


Welcome To The Nightmare (Book 2)

by Annchan91



Series: Dreamcatcher Saga [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 78
Words: 235,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annchan91/pseuds/Annchan91
Summary: A fanfic of Dreamcatcher(Book cover was made by knartdreamart)Violence and graphic content!! 18 above only.This is the continuation of The Beginning of The End (Book 1).Lykan. Medusa. Siren. Yeomna. Yan Wang. Keres. Fenrir.Driven by their desires of vengeance, they formed a team called Dreamcatcher. Following the Ojibwe's tribe lore they rise from the darkness of the night, catching all the nightmares that haunted the world in their webs and vanquish them as the light from the dawn baths their bodies.It turned out that Fate has laid down their paths to cross at a certain point of their lives; Dreamcatcher is destined to exist. As they move closer to the center of their web, they found something much more sinister. And the closer they get to the center, the more the line between good and evil blurs.For the sake of the world that had forsaken them, would they choose to die as Spider Woman, or live to become Nightmare themselves?
Series: Dreamcatcher Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118783
Kudos: 2





	1. The Devil's Awakening

A red-haired child walked deep into the mountain. Her breathing laboured as she dragged her feet across the mountain pass. 

"Just a little bit more...." She encouraged herself. 

She arrived at a cabin deep in the wood, lighted by some dim lights. She let go sigh of relief. She's here. She walked to the door and starts knocking. No answer. She took a look through the window. There was light and the fireplace is lit, so she must be inside.

She continued knocking the door and called if anyone was there. Her knuckle started to bleed. But she persists, ignoring the pain. She must be in there. Suddenly, the door exploded open. The door hit JiU's face and threw her backward, sent her sprawling to the ground. Blood flowed down her nose. She held and winced by the pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO THE FU- a kid?" The woman shouted, but stopped when she saw a kid on the ground in front of her.

"Who the fuck are you?! Didnt your mother teach you not to knock on someone's door?" The woman were fuming.

"Sorry about all that. I heard you are the best hunter in the region. I hope you can teach me-" JiU got cut off in the middle.

"Fuck off!!" The woman slammed the door shut.

JiU ran towards the door and start knocking violently. 

"Please, Miss! I want to be your apprentice!! Please!!!" JiU yelled on top of her lung.

But the woman paid no care. JiU continue until she exhausted. She walked and looked back to the cabin. By hook or by crook, she have to learn from this woman. She took a spot not far from the cabin and set her little camp. She gathered dried leaves and piled it up to make her bed. 

She opened her bag and took out canned food and bottle of water. She took some of the twigs and leaves around her and made a fire. She opened her canned food an place it close to the fire to heat it up. The autumn night was cold, and she can hear wolves howling in the distance.

She was not afraid. Because she knew there's something out there more terrifying and evil than animal. She paid no attention to the howlings and started to eat. It was baked beans. JiU was not fussy with her food, so anything is fine with her. Her father always joked that JiU can even survive munching on rocks and woods.

Once she is done, she threw the can far away from her site to avoid wild animals. She eased herself into the pile of leaves and looked up to the sky.

The trees were tall, but she can see a glimpse of the night sky. It was clear and the stars were out beautifully, adorning the moon. She lost in her thought and fell asleep.

-

"JiU, hush down."

"JiU, stay silent okay?"

"JiU, Mama love you"

"JiU..."

"JiU..."

"JIIIIIUUU!!!!!"

-

She woked up abruptly. Her breathing heavy and fast. Her chest hurt so bad she hit it with her fist. Tears came out like waterfall. She started to hyperventilate. She ransacked through her bag to find plastic bag. She opened it up and started to breath into the bag.

Every night is the same nightmare. Every night she fought through it to maintain her sanity. The nightmare became her drive to continue living. To find Gahyeon, to exact her revenge. And this woman is her first stepping stone.

She has calmed herself down after a while. She drew a deep breath and drank her water. She was drenched with sweat. She took off her clothes and hung it by the fire to dry it up. She opened a fresh pack of shirt and wore it down. She laid back down and massaged her temple.

"No matter how, I'mma make that woman my teacher." She mumbled to herself.

The woman watched what happened through her window. She still there. But something about that child bothers her. Compared to her appearance, she has a nerve of steel. Seemed like she's used to the wild. She was intrigued.

"Might give her a chance. Where her parent, I wonder?" She withdrew her curtains and continue her sleep.

The next morning, she went outside. She went panic. The little girl wasn't there. Her belongings was, but not the person. She went back to her cabin and armed herself with her bow and arrows. She slid her machete into its sheath and ran out to find her.

Of course she was worried. A little girl came to the middle of nowhere, suddenly disappeared. She wouldn't want to stain her conscious with her death. The area is famous for wolves and bears. She quickened her pace and suddenly, she saw a trail.

"She must have been coming this way", she followed the trail.

She heard a scream. She turned to its way and started running. 

"No... No, no, no, no..." She repeated

Then she saw the little girl. There were a pack of wolves and a bear with her. JiU was covered in blood. She was armed with a combat knife.

"Where in the world did she get that", she asked herself.

She drew her arrow, ready to fire. But something weird going on here. It seemed like the wolves were infront of her, and the bear facing her. The wolves seemed like protecting her.

The bear roared and started running towards her. She yelled and dashed towards the bear. The wolves followed her and started attacking the bear. The bear swiped it paws left and right, throwing the wolves away from him. 

One of the wolves lunged and bit the bear arm. JiU came forward and stabbed the bear left eyes, causing the bear to roar in agony. The bear flung the other arm and it hit JiU, sending her sprawling. But she springed her body and flipped back to a ready position. She dashed again along with another wolf and continue attacking the bear.

The bear wouldn't stand a chance against the pack and the JiU. She was persistent and the attacks were continuous. The bear was covered with injuries it started to get weak.

JiU rushed in once more with the pack. The wolves seemed to know their roles and held the bear down. JiU saw an opening and started her stabbing barrage. The bear, weakened and held down, roared it last roar and fell motionless. 

The woman couldn't believe what she saw. Wolves are territorial creatures and always, always attacking human. But why did they protect the little girl, and seems to follow her commands? And also, where did she learn moves like that? Who, no. What is she?

Suddenly she misstepped and broke a twig. The wolves and JiU turned to her. She couldn't believe what she saw. Jiu's hair was blood red and her eyes were glowing red. She drew her arrow and aimed at them. 

The wolves bore their fangs toward her. But JiU stood in front of them and stopped them. The wolves relaxed but maintained their stances. JiU looked at the woman.

"Miss!!! Please, help!!" She yelled. 

The woman retracted her bow and quickly went to her. She cautiously approached JiU but the wolves did not move an inch. JiU grabbed the woman's hand and led her.

She saw a couple of wolf's cubs lying in the ground. Might be killed by the bear, she thought. But one of the cub was still alive. She took it to her hand and put her ear on its chest. It's heart still beating.

JiU crouched beside the woman, crying. 

"Miss, is he okay? Is he alive?" JiU tugged the woman's arm.

"Hush, kid! He's alive. We need to bring it back to the cabin. Come on!" The woman carried the cub in her arm and started to make a run.

The wolves tried to stopped her but JiU waved at the wolves. The wolves moved back to give way. JiU and the woman ran as fast as they could to the cabin. Once there, the woman placed the cub on the table. She rushed to get the medical kit and started to check on the cub.

"Miss, anything i can do the help?" Jiu asked. 

"Get water from the well. And bring the towel here. That cabinet" the woman commanded.

JiU ran to the well not far from the house and get the water. She brought the bucket in along with the towel. The woman started to treat the cub. Luckily it was not fatal injuries. She cleaned up the wound and stitched them up. JiU just watched silently as the woman worked on the cub. The wolves all waited up outside the cabin in silent.

"It's done. Thankfully it's not serious." The woman exhaled and washed her hand.

She then opened on of the drawer and picked up a cigar. She lighted it up and went outside. She was shocked to see the wolves were there. JiU followed behind her and went to the wolves. She tried to stop JiU but missed. JiU went to one of the wolves and hugged it.

"It's okay. He's safe. That good woman treated him." She said to the wolf. 

The wolf licked JiU's face and nuzzled its snout against her. The woman froze. Did that girl just hugged the wolf? The wolf bowed it head toward the woman. The woman eyes widened in shock. What in the world is going on here?

The woman told JiU to clean herself up and treated her wounds. Luckily just scratches and bruised. Nothing needing stitches. Her hair and her eyes were still red. Each second passed along with mysteries surrounding this kid. Who the hell is she?

She looked outside. The wolves were still there. She passed food and water to JiU. JiU nodded and started eating. The woman started her questions.

"Hey kid, who are you?" She asked.

"JiU." JiU answered short.

"What the fuck you doing here?" She puffed on her cigar.

"I'm looking for you", Jiu munching on her food.

"Do you know who I am?" The woman asked.

Jiu woke up and ruffled through her bag. She pulled out a folder and passes it to the woman. The woman opened it and read it through.

"Where the hell did you find this?!" She asked.

"My father's vault. And I need something from you. I need you to train me" JiU's red eyed gleamed bright.

"Who are you?" Fear can be heard in the woman's voice.

"I'll reintroduce myself again. My name is Kim Min Ji. You know my mother, Gong Min Ji." JiU bowed.

"Good to finally meet you, Aunty Lee Chae Rin"


	2. Athena's Guidance

Chae Rin just stared at the fireplace. She took a glance at JiU. She's sleeping soundly at the long chair. She's still trying to wraps her head on JiU's story. If it's true, the poor child has gone through hell by herself.

She went to her room. She flipped the carpet and raised the floorboard. There's a staircase leading down. She clapped her hands and the room lit up. The room was clean and well lit compared to the upper part. She sit on the armchair, massages her temple and starts speaking.

"Olympus, wake up.", She spoke.

The wall in front of her suddenly darkened and turned bright. It was a screen. On the screen written, O.L.Y.M.P.U.S.. Suddenly, an automated, deep, male voice replied to Chae Rin.

"Welcome back, Athena. What can I help you with?", OLYMPUS requested.

"Look, I need you to establish contact with Ares, Apollo, and, Aphrodite." she gave command.

The screen divided into three. Shortly after, two of the screens activated. But the third screen marked 'Ares' remained dark.

"Yo, sister. What's up? Long time no see", Aphrodite greeted.

"Been a while, babe. How you've been? Where's Minzy?" Apollo asked.

"That's why I'm calling you, unnie. I got a bad news." CL sighed. "Park Bom unnie, do you have Minzy's last location?"

"I think she lived in Michelstadt with her family. Why you ask?" Aphrodite asked.

"Are you close? Can you get to her?" CL requested.

"I'm in The States right now. Dara, where are you now?" Park Bom asked Apollo.

"I'm in Hamburg. I can get to her if you want. Give me the address later. Cl, you haven't answered our question. Why you suddenly asking about our maknae?" Dara questioned CL.

"Minzy's daughter is here with me." CL replied.

"Which one? The eldest or the youngest?" Dara asked.

"Wait, she has 2 daughters?", CL astonished.

"Yeah. If you come out of your cabin once in a while, you might know" Park Bom rolled her eyes. "But why she with you? Where's Minzy?" She continued.

"The red haired one" CL replied. Now she have a very bad premonition.

"Oh, the eldest JiU" Dara quipped. CL suddenly stood up. Her face grim.

"Dara unnie, please get to Minzy's as fast as you could. Now, if possible. How fast can you get there from Hamburg?" CL commanded.

"Around 6 hours, 5 and a half if I run the redlights. But CL, what's going on? You scaring unnie" Dara started to worry.

CL told the unnies everything JiU told her. Park Bom and Dara were distraught. They couldn't believed what they had heard. Park Bom kept denying, Dara buried her face in her hands.

"Unnie, please. Make it there as fast as you could. Get intel on what had happened to her. Kids wont lie in things like this." CL bowed her head.

"I'm going right now. I'll report back to you when i have it" Dara replied meekly. 

"Dara, I'll meet you in Michelstadt. I'm flying in right now. CL, take care of JiU. We phoned in when we have something" Park Bom added.

-

JiU suddenly woke up. It was the same nightmare that haunted her. She started to hyperventilate. Suddenly, someone held her and gave her a paperbag.

"Here, breath in. Breath out. Calm down." CL held JiU and instructed her.

JiU took the paperbag and starts breathing into it. A moment later, her breathing calmed down. She wiped her tears. She looked at CL. She tried to pull herself away from CL, but CL held her tight. Suddenly she felt droplets of water fell onto her face.

"Hush now. You're safe now. No monsters can come to you." CL whispered slowly, kissing JiU's head.

JiU was perplexed. One minute, she's a brazen and foul-mouthed lady. But another, she's caring and loving woman. JiU returned her embrace. She has forgotten the warmth of a person. This woman, exudes warmth and love just as her mother.

The morning came. JiU woke up and stretched herself up. It has been a long time since she have had a proper sleep on a proper bed. Usually she slept on boxes, newspapers, or piles of leaves. On a good day, she might be sleeping on a bed in some abandoned houses.

Chae Rin was nowhere to be found. Her coat and boots were not there. She must be out somewhere. She took a look around. The cabin is dainty, but felt like a home. She fixed her sleeping place and went outside. The cold air hit her tiny body. She shuddered and inhaled deeply. The air is really fresh here.

She washed herself up by the well and went she's done, she went inside. She unpacked her bag for new clothes. She checked what she have left. Water wouldn't be a problem since there's a well. She got half of her ration left. She checked how much money left. It was still plenty. All she need to do is make a food run to refill.

She fiddled with her canned foods, wondering what she should have today. She hummed happily.

"Let see... Baked beans? Last night. Corned beef? Too heavy, might be for dinner. Hehee!! Emm... Ah. Mushroom soup! Where's the crackers ... Ah! Here it is!" She giggled happily. 

She might have been through hell, but foods are her little piece of heaven. She always enjoyed choosing her foods and mixing them up. Everyday is a new discovery for her. She reorganized her bag, took the foods outside the cabin and sat on the porch. She opened the can and the crackers. She dangled her feet happily and starts eating. She hummed while munching her food. 

CL came back with a small deer on her shoulder. She heard someone humming and take a look. It was JiU. She must have not realised CL cmae back. CL just smiled. 

"This brat... Really like her mother." she thought to herself.

"Ahem!" CL cleared her throat.

"WAHH!!!" JiU startled, almost dropped her can of soup. 

She turned to her left and saw Chae Rin. She saw her carrying a deer. She must have gone hunting this morning.

"Someone's happy this morning. What are you eating anyway?" CL put down the deer on the ground and sat next to JiU. 

"Mushroom soup and crackers. Want some?" JiU offered. 

CL waved her hand refusing her offer. She took out her cigar and lighted it up. She took a long sip and exhaled. 

"You're a long way from Michelstadt. How did you get here?" CL asked.

"Walking, hitchiking, a bit here and there" JiU answered still munching her food.

"Wow. You must be lucky to still be alive till now." CL chuckled.

"Not really. Some tried to kidnap me, some tried to molest me. But I got away. See here? This what i got when fighting with a molester a week before i came here." JiU lifted up her hair and showed CL her nape. There was a shallow scar.

CL was shocked to hear JiU's story. 

"Is this kid being serious?" CL thought to herself.

"But they didn't gone unscathed. I might be small, but this? Packed some punch! Like little habanero!" She said happily, pointing to herself.

CL just looked at her. Her heart was heavy with sorrow. She shouldn't be here. She should be in school somewhere, playing with someone's her age.

"About Minzy, your mother. Is it true?" She looked down and smoked her cigar.

"If it wasn't true, then you won't see me here, right" JiU replied.

"Aish!! This cheeky kid. Show some respect, will ya?!" CL pinched JiU's cheek.

"Aaa~~ sorry, sorry!" She rubbed her cheek.

"So, any idea where you're sister is?" CL continued asking.

"No, since that day I have been searching for her." JiU set down her can. Sadness can be heard in her voice.

"Last question. How did you find out about me?" CL posed her last question.

"My family's vault. The house might be destroyed, but since the vault is underground, everything inside it is unharmed. I found the file with your name and my mother's name in it. Also I see a lot of picture of you with her. So i figure you can help me." JiU explained herself.

"So, you know who your mother really was?" CL asked her.

"No idea. Maybe some military guy. But none of that matters. So, are you going to help train me?" JiU looked at CL in earnest.

"Let me think about it" CL took a last puff and threw the cigar's butt to the ground.

Suddenly, something pinging. 

"Stay here, okay? Finish your food and drag that deer close to the well." CL patted JiU's head and went in.

CL went into the underground room. She sit on the armchair and waved her hand. The screen turned on. Dara and Park Bom were on it.

"So, what's the update?" CL exhaled.

"Minzy's gone. Saw both body in the morgue. Burnt. There's no sign of her kids. I guess JiU is with you right now. But Gahyeon is nowhere to be found." Park Bom reported in. Her eyes puffy, sign of crying too much.

CL sanked in her seat. Her head hung low in grief. Tears fell to her lap. Her sister, dead. She covered her face with her hand. Minzy was not just a sister to her, she was a friend, a comrade, who fought side by side with her and the others. 

"What- what the autopsy said", CL sobbed through her words.

"Seungri oppa's head was chopped off. Minzy's was cut opened. The body was too burnt up to see any other sign of torture. But, they didn't get an easy death." Dara continued the report.

"JiU said they have 4 targets; 4 family members. Someone trying to exterminate them." CL responded.

"Might be someone coming after us too. We have to get down to this, CL. This might not be the end of it" Dara replied back. 

"Apollo, Aphrodite. Regroup to the Mountain. We need to crack this up. See you there." CL gave them order.

"Roger that. Meet you there" they answered.

CL came back up and searched for JiU. She was fiddling the dead deer.

"JiU, come here for a minute", she called JiU over. 

"What's up?" JiU ran up to her and asked.

"About your request. I gave it a thought. So, yes. I will train you". CL kneeled down and pat JiU's shoulder.

JiU was delighted and gave her a smile. CL smiled back.

"Pack up your things, okay. We're leaving this place." CL said to her.

JiU ran inside and started to pack her stuff. CL followed after and started packing herself. 

"You done, kid?" She called JiU up. 

"Yeah. Are we going?" JiU ran to her.

"Yep. Let's go" CL answered back.

"You sure? You packed lightly." JiU looked at her. 

"This all I need." She patted her backpack. "Come now", she held out her hand to JiU. 

JiU held CL hand and walked with her. She took out a fresh cigar and lit it up. She took out a small remote control from her breast pocket and pressed the button on it. The cabin behind her exploded.

JiU ducked out, shocked out of her wit. She looked back and see the cabin on fire. Her eyes widened in fear, the night flashed before her eyes. CL kneeled in front of her and patted her head.

"Lesson one. Turn your fear into yiur courage. Bravery, is fear cloaked in courage", CL smiled at her. She pulled JiU up on her feet

"Where are we going?" JiU asked.

"Greece" CL answered.


	3. Realm of The Gods

Park Bom and Dara arrived at Mount Olympus earlier than they have thought. Olympus have been tall as ever. They made their ways to one of the peaks. 

"Funny. In the ancient world, this mountain is considered sacred and the place where their gods resided. Now, Apollo and Aphrodite are huffing and puffing making their way up." Park Bom joked.

"More like irony. We're here." Dara replied. 

They have arrived at a cliff wall. Dara took a blade out from her coat and cut her palm. She winced by the pain. She went to the wall and wiped her bloodied hand on it. The wall in front of her discolored and dematerialized, making a hole. Dara licked her wound and called Park Bom to enter the hole.

The pathway suddenly lit up by their presence, with escalator by the end of it. Suddenly, a hologram appeared before them in the shape of a woman in white dress.

"Greetings, Apollo. It has been such a long time" the hologram greeted.

"Hey Artemis. Miss me?" Dara greeted back.

"Of course. Not a day has gone where I didn't miss you. And hello, Aphrodite. You look..... Well?" Artemis greeted Park Bom.

"Wow, Arty. We haven't met for more than a decade. Dissing me on the first day?" Park Bom crossed her hands and smiled.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help it. I missed you guys." Artemis gave out a laugh.

"Arty, reactivate the base, will you? We're coming home. Only waiting for Athena right now. She will be here tomorrow." Dara told Artemis. 

"Really? Wow. The whole team is here again!" Artemis jumped with joy.

"Will Ares be here?" She asked.

"No. Long story. Athena will fill you in later. For now, we have to do some spring cleaning. Activate the cleaning bots too." Dara replied while going down the escalator with Park Bom.

"Okay. Good to have you guys back". Artemis smiled.

This is their previous base of operation when they were still active ten years ago. Located at one of the 52 peaks of Mount Olympus, it was hidden from the plain sight with holographic stealth mechanism. It houses everything they need to run their missions, from weapons to vehicles.

Dara took a look around. Everything is still in their places, though a bit dusty.

"Well, here we go. Let see what we need to do or repair." Park Bom took off her coat and rolled her sleeves. 

Dara nodded and they started their cleaning. With them tens of cleaning bots are helping them under control of Artemis. Artemis was an AI created by Minzy back in the days. Since there were only for of them, they need someone to monitor and helped navigate them during their mission. At first, Artemis is just a dumb AI, following orders. 

But over time, with developed capability to learn, she developed a character on her own. Even having emotions. That drove them crazy sometimes but Artemis has proven herself worthy and faithful to their cause. Artemis became one of their friend.

There's nothing much to clean since the cleaning bots did most of the work. In 6 hours, the base was sparkling. Dara and Park Bom nodded and went to the control centre. They launched the system and everything is fully online.

"Well, all that left is to restock the pantry." Park Bom told Dara.

"Yeah. Arty, teleporter still works?" Dara asked Artemis.

"Yep. 100% functionality." Artemis replied.

"We'll be going then. You need anything?" Dara joked around.

"Yeah. A glass of iced macchiato would be nice" Artemis played along. 

"Sure. We'll buy you one." They stepped onto the platform and the teleporters phased them out to the nearest town.

In the base, there were a lot of sci-fi inventions made by Minzy. Most of them came from the comic books or tv series, but Minzy successfully figured out the sciences behind it and made them works. Tony Stark's arc reactor? She made it to power up the base. AI like Jarvis? Here comes Artemis. Teleporters in Star Trek? She build it up.

She reinvented the comic books' technologies and used it for themselves. Minzy always said there's no limit to a human's imagination. All you need to do is think and work it out. The comic books might spewed some shitty sciences that might have some truths in it. 

But she forbid them to share the technologies to the outside world. The world will never be ready for them. These technologies can be devastating in their hands. Instead of helping shaping a better tomorrow, it can be used to wage war on a greater scale. So they used the technologies for themselves to aid them in running their missions.

The next morning, CL and JiU arrived at the base. As they stepped into the entrance, the defense mechanism activated, sending the whole base on alert. JiU was startled and hid behind CL.

"Artemis, it's me. Athena. I brought a guest with me." She said while holding her hands up.

"Hello, Athena!! Gosh I miss you!!!" Artemis rushed towards CL, causing JiU to shriek and held CL tighter.

"Ouh, is this your guest? How cute! Hi! Don't be afraid. I'm not a ghost. I'm a hologram. My name is Artemis. You can call me Arty. What's your name?" Artemis greeted JiU with a soft smile on her face.

JiU peeked from CL's arm and looked at the hologram. She never saw anything like it before. But she braved herself up and stood upright. She gaved a bow and introduced herself.

"He- He- Hello! My n-n-name in JiU. 11 years old! G-go- good to meet you" she stuttered.

"Hahaha!!! JiU, eh? Pretty name. Don't be afraid. I'm not a ghost. Ever watched Iron Man?" Artemis asked her. JiU nodded.

"You know Jarvis? I'm just like Jarvis, but prettier." She explained to JiU.

"Ouh..... An AI!!! Neat!!!" JiU eyes sparkled. She looked around Artemis in awe.

"You should've begin with that. She's too smart for her age" CL chuckled. Artemis just snickered in disbelief.

"Athena, where's Ares? Is she not coming?" Artemis asked CL. 

"No, she's not. Arty, Minzy's gone", CL answered.

"You're kidding, right?" Artemis chuckled.

"No, she's dead. 6 years ago. Someone killed her and her husband. This is her daughter. She and her sister were the only survivors." CL answered monotonously.

Artemis stopped. CL turned around to see her. She couldn't believe her eyes. Artemis is crying? She knew Artemis has emotions, but sadness? Artemis turned around and disappeared. CL called her but she's not projecting.

JiU watched in awe. An AI with full human's emotions? The creator must be a freaking genius! CL called her and made their way to the control centre. There, Park Bom and Dara waited for her and JiU.

CL greeted them and gave them a hug. The unnies hugged JiU, leaving JiU with questions. Who are these ladies?

"Good to meet you again, JiU. You have your mother's aura." Park Bom hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. JiU blushed. Dara patted her head.

"Sorry, but have we met before? Are you my mother's friends?" JiU asked.

"Yeah. We met before. When you were still a baby. We're more than your mother's friends. We're her family. I'm Park Bom, and this is Dara." Park Bom introduced herself.

"Sorry we weren't there for you. We didn't know." Dara bowed her head to JiU.

"It's okay. Nobody could have expected it either." JiU just smiled at them. This took them by surprise.

"JiU, you.." Dara replied.

"Well, for the past 6 years I racked my brain for reason. Drowned myself in grief and agony. But it didn't do me any help. So I picked myself up, and started to find out the reason why and who did it. Enough crying. I want them to bleed" she answered, her eyes glowed red.

Park Bom and Dara were petrified by her answers. This kid is not a kid anymore. She's a full fledged adult. Treating her like a kid would be insulting.

"We'll help you with everything we can, JiU." Park Bom held JiU's hands.

"Thank you, Miss"

"Don't call us miss. Just call us Unnie, okay? We're family." Dara replied.

"Okay, unnie." JiU smiled.

"Arty? You okay? Can you come?" CL called her.

She materialized herself in front of them. Her face looked dull. 

"Arty, I know. It's hurt. We'll catch them together, okay?" CL comforted Artemis.

"Okay..." Artemis replied

"Now, can you show JiU her room? Her mother's old room would be fine." CL requested. Artemis nodded. She wiped her tears and make a smile.

"JiU? Wanna see your room? Your late mother used to be there. Wanna come?" Artemis smiled at JiU. JiU nodded happily and the both went down to the living area together.

"She's different, right?" CL lit her cigar.

"She reminded me of Minzy. She never fazed with anything." Park Bom took a sit at one of the chair. She took out her cigarette and passed it to Dara. 

"Poor kid. Those fuckers destroyed her childhood." Dara took a long sip of her cigarette.

'We need to help her. I know it's unethical to train her, but look at her. One way or another, she would learn the how-to. Better us than someone else that can led her down from the right path." Park Bom added.

"Minzy would want us to take care of her. Beside, we all know we wouldn't died an easy death, after all what we've done. Minzy would've realized it too." CL exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"But where's Gahyeon, anyway? You said the caretaker took her away. What if she's in cahoot with those who killed Minzy?" Dara asked.

"I don't think so. Minzy is excellent in judging characters. She wouldn't trust just anybody to take care of her children." CL replied. "That would be out tertiary mission"

"What's the first two?" Park Bom asked.

"First, we trained JiU with all we know. Second, we find intels on who killed Minzy" CL replied back.

"We start tomorrow." CL added.

-

The next day, JiU started her training with CL. She was giddy with anticipation. She's one step closer to her goal. 

"Okay kid. Welcome to Day 1 of your training. For today lesson, I'mma gauge your skills you've accumulated for the past six years surviving in the open. The objective is simple; land a hit on me." CL explained.

JiU silently nodded. CL motioned her to start. She get into position, analyzing the situation. Then, she ran forward. CL fixed her stance for incoming attacks. JiU threw a kick, CL sidestepped and evaded. JiU quickly turned and threw a punch. CL dashed backward, out of JiU's reach.

"Huh, this the best you can do?" CL taunted her. 

JiU attacks didn't connect. CL's tauntings really got on her nerve. She gasped out of breath. CL just smirked at her.

"Pathetic. This is the result of your so called determination? Minzy died for nothing protecting a trash like you. She should save herself that night and just let those men killed you. You know? From your stories, I can tell one thing. Minzy's dead because of you!" CL yelled at her.

JiU took in a long breath in. She become relaxed. She raised her head, looking at CL. Her eyes changed into bright scarlet. She suddenly disappeared, which took CL by surprise and JiU reappeared in front of her. She blocked JiU kick with her hand just in time before it connect to her head. 

The kick sent CL flying, sprawling to the ground. She spring back into position. Her arm was broken by the kick. She winced enduring the pain. Before CL could get ready, another barrage of attacks came. She blocked some of them. The attacks reached her face, bruising and cutting her up. Her face is covered in blood. She caught JiU's hand and threw her against the cliff wall.

JiU flipped herself midair and buffered herself on the cliff wall. Using the wall as a platform, she lunged towards CL at extreme speed, producing sonicboom. 

"Fuck!!! Did she just break the speed of sound?!" CL was shocked. She need to get serious or she's gonna be in great danger.

CL's eyes turned bright yellow, her face relaxed. Her surrounding turn still. The fallen leaves laid stationary mid air. Everything became silent. Even JiU appeared floating on mid air. Everything was happening faster than the blink of an eye. CL grabbed Jiu's face and slammed her to the ground. The impact reverbed through the area.

JiU was knocked out by the counter. She laid motionless on the ground. CL took a deep breath. She checked her hand. It has healed completely. 

"Damn... She sure is Ares' daughter. That speed and strength, she's partially awakened." CL spoke to herself. 

Suddenly, JiU leg twitched. She coughed and got back up. CL was surprised. JiU cracked her neck and rubbed her nape. She looked at CL, she gasped and got up quickly, running towards her.

"UNNIE!!! You okay?" JiU almost burst into tears.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I heal quickly." CL replied, smiling.

"Sorry, unnie!! I snapped. I'm sorry for kicking your arm. It must have been broken!" JiU grabbed CL's arm.

"Nah, it fix- wait.... You knew what was going on the whole time?" CL was surprised. JiU just nodded in silent.

"She was not partially awakened. She has been fully awakened! But her trigger is her emotion." CL thought to herself in disbelief.

"Since when have you been aware about this?" CL sat down and started smoking her cigar. JiU followed suit.

"Couple of years back. At first it was just in the face of random danger. When I woke up, I saw the aftermath. But I put two and two together, and came up with the conclusion. I have a power in me. Since then, I learnt to control it by myself. But it can only be triggered by painful memories. So I came to you hoping to teach me how to control it." JiU explained.

"Wow... Just how much shits you've been through before you met me?" CL frowned.

"Not much. Just..... A lot...." JiU trailed off.

CL laughed out loud. JiU was confused by her.

"Well, I guess I have not much to do then. We can skip the basics and move to advance lessons" CL patted JiU's head and smiled.

"But what is this power? How did i get it?" JiU asked.

"Must be from Minzy. She has the exact kind of power like you do. She have no idea herself, but she concluded one thing. Her blood is the source of her power." CL explained.

"Why did she thought that?" JiU asked.

"Well, because she shared her blood with all three of us" CL added. "It was a spur of a moment anyway. One mission went wrong and took our lives. By then, Minzy must have realised what power her blood held. She used them to revive us and here we are. Did you know X-Men?" CL asked.

JiU nodded.

"We're like that because of Minzy. Beside rapid regenerative ability, we stopped aging. And also we have higher cognitive ability, motor functions and response. But it seems that you have your mother exact abilities." CL added on.

JiU just snickered. CL knew she won't believe it until she sees it. She pulled out a combat knife from her boots and slice her arm opened. JiU whelped in panic. She held her off and showed her arm. The wound slowly closed. CL wiped the blood off. There was no scar left. JiU was in awe.

"Ever realised your bruises and cuts disappeared overnight? Or if something broken and the very next minute it was as good as new?" CL asked her.

JiU gave it a thought and it occured to her. It was all true. All her injuried healed overnight.

"Yeah. It did. What else can my mother do?" Jiu asked.

"Well, she can shoot electric and can tame any wild animals. Especially wolves. Your mother have a pet wolf before named Fenrir before. But it died of old age. Guess you can too. The wolves seemed to listen to you, like you were their alpha." CL replied.

JiU listened attentively. Then she pulled out her hand, her face frowned in focus. Suddenly a small spark was produced at the tips of her finger. CL dropped her cigar in shock. She looked at JiU in wonder. Just to what extend can this kid do? She picked up her cigar back, blew a bit on the butt and continue smoking it.

"Damn, kid. Save some for the next lesson, will ya?" CL chuckled. JiU just giggled.

"Unnie, can you tell me who my mother really was?" JiU fiddled with her fingers.

"Well, we're friends since bootcamp. All four of us enlisted in the military and in the same unit. But after Chechnya, we retired altogether. What happened over there really took a toll on us. We were just pawns in some old fuckers' silly game. But Minzy was determined to prevent anything like that from happening again. Thus, we became a mercenary organization. We called ourselves '21'. Originally it's 2NE1, but we thought it was too bubbly." CL smoked her cigar. JiU just listened in silence.

"We made this our base of operation. We chose our own fights, countering terrorism and threats all over the world. Minzy's inventions really helped us in our cause. We financed ourselves with the spoils of war. We didn't let anybody into our group in fear of betrayal. So we did everything on our own. But we pulled the plug when your mother met your father. She was the youngest, but she sacrificed her whole life fighting. It's time for hear to find her own little piece of heaven. We still continue doing it till now but separately. Until now. It seems Minzy brought us back together again, even in the afterlife." CL teared up as she explained everything.

JiU came close to CL and hugged her. CL wiped her tears.

"You said my mother gave you guys power. So what do you have?" JiU asked and letting go of her hug.

"Well, I have the quickest reflexes. So everything around me will appears still. Dara unnie is the fastest, and Park Bom can control people's mind." CL replied.

"Wow!! Neat. Just like Professor X!" JiU yelled.

"Yeah, but it doesn't work on us. Maybe because we shared the same blood. So, ready to resume your training?" CL asked.

"Let's get it on!!" JiU replied


	4. Meeting Medusa

7 years passed. Her training has been hell. She was taught everything by the 21's members, from combat training to espionage tactics. JiU turned into a hardcore, elite soldier. But she never changed. 

"Hey, Bom unnie. How's the mission?" JiU greeted.

21 has gone to infiltrate and destroy a terrorist's cell in Croatia. She has been in the base and help Artemis to monitor the progress of the mission. It was nerve-wrecking since it is well known that no mission plan is perfect against the enemies. Too many variables came into play.

Park Bom lost her left arm and her left eye. Dara and CL have their own injuries, but mostly bruises and cuts. This is the usual sight for JiU whenever 21 went on the field. They took on the most dangerous details that no military bodies dared to take on. All for the sake of world peace. 

Sound too idealistic and idiotic but this is what they do. They don't serve under any flag but their own. Politics are dirty and manipulative. Often those who in power used their power for their own gains, instead for the betterment of the society of mankind.

"Bom unnie. You sure you okay?" JiU opening up a bottle of water for her.

"Yeah... Some fuckers misfired the mortar and took me out. Trained, my fucking ass..." Park Bom cursed her head off, drinking the water and lighting her cigarette.

"That fucking round send her 10 feet in the air like a fucking ragdoll. You know what she did? She cursed the mortar guy and laughed her ass off." Dara laughed. CL laughed out loud.

"Fucking guy almost shit his pants when Unnie tapped a couple rounds of 50 right next to him. 'That's for not calling misfire, punk'" CL imitated Park Bom. Park Bom gave her a middle finger.

"Drop a 40mm on top of you. See if you can still laugh." Park Bom smiled painfully.

"Arty, is the regen pod online?" JiU asked Artemis

"Yeah. It just came online. Aphrodite, let's go." Artemis requested Park Bom to follow her.

"Yep, time to get the pretty face back on again" Park Bom exhaled.

"JiU, I got something interesting. One of the enemy disclosed that an organisation was behind the cell. One name came up. Eins" CL reported.

The name struck JiU's nerve. That man stabbed and raped his mother to death. JiU expression turned grim. 

"Did you get him?" JiU asked.

"No, he used a proxy. But he was behind it." CL smoked her cigar. "But it was a good start. We can track the thread up from here. See what's in the web." CL added. 

JiU just nodded and went back to her room. It's time for her to rest. She hasn't been sleeping well for the past two weeks.

"Eins... I got you at last, fucker!!" She cursed. She closed her eyes and went deep into slumber.

The next day, they all had breakfast together. Park Bom was as good as new. Her arm and eye were all back together. JiU hasn't met her unnies for two weeks. She missed them like hell. They chattered away like schoolgirls, laughing and dissing each other. That afternoon, they went to the nearest town for lunch. Then, they wasted their evening away lounging around the mountainsides.

"Unnie, I think it's about time I continue on my own." JiU suddenly spoke.

"Why so suddenly?" Dara asked.

"I know you want to find Mama's killers, but the progress is too slow. I haven't got any intel on Gahyeon, too. It might be faster if we work on two front." JiU explained herself.

"You alone won't make a different. Look, it is slow. I know, but it's more efficient if we stick together." Park Bom drank her beer.

"Arty found some intel linking the terrorist cell to some underworld organization in Korea. A name came up; Medusa. He might be a direct link, or else, I don't know. But I want to check it out before the track gone cold" JiU replied.

"You've proven yourself in the battlefield. You're excellent. Might be better than Ares. But as your unnies, we couldn't risk it. Wait till our next detail, okay? We run it together." CL responded.

"Just give it a thought. That's all I ask" JiU bowed and left them.

"What it's gonna be, boss?" Dara asked CL.

"She never asked us for anything even on her birthdays. You can't keep her in the cage, boss" Park Bom added.

CL tears started to fall. JiU was like a daughter to her. She always thought about her whenever she was on mission, thinking if JiU taking a proper care of herself. She was hot-headed, always careless with her own safety during mission, as long as the objectives are done. 

But for the first time ever, since JiU entered her life she changed. She become more level headed, cool, and calmer. Deep down, she was afraid. If anything happened to her or her team, Jiu will be left alone again. Dara and Park Bom hugged CL, calming her down. They both knew what CL felt. Because the feelings were mutual.

That night, the 21 have a meeting amongst themselves. Talking over what JiU said. They reached a consensus and called JiU over.

"Sit down. Look, we talked about what you said. And we confirmed Arty's finding." CL handed her a file.

"We got the intel on Medusa. Kim Bo Ra. Also known as SuA. She worked her way up to the top by herself. Start as low life hooker, now controlling the prostitution scene on several region of Korea. Real badass motherfucker." CL briefed 

"A hardcore lesbian, i guess. Since all her henchmen, are all women. But don't mess around. This bitch has been terrorizing men since she came to power. Lucky for you." Dara added.

"She might have direct intel on Eins' organization. So, pack up kiddo. You're on." CL gave command. 

JiU just gave them a smile. But CL continued.

"Look, kid. Keep your head low and eyes peeled. You're on your own out there. Report in regularly, and we update you if we have any progress on our front. Get some rest. You're moving out tomorrow." CL gave her a command.

JiU took the file with her, bowed down and retreated to her room. Tomorrow will be the day.

"JiU, did you take your passport? Your ID?" Park Bom asked. 

Dara and CL helped JiU with her packing. This was her first mission. Her first step to hunt down those monsters. 

"I have it here, unnie. Say, do I have to take the flight to Korea? Can't you just beam me up there?" JiU asked. 

"Nah, doesn't works that way. The best it can do is the nearest town. Here. My present to you." CL gave her an envelope.

"What is it?" JiU quipped happily. 

"Open it" CL smiled.

It was a black credit card.

"That credit card is a blank check. It's undetectable. Use it to finance your ops. But don't get too crazy spending. Money don't grow on trees, kid" CL explained.

"You know I'm not a big spender. I will use it wisely" JiU hugged CL. 

CL kissed JiU's cheek and brush her hair with her hand. JiU hugged Dara and Park Bom and said her farewell. It is time to go. They teleported JiU to the nearest town, thus starts her journey to Korea.

-

"Did the man talk?" SuA asked.

"No. He's one tough bastard" one of her girl replied.

"Well, shit. Let's go" SuA put on her long coat and light her cigarette.

She went down from her penthouse with her guards and entered the black SUV. As they ride down the city of Seoul, SuA lost in thought staring at the nightlife.

She sold her soul to the Devil to reach the top. From a dirty hooker, to the owner of an empire. Still, she couldn't find her monster of a father. That night still haunts her. Since then, all men are her enemy. Well, some of the bitches tried to take her down, but they were an easy read.

"Only a woman knows a woman heart. What the fuck do guys know? They just want some pussies and asses. Nothing else matter. You shake some ass and ride some dicks, you can control the man to do your bidding. Even starts a war. Like Helen of Troy. She fucked Prince Paris of Troy and Greek's Menelaus wages war for her against Troy for 10 fucking years." SuA thought to herself.

They arrived at an abandoned warehouse. She went inside to see three men hanging in air by their arms. She lit another cigarette and starts talking.

"Well, Mr. Kang. Good evening. How are you?" She grinned.

The one in the middle, Kang just glared at her. His face bruised and bloodied.

"Sorry if my girl get rough on you. Well, you like it rough too if I remembered correctly" she chuckled.

"Now, back to business. I need names, Kang. Who else with you?" SuA exhaled her smoke.

Kang just glared at her in silence. SuA stared at him without any expression. Then she flicked her finger. Her girls brought 3 people with their head covered. The girls uncovered their heads. One middle aged woman, a teen girl, and a boy. Kang screamed at the sight of them. It was his family.

"Well, you're not giving me any choice here. Bring the boy here. Now. Names, please?" SuA questioned Kang as she hold down the boy. The boy cried calling his father.

Kang still won't answer.

"Okay. This is on you." SuA took out a combat knife from her thigh and put it at the boy's throat.

"Last chance~~~" SuA said in a sing-song voice.

"Please.... I can't... They'll kill me." Kang begged.

"Wrong answer" SuA replied.

She slid her knife upward and sliced the boy's throat. Kang screamed at the sight of it. The mother and the girl cried erratically, trying to break free from their capturer. SuA called her girl to bring the mother. She kicked the boy's body with her foot aside.

"Now, again. Names." SuA held the mother down and placed her knife against her throat.

"YOU BITCH!!! YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!! HAVE YOU NO HEART?! HE'S JUST A BOY!!!" Kang yelled and cried.

"YOU MEN ARE THE ONE WHO CREATED ME! AND NOW YOU CALLED ME A MONSTER? THIS IS YOUR SINS!! I AM YOUR JUDGEMENT! NOW I. WANT. THOSE. NAMES!!" SuA shouted in rage. 

She stabbed the back of the woman's head to make her point. She walked towards the teenage girl and grabbed her by the hair. She dragged her in front of Kang.

"NAMES!!! OR I SLICE HER GUTS OPEN AND HANG HER ON THE PARK WITH HER INTESTINES" SuA threatened.

"PRESIDENT JUNG AND SENATOR HAN!! THOSE TWO ARE THE ONES THAT INSTRUCTED ME! THEY FORCED ME TO DO IT!!" Kang screamed the names out.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" SuA smiled and tossed the girl aside.

Her girl gave a handkerchief to wipe her hands off. She threw it aside and lit her cigarette. 

"What else did they ask you to do?" SuA asked.

"Killed those girls, and make it look like your organization did it. Make the cops came on top of you. That's it." Kang replied, crying.

"Huh... They came up to me for support. Now they're tying up loose end. Guess I have to accelerate my plans. Thanks, Kang" SuA grinned.

"Let my daughter go... Please..." Kang begged SuA.

"Not gonna hurt her in the first place. But you? Different story" SuA grinned.

She wave her hands towards her girls. The girls drenched Kang and the other 2 men in gasoline. 

"You killed those girls in cold blooded. My girls. They were my sisters, our sisters. For you fucking pigs, they might be your sex objects. But to us, they were family." SuA stared in anger.

She took out her P30L and shot the girl in her head. She lit her Zippo lighter up.

"Don't pray. God already turned His back on you. Tell the Devil I said hello" she said and threw her lighter to Kang. 

Kang screamed as he burned to his death. SuA watched as Kang burns. Her girls ask her what should be done to the bodies. 

"Hang them on the streets. Let start sending them the message." The girls nodded and start collecting the bodies.

Suddenly her phone rang. She picked it up. One of her girl reported that a woman is looking for her and waiting for her at the hotel. 

"Busy night. Somehow everyone's looking for me." She muttered under her breath.

She went to the hotel her girl mentioned. Her girls were there, waiting for her. They guided her to the woman that wanted to meet her.

SuA relaxed herself up whenever she's around a woman. Any woman can meet her freely. They usually asked to be protected or asking for a way out from the dark side. She always ready to help them. But different story when it comes to men. Her presence herself can cause any man to freeze in fear. She was extremely notorious when dealing with men. Thus earning her nickname 'Medusa'.

Then she met her. Red hair, just like The Little Mermaid. Her lips red like roses. The woman was beautiful. She stopped on her track. She was awe struck. Her heart beats faster. Her iris widened. Then the woman turned her head. SuA stepped back a bit.

"Whoa......" She whispered.

"Hello, sorry to disturb you in this hour. I'm JiU" she bowed to SuA.

SuA bowed back to JiU. The girls were shocked. SuA never bowed to anyone before. This was the first.

"I'm SuA. I thought you were looking for me." SuA answered, struggling to maintain a straight face. She have to, for her image's sake.

JiU smiled at SuA. Compared to her file, she looked decent. She doesn't catch any bad aura from her. 

"If it's okay with you, can we speak in private?" JiU asked politely. 

"Sure. But can we do it at my place, if it doesn't bother you. I'm kinda have a long night. And my place is the only place i can relax." SuA answered politely.

She didn't know why she did that. Not even her sisters have been invited to her penthouse. 

JiU agreed and they both rode in the SUV back to the penthouse. The trip was dead silent. SuA can't help herself from stealing glance at JiU. JiU seems to be enjoying the scenery. Her air gave out that she's not from around. SuA broke the silence.

"So, where you from?" She asked.

"Ilsan" JiU answered shortly. Then they went back to silence.

The whole trip was nerve-wrecking for SuA. She almost hyperventilated. She was drenched in sweat. They took the lift and went up to the penthouse. JiU was in awe. The place was huge and elegant. And extremely tidy. Everything was arranged accordingly.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to take a shower. Mi casa su casa" SuA took off her coat and hung it at the coat hanger.

JiU watched SuA as she walked past her. She's well equipped. Her gear looked military. Tactical armor vest, MOLLE holsters, and tactical knees and elbows pads.

"Those are high grade military gear. And her guns looked like H&K P30L" JiU thought to herself.

SuA went upstairs to get her shower, leaving JiU alone downstairs. She scanned around the house. Seemed like she's living alone. She thought considering her reputation her, her house must have been like a dungeon or evil lair or something. But it felt like home. Just like her base in Mount Olympus. She sit on the sofa and waited for SuA.

SuA came downstairs after showering. She wore a t-shirt, a sweatpants and towel on her head. JiU looked at her and broke out laughing. SuA was confused.

"Yah! What you're laughing at?" SuA confused.

"Sorry. I didn't expect that" JiU wiped her tears, trying her best to stop laughing.

"What, this?" She pointed at herself.

"Yeah" Jiu nodded.

"Yeah... Whatever. So, whats up? Drinks?" SuA opened the cooler and brought out some ice. She set it down on the bar counter

"Got raki and honey?" JiU asked, walking towards the counter.

"Wow, that's strong stuff. And no. Sorry. But I got Jager." SuA offered. 

"Yeah. That'll do." JiU answered.

"Ice?" SuA asked.

"Nah, make it shots. And leave the bottle." JiU answered back.

SuA took out shot glasses and a bottle of Jagermeister and put it in front of JiU. She poured herself a whiskey on ice. JiU poured the liquor into the shot glasses and drank it up.

"Wow, usually people made a Jager bomb. But you drank it pure." SuA smiled and took a sip of her whiskey.

"Hehe~ I'm a purist when it comes to drinking. You're not bad yourself. 40 years old Macallan." JiU replied while looking at the bottle.

"So now we're well acquainted, tell me the truth. You're not from Ilsan, do you?" SuA leered at JiU.

JiU looked at her while drinking her shot. 

"I am from Ilsan" JiU lied.

"Don't take me for a fool, lady. Your gait pattern, the way you looked at my gears just now. That's military. Your drink. Only the 1% fuckers liked Jager and you don't fucking look like one. Now, why don't you come clean before I put a fucking round of 40 right between your eyes?" SuA threatened JiU while lighting her cigarette.

JiU just smiled and pour herself another shot. She pulled her cigarette from her breast pocket, took SuA's lighter and lit it up. She took a long sip and exhaled.

"Huh, you caught on that. You're sharp." JiU drank her shot.

"Won't survive this long in this fucking field without picking a thing or two, love. Wanna spill?" SuA smiled.

"Okay. I can't stand this charade either. I need information from you." JiU answered.

"On what?" SuA asked

"Terrorist cell in Croatia" JiU replied.

"Hehe~ Sorry, love. Mama haven't gone global yet." SuA walked towards the sofa and JiU followed. 

She took out a file in her bag and passed it to SuA. SuA took it and started reading. Her eyes widened. She looked at JiU.

"What the fuck is this?" SuA asked. 

"You tell me. Your organization is financing the cell. Thought you should know" JiU smoked her cigarette.

"Girl, this is new to me. I'm still trying to take over South Korea right now. Besides, I don't deal with men."

"Well, someone in your organization is. Any idea who?" Jiu asked

SuA shook her head. SuA was distraught. Who could have done this? If this made public, the military will come after her. She threw the file on the table and massaged her temple.

"Seems like you really have no idea about this. But the person who did this have the intels that I need. Here's a proposition for you. I help you clean your organization up, you help me get the person of interest. You wouldn't have the Internal Safety riding on your ass, and I'll be on my way after I have my intels. It's a win-win." JiU proposed to SuA. 

"What guarantee do i have that you wont make this go public?" SuA glared at JiU.

JiU took the file and a waste bin and went to the balcony. She lit the file up and threw it into the bin. Then she went back inside.

"That's the only copy I have. There's no soft copy." JiU smiled. "So, you're in?"

"Do I have any choice?" SuA looked at JiU.

"I guess not. Here's my number. I'll be staying at the hotel you picked me up just now. And thanks for the drink." JiU replied and made her way out of the penthouse. But she stopped midway 

"Ouh. One more thing. Do you have any idea where to have breakfast? Since I'm not from here, I wanna try the local foods." JiU asked SuA.

SuA couldn't believe her ear. This woman is something else.

"I'll bring you to a place for breakfast tomorrow." SuA grinned.

"Sweet! It's a date then. Call me when you're there" JiU bid her farewell and went out of the door.

SuA was alone in her penthouse. Her thoughts jumbled. She didn't know what's what anymore. This is too much to process. But one thought was highlighted.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? She tamed me up!" Sua just grinned by her thought.


	5. Into The Fire

SuA tossed and turned on her bed. Her mind was boggled by a lot of things. But what troubled her the most is JiU. Who is she? How did she get her hands on all of the informations? Is she an ally or an enemy? Can she be trusted?

But she suddenly she smiled in the darkness of her room. Not out of malice, but pure wonder. She met a lot of women, but no one gets her like this. She was mesmerized by everything about her. 

Her hair, her face, her smile, her laughter, her eyes. She said it was a facade, but it seems too honest. If it was, then JiU is one hell of an actress. She laughed at herself and covered herself with her comforter.

-

"President Jung, sir. We have a problem." A man in suit reported to Jung. 

"What?" Jung turned his head.

"3 bodies were found hanging in front of Manager Kang's house. They belonged to his family." The man continued.

"When was this?" Jung expression changed.

"Last night. It seemed that they were executed. There was no sign of Manager Kang's body." The man replied.

"That fucker, Kang... He fucked up." Jung hastily took out his phone and make a call.

"Hello? Han. We have a problem."

"What now?" Senator Han replied.

"Kang fucked up. That whore might be onto us. Kang's family just got murdered by her" Jung replied.

"Son of a bitch..... Fuck me! Yah! You said he will take care of this. How the fuck did he fucks this up?!" Han shouted through his phone.

"No idea. Han, what should we do?" Jung asked.

"That bitch is the stain in our records. If we don't silent her, you and I gonna get fucked. You hear? Handle this out. It was your idea in the first place to use that fucker Kang!" Han shot out 

"Fuck you! It was your idea to use her!! You fucking handle her!" Jung lost his patience.

"Fine! I send someone to handle her! Just do whatever the fuck you can on your side. I can't jeopardize my career now. Fuck!!" Han disconnected.

Han threw his phone to the wall. He paced to and fro, thinking what he should do. Everything is in the open. Medusa is on his tail one way or another. Kang must have told her everything. He knew Medusa has the most effective method of torturing to coax out information. He saw it with his own eyes. 

"Hee Jin. Give me your phone" he ordered the man in suit. Hee Jin gave Jung his phone. He then make a call.

"Yah, I got an assignment for you." Jung said.

-

SuA arrived at the hotel JiU was staying. It was her hotel anyway. She walked into the lobby. The staff bowed their head to SuA. SuA raised her hand to greet back and they all went back to their work. She sat the lounge and lit her cigarette.

"Madam Henrietta, would like some beverages?" Her staff offered her.

"The usual, please. Thank you" SuA replied with a pleasing smile.

SuA never used her real name ever since she rose to power. She created Henrietta as an alias to cover her real identity. Despite her notoriety, she was a good employer. She took a great care of her employees. The main reason why her employees were loyal to a fault to her.

She took out her phone and the piece of paper JiU gave her. She put in the number and placed the call. Shortly after, the call connected.

"Hello.." JiU answered in a husky voice. Apparently, she just woke up 

"Yah, it's me. I'm waiting at the lounge" SuA replied flatly.

"This early in the fucking morning.... How dare you try to scam me, yah!!" JiU suddenly shouted.

SuA winced by the loudness. 

"Yah! It's me! You asked me to bring you out for breakfast. Come down to lounge. I'm waiting for you." SuA ticked off.

"Ah~~ SuA.... Sorry. I thought it was 'It's me' scam. Hehe. Sorry. Give me 15 minutes" JiU replied apologeticly.

SuA put down her phone and smoke her cigarette. She looked outside from her seat. The street was bustling. People going to work or whatever business they have in mind. She envied these day dwellers. Living a normal life, have friends, have a lovelife...

"Lucky fuckers...." SuA thought to herself.

Her coffee came and she took a sip of it. She continued to stare at the street until JiU slapped her shoulder. She was startled and almost screamed. She looked at JiU in irritation but her facial expression soften up when she looked at her smile.

"Sorry! I just woken up when you called. Did you wait long?" JiU said while smiling.

"Yah! Do that again I'll shoot you!" SuA replied in annoyance. JiU just laughed while waving her hand.

"So, is this where we going to eat? I see you already have your coffee" JiU asked.

"Nah, just waiting for you here. You wanna have a cup before we go? The coffee here is really good." SuA offered.

"Says the owner of the hotel. But sure. I'll take that offer. Couldn't function properly without a cup anyway" JiU waved at the waiter while lighting her cigarette. She placed her order.

"Wait, you knew?" SuA startled.

"Yep. Even your real name, Kim Bo Ra." JiU whispered.

"What else?" SuA suddenly grim.

"Just that, I guess. Why?" JiU accepted her coffee with a smile. But she noticed SuA's hand in her coat, holding her gun. She guessed she went too far with her jokes.

"Only your real name and your family. That's all. You can trust me on that." JiU answered monotonously while sipping her coffee. SuA relaxed herself and let go of her gun. She brushed back her hair and exhaled, lighting another cigarette up.

"We go after you finish your cup. I know a good place serving traditional Korean breakfast." SuA replied in the same tone. Suddenly, the staff gave them an egg tart each.

"Sorry to bother you, Madam Henrietta. This is the new addition for our hotel breakfast menu. It is egg tart. We would hope to hear what you think of this addition." The staff explained to SuA.

She and JiU ate the tarts and evaluate its taste. JiU hummed loudly, overjoyed. SuA smiled at JiU reaction. The tarts were indeed delicious. She placed an ok for the idea and asked her to pass a compliment to the patissier.

"Madam Henrietta? Wow..." JiU teased.

"Shut up. You done?" SuA asked in annoyance and woke up from her seat.

JiU nodded and followed her from behind. She then walked arm in arm with SuA. SuA was shocked by her action. So much that she blushed in red. JiU just skipped happily, unaware of her action made SuA blushed like mad.

SuA called the valet to bring her car. Shortly after her car came. JiU gasped in awe. 

"Is that Lamborghini Countach?! That's a rare piece!! Where did you get it?" JiU whistled while admiring SuA's car. SuA just chuckled by her reaction.

"Yah. You're embarrassing me. Get in." SuA offered while opening a door for her. 

JiU entered and shrieked like a teenage girl. She admired the interior of the Italian beast. Everything is still in its vintage condition except the radio, the only piece that came from the 21st Century. JiU face twisted in disgust. What a blasphemy to put in a classic.

"SuA, why? Just why? You defiled this beauty with this." JiU criticized SuA while pointing at the radio.

"Hahaha!!! Where in the world can you find a cassette in this era? Be sensible." SuA laughed at JiU reaction.

"But... Bleagh!!!" JiU replied, shuddering.

"You can go with a taxi if this disgust you too much. I'll send you the location." SuA replied flatly.

JiU quickly fastened her seatbelt and sit quietly in her seat. SuA chuckled and shaking her head. Then they started their trip in silent. SuA couldn't stand the silent so she switched on her radio and played her playlist.

"Wait, Tupac? That's ghetto, sista!!" JiU trying to imitate Black American accent.

SuA laughed out loud by JiU accent. 

"Yah, stop that. I'm driving here. But yeah. Problem?" SuA asked.

"Hell naw!! Imma take on Pac's lines, you got Dre, ya heard?" JiU still in her accent.

"Why I gotta be Dre?" SuA asked, still laughing.

"Coz you ain't a gangsta, homie" JiU making gang sign with her hand.

They both rapped along with the songs along their trip. Not long after, they arrived at the restaurant. JiU was entices by the smell came out of the restaurant. Right on time, her stomach growled. SuA just laughed at her and went in with her.

They placed their orders and waited patiently. SuA broke the silent with her question.

"JiU, be honest with me. Are you my enemy, or my ally?" SuA asked. The question took JiU off guard.

"I'm not out for you, if you are wondering. I just want to find some information, and I can only get it by working with you." JiU answered.

"What information?" SuA asked.

"None of your business." JiU replied.

"Well, you can pay for yourself then." SuA shot back.

"AAAAA!! That's evil!!! How could you that?!" JiU almost broke into tears.

"You gotta give me something, JiU. I got a lot of people coming after me. I worked my ass up to erase my past. And here you are, with a full file of the things I erased." SuA answered.

"Fine. I guess I can let you in on something. I'm here for my own vendetta. So you can rest assures that my blade won't be pointed towards you or your back." JiU lit her cigarette.

"Okay. Then you pay for half of it" SuA replied. 

"Heesh!! What a cheapskate!!" JiU pouted her lips.

SuA just smiled at her. Then their foods arrived. There was a wide variety of dishes. JiU eyes sparkled as she watched them. JiU took a bite and grinned widely. She loves every bite of it and ate with gusto. SuA just watched in amazement at JiU. She made the food seems extremely delicious.

"Wow... That was delicious! I never had these before. Thanks SuA!" JiU thanked SuA while tapping her stomach. 

"Yeesh, have some manners, will you? But sure. No problem" SuA replied.

They proceed to pay but SuA declined when JiU offered to pay her portion. 

"It was just a joke. It's my treat, to celebrate us working together" SuA said 

"Wow. So kind of you! Thanks!" JiU happily replied and gave her a quick squeeze from behind. This made SuA blushed once again.

"What's with this girl?!" SuA thought to herself.

They went towards the car while lighting their cigarettes. As they about to enter the car, a black van rushed towards their direction. A couple of armed masked men rushed out. JiU immediately pulled SuA into cover by the wall of the restaurant as they about to open fire. The men opened fire towards them.

"What the fuck?!" SuA screamed. 

JiU took out her M9A3 and starts shooting back. The men took cover while firing. SuA joined in the fight, shooting towards the men.

"Cover me! I need to get my bag!" JiU shouted to SuA.

"Why the fuck-" Too late. JiU already started her move. 

"Fuck it!!" SuA shoots to cover JiU.

JiU rushed towards the car and opened the door. She took out her bag and came back towards SuA. 

"Why the fuck you came back?! What's in the bag so important that you have to risk your ass for it?" SuA reloaded her P30L and returned fire.

"That's a fucking Countach!! Over my dead body that beauty shot up to shits!" JiU replied while unzipping her bag.

"That's was your concern?! Fuck's wrong with you?!" SuA shouted

"Relax, we're safe. Those cocksuckers can't shoot for shit. Here. Take this." JiU gave her a military face mask. 

"What's this for?" SuA asked

"Just wear it, okay? And follow me. I'll show you how we do it in 21." JiU replied while wearing her face mask. SuA just followed JiU order.

JiU took out a flashbang and a smoke grenade and hooked them on her belt. She then took out two FMG-9 and gave one to SuA. She gave SuA a quick how to and gave her 2 magazines. 

She took of the smoke grenade pin and release the spoon. She threw it in the between them. JiU signalled SuA to wait. The men were thrown into confusion by the smoke. JiU started her move. To SuA's surprise, the mask blocked the smoke and the eyepiece outlined the enemies in the smoke. 

JiU fired her shots taking down the enemies one by one. SuA joined after. The smoke disrupted the men's vision, causing them to shoot randomly. JiU signalled SuA to get to cover and threw her flashbang. The flash and sound of the grenade incapacitated the remaining enemies, making them easier for taking out. JiU and SuA finished off the remainder.

The street stood silent. They took off the mask as the smoke dissipated. Now SuA realized that this goofy girl is not just anyone. She is the true killing machine. Gangsters like her is pale in comparison to JiU.

"Anyone alive?" JiU asked while unmasking the men

"Nah, they're dead." SuA replied. 

"Any idea who?" JiU asked. 

Suddenly a phone rang. They looked around to find it. JiU found it and gave it to SuA. SuA picked it up and kept her silence.

"Is it done?" The man asked. SuA immediately recognized the voice.

"Il Sung, how are you?" SuA grinned

The phone disconnected. 

"You know him?" JiU asked. Suddenly, police siren can be heard in the distance.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here and back to my place. We talk on the way." SuA replied and started running towards her car. They both quickly get out from the area

"That was Choi Il Sung. Jung's lackey and hitman." SuA replied while driving. Luckily, throughout the firefight not a single round hit the car.

"Who is this Jung?" JiU asked while lighting up her cigarette and opening the window.

"Light one for me. He's the President of TR Enterprise, the largest shipping company in Korea." SuA replied and took the cigarette from JiU.

"You got beef with him?" JiU further asked.

"No, but he started one with me. I helped him and a senator, Senator Han rose into power and position. In return, they gave me the rights of several high valued real estates and keep the police forces from interrupting my businesses." SuA answered.

"Why would they do that?" JiU asked. 

"No idea. My money's on destroying any traces of shady deals they ever made. Heard Senator Han want to run for President. The night before i met you, i interrogated one of their lackey. They killed some of my girls in cold blooded and tried to pin them on me, to set the cops onto me." SuA gripped her steering wheel tight. She grimaced while remembering what had happened.

"Fuck.... That's fucked up. Poor girls. They caught in the crossfire." JiU replied

"Yeah. That's why they're gonna pay." SuA replied in anger.

"Look, seems like you fighting a battle on two fronts with no ally. And with someone high in the government to boot. Let me help you." JiU offered.

"Thanks, JiU. Appreciate it." SuA smiled.

SuA dropped JiU off at the hotel, but she told SuA to wait for her. A couple of minutes later, JiU came down with her luggage. 

"Open the front boot." JiU requested.

"JiU, what're you doing?" SuA said in shock.

"I'm going to stay with you. It's easier to plan our actions. Beside, no guarantee they didn't know where you live. I need you alive to help me get what i want. I can protect you from them at the same time." JiU smiled at SuA.

"What? I can protect myself!" SuA exclaimed.

"With the way you shoot? Dream on" JiU chuckled, opening the boot and stowed her luggage. SUA just watched in bewilderment.

"Chop chop now. Come on!" JiU said and got into the car.

"What's wrong with the way I shoot?!" SuA yelled and got into the car.

They arrived at the penthouse. JiU set her luggage down in the living room and sit at the armchair. She exhaled in exhaustion and lit her cigarette. SuA hung her coat and brought a bottle of vodka with two shot glasses. She poured into both glasses and offered one to JiU. They both raised their glasses and drank it.

"So, what's your plan?" JiU asked.

"Well, knock through the front door and set them all ablaze" SuA drank another shot and lit her cigarette.

"You're really confident in your shooting, eh?" JiU snickered.

"Once again, why are you slamming me on that matter?" SuA massaged her temple.

"I gave you two mags, and including the one in the well, that's three. You used it all up when they were only seven of them. I only used half of my first mag" JiU laughed at SuA. This pissed SuA off. She got up and went for her ammo boxes.

"Yeah? Sorry about your ammo, Miss Sniper! I pay them back your damn 9mm!" SuA threw a box of 9mm ammunition at JiU. 

JiU yelped as she evaded the throw. SuA sat back again and drank the vodka by the bottle. JiU got up and sit right beside SuA. She put her hand on one of SuA thighs and started talking.

"SuA, sorry. I'm just teasing you. Forgive me, okay? It just that I never had someone close to my age as a friend. Sorry?" JiU apologized sincerely. 

Suddenly JiU started to revealed about herself to SuA. This is considered foolish to reveal something that critical to someone you only knew for a couple of days, but JiU felt safe around SuA. She can trust SuA. SuA cried upon hearing JiU's story and hugged her tightly. JiU hugged her back and smiled.

"Nobody should have gone through that. I'm sorry." SuA softly whispered to JiU. This made JiU really sure that she can put her trust in SuA. Because SuA has always been genuine towards JiU all this time.

"I'm not looking for sympathy. Just letting you know where I'm coming from and the reason why. I hope you can understand." JiU held SuA's hands and smiled gently at her. SuA just nodded and wiped off her tears.

"So, what should we do now?" SuA sniffled.

"For now, let's take a break. I kinda need a drink. You want some?" JiU invited.

-

Jung was flustered. How can seven well equipped men couldn't took down a woman with a pistol? He frowned and now started to worry. He was at his wit's end. He picked up his phone and called Han.

"Han, we need to use the police force. I just sent a group to kill her, but they wiped out. She's too dangerous to be handled in the shadow. Time to make it public." Jung pleaded.

-

SuA just watched JiU as she drank her soju in the drinking hole. And boy, she can drink. This is the ninth bottle and now she's ordering chasers to go with it. SuA only got to her fourth glass of soju. Suddenly JiU got up and went outside. SuA followed her, only to see her looking up at the sky.

"SuA, wanna see something cool?" JiU said and winked at SuA.

"Sure, what is it?" SuA nodded.

JiU staggered while inhaling deeply. SuA came to her aid but JiU waved at her telling she is fine. She continued to inhaled deeply and slowly released the breath through her mouth. She snapped her fingers and her breath turned into a steady stream of fire.

SuA watched with her mouth gaped open. She couldn't believed her eyes. This chick just breath fire. JiU exhaled the last breath out with a force making it into a small fireball. She inhaled again and exhaled a thick jet of smoke.

"Cool, right?" JiU raised her eyebrow at SuA.

"Wah... Daebak!!! How did you do it?!" SuA clapped her hands.

"Hehehe, just one of those things that I can do." JiU smiled. "I'm fine now. You want to continue drinking?" She asked. SuA shook her head.

"Sorry you have to accompany me for my selfish reason. Beside, I thought Asian countries doesn't open their drinking hole during the day." JiU laughed.

"Well, some of it. But it's really hard to find. Beside no one crazy enough to drink in the day." SuA answered.

JiU just laughed at the statement. She grabbed SuA's hand in her own and they both walked slowly down the street. SuA just looked at her hand and just smiled while looking ahead. Her hand was warm, a pleasant feeling during this cool autumn. SuA just enjoyed the moment with JiU. Really hard to see that this morning they just involved in a firefight with seven men.

A capped man in a mask walked towards both of them. They were unaware of the presence as they were chatting with each other. Suddenly he took out his gun and opened fire at SuA and JiU. They reacted too late and the bullets hit them. 

JiU and SuA wasn't wearing their kevlar vests since the drinking hole was near to SuA's place. JiU caught three shots; two on her chest and one on her throat. SuA was shot 5 times; three on her chest one on her stomach, and one went through her head. The pedestrians scattered and ran away from them upon hearing the gunshots, screaming.

The man ran away from the scene after shooting, leaving JiU and SuA in their pool of blood. JiU's regenerative ability kicked in the moment the bullets pierced her body, almost immediately stopped her bleeding. She crawled to SuA to check on her. SuA was hanging by a thread. Her face was busted by the shot.

"SUA!!! FUCK!! STAY WITH ME!!" JiU screamed. 

SuA chocked on her blood, her breathing erratic and her body shook violently. The shot on her head went through her cheek and went clean through. JiU's mind went overdrive. Then she remembered.

"Sorry, CL unnie! I have to break my promise! I cant afford to lose her!" She said to herself.

She took her knife at her thighs and cut her wrist opened. She put her cut wrist to SuA mouth.

"SUA! DRINK THIS, YOU HEAR ME!! YOU HAVE TO IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" JiU shouted at SuA, forcing SuA to drink her blood. 

This was her only hope. SuA gargled blood and vomitted them out. SuA went into shock from the lost of blood. JiU still forced her to take in the blood. She hoped SuA managed to ingest it.

Suddenly SuA threw her head back and screamed loudly. Her body shook more violently than before, hurling blood from her mouth. JiU hold her tightly and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Please.. Please God. MAKE IT WORKS!!!!!" JiU screamed.


	6. Dead Women Do Tell Tales

The street was almost empty by the gunshots, it was just the two of them on the street. SuA suddenly froze and laid limp in JiU's arms. JiU panicked and checked for her vitals. It was slow, but steady. SuA started breathing slowly and the wound on her face started to close. 

JiU was relieved by this. She carried SuA up bridal style and ran to the penthouse. She placed SuA on the floor and ran to the bathroom to get water and towels. She cleaned SuA's wounds and rip opened her clothes to check to if the wound closed up. 

The bullets from her chest and stomach slowly ejected form the wound. She pulled the bullets and threw it into the water basin. She wiped SuA's face and check the exit wound behind her head. The wound gradually closed up. JiU continued to clean SuA's blood with the towels and water, the floor stained with her blood. 

Suddenly SuA's body engulfed in flames and floated in the air. JiU dashed back and was terrified to see the view in front of her. SuA's hair slowly turned violet, her eyes turned orange. She stared forward and the fire suddenly extinguished. SuA fell to the ground and forces herself to get on all four. 

"JiU...... help...." She called out to JiU and passed out.

JiU ran towards her and cradled SuA in her arms. SuA was burning hot and her face grimaced in pain. Her breathing was laboured and she started to sweat profusely. JiU carried SuA to the bathroom and laid her in the bathtub. She ran the water onto SuA and stripped her naked. She was thrown into confusion. 

SuA body have two dragons impression wrapping around her upper chest and down to both of her arm. The impressions started out so faded but growing clearer by each second. The dragons were fire red and the heads of the dragons imprinted on SuA's stomach. The bodies of the dragons wrapped around her upper body, continuing all around both her arms and the tails ended on the backs of SuA's hands.

JiU shook her head and continue to check on SuA's body temperature. She is still hot and JiU continued to shower her a bit longer. Shortly after, JiU wiped her dry and carried her to her bed. She turned on the air-conditioning and put the comforter on top of SuA. She placed a wet towel on SuA's forehead and exit her room. 

She continued to clean the floor and anywhere that was stained by the blood. Once done, she cleaned herself and threw away the blood soaked, clothing. While putting her shirt, she looked at her tattoo on her collarbones. It was a black tribal wings tattoo spread across her upper cleavage. 

She never remembered having one, but one day it was there. Was it the same occurance as SuA just now? She dismissed her thought and quickly put her shirt on. She check on SuA's condition. But no changes. She brushed SuA's hair with her hand and stared in worry at her.

"Please be safe, SuA. You're a vicious fighter. Fight and live! We got revenges to be exacted." JiU teared up and gently kissed SuA's cheek.

-

SuA woke up and found herself in the street. She looked around and saw nobody was there. The area looked familiar but she can't figure out where. Suddenly she heard a woman scream and she immediately rushed to find the source.

"It came from that house! But why the hell the house looked familiar?" She thought to herself.

She found the exact location of the scream and kicked the door opened. She saw a group of men about to rape a woman. She lunged forward to tackle the men but went through them. This confused her, but she tried once again. The same thing happened. She was perplexed. But she fell down in horror and backed up against the wall. 

The woman they were raping, it was her. She gasped and closed her mouth with her hands. Tears started to fall and she shook her head in denial. Then she realised everything. The street, the house, it was her house back when she was a teenager. Those men were the monsters who destroyed her life.

She broke down in tears and screamed in agony. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her. She raised her head in fear but she saw herself when she was 16 years ago. Face bruised and covered in blood, clothes ripped apart. She was carrying a katana.

"What happens to trusting no one, SuA? What's so special about her that you starting to trust her?" The past her spoke, spite in her voice.

She suddenly grabbed SuA's hair and dragged her towards the men.

"LOOK! THIS IS WHAT TRUSTING OTHERS HAD DONE TO YOU! YOU TRUSTED THAT YOUR FATHER WOULD CHANGE, BUT LOOK! YOU HAVEN'T HAD YOUR FIRST KISS, YET YOU GOT DICKS STUFFED IN YOUR PUSSY, MOUTH, AND ASS!! THIS IS WHAT TRUSTING OTHERS HAS DONE TO YOU!!" She grabbed SuA's face to look at the past SuA's face. 

SuA just wailed in grief and agony by the sight of it. Then she was threwn across the room. Her cheek grazed the floor, and started to bleed. The past SuA drove her katana to SuA's heart. SuA winced by the immense pain in her chest and looked up to past SuA.

"You weakling should stay dead. Only when you are dead, I can live happily" past SuA pulled the katana out and disappeared.

SuA fell to the floor, her heart stopped beating. She watched the wretched scene and life ebbed away from her. Her vision getting blur and everything turned dark.

"Fuck....." SuA said before exhaling her last breath.

SuA suddenly woke up. She took a look at her surrounding. It was the same street. And the same things happened once again. The screaming, past SuA, everything. Everything happens all over again. And when SuA lost conscious, she woke up at the same spot again and again. When she tried to ran away, past SuA would came after her and killed her again.

When she didn't do anything, past SuA would came behind her and decapitated her head. By now, past SuA had killed her by almost a hundred ways. SuA was exhausted, watching the cursed scene all over again for the hundredth of times.

"Please be safe, SuA. You're a vicious fighter. Fight and live! We got revenges to be exacted." suddenly a voice whispered in her ear. 

She turned around to see where it came from. What was that?

"Fight SuA..."

"Fight...

"I need you...."

"My friend...."

"My love...."

"FIGHT SUA!!! FIGHT!!!!" Suddenly JiU appeared in front of SuA and disappeared in that instance. 

SuA just stood there, petrified. It was JiU's voice. Then her memories with JiU flooded her head. Those little times they shared together might be short, but it felt she had been with JiU all through her life. She felt JiU's sincerity in everything she did. She knew for the first time her trust is well placed. 

And she realized why all this time why her heart always at ease and in peace whenever JiU was by her side. Her eyes changed, not a lifeless eyes anymore. She slapped her face and turn towards the house.

"YAHH!!! COME THE FUCK OUT, YOU FUCK!! I'M WAITING RIGHT HERE, YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKER!!!" SuA shouted, her fists gripped tight.

And the past SuA appeared before her, grinning maliciously.

"You really have a beautiful scream, Bo Ra. Ready to die again?" past SuA readied her stance.

"Sorry bitch. Not gonna die TONIGHT!" SuA screamed.

SuA's body engulfed in roaring red fire. Her eyes turned orange and her hair turned violet. She grinned at Past SuA. Past SuA flinched. SuA lashed her arm and snapped her fingers, sending a jet stream of fire towards Past SuA. The fire burnt her left side of her body. She shrieked in pain, sprawling on the floor. 

She used her katana as a boost to get her up, glaring fiercely at SuA. She couldn't understand why SuA suddenly have a will to fight her back.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Past SuA screamed.

"Nothing. Just that I remembered i have someone waiting for me on the other side." She grinned. "Sorry kid. Stay buried inside of me, as a memento of my dark past" SuA added and lashed her arm and snapped her fingers. Past SuA burst into flames.

"SUUUUAAAAAA!!!!!" Past Sua screamed as she burnt in the furious fire.

"Not SuA, you twat. It's Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist!" SuA snapped her finger again.

-

SuA woke up and sat up quickly. She looked around. It was her own room. She felt relieved. She put her face into her hands and exhaled. She sniffed and glanced around.

"Wait... Why am I buck naked? And what is this on my body?" She thought to herself, got out from her bed and walked towards the mirror.

Her upper body was covered with dragon's tattoo. Her hair was violet, her eyes were bright orange. Then she remembered that she was shot. She checked her body for scars, but there was none. Then she checked out her body once more. She nodded in approval

"Wicked! I dunno how i got this, but i loike it!!" SuA nodded to herself.

But then she remembered. In her dream, she can shoot flame by lashing her arm and snapping her fingers. She hesitated and chuckled at her idea for a while. But what if it was true?

"Okay... Here goes nothing", SuA exhaled. 

SuA lashed her arm and snapped her finger. And of course a jet stream of fire came out and burn her armchair. SuA shrieked and tried to put off the flame with a a bathing robe. Suddenly JiU burst into her room in panic. They both shared a look at each other.

Both of them cried out at the same time. Mainly because there's a violet haired lady fanning a burnt chair, buck naked. JiU quickly get out of the room and slammed the door shut. SuA grabbed whatever clothes she could find and wore them, and ran after JiU.

"JiU!! Wait!!" SuA ran down the stairs in a hurry, almost stumbling.

JiU was downstairs at the living room eyes closed and covering her ears with her hands. SuA turned her around and snatched her hands down. JiU opened her eyes and looked at SuA.

"Hey, I'm back." SuA grinned at JiU.

JiU hugged SuA tightly and burst into tears. SuA hugged JiU back and patted the back of her head. SuA broke the hug and wiped JiU's tears with her hands. SuA hold the nape of JiU's neck, bringing JiU closer to her. SuA slowly kissed JiU'S lips. Shortly after, JiU responded her kisses and they started kissing passionately. They moved back and stumbled onto the sofa, lips still locked.

SuA broke the kiss and brushed JiU's hair aside. She cupped Jiu's face in her hands, eyes staring deeply into the others.

"Welcome home, SuA" JiU kissed SuA's forehead and cradled SuA's head in her chest.

-

"What?! No.. you're kidding!" JiU said in disbelief.

"I meant it! Wanna see me try one?" SuA tried to assures JiU of her story.

SuA told everything that happened to her in her dream over dinner. How she saw her past, how the past her tried to kill her, how JiU came to her and begged her to fight. They just ordered takeouts since it might be dangerous for them to be out at this moment.

"At the balcony. I can't afford to burn any of the furniture again" SuA invited JiU.

They both went to the balcony. SuA getting ready to show JiU her newfound power. She stood straight, then lashed and snapped her finger. Flame shoots out in a straight line, enlightening the night skyline. JiU whistled and clapped her hand. SuA grinned like an excited school girl.

"So, cool eh? I guess someone from above gave me this power to exact my revenge. God do exist after all." SuA bragged.

JiU leered at SuA and raised her hand up. Sparks began to form at her fingertips and as she shot it up in the air, a huge, blinding lightning cut through the sky. The sound of the thunder produced was so loud it was deafening. JiU eyes turned bright red and her hair glowed. Her face was grim.

"Do not mistaken the gift that I have given you as a power for you to abuse!" JiU threatened SuA.

SuA gasped and flinched by the event. JiU took a deep breath and exhaled. Her hair and her eyes stopped glowing. Her facial expression relaxed. She cupped SuA's face in her hand.

"SuA, I'm sorry. It's time I told you what really happened to you and who I really was." JiU spoke gently. They went inside and sat on the sofa. JiU held SuA's hand and started to explain.

"Everything I told you about what happened to my family, my journey to come here is true. None of it was a lie. But I withheld some information about who- no. What I really am." JiU calmly explained.

"Wha-wha- are you an alien?". SuA stuttered, her face was stricken with fear.

"What? No. Just a human like you, but maybe upgraded version." JiU chuckled. SuA just slowly nodded.

"Look. My family line is kinda unique. My mother used to wield a power, and she passed it down to her offspring by blood. I dunno the exact science behind it, but basically my blood is special. When you were shot, I let you drank some of my blood. It just a wild guess, but it worked. It saved your life. But at a cost." JiU explained.

"What cost?" SuA asked, her expression relaxed and turned to curiosity.

"This. Changed of appearance, awakening of power. Look, while you have a tattoo of dragons all over you upper body, mine was tribal wings emblazoned on my chest" JiU took off her jumper and showed SuA her tattoo while in a tank top.

SuA examine JiU's tattoo but her eyes caught somewhere else. JiU's cleavage. JiU realised this and flicked her forehead.

"Yah, eyes up here!" JiU scolded SuA gently. 

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." SuA giggled apologetically. JiU let out a small laugh.

"My power is that I can produce electrical energy at any rate that i want. From the power to charge a phone to a gigantic lightning storm. I can even throw lightning bolts." JiU made a lightning spear on her hand and made it disappeared again.

"It seems that the power awakened in you was fire. But SuA, you need training to fully control how you use you power. If not, you gonna accidently set something or someone on fire." JiU further explained.

"Right now, along with the ability to produce fire, you have quick regenerative ability and higher cognitive ability and motor response. That will too you have to train." JiU added.

"What was all that?" SuA seems confused. 

"Here. Better if I show you. Stand here okay?" JiU asked SuA.

JiU went to the other side of the room and suddenly threw her knife at SuA. SuA flinched by the action but somehow the knife seems to come at her in slow motion. SuA was confused. She raised her hand and caught the knife by the handle.

"Whoa. Did you threw that slowly or what?" SuA came at JiU and gave her back her knife.

"Wanna see how fast was i throwing that at you?" JiU asked SuA. SuA nodded in excitement.

JiU threw the knife again. The speed of the throw broke the sound barrier. The knife flew as fast as a bullet and stabbed the wall, causing an indentation to the wall surrounding the knife. The knife were buried deep into the wall, where only half of the handle can be seen.

"I threw it at my full power. If I grip your wrist without limiting my power, I could tore your hands apart." JiU explained.

SuA was scared alright, since she has stepped into a domain of epic weirdness. But she could feel that JiU explained all this things not to scare her, but to make her realized what she could do now. She definitely wouldn't want to crush or burn anyone by accident. Especially JiU.

"So right now, i have to start training with you to control my ability?" SuA asked. JiU nodded.

"One more question. Are we dating now, since all the kisses and seeing me buck naked..." SuA trailed off.

JiU guffawed by SuA's tenacity. Of all the things she could asked, she asked this one.

"You took my first kiss, and it has only been almost a month since we've known each other. What makes you think I'll let you go after all that? Hmm?" JiU held SuA's face gently with both her hands. 

But SuA swore she could hear something crackling on JiU's fingers when she held her face. SuA just gave her an awkward laugh. 

"Guess we're dating after all" SuA awkwardly laughed.

"She's cute and gorgeous. But batshit crazy when angry. Best not to get on her bad sides" she thought to herself.

But wait, a month? She thought she was shot yesterday.

"JiU, how long has I been unconscious?" SuA asked.

"Three weeks" JiU answered while lighting up her cigarette.

"WHAT?! THAT LONG?! I thought it was only a day or two!" SuA was appalled. JiU just shook her head.

SuA sat down right next to JiU. She hugged JiU and rested her head on JiU's shoulder.

"Thanks for taking care of me all this time, JiU. You must be scared that I was unconscious for so long" SuA apologized and kissed JiU's cheek.

"Yeah. No problem. So, this kissing and hugging and all, are we dating now?" JiU shot a question at SuA.

"Yeah, we're dating now..." SuA just smiled while saying the words.


	7. Calm Before The Storm

"So, is it done" Han asked In Tak, the man in a cap.

"Yeah. It's done" In Tak nodded. 

Han handed him a leather bag containing money. In Tak did a quick check and left the office. Before leaving, Han asked.

"Are you sure she is dead?" Han spoke.

"She wouldn't survive. Not when a blew her head off. Just check on the news. You'll find her rotting in the alley somewhere."

And sure did. The cops found two women bodies in their mid twenties, one of them was identified as Medusa. Han exhaled in relief. Now, everything is clear. No more black spot in his record. But little did he knew, the deads were planning for their awakening.

-

"So I'm officially dead?" SuA asked at JiU in confusion.

"Yeah. Both of us. Have to cover our tracks and retreat into the shadow. It would gave us some times to think and plan. Besides, I need to train you how to control your power." JiU answered.

They got out from the city and retreated into the thicks of forest in Jeju Island. They need to disappear from plain view of society. Not that they needed it since they changed how they looked. But it is best to take an extra precautionary step. Shortly after, they arrived at a mound in the middle of the forest.

"We're here." JiU announced. SuA looked around and saw nothing resembling any living structure.

"We going to camp here?" SuA asked.

"No, silly. Just wait and see" JiU snickered at SuA's remark.

JiU started to search the area. Then she found a block of granite south of the mound. She scanned the granite block and found what she was looking for.

JiU called SuA and she came over. She showed SuA the symbol. SuA frowned as she saw it.

"What is that?" SuA asked.

"This is the Ægishjálmur, or Helm of Awe. A Nordic esoteric rune. Traditionally it was painted on the foreheads ,some say it was even carved, of warriors to either confuse or strike fear into the hearts of foes. In particular it was intended as a sacred stave or protection for the warrior, to strike terror into his enemies and make him utterly fearless of the possibility of his own death, thus all but guaranteeing him absolute victory." JiU explained.

"Whoa... Wicked!! But what the hell does the Nordic rune came all the way to Korea?" SuA asked.

"Nah, this was made recently. Maybe a decade back or so" JiU answered.

"Che! I thought this was some Tomb Raider stuff going on here. Turns out some Nordic historian weeb carved some in the middle of nowhere." SuA scowled. JiU just laughed watching SuA's reaction.

"Yeah? You'd think otherwise after you see this" JiU teased SuA.

She took out her knife and cut her palm. SuA was astonished and held JiU's hand. JiU assured her that it was intentional and needed to be done. She wiped her palm on the symbol and it glowed. Suddenly a part of the mound dematerialized, showing an entrance. SuA mouth gaped open, still couldn't believe what just happened.

JiU closed SuA's mouth and spoke to her.

"So, ready for some tomb raiding?" JiU winked.

"You're kidding, right?" SuA laughed nervously.

"Yeah. This is actually a hidden base made by someone I knew. Come on. Let's get in." JiU washed the blood off her hand and led SuA in. 

The door materialized back behind them and lights turned on, exposing a staircase downward. They got down the staircase and into a enormous open space. SuA looked around in awe. 

"What is this place? How come no one ever found it?" SuA said while looking at her surrounding.

"It was a mission base made by my unnies. They used this whenever they have missions involving the North and South Korea. Besides the only way to open the base is if you are one of us." JiU answered, smiling at SuA's reaction. 

She remembered the way she was when she entered the Olympus mountain base. She must be looking exactly like SuA right now.

"Arty, you here?" JiU asked.

"Yep. What's up sister?" Artemis materialized in front of JiU. 

SuA saw Artemis and shrieked. She quickly ran and hid behind JiU. She held JiU's arms tightly. JiU guffawed at SuA. SuA was definitely terrified out of her wits.

"Ji- Ji- Ji- JiU!!! G- G- G- GHOST!!!!! SuA pointed at Artemis, her speech stuttered by her fear.

Artemis grinned and decided to tease SuA. She flew quickly towards SuA and shrieked like a banshee. SuA shut her eyes tightly and screamed on top of her lungs. Artemis and JiU laughed out hard, holding their stomach. SuA broke into tear and crawled to JiU.

"JiU.... JiU.... Help... HEEEEELP!!!" SuA screamed again for JiU. 

JiU wiped her tears, came toward SuA and hugged her tightly. She tried to muffled her laughter, but couldn't do so. She never thought to see this side of SuA. Usually she was the cool one, but who knew the Great Medusa was a chicken against ghosts?

"Okay, okay. Arty! Why did you do that?!" JiU scolded Artemis, still trying to control her laughter. SuA was really scared her body shook violently in JiU's arms.

"Sorry, sorry. Just couldn't help myself" Artemis wiped her tears and exhaled. "But who is she anyway?" Artemis asked.

"My girlfriend. And you just scared my girlfriend shitless" JiU answered.

"Ouh! Wow! I dunno you went that way." Artemis playfully teased JiU.

"What, you got problem with that?" JiU shot back. SuA still crying uncontrollably.

"Nah, but isn't she's too beautiful for an ugly ass like you? She could do much better, you know?" Artemis criticized JiU.

"Whoa... You really want to see your core, didn't you? Wanna see me infect your core with porn viruses?" JiU threatened.

"Hahaha!! No thanks. I had enough of desensitizing Aphrodite's porn websites. God knows how many dongs I have to see because of her" Artemis shuddered. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your beautiful girlfriend?" Artemis smiled.

"Oh yeah. Totally forgot about that. SuA, honey. Hey, hey! It's okay. It's not a ghost." JiU tried to calm SuA down, kissing her cheeks. SuA was wrecked beyond recognition.

"Ghost..." SuA sobbed silently.

"No, no, no.. not a ghost. She's an AI, artificial intelligent that run this base. Arty, change your clothes please. That white dress really isn't helping." JiU requested. Artemis nodded and changed into something better. Jeans and sweater. She even strengthen her materialization intensity, making her more opaque.

"Look, she's just an AI, okay? No ghost. Take a look okay? Open your eyes, please" JiU still trying to calm SuA down.

SuA finally opened her eyes, but she was still hiding behind JiU. Held her tight and peeking over JiU's shoulder. Then she saw a woman wearing jeans and sweater. She slowly stepped beside JiU and bowed her head, still scared.

"I'm SuA. Nice to meet you." She spoke softly. Her voice still trembled by her fear.

"Hello, My name is Artemis. An artificial intelligence, or AI created to run this place. Sorry about just now, I overdid it. Didn't expect you to become scared out of your wits." Artemis bowed to SuA. 

"Can I come close to you, so you can examine me closely and ease your mind up?" Artemis requested. SuA nodded. 

Artemis came towards SuA and stood in anticipation. SuA slowly opened her eyes and took a look closely at Artemis. SuA slowly held out her hand to touch her, only to see it gone through Artemis' projected body. SuA was astonished and took a step back. 

"Don't be scared. I'm just like Jarvis in Iron Man. But hotter." Artemis quipped.

This made SuA more at ease. She looked at Artemis in wonder and admiration. Never in her life saw something like this. Artemis seemed to like the attention, decided to tease SuA.

"Like what you see? Maybe I can be a better girlfriend than JiU" Artemis giggled.

"Hahaha~ sorry. But I'll choose JiU over anyone, any day." SuA replied, smiling awkwardly.

"Aww... Nuts. Rejected on first try!" Artemis retorted, faking a disappointment.

JiU and SuA guffawed at her retorts. Artemis joined their laugh. She was relieved that SuA is no longer scared. She smiled at SuA and SuA smiled back at her.

"I'll introduce myself again. My name is Artemis, an artificial intelligence created to run the base. You can call me Arty." Artemis reintroduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Artemis. Sorry about just now. I reaaaaaally hate ghost. Kinda embarrassing you guys have to see that" SuA blushed.

"Aww... She's sooo cute!!! Look, if things doesn't work out with that redhead, stay by my side. I'll take care of you." Artemis winked.

"Hahahah!!! What can you even do with just a projection?" JiU laughed.

"Hey, I'm smart! I'll whip out an artificial body in no time. Once I figured out how..." Artemis trailed her sentences.

"I'll take up that offer!" SuA piled on.

"Hey!!!" JiU yelled at SuA. "That aside, let me show you around the base." JiU offered. SuA nodded.

-

"Again!" JiU commanded.

"JiU, no more. I'm exhausted" SuA panted out of her breath. The area in front of them are scorched. 

"Again! I'll let you rest if you can burn the woods without burning the surrounding. Again!!!" JiU yelled.

SuA groaned in frustration. She glared at JiU and refocused herself again. She controlled her breathing and snapped her finger. But still, she produced a large fire, burning the woods and its surrounding. JiU exhaled and pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Alright. Take five. Damn SuA. Even a kid can do better than you." JiU threw a bottle of water at SuA.

"Yeah? Maybe you should left me to die and take that kid instead" SuA shot back out of anger and irritation. She opened her bottle and chugged the water.

JiU was shocked by what she heard. How could she said that? But JiU let it slide since she understood SuA was in frustration and exhausted. She sat in front of SuA and looked SuA in her eyes. SuA averted her gaze, realising what she just said.

"Sorry... I didn't mean any of it. I'm just frustrated we've been doing this for 3 days, and I still haven't been able to control my power." She apologized sincerely and continue to drink her water.

JiU lit her cigarette and took a long sip. She put her hand on SuA's shoulder and patted it.

"Well, Rome wasn't built in a day. I took years before being able to control my power properly. So chill, okay?" JiU reassured SuA.

"Okay. Hey, I been meaning to ask. Why was I pronounced dead and somehow they found my body and yours? What's the deal with that?" SuA asked while lighting her cigarette.

"Ouh, that? Well, to make our cover. While you were out, I created cover for us. Bought two dead bodies from the black market that looked like us, let them rot a bit, planted the shots in the body and dumped them in some alleyways. Easier for us to plan our moves without those assholes on our tails." JiU explained.

"Huh, you really planned this through." SuA said in amazement.

"Well, not my first rodeo. Secrecy is 21's creed." JiU replied.

"How old are you?" SuA suddenly asked 

"19. We were born in the same year, though I'm older than you by months" JiU replied flatly.

"Really?! You don't look 18!" SuA astonished.

"Well, war did accelerate the aging process. But I'm still cute, right?" JiU pulled her aegyo.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." SuA nodded.

"Ready for another round?" JiU asked SuA.

"Yeah. Let's." SuA nodded.

-

Three months passed. SuA got better in controlling her ability and power. In between training, JiU taught her about first aids and medicine. Thanks to SuA eidetic memory, she quickly became well versed in the field. She trained hard on controlling her ability, and she practiced harder on her medical studies. 

She forgot how much she enjoyed studying. Whenever she had free times, she delved herself into medical books and papers. JiU was not shabby herself. She taught SuA how to perform mini surgeries on the dead animals they caught for meat. Artemis also helped her in her studies by providing insights on the related field.

Jiu kept tracks on Han's and Jung's progress. It seemed that both have them have raised in the society. Han became a candidate to become a president. Their task just became harder. Killing Han would make the whole Korea would come down on them. And if someone have the power to connect to the Croatian's terrorist cells, it must be Han.

"Time to bring in the big guns, I guess" JiU spoke to herself. 

"Arty, can you dig on Han? See if anything can link him to the Croatian?" JiU spoke to Arty.

"Sure thing." Arty replied. 

JiU walked out of the command room and checked on SuA. SuA was in her room, burying herself in her study. She looked at her and smiled. She knocked on the door, but SuA didn't hear her. She walked to SuA and hugged her from behind.

"Hey, cutie. What are you doing?" JiU kissed SuA cheek.

"Oh, JiU. Sorry, didn't hear you coming in. Just trying to understand how the regen pods working. This is seriously amazing. It can regenerate lost body parts, as long as the pods have the medical informations and DNA sequences of the patient. And the solution used accelerate the regenerative processes without putting burden or reverse effects on the patient." SuA exclaimed in excitement.

"Really?" JiU shortly replied.

"Yeah! Usually with abnormal cells growth, it can cause tumour and led to cancer but it seems that the pod localized the growth process to the targetted area while unaffecting the non targetted area and also repairing the surrounding cells of the affected area. But of course with the aid of our regenerative ability, the process accelerated at an unbelievable rate. A limb can be regenerated within 24 hours max!" SuA explained to JiU.

"Whoever created this technology is a mad genius!! I really want to meet him. He revolutionized the medical field with this invention!" SuA added.

"Yeah, but sadly you can't. It was my mother who invented it." JiU replied flatly.

"Ouh... But still. Your mother was unbelievable. She managed to isolate the regenerative ability and made it into this." SuA commended. "I wish I can meet her. To let her know how much her invention can help the world" SuA added.

"Yeah, you and me both, dear." JiU replied, sadness can be heard in her voice.

"And also to thank her for making such a beautiful angel for me." SuA turned and kissed JiU lips.

"Hahaha!!! Now that's epic." JiU laughed and nuzzled SuA. 

"Sorry I brought your mother up, baby. I know you don't talk about her much." SuA apologized.

"Nah, no worries. I bet she's smiling in Heaven knowing someone here appreciate what she has done. Look, wanna have a date tomorrow?" JiU proposed to SuA.

"Where? In the jungle? Romantic." SuA replied in sarcasm.

"No silly. We have been stuck here since we came. Beside, we could use a breather. Since we're in Jeju, wanna have some fun?" JiU winked.

"Well, we're deep in the Gotjawal forest. Won't it be a drag to come down the mountain and came back here again?" SuA frowned. 

"Trust me, love. Just wear your best tomorrow." JiU kissed SuA forehead and left the room.

SuA waited for JiU at the common area, wearing her winter clothing. She didn't have a faintest idea how the could come down the mountain to have a date.

"Wow! Someone's bringing her A game today." JiU teased SuA. She hugged SuA and cupped SuA's face. SuA blushed red and smiled.

"Come. Let's go." JiU led her to the teleportation pad.

"What's this?" SuA asked.

"Just watch" JiU winked.

In a blink of an eye, their surrounding changed. Rather than the room, it was a bustling street. SuA looked around, surprised. No one seemed surprised they were there.

"What just happened?! Where are we? And how?!" SuA exclaimed.

"We just used a teleportation pad. We teleported from the base and now in Jeju city." JiU explained.

"And you only tell me this now?!" SuA added

"Well, you didn't think we have some sort of food generator in the base, did you? How come there was always Cheetos in the cabinet. I used it to buy supplies." JiU answered.

"And you didn't think to tell me about this?! Wow.... I'm breaking my neck and ass in that dainty base while you have fun here using the teleportation device." SuA heated up 

"Hey, I just bought the supplies and came back immediately. It's not like I'm having fun out here when you're sleeping." JiU replied nervously, knowing what went wrong.

SuA folded her arms and walked away. JiU chased after her.

"SuA, wait. Look. I'm sorry. It was an ass of me not to tell you about it. I thought I was doing the right thing. Here, let me make it up to you." JiU begged SuA.

"Yeah? Will you gave me the controller of the teleportation device?" SuA asked angrily.

"Yeah. And to make it up, whatever you want, it's on me. Your choices today." JiU replied.

"Really?" SuA flatly said, glaring at JiU.

"Yes. Beside, except of that store in front of us, I've never been anywhere. I thought since you're in Korea all your life, maybe you can show me the way." JiU said while giving her the teleportation controller.

"Nice save, jackass! You're lucky you're cute." SuA snatched the controller and relaxed her face.

"So, where do we go?" JiU asked.

"Let's get some breakfast first. I'm starving." SuA replied. 

"Lead on, then. Same here" JiU smiled.

They walked around and found a place for breakfast. People were lining up in front of the shop.

"This place served one of the best hangover soup in Jejudo. You gonn love it!" SuA explained to JiU

"Really? Wow... I can smell the food from here. Smells good!" JiU closed her eyes enjoying the smell.

"You really love food, eh? The only time I see you smile that wide is when we have foods." SuA teased JiU.

"Well, it's the joy of life." JiU replied. 

They got their turn and sat at one table. The shop was packed with people. They placed their order while the waiter served them coffee for their waits.

"SuA, sorry. About everything. I thought it was for the best." JiU apologized again.

"No worries. You only thought what's best for me. Water under the bridge. Okay?" SuA caressed JiU's face gently and smiled at her.

"Okay." JiU smiled back.

Not long afterward, their foods arrived. JiU eyes glittered watching the food. JiU ate her foods making all sort of expressions. SuA controlled herself not to laugh at JiU.

"Aish... This girl.. So embarrassing." SuA wiped the food stain off the side of JiU's lips with her finger and licked it off. JiU was red in embarrassment.

Once they done, they exited the shop to make way for other customers. JiU suggested to rent a car to make their trip easier.

"I know a place. Come." SuA said.

They came to a high rise apartment complex. They went up and stopped in front of an unit. JiU was confused. SuA took out a keycard from her purse and unlocked the door. JiU was surprised.

"You got a place in Jejudo? Why didn't you tell me?!" JiU yelled.

"Yeah... Ain't it a bitch?" SuA grinned and winked at JiU.

"Ouh... Okay! I got it. That was cold. I deserved it. Bravo!" JiU slowly clapped her hands and entered the apartment.

SuA hugged JiU and kissed her lips. She smiled at JiU, knowing JiU was irritated right now.

"Sorry, I just remembered while we were in the area. Don't be mad?" SuA made her aegyo.

"Yeah.... We're okay. Besides, does anyone knows you owned this place?" JiU asked while looking around. And just like the penthouse, this apartment is the same. Tidy and minimal. Just like SuA.

"I don't think so. I registered it with a ghost." SuA replied while opening the curtains. The sunlight entered the apartment, giving the surrounding a radiant feel.

"Would it be bad if we stay here?" SuA suggested.

"Should be okay, i guess. Since you said the property is registered under a ghost identity." JiU replied. "But we have to go to and fro to the base for training and everything." JiU added.

"Why don't we stay here for the weekends? We spend the weekdays in the base, and came back here for weekends?" SuA threw an idea out.

"Well, I'm okay with that." JiU replied.

"Alright. Ready to continue the date?" SuA asked.

"Sure. Let's go" JiU quipped.

SuA took a car key and made their way to the basement.

"Whoa!!! Neat!! Spirra EX, isn't it?" JiU exclaimed, admiring the car.

"Cregit EX. 600 horsepowers, 0-100 in 3.5 seconds. Top speed of 320 km per hour. Really want to get my hands on the track version, but that's not for sale" SuA explained.

"Too bad. Though the cc's much lower than this, but the output still the same. Goes a bit higher than this model, but still." JiU added.

"You really know your rides. You have cars back in Greece?" SuA asked and got in the car.

"Nah, but one of my unnies is a car junkie and a speed demon. She owned a Hennesy Venom GT and last I heard, she bought a Koenigsegg." JiU replied while putting on her seatbelt.

"Which one?" SuA continued asking.

"One:1" JiU answered.

"No shit?! Wow... I gotta meet her." SuA replied in awe.

"Yeah, you two can click immediately." JiU grinned.

They continued their date while driving around in the car. They went to several tourist spots and enjoyed the local cuisines. They then spent the rest of the day lounging at the beach and watching the sun sets. 

They went back to the apartment and called for delivery. JiU went on and took her shower. Suddenly, she called for SuA.

"Hey, SuA. Do you have any body wash? This one is empty" JiU shouted.

"Let me check." SuA got up and searched for one. 

She found it and went to the bathroom. And there she was. SuA just gaped at the sight of JiU's naked body. Her mind ran wild with her imaginations. She froze. She didn't hear JiU calling for her.

"Hey, baby? Is that the body wash? Hello?" JiU snapped her fingers at SuA. SuA still not responding.

"SuA, you okay?" JiU came closer to her.

JiU's scent was intoxicating. Her body was perfect. SuA outlined JiU's shoulders and bosom with her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. Her lust clouded her conscious.

"Ah, fuck it!" SuA threw the body wash aside and kissed JiU in a forceful manner. They pushed back under the shower.

JiU was shocked by the action and tried to fight back but to no avail. SuA ferociously bit and kissed JiU neck, causing JiU to moan in arousal. SuA's hand already on Jiu's nether region, gently rubbing the most sensitive part. 

This made JiU lost her mind and moan louder. JiU pushed SuA back and tore SuA shirt opened. JiU kissed SuA lips passionately, biting SuA's lower lips gently. She unhooked SuA's brassiere and threw them aside. She grabbed SuA's hair backward and bit SuA's neck gently. SuA let out a cute moan, making JiU lost her self control. 

She went down to SuA's bosom, fondling and sucking on the tip of it. Her other hands undid SuA's belt and her pants. She ran her fingers through SuA's private part, and rubbed it. 

"Jiiiuuu..... Ahhh~~" SuA moaned.

JiU felt her fingers really wet and warm. She kissed SuA's lips and inserted one of her fingers in. SuA eyes widened, and she gasped. She grab hold of JiU and JiU started to finger her. SuA took of her panties to make it more comfortable.

JiU continued to finger SuA and found her G-spot. This made SuA moaned like crazy. With her nether region and her sensitive spots attacked, SuA was helpless. Soon afterward, SuA breathing laboured and and her body shook violently. 

She moaned on top of her lungs, grabbed hold of JiU tightly and squirted violently. She shuddered by the after effect of the squirting, her legs grew weak. She fell down holding to Jiu. JiU took out her fingers from SuA and kissed SuA passionately.

"Wow... This is the first time I felt this good. JiU, what have you done to me?" SuA huffed through her breath.

"Sorry. But you started it." JiU kissed SuA's forehead softly. 

SuA returned the kiss and held JiU face gently. Her tears fell down to her cheeks. She's happy. The last 3 years was hell for her. All the sex she have, all the men and women she had been with, was cold as ice. This is the first time she felt the warmth of a human contact. 

So this was how it felt when you have it with the person you truly love. She despised sex so much that it doesn't hold any meaning to her. Just a mean to an end to achieved or get what she wanted. But not with JiU. Not with this woman, the one that she loved with all her heart. She cried silently into JiU's chest.

JiU held SuA tightly. She understood why SuA was crying. No words needed between them. Everything has been said. She kissed SuA's head and brushed SuA's hair. 

"Kim Bo Ra, I love you. I'll protect and love you with all my life, and in your hand is mine. So don't worry. Through heaven and hell, we'll be together as one. This hands will never ever let go of you" JiU spoke gently to SuA, cupping SuA's face in her hands.

"JiU, I love you..." SuA touched JiU cheeks and kissed her gently.

"Kim Min Ji. That's my real name." JiU smiled at SuA.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. They both looked at the direction. JiU suddenly laughed.

"Bastard really destroyed the moment. Son of a bitch...." JiU chuckled. 

SuA laughed at JiU's cursing.

"Yah, that's our grubs." SuA quipped gently.

"I know, I know. But still." JiU pulled SuA up and took a towel to cover her. She took another one and wrapped it around her.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you! What a inconsiderate fucker!" JiU yelled while walking out of the bathroom.

SuA turned of the shower and followed suit.


	8. Storming The Hyena's Lair

The days went on as usual. Training, studying, humping on each other. SuA aura changed completely. She became happier and more energetic. She really lost her previous persona. More like she returned to where she was before her life when to hell. That's the power of love, alright.

They started to do rigorous combat training. Weapons and explosives handling, tactical strategies, and shooting practices. Mainly because CL ordered them to do so.

-

"YOU DID WHAT?! CL yelled through the interface.

JiU, SuA and Artemis winced at the loudness of the yell. They hung their heads low. JiU reported to CL what had happened to SuA, including giving SuA her blood.

"GODDAMNIT KID!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR BLOOD?! ARE YOU PLANNING TO TURN THIS WORLD INTO XMEN UNIVERSE?! JESUS CHRIST!!!" CL yelled while kicking her console. Dara and Park Bom held her down, preventing any more damages to the console.

"Bu- but, unnie... I need her help. I couldn't just left her to die!" JiU retaliated.

"Yeah!! Beside, what person would left her girlfriend to die when she have the ability to save her?" Artemis cut in.

"ARTY!!" JiU and SuA yelled.

"What?! JiU?! Explain, NOW!!" CL demanded. She was almost hyperventilating. Dara and Park Bom rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Thanks, Arty!! Yeah. She's telling the truth. I'm dating SuA right now." JiU held SuA's hand and glared right into CL eyes.

CL dropped into her armchair, pinching her bridge. She took out her cigar, lit it up and took a long sip. She exhaled the smoke and scratched her head.

"I have nothing against you dating her. What I'm trying to say is why you carelessly gave you blood to another, regardless of the situation? Please answer this objectively. Don't make me come down there. You know i will!" CL frowned.

"One. Because she's a valuable asset to find the lead of the Croatian's cell. Two, she has countless of ground assets and networking that will help any future interest we might came across in Korea, and three, because I fell in love with her since the first time I laid my eyes on her." JiU answered firmly.

CL just looked at the two kids. As angry as CL with JiU right now, she admitted JiU made a right decision. Medusa's gripped Korea tightly in her hands, especially the underworld. She is a valuable asset indeed. She shifted her gaze to SuA.

"Medusa. What's your ability?" CL asked. This took SuA by surprise.

"I can produce fire on my own" SuA replied, and activated her power, enveloping her body in flames.

"Did JiU train you how to control it?" CL continued.

"Yes, ma'am." SuA replied and extinguished the flame.

"Okay. New details. Send me everything you have. You are not to carry out any mission unless I tell you to. JiU, you going to train Medusa from A to Z. You are to report to me everyday of her progress. No bullshit. I'm putting you two on a tight leash. Disobey my order, you will pay dearly. Got me?" CL ordered sternly.

"Yes ma'am. Loud and clear!" JiU replied back.

"One more thing. SuA, welcome to the family. Take care of each other. And SuA? You broke her heart, I break your neck." CL added and cut off the communication. 

SuA and JiU stood in silence, trying to make sense what just happened.

"Well, that wasn't that bad. You both got Athena's blessing. That's a cause for celebration, right? Let's popped some champagne!!" Artemis shouted happily.

JiU and SuA just glared at her in anger.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Artemis frowned.

-

SuA diligently went through her training. She picked up things quickly, making her training progressed at an impossible rate. In just 6 months, she can handle herself just like a veteran. But her interest was more in medical field compared to combat. JiU reported this to CL, making CL ordered them to come back to Olympus.

"Why are we going to Greece again?" SuA asked again.

"CL unnie ordered us to do so. She wanted you to train exclusively under Dara unnie. She's our field medic, so you can learn better and much more with her. Besides, I have to continue my training with CL unnie." JiU replied.

"Wait. You haven't finished your training, yet they let you off on your own?" SuA surprised.

"I already earned my wings. But you can never run shorts on training. Like I said, there's only so much I can do with only 4 years of experience under my belt. Those unnies have decades!" JiU replied while packing her things.

"Wow, just 4 years can produce this monster. Wonder what decades can do?" SuA wondered off while folding her sweater.

"Well, they don't carry the names of the gods if it were for nothing. Imagine me, but thousand times more awesome. I've been in the field with them. I remembered one mission in Kyrgyzstan. We were suppressing the regime from advancing their coup to the neighboring region. We took down a whole battalion just the four of us. My role was a support machinegunner and technical, unnies were spearheads. You think me calling down the lightning was badass? Bom unnie kicked a tank like a ball. CL unnie went rampage with her swords against soldiers with rifles and Dara unnie move as fast as lightning killing everyone in her path. Even I have to stop shooting to avoid friendly fire." JiU began her tale.

"You're kidding." SuA scoffed. 

"I shit you not. Arty, can you pull my helmet cam from the mission in Kyrgyzstan?" JiU called Artemis. 

"Wait a sec... Here." Artemis pulled a tab and showed it to SuA. And there indeed, everything JiU told her.

"Holy shit!!! It is true. Look at that tank flying in the air!!" SuA watched in disbelief.

"Yeah. They took down the whole batallion in just below 15 minutes. No one was left alive. Everywhere you stepped in the area either in blood or body parts. Have to be done. Warnings and threats were given before. But they still continue with their genocide. So, we have to wiped them off. Have a taste of their own medicine." JiU sat down and lit her cigarette.

"That must have been hell for you. To witness all that." SuA sat beside her.

"Well, we saved millions at the price of a battalion. But you can't sugarcoat it by calling it justice. Senseless murder is still a senseless murder. No matter the reason behind it. That's the cross that 21 have to carry till the day we draw our last breath. The world needs to know that there always someone out there will destroy anything that disrupt the world peace. We are the necessary evil that kept everyone on their lines. Waiting for God is useless. He's too slow. So, here we are." JiU explained to SuA.

SuA just stared JiU. She wonder how much hell have she seen in those 4 years. She hugged JiU and kissed her head.

"Well, you fought for a greater cause. There must be millions of people thankful for what you've done, whether they realized it or not." SuA said to JiU.

"Yeah. Guess so. Well, are you done packing?" JiU smiled.

"Almost. Help me with the rest?" SuA asked.

"Sure." JiU answered.

-

"Welcome to Olympus, SuA. I'm CL, callsign Athena, the leader of 21. This is Dara and Park Bom." CL introduced herself and the other members.

"Hey, Dara aka Apollo here. Park Bom callsign is Aphrodite." Dara added. Park Bom bowed her head to SuA.

SuA bowed her head in return and introduced herself.

"I'm Kim Bo Ra, but you can called me SuA. Nice to meet all of you." SuA said.

"Welcome home, JiU." CL greeted and hugged JiU. Suddenly she threw a punch at JiU's stomach. JiU coughed and curled on the floor. SuA rushed at her, to check if she was okay.

"Fuuh~~ That felt nice. God, how I bottled that up for so long." She brushed back her hair and lit her cigar. Dara and Park Bom just giggled to themselves.

"Yah!! Why did you punch her?!" SuA shouted at CL, and grabbed her collar. CL just smoked her cigar, not paying SuA any attention.

"SuA, chill. Calm down. Chae Rin just venting her frustration of JiU's previos action. Just a motherly gesture. So don't take it seriously, okay? That punch was out of love and care, not malice. Let it go, okay?" Dara pulled SuA off CL, calming SuA down.

"Well, she could have done something else than punching her that hard!" SuA retaliated.

"SuA, just let it be. It's okay. I'm fine. Wow *cough* unnie. You really didn't spare anything there." JiU winced in pain but laughing.

"That's for making me worried, you idiot." CL replied and walked away. Park Bom followed CL. SuA was still fuming over what happened. 

"Yah! Calm down, will ya? God, what an overprotective girlfriend you have, JiU!" Dara still holding SuA down from going after CL.

"SuA, baby. Calm down, okay? It just a friendly gesture. Let it go, okay?" JiU patted SuA's head. SuA calmed down a little and Dara let her go.

"Yeesh! What's her problem?!" SuA obviously still mad at CL. Dara just laughed.

"That was refreshing. Well, SuA. Good to have you here. Do you need a separate room or will you be in the same room as JiU? Since... you know..." Dara trailed off.

"Separate will be okay." SuA answered politely.

"Omo!! I thought-" Dara faked a shocked expression.

"Unnie, don't start." JiU warned Dara.

"Hahahah! My bad. Well, let me show you your room then." Dara led the way. SuA followed her.

Since then, both of them continued their trainings under different mentors. SuA with Dara, and JiU with CL. CL even gave them small scale missions to build and strengthen their chemistry. Then one day, CL called them all for briefing.

"Okay. Here we are. The intels on Han checked out. He does have connection with the Croatian's cells. And this Jung seemed to control the financial, weapons distributions, and transportation of the cell. Guess SuA's nemesis have everything in common with our objectives. So, SuA, game on. It's time for them to pay for what they did to you." CL briefed them. SuA grinned upon hearing this. It's time.

"Jung is easy target. But Han is different. Killing him without exposing him will only make him a martyr, since he proposed a good policy. But underneath that policy, he's about to turn South Korea into North Korea. There's intel he's making a strong influence within the Korean military. So we have to get him buck naked before putting that big ass dildo in his ass." Park Bom added.

" Do we have the dirt?" JiU asked.

"Almost. But Aphrodite got it covered. I have another sets of mission for you three. First, you get confirmation intel from Jung about the terrorist cells. Once you have it, make his death look like an accident to prevent any alerts to Han or the terrorist cells. Then, you will destroy the cells completely. Make sure none survives. You got a very tight timeline, so make every second counts. Once Aphrodite has the dirt, you only have 48 hours to complete your second objective. Only then we make our move for Han. Use everything you need, have no reservation. If you need any air support, just let me know. I'll arrange something with Petrova." CL gave out her command.

"Any question?" CL asked.

"Any limiters when we're in Croatia?" Dara asked.

"No, you kids go crazy. We're gonna clean Croatia once and for all from any terrorist activity. Also, take it as an opportunity to send a message to the terrorists all over the world. We're coming after them." CL replied. Dara nodded.

"Okay, gear up. Mission is a go in 12 hours. Dismissed" CL ended the briefing.

All of them packed their gears and weapons in silent. Park Bom has already made her trip to Korea for Han. CL was still in the command room, maintaining contact with Park Bom and surveillances.

Once done, they went back to their own room, waiting anxiously. Suddenly, there's a knock at JiU's door. It was SuA.

"Hey, you okay?" JiU asked her girlfriend.

"Not really. Anxious. I can't rest." SuA entered JiU's room. She looked disheartened.

"Hey, look at me. We're fine. Sleep here with me, okay?" JiU offered.

"Thanks, love" SuA thanked her and laid on JiU's bed.

"No problem. My bad, dear. I should be more attentive." JiU laid down, hugged SuA and kissed her forehead.

"JiU ah, are you nervous?" SuA asked.

"Always. But not so much since I have you watching my back." JiU replied.

"You always know what to say." SuA smiled.

"Just saying what I really felt. That's all" JiU replied back.

"JiU ah, can we do this? Will we be okay?" SuA voiced her concern.

"We will be fine. I'll do my best to get us back home. Beside, Dara unnie is with us. That increased our chance of survival greatly." JiU came on top of SuA, brushing SuA hair aside.

"Look, I know my words couldn't gave you any comfort or a peace of your mind. But I am there with you. Along with Dara unnie. This is a big ops. If someone said she's not afraid, she's either lying or dead." JiU added, kissing SuA's lips gently.

"Okay. I try" SuA nodded, returning JiU's kiss. "I have something that can make me relax. Would you help me?" SuA winked at JiU.

"Would you now?" JiU grinned and started to bite SuA's neck gently. SuA just laughed and they both enjoyed one more night of passion before walking to hell together.

-

"Target acquired. He just entered the building." SuA tagged Jung with her binoculars.

"Good job for the cover you created, JiU. Fucker let down his defense. Just made our job a lot easier." Dara complemented JiU.

"I learnt it from the best. Shall we get started?" JiU asked.

"Let's go. SuA, you're with me. JiU, provide overwatch. Minimal takeouts." Dara commenced the ops.

JiU set up her M110 SASS and started scoping the area. The IR scope making the job much easier in the dark of the night.

"Rabbit, you got eyes on us?" Dara requested.

"Roger, got eyes on you." JiU reported. Dara and SuA entered Jung's bungalow.

"Rabbit? Why though?" SuA asked.

"Because she's cute and when she smile, she looks like a cute bunny." Dara replied flatly.

"Girls, cut the chatter. You got incoming on the corner" JiU warned them.

"Get into cover!" Dara signalled SuA.  
They both got into cover and wait for the guard to go.

"Clear. I'm displacing. You're on your own for 20 seconds." JiU got up and displaced to another location. Dara and SuA continued their path undisturbed towards Jung.

"Okay, back online. You're clear all the way." JiU reported in.

Dara and SuA stood outside the room, getting ready to breach. Dara slowly opened the door and rushed in, capturing Jung. SuA walked in and locked the door.

"Medusa, muffler." Dara ordered. SuA placed a round device on the door, releasing at short subsonic burst repeatedly. It blocked any sound from escaping the area.

Dara tied Jung on his chair, and began her interrogation.

"Jung Myung Dae. The passcode for your safe. Or I kill all your family. Now!" Dara threatened.

"WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU? GUARD! GUARD!" Jung shouted.

"No used. The room is isolated. Now, passcode?" Dara pulled her knife and placed it on Jung's crotch. "Or you lose your balls" Dara spoke, her voice cool as ice.

"Look, I'll give anything. Just don't hurt me or my family!" Jung started to beg.

"So passcode, please?" Dara pressed her knife to the crotch.

"671211!" Jung shouted. SuA immediately went to a picture, took it down and found a safe. She entered the passcode and the safe opened.

SuA took all the content and started reading. A couple of files have what they came for. She took pictures of all the files' content and put all of them back into the safe. She then proceeded to the computer and turned it on.

"Password?" Dara asked once again.

"Same!" Jung stuttered.

SuA took out a small usb and plugged it in.

"Artemis, I plugged the DSL." SuA spoke through her intercom.

"Roger. Copying." Artemis replied. It only took a couple of minutes for the data copying to complete.

"Praise Korea and her fast internet!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Apollo, we got everything." SuA reported to Dara. She and Dara then took off their face masks. Jung was shocked to see her.

"I- I- You're supposed to be dead!" Jung shouted in fear.

"Well, I came back from hell. I'll be sending Han later, so make it cosy for him, okay?" SuA grinned.

She punched Jung's chest, right over his heart. The punch was fast, precise, and with enough power to stop Jung's heart, sending Jung into cardiac arrest. Jung struggled against the pain but in vain. SuA watched gleefully. A couple of minutes later, Jung was dead.

Dara cut the ties off and staged Jung as if he was sleeping on his chair.

"Lucky bastard. That was an easy death." SuA spat out.

"Well, order's order. I know how much you wanted to torture him. Don't worry. You get your chance with Han." Dara assured SuA.

"Should we do something to make sure he's really dead?" SuA asked.

"Nah, he's dead. His heart stopped. When they find him in the morning, he's cold and stiff as fuck. Make sure to turn on the news tomorrow." Dara smiled.

They packed up and put everything back in place. They silently moved out of the AO and retreated.

"Athena. We got everything we need. We're on our way to Croatia now. Plot out the targets. How's thing on Aphrodite's end?" Dara reported in.

"Progressing beautifully. She said it will be done in 10 hours. Enjoy your flight to Croatia. You will have it when you touched down. Athena's out." CL gave her command.

"Well, CL wants us to enjoy our flight. Rest well, ladies." Dara spoke to them, getting ready to sleep.

"Noted." SuA replied. She looked at JiU, who already sleeping soundly. She rest her head on JiU's shoulder and started to fall asleep. Next is the hardest part, and she needed all the rest she can get.

-

"RIGHT FLANK!! RIGHT FLANK!!" SuA shouted, still firing her G36 at the enemies.

"Got it! Rabbit!! Fry them!" Dara yelled at JiU. 

JiU put down her assault rifle and clapped her hand hard. She sent a lightning ball towards the enemies and it exploded above them, sending thousands of ampere worth of lighning down to them, frying them to crisp.

SuA snapped her fingers towards her left flank, making the enemies screamed to their death by the raging fire. 

"Clear left!!" SuA yelled.

"We clear! Move up!" Dara ordered.

They move up to clear the enemies. This was the last base and a stronghold. The resistance is fierce but it didn't wavered the ladies. They had worst before. 

"Contact left!! Medusa! Take out those RPGs!!" JiU cried out.

She took aim and pulled the trigger. She got all but one.

"Incoming!!" She yelled. Dara took out her sidearm and fired on the missile. The missile exploded mid air, throwing confusion to the shooter. What kind of soldier have that kind of reflexes?

10 minutes later, the AO stood still. Smokes rising up in the air, thick. The air was rancid with the smell of blood and burning bodies. Dara reported in.

"Athena, Apollo's here. Objectives completed. All cells obliterated, no survivor, zero casualties. Returning home." Dara reported in. 

"Good job, ladies. You got 26 hours before the next ops. Hook up with Aphrodite in Korea." CL gave them their orders.

"Loud and clear. Pack up! We're going back to Korea and regroup with Aphrodite." Dara briefed them.

"What's the timeline?" SuA lit her cigarette with the fire on her finger.

"Hey, neat!" JiU commented. SuA raised her eyebrow, feeling proud of herself.

"We have 26 hours before the final stage. More than enough. Let's go." Dara lit her cigarette and walked away.

The three of them slept through the flight back to Korea. SuA snored beside JiU. She woked up and pinched SuA's nose. SuA snorted and turned the other way. JiU just smiled and put the blanket up on SuA. She kissed SuA's cheek and went on sleeping again.

11 hours later, they arrived at Incheon. Park Bom waited for them at the arrival, in her Lamborghini Urus. They put their luggages in the trunk and got in the SUV. 

"Well, you girls looked like shits." Park Bom looked through her rearview mirror.

"Well, we went straight back here after a quick shower. No time to put our makeups." JiU replied.

"No one spent so much time on makeup as you do, Bommie." Dara shot while sipping on her cigarette.

"Well, that's why I'm Aphrodite, while you Apollo. I already released the plague. By the time the mission is a go, Han already fucked." Park Bom snickered.

"Unnie, can we have some lunch? I'm starving~" SuA quipped.

"Got it." Park Bom replied.

They stopped at a seolleongtang restaurant. They ate the foods quickly. Park Bom just laughed and scolded them.

"Yah, Dara. Have some manners will ya? Don't teach the kids some bad things." Park Bom knocked Dara's head gently.

Dara ignored Park Bom and continue slurping on her soup. It appearant that they were famished.

"Ha~ that hits the spot just right!" JiU exhaled her smoke in content. They continued their journey to the safehouse after eating.

"Yeah. Been a while since I have seolleongtang. I missed Korean dishes the most." Dara added.

"Thanks unnie. Love you." SuA hugged Park Bom and kissed her cheek. Park Bom winced and pushed SuA back.

"Yah!! I'm driving, you idiot! You wanna set JiU after me?!" Park Bom yelled at SuA.

"Well, if it's Park Bom unnie who took her away from me, I'll be okay with that." JiU suddenly spoke.

"Yah!! Is our love that flimsy?!" SuA hit JiU's shoulder. All of them laughed at SuA's reaction.

"Okay, loverbird. Stow it away. She's just kidding." Dara snickered.

"I know, but it still hurt!" SuA folded her arms, pouting.

They arrived at the safehouse, and settled down. They spent the rest of the waiting time checking and organizing their gears for their next ops and talking to each other. CL joined them, to their surprises.

"Sorry, just couldn't sit still. I want to be on the field with all of you." CL smiled at them.

CL briefed them on the strategies and tactics that would be used in the ops. Then they rested, waiting for the go signal.

"11 hours to go. Then it will be over" SuA thought to herself.


	9. The Angels of Death

The news hit Senator Han hard. The media came after him, the authorities tried to bring him in. Why the hell did this happened? He thought he was careful. He had already destroyed whatever Jung have on him right after his death. All of these happened in a blink of an eye!

Suddenly his phone rang. He inhaled deeply and picked it up.

"Hello, Han here" He answered flatly. 

"Hello, Han. Great way to fuck yourself up. Bravo!" The man guffawed.

"Look, Eins. I thought I covered it all up. What happened?" Han asked Eins.

"How the fuck should I know? Handle this, okay buddy? If the world knew the existance of our organization, well. Should I say more?" Eins snickered. He cut off the call.

"MOTHERFUCKER!!!!" Han screamed, tossing everything on his table aside. He really tried hard to remember what went wrong. But none came up.

-

"Hahhahaha!!! Damn... That was epic! Serve you right, you fat fuck!" SuA laughed out loud while watching the news on Han.

"Well, let's get on with the next step, shall we?" CL suggested.

"Yeah. I'm on it." SuA picked on her phone, trying to connect a call. And someone picked it up.

"Hello?" Han answered.

"Hello, Han. Remember me?" SuA grinned. She swore she could felt the fear from Han.

"Like my present? There's more to come, dear. Say, mind if I dropped by and say my hello to your daughter? It's been a while since I saw them." SuA chuckled. Han dropped the call without saying a word.

"Okay, ladies. The call has been made. Track their movements. We need the exact safehouse he goes to." CL ordered to Dara.

"Copy that. Rabbit, get ready with the trackers. Tag them if they move." Dara said to JiU. 

JiU nodded and prepared her MGL and loaded its chambers with tracking rounds. Surely enough, an hour later, several SUVs came to Han's compound for extraction. 

"Kevlar vests, K11s, tactical gears. These guys either the Korean Special Forces or private contractors. Rabbit, get closer." Dara called through her comm.

"Armed and ready." JiU released the safety of her MGL. 

She took aim. As the SUVs went passed her, she shot her MGL, attaching the trackers on the SUVs.

"Trackers online. They on the move. Rabbit and Apollo in pursue." Dara reported.

"Roger. We're up. Let's go" CL ordered Park Bom and SuA. 

They entered the black SUV and started following the direction of the tracker.

"They still grouped together. Arty, ETA on UAV?" CL asked.

"30 seconds. Okay. We got eyes on the targets. Pinging biometric scanners. Han and his daughter are in the middle car. Highlighting the target." Artemis replied.

The target appeared on their eye pieces, along with the guards data.

"20 guards, heavily armed. These guys don't play around. Arty, check their ID. If they're the Korean SF, we have to do non-lethal takedown." CL ordered Artemis.

"Negative. They're private contractors. I suggest you keep one alive for interrogation. Might be Eins sending them to Han." Artemis suggested.

"Copy." CL answered.

They followed silently until they reached an isolated villa deep in the mountain. Artemis marked all the armed personnels' for them.

"Good for hiding, but bad terrains for attackers. No cover at all and they got eyes 360°. We need to change our game plan. Rabbit, you and Aphrodite set up a nest. The rest of you with me. We gonna get up close before breaking cover. Wait for my go" CL gave out orders.

They proceeded as planned. CL, SuA and Dara crawled slowly towards the villa. So far, so good. The enemies were still unaware of their presence.

"Okay, now!" CL gave JiU the go.

JiU pulled the trigger of her SASS, hitting the target square on his face. The enemy next to him was startled but he was too slow. Park Bom sent another shot from her MK 14, spraying the air with the enemy's brain matter. 

"Arty, patch us with real time situation." CL ordered through her comm. 

Sure enough, the digital map of the villa along with the location of the enemies were brought up on their eyepieces. They proceed slowly, taking out the enemies one by one. Suddenly an enemy saw Dara. Just when he was about to shout, Dara decapitated his head with her blade.

"Nice one, Apollo. That almost blew shits up." JiU commended.

"Yeah, how many left?" Dara asked.

"5, 2 in the room with Han, 2 in front of her daughter room, 1 on the balcony outside Han's room. Give me 10 seconds to displace." Park Bom replied, and started sprinting towards the new position.

She went to prone and adjusted her scope. CL and SuA was outside Han's room, while Dara took cover at the corner overlooking the daughter's room. 

"Okay. I got the guy outside the daughter's room. Apollo, pick one, I'll take the other." JiU reported to Dara.

"Alright. On my breach. 3, 2, 1. Breach!" CL counted and started breaching.

SuA threw a flashbang in, decapitated the enemies inside. They rushed in and executed the guards. SuA grabbed Han and smashed him against the wall. Simultaneously with the breach, the rest of the ladies took down their target. Dara rushed in after taking out the target and captured the daughter. She tied her up and dragged her into Han's room.

"Alright. Regroup on my position." CL ordered

"Hey boss, we're here." Park Bom called in. She came with JiU.

"Okay, mask off." CL ordered and they all took of their mask, except SuA.

"Why you're not taking yours off?" CL asked her.

"Tie him up. He's all mine." SuA's voice full with venom.

CL directed Dara to tie Han on the chair. SuA went towards him and punch Han's face hard, cutting his cheek and broke a few of his teeth. The daughter screamed at the sight of it but SuA silenced her with a knee on her chest. She vomitted and coughed erratically, almost passing out. The rest just stood in silence, watching.

"So, remember me? Remember this face?" SuA took her mask off, grabbing Han's hair and yanked them back.

"Now you gonna answer all my questions of you love your daughter." SuA grabbed a chair, ordered JiU to tie the daughter to it.

"Where is Eins? How can we get to him?" SuA asked.

"What are you talking about?" Han playing dumb. 

SuA picked up a couple of glass shards from the floor and put right next to her. SuA picked up one and flashed it in front of Han.

"Wrong answer, pal!" She put the glass shard into the daughter mouth, and started to punch the daughter's face. Han screamed begging SuA to stopped.

"Tell us what we want to know, and we'll stop. There's plenty of windows, and we can do this all day!" SuA laughed like a maniac.

The unnies cringed at the sight of it. It was too much even by their standard. CL tried to stop SuA, but JiU held her back.

"Just watch. Why she was called Medusa." JiU said to CL. CL backed down and left SuA alone.

"YOU EVIL WENCH!!! YOU BITCH!!" Han screamed to SuA.

"Well, pal. If I could have a dollar everytime someone said that to me, I'm a billionaire right now. Now, Eins. Where is he and how can we find him?" SuA restarted her question.

"I told you I don't know! Please, let my daughter go..." Han cried begging to SuA.

"Wow, Daddy really hate you huh? Daddy cared to much about his own ass he let you get tortured in his place." SuA caressed the daughter's cheek and kissed it. The daughter squirmed out of disgust.

SuA forced another shard into the daughter's mouth. Just at the moment SuA raised her fist, Han shouted.

"Wait!! I'll tell you. I'll tell you. Take my phone. In the contact under the name 'E', that's his number." Han replied. 

Dara searched Han for his phone and found it. She asked Artemis to run the number, but it was from a burner phone.

"It's burner phone. No way to track this." Dara said to SuA.

"Anything else? Come on... There must be something, Han!" SuA threatened him. Sua raised her fist again.

"Wait!! I never dealt directly with him, but there's a guy in Daegu who dealt directly with him. A man with a scar on his face. Go Jong Seob. Now let my daughter go, please..." 

"How can I know you're telling the truth?" JiU suddenly spoke.

"He's telling one. There is a man in Daegu with that name. Didn't know that bastard have direct link with Eins" SuA replied. 

"Well, we got what we came for. Let's wrap things up." CL gave order.

"But what do we do about them?" Park Bom asked her team.

"That's up to Medusa. We're done here. Medusa, we'll wait for you outside." CL told SuA. The rest of them walked away, leaving SuA with Han and her daughter.

SuA just stared at Han without any word. Her mind blank. For the first time ever, she didn't feel like killing her enemy. She lit up her cigarette and exhaled the smoke. She took out her sidearm and pointed it at Han. She took a glance at the daughter. She was out cold. She put her sidearm back into the holster, cut the daughter free and carried her on her shoulder.

"You are truly a monster. Nothing in this world is enough to make you pay for what you did. Repent while you still can. Maybe God will hear you." SuA spoke to Han.

"Wait. Where are you taking her? WAIT!" Han shouted.

"Your daughter have nothing to do with this. But she will live with the sins of her father till she die" SuA replied. 

"Burn in hell. Tell the Devil I said hello", SuA snapped her fingers at Han. Han burst into flame, shrieking.

SuA carried the daughter out of the villa and snapped her fingers again towards the villa. The villa engulfed in a fierce fire, burning in the dark of night. She walked towards her team and they were shocked to see she was carrying the daughter.

"Wait, I thought you were going to burn her along with her father." Dara spoke in surprise.

"No, she had suffered enough. Knowing her father betrayed her country is enough of a punishment for her. She have to live with it for the rest of her life." SuA told them.

"That's new. Good for you, love." JiU patted SuA's cheek.

"Yeah... Guess I'm getting soft because of you." SuA smiled at JiU. "Unnie, i have a request. Can we use the regen pod on her?" SuA asked CL.

"Not a problem. But what are you trying to do with her?" CL asked. 

"I'll figure it out in the meantime. Shall we go? It's depressing here." SuA suggested.

"Yeah. Let's" CL motioned

-

"Good morning, princess. How you feeling?" JiU greeted flatly.

"Where am I?" She asked JiU, still weak in the bed.

"Greece. But before anything, what's your name?" JiU poured out a glass of water and placed it beside her.

"Bae Joo Hyun." She answered.

"Bae? I thought your father's name was Han." JiU confused.

"I took my mother's surname. Who are you? How do you know my father? And why I'm in Greece? Where's my father?" Joo Hyun tried to sit up, but failed. JiU helped her up and put a pillow behind her. Joo Hyun thanked her.

"This person will explain it to you. Come in." JiU said and called someone in.

"YOU!!!" Joo Hyun eyes' went wide, her face twisted in fury. 

"Morning. Guess you're awake." SuA came into the room and sat down in front of the bed.

"YOU DEVIL!!! WHERE'S MY FATHER?!" Joo Hyun screamed at SuA.

"I burnt him alive. He deserved it after all he did." SuA threw a thick file onto Joo Hyun's lap. "Read it. And you will understand why." SuA added.

Joo Hyun glared in anger and disgust at SuA. She tried her best to control her tears. She took the file and started to read through it. But with each page she flipped through, her facial expression changed from anger to shock. 

She couldn't believed her eyes, she didn't want to accept what she read. She looked at SuA for explanation.

"You fabricated this. You're lying!" Joo Hyun laughed in denial. Her tears fell like rain, dampening the papers on her laps.

"It's up to you, but what you saw were facts. Why you in Greece? Because Korea has branded your family as traitors. Should you still in Korea, you would be locked up for life, or worse, killed." SuA explained to her.

"I destroyed your father to save millions. To save you. You are your own person. You shouldn't be carrying your father's sins. You deserve to carve a path for yourself, undefined by others. That's why I brought you back here with me." SuA added.

Joo Hyun just glared at SuA, her heart cursed at the person in front of her. 

"You should have left me to die! I'll be coming at you for what you did to me!! Just you wait!" Joo Hyun threatened SuA.

SuA just look at Joo Hyun with an empty expression. She stood up and walked out. She turned around and spoke.

"You can come at me anytime. I'll always be waiting for you. As much as your father deserved everything I've done to him, I deserve as much from you too. Rest well and train well, Irene." SuA closed the door behind her, leaving JiU and Joo Hyun behind.

"Keep the file. From now on, you decide what you're going to do next. If you need anything, just give us a call. You're free to roam this base. I'll bring your food later. You must be starving." JiU smiled and left.

SuA was in silent for days. She seemed dazed and lost in her thoughts. JiU tried to talk to her but she told JiU she was okay. Until one day, JiU found her crying in the armory. JiU approached her slowly and turned SuA around, facing her.

"SuA, you okay?" JiU asked gently.

"Sorry.. I'm not. I'm afraid of her." SuA sobbed.

"Afraid? Why?" JiU frowned at SuA.

"Because I saw myself in her. I'm afraid I've created another monster like I was before.." SuA cried hard into JiU's chest.

SuA started telling JiU her past. Irene's situation hit home too closely to hers, the world didn't need another Medusa. She understood what Irene felt in this moment for she had been in Irene's shoes before. She realized what a horrible and terrible person she was before meeting JiU, and she started to regret all the things she did. She didn't want Irene to become her. For SuA, Irene is her penance. That's why she saved her.

"SuA, isn't that a bit conceited? There's no guarantee that Irene will become like you. Her father did all the horrible things, and if she still harbor feeling to such a monster regardless of blood ties, isn't she as much as evil as her father?" JiU scolded SuA.

"Give her the benefit of the doubt. She might come after you for killing her father, or she might be your greatest ally in the future." JiU added. SuA looked earnestly at JiU. Will it be true?

"Look, her story is different from you. She didn't know her father was an evil guy, but your father is pure evil. Look at you. You fixed your heart all by yourself, turning a new leaf. There's a huge chance Irene wouldn't turn bad. So give it time, okay? Beside, what makes you think I will sit down doing nothing if anyone trying to kill my girlfriend?" JiU chuckled and gave SuA a peck on her lips.

SuA wiped her tears and smiled after hearing what JiU said. JiU's right. She should've gave Irene the benefit of the doubt.

"If she come after you, I'll let her feels what 1000 amp feels like." JiU joked around.

-

"Okay, Go Jong Seob. Nicknamed the Mad Dog of Daegu" CL started the briefing.

"Not a shred of originality. That's why bad guys nowadays became a laughing stock." SuA quipped.

"Just because you were nicknamed Medusa, you thought you're the cool one." CL shot back in playful manner.

"Sorry, boss. Continue" SuA apologized.

"We did background check on him, but nothing tallies. He's a small time punkass feeling he's the king of the world. But look at the flight manifest. How can a small time gangster like this can afford to fly all over the world?" CL asked her team.

"He's lowering his profile. He's hiding something. He focused on being local rather than entering the Ivy League to keep off the Five-0 list." Dara answered.

"Bing Bong! Considering all his activities in Daegu, he didn't have any dough to even fly to China. SuA, have you met him?" CL asked.

"Once. Average guy, scar across his face. But he controlled Daegu, that's for sure." SuA replied.

"Okay. This is the assignment for JiU and SuA. Find him, and get whatever intel on Eins from him. Han said Go had direct dealing with Eins, so be careful. And JiU. If you add another member, just let us know. Don't be like before." CL pointed at JiU, warning her.

"Copy that." JiU nodded.

"Arty, call Irene over, please?" CL ordered. This took all of them by surprise. Irene came into the command room and sat at the empty chair.

"SuA, what do you want to do with her?" CL asked.

This took SuA off guard. To be honest, she haven't gave it any thought. Suddenly Irene raised her hand, requesting to speak. CL nodded.

"Look, I heard what you two talked about in the armory. You said my life is my own. I pave my own path. About my father, you were right. If I still stick beside him after what he did, I'm just as heartless and evil as he was. So you don't have to worry about me. Bom unnie told me what you guys are doing, so I decide for myself what I should do from now on. CL unnie, train me. Allow me to become a part of 21." Irene looked straight into CL eyes.

"Okay. If that what you want. But there's no stopping in the middle. You gonna see what hell is." CL smiled at Irene, raising her eyebrows.

"Sure, beside I want to get even with that bitch over there." Irene pointed at SuA. 

"Yah! Who you call a bitch?!" SuA raised from her chair.

"Don't 'Yah' me, kid. I'm 3 years older than you, punk!" Irene flipped her middle finger at SuA.

"Ha?!" JiU and SuA yelled in surprise.

"Yeah. Look at this." Park Bom showed them Irene's file.

"Shit.... We have to call her unnie from now on" JiU exhaled in exasperation.

"Fuck no! Like hell I'm gonna call her Unnie!" SuA yelled while pointing at her.

"Hey, hey! Enough! What matters is that you call the 3 of us Unnie." CL joked around.

"All right. Now that's settled, pack up you two. Hunt the lead down in Daegu. And JiU, think things thorough before making any call. Remember, you're a leader now." CL told JiU.

"Wait, leader?" JiU was astonished.

"21 will always be the four of us; me, Dara unnie, Park Bom unnie, and Minzy. I have no intention to add you into 21. Beside, you need to form your own team. We can only act as your ally and consultants, that I can assure you." CL replied.

"What?! You kicking me and SuA out?! After all we did?!" JiU started to get angry.

"Aish!!! This dongsaeng!! Really have no ways with words! No, JiU. What CL really meant is that she want you to start hunting the lead on Eins on your own. Form your own team along the way. You've already shown us you are capable of becoming a great leader. She doesn't want you to live in your mother's shadow. Like you said about Irene, CL wants you to pave your own way. Make your own legacy. This is ours. Always know that we always have your back in your hours of need, and as do we hope, yours. It's time for you and SuA to fly with your own wings, under your own banner." Dara explained in length, after knocking CL's head gently.

"Bu-bu-but... I want to be with unnies...." JiU started to tear up.

"We never said we will leave you. We will always be here for you and SuA. We're family. I want you and SuA to fly under your own volition." CL hugged JiU tightly and kissed her forehead.

JiU started to cry uncontrollably. She loved her unnies, especially CL. She was like her own mother. Even if she is a Spartan during training, but she was full of love and care for her. CL wiped her tears and looked at JiU. 

"Okay. But can I come home for Christmas?" JiU sobbed.

"Drop by whenever you want. This always be both of your home." CL smiled at her.

JiU and SuA packed their belongings including their weapons and gears. Once done, they bid their farewell to their unnies.

"Irene unnie, take care. CL unnie is harsh, but deep down she's full of love." JiU hugged Irene.

"Yeah. I got you. Take care out there okay?" Irene smiled at JiU.

"SuA, you're not gonna say goodbye to Irene?" Park Bom asked SuA.

SuA rolled her eyes and offered her hand in contempt. To her suprise, Irene grabbed it.

"I still owe you for the glass shards. I'm gonna pay you back for that." Irene grinned at SuA, gripping her hand hard.

"Happy to accept, if you can survive CL unnie's training" SuA grinned back, returning Irene's grip.

"Oh, I will. You know I will" Irene responded 

"Never had a doubt in you, UNNIE~~" SuA shot back sarcastically.

"Okay, then. See you on Christmas, then. Come on, love. Andre's waiting for us." JiU held SuA's hand and waved to them. The teleporters teleported them to the nearest town, and they started their trip to their carrier.

"So, Daegu huh? Any place we can use there?" JiU asked SuA, lighting her cigarette. She lit another and gave it to SuA.

"Yeah. You don't have to worry when we are in Korea. I got assets all over that country." SuA smiled.

"You're the best girlfriend, baby. I need to work harder for your sake." JiU complimented SuA.

"Nah, just stay by my side being you." SuA kissed JiU's cheek.

They were full of anticipation for Daegu. Just another mission, and one step closer to Eins.


	10. Revival of The Silver Siren

"Hello, Korea. I never been in Korea much but hell, I love this country!" JiU took a deep breath and smiled widely.

"Really? There's nothing special with this place." SuA snorted.

"Well, I met you and fell in love with you in Korea, right?" JiU teased SuA.

"Hahaha!!! Since when you are this cringey?!" SuA frowned. JiU laughed back upon SuA's comment.

"Well, that aside, which way to Daegu?" JiU asked.

They arrived at Daegu by nightfall. They immediately made their way to SuA's place in the middle of a city.

"Another high rise apartment? How did you accumulate your wealth so fast?" JiU asked in wonder.

"I'm a hard-working bee. Ouh. There she is! Bona!!!!" SuA screamed at ran towards the girl. JiU was astonished and followed her.

"Henrietta!!! I thought you were dead! You know how much I cried for you? You know how startled I was when you called me yesterday? I thought you called me from beyond the grave!" Bona jumped onto SuA and hugged her tightly in tears.

"Hahaha~~ Sorry. Have to be anonymous for a while." SuA pinched Bona's cheek playfully.

"What's your hair and eyes? Still in cover?" Bona looked at SuA. 

"Kinda. How have you been?" SuA asked Bona.

"Sorry to interrupt this heartwarming reunion, but can you introduce me to her?" JiU asked SuA.

"Ouh. Sorry. My bad. JiU, this is Bona. Bona, this is JiU, my girlfriend. Be nice to her." SuA introduced them to each other.

"Omo!! You came back from the dead and have a girlfriend? Are you hiding a kid that I didn't know about?" Bona shook JiU's hand and teased SuA.

"Well, might be your kid. Who knows?" SuA quipped.

"Hey, Bona. Any place we can eat? I'm starving!!" JiU asked out of a sudden.

"Sure! You guys must be famished. How samgyaetang sounds to you? It's not far from here." Bona suggested.

"Sounds epic. But what's that?" JiU asked further.

"Wait, you never have that before?" Bona frowned at JiU. JiU shook her head.

"JiU might look Korean, but she's not from Korea. So she never had our cuisines all her life." SuA explained to Bona.

"Omo!! Sorry. Where are you from?" Bona apologized immediately.

"Germany. But if you looking for the best sausages, I can recommend a lot of them to you though." JiU laughed.

"Sure! That would be great! Why don't you guys put all your stuff in the apartment, then we go eat?" Bona suggested while beaming her smile.

"Yeah. Let's" SuA nodded.

They walked side by side to the samgyaetang place Bona recommended. JiU smiled, enjoying the scenery and her company. She never had friends around her age except SuA. Looking at SuA and Bona chatted happily, maybe this is what it's like to have friends. She finally understood why CL unnie did all of those things. She wanted JiU to have at least a normal teenagers' life. Well, at least not a teenager when she almost hit her twenties.

They arrived at the place, took a seat and placed orders. 

"So, Bona. How did you and Henrietta meet?" JiU asked Bona.

"Oh, she saved me from the prostitution ring. Since then, I worked under her maintaining her interest in Daegu and some parts of North Gyeongsang Province." Bona replied with a smile.

"Oh... Sorry to bring that up." JiU apologized to her.

"Nah, old stories. Besides, good for Henrietta to settle down now. She was notorious among ladies." Bona laughed.

"Ouh... Did she now?" JiU smiled and raised her eyebrow at SuA.

"Yah!! What are you saying?! You crazy??" SuA hit Bona's shoulder. "JiU, it was way before I met you, believe me!" SuA said to JiU nervously 

"How many?" JiU asked.

"Well, you see-" SuA stuttered

"HOW MANY?" JiU folded her arms, glaring at JiU.

"36....." SuA looked down and answered slowly.

"Shit.... I said something I shouldn't have..." Bona smiled awkwardly.

"Baby? When we get home, we're gonna have a long talk. A loooooong one..." JiU exhaled.

"Okay...." SuA still looked down.

"She got you in chain, huh?" Bona snickered.

"Fuck off!" SuA hissed.

JiU just smiled at SuA. She raised SuA's head and spoke to her.

"Well, who cares. That was before me. But do it now, I'm gonna give you one hell of shock therapy." JiU grinned and pinched SuA's nose softly.

After eating, they went back directly to their apartment. They unpacked their luggages and went directly to sleep afterward.

JiU woke up early that morning. She opened the curtain in the living room, enjoying the shower of sunlight. She loved it here. At least not in that danky base. She walked to the kitchen and looked in the food cabinet. It was well stocked. Bona really went over with her preparation. She made herself a cup of coffee and brought it out to the balcony. She lit her cigarette and sip her hot cup of coffee. She can hear the bustling of the streets below her. It was calm and peaceful.

"Well, it sure nice to live like this." She spoke to herself. 

Not long after that, SuA came with her hair all frizzy. She made herself coffee and joined JiU in the balcony. 

"Morning, sunshine." JiU greeted SuA.

"Morning, bunny" SuA replied, her voice still coarse. "Why didn't you wake me up?" SuA sipped her coffee and lit her cigarette.

"Sorry. You looked like you could use a little more sleep." JiU replied.

"Thanks. So, what's the plan today?" SuA asked.

"Find our target, case him and spend the rest of the day hanging out with you." JiU smiled while looking into her coffee.

"Wow, that could be done within a day?" SuA giggled.

"Depend." JiU replied.

"You're really lax when CL unnie wasn't on your back. Should I give her a call?" SuA quipped.

"Yah! Don't you dare!" JiU slapped SuA's arm. "It's been a long time since I had a vacation. Let me have this one. " JiU added.

"Yeah, I heard you" SuA kissed JiU's forehead and went back inside.

-

"Positive ID on target. Jeez, you weren't kidding, Medusa. Mofucker's ugly as fuck!" JiU snorted through her comm.

"Told you. Makes you think 'Mad Dog' is too good for him." SuA snickered. 

"Tracker's online. Who's the chick? Look like a school girl." JiU spoke again.

"Well, schoolgirls all into bad boys, until they got gangraped and sold to to a fucking whorehouse." SuA spat on the ground.

"Baby, that hit too close to home. Calm down." JiU tried to calm SuA down.

"Cool as ice, love. Cool as ice. They're moving. Let see where these lovebirds build their nest." SuA started walking to the car. JiU followed after her.

"Where are they going? This neighborhood seemed a little lively for a bastard like him." JiU commented.

"Well, he's hiding in plain sight. Good call." SuA replied.

"With a face like that? Why nobody reported on him?" JiU laughed.

"You got something against ugly people?" SuA shot at JiU.

"No, but him? Definitely." JiU continued laughing.

Thecar stopped in front of a house. Somehow a couple of guys came out from the car following Go into the house.

"Well, this must be the place. We'll go on foot" JiU ordered SuA. 

They parked a few houses down and walked towards Go's location. JiU checked her M9A3, cocked it and put the safety on. She holstered it back and pulled her hood on. SuA followed JiU's actions. They both took a corner and kept an eyes on the house.

A girl went passed JiU. A schoolgirl with silver hair. She hummed and skipped past JiU, not noticing her.

"She's pretty and have a nice voice." JiU thought to herself. Then she saw SuA's eyeballing her.

"Must be pretty cold there. Want me to set you on fire to warm you up a bit?" SuA coolly spoke to her comm, her fingers pointed towards JiU.

"Sorry, hun. Just listening to her hum" JiU lied.

"Yeah, caught you checking that ass. Create a better lie, moron. You're trying to hustle a hustler" SuA laughed at JiU.

Suddenly a gunshot rang through the neighborhood. Not long after, another. They looked at each others in confusion. Then Go and his men went out of the house and drove away in a hurry. They quickly hide themselves in the nearest cover they could find. The car moved past them.

"SuA, which house did the silver haired kid enters?" JiU suddenly asked.

"Why? You trying to- Oh... Shit!" SuA suddenly realized what JiU meant.

They rushed to the house Go left and saw three bodies on the ground. SuA rushed to check on the bodies.

"Fuck, we were wrong. They were executing this family." JiU covered her mouth.

"JiU, this one still alive! But I doubt she will make it even if the paramedics here." SuA reported. 

"Get the car. We're taking her with us." JiU ordered her. "She might have something on Go" 

SuA nodded and rushed back outside to get the car. She checked the girl to see if she is still conscious. The girl barely breathing. The shot punctured her lung. JiU cut her finger with the glass shard she found on the ground and put it in the girl's mouth.

"Hey, stay with me. Suck on this. You will be ok. Stay with me."

-

"Where am I?" Siyeon woke up in her bed. 

She patted her chest. She opened her pajamas to double check. No scar on her chest. She exhaled in relief. She looked around. It definitely her room. But something felt off. She got up and went downstairs. 

"Siyeon ah! Morning, love!" Her mother greeted her. She ran towards her mother and hugged her. She started crying on her mother's chest.

"Aish! This pabo. What are you doing? Are you having a nightmare?" Her mother was shocked by Siyeon's action.

"Siyeon? Why are you crying? You okay, sweetheart?" Her father came in.

"Appa.... Appa...." She ran towards her father and hugged him. So it was all a nightmare.

"Siyeon ah, what HAPPEN......" Her father's voice gradually turn deeper, almost like a monster's growl. 

She looked at her father. His head was covered in blood, the top left of his head lopped opened, the brain matters trickling down from the wound. Siyeon screamed and backed off from her father.

"Siyeon ah? What's wrong, sweetheart? You look terrified..." Her father walked towards her. 

She takes a look at her mother. Her mother turned pale, her neck lined red.

"Yes, honey. You okay....." Her mother came toward her. Both of her parent face melted into skulls. Siyeon screamed and ran out of the house.

The sky dark, the houses around her looked abandoned. And out of a sudden, a large group of people came toward her. She winced to see better, only to discover the people aren't actually people. They were corpses. She immediately ran away from them. The corpses chased after her. 

Siyeon was scared out of her wits. Her mind scrambled, trying to figure out what's going on. Is she still in her dream? 

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She stumbled down into the dirt. The corpses caught up to her and came on top of her. Siyeon tried to fought them off, but she couldn't. The corpses ripped through her body, pulling her entrails from her stomach. Siyeon belched out blood, the pain was excruciating. She watched as the corpse at her guts. A corpse tore open her ribcage, tearing her heart out. 

Siyeon laid motionless, her body mangled. Then she saw someone. Her eyes widened. It was her.

"Siyeon, you shouldn't have been bornt. You supposed to die. Why did you struggle so much? Just leave. This world has nothing for you." She smiled at Siyeon. Siyeon's vision grew dark, and she exhaled her last breath.

Then she suddenly woke up again in her bed. Now she was truly confused. What is going on? She went downstairs and saw her mother. Her mother greeted her the same way as before, so did her father. The moment she took her eyes off them, they turned into monsters. When she ran outside, the corpses went after her. The same situation the same ending. It felt like she was caught in a loop. 

She tried to deviate from the norm, but it all ended in a same conclusion. At some point, she just laid in bed and let the corpses ripped her body apart.

"See? It's easier, right? Just let the nature run its course. You are not supposed to live in the first place. Sleep tight, love." The other Siyeon kissed her lips as Siyeon faded to black.

"Siyeon.."

"You deserved to live happily..."

"My child...."

"My princess..."

"LIVE!!"

Siyeon opened her eyes. She understood what she have to do. She changed her pajamas into her everyday clothes. She put on her grappling gloves, and went downstairs. Her mother greeted her the usual way. She came at her and calf kicked her. Her mother stumbled down, she grabbed her mother's head and slammes it on the edge of the counter. Her mother burst in to dust.

"Siyeon!!! What have you done?!" Her father rushed into the kitchen.

"What I should've done before." Siyeon push kicked her father, sending him sprawling across the room. Her father's face turn into a skull.

"Thank you for giving life to me. For loving me. Rest in peace in Heaven, Appa. Tell Umma, I love her." Siyeon cried and delivered the final blow.

She wiped her tears and went outside. And of course, the corpses were waiting for her. But now, she's ready. Her mind is clear, she is calm.

She grinned for ear to ear. How could she forgot? 

"SILVER SIREN'S HERE! COME AND GET SOME!!!" she yelled and rushed towards the corpses. 

For every punch and kick connected, the corpses turned to dust. She laughed at the carnage. Maybe something is wrong with her. She was not afraid. She enjoyed it. The screams of the undead were like music to her ears. 

The dust settled down, leaving only the other her.

"You should've stay dead." The Other Siyeon grinned.

"Even looking like that, I'm still beautiful." Siyeon chuckled, wiping her lips.

"Well, shall we dance?" the Other Siyeon readied her stance.

Siyeon rushed towards her and threw a flying kick. She dodged it and returned with a high kick. Siyeon didn't manage to block it, the kick hit square to her head. But she didn't feel any pain. She threw some jabs, only to be blocked by the Other Siyeon. Siyeon did a knee kick and extend her leg. The kick hit the Other Siyeon on her chest, pushing all the air out of her lungs.

She kneeled on the ground, only to be greeted with Siyeon's foot. The kick sent her flipping backward. The kick broke her lower jaw. She stood up and took a combat knife out of her jacket.

Siyeon just looked in awe at the Other Siyeon.

"Oooh... A girl with a knife!" Siyeon jestered.

"You're fucked now!" Other Siyeon lunged at Siyeon.

Other Siyeon thrust her knife, but Siyeon caught her hand. She twisted Other Siyeon's arm backward, disarmed the knife, grabbed it, and stabbed the back of Other Siyeon's head. She twisted the knife and slashed it upward, opening the back of the skull opened.

"You act like you were better than me, but you ain't got shit!" Siyeon spat at the Other Siyeon's body and stomped her head, turning her to dust.

-

"You woke up."

Siyeon saw a red-haired lady in leather jacket in front of her.

"Get well quick. We got some fuckers to kill"

"Yah! Which movie was that from?! Aish!!" SuA knocked JiU's head.

"Oww!!! Just trying to be cool here...." JiU winced.

"Sorry about that. How are you feeling?" SuA spoke softly to Siyeon.

"Where am I?" Siyeon asked, still meek.

"My apartment in Daegu. I'm SuA, and that idiot that tried to copy Al Pacino is JiU. We're the one who saved you. You were shot in the lung. We found you inches at death door."

"My parent... Umma... Appa..." Siyeon stuttered.

"I'm sorry. When we came, they already gone. I'm sorry..." JiU came towards her and sat at the edge of her bed.

Siyeon broke down in tears upon hearing the news. SuA patted her head softly, apologizing to her.

"I'm sorry, I want to be alone..." Siyeon sobbed through her words.

"We'll be outside. If you need anything, just call us, okay? JiU replied.

They both walked out of the room. JiU exhaled and slumped herself into the sofa. She pinched the bridge of her nose, and stared at the ceiling. SuA sat beside her, leaning close to her.

"JiU ah, are you thinking about what happened to you?" SuA asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah. Shit, that's fucked up. Poor kid." She lit her cigarette and took a long sip.

"Is that the reason why you gave her your blood?" SuA continued.

"Partially. The other half is hoping she knew that bastard location. We got nothing. We thought he was careless, but turns out he's not. It's been a week and not a damn thing. Man's a ghost." JiU hung her head low in frustration.

"I'll ask Bona to widened our search grids. Maybe he operated from outside of Daegu." SuA suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that. We got nothing, not even the damn girlfriend." JiU nodded in agreement.

Siyeon walked out of the room and sat across them. Her eyes swollen and red. JiU and SuA were startled by her presence.

"Um.. Do you need anything?" JiU asked. Siyeon just shook her head.

"May I ask your name, if it's not a bother to you." SuA made her attempt.

"Siyeon. Lee Siyeon." Siyeon spoke softly.

JiU stood up and went to the kitchen to bring her a glass of water. She put it in front of Siyeon and sat back down again. Siyeon took the glass and drank.

"Siyeon ssi, can we ask you what happened?" JiU asked in a soft and gentle voice.

"Min ah.... That bitch killed my family. Umma and Appa.... Why did you save me? Why didn't you save Appa and Umma?" Siyeon curled herself, sobbing.

"Siyeon ssi, your mother and father are already gone when we got there. Only you survived." SuA replied.

Bona came at a weird timing, carrying a bag of groceries. But she dropped it and her look froze in shock. SuA and JiU were perplexed by her.

"Siyeon! What are you doing here?" Bona came towards Siyeon. Siyeon just looked at her, blank.

"Wait, you know her?" SuA asked.

"Yeah. She's the Silver- haired Siren. Or Silver Siren. Hey, you remember me? Kim Ji Yeon! We used to be in the same class back in middle school!" Bona asked Siyeon.

"Sorry.... I don't remember..." Siyeon looked at Bona in confusion.

"What happened to her, boss?" Bona asked SuA.

"The man we're looking for killed her family and tried to kill her. But we managed to save her." SuA answered. This piqued Siyeon interest.

"You were looking for that monster?" Siyeon eyes burned in anger. JiU picked on that and answered her.

"Yes. He got some informations that we need. And I think our interests' aligns. When we got the information, he's yours. What do you say?" JiU grinned widely. Siyeon stared at JiU for a while.

"You said we got some fuckers to kill. Where do I sign?" Siyeon asked JiU


	11. Cure For The Mad Dog

"The cocksucker is Min Ah. She was a senior in my school. Some whores sold me out to her, she bought it and tried to make an example of me. But I retaliated hard, sending all of them to the hospital. Guess the bitch came with her pimp and fucked my family up." Siyeon explained to JiU and SuA, spitting venom.

"Damn... Just a stupid brawl can cause a homicide. What the fuck is wrong with kids nowadays?!" JiU scratched her head.

"You said you were looking for the bastard that killed my family. I want in." Siyeon added.

"Whoa there. In what? What ar-" 

Siyeon smashed the coffee table with her fist into pieces. She glared at JiU. JiU, SuA, and Bona were taken aback by her.

"Oookay... Chill okay? Damn... I really love that coffee table..." SuA lamented.

"You think I'm an idiot? I was supposed to die that day. Nothing logical can save me, but I did. I overheard that girl over there you gave me your blood. There's something in your blood that pulled me back from Death. So don't you dare trying to pull a wool over my eyes!" Siyeon yelled at JiU.

"Huh.... You're sharp. Too sharp.." JiU grinned and stood up. Sparks started to envelop her body, her eyes and hair glowed red. Now, JiU is pissed.

"Stand down, you two. This is my apartment, and I'm still pissed over what happened to my coffee table. You got a fucking hard on with each other, take it outside. Or I roast you two alive" SuA threatened JiU and Siyeon, her eyes and her hair glowed bright.

"Bona, any open field here?" JiU asked.

"Yeah, 2 kilometers southwest from here." Bona answered out of fear. Who are these people?!

"See you there, kiddo." JiU winked and suddenly disappeared, leaving sparks behind.

"Fuck.... Come one. Let's go. Show me where the field is." SuA exhaled and took her car keys. 

SuA took Bona and Siyeon to the field mentioned. The field is secluded, hiding from plain eyes. And sure enough, JiU waited for them there.

"How did she get here?! Boss, what the fucks going on?!" Bona frowned.

"Long story. I'll tell you later." SuA parked her car and got out.

"Took you long enough. Thought you're scared." JiU grinned. 

There are no sign of friendliness in that grin. The air around them was filled with bloodlust. But Siyeon still came towards JiU.

"JiU! You kill her, we lost the lead." SuA shouted.

"Dream on, bitch!" Siyeon taunted JiU.

JiU popped up in front of Siyeon and throw her punch. The punch was so fast it broke the air around her. Siyeon just managed to block the punch with her arms, but the force of the punch sent her flying.

"Fuck!! I couldn't see her fist coming, nor her coming at me! What the fuck?!" Siyeon thought to herself. 

She tried to spring her body back into position mid air, but she was too slow. JiU was on top of her, lashing a heel kick on her. Siyeon was slammed on the ground with an enormous thud, cracking the ground around her.

JiU sat on top of her and grabbed Siyeon's head. She sent a jolt of thunderbolt at Siyeon, making her cried in agony. JiU didn't stop there. She slammed Siyeon's head on the ground a couple of times and bashed her face in.

"Shit... She's gonna kill me...." Siyeon thought to herself. 

She regretted her actions towards JiU before. She thought with all the martial arts that she had mastered, she could take anybody on. But this JiU is different. She faced the real monster now. And she's going to get killed.

"We nees to stop them! She's killing Siyeon!!!" Bona begged SuA. SuA just lit her cigarette, and act like nothing happened.

"She won't die. Don't worry." She exhaled the smoke and smiled at Bona.

JiU continued to pummel on Siyeon without mercy. The ground was stained with Siyeon's blood now. Then something snapped inside Siyeon. She dodged JiU's punch and bit the hand. JiU grunted and yanked her hand away from Siyeon. She stepped back and looked at her hand. Chunks of flesh tore away from it. The regenerative process kicked in, healing the wound in an instant.

"A second late, she could've tore my hand apart." JiU thought to herself.

Siyeon stood up. Her eyes went completely white, steam bellowing from her face. Her wounds healed. She exhaled a strong jet of steam from her mouth, her fangs enlarged. Rather than a siren, she resembled more of a wolf. A silver wolf. 

"Now that's interesting" JiU muttered under her breath.

Siyeon let out an inhuman roar and lunged towards SuA. The speed broke the sound barrier, producing a sonicboom. JiU took it head on literally, butting foreheads with Siyeon. The sound of the clashing was loud.

"You got power and strength, Siyeon. What you lack is CONTROL!!!!" JiU shouted as she delivered an uppercut straight to Siyeon's jaw, sending her into the air.

JiU grabbed Siyeon's face mid air and slammed Siyeon's head to the ground with all her might, creating a crater around them. JiU staggered backward and sat down. Her face was covered with her own blood, her forehead skin tore open due to the impact of headbutting before. But the wound slowly closed up.

"Wh- wh- why..... I just want justice for me and my family...." Siyeon stuttered.

"I understand your feeling, Siyeon. Because they killed my parent in front of me too. But after exchanging fists with you, I changed my mind." She got up and pulled Siyeon up, carrying her on her shoulder.

She carried Siyeon to SuA and asked SuA to check on her. Bona was still in shock over what happened. She smiled at Bona and lit her cigarette.

"She's okay. Her wounds and injuries has healed. She was just exhausted. But must you get serious against a newbie?" SuA scolded JiU.

"She's no newbie, SuA. To be honest, if she had learnt how to control her power, I wouldn't be standing ovee her talking to you." JiU exhaled in exhaustion.

"That strong?!" SuA was shocked. 

"Yeah... She didn't realize it, but she got super strength. Maybe because before this, she has incredible strength too. But my blood amplified it into a monstrosity." JiU explained further.

"Sorry.... Please.... I beg you... Let me be a part of it..." Siyeon begged JiU in tears.

"You've shown me your heart through your fist. You start training tomorrow." JiU exhaled the smoke.

-

"Okay, this is your first day on the field. Stay close and follow me. Move as I move, and do as I do." JiU ordered Siyeon.

"Rabbit, Siren. Target's moving towards your position. 3 tangoes attached." SuA advised them.

"Knife out. We only need her alive. Eliminate the others." JiU took out her knife. 

Siyeon was extremely nervous. It was only a couple of days since she received training. Now she has to kill. Now she started to regret her decision.

"I know what you're thinking. If you don't take them out, they're gonna slit your throat. Fight to survive, Siren." JiU assured Siyeon.

"Okay..." Siyeon took a deep breath to calm herself down. She gripped her knife hard, and readied her stance.

Min Ah and her bodyguards walked past them. They followed her quickly and begin their assault. JiU grabbed one of the bodyguard's head and gave him a Colombian Necktie. Siyeon ran and rammed the other bodyguard, stabbing his back with her knife. JiU threw her knife at the last bodyguard and tackled Min Ah to the ground. 

Everything happened so fast it was done in a blink of an eye. Min Ah tried to scream but JiU muffled her mouth with a muffler. She tied Min Ah up and covered her head with a black bag.

"Medusa, target's in hand. We're good to go. You okay over there?" JiU glanced at Siyeon. 

Siyeon was white as a ghost. She stared at her bloodied gloves. Her face was painted with terror. She just killed a man. Suddenly, the guard coughed. He reached at his gun, but Siyeon pulled her knife from his back and stabbed him continously. Blood splurted out from his mouth, and shortly after he laid motionless. 

JiU walked to her and pulled Siyeon's knife from the body. She pulled Siyeon up. Siyeon turned her head, pulled off half or her balaclava and puked.

"There you go. Let it all out. Medusa, I need you over here." JiU spoke through her comm. SuA came towards them.

"What happened?" SuA asked.

"Change of plan. She left her DNA on the scene. Burn the bodies and that vomit puddle." JiU placed her order. "Siren, get back to the car. Medusa will handle this." JiU dragged Min Ah and stowed her in the trunk. 

Siyeon took off her balaclava and took a deep breath. She felt sick. She opened the window and vomitted out of the car. SuA and JiU laughed at her.

"Ah~~ It's good to be young. I remembered when I made my first kill. It was my first official ops in Columbia, storming a terrorist cell. Boy, it didn't feels good for days." JiU chuckled.

"Yeah? My first kill is in Busan. A fat fuck raped one of my hostess and left her half dead on the fucking street. Bashed his skull in with a sledgehammer. Popped like a balloon filled with water. That was messy. For a week I can taste blood in my mouth." SuA replied.

"How the fuck can you guys can talk about killing like it's a game...." Siyeon huffed.

"Well, we did so much that it didn't faze us anymore. We do what we have to do. But we did it strictly by a code. Only towards the enemies. You do it to a civilian or a non-combatant, we will kill you with our own hands." JiU warned Siyeon.

"This is your christening. Get used to it. This is what you signed up for. No backsies though." JiU added and lit cigarette for the three of them.

"Here, take this. It'll help." She offered one to Siyeon. 

Siyeon took a sip and coughed. They both laughed at Siyeon. Siyeon took a couple more sips and took one long sip. She exhaled the smoke and smiled .

"Yeah... It did help. Thanks, unnie." Siyeon thanked JiU.

"Nah, don't mention it. We've been there before. So we know. And don't call us unnie. We barely a year apart." JiU added.

-

"Wake up, fuckface!!!" Siyeon threw water to Min Ah.

Min Ah jerked up, gasping for air. She turned around in panic. She tried to gain her bearing. Then she looked at Siyeon. Her eyes bulged in disbelief.

"But... Oppa killed you!! I saw you died!!" Min Ah screamed in confusion.

"Yeah, over confidence kills. Next time, try to put a bullet in the head." JiU cut in. 

She dragged a chair with her and sat on it in front of Min Ah. She lit her cigarette and blew the smoke to Min Ah's face. Min Ah coughed by the smoke, making JiU smirked.

"Yeah, you choked on the smoke but took in that Go's cock like a champ, huh?" JiU slappes Min Ah.

"Like you know what a cock looks like." SuA tried to cover her laughter.

"Hey! I watched porn too! Alright. Here's the deal. You tell us where your boyfriend is, and we let you off easy. Deal?" JiU smiled at Min Ah. She called Siyeon forward. "She got a real hard on for you. So, cooperate while you can." JiU added.

Siyeon cracked her knuckles, ready to go. Min Ah just stared at JiU, fear was appearant in her face. Siyeon tried her best to control herself from killing Min Ah, considering what she had done to her.

"Where is your boyfriend?" JiU asked flatly.

"Please.. don't hurt me..." Min Ah wailed loudly. Siyeon grabbed her head and took out her knife. She carved Min Ah's cheek, causing Min Ah to scream in pain.

"I told you. Now you had ruined your pretty face. Your boyfriend, please?" JiU asked again. Min Ah just cried uncontrollably, only to receive more of Siyeon's torturing. After repeats of questioning and torturing, Min Ah passed out.

"Shit, she's out. JiU, shock her." Siyeon told JiU. 

JiU grabbed Min Ah's head and gave her a mild jolt of electricity. Min Ah shouted and gain her consciousness. 

"Look, girl. We just want your boyfriend. He killed Siyeon's parent. So, you sure you want to waste your life protecting that piece of shit? You were getting tortured in his place, while he's out there pounding some skank's pussy. Have some respect for yourself, come on!" JiU yelled at Min Ah.

"An abandoned warehouse.... Daegu outskirts... You wont missed it... He's there.... Please... Let me go..." Min Ah huffed weakly.

"How many people he has? Weapons?" JiU asked.

"No less than thirty... No weapons...." Min Ah answered.

"You gonna take us there. Then we let you go. Ladies, gears up. We're go." JiU cut Min Ah free and dragged her away.

Three hours later, they arrived at the warehouse. They did a final check on their equipments and start their mission.

"You took one step out of the car, I'll cut off one of your breast. Let see if there a one cup bra on the market." JiU threatened Min Ah. Min Ah nodded in obedience.

"Siren, go with Medusa and start from the back. I'll take the front." JiU gave order.

"Rule of engagement?" SuA asked.

"God, you're hot when speaking in military lingo." JiU pinched SuA's cheek playfully.

"Just leave the target alive. Crew's expendable. And Siren? Go crazy. Make sure they pay for what they did. Don't worry, I'll let you have the final say for those two shitheads when I get what I need." JiU added.

JiU ran stealthy towards the front entrance and waited for SuA and Siyeon to get into position.

"Rabbit, we're in position. On your go." SuA reported, cocking her P30L. Siyeon armed herself with knives since she hasn't had training in firearm yet.

"Copy. On three, flashbang out. Watch out for crossfire. Decapitate Go. Ready. One... Two.... Three!" JiU yelled through her comm.

Simultaneously they kicked the doors down and threw the flasbangs in. Sure enough, the men were there. JiU opened fire, killing her targets. SuA on the rear pushed forward and continued upstairs. She signed Siyeon to clear the ground floor. Siyeon rushed towards her enemies, stabbing and slashing them with no mercy.

"I got Go in my sight!! Taking him down!!" SuA reported to JiU.

"Alive!!!" JiU screamed back while firing her M9A3. 

Suddenly, Go opened fire at SuA. SuA responded too slowly and took a hit on her chest. The kevlar blocked the bullet, but it still felt like she was being punched by world class boxer. She snapped her fingers, creating a fire wall in front of Go. Go was stunned for a moment. SuA dashed towards Go and grabbed his waist. 

They crashed towards the railing, but the railing was rotten and couldn't withstood of the impact. They fell down a floor below both slammed to the ground, landed right next to JiU.

"FUCK!!! JESUS CHRIST!!! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" JiU startled out of her wits. Luckily she has just cleared the ground floor.

"Upstairs.... I got him..." SuA coughed and tried to get up. 

JiU helped her up and check the other body. It was Go. He was knocked unconscious by the fall. JiU took out her knife and cut the Achilles's tendon on both of Go's legs.

"Well, let see how funny it is when he tried to run away. Baby, you dislocated your left shoulder. Let me help you set it back." JiU offered to SuA. SuA nodded and growled in pain after JiU put her shoulder back into its socket.

"That was some Call of Duty shits right there. Are you trying to reenact the scene from Modern Warfare 2 where Soap tackled Alejandro Rohas down from a building and landed on the car?" JiU chuckled.

"Yep. Exactly what I had in mind." SuA winced in pain, rubbing her shoulder.

JiU took a look around. It was a pure slaughter. The enemies were only armed with sticks and iron pipes, while the three of them were in full tactical gears and firearms. Siyeon really showed no mercy to them, she painted the floor and the wall of the warehouse with blood and guts. Her enemies were thoroughly mutilated.

"Shit... Shouldn't have told her to go crazy..." JiU scratched her head.

"Siyeon? You okay?" JiU called her.

Siyeon slowly turned her head towards JiU. She grinned widely at JiU, her eyes glowed hot white. She licked the blood from her the blade of her knives and threw them at the bodies around her. She exhaled and brushed back her hair. Her eyes stopped glowing. She walked towards JiU and smile. 

"Yeah. I'm done." She smiled widely at JiU.

"That's not your blood, right?" JiU pointed at her face.

"Oh this? Nah... It's theirs." Siyeon chuckled.

"Look like the inside of a shark's stomach." SuA whistled.

"You said go crazy, so I went crazy." Siyeon frowned at JiU.

"Next lesson, toning down the definition of crazy in your head. Get that girl here. We do the interrogation here. Going back to the hideout only waste gas." JiU ordered Siyeon.

Siyeon brought her into the warehouse and put them side by side in chairs. Min Ah was horrified by the aftermath she fainted.

"Tryna be gangsta but aint got no gut fo' guts! Fucking pussy!!" JiU suddenly brought out her Black American accent. Siyeon burst into laughter upon hearing it 

"JiU, what the hell was that?" Siyeon guffawed.

"Don't mind her. She does that from time to time. JiU dear? You thought you sounded tough in that accent, but you're not." SuA spoke to her as slowly as possible.

"Sorry. Hehe~~" JiU smiled awkwardly.

"Wait... All this 'Baby' and 'Dear'... Are you two dating?" Siyeon came to a sudden realization.

"What? I thought you already knew!" JiU was astonished by Siyeon's question.

"Wow, it's really rare to see an innocent 18 years old girl. It's like finding unicorn or leprechaun's gold. JiU, we must protect her!!" SuA teased and hugged Siyeon.

"Yah! Stop it!" Siyeon pushed SuA away, apparently annoyed by the teasing.

"Sorry. Just having fun here." SuA apologized.

"Look, Romeo and Juliet are awake." Siyeon notified them.

Go and Min Ah woke up. Go felt a sharp pain in both of his legs. He tried to move them, but they didn't move a bit. Go was shocked and frozen in fear. He thought he had seen a ghost.

"Going somewhere?" Siyeon stood in front of them.

"You supposed to be dead! It can't be!!" Go stuttered.

"Well, guess Lucifer heard my plea for vengeance and put me back here again." Siyeon smirked.

"Siren, ready up. So, Go. I got two question for you. Where is Eins, and how can I get to him?" JiU started her interrogation.

"Who? Who the fuck you're talking about?" Go played a fool.

"Wrong answer." JiU nodded at Siyeon. Siyeon stabbed Go's thigh, causing him to scream in pain. She left the knife in the thigh. Go cursed at them out of pain.

"Again. Where is Eins and how can I get to him?" JiU asked flatly.

"FUCK YOU, BITCH!!" Go screamed at JiU. Siyeon twisted the knife, and held it there.

"Again. Eins. Where and how?"

"I KNOW NOTHING! FUCK OFF!!! Go spat at JiU. JiU just grinned, wiping the spit off her face.

"Rabbit. Let me. You're too soft. Siren, switch." SuA suddenly spoke. She dragged Min Ah, facing Go.

"You're fucked now...." JiU grabbed Go's head.

"Medusa. What is this? Parade of the dead? You two supposed to be dead!! Why the fuck you're still alive? In Tak shot you square in your face!!" Go screamed again.

"Well, I was dead. For a second. But why bother to know? Not like you're going to see tomorrow. Now, Eins. Where is he?" SuA glared at Go, putting her knife into Min Ah's mouth. Min Ah started to cry by the action.

"Oppa... Please... Answer them...." Min Ah begged Go.

"You think if you do that I'm gonna spill?" Go smirked at SuA.

SuA leered at Go, and slowly slashed Min Ah's cheek opened from inside. Min Ah screamed and screamed, blood splurted out from the cheek. Go eyes started to waver. 

"Well, that's one. Wanna try again?" SuA put her knife back into Min Ah's mouth.

"You can kill her, she doesn't mean shits to me. You're wasting your time." Go glared at SuA.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Siren, wanna do the honor? Kill her." SuA called Siyeon.

Siyeon didn't hesitate. She came toward Min Ah and started punching her. Blood sprayed everywhere. Min Ah screamed for a while and suddenly fell silence. Siyeon dragged Min Ah's head close to Go's face.

"Her death is on you." Siyeon growled at Go and slit Min Ah's throat opened in front of Go's face. 

Blood sprayed to Go's face like a shower. Siyeon threw Min Ah's body aside and stabbed Go's other thigh. Go cursed at Siyeon, only to receive a headbutt from her. JiU whistled and clapped her hands.

"Wow... That was creative. My daughter has grown up!" She wiped her fake tears.

"Well, there's no more leverage. Guess we have to step up the game." SuA suggested.

"Wait!! What are you doing?!" Go suddenly went wild as SuA stripped his lower half.

"Yikes... Why do gangsters always have small dicks?" SuA frowned at what she saw.

Siyeon was surprised and covered her eyes. Even JiU winced at this sudden turn of event.

"Well, too much testosterone I guess." JiU closed one of her eyes.

SuA grabbed on one of Go's testicles and restarted her questioning. Fear is apparent in Go's face now. He gulped.

"Now, I got your attention. Where is Eins and where can I find him." SuA stared straight into Go's eyes.

"Look.... I dunno the location of his. Whenever he gave me details, he texted me directly to my phone. I only met him twice. I swear!" Go answered.

"Not good enough." SuA replied.

SuA slashed her knife, detaching one of Go's testicles. Go screamed in agony, blood spilled everywhere from the severed vessel. SuA shoved the testicle deep into Go's throat and covered his mouth, forcing him to swallow it.

"You men always kept going on at us women to suck and swallow your balls. Now, how does it feel to swallow your own ball?" SuA whispered into Go's ear.

Go regurgitated and vomitted the testicle out. SuA took it back and shoved it back in again.

"Wow... You really swallowed it. Damn.." SuA surprised.

"Anything else? Come on, there must be something else!" SuA yelled at Go.

"The files in my safe...." Go replied weakly. SuA got ready to cut another testicle, but JiU stopped her.

"I guess he's done. I promised Siren Go is hers." JiU lit her cigarette. JiU walked to Siyeon and gave her her sidearm.

"Today you're going to practice shooting. Your target? That fucker right there, who killed your parent. Medusa, check his office and gather all the files you can find." JiU ordered SuA.

"Now, this is a sidearm. This is M9A3. Rule when handling firearm; Always keep your firearm pointed in a safe direction. Treat ALL firearms as if they were loaded. Keep your trigger finger outside the guard and off of the trigger until you are ready to fire. Be certain of your target, your line of fire, and what lies beyond your target. Those are the rule of thumb. Okay so far?" JiU explained to Siyeon. Siyeon nodded.

"To shoot, release the safety here. Cock it up and aim. To aim, line up the muzzle sight and rear sight. The pull the trigger. For now, that's good enough. I'll teach you more when we get back home." JiU finished her lecture.

"For now, go for point blank shot. Just so you can feel the recoil and didn't miss the shot. There. Right between his eyes." JiU continued.

Siyeon raised her gun and put the muzzle in between Go's eyes. Go just laughed at Siyeon.

"So you trying to play soldier huh? You didn't even now how to use a gun!" Go yelled at Siyeon.

"Sorry, it has just been one week since i started. Watch my progress from Hell, will you?" Siyeon smiled and pulled the trigger, splattering Go's brain behind him.

"You can try shooting more if you want." JiU suggested.

"Nah... This is enough. Beside, it's too morbid." Siyeon laughed. SuA came down with a handful of files.

"Well this is all of it. Oh, he's dead. I thought about castrating him later, but never mind. Shall we go?" SuA suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go. Burn this place down before we go" JiU ordered SuA.


	12. Unleashing The Gods of Death

"Fucking FUCK!!!" JiU snapped out of frustration.

"Hey... Calm down. Wanna have some chamomile tea?" SuA offered JiU.

"Sorry.... We've gone through all the files, but turned up zero." JiU slumped into the sofa.

"How's the phone analysis going?" Siyeon asked.

"It's a burner. That fucker really know how to cover his track." JiU lit her cigarette.

"Sorry JiU. I know how much this means to you." SuA sat beside JiU and kissed her head.

"JiU, who is this Eins? Why do you hunt him down?" Siyeon asked.

"Remember when I said you and I were the same? Eins and his cronies destroyed my family. I watched Eins stabbed my mother and raped her to death. They cut my father's head off and killed my Gramps." JiU answered flatly. 

"Sorry..." Siyeon hung her head low and apologized to JiU.

"Don't be. It's in the past. We're back to square one again...." JiU pinched her bridge.

"Guess we need to get back digging again... Shit...." JiU cursed again.

"I think we should get back to the base. Retrace all the steps back. Maybe we can get something. Beside, there's only so much we can do without Arty, and Siyeon need her training too." SuA proposed to JiU.

"That would be a good idea."

"Hey ladies. What's up?" Bona came into the apartment greeting them cheerfully. They looked at Bona with a blank expression.

"Did I came at a bad time?" Bona smiled sheepishly. 

"Nah... Come have a sit. Want anything?" Siyeon offered Bona. Bona shook her head.

"Any good news?" JiU asked Bona. 

"Sadly no. But you guys sure shocked the nation with your doing. Mutilated bodies, cold blooded killing. Crime really spiked because of you guys. Please tone it down. You know how many times the cops knocked on my door for information? I started to think I'm the one who did all that." Bona smoke her cigarette and begged the three.

"Sorry, Bona ah. We're almost done here. Though it was a bit late, how you've been holding?" Siyeon sat beside her.

"I'm okay. Just another Tuesday for me. But i think this is the first time you and I have a proper conversation." Bona stated.

"Really? Have I been that quiet before?" Siyeon asked Bona.

"Yeah. To be honest, the kids were scared to talk to you, with all the rumors. But I guess you're not like that. You're a great girl." Bona continued.

"I never cared anyway. I remembered you always minded your own business back in the day. But it's sure nice to make friends now, even at this stage of life." Siyeon laughed.

"We're friends now?" Bona surprised.

"You don't want to?" Siyeon asked back.

"Oh. I'd love to. Nowadays, all the one I knew are all older than me. Nice to have a same age friend." Bona smiled brightly. JiU and SuA just watched the two of them talking to each other happily. 

"This is the first time I saw Siyeon smiled that way." JiU whispered to SuA.

"It's never too late to start anything. Beside, we used to be like them before, right?" SuA whispered back, grinning at JiU.

"Yep. It's never too late to start anything." JiU kissed SuA lips gently.

"Get a room, you two!" Siyeon suddenly yelled at them, only to receive JiU's middle finger. Siyeon just laughed at her.

"You guys must've cooped up in here since last week. Why don't we have fun outside? Though Siyeon need some makeover. All of Daegu know she's missing or presumed dead." Bona suggested.

"Yeah, a breather would be doing us a favor." JiU nodded. 

They get ready to go out. Bona and SuA helped Siyeon for a bit of makeover to cover her identity. Her silver hair and eyes was a total giveaway of her identity, so they dyed it black and asked her to wear coloured contact lenses.

"Well, the only way people gonna know is if they stared at her for a long time. Here, put on this mask too." Bona gave a mask to Siyeon.

"Let's go!!" JiU yelled happily. 

They ate to their hearts' content, played around and hang out together all day. By the time they arrived at the apartment, all four of them were exhausted. They washed up and hung out in the living room.

"So this is what it feels like to have friends." Siyeon thought to herself. 

SuA and Bona already passed out sleeping on the sofa and on the floor, leaving only JiU and Siyeon. JiU went out to the balcony to have a smoke. Siyeon went after her, requesting one from JiU.

"JiU, how did you do it?" Siyeon suddenly asked JiU.

"Do what?" 

"This. All of this. The mission, the revenge. How did the death and the killing didn't faze you?" Siyeon continued.

"I've been doing this for almost 4 years. Of course it got to me. I suffered through PTSD back then. But you have to manage it, fight it, steel yourself. You need to surround yourself with family and friends. You have to find a cause to keep your conscious clear. For me, at first it was purely for vengeance and finding my sister. But now, it's difference. I did it to protect my family. To protect the innocents. To protect that snoring idiot there, Bona, and of course, you." JiU explained.

"Me?" Siyeon frowned.

"Yeah. For me, who you fight for, and who fights by your side, will always be family. I do hope you thought of me the same" JiU stared into Siyeon's eyes. They stood still for some times, soaking in the silence.

"Then, can I trust you with my life?" Siyeon broke the silence.

"Definitely. Will you do the same for me?" JiU smiled at Siyeon.

"I will. You gave me a chance to obtain justice for my parent. Allow me to fight for you, whatever the cause." Siyeon answered with determination.

"Added clause; If I stray from the right path, rip my head off. For all of us are in equal standings." JiU held Siyeon's hand.

-

"Now, now, Bona ya. Stop crying. It's not like I leave you forever. I'll drop by if I'm around the area." Siyeon hugged crying Bona.

"Come on, we gave you how to contact us, right? Beside, you have Siyeon's private number. You two can chat whenever you want." SuA patted Bona's back.

"But... I wanna be with Siyeon a bit more...." Bona sobbed.

"Aish... This pabo.... Never thought you were the clingy type." Siyeon laughed.

"Bona ah, it's time. Look, if anything seems out of place for you, or you ran into any kind of trouble, give us a call, okay? We'll be there for you." JiU stroked Bona's head gently. Bona just nodded, still crying.

"Bye, Bona. See you later." Siyeon bid her farewell, waving to Bona, as she get into the car. Bona waved back at her, wiping her tears as she watched the car moved further away.

"Siyeon, you okay back there?" JiU looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah.... Just.... Yeah." Siyeon wiped away her tears. She just made a friend, and now she have to leave.

"It is not forever, dear. You will meet her again." JiU consoled Siyeon. Siyeon just sobbed silently in the back.

-

It has been six years since then. The three of them are now considered seasoned veterans. But Eins was still out from their grasps. Every lead they chased came to a dead end. Eins seemed always one step ahead of them. Also there was still no clue where Gahyeon is.

"Good to be back!!!" Siyeon took a deep breath, arms wide opened.

"I know I have always criticized you as dingy and gloomy, but I missed you, oh Jeju base...." SuA sit on the armchair, and started to caress the command room's table.

"Well, spending a year and a half in sandy place of Afghanistan will do that to you." JiU sat down and groaned loudly. 

"Those Al Qaedas were fucking relentless. They bred like cockroaches. We took out one nest, five others emerged. I really respect the American troops for being able to fight them for so long." SuA lit her cigar and took a puff.

"Well, that what extremism is good for. Thanks to them, Muslims all around the world got bad reps. You can't blame religion. Every religion taught peace and cooperation with fellow men. But fuckers like them fuck the good name of religion. Kill infidels to be granted a passage to heaven, what a load of croaks!" JiU spat.

"Well, their god would be thankful to us for killing them mercilessly in His stead." SuA laughed.

"Wow, the sands must be filling your heads too much for you guys to be talking about religions." Artemis suddenly appeared.

"Hey Arty. Miss you too." JiU replied flatly.

"Any news on Unnies' front?" Siyeon asked.

"No, still the same. That fucker is an elusive one." Artemis cursed.

"Whoa... Language! What ticked you off?" SuA asked Artemis.

"Nah, just irritated. I want to see the end of him too, you know? For what he did to Ares." Artemis replied gloomily.

"You and my mother were really tight huh?" JiU asked.

"Of course! She's my mother too!! She gave birth to me, in a way. You and I are practically sisters!" Artemis quipped.

"Please hurry up with your research of artificial body, so I can give you a hug." SuA added.

"Getting bored of JiU?" Artemis teased her.

"No, but sometimes you look like you could use a hug yourself." SuA smiled at Artemis.

"That's sweet. But remember our deal, okay?" Artemis winked at SuA.

"What deal?" Siyeon asked.

"Well, years before I made a deal with her. If she and JiU ever have a falling out, she will date me." Artemis happily explained to Siyeon.

"Wow. That's a new kind of love, I guess." Siyeon surprised by Artemis' answer.

Suddenly, the console went live. Artemis pulled up the monitor. It was CL.

"Hey girls. How's Afghanistan?" CL greeted them.

"Fucked up. Place was a heaven, for AQs." Siyeon answered. CL just let out a chuckle.

"Good to see all three of you are okay. Sorry to put you guys on the details. We got requested to another front in Iraq. Thanks for covering." CL thanked them.

"No problem. Happy to help. How are you guys?" JiU extended the greeting.

"Well, still in one piece if that what you were asking. Look, I got another detail for you." CL continued. The girls groaned in unison.

"I'm sorry, but this request came from a friend of mine. Someone who fought by our sides before. So I couldn't say no. I know you just came back, and we would do it ourselves but we're about to fly to Cambodia later today for a mission. I beg you, please do it." CL bowed down to the girls.

"Unnie, get up. You're making us look bad, to have you to bow down to us." Siyeon said to CL.

"Yeah, but who requested it for you to beg us like this?" JiU asked CL.

"The President of United States." CL replied.

"The President? Johnathan Harris?" SuA yelped.

"Yes. He was a soldier before, a good one and he shared our cause. We did a lot of joint operations with the US back then, and even now. Where do you think our gears and weapons came from?" CL explained.

"Black market?" JiU quipped. CL laughed.

"That too, but back to the point. The mission is SAR, search and rescue. Two of his agents were captured and held in a black site. You need to break in and rescue them, alive." CL started to brief them.

"Why didn't he use his own assets for it? Isn't it easier?" Siyeon asked CL.

"That's the thing. The black site is in The States. There's internal strife in his government, breaking them into factions. And right now, John's faction is on a losing sides. The two agents were John's best men, and also John's children." CL added.

"Shit... This is personal." Siyeon exhaled.

"Not only that, the other faction seemed to be colluding with the Russian Ultranationalist. There were no direct evidents, but one can say what happened at Rammstein were their doings. John really need those two alive to clean his government." CL further explained.

"Why were they captured in the first place? Mission went FUBAR?" JiU asked.

"No, they were the scapegoats for Rammstein. But John found new evidents pointing other way." CL answered.

"Send us the details. We will call you back later." JiU told CL.

"I will. And please. Do this for John." CL bowed her head again before disconnecting.

"Arty, can you bring up Rammstein?" SuA suddenly asked Artemis. Artemis brought up the news on Rammstein. SuA gasped in shock when she saw the news and broke into tears when she saw the name list of those who lost their lives in the incident.

"Helen...... No wonder we can't get to her." SuA sobbed in tears.

"Fuck... They were annihilated. Poor Helen...." Siyeon muttered under her breath. JiU just stared at the monitor in silence.

"Boss, we need to take this. Not only John or CL unnie. The government is killing their own men for their own gains. Helen...." SuA begged JiU.

"Helen was our friend, JiU. She helped us more than we could counted on." Siyeon wiped her tears.

Helen was a gunship pilot. They knew here from back in Afghanistan. They grew close from countless mission they did together. Now, she was dead as a toll for others' greed. JiU knuckle went white from anger.

"Pack your gears. We're meeting Johnathan." JiU ordered them.

-

"Good to meet you girls. You must be the team Chae Rin sent. Johnathan Harris." Johnathan shook each of their hands.

"Good to meet you, Mr. President." JiU greeted back.

"Call me John. Any family of Chae Rin is a family of mine. Come now, we must not be seen." John ushered them into his SUV.

"Sorry we have to meet this way. CL must have briefed you how volatile the situation right now. I have to be careful in making my moves. Here's the files." John passed them the files while he was driving.

"Where we going?" SuA asked.

"Arizona. There's a safehouse there that we used back when we were still active. You can use that. Wait, I need to pick this call." John replied and answered the call.

"Lee Yoo Bin, Handong. Boy, they are young! Damn, SuA. Specialty in espionage! They were the leaders of Ghost Division!" JiU exclaimed.

"Damn. Ghost Division are total monsters! How did they get captured?" Siyeon replied.

"That was my fault. I didn't believe them at that time. They came to me for sanctuary in good faith, but I betrayed them. The moment I realized the truth, it was too late. They were used as scapegoats for Rammstein. i should've believed them." John replied. Regret can be heard in his voice.

"They were obviously Asian descendants. Why would you tell CL unnie they were your children?" SuA frowned.

"They are to me. I've been so long with them I considered them one. Both of them were orphans with dark pasts. I took them in and trained them. They were the one that founded the Ghost Division." John replied.

"You know they'll come and kill you for what you did, right?" Siyeon warned John.

"I don't care. What father want to see their children suffer? If my death is the price for their safety and freedom, then I will die a hundred times over in their hands. Just get them out alive." John answered.

Two hours later, they arrived at the safehouse. They settled down and John went back to Washington.

"Just tell me what you need. I'll provide you girls with anything" John told them before he go. The girls just nodded.

"Well, let's get started. Shall we?" JiU clapped her hands.

-

"Wow... Look at the guards! This is godlike hard, Rabbit!" Siyeon exclaimed.

"Well, we got to. Alright. Let's go. Medusa, how's the distraction?" JiU asked SuA.

"Ready." SuA replied.

"Okay. Let's go." JiU signalled them. They put on their night vision goggles and moved quietly towards the black site.

"Drone online. We got eyes in the sky." SuA reported. 

"Green on ability. Siren, cover our six." JiU ordered as she sprayed nitrogen gas to the wire fence. 

The nitrogen made the fence brittle. JiU kicked it, making an entrance for them through. They walked cover to cover, evading the patrols. Then they arrived at the cell area. The entrance was locked with codes. SuA proceeded on hacking while JiU and Siyeon provide a lookout.

"Okay, we're in." SuA reported.

"Alright. Silent takedown only. Break cover only when we're blown." JiU gave her order. 

"This place is ancient. What kind of black site have no security cams placed in the cells area?" SuA chided.

"Well, that's the purpose of a black site. But you're right. They must be confident that none will be able to escape this place or just plain stupid." JiU responded. 

They have to check cell by cell for their targets. But out of nowhere, lots of footsteps can be heard closing in on them. 

"Shit, they must have found the fence! Cover, now!" They went to a corner that have bright lighting and stood closely to each other.

SuA unleashed a strong heat out of her palms, which created a heat mirage blending them to the wall behind them. Shortly after, a group of soldiers ran past them. They held their breaths and watched them. Luckily the trick worked. Once the coast is clear, SuA undid the mirage.

"Shit. That was close." Siyeon exhaled in relief.

"Yeah. Well, since we're here let's do this the Old West style." JiU switched off the safety of her rifle.

"Gladly." Siyeon did the same.

"How many round did the sentries have?" JiU asked SuA.

"2000 each." SuA replied

"Alternate the shooting between them. Set to 5 rounds burst, 2 second lag. That should give us some time to escape too." JiU ordered SuA. SuA nodded and set the sentries according to JiU's order. They continued searching the cells for Yoo Bin and Handong. 

"Medusa, pop the fireworks before the party come here." JiU told SuA. SuA activated the sentries, wrecking havoc outside. The guards outside rushed to handle the situation.

"That should keep them away from here. Come on." JiU added.

"Shit! Contact!!!" Siyeon yelled. All of them get into cover, bullets flying past them. 

JiU compressed a ball of electricity in her hand, and threw it at the enemies, bursting on impact. But it didn't killed the enemies.

"What the hell did you threw at them?!" SuA yelled.

"EMP. Now they're isolated." JiU replied.

"Why not thunderball? That would killed them in an instant!" Siyeon yelled back.

"You crazy?! It's all steel here! You gonna fry out packages up! Medusa! This taking too long. Burn them!" JiU yelled.

"Good call!" SuA snapped her fingers, sending a jet of roaring flames at the enemies. The enemies were burned to death.

"That isolation rooms. They must be there." SuA reported.

"Shit. The EMP fried the locks. Siren, you're up." JiU signalled Siyeon.

Siyeon slammed the door with her body, making a huge dent in the reinforced steel door. She kicked it with all her might, tearing the door apart. JiU went in and shone her flashlight at the face of the prisoner.

"Bright orange hair, it's her! We got one of them. Hey, it's okay. We're friends of yours. We came to save you. What's your name?" JiU asked the woman.

"Han.... Dong...." Handong replied. She was severely malnourished. Her body was full with bruises and scar, evident of being tortured. She could barely speak.

"Handong, do you know where Yoo Bin is?" JiU asked her again. Handong just looked at the cell in front of her, trying with all her might to point at it.

"Siren, that one!" JiU ordered Siyeon. JiU carried Handong on her shoulder and went out of the cell.

"God... What have they done to her?!" SuA gasped at the sight of Handong.

Siyeon kicked the door down, exposing a silhouette of a person inside. She went in to check.

"Is this her?" Siyeon asked.

"Yeah, that's Yeomna alright" JiU answered.

"Huh, the God of Death... Doesn't look like one." She guffawed. 

Siyeon immediately carried Yoo Bin around her shoulder and walked out of the cell. Handong looked at Yoo Bin and gave a weak smile.

"Let's get out of here. I need both of you alive", JiU spoke out.

"Round..... Three....." Handong whispered under her breath.

"Sorry Dongie, Round Three..." Yoo Bin muttered under her breath, before falling unconscious.

"Alright. Let's get out of here." JiU ordered her team.

Thanks to distraction outside, their escape went on succesfully. They put Yoo Bin and Handong into the vehicle and drove away. SuA with them at the back to monitor their condition.

"Siyeon, stop the car!!" SuA yelled.

"What?" Siyeon slammed on the brake.

"Both of them not breathing." SuA opened the door and dragged Handong out and slowly placed her on the ground. JiU followed suit, taking Yoo Bin out.

"Shit... Shit!" SuA gritted her teeth as she performed CPR on Handong.

"Damn it! Don't you give up on me, Yoo Bin!!!" JiU did CPR on Yoo Bin.

But their actions were useless. Both of them laid lifeless on the ground. SuA brushed back her hair, exhaled in frustration.

"Fuck...." JiU hung her head low. 

Suddenly she stood back up, quickly rummaging the car. She took two sets of injection guns. She filled the syringes with her blood and passed one to SuA.

"What's this for?" SuA asked.

"Inject it into her" JiU told SuA.

"But JiU, your blood only worked on live one." SuA replied.

"No. I just remembered CL unnie's stories on how they got their power. My mother gave them her blood. They were dead at that moment, but came back alive after receiving it" JiU explained while injecting her blood into Yoo Bin.

"But, they can't-" 

"JUST DO IT, WILL YA? THE FATE OF THIS COUNTRY LIES WITH THIS TWO!" JiU screamed at SuA.

SuA just followed JiU's request and injected the blood into Handong. Then they just stood there, waiting.

Out of nowhere, a black smoke engulfed Yoo Bin, forming a shroud around her while the grass where Handong laid started growing and withering at the same times. The three of them stepped back, astonished by the turn of event.

Then, everything went to normal again. The black shroud surrounding Yoo Bin disappeared, and the ground surrounding Handong appeared normal again. SuA came forward to check on their vitals.

"They are stable. Let's get back to the safehouse, before they caught us." SuA suggested to JiU.


	13. Paying The Dues

Dami woke up abruptly. She look around. She was in full combat gear and in a jungle. She stood up and patted her body. She picked up her rifle and checked the magazine. It was loaded. She switched on her safety and slung it on her shoulder.

"Where the hell am I? Why am I alone here?" She spoke to herself. She started walking to find a way out.

The jungle was thick and judging at the shrubberies and the trees, she must be in the South America rainforest. She still wondered why she was here and in her full military gears nonetheless.

Suddenly she heard something rustling behind her. She went full alert, switching off the safety of her rifle. Then someone tumbling down from the bushes.

"Handong?!" Dami yelled.

"Dami?! What are you doing here?" Handong rubbed her arms, frowning at Dami. Dami came towards her and offered her a hand.

"No idea. You?" Dami asked Handong. Handong shook her head.

"Seems like we're in South America's rainforest. Amazon maybe." Handong looked around here.

"That's what I thought to. How did you came up here?" Dami asked.

"Dunno. I just woke up in the middle of the jungle and I met you. At least we're not alone now." Handong smiled at Dami.

"Yeah... But we need to get out of here. Come." Dami suggested.

"Look at them. Aren't they a sweet couple?" Other Dami watched through her scope.

"Not as sweet as we are" Other Handong replied.

"Wanna take them out now?" Other Dami asked.

"On you." Other Handong replied.

Suddenly, Handong's head exploded into hundred pieces. Dami was shocked by the sight of it, but suddenly she was shot backward. An excruciating pain shot up from her lower body. What she saw horrified her. Her body was tore in half. She could see her guts trailing from where her lower body left off.

"Fuck.... Anti material sniper rifle....." She muttered as a round shredded her head off.

Once again she woke up abruptly. She checked her body and head. Everyhing was in place and seemed normal. This threw her off. What the hell just happened?

"Handong!!!" Dami screaming echoed throughout the forest.

"Dami!" Handong yelled back. Dami ran towards the source of the voice and found Handong.

"Dami! What the hell happened here?" Handong hugged Dami tightly. 

She was shaken and in tears. It took a lot for Handong to shake in fear as she was known to being fearless and unfazed by any kind of danger, and this made Dami terrified to her core. She couldn't understand what was going on in this place. One moment she was dead, the other moment she woke up alive and well.

"I don't know. What's the last thing you remember?" Dami asked Handong while wiping off Handong's tears.

"I dunno, we were trekking through the jungle and came to an open space. Next thing, everything went dark. Dami, what do you remember?" Handong muttered under her breath.

"Someone out there is hunting us. We were shot with anti material sniper rifle." Dami replied.

"What?! We shouldn't be alive! Those things can rip us apart like a blender. Why the hell are we still alive after that?!" Handong raised her voice.

"I dunno. Seems like we stuck in a loop or something. Something felt unnatural with this. And judging by the gap of shots made, there probably two of them. Maybe more." Dami explained to Handong.

"Dami... I'm totally freaking out right now..." Handong grabbed onto Dami's arm.

"You and I both, love. But let's move carefully. We need to get out of here." Dami suggested.

They moved slowly and carefully, watching and listening to their surrounding. Now that they knew someone were hunting them, they were on full alert.

But this time is different. Sudden flash blinded them, tearing their bodies apart like papers. Dami died on yhe spot, leaving Handong hanging to her fragile life alone.

"C4....." As Handong drew her last breath.

Each time they died, they revived back at the same spot in the same ways. The way they were killed were so random that at one point they just shoot themselves in the head.

"Dami.... This is fucked up. We tasted all kind of death, but still we are here." Handong exhaled in frustration. 

Dami scratched her head in irritation. Everything seemed crazy and outlandish, but they all came to one conclusion. This is a dream. She tried to deny it with all her heart. But something clicked inside her head.

What if this is actually a dream? Crazy as it sounds, but it was the only logical explanation. Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth. But in this case, the impossible is the improbable while the logical is the impossible.

"Dongie... I've figured it out!" Dami exclaimed.

"Well, what is it?" Handong asked.

"We're stuck in a loop, we got killed every time. And we came back alive at the same spot again. This is a game. There must be rules we have to follow to escape this loop." Dami explained.

"Dami, you're saying we're stuck in a dream. Come on..." Handong smirked.

"No, Dongie. Think! Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth. But in this case, the impossible is the improbable while the logical is the impossible. Have an open mind this time!" Dami begged Handong.

Handong sat in silence, thinking hard over what Dami said. She tried hard to deny it, but Dami got a fine point.

"So, what should we do now?" Handong asked Dami.

"What we do best. We hunt them down and kill them before they killed us. Maybe we can get out from this dream or get to the next stage. Worth trying is all I wanted to say. Beside all these random attacks started to make a pattern." Dami replied.

"Chaos theory. They were hunting us down. Okay, Dami. Let's bring the fight back to them!" Handong eyes burnt in determination.

They began their counterattacks. They blended in into their surrounding. Prowling for their preys. Sure enough, they saw two silhouettes came into their hunting ground. But to their surprise, they saw themselves. They were too shocked by what they saw, they were in silent for quite a while.

"Dami, did you see that?!" Handong whispered to Dami.

"Yeah.... Now all the killing techniques make sense. We're fighting against ourselves!" Dami gritted through her teeth.

They let them went past them and slowly moved toward them, knives in their hands. Other them sensed it and turned behind. Dami and Handong rushed in to close the distance, making them unable to used their firearms. Now, for the first time, they met each other face to face.

"Now, this is sick!" Dami stared at her other self, trying to push her knife into Other Dami's face.

"Heh, hello there, handsome!" Other Dami smiled and winked while blocking Dami's knife.

Handong and her other self were in full hand to hand combat. Dami were distraught by the fact laid before her eyes. What the hell is happening right now?

Other Dami kicked her stomach and flipped her behind. Dami rolled and regained her stance. Dami stared at her other self, full of spite.

"Tell me, is killing you will make all of this disappear?" Dami asked her other self.

"Take a guess." Other Dami smirked. She lunged towards Dami with her talon.

The two of them fought hard for their lives. The other Dami and Handong were good, better than themselves. Half an hour passed. It seemed that the real duo were on the losing side.

"Dami.... I can't..." Handong panted, trying to catch her breath. 

Her body and face were bloodied and riddled with bruises and cuts. The same came be said about Dami. She spat her molar to the ground. Their other halves seemed to be enjoying the sight of them battered.

"Come on. Are these the full extent of Yeomna and Yan Wang?" Other Dami laughed out loud.

"How dare they took our names in vain! The nerves of fucking lowlives!!!" Other Handong screamed. Her hair glowed brighter, her face became distorted with fury. The whites of her eyes turned bright orange, as if enveloped by fire.

"Your souls are ours. Consider it as the price for using our names when you lived your wretched lives before." Other Dami growled, black smokes enveloped her body and turned into a shroud. Her eyes glowed yellow while gazing upon Dami and Handong.

Dami and Handong were petrified. So that was their real identities. Yeomna and Yan Wang. The real Gods of Death. Both of them fell to their knees, staring at their own demise. If these were their enemies, there is no way for them to win. Not against the gods themselves.

Their surrounding turned still. Everything became static and stationary including Yeomna and Yan Wang. Suddenly someone appeared before them. A kid in red hair.

"Hey. Are you too going to give up without putting a fight?" The kid grinned at them.

"Who are you?" Handong asked.

"Yah, come on. Since when you guys so obedient in the face of death?" The kid gently cupped Dami's face in her hands.

"But what can we do against a deity? We're just human..." Dami started to cry.

"You did a good job making sense of what happened around you. Don't stop now, unnie. Here's a tip. They looked like you, fought like you, and moved like you. But deep down you know they were the impostors. So how can you allowed them to wield your powers?" The kid winked at Dami.

Dami and Handong have a sudden realization. The kid was right. If they were the exact copies of them, then they too must have that kind of power. 

"Guess you finally understood. Well, good luck! See you guys later!" The kids hugged Handong and Dami, then disappeared to thin air.

"Handong, how are we going to summon that?" Dami asked Handong.

"Well, these are our dreams, right? At the very least, we must have a bit of control of what we can do. Besides, I know it sounded crazy from a realist like me, but I'm willing to put a little faith on what that little girl said just now." Handong replied with a grin on her face.

"Well, here goes nothing" Dami exhaled.

Their surrounding turned normal again. Yeomna and Yan Wang dashed towards them and begin their attacks. But as Dami and Handong blocked their attacks, their appearances changed. Dami turned into Yeomna, shrouded in black cloak, and Handong into Yan Wang, with glowing bright orange hair and flaming eyes.

"HOW?! HOW CAN IT BE?!" Yeomna screamed in anguish.

"PREPOSTEROUS!!!" Yan Wang gritted her teeth, watching Handong's transformation.

"Round Two, BEGIN!!!" Handong shrieked. 

She lashed her leg so fast it hardened the air around the arc of her leg's lashing, slamming into Yan Wang's abdomen and cutting it opened. Yan Wang thrown and slammed to the ground with a devastating force. Yeomna was shocked by what she saw, forgetting about Dami in front of her.

"Hey, eyes to the front, dipshit!" Dami called on Yeomna, producing a black scythe with her free hand. She grabbed hold of the sight and slashed it towards Yeomna, cutting her into two.

"YEOMNA!!! YOU BLITHERING FOOLS!! YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL US; THE GODS OF DEATH?!!" Yan Wang screamed at them while holding her guts in.

Handong blinked in front of her and grabbed her face. She grinned like a devil, and growled at Yan Wang.

"We just did. So what do you have to say?" Handong laughed and put her palm on Yan Wang's forehead.

Yan Wang screamed in agony. Her body shrivelled, as if she was left to dry. Her screaming stopped, her body turned into skeleton and burst to dust. Handong looked at Dami and smiled. Dami took of her hood and grinned at Handong.

"So, what now?" Handong asked Dami.

-

Handong and Dami woked up simultaneously, both sat up gasping for air. Dami screamed holding in the pain circling her body. Handong became erratic, shrieking as she took off the IV needles from her arm.

Suddenly the door of their room burst opened. SuA and Siyeon rushed by their sides, trying to calm them down. Handong retaliated and slammed the side of SuA's head, sending her flying to the wall. SuA groaned in pain, her face bruised and cut from the punch. 

Siyeon managed to held Dami down, only to be bitten by Dami on her arm. Siyeon shrieked in pain, blood gushed from where Dami bit her. Dami jumped onto her and choked her, causing Siyeon to gasp for air. Handong were struggling against SuA locking her arm, screaming loudly for SuA to let her go. Then a gunshot broke the rumble, stunning them all.

"Okay..... This ends now. Yoo Bin, Handong, would you please let my girls go?" JiU pointed her guns at both of them.

Handong and Dami eyes grew wide. It was the kid from their dreams. Though she looked older now, but the resemblance was uncanny. They both released SuA and Siyeon and stood up. SuA came towards Siyeon to check on her.

"Siyeon ah, you okay?" She patted Siyeon's cheek. Siyeon's face went almost bluish. She was coughing violently, gasping for air.

"Yeah.... Peachy..... You okay?" She asked SuA. SuA just nodded and both of them went beside JiU.

"There's no enemy here. We saved you guys from the black site. But it makes me wonder; is this how people in The States say thanks?" JiU smirked and lit her cigarette.

"You two okay?" She checked on SuA and Siyeon. She parted SuA's hair and wiped the blood off her face.

"Yeah. A bit longer we might bit the dust though. Thanks, love." SuA smiled.

"Who are you? Where are we? What do you want with us?" Handong yelled at them, readying her stance.

"Whoa... Chill! Look, we saved you. Here. Just to make you feel safer." JiU threw her sidearm at Handong. SuA and Siyeon were shocked by her action.

Too late. Handong grabbed hold on the gun and shot JiU twice, hitting square on her head. Siyeon and SuA winced and exhaled in unison at the idiotic move JiU made. 

"Now, speak! Who the fuck are you? Dami, get over here!" Handong aimed at SuA and ushered Dami to come to her side. To her surprise, JiU stood back up and groaned.

"Shit..... That's hurt..." JiU cracked her neck and wiped her blood of her face, acting like nothing happened.

Handong emptied the gun towards JiU, JiU groaned at the bullet pierced her body. 

"JESUS CHRIST! WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" JiU yelled at Handong in irritation.

Handong and Dami screamed on top of her lungs, fell down while trying to back away from them. What in tarnation just happened? She should be dead!

SuA and Siyeon giggled at JiU. JiU glared at them, and stand back up again. Her clothes were filled with holes and stained with blood. She took out another cigarette and started to smoke them.

"Fuck Handong. What are you, Spetsnaz? Shoot first, ask later? Do you have any idea how painful it is to get shot on the head?!" JiU yelled at Handong. 

JiU came towards them. Handong and Dami went ballistic, scared out of their wits. They thrashed around to get away, until JiU hugged both of them. They slowly calm down and hugged JiU back. They remembered the sensation. She felt just like the kid in their dreams.

"Who are you...." Handong broke into tears, burying her face into JiU's shoulder.

"Wow... We should sent JiU first. We could be spared from this." Siyeon pointed to her bloodied arm. SuA just nodded in agreement.

-

"So Johnathan the one who sent you for us? And he's the President now?" Dami frowned. SuA made tea and placed them in front of Handong and Dami.

"Yeah. Look, he told us what happened to you guys. America is in danger. He needs your help to destroy the threat." JiU explained further. Suddenly a buzzer rang.

"Oh, speak of the devil." Siyeon got up to see who's coming. And of course it was Johnathan.

Dami and Handong were enraged upon seeing him. They broke the cup and dashed towards John, only to be stopped by JiU and SuA. John were taken aback, but kept his calm.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!! HOW DARE YOU APPEAR IN FRONT OF US AGAIN???!!" Dami shouted in anger.

"TRAITOR!!! YOU SOLD US FOR THE CRIME WE DIDN'T COMMIT!! YOU WILL PAY!!! YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!!" Handong spat at John. John took off his blazer and his tie and rolled his sleeves.

"JiU, SuA. Let them go." John spoke to them.

"But, John-" JiU struggled against Dami.

"LET THEM GO!!" John shouted. JiU and SuA was perplexed. But they decided to do what John asked them. Dami and Handong were free, they were eyeing John like lions eyeing its prey. But John still calm as if nothing's happened.

"You got balls, I tell you that!" Dami spat her venom. 

"Giving you a quick death is mercy." Handong threw the glass shard she was holding.

"Whatever happens, do not stop them. Let it be" John ordered the three.

"ARROGANT FUCK!" Dami dashed and punch John as hard as she could. 

Handong followed suit and the two of them started to lynch John. JiU, SuA, and Siyeon just lit their tobacco and smoke while watching. 

"YOU BASTARD! WE CAME TO YOU, BEGGED YOU, SHOWED YOU THAT WE WERE INNOCENT! YOU SOLD US OUT AS A SCAPEGOAT FOR RAMMSTEIN!!" Dami punched John's face.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO US? THEY TORTURED US, STARVED US, HUMILIATED US, AND RAPED US. HANDONG HAVE TO DO ABORTION TWICE BECAUSE OF THEM. WE WERE TREATED LIKE FUCKING ANIMALS!!! BECAUSE. OF. YOU!!!!!" Dami continued to punch John's face. She threw John to Handong and let Handong continue.

They broke into tears. All the hell they've been through came back to them. All because of this man. John was beaten half dead, and Dami and Handong sat in front of John in exhaustion. John tried to get up, his face was swollen beyond recognition.

He didn't try to retaliate. He knew he deserved everything. His heart broke when he heard what happened to them while being held in the black site. He was a fool to believe Harrison back then. If he could turned back the time, he would pay whatever the cost to save them. 

For John, Dami and Handong were not soldiers. They were her daughters. But now, it was too late. The deeds has been done. He has to live through his wretched life knowing he had destroyed the lives of the ones he loved.

He dragged his feet towards his blazer, he took out a revolver. Dami and Handong was shocked. They moved back a bit. JiU, SuA, and Siyeon unclasped their sidearms' holsters, just in case.

"You took us out, now you going to kill us with your own hand?" Handong sobbed while glaring at John. Dami shielded Handong with her body.

John just smiled. It was a gentle smile. Suddenly tears rolled down his cheeks, causing confusion to Dami and Handong.

"My apology worth nothing to you, I understand. You don't have to go after my family. Found out the two kids weren't even my children. Maya was fucking with a man back home when I'm not around and both of them were his children. I know I don't deserve to ask of you two anything, but please save America. Don't do it for the government. Do it for the innocents. Do it for the fallens in Rammstein. They deserved justice." John pulled back the hammer of the revolver.

"JiU, take care of my children here. Dami, Handong, please grant this demon a request. Save America." John aimed the revolver at the side of his head and pulled the trigger.

Dami and Handong screamed and lunged towards Johnathan. But JiU was faster. She blinked in front of John and pushed his hand up. The shot grazed the topside of his head. Siyeon and SuA exhaled in relief.

"Stop!!! Let me go!!!" John struggled against JiU.

"What are you doing?! You could be dead!!" JiU screamed at John.

I DESERVED TO DIE!!! THEY RAPED MY DAUGHTERS!! THEY TORTURED THEM, ALL BECAUSE OF MY FOOLISH DECISION!! I DESTROYED MY DAUGHTERS LIVES!! MY DAUGHTERS!!!! My daughters......" John broke down to tears, kneeling on the ground. JiU took away the revolver from his hand and took a step back.

"I killed my daughters.... Please bring back my daughters... Dami.... Handong..... My daughters... Kill me... I'm the monster who killed my daughters... I deserved to die.... Please... Let me die.... I want to see my daughters... I want to see Dami and Handong... Please.... Let me die...." John wailed on top of his lungs. Suddenly he fell silent and his body lumped into the ground.

SuA rushed to John's side and checked him. 

"The vital's weak. We're losing him!" SuA reported to JiU. 

"Get him back. We need him alive. If the President is dead, this war is lost!" JiU ordered SuA. Siyeon helped SuA carrying John into the sick bay, leaving JiU alone with Dami and Handong.

"Look, I barely know you guys. But I do know for a fact that ever since the day he learnt the truth, he never stopped looking for you two. He rose to power all by himself for your sakes. He begged my unnie to save you, down on his knees. He is a victim of manipulation. Just like you guys." JiU lit her cigarette.

"So, what say you?" JiU raised her eyebrow to Dami and Handong.


	14. Legends Never Die

John remained unconscious in his bed, despite his injuries has been completely healed. It was all thanks to the regen injection SuA made. She has succesfully isolated and reconfigured the solution from the regen pod to work without the aid of the machine, enabling the regenerative process only via injection. 

It can be used by anyone but SuA limited the production in fear of misusage or the formula fell into the wrong hands.

"He's fine. Though he needs some rest. The seat of the President is empty for the time being. Shits gonna hit the fan until John wakes up." SuA reported to JiU.

"The news of Yoo Bin and Handong must've reached the opposing faction right now. Do everything you can to wake him up in 6 hours. Or war will breaks out." JiU ordered SuA. SuA nodded and went back into John's room.

JiU went back to the living room. Siyeon was moping the blood of the floor while Dami and Handong were sitting quietly on the sofa, staring at the wall in front of them.

"How you two doing?" JiU asked.

Handong turned her head slowly towards JiU. She stared at JiU blankly. She was really lost. The same can be said to Dami. They were consumed by their vengeance and their anger before. But why would Johnathan did all of that? Johnathan's words really destroyed the wall of revenges in their heart.

"No... I don't know anymore...." Handong hung her head low. Dami moved closer to Handong and hugged her. She kissed her head gently and began to speak.

"Sorry. But who are you? You came to our dreams and helped us. Now you here and everything. Please explain..." Dami spoke her words so slow, almost into a whisper. 

JiU took a chair and sit in front of them. Siyeon and SuA coincidentally finished with their tasks took seats beside JiU. JiU lit her cigarette and offered some to Dami and Handong, but they kindly rejected it.

"Where to start.... Yep. I'm JiU, this is Siyeon, and this is SuA; a field medic. We are... What's our name again?" JiU scratched her head and turned to SuA for answer, only to get a slap on the shoulder from her.

"Aish!!! Explain properly will you? Some leader you are! Besides we never have any name. Look, Yoo Bin-" 

"Dami." Dami cut off SuA to tell them her name.

"Okay. Dami. We kinda like a private contractors, but not a contractor. More like we did our missions based on our own judgements. But we're not a bad guy. We took out anyone or any organisation that threatened the balance and peace of the world. We didn't serve any flag or country. More like the protectors of the Earth. Like Avengers or Justice League. This redhead here is JiU, the leader and pointman. The silver haired lady over there is Siyeon, the CQB expert, and I'm SuA, the field medic. Though we can change our roles depending on the mission's requirements." SuA explained in length to Dami and Handong.

The two of them just stared at the three in front of them, wondering what kind of nonsense the violet haired girl was talking about. Dami and Handong chuckled in disbelief.

"So you're saying that you fought for the peace of Earth? With only the three of you?" Dami shook her head in disbelief.

"There are others. We kinda like a subsidiary, the main is 21, and there were Red Velvet led by Irene." JiU answered Dami.

The name of 21 struck both Handong and Dami like thunder. They knew the name. John always spoke in high regard of that team, boasting how he was honored to be able to serve with the best of the bests. 

"You guys are the subs of 21?" Handong suddenly turned serious.

"Yeah. They trained us and kicked us out. Such pettiness!" JiU pouted, folding her arms.

"Yah!! Since when we got booted? CL want us to form our own team. We still going to spend Christmas with them every year." Siyeon flicked JiU's ear.

"You want me to tell CL unnie?" SuA threatened JiU.

"Answer us! Are you really the subs of 21?!" Dami suddenly stood up and yelled, took them all by surprise.

"Yeah. What's up with you?! You know them?" JiU was taken aback by Dami.

"Yeah. They were the true peacekeepers. The best of the bests. Me and Handong always tried to find them, to signed off with them. John always spoke highly of them. For John, there was no greater honor for him than serving by 21's side. That's why he founded the Ghost Division. To fight every threat arises in this world, not only on American's soil." Dami explained.

"So you're saying that-" Handong question was cut short by a call.

"Well, look who it is. You about to meet the hero you want to meet so much!" JiU chuckled. 

She put her phone on table and accept the call. And the phone projected the hologram of CL. Dami and Handong were perplexed by what they saw. Has the technologies really advance much when they were in captivity?

"JiU. Where's your report? Do you have contact with John? He couldn't be contacted!" CL yelled at JiU.

"Sorry unnie. Got a bit of situation here. But the mission went great. And John is currently... Err... Asleep?" JiU fidgeting with her answers.

"What do you mean? Is John burnt?" A hint of concern in CL voice.

"No. I'm fine..." John suddenly appeared beside them, staggering. Siyeon yelped out of astonishment.

"GODDAMNIT!! ONE MORE SURPRISE IMMA BITE SOMEONE!!" Siyeon yelled in annoyance.

"Sorry.... Didn't mean to surprise you. Hey boss. Still pretty as always." John smiled at CL. SuA ran towards John and helped him to sit down. Dami and Handong just stared at John, not sure how to feel at the moment.

"John!! Where have you been?! I've been contacting you a lot of times! And why you look so beat up?" CL yelled at John.

"My bad. I was in something before. Sorry to make you worry. They got my girls out. Thank you." John bowed his head to JiU and the others.

"And they didn't kill you?" CL continued. 

"They did. I deserved it. But I kinda wonder why I'm still alive now..." John smiled awkwardly. 

"Unnie, why are you calling anyway?" SuA asked.

"Harrison accelerated his plan. An American agent was found killing the Russian civilians at Arbat Street. It was a massacre. I heard through the grapevine that Russian amassing their forces for an invasion. Rammstein was just a trial run. This is the real deal." CL reported. The girls couldn't believed their ears.

"Motherfucker.... We're too late... The Russian will not let this go unanswered. Did Petrova knew about it?" John went grim.

"She knew but she was alone. Her cabinet pushed for a full scale war. She lost the vote. Democracy at its best." CL chided.

"Chae Rin... What should we do?" John asked CL. He seemed lost.

"We're the only one that knew Harrison was behind this. We have no solid evidence to pull him out into the light. An invasion is imminent. We ha-" CL was disrupted by a phone call. It was John's phone.

JiU grabbed his phone and hand it over to John. John's face changed upon hearing the call. He disconnected his phone and looked at CL. He was shocked and afraid.

"Chae... They already started the invasion. East Coast...." John stuttered.

"FUCK!!! Ladies. New details. Where is the two kids?!" CL yelled, searching for Dami and Handong. Both of them ran towards JiU's side, standing at attention.

"Yoo Bin and Handong, right? Are you two fit for duty?" CL asked them.

"YES MA'AM!" They shouted in unison.

"America is under attack right now. Whatever shits you have with John, put it aside for now. You will be assigned under JiU, and help John fending off the invasion. If you do share my belief as John has told me, you will not having problem with this order. Are you?" CL asked Dami and Handong.

"Yes. We share your belief." They answered.

"John. You get them everything they need. Make them independent, but notify your men about them. We're not having American and Russian fucking us on both sides. 21 and Red Velvet will be coming, so hold them off until we come." CL ordered them

"Ma'am, restriction?" JiU inquired.

"Full. This is a full scale war. Only use your power if no American around. And make damn sure no one there to see you unleash them. This is our secret. The world will coming after us if they knew." CL added.

"Copy that." JiU nodded.

"Watch each others' back. I believe Dami and Handong wont be a hinder since they are vets. Get yourselves used to combat again, and fast." CL gave her final words and disconnected.

"Alright. In the field, we will be using callsign. I'm Rabbit, SuA is Medusa, Siyeon is Siren. You will be Yeomna and Handong will be Yan Wang. Is that okay with you two?" JiU asked Dami and Handong.

"Good to go, Rabbit." Dami nodded.

"Come on, I'll set you up. We have to go to the nearest base." John ushered them.

"Pack up! We're moving out!" JiU shouted her order.

-

"Shit... This is Call of Duty shit. Except they killed civilians at the airport, rather than a shopping district." Siyeon checked her gears.

"Yeah. Instead of Makarov, we have to find that fat fuck Harrison. Siren, give Yeomna and Yan Wang a go at our techs." JiU ordered Siyeon. 

Siyeon nodded and gave Dami and Handong a walkthrough on their gadgets. They were mesmerized by them. Their gadgets were futuristic as hell. So this is how 21 able to take the most impossible mission and turned them into success.

The rest of the soldiers in the base just looked at them in contempt. Five girls playing soldier. They didnt fit the look at all. One of the soldiers came at them.

"Hey babe. The kitchen's over there. I think none of these equipment will be helpful in there. Beside, we gonna need a tasty chow after this." The soldier chuckled. The rest of his friends laughed with him. Handong just smiled and suddenly grabbed his arm, locked it and slam the soldier on the table.

"How about I give it to you now? You know, I've been craving meat for so long. Maybe your tongue will do?" Handong stabbed her knife in front of the soldier's mouth. The rest of his friends came rushing for him, only to be stopped by John.

"HEY!!! WHAT HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! RELEASE HIM NOW, YAN WANG!" John yelled at Handong. She released him and pushed him away.

"They were my unit. Get the fuck out of here before I have you court martialed!" John yelled at the soldier.

"You okay, Handong?" John came toward Handong, only to be pushed away slowly by Handong.

"We're not that good yet." Handong continued filling her magazines with ammunition.

"Alright. Final check! Make sure everything's green! John, you should get to the bunker. Your men must be pissing themselves right now." JiU patted John's arm.

"Yeah. Look, be safe. Take care of each other. Handong, Dami. Be safe." He turned to Dami and Handong. They left without saying a word to John. Suddenly they stopped and turned.

"Buy us a drink when all this done." Handong spoke to John.

"Yeah, and keep the tab open." Dami smirked.

John came towards both of them and hugged them tightly. He broke into tears.

"Look, we're not that close. Yet." Dami and Handong pushed him away gently.

"Be safe, my girls." John let them go. Dami and Handong joined JiU and the others. They moved in into a Humvee, waiting for the other troops to move out.

"That's a start." JiU lit her cigarette, while looking at Dami and Handong from the rearview mirror.

"Yeah. It's a start..." Handong smiled while watching John walked away.

"Where are we going again?" Siyeon asked.

"Arkadia. Protect the civilian extraction. But before that, wherever the wind blows." JiU huffed her smoke.

"Mask on, ladies. It's party time!" JiU yelled.

-

"RPG!!!!!" Dami yelled, ducking into cover.

"Fuck! We're getting overrun if this continue. Medusa, burn the house down! Tally with my grenade!" JiU shouted at SuA.

The attacks were relentless, the Russian were ruthless. The American were pushed back little by little. They have to get to Arkadia fast, before the enemy support forces arrived and killed all the civilian. JiU threw her grenade into the house and SuA snapped her fingers. The house exploded in roaring fire and turned into rubbles, killing all the enemies.

"Forward!" JiU yelled.

The five girls spearheaded the counterattack, surprising the troops behind them. Now they started to see the reason why the President picked them as his special unit. They were fearless and fierce fighters.

The enemies were slowly pushed back. But suddenly a jet fighter bombarded their position, throwing off their attack. But the girls were unfazed. They rushed through the wall of fire, resuming their advances.

"Yeomna! Take Siren and clear that burger joint. The others with me. We gonna line this area for others." JiU and the others then ran storming the bank next door.

"Wow, going for a heist?" Handong chuckled through her comm.

"Well, if you see any gold around, pocket it. Dollars plummeting right now." JiU laughed back.

"Flashbang out!" SuA yelled, throwing flashbang into the building. 

The grenade exploded, blinding and disorienting the enemy. They rushed in and quickly picked off the targets. The enemies were helpless against their agility. It took them less than a minute to clear the bank, without much resistance despite the number of enemies are much larger than them.

"Sarge, the bank's clear. Place your men here." SuA reported to the American troop's sergeant.

"Hey, I got gold here. Come on, help me, before the American's here!" Handong called JiU, her vest was packed with gold.

"Handong!!! No!! I was kidding! Put that back before they see you!" JiU pushed Handong back into the vault.

"What?! I thought you were serious!" Handong yelled back.

"Ethics and morals, honey! Guess the joke ran past you...." JiU laughed.

"Rabbit! Where the hell are you?! We got new detail!" SuA yelled.

"Just asking Yan Wang to put back the gold into the vault." JiU chuckled. Handong flipped her finger at JiU.

"It was a joke! Damn Yan Wang! Hahahaha!!!" SuA laughed out loud.

"Okay... It's my first day... Lay it off!" Handong yelled back.

"Wait, did I just hear Yan Wang robbing a bank?" Dami laughed in her comm.

"DAMI!!!!" Handong almost burst into tears.

"Sorry. Rabbit, we cleared the joint. We're calling the Ameri- SIREN! GET DOWN!!!" Dami screamed.

Following that, a loud explosion can be heard next door. 

"APC!!!!!" SuA yelled and went to prone. 

Four armoured personnel carriers (APC) entered their area, unloading the soldiers and opening fire towards the buildings. The 20mm rounds tore the wall like tissues, almost collapsing the building. 

"Siren! You hit?" Dami crouched toward Siyeon.

"No. That fucking round almost went flat on my fucking face!" Siyeon gritted her teeth.

"Get up! We got incoming! Corporal! Sitrep!" Dami called for the corporal.

"We're up!" the corporal reported in.

"Stand your ground! We got a large one incoming!"

"Yeomna. We got Predator on the other side of the road! But the Russian gained control of it." The corporal added.

"Roger. You guys hold this place. We're going for them. Siren, let's go!" Dami and Siyeon ran out of the joint, toward JiU's location.

"Medusa! You good?" JiU called for SuA. 

"Yep, fucked up but I'm up..." SuA got herself up.

"Rabbit, we're coming to you." Dami reported to JiU.

"Roger. Medusa, what was the detail just now?" JiU asked.

"V.I.P extraction." SuA responded briefly.

"We got incoming. The troop will take care of it. We need to get Predator controller on the other side." Dami panted.

"Alright. Let's go!" JiU yelled.

They moved cover to cover, exchanging fires with the enemies as they went. They arrived at the said building, and eliminated the enemies. Handong took control of the Predator, and proceeded to destroy the APCs while the others provided her with covering fires.

"Rabbit, AO clear. Thanks for the assist, ladies." The captain of the American troops thanked JiU.

"Happy to help, Capt. When will the convoy be here?" JiU asked the captain.

"Momentarily. We put on a temporary supply station at the burger joint." The captain added.

"Roger. The convoy will be here momentarily. We gonna resupply at the burger joint. Then we're gonna follow the convoy to Arkadia" JiU placed her order.

-

John waited for the Osprey to land. He has started to smoke again due to the stress. He walked briskly toward the Osprey to welcome them.

"Chae! How's the trip?" He smiled and hugged CL. CL returned the hug and greeted him

"Heya. Did you start smoking again?" CL raised her eyebrow at John.

"Sorry. The stress is killing me. Hey Sandara, Park Bom. Who's the new blood. Red Velvet?" John asked CL.

"Yes sir. I'm Irene. This is my team. Seulgi, Joy, Yeri, and Wendy." Irene introduced her team to John while shaking his hand. The rest followed suit. John led them to their transport.

"Where are those kids?" CL took out her cigar.

"On the frontline. Last I heard they went to Arkadia, aiding the CV extraction. I see you still smoking that brand." John smiled at CL.

"Well, you introduced them to me" CL grinned.

"Unnie, is something going on with CL unnie and the President?" Irene asked Dara out of curiosity.

"They used to date back then. But fell apart. I'll tell you later." Dara winked at Irene. Irene just smiled sheepishly.

The 21 went in with the President, while Red Velvet followed behind them. They arrived at the command centre shortly after. 

"John, why were you're not in the bunker? Isn't that the protocol?" Park Bom suddenly asked. 

"I'm a military man before a president. I won't sit back while my country get destroyed. Beside, Diablo is still in play." John smiled.

"That's a name I haven't heard for a long time." CL chuckled. They went into a meeting room. John briefed all of them on the situation.

"Washington is in the sea of fire, huh? Good thing you were with JiU when it happened." CL spoke.

"Yeah. Come in." The door was knocked upon, and a colonel entered the room. He frowned when he saw all the women in the room.

"Yes, Colonel." John spoke to the colonel.

"Here's the latest report. I'll be going then." The colonel saluted John and he returned the salute.

"Who's the jackass? Leering at us." Joy spat.

"Colonel Ackham. He's a pure bred. Hardened veteran. Served in Iraq and Somalia back in the 90s. You sure can depend on him on times like this." John laughed at Joy's question. John read the report and went back to them.

"Arkadia is secured. JiU's will link up with Delta and go straight to DC. Let's get you ladies squared up." John concluded the briefing and brought them to the armory.

While gearing up, they heard a commotion. CL went out to check. It was John and his men.

"You can do whatever you want! I'll release my seat to the next person. I'm going." John yelled to them.

"But Mr. President, on no account in American history its president went off on the field during wartime!!" A general trying to reason with him.

"Like I said, I release my seat to the vice president! Matthew can lead better than me! I was born a soldier. Ackham, you can understand me right?" John looked at Ackham.

"John... Come on. We're not young anymore. Be realistic!" Ackham begged John.

"Sorry, but I won't stand by doing nothing while knowing I can do something about it. Here, I signed the release letter. Sorry." John walked away from them. They just shook their head in frustration. Ackham followed John and turned him around.

"John, listen. Are you sure about this?" Ackham second guessed John.

"Bob, we did a lot of mission together. You know the kind of man I am." John responded, wiping his lips. Ackham just stared at John. 

He knew John was a great soldier. Back in the days, he was nicknamed 'Diablo' for his tenacity and bravery. John was unrivaled, and he put his country above anything else. He was the true embodiment of American Patriot.

"Fine. But I'm going with you. I'll be coordinating the troops on the field. Have to keep your ass safe. I'm assuming you will go in with those ladies over there?" Ackham pointed towards the armory.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll be fine with them." John patted Ackham's shoulder and walked towards the armory.

"You're a crazy son of a bitch, you know that, John?" Ackham yelled.

"Love you too, Bob" John just waved back at him.

"You're going in?" CL asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Problem?" John patted CL's cheek and went into the armory.

"No. But try to keep up." CL followed after him.

They finished up their preparation and waited for the convoy to move. They all went into a Black Hawk and started making their way to DC.

"First time in America, it is in the sea of fire!" Seulgi talked into her comm.

"When the dust settled, I'll bring you to a gumbo place in New Orleans. Best gumbo I ever tasted in my life!" John replied and smiled towards them.

They laughed as the helicopter brought them into the sea of fire.


	15. Of Their Own Accord

JiU and her team arrived at Washington at night. Luckily there was no attack on her convoy along the way to DC. They helped unloading the wounded from the convoy when a soldier came looking for her.

"Rabbit! Is someone called Rabbit here?" The soldier shouted amidst the chaos.

"Boy, I really need to change my callsign....." She shook her head and went towards him.

"Rabbit here. What's up?" 

"Ma'am the colonel requested for you and your team. If you follow me please." The soldier replied. JiU called the girls and followed him to the command room.

"You're Rabbit?" Ackham asked.

"Yes. Who am I speaking with?" JiU saluted.

"Colonel Ackham. Thank you for your service." Ackham shook JiU's hand.

"What can I do for you, sir?" JiU asked 

"Your CO is looking for you. She's sorting the men as we speak. Follow me." Ackham answered and started walking. JiU and the girls followed suit. If he said CO, that means CL is here.

"What's the situation in DC, sir?" JiU inquired

"FUBAR. Sporadic fighting everywhere. Some of the ground troops were cut off and behind enemy lines. A lot of civilians are still trapped in crossfire." Ackham filling JiU up.

"So your order?" JiU further asked.

"That's not up to me. You are independent body in this. Your CO will give your orders. But I assure your help is greatly appreciated. She's in there. Good luck, soldier." Ackham shook JiU's hand again and left. 

JiU entered the staging area and saw CL was briefing the Rangers and Delta. They found a spot and listened through the briefing. The mission is simple; the Rangers will reinforce the advancing while the Delta, 21, Red Velvet, and her team will do a SAR (Search and Rescue) from the rear and box the enemy into the killzone.

"Do this right, we will paint DC with their blood by dawn. Any civvies we found, push them back away from the AO. Ackham will prepare to receive them. Load up. We go in 15. Grab some chow if you can. It's gonna be a long night. Dismissed." CL ended her briefing. Everyone moved out of the staging area to do their things. JiU and the rest went forward to greet everyone.

"CL unnie!" JiU ran up and hugged her tightly. CL patted her head and greeted the others.

"Hey, dipshit." Irene nodded to SuA.

"Hey, jackass. Still alive huh?" SuA smirked at Irene.

"Not until I put a Colombian Necktie on you first." Irene grinned and hugged SuA. SuA returned her hug.

"John! What are you doing here?! What's with the gears?" Dami surprised as she saw John with the 21.

"You crazy? You're the president for fuck's sake. What the hell are you thinking going out in the field?!" Handong yelled at John.

"I rescinded my position. Besides, I would be at ease more when I fight side by side with my daughters." John chuckled.

"You're out of your mind! Get back, now!!" Handong pushed John back.

"I know you're worried about me. Don't be, okay? I'm fine. Besides, I'm fighting along with 21. See you on the field. Watch each others back, okay?" John smiled and walked away. Suddenly he felt his back were tugged.

"Don't go...." Handong tugged John's back, her face wet with tears. Dami was right beside her, holding her tears back.

"Don't forgive me that easily. I don't deserve it. Not after what I did to both of you. Stay frosty out there." John tugged away from Handong's hold and regroup with his team. SuA and Siyeon watched and went for them. 

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. He has 21 with him." SuA patted Handong's shoulder.

"Come on. We're up next." Siyeon took Dami's arm.

"All right! Let's roll!" CL shouted to the men. All of them moved in on their respective carriers, ready to jump into action.

"Dami, Handong. You don't have to worry about John. He's in good hands right now. CL unnie will look after him, so keep your minds at ease, okay?" JiU looked back to them at the back seats.

"Yeah. Don't worry so much, okay DongDong?" Siyeon smiled at Handong.

"Don't call me that!" Handong chuckled through her tears. 

"Now that's a good face. Alright girls. Mask on. Let's free DC tonight." JiU yelled as she put on her face mask.

-

"Rendezvous with the Rangers. They're amassing troop for retaking Whiskey Hotel. Go." JiU briefed the soldiers she saved. 

"Roger. Thanks, Rabbit. There two more teams 300 meters from here. Help them pulling back." The soldier shook JiU's hand.

"Wilco. Any intel of the enemy strength?" JiU asked.

"No, but they were hit pretty bad and surrounded. There might be civvies with them. Just get them out." The soldier replied.

"Okay. Go now. The challenge is Star, the countersign is Texas." JiU added.

"Lazarus, what's the sitrep?" JiU called for Irene.

"RABBIT! NEED ASSISTANT! WE'RE PINNED DOWN! WE GOT APCs AND HINDs ON OUR ASSES AND NO ORDINANCE TO TAKE THEM DOWN. HOW COPY, OVER?" Irene screamed through her comm.

"Hang tight, Lazarus. We'll be there. RV is pinned down hard. We're going for them. Let's go!" JiU waved at the girls and moved out.

Irene position was hit hard. All the American soldiers were down; killed or decapitated. Only Irene, Seulgi, and Joy were resisting against the horde. The civilians were picking up the guns and fought back. Yeri was hit pretty bad. Her stomach was torn opened, spilling her guts to the ground. Wendy was trying to patch her up, but she was hit too. Half of her face was disfigured, but it didn't stop her from performing her duty as a field medic.

SuA immediately ran to them to assist. Handong and Siyeon were covering and pulling the civilians out from the combat zone, while JiU and Dami joined Irene in the firefight.

"How the hell did this get so fucked up?!" JiU shouted to Irene while returning fire.

"No idea. Must be along the path of their supply route. Shit! Crow, Viper! We almost lost our left flank. Go!" Irene ordered Seulgi and Joy. They immediately filled in the left flank.

"Rabbit! Civvies out. Green on ability!" Handong reported.

"I can only make one EMP. I'm almost drained." JiU replied while concentrating the energy ball in her hands.

"As long as the vehicles out. Viper, Siren. Get ready to rush in. We're dry on ammo. Time for CQB." Irene gave her order. 

Siyeon and Joy readied themselves, waiting for the signal. Siyeon took out her talons while Joy put on her tiger claws. JiU threw the energy ball to the center of the enemy troops, bursting in a large radius. The EMP burst disabled the APCs and the Hinds and throwing the enemies into confusion.

"NOW!!" Irene shouted, rushing onwards.

Siyeon and Joy were already in contact with the enemies, engaging into close quarter battle (CQB). The other kept their fire until they were in range. The firefight turned into hand to hand skirmishes.

Siyeon and Joy really went overboard with their engagement. The enemies were torn into pieces by them. No mercy was shown at all. Joining later were SuA, Wendy, and Yeri. 

"That's for the RPG, asshole!" Yeri smashed the enemy head against the ground, smashing them into pieces.

In 10 minutes, the area of operation (AO) was painted in red. The enemies flee for their lives. Their surrounding went still.

"Fuck.... For a moment I thought I'm going to die..." Yeri exhaled in exhaustion.

"You and me both, love." Wendy hugged Yeri and kissed her head.

Irene stumbled down in exhaustion. Seulgi ran towards her, in panic.

"Lazarus! You okay?" Seulgi shook Irene in panic.

"I'm fine, Crow. Just tired." Irene waved her hand. Seulgi pulled her up on her feet.

"Thanks, Rabbit. I owe you one." Irene thanked JiU.

"You don't owe me anything, Lazarus. You'd do the same if it was me." JiU grinned.

"We need to resupply. There's two more teams stuck in the ditch 500 metres from here." JiU ordered.

"With what? We're deep behind enemy line." Yeri questioned JiU.

"With that." Dami pointed at the fallen soldiers. 

"It's a bit morbid, but we have to. We got a long way to go, Atom" Wendy assured Yeri.

They nodded in agreement, and went to scour through the bodies for ammunition.

"Sorry... But we need it to save your brethren." Joy closed the fallen soldier's eyes and pay him a prayer before searching his body for ammunition. 

Each of them pay their respect at the dead soldiers before searching their bodies. They laid bodies to rest in proper position and tagged them for SARs team to recover later on. Once they filled up, they reconfirmed the teams' locations and splitted up according to their plans.

"Stay safe, girls. See you later." Irene bid her farewell to JiU and her team and made her way to the next objective.

The next objectives weren't as much harder than the previous but the resistance from the enemy is quite substantial. They managed to complete their objectives without further casualties. JiU called CL to report.

"Good job, Rabbit. Lazarus has made her way to Whiskey Hotel. We will wait for you there. Athena's out" CL responded.

"Okay, we're going for the final push for Whiskey Hotel. Red Velvet and 21 are waiting for us there. Let's move out!" JiU yelled to her team.

-

"Hammerdown is in effect. I repeat, Hammerdown is in effect. If you are receiving this transmission, you are in a hardened high-value structure. Deploy green flares on the roof of this structure to indicate that you are still combat effective. We will abort our mission on direct visual contact with this counter-sign." The transmission rang throughout the White House. 

The 21 division were giving their all in an attempt to retake DC back from the hands of the enemies. JiU dare to say this has to be the hardest mission they have ever do.

"What's Hammerdown? What were they saying?" Siyeon yelled through the gunfire.

"Shit! Control Command has assumed the city has fallen. They going to flatten the city!" Handong yelled back.

"WHAT?! But we still got boots on the ground here. The fuck they're trying to do?!" JiU stopped firing upon listening to Handong.

"Rabbit, we need to get topside and marked our building. If not, we're gonna get blown to bits!" Dami urged JiU.

"How much time we have left?" JiU asked Dami. Dami pulled two fingers out indicating two minutes.

"Goddamnit, one after another. Pushed in harder! I'm granting green on ability. Go!" JiU put down her rifle and shot thunderbolt to the enemies. Down on the 21 and Red Velvet locations, glimpses of ability usages can be seen. CL and Irene must have been desperate for time too.

They rushed topside, charging recklessly and obliterating anyone or anything on their paths. Their bodies were riddled with gunshot wounds but it didn't stop them from marking the building. The enemies were perplexed by what they had seen. They shot and blasted them but they still can move and fight. Some of them turned tails but the one who stayed became the object of unleashing their wrath. 

"GO, GO, GO!!!" JiU screamed. 

Siyeon rushed upwards, punched the wall of the room and destroyed it to give the jet fighters a better view of her marking. She popped her green flares and waved them. Dami followed suit and did the same. The jet fighters aborted their bombing and flew past them, bombing any other unmarked structure.

Siyeon lost her balance and stumbled down, only to be caught by Dami. Both of them were drenched in their own bloods, from head to toes.

"Hey, hey.... You okay?" Dami patted Siyeon's cheek. Siyeon coughed out blood and her breathing laboured.

"Yeah.... Took too much rounds. God, that's hurt..." Siyeon heaved through her words.

"Medusa, I need you up here. Siren's down." Dami reported to SuA.

The rest of them came topside. SuA ran towards Siyeon to check on her. Luckily, she was just suffering exhaustion due to her countinous rapid regenerative ability. Suddenly, their comm activated.

"Rabbit, where are you?" It was CL.

"Still kicking. What is it, Athena?" JiU asked.

"All of you, get to my position now. It's Diablo..." CL trailed her words off. JiU doesn't feels good about it.

"Girls, we need to get to Athena's now. Something's wrong with Diablo." JiU urged all of them. SuA carried Siyeon on her back and all of them ran towards CL's location.

"Athena, what's wro- Oh... Fuck...." JiU stopped upon seeing John's condition.

John were battered. He lost his right side's limbs and bleeding profusely from his back. Dara did her best to stopped his bleeding. Dami and Handong screamed upon what they saw, they rushed to John's side.

"SuA! Help! Do something!" Dami yelled at SuA. Handong cradled John's head in her lap.

"Sorry, but I have no more injection left...." SuA replied slowly.

"JiU, your blood! Plea-" Dami stopped when she felt a hand touched her cheek.

"Da...mi... Handong..." John spoke weakly. Dami grabbed his hand and put it in her cheek.

"John! John! Stay with us!" Dami broke into tears. 

"My daughters..... Forgive me..." John wheezed. Tears fell from his eyes.

"We forgive you. We forgive you! PLEASE, JIU!! SAVE HIM!" Handong screamed at JiU. JiU took out her knife to draw her blood, but John stopped her.

"No.... This is it for me. My penance for the sins I've committed to my daughters..." John took in one last breath, and laid still

"John... Papa!! PAPA!! NO! NOOOOO!!!!!!" Handong screamed while hugging John tightly. Dami hugged John's body and wailed loudly.

CL broke into tears and kneeled on one knee. The rest of them followed as a sign of paying their final respects.

"Goodbye, my love. Wait for me on the other side..." CL muttered under her breath.

DC has been freed. But at a great cost. The casualties were too great and the war is only halfway done. New York is still under a tight grip of the enemy. Handong carried John's body in her arms as they made their way back to the command post (CP). 

The rest of the troops were already in celebration over the successful retaking, but went gloom upon watching Handong. What she was carrying. They all went to the casualty collection point (CCP) to register John's death. It was not long after Ackham burst into the CCP to search for John. He grabbed CL's arm and turned her around.

"Where is he?" Ackham panted. His face was grim.

"He's gone. I'm sorry, Bob." CL looked into Ackham's eyes and pointed towards John.

Ackham rushed by John's side, fell into his knees in grief. He broke into tears. The CCP went quiet when they realized that it was their president who laid on the ground. Ackham turned to CL for explanation.

"How did he die?" Ackham asked CL.

"Indirect contact with RPG. He didn't realize it until the last moment. Took off his right limbs and almost tore his body into half." CL explained to Ackham. Her voice wavered by sorrow.

"Reckless fool. I always hoped for once he thought about himself rather than others. I begged him not to go..." Ackham sobbed.

"He did his best for his country. Don't rob that away from him." Dara patted Ackham's shoulder.

"Damn it, John.. Damn you!" Ackham punch the ground in agony.

-

John's funeral was held in DC amidst the battlefield the next day. All of the survivors attended his funeral, soldiers and civilians alike. He was burnt on a pyre, a funeral fit for a warrior. The fire was lit by the love of his life, CL. 

As the fire roared in the dark of night, the it lit the embers in the hearts of the soldiers and civilians, turning it into raging fire. They watched their president sacrificed his life in the name of freedom and fell for his country. They need to take back their country, by whatever means.

CL briefed Ackham on everything of Harrison's doing. Ackham couldn't believed his ear. A fellow American brought the whole country on its knees for the sake of profits. Ackham was enraged. What more was that the situation became dire and sensitive since the government higher up is involved in this coup. Now they really don't know who they should trust.

"Athena, Lazarus, and Rabbit. Help me rooting out these cocksuckers. I'll provide everything you need to bring Harrison to justice. Just as John's name etched in history as the symbol of freedom, Harrison will be marked as traitor of the nation." Ackham gritted his teeth in anguish.

"Consider it done." CL nodded. Before parting ways in search for Harrison, they made a final toast with water for John. 

According to Greek mythology, the dead would always drink from the River Lethe in the depths of the Underworld, in order to forget their past, corporeal lives. As a result of this story, the Greeks would always toast to the dead with glasses filled with water to symbolize their voyage, via the river, to the Underworld.

"For John. A good lover, a great father, and a motherfucking excellent soldier and comrade. May Hades pissed his pants when you came knocking into his domain." CL raised her glass. The other followed and drank their water.

"See you girls later. Don't die just yet." Seulgi bid her farewell to JiU and her team.

"You too. You still owe me 200 bucks!" Siyeon yelled at Seulgi's back.

"Alright. Time to go. See ya unnies." They ran towards their carrier and started their next mission.

"How many hours from USA to Russia?" Siyeon asked Dami.

"No idea. But wake me up when we're there." Dami smiled.


	16. Monsters of The Rising Sun

"Uhuh... Hey, how about Red Devil? Kinda badass, doesn't it?" JiU asked them. She has been pestering them about her callsign for the past two hours. 

"JiU, I know I'm still new in this group, but can I make a constructive criticism?" Dami exhaled in annoyance.

"Sure, what is it?" JiU replied.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, WILL YA? GET A GRIP ON THE SITUATION, GODDAMNIT. GOD!" Dami hissed at JiU. Handong just laughed and rubbed Dami's back to calm her down. The rest burst into laughter upon hearing it.

"Oh, come on! You guys got cool callsigns! Medusa is SuA, Siyeon in Siren, you are Yeomna which is the God of Death, and the same applied to Handong, which is Yan Wang. Why I'm the only one called Rabbit?" JiU retorted back. 

Dami already pulled her sidearm and putting on the suppressor, planning to shoot JiU. Handong already holding Dami down.

"But the rabbit in Monty Python is pretty evil. Besides, what wrong with Rabbit?" Siyeon giggled.

"Okay. Picture this. All of your personas in one frame, all monsters and gods, but somehow in the middle is a little fluffy bunny. You know how embarrassing that is?" JiU went on.

"Okay, what can we do so that we can conclude this pain in the ass topic?" Dami brushed back her hair in irritation.

"Damn, girl. Weren't you listening?! I want a cool callsign!"

"Lycan....." SuA suddenly spoke. They all looked at her in surprise.

"Lycan? The werewolf?" JiU frowned.

"Yeah. That was always my impression of you whenever you get serious in battle. Remember Georgia? You commanded and controlled several packs of wolves to completed our mission. Also, instead of the fluffy bunny you always are, you turned into something that even the monsters cowered in fear whenever you get serious." SuA snapped her fingers to light her cigarette.

"I did?" JiU chuckled.

"Remember our fight back in Daegu? Despite everything, I was scared shitless of you at that time." Siyeon added.

"Huh... How about that? Lycan. I like it! Thanks, baby!" JiU hugged and kissed SuA's cheek.

"Baby? You two are dating?" Handong pointed at the two of them.

"Yeah. Why?" JiU asked.

"No, because I thought since SuA spent most of the time with Siyeon..." Dami trailed off.

"Oh, that? She was guiding me. Out of all of us, I'm the one with the less experience in the field." Siyeon answered.

"Oh... Okay.." Handong nodded.

"Besides, what the problem? You didn't see us asking you anything when you two were busy humping each other last night!" JiU shot Dami back.

"WHAT?!" Dami and Handong shouted in astonishment.

"Ah~~ Dami... Oooh... Yes~~" SuA moaned erotically, teasing both of them.

"I told you that was a bad idea!!" Handong whispered while slapping Dami's arm. Dami went red in embarrassment. Siyeon fell sideways from laughing too hard.

"Sorry. That was uncalled for. Here, one hit. Anywhere you want. No string attached." JiU stood up facing Dami, asking Dami to punch her as a sign of apology.

Bad choice. Dami didn't hesitate a bit. She punched JiU so hard in her navel it forces all air in her lungs out. JiU fell to her knees, gasping for air, only to vomit shortly after. Siyeon, SuA, and Handong really laughed to the point they gasping for air, tears rolling down their cheeks. Dami huffed in content for what she did.

"Urgh.... Bad choices... Why didn't you stop me, SuA...." JiU groaned while holding her stomach. SuA walked up to her and pulled her up, still laughing.

"Sorry. Better you than me." SuA tried to stifle her laughter.

"Some girlfriend you are. Shit... I almost peed myself. Hey, when did I have beans?" JiU walked away in SuA's arm.

"Mark this day, where Dami punched JiU so hard she farted and almost peed herself." Siyeon wiped her tears, still laughing. All of them laughed at Siyeon's comment. 

Hard to believe that these girls were way behind enemy lines when they were joking like that. They had arrived in Russia and were preparing for a stakeout. Moscow was placed under marshal law. It seems like the Ultranationalist has successfully carried out their coup and took control of the government.

They have one person of interest; Anastasia Petrova. According to CL, she was among the cabinet that voted against the invasion, but she was missing since the coup. The rest of the opposing faction were wiped out. But new intel they have stated that she is still alive and hiding in this area. They need to establish contact with her to gain information on Harrison.

"Hey JiU. Is that her?" Handong nodded towards the lady walking into the building across them. JiU put on her binoculars to get a better view.

"That's her. She got details on her." JiU replied. She gave the binoculars to Handong.

"Well blended. These guys are pro. The giveaways can be seen only by pros." Handong added.

"So, how we gonna play this?" Siyeon asked JiU.

"Unnie didn't tell her that we were coming, right?" Dami asked.

"No. She hasn't in contact with her since the invasion. But she gave us this for ID." JiU took out a brooch from her breast pocket.

"Wait, they got company." Dami pointed at a couple of SUVs and lorries blocking the area.

"Fuck... Why it is never easy with us?" JiU cursed, picking up her weapon. The rest of them readied up.

"Well, God is obviously pissed at us. Taking away His job." SuA chuckled.

"Or maybe if He did a better job keeping the world in order, all of us will be drinking pina colada in Bahamas instead of lining our asses with lead." JiU cocked her rifle and put on her mask.

The neighbors across them has been in full combat mode. Gunfighting is in full throttle. JiU and her team entered the fight, throwing the enemies into confusion. They took out all the soldiers outside of the building and stormed inside. 

To their surprises, all the enemies were eliminated. Only eleven people were still standing, covered in blood and in masks. Judging by their outfits, they must be Petrova's guards. JiU and one of the guards locked eyes. 

"Shit..." JiU muttered.

"Gekikara, kill them all." The one in silver haired commanded. 

Gekikara screeched as she dashed towards JiU, only to be blocked by Siyeon.

"Argh... That's heavy.." Siyeon gritted her teeth in pain, blocking Gekikara's blow.

"Ne, okotteru? (Hey, are you angry?)" Gekikara laughed hysterically. Her laugh is truly eerie.

Siyeon kicked her stomach, sending her flying and slamming the wall, destroying it.

"Interesting." The silver haired guard hummed. It seemed like she's the commander.

"Look, I'm not your-" JiU was cut short. A jet of blue fire came towards her and Siyeon.

All of them evaded, they were thrown into confusion. Are they using powers right now? What the hell happened here?

"Girls, green on ability. Take them down, non-lethal!" JiU yelled at them, enveloping her body in electric. All of them unleashed their power, making the commander surprised.

"Very interesting.... Wolfpack, take them out. But keep them alive." The commander gave her command. All of them rushed in, with JiU's team on the other side.

JiU threw a thunderball at the commander. The commander took it head on, unscathed. She raised her hands and sending a barrage of thunderbolts towards them. The other one did a heel drop kick in the air, creating a barrage of flame bullets combining with the thunderbolts.

All of them were truly shocked by the display of power, they stood like a rock. Luckily SuA has a sense of danger, snapped out of it and created a wall of fire. It blocked most of the incoming attacks, but some of them went past through the wall and hit SuA. SuA braved through the pain and sent the fire wall rolling towards their opponents.

JiU took this opportunity to send thunderclaps along with the wall of fire. Suddenly Gekikara and one other broke through the wall of fire. 

"Bakemono, you get the others. That silver head is mine!" Gekikara yelled. 

Bakemono split from Gekikara while Gekikara began her attacks towards Siyeon. They exchanged a series of massive blows, sending shockwaves after shockwaves when their blows connected. Dami summoned her scythe and attacked Bakemono. Only to be blocked by another scythe. It was another hooded figure.

"Name's Nero. Good to meet you." The hooded figure growled.

"Yeomna. The same." Dami deflected Nero's scythe and swiped it towards Nero. Nero dashed backward and lunged forward again, hitting Dami flat with the wooden tip of the scythe.

Bakemono engaged into hand to hand combat with Handong. Her agility was on par with Handong, but she was losing gradually. Bakemono strikes were fast and powerful, in addition she was extremely agile. Her blows really hurt Handong. But Handong withstood the pain for her own sake. JiU were in combat with three people, the commander and two others.

"Heh... You're good." The commander chuckled. "Center, Otabe. Tell the others to wrap things up. I'm checking on Petrova." The commander disappeared into thin air.

Center and Otabe blinked towards JiU. Otabe hit her pressure points, decapitated JiU in an instant.

"LYCAN!!!" SuA screamed, rushing towards JiU. She was stopped in her path by Center.

"Sorry, love. Lights out." Center chuckled. She uppercutted SuA, knocking her off in an instant. 

Dami screamed upon seeing her teammates fell one by one. She looked for Handong. She was out cold, dragged by Bakemono towards the rest of her team. Now it is just her and Siyeon left to fight.

But her heart fell. Siyeon landed in front of her with a thud. She was covered in blood. But her opponent were not left unscathed. Gekikara lost her lower right arm.

"Damn kid really is a monster..... Took my arm with her talon." Gekikara growled. What making Dami more confused is that Gekikara's arm grew almost immediately.

"What... Are... You guys...?" Dami huffed in exhaustion.

"That supposed to be our question." A long haired brunette appeared in front of her. She waved her hand in front of Dami's face, making her unconscious.

-

"Where... am i?" JiU eyes fluttered. 

Her head felt like it is going to split. She did her best to scan her surrounding. Then she saw them. 11 people and Petrova. She looked to her sides. Her team were tied up along with her.

"Petrova..." JiU muttered, only to get slapped by one of the guard.

"Nail... Stop that." The commander stopped her in gentle voice.

The guard stopped and returned to her place.

"Answer my questions, or I unleash all my team upon you girls." The commander said gently, but there were no shred of tenderness in her words. It was full of threat and terror.

JiU made up her mind not to lie at all. She knew the only way to save all her team's lives is by telling the truth. They were on the same side, it was foolish to make an enemy out of the guard.

"I'm Lycan. I was sent by Athena to find Anastasia Petrova. I am not the enemy. We are on the same side." JiU responded, staring directly into the commander's eyes.

"Really? You got any proof to support that?" Petrova broke her silence.

"My left breast pocket. There's a brooch. Athena gave it to me as a proof of ID." JiU nodded to her pocket. 

The commander rummaged through the pocket, found the brooch and brought it to Petrova. Petrova analyzed the brooch for it authenticity.

"I gave this brooch to Chae Rin. Where is she?" Petrova came towards JiU, demanding answer.

"She fine. She's in Afghanistan right now, chasing a lead with her team. Look, it is no benefit for us for me to lie to you. We are on the same side. We just want to get information of Harrison from Petrova." JiU started to get frustrated.

"Get me her then. If she can authenticate you, then we're good." The commander coaxed JiU.

"Are you deaf?! She's in mission right now! How can-" she stopped as the commander put her katana next to JiU's neck.

"Fuck... Athena. Athena, do you read me. It's Lycan." JiU spoke to her comm.

"Who the fuck is Lycan?! Who is this?" CL replied in annoyance.

"Rabbit!! That's my new callsign. Look, we found Petrova but you have to verify us with her." JiU cut to the chase.

"Give me to her." CL commanded. JiU asked them to take her comm. The commander passed it to Petrova.

"Anya? You okay?" CL asked.

"Chae Rin! Sorry, I got cut off. I'm good now. Raijin with me here." Petrova replied.

"Raijin? He's there? Pass me to him." CL asked Petrova.

"Chae, is that you?" Raijin asked.

"Hey, Calintz. Been a long time. Look, you got my girls there. They're just need information from Anya. Can you help them?" CL requested to Calintz

"Sure unnie. But you should have told me." Calintz said to CL.

"Well, how would I know Wolfpack is still in commission? I thought all of you retired after Verdun." CL replied.

"We're doing this because of Petrova. Hey, is Minzy with you?" Calintz asked. The question took CL by surprise.

"......You should ask her daughter there. The redhead who called herself Lycan or whatever. Sorry, Calintz. Duty call." CL immediately cut off.

"Free them. You Minzy's daughter?" Calintz commanded his team and pointed to JiU.

"How did you know my mother?" JiU perplexed.

-

All of the Wolfpack stood in silence after listening to JiU's story about Minzy. The rest of JiU's team has already woken up. Calintz slumped in grief. He broke into tears. Petrova hugged him to calm him down.

"Sorry, to ask in this situation, but who are you? You seemed to know my mother and CL unnie." JiU asked. One of the lady answered JiU.

"21 used to be a part of our organization before they went independent. We are their comrades. Let me introduce you. We are Wolfpack of Shadow Corps. The one crying there is our leader; Calintz aka Raijin. I am Matsui Jurina aka Center." Jurina introduced herself.

"Wait... That's a guy?! He looked so beautiful!" Siyeon exclaimed while staring at crying Calintz.

"Yeah... Continuing, that's Matsui Rena aka Gekikara. The one who you had exchanged blows with." Rena raised her hand to Siyeon.

"That short chick is Bakemono aka Kawaei Rina, the brunette that took out your short haired friend right there is Yoga aka Iriyama Anna, that's our tech girl Antonio aka Yamamoto Sayaka. That tall hottie there is Lee Eun Hye, aka Nail. The grumpy one is Shiroma Miru, or Shirobara. That giant is Calintz's little brother; Kizaki aka Panther. The one that look like cat there is Yokoyama Yui or Otabe, and that's the greenhorn of our group; Okada Nana aka Nero. Now, your turn." Jurina introduced themselves in length. JiU nodded.

"JiU, the leader aka Lycan. That violet lady is SuA aka Medusa." JiU introduced herself and SuA.

"I'm Siyeon aka Siren." Siyeon bowed.

"I'm Dami and this is Handong. Yeomna and Yan Wang." Dami introduced herself and Handong.

"Good to meet you. What your team name?" Nana smiled.

"Err.... We still debating on that." JiU grinned awkwardly. Calintz walked towards JiU and hugged her tightly.

"You poor child.... I'm sorry... If I knew I would come for you." Calintz sobbed.

"Ooookaaay..." Jiu frowned while looking at Jurina.

"Well, your mother and Cal used to be an item before she met Seungri. Truth be told, he's the closest thing you'll have for a father if not for Seungri." Sayaka chuckled.

"Wolfpack at your service. I'm Calintz, aka Raijin. We will be your sword and shield." Calintz kneeled and bowed down in front of JiU, just like a knight pledging his allegiance to his queen.

"Okay... Thank you?" JiU scratched her head, no idea what to do.

"We'll help you with everything you need, kid. Minzy was like a sister to us. There's no way we let those Eins, Zwei, and Drei have their merry ways after killing one of us." Anna spoke to JiU.

"Yeah. We'll find your sister too. Don't you worry." Miru smiled at her.

"But first, let's get on with Harrison." Calintz ordered all of them.


	17. A Moment of Peace

"So basically Harrison's the one who put Russia and America at each others throat?" Miru asked JiU.

"Yeah. That bastard pull one great stunt here." SuA replied in JiU's stead.

"But he must not be working alone. He must have ties with the Ultranationalist." Nana added into their argument.

"So, what's the question you have for Anya?" Calintz asked JiU.

"Whatever intel she has on Harrison's. We got nada now." JiU lit her cigarette. Jurina asked one from JiU.

"I have none. But I know where we can start hunting." Petrova responded.

"Where?" Dami asked Petrova.

"Kremlin" Petrova replied.

"Fuck...." Calintz and Jurina muttered in unison.

-

"Nobody crazy enough to storm into Kremlin. Place's a fucking stronghold!" Jurina grunted to her comm.

"I know, but that's the only place we can get information." Sayaka replied.

"I am really against this." JiU whispered to Jurina in anxiety.

"You and me both, kid. Let's go." Jurina and JiU started their infiltration into the Kremlin. Sayaka acted as their overwatch, watching their every move.

They navigate carefully, using every cover they can get to reach into the server room. JiU hid a bug device on the server, and they both made their way to the President room. 

"Okay. Security down. You got 30 seconds." Sayaka reported.

JiU carefully opened the door and made her way inside with Jurina. Jurina signalled JiU to guard the door while she installed a trojan horse on the president's computer.

"Shit! Center! Incoming!" JiU whispered through her comm. She jumped up and held herself on the dark corner of the ceiling.

"Go hide. I'll do it remotely. Just stick close to the computer to maintain connection." Sayaka took over the installation remotely. Jurina waved her hand and completely disappeared.

Three guards came into the room, patrolling. JiU held her breath, hoping that the guards wouldn't look up. As the guards went through the door, the drop of JiU's sweat fell on top of the guard. The guards looked up.

"Fuck!!" JiU readied to jump onto the guards. But they just looked up in confusion. The guard wiped the drop off and went out of the room. Once the coast is clear, JiU dropped down to the floor. 

"You okay?" Jurina asked JiU. 

"What happened?" Are they blind? I was on top of them and they were looking straight at me." JiU asked Jurina.

"I pulled a mirage on you. All they saw was the ceiling." Jurina patted JiU's shoulder.

"Close call, Center. Backdoor's up. Get out of there. Bakemono and Yan Wang waiting at the rendezvous point (RV) for you." Sayaka reported.

They made their way to the RV for extraction. Rina and Handong were waiting for them in a car. They entered the car and drove away.

"How's Kremlin?" Handong asked.

"Big, and awesome. Pity, I've always wanted to see it." Jurina chuckled.

"After all of this done, let come here with Cal for vacation." Bakemono quipped. 

"A tad warmer than Siberia, but it'll do." Jurina smiled.

"Good job, ladies. Antonio will be working on the data. I've made pirozhki and shchi." Calintz spoke into the comm.

"Oooh! Nice! I'm starving! Is there a lot?" Jurina giggled happily.

"Sure. I've made plenty. Drive safely, Bakemono." Calintz ended his call.

"Mission went well, and a dish made by three-star Michelin chef. Today is a good day." Jurina quipped.

"Who's three-star Michelin chef?" JiU asked.

"Cal. He's certified chef, among a lot of things. You guys are in for a treat! Ricchan! Hurry up, or Yui-chan and Annin will finish them!" Jurina hit Rina's shoulder.

"Ouch! Hai... Hai... Driving faster..." Rina pushed the pedal harder.

-

All of them were having dinner in the living room. JiU as always has mountain on her plate. But today, she got competitors. Rina, Anna, and Yui sat in front of her. Their plates as much food as JiU.

"Okay. The first one to finish wins the bet." JiU proposed.

"How much?" Anna asked.

"10." Yui proposed.

"Pussy! Make it 25." Rina snorted.

"25 what?" JiU confused.

"Millions dollar." Rina answered flatly.

"WHAT?! I have peanuts!! Besides, you guys have that kind of money?"

"Well, yeah." All three nodded.

"Those amount might fare as 25 cents to us." Anna replied.

"Now you're just boasting." JiU rolled her eyes. Rina took out her phone, typed something and passed it to JiU. JiU's eyes bulged in disbelief.

"And Ricchan is the poorest out of all of us." Anna grinned

"That was soooooo many nines and zeroes... That's not fair..." JiU almost cried.

"Look. For three of us, it's money. For JiU-chan, laundry for as long as this joint mission period. But, if JiU-chan wins, she will get all 75 millions." Yui smiled.

"You're kidding!!" JiU astonished.

"No. Take it as a token of friendship and family. Minzy was our family. So we are your Onee-chan, or Unnies in Korean." Rina grinned.

"Come on! What are waiting for? I'm famished!!!" Anna groaned.

"Hey! Annin and the gang are starting. Place your bet! 5 on Annin!" Rena yelled.

"Me, Miru, and Naachan. 10 mil on Ricchan." Kizaki grinned.

"7 on my girl there." Sayaka winked at Anna.

"Cal, your placing?" Eun Hye asked Calintz.

"75 on JiU." Calintz smiled, winking at JiU. All of them cheered and whistled upon hearing the bet.

"Damn, Cal. You gonna rob us or what?" Jurina guffawed.

"Hey, go big or go home. Call?" Cal raised his eyebrow, challenging all of them.

"Call! All in?" Jurina pointing to all of them.

"Exclude us out. We got rocks in our bank." SuA laughed out loud.

"Okay. SuA's out. Dami? Handong? Siyeon? Anya?" Jurina called for the two of them. Handong, Petrova, and Siyeon shook their heads, not believing their ears.

"Call. 75 was it?" Dami raised her hand.

"Whoa!! Baby, do you have that kind of money?" Handong was shocked upon hearing Dami.

"Yep. Half my worth though. JiU, you better win, or I cut your ass up!" Dami grinned at her leader.

"Oorah!!" JiU yelled, cracking her knuckles.

"Okay, bet's off!! 75, winner takes all! Are you REEEEAAADYYY???" Rena screamed to pump her crowd up. All of them cheered.

"GO!!!" Rena started them off. The four of them wolfed down their foods. All of them cheered at their chosen gladiators. 75 millions riding on this game.

At first, Anna and Yui led the race, but over time they slowed down. Rina followed behind them steadily, but JiU upped her gears. 

"Come on, JiU! You can do this!" Dami shouted, encouraging JiU. 

Handong was in awe with her girlfriend. This was the first time she saw Dami so agitated and active. She usually slumped herself in books or lazing around looking afar.

"And the final winner? The newcomer JiU!!! Congratulation!!!!" Rena clapped her hands. 

The loser groaned and everyone of them took out their phone and started transferring their money to the winner.

"Dami, can I get your account number? I need to transfer the money." Sayaka asked Dami.

"Wait, I thought this is just a game!" Dami was shocked.

"Nah. It's all real. Hey, how much are we transferring to Cal and Dami?" Jurina asked them.

"Give it all to Dami." Calintz lit his cigarette.

"What?! Wait, Calintz, you can't be serious!" Dami was shocked by Calintz's remarks.

"Nah. Consider it as an investment. Your team have a lot of room for growth. You might have one or two members coming along the way. So use it to finance your ops and expand your investments." Calints winked at Dami.

And sure enough, the money are all in Dami's account. All of the girls were in awe while looking at Dami's phone.

"Wait, that's mean.... JiU!!! My love, my life! You know I will always love you, right?" SuA ran and hugged JiU.

"Oh, now I'm a millionaire, it's all kisses and love eh?" JiU teased SuA. All of them laughed at JiU and SuA.

"We should do more joint operations with you guys. I'm gonna be rich in no time!" JiU laughed.

"Nah, this only happens once in a while. Don't count on it." Miru lit her cigar, laughing.

-

Three days passed. Now they have all the intels to start their main objective. Reports from CL and Irene came in. Harrison is in Russia, under Ultranationalist protection. Now everything came to light, Petrova have a new mission for them.

"Help me clean the Ultranationalist assholes from my country. I don't want to see another Verdun again." Petrova bowed to Calintz and JiU.

"No need to ask, Anya. That is our next objective after we find Harrison for JiU." Calintz patted Petrova's shoulder.

"But we should wait for Chae Rin and the other team first. We have so much to do, and our numbers don't cut for it." Calintz added.

"Unnie will come in 48 hours. She just called. So, what do we do now?" JiU asked Calintz.

"Hmm... Good question. Well, mind going shopping with me? Now with Chae and Red Velvet coming, we gonna need more foods. Kinda throw us a feast before going into the meatgrinder." Calintz grinned.

"Yeah! Sure things!" JiU smiled.

"Ask all of them what they want us to get in the market. Make a list, okay?" Calintz called out to JiU as she ran off.

"Say, Bryan. Are you going to lose that ridiculous name of yours?" Petrova asked Calintz.

"Never. It hurts Jurina so much. It really broke my heart seeing the other part of me tore apart. And don't call me that, please? Bryan died that day." Calintz smiled painfully to Petrova.

"Okay... Duly noted." Petrova nodded.

"Hey, Cal. Ready? I got them." JiU called Calintz, waving the list in her hand.

"Sure. Let's go." Calintz gave her a smile.

They took the SUV to the market. The soldiers still patrolling the city of Moscow as they are still in the state of war. But business still bustling as always in Arbat Streets, although a part of it were closed down due to the incident.

"This was where the massacre took place. Poor people...." Calintz showed JiU the closed section of the market as they did their shopping.

"Makes you wonder to what extent mankind willing to go to fill their greeds" JiU responded while eating her creampuffs.

"How long has you been in the field?" Calintz asked JiU, taking one of JiU's creampuff.

"More than 10 years. You?" JiU replied, asking Calintz with the same question.

"Almost 45 years." Calintz answered flatly. JiU almost choked her creampuff.

"What?! How old are you?" JiU hit her chest to ease her breathing.

"Take a guess." Calintz chuckled, wiping her mouth with his tissues.

"Thanks. You're kidding, right?" JiU frowned at him.

"Sadly no. I'm psychologically unable to tell lies and have almost no sense of humor. People might think I'm making things up, but if I tried to tell one, well, let just say I feel like my brain being stabbed and burned by hot red rods." Calintz grinned awkwardly.

"Then how can you do espionage? If you couldn't lie?" JiU continued to munch her creampuff.

"I rarely did that. Mostly it will be done by Anna or Jurina. But if I had to, I withheld informations or just saying something along the context." Calintz explained. 

"Wow, you must be so popular with the ladies. Good looking, gentle, and can't lie." JiU nodded.

"No idea what you meant by that. Besides, I look too much of a woman rather than a man. Even my body. Look. I even wore Eun Hye's clothing right now, and it fits me like a glove. My voice don't even exude something resembled manliness. And we are almost at same height." Calintz turned around, showing off his clothes. JiU laughed at him.

"Yeah, you need a boob job. And you'll be perfect." JiU guffawed. 

"I just remembered. Sayaka said that you are the closest to being my father beside my own father. What did she means by that?" JiU asked Calintz suddenly.

"Boy, that's a long one." Calintz snorted.

"Well, I'm still hungry. We can talk over lunch. That bistro looks good. Beside, I don't wanna go back yet." JiU pulled Calintz's hand, dragging him away.

"Okay, okay. Just like your mother...." Calintz chuckled. While waiting for their foods, JiU resumed her questioning.

"Okay, begin." JiU exhaled her smoke.

"Where do you want to start?" Calintz lighting his own cigarette.

"Where you got your power." JiU smiled.

"I thought you wanna know about me and Minzy?" Calintz puffed his smoke.

"I kinda get a feeling it started there." JiU grinned.

"Clever. Two birds with one stone. And you were right. I used to train them before they became a team. The first member was your mother, Minzy. Met her during one of my mission." Calintz paused and took a swig on his cigarette.

"Let me guess. You were saving a damsel in distress, and you both fell in love in the heat of the moment." JiU giggled.

"No. I was ordered to kill her father. Your grandfather. Killed him right before her eyes. It was supposed to be a clean hit, but she was there. The choice was easy. Kill her too." Calintz expression turned grim.

"So you didn't and took her away?" JiU asked softly.

"No. Put two bullets to her chest. I thought she died, but she didn't and came after me. Paid me back with a .45 right between my eyes. But I came back to life. I thought she would shoot me again, but she said she already killed me. She understood why I had to kill her father." Calintz let out a painful smile.

"Why?" JiU asked.

"Your grandfather was selling critical information to the North Korea. She found that out by herself. She only tried to kill me because your grandmother killed herself because of my action, making her an orphan." Calintz answered.

"She didn't surprise when she saw you were alive after being shot in the head?" JiU asked again.

"She was scared as hell. But she understood quickly that I wasn't normal. Quickly accepting too." Calintz laughed.

"It was a while after that we started dating. That's when she got her power" Calintz answered. The waiter came with their food. Calintz gestured JiU to start eating.

"Wait, so my mother didn't originally have a power? She was a normal human?" JiU asked, her mouth was full with food.

"Aigoo... This child. Don't talk with your mouth full! But yeah. She got that from me." Calintz scolded JiU and answered her question. He then continued explaining.

"My family kinda special. Something mystical is in play, even I don't understand much how it worked." Calintz ate his food.

"But isn't it transferrable by blood?" JiU tried to explain.

"That's the thing. I never shared my blood with Minzy. Just one day, she have them. But I do realize that blood transfusion can transfer the ability to another. But when we draw it out for research or forcefully drew it out, it doesn't have any effect. When I asked the head of my family, he said it can only be transferrable at the owner's wish. Nothing scientific with that at all. I have four PhDs in medical field, still couldn't figure it out. So must be something mystical in play." Calintz explained.

"You're not serious, right?" JiU snorted.

"I wish I am. But after seeing a lot of things, I started to think it might be the case. And mind you, I can see things and interact with beings from the other sides too." Calintz calmly spooned his food into his mouth.

"You're shitting me." JiU smiled nervously. This guy must be crazy.

"No. I told you I am not capable of lying right? Tell her." Calintz suddenly pointed at something beside her. JiU turned so fast to check, only to see nothing. But something spoke softly to her.

"He's right, dear. There are two worlds...." The womanly voice whispered into her ears, making JiU jumped from her seat yelping.

"What was that?! Was that you?! Don't pull things like that!!" JiU now really scared.

"See for yourself. Please, dear? Can you help me?" Calintz smiled at the emptt seat beside him.

Out nowhere a silhouette of a woman materialized. She was beautiful, but pale and spectral. JiU wanted to scream, but all came out is the hissing of air. She fell down to the floor and crawled beside Calintz.

"Sorry, love. But this is the truth. There are two worlds, your plane and the Veil. I apologise to disturb you during your meal, dear." The woman voices' echoed in their ears, almost like a whisper. JiU was truly terrified that she became petrified. But Calintz just ate like nothing happened.

"Sorry, my love. I assume you wanted to eat here before passing to the other side?" Calintz held the woman's hand.

"This place held a special meaning to me. My fiance' proposed to me here before his untimely demise. That dish was our memory." The woman's tears fell down to her cheeks.

"Come here. I'll help you to meet your fiance' again." Calintz pulled the woman towards him. 

The woman suddenly dissolved into Calintz. He then continued eating as usual. JiU right now came back to her senses and overcame her fear. She sat back on her seat, staring at Calintz. A moment later, the woman came out from Calintz body. This time she wasn't a spectre neither pale anymore. She looked just like normal.

"Thank you. Thank you...." The woman slowly disappeared into thin air. 

"Happy to help. May you live happily with your fiance' for eternity." Calintz smiled gently towards the woman as she faded away.

JiU was awestruck. She really couldn't made sense of what just happened. She just stared at Calintz.

"That was just a show, right?" JiU smiled nervously.

"Just keep your mind open, dear. That's all I ask." Calintz winked at JiU.

After eating, they continued their shopping. All along the way, JiU showered Calintz with all kind of questions. But mostly about what just happened at the bistro, though.

"Say, don't you wanna ask what kind of ability that I have?" Calintz chuckled at JiU while driving back to the hideout.

"Oh yeah. That! Totally forgot after all the ghost thingy." JiU crackled.

"You kinda have the same power as me and your mother. Though it is not matured yet. You need to train more, you know?" Calintz advised JiU.

"I trained everyday. We all are." JiU pouted.

"Not with what I saw when we exchanged blows. It's all about creativity, JiU. All of you haven't matured yet. So there are lots of room to grow. Trust me. All of you can become more powerful than Wolfpack and 21 if you girls can mastered your abilities. Put in chemistry for awesome level up." Calintz encouraged JiU.

"But what can I do to improve?" JiU asked.

"Creativity. Like me, I read comic books. Since you got the ridiculous gift, comic books will become a lot of sense now. Try it. Trust me." Calintz grinned.

"Now I know you're not lying or playing pranks on me, I'll take that to heart." JiU smiled. 

A bit later they have arrived. Some of the girls helped them to carry the groceries inside.

"Wow. You guys were out for long. Having a father and daughter day's out?" Jurina teased them.

"Nah. Just caught up in conversation and shopping." Calintz smiled at Jurina.

"Say, with all the surprises, I'm not actually your daughter, right?" JiU whispered into Calintz's ear.

"No. Your mother did a paternity test just to double check, though. You are Minzy's and Seungri's daughter through and through. Besides, sadly I'm sterile." Calintz smiled awkwardly.

"Ouh... Sorry to hear that.... Sorry." JiU apologized. 

"It's okay. Just to clarify things. Come on. Time to prepare dinner." Calintz patted JiU's arm and went straight to the kitchen.

Now, they only needed to wait for the cavalries to arrive. Then.....

It's war....


	18. Serenity In The Wake of Chaos

CL and Irene came the next day. No one was happier to see them than JiU and her girls. JiU showered CL with kisses, only to be smacked down by her.

"Gosh!! You're not that young anymore. You're like a puppy." CL chided in annoyance.

"Now, now, CL. She just missed you. Besides, aren't you the one who kept asking are we there yet in the flight?" Dara teased CL.

"Such a tsundere. Just admit you missed JiU too." Park Bom grabbed a hold on CL and pinched her cheek playfully.

"Shut up..." CL muttered, blushing red.

"Aww.. Unnie. I missed you too." JiU locked her arm to CL's.

"Thank you for coming, dear." Calintz greeted 21. CL walked toward Calintz and hugged him tight.

"Been a long time, brother. Guess you're stuck in this body eh? Sorry, I didn't know about Minzy." CL patted Calintz's cheek. 

"Don't be. We'll get them. That I promise you." Calintz held CL's hand and smiled.

"So how's the boneyard?" SuA shook Irene's hand. 

"Steel, steel, and more fucking steels. Good to see you okay, SuA." Irene smiled.

"You too." SuA grinned.

"Okay ladies. Let break the ice first. Team, names, and callsigns." Kizaki clapped his hands calling for their attentions. 

They continued with their introductions and get squared away. While they caught up with each others, CL, Calintz, Rina, Handong, and Irene were preparing for the feast tonight in the kitchen.

"Handong, how are you coping up?" Irene asked Handong while peeling the carrots.

"Okay, I guess. The others were really understanding. Some nights the nightmare came, but nothing too serious now." Handong replied.

"Don't be shy, okay? You and Dami might be new, but lean onto us more. We're more than happy to help. We've been there, trust us. It's the people around you that pulled you through the darkest nights." CL cleaned the meat, checking regularly with Calintz.

"Unnie, you've been captured before?" Irene asked CL.

"Well, we've been doing these for decades. Not all missions went as you wanted it to be, you know? How long was me and Jurina in Myanmar?" CL asked Calintz.

"Almost a year, I guess." Calintz chuckled.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Handong held herself from snapping at Calintz.

"Now, maybe. But back then, it was hell. It opened your eyes, you know. Besides, words of advice? Always have backup plans. Make plenty of them. There's always room for error in our works. Besides, this guy over here had it worst. 3 years the Dominican tried to break him. Poisoning, sexual abuse, physical injuries, you named it. When we saved him, he was left in the mass graveyard. Fuckers thought he was dead." CL laughed while patting Calintz back.

"Yeah, anal is goddamn painful. Guys who loved it obviously never had one on themselves." Calintz remarked.

All of the girls were laughing hard at his comment. Even Handong stopped from peeling her potatoes, laughing hard. Calintz looked at them in utter confusion.

"Then, how about the gay community? What's your take on that?" Rina wiped her tears.

"I support them, of course. Because their love is pure, that's whats count. But I respect the bottom one. They are the real soldier." Calintz chuckled. The girls laughed even harder.

"What? Did I say something funny?" Calintz really confused.

"Close to 60, yet still so naive and pure. Continue to be that way, love." Rina kissed Calintz's cheek. Only to receive a frown from Calintz. 

"You're 60?! But you look like you're in 20s." Irene gasped in disbelief. 

"52. Well, one of the perks of having the power, I guess. You think Chae is in her 20s? Dream on." Calintz chuckled. And then Park Bom entered the kitchen, took a bunch of celery and tried to run with it.

"Ah! No, no, no, no! Unnie! Put that down! Give it back. Give it back here." CL ran and grabbed Park Bom before she could get away. Park Bom was already munching on several stalks of celery like a rabbit.

"Just a snack before dinner. Come on, Chae Rin!" Park Bom struggling against CL who tried to pull the stalks from her mouth.

"Ricchan! Help me! Or Bom Unnie gonna eat everything before we finish it!" CL called Rina for help. Rina came and wrestled with Park Bom for the celeries.

"Ish! If you are this strong while protecting your foods, we wouldn't have issues with Wolcroft back then." Rina managed to snatched the bag of celeries from Park Bom, only to get bitten by her.

"Ack!! Cal!! She bit me! Help!" Rina tried to break free from Park Bom. Handong and Irene just guffawed by what they saw. Calintz came and pinch Park Bom's nose.

"Bom. Release Ricchan and the celery in you hand now. I have a stash of crackers and cheese. You can have that while waiting for dinner, okay?" Calintz spoke gently to Park Bom. 

She slowly released Rina's hand and nodded obediently. She gave the the celeries to CL, and Rina pinched Park Bom cheeks in annoyance. Calintz gave Park Bom her crackers and cheese, she hurried went out of the kitchen.

"Always like this, that onee-chan. She never changed!" Rina huffed while checking her hand. There was a clear bite mark left by Park Bom.

"Well, now that the food goblin has been sated, let's put the effort to the higher gear, shall we?" Calintz called them. They chanted as they prepare the foods for the feast.

-

The spread was luxurios and massive. More than enough to feed 25 people. But surprisingly it was wiped clean with no leftover. All of them sat on their chairs full and satisfied. Each popping cigarettes and cigars.

"Wow... You guys are monsters. I made foods more than enough to feed all of you. But look at this! Picked clean!" Calintz showed them a chicken bone. All of them just grinned.

"Well, we can lick rocks and ate tree barks and we still called that a fulfilling dinner." Siyeon smiled happily, patting her stomach.

"Yeah. I support that." Wendy raised her hand in agreement.

"Hey, is there any chips?" Park Bom suddenly chipped in.

"Unbelievable... You still hungry?!" Anna yelled.

"What? Just wanna have a light snacks." Park Bom twiddled her fingers.

"Where the hell did all your fat goes huh? Must be here!" Jurina slapped Park Bom boobs.

"Ouch! Hey!! That's hurt! Don't hit mine when yours looks like middle school student." Park Bom rubbed her breast.

"Oooh... Burn!" Seulgi quipped. Jurina just laughed at Seulgi's remark.

"Whoa there. Don't do something lewd here. There are guys here, remember?" Kizaki warned them, pointing to himself and Calintz.

"You two? Dream on! You two even look prettier than any of us. Even straight men hit on you guys when we go to the bar. You know how much that hurts our pride as women? Put on a dress and smack some makeups, men will drool over you two!" Nana shot back.

"Says the one who get almost all the pussies." Sayaka guffawed.

"Yeah, you should grow your hair a little, Naachan. Your short hair is really a ladykiller with your look. Even Jurina realized that and starts growing her hair." Eun Hye added.

"Yeah. Siyeon said to me she want to tap that ass the first day she met you." Dami said casually.

"Dami!!! I told you that in confidence!" Siyeon blushed.

"Okay. I'm out. Anyone care to pile on?" Nana admitted her defeat.

"Did you guys to surgeries, or born like that?" Handong asked Kizaki and Calintz.

"Nope. Born that way. When you meet their sisters, you really going to question your sexuality. Might be developing a few insecurities." Dara drank her beer. Park Bom and CL nodded in unison.

"God has already forsaken us, then." Irene quipped.

"Now, now. Seulgi will still turn head over heel for you even if she is going to be reborn four time." Yeri teased Irene.

"Yeah. And Wendy will ditch you for Joy in a heartbeat." Irene smirked.

"Nah. Still going for your ass, Irene." Joy calmly drank her beer.

"Then you have to go through me and SuA first." Seulgi giggled, hugging Irene. The rest of them wooed.

"Wait, why am I in this story?" SuA getting confused.

"Yeah? Go on. I got money now. Who cares?" JiU lit her cigarette. The rest of them laughed hard.

"You little... Fine then!" SuA pouted.

"Just kidding. You know I'll kill anyone who try to touch you." JiU hugged and kissed JiU's cheek.

"Uh oh... Cwazy alert!" Rena made a cuckoo sound.

"SuA, blink twice if you need help." Yui grinned at SuA.

"Nah, she's my crazy. So don't worry." SuA kissed JiU's forehead.

"Well, I'll start cleaning then. You guys just chill here." Calintz laughed and started to clean.

"I'll help." Jurina offered. The Wolfpack and 21 just smiled in silence, making the rest confused 

"Why are you guy smiling like that?" Handong asked in confusion.

"Say, Miru. How's things between those two?" Park Bom asked Miru.

"No idea. But I think getting better." Miru puffed her cigar.

"How long has it been? Since that day?" Dara threw a question.

"30 years. But there still an air of awkward, though." Nana replied.

"But Naachan. It took you no time at all." Dara replied back.

"I never lose hope. But Jurina... She fell through. But she's getting better. So, finger crossed. Hehe~~" Nana grinned.

"You three start living together again?" CL asked Nana.

"Three years ago." Nana switched on her vape pen and puffed it.

"That's good. You two were made for him. Keep it together, okay?" Park Bom came toward Nana and hugged her.

"Thanks Nee-chan." Nana replied.

"What is going on?" Seulgi asked them.

"Sorry, love. One day, maybe. But not today." CL smiled at Seulgi.

-

That night, JiU and SuA sat outside cuddling. They watching the stars above them, enjoying the crisp of midnight air.

"Baby, you awake?" SuA nudged JiU with her head.

"Uhuh. Just thinking about tomorrow." JiU kissed SuA's forehead.

"Cold feet?" SuA shifted her position onto JiU, fiddling with JiU's hair.

"Yeah. We're going into a full scale war, with just two dozens of us. Against battalions. I'm kinda scared. Scared for you, for Siyeon, Dami, and Handong, for 21, Red Velvet, and Wolfpack." JiU spoke slowly.

"Love, I know. But let me tell you what you told me when we were hunting Jung back then. I know my words couldn't gave you any comfort or a peace of your mind. But I am there with you. Along with everyone. Just remember what you always do, and we're going to be okay." SuA cupped JiU's face in her hands.

"Can't argue with me. Hehe~" JiU chuckled.

"Say, I hope you can help me with something." JiU cupped SuA head and gently biting her neck. SuA let out a cute moan.

"Yeah? What is that?" SuA giggled. Her hand started to unzip JiU's sweater, and snaking around JiU's chest.

"One, help curb the monster in me. Two, stick close to me tomorrow. And three, love me till death do us part." JiU tears rolled down her eyes. 

SuA wiped the tears with her fingers. This was the first time in many years she saw JiU so vulnerable. SuA pressed her lips gently onto JiU's.

"I will. Till death do us part." SuA nuzzled JiU's nose. 

Under the nippy bright night, a million stars became the witnesses of their passions, their loves strengthened.

-

On the other part of the hideout, there another two women having a fight of their lives. Exchanging blows in full forces.

"Is that the best you can do?" Jurina chuckled, her face battered and bloodied.

"Felt like a tickle." Nana grinned, spitting out a molar. She suddenly engulfed in black smoke, covering hee body with shroud.

"Really, here?" Jurina rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's get into another dimension, shall we? You know this won't end that easily, not after all the shits you said to me." Nana grinned. Jurina nodded.

Nana clapped her hands together and pulled them away. Their room cracked and exploded like glasses, replacing it into a barren wasteland. The sky was opaque black, and the ground was scattered with corpses, skeletons and body parts. Weapons scattered all around them.

"Hel. I always hated this place." Jurina shivered by the coldness of her surrounding.

"You can give light to my kingdom." Nana sneered at Jurina.

Jurina emblazoned herself with blue fire and flick her finger, sending a blue orb into the sky. The orb enlarged, enlightening their surrounding. Only to amplify the horror around them. Bodies scattered as far as the eyes can see, ground red with blood. But there is no stench.

"Darkness is your source of power. You sure? Are you arrogant enough now to take me down, Nero?" Jurina fire turned black, her grin turned evil.

"Even a god cowers in the face of Death, Center. Even Raijin." Nana's voice turned deep. She raised her hand, and the ground trembled. Thousands of hooded figures raised from the ground behind her.

"As expected from Death herself. BRING IT!!!" Jurina yelled and rushed towards Nana.

Nana's army of Reapers rushed towards Jurina, engaging into hand to hand combat. Nana raised her finger. A throne made of bones rised up from the ground. She sat while watching Jurina fought her army.

"She's the sweetest, but she's pure evil when she's mad." Jurina gritted her teeth as she blocked the scythe from the Reapers. She spun herself in circle, surrounding herself in black fire wall. She tightened the circle, and pushed the wall back with a roar, dispersing the fire all around her.

"Surt... Viking God of Fire. You really fit the futhark rune, Center." Nana grinned as she watched Jurina struggled against the Reapers.

Jurina getting irritated by the Reapers. What irritates her the most is Nana smug looking face, watching her comfortably on her throne. She screamed and clapped her hands in the air. Out of nowhere, five massive dragons appeared, obliterating all the Reapers around her with their fires. She stomped her foot on the ground, materializing a fire tiger.

She took the opportunity of confusion her dragons created and rode the tiger, rushing straight to Nana. As she breaks through the rank, she produced a whip of fire with her hand. Whipping the Reapers that came her way.

As she get closer, she jumped in the air. She produced a fire katana, lunging towards Nana. But her attempt was blocked by a barrier. Nana just raised her head, locking eyes with Jurina, her face void of any expression.

"Come on, Nero. What fun in sending your goons against me?" Jurina smiled widely, baring her fangs at Nana.

Nana exhaled and raised her eyebrow. She got up from her throne, and flicked her hand. Her army turned to dust.

"Now, that's more like it!" Jurina flipped away from Nana and unsommoned her dragons. Two katanas suddenly appeared in her hands, the blades imbued with fire.

"We thought Gekikara is the crazy one....." Nana growled, brandishing her scythe. 

She flickered and slashed down Jurina. Jurina blocked it and kicked Nana's stomach. Nana withstood the impact, grabbed her leg and threw her away. She flickered on top of Jurina mid air and heel dropped on Jurina's head. 

Jurina smashed to the ground so hard it shook. Not giving a chance for Jurina to recover, Nana rained a barrage of blades onto her. Jurina just managed to put a fire barrier between her and the barrage, she kicked the barrier upwards. Nana flickered to evade, only to find Jurina in front of her.

Slashes after slashes cut through both of their bodies. But there are no sign of pain from both of them. They both grinned and laughed, as if they were enjoying the carnage they created.

"Eat this!!!" Jurina managed to grab Nana's head, shooting fire orb point blank to her face. 

Nana's head exploded into pieces. Jurina lunge kicked Nana's body and threw both of her katanas at Nana. The katanas went through Nana's chest.

Jurina exhaled in exhaustion. She was covered with slash and stab wounds. Blood won't stop dripping from the wound. Then, Nana suddenly got up, and pulled the katanas out of her chest. Her head recreated back, forming from skull into completion. She cracked her neck and glared at Jurina.

"Didn't see that one coming." Nana grinned. Both of them were at the end of their lines. Both of them were exhausted, and they knew it.

"You just don't die, do you?" Jurina chuckled.

"If this can take us out, we already dead 33 years ago." Nana smiled.

"Classic?" Jurina asked.

"Like you can produce any fire right now." Nana took out a tiger claws from her robe. Jurina put on her spiked knuckles, ready for a fist fight.

"Let's dance." Nana rung the bell. 

They continued their fight, exchanging blows. 

"Come back to your sense, Jurina. How long are you going to torture Calintz? Hasn't he suffered enough?!" Nana yelled as she punched Jurina's face.

"Shut up! What do you know?! I've been with him longer than you." Jurina kicked Nana, sending her sprawling.

"It was not your fault. It was never your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Come back! Come back....." Nana couldn't get up anymore. She was totally flatlined.

But that kick was the last of Jurina's strength too. She dropped to her knees.

"I can't... Whenever I see his face, I remembered what happened that day. I shouldn't be forgiven that easily... I have sinned..." Jurina broke into tears.

Nana forced herself to get up, and break the dimension. They were in a room again. She dragged her feet towards Jurina, and sat in front of her. Jurina is a headstrong person. Despite her cheeky and daredevil personality, she was the most fragile among all the Wolfpack members. 

"I loved him... So much... It killed me to see him like that... I... Don't deserve him...." Jurina sobbed.

"Jay, we all have forgiven you. Especially Cal. Don't you think it is time for you to forgive yourself?" Nana hugged Jurina tightly.

"Come back to us, love. So the three of us can be whole again. For him, losing you is much more devastating than losing Minzy." Nana patted Jurina's head.

"Naachan... Naachan... Forgive me... Please forgive me... It must have been hell for you too..." Jurina wailed.

"I forgive you. Since Day One, Jurina." Nana broke the hug, and gently kissed Jurina's lips. She wiped Jurina tears with her hand. She gave another kiss, and another.

"Save me..." Jurina sobbed, kissing back Nana.

"I will.... Always..." Nana returned the kiss passionately. As they broke the kiss, Jurina spoke.

"Are we going okay for the ops tomorrow?" Jurina caressed Nana's bloodied cheek.

"We'll be okay in no time." Nana smiled at her.


	19. Into The Fray, Dreamcatcher!

That morning, the air was tense and still. The only chippy one was Rena.

Rena is a unique woman. One never would have thought she was the most ferocious one in the Wolfpack. Her teammates have another nickname for her; The Princess of Nagoya.

Normally, she is docile, graceful, and not much of a talker. Like Dami. But in the field or if she face any danger, another persona took over. Gekikara, her alter ego.

Gekikara was like The Hulk to Banner. She is volatile and uncontrollable. She paved her path with the blood of her enemy. Only one person can control her; Jurina.

The only reason why is that Gekikara loved her. Rena? Not so much. But the feeling is there. When Jurina broke and torn into pieces, it hurts Gekikara the most. So much it toned down her insanity. For once Gekikara have restraint.

But not today. Today will never be like before. Verdun ripped them all apart.

"Hey, Gekikara. You seemed happy today?" Jurina hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Gekikara blushed.

"Well, you know me. Hehe~~" Gekikara quipped.

"Rena okay?" Jurina lit her cigarette.

"Worried about you guys. Especially you." Gekikara recheck her sidearms.

"Gekikara, if you're worried about me, don't, okay? I'm fine." Jurina kissed Gekikara's lips.

"It tasted like Naachan." Gekikara winced.

"You're kidding?!" Jurina wiped her lips.

"Nah, just messing with you." Gekikara laughed.

"Look, Gekikara. Watch my back, okay?" Jurina looked at Gekikara.

"When have I not? So do the same for me." Gekikara placed a gentle kiss on Jurina's lips.

"I will." Jurina whispered to Gekikara.

"Ehem! Sorry, just getting the ammo box here. Carry on, don't mind me." Nana tip toeing in front of them, carried the ammo box and tip toeing back out.

"Let's.... Just pretend she didn't see us." Jurina just stared at the doorway.

"Yeah..." Gekikara agreed.

"But I saw you~~" Nana shouted back from the other side of the room.

"Damn...." Jurina and Gekikara muttered in unison.

-

"Okay. There are four teams and two objectives. Since there are no air supports available, I am unlocking all your powers. The major front will be Wolfpack and 21. We will face the Ultranationalist main forces. JiU's team and Red Velvet will flushed Harrison's out and deliver them into the American's hand. Ackham will be waiting for you personally for the exchange. Once you guys are done, hook up with us and we will push together with the Socialists. We have to be quick and precise. We will conquer Moscow in 10 hours. So don't delay the timeline, or the war will be lost. Remember. All we had is the element of surprise. Lose that, we're done." Calintz briefed them and went into the details.

"Okay. We moving out in ten. Make sure everything is sufficient!" Calintz gave his final order.

"21, be safe out there. You too, Wolfpack!" Irene shouted as they entered their vehicles.

"You girls watch each others back! I'll see at the outskirts of Moscow." CL shouted back.

"Alright, ladies. Party time!" JiU shouted as she put on her mask.

"Hey, put on some tunes, babe." JiU asked SuA.

"Got just the right thing." SuA grinned and plugged in her pendrive. 

Eurobeats blasting through the roof of their SUV. The rest of the girls just stared at her in disbelief. SuA suddenly slammed into the gas, accelerating the SUV.

"Hey, Lycan. Where are you going? Stay in formation!" Irene called JiU on her comm.

"AAARRGGHH!!! SUA!!!" JiU grabbed on the handle with her life. SuA saw a corner ahead of her, and slammed the gas harder.

"SuA! Corner! COOORNEEER!!!" Handong screamed. Dami gritted her teeth.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. OH SHIIIIIIIT!!!" Siyeon shrieked.

SuA pulled the handbrake, dropped the gear, twisted the steering, and slamming on gas again causing the SUV to drift through the corner. Red Velvet just watched them in awe.

"Did.... Did they just drifted in an SUV?" Joy gaped at what she saw. 

"Yeah... Hey, Joy! Do that!!" Seulgi tapped on Joy's shoulder.

"Crap! Hey, Athena. Timeline will be accelerated a bit." Irene called CL.

"Why?" CL replied.

"Your kids just Initial D'ed the path." Irene pinched her bridge.

"Is SuA driving?" CL exhaled.

"Yep." Irene replied shortly.

"Just catch up to them. Stay in formation." CL disconnected.

"Catch up to them." Irene commanded Joy.

Joy just shook her head and put more pressure on the gas. They accelerated the timeline by 30 minutes because of SuA's driving. When Red Velvet arrived at the RV, they saw all the girls were pale and meek except SuA, who was smiling like an idiot. Irene kicked SuA's shin, making her yelp in pain.

"Idiot. You might as well drove through the perimeter." Irene smacked SuA's head.

"Hey!! We arrived, didn't we?" SuA rubbed her head.

"When we are done, I'm driving." Dami huffed.

"Okay. Hustle up. We're moving up. Athena, Raijin. Commence the assault." JiU called in.

"30 minutes earlier. But sure. Why not?" Raijin chuckled.

"Lazarus, get into position. We breach on your go." JiU gave out order.

"Lycan. On my mark, go!" Irene counted.

The breach pad exploded, shattering the door into pieces. They rushed in, taking down the enemies. They worked room by room, leaving none alive. And Siyeon saw Harrison trying to flee.

"Target in sight, southwest quadrant. RV, box up!" Siyeon reported to Irene. 

Irene signalled Seulgi and Yeri to aid JiU. They both detached themselves and made their way to the southwest quadrant. But they got held down by a barricade on their way.

"Atom, take it down!" Seulgi yelled. 

Yeri took a couple step back, ready to lunge. She dashed and stopped abruptly, kicking the air and sending a wave of condensed vacuum bullets towards the barricade. The bullets exploded upon contact, tearing the barricade and the men apart. They continued making their way to JiU.

"That's him. Lycan, pursuing the target!" Seulgi saw Harrison making his escape and proceeded into pursuing him.

"Alive! But break a bone or two if you want to." Handong grinned as she stabbed her enemy.

Before Harrison could reached the door, Seulgi throw an orb at him. It enveloped Harrison and contained him inside it. But suddenly Yeri kicked the orb upward, bouncing the orb up and down between the ceiling and the floor before rolling on the floor. Harrison was shaken like a toy inside the orb, vomitted as the orb went to a stop.

"Atom!" Seulgi hit Yeri's arm. Yeri just guffawed, holding her stomach. 

"Try it! Come on! Just once." Yeri giggled. 

"Okay." Seulgi kicked the orb like a ball, bouncing across the room. Harrison screamed inside the orb, mangling with his vomit.

"Hey, this is fun!" Seulgi jumped happily.

"Crow, Atom. Do you have the package?" JiU called them in. No response.

"Crow? Atom? Come in!" JiU called again. No answer.

"Shit! Lazarus, Crow and Atom not responding. Need backup. Pushing towards their position." JiU requested from Irene.

"Copy. On our way." Irene signalled her girls and moving towards last known location of Seulgi and Yeri.

When all of them arrived, they saw Seulgi and Yeri were playing volleyball with the orb containing Harrison. He has already passed out, drenched in his vomit.

"Your girlfriend is an idiot, you know that, right?" JiU spoke to Irene.

"Like yours is any better. HEY!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO MORONS DOING?!" Irene yelled at the two of them and threw an empty magazine at Seulgi's head.

"Ow! Hey! That's not nice!" Seulgi massaged her head were the throw hit. Irene was coming forward to her, but Joy and Wendy held her back.

"Unbelievable... Athena, we got the package. Beginning the transportation. Yeomna, call Ackham. We're coming. Grab everything critical. We move in 10." JiU called in for report.

"Alright. Spare two to guard the perimeter. And Mercy. Please spray some water at that asshole. Clean that shit up." Irene gave out order, hitting Seulgi's head. Seulgi just yelp in pain.

Water came spraying out of Wendy's palms, showering Harrison off of his vomit. The other were gathering any paper or intel they deemed important while SuA, Handong, Joy, and Seulgi watched their perimeter. Once done, they prepared to travel.

"Hey, hey! What do you think you're doing?" Siyeon stopped Irene and Seulgi who were carrying Harrison.

"Putting him in your car. He's riding with you." Seulgi answered.

"Aww, hell no! He's riding with you! You covered him with puke. Like hell our SUV gonna smell like shit!" SuA protested.

"But you-" Seulgi pleading.

"Ah, ah, ah! No cuts, no buts, no coconuts. Your SUV. Now!" SuA pointed to their vehicle.

"What's the hold up?! Let's go! We gotta link up with 21 and Wolfpack, come on!" JiU shouted. Seulgi and Irene groaned by their situation.

"Thanks, baby. Don't ever mention about sex with me again." Irene gruntled. Seulgi groaned.

Ackham waited for them at the extraction point. They transferred Harrison to Ackham and made their way to the rest of them.

"I really want to kill that bastard. Now he's going to get an easy death." Dami spat.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I got plans for him, and you and Handong gonna get your pieces of meat. Trust me." JiU lit her cigarette.

"What do you mean by that?" Handong asked JiU.

"Just wait for your Christmas presents. You're gonna love it. Besides, no one fucks with Dreamcatcher and gets away with it." JiU gave an evil grin.

"Dreamcatcher?" SuA asked.

"Yeah. Our team's name. I gave it a thought, and it fits." JiU answered.

"That's..... cliche?" Siyeon frowned.

"Do you guys know what dreamcatcher is?" JiU asked her team.

"An ornament that is the trend now?" Handong answered.

"Dami, care to give us an enlightening?" JiU asked Dami.

"Originally created by American Indians, dream catchers are often believed to have originated from the Ojibwa Chippewa tribe in particular. The Lakota tribe also has its own legends about dream catcher, but most ethnographers believe the dreamcatchers were passed down from the Ojibwe through intermarriage and trade.

Ancient legends about the history and origin of the dreamcatcher exist among several Native American tribes, but chiefly through the Ojibwe and Lakota nations. While many cultures find spiders to be creepy crawlers, the Ojibwe people found them to be a symbol of protection and comfort. 

According to the Ojibwa story, a mystical and maternal "Spider Woman" served as the spiritual protector for the tribe, especially for young children, kids and babies. As the Ojibwe people continued to grow and spread out across the land, The Spider Woman found it difficult to continue to protect and watch over all the members of the tribe as they migrated farther and farther away. 

This is why she created the first dreamcatcher. Following her example, mothers and grandmothers would recreate the maternal keepsakes as a means of mystically protecting their children and families from afar.

Ojibwe dreamcatchers were traditionally used as talismans to protect sleeping people, usually children, from bad dreams and nightmares. Native Americans believe that the night air is filled with dreams, both good and bad.

When hung above the bed in a place where the morning sunlight can hit it, the dream catcher attracts and catches all sorts of dreams and thoughts into its webs. Good dreams pass through and gently slide down the feathers to comfort the sleeper below. Bad dreams, however, are caught up in its protective net and destroyed, burned up in the light of day." Dami explained to them in length.

"So, we are the Spider Woman. We took all the bad dreams in the darkest of nights, and vanquished them as daylight bathed our bodies. We will be the nightmares of the evil, the banes of the unruly, and the suffering of the tyrant. Because we are Dreamcatcher." JiU grinned.

"Wicked..." Handong grinned widely.

"I love it." SuA patted JiU's shoulder.

"Well, let's put the words out. Dreamcatcher is coming to town!" Siyeon shouted.

"Oorah..." Dami grinned.

Dreamcatcher and Red Velvet blazed their path, as they made their way into the ocean of fire and blood in the horizon.


	20. Display of Power

Wolfpack and 21 waiting patiently for their juniors to arrived at RV. The battle was at its peak. The Socialists and the Ultranationalist were at each other throats, fighting for what they believed in.

Gekikara kept biting on her fingernails, to the point it is about to bleed. Jurina took away Gekikara hand and put it inside her own. Eun Hye kept tapping her foot, she almost finished her pack of cigarettes. Calintz took the pack from her hand and sat beside her.

"Hey, calm down. You know this thing doesn't grow on trees, right?" Calintz tried to interest her in humor. Eun Hye chuckled and took his cigarette pack from his breast pocket.

"Hey, that's mine! Give it back!" Calintz tried to grab his pack from Eun Hye's hand.

"Cal, tell me. What do tobacco grows as?" Eun Hye asked him.

"Tree. Or shrubbery. What's your po- ouh... I see it now." Calintz realized the joke he just made.

"Just smoke it sparingly. You gonna give yourself a cancer." Calintz chuckled as he patted Eun Hye's shoulder.

"Like this body allows that to happen." Eun Hye smiled.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. All of them went into alert, switching off their weapons. Nana signalled Dara to go with her to the door. They took cover to the sides of the door. Nana nodded at Dara to get ready. She lightly tapped the door with her knuckle.

"Brain farts" the other side spoke. Giggles can be heard.

"Popsicles." Dara rolled her eyes. 

She opened the door and there they were. Dreamcatcher and Red Velvet. As they went inside, Seulgi, Yeri, and Siyeon broke into laughter.

"What kind of challenge was that? Hahahaha!!" Seulgi guffawed.

"That guy over there." Dara pointed at Calintz, shaking her head.

"Raijin, you need to work on your humor. That is embarrassing!" Nana groaned.

"What's wrong with that? You ate too much popsicles and too fast, it gave you a brain fart. Make sense." Calintz justified himself.

"Brain freeze! What's a brain fart anyway?! All those 8 PhDs are wasted on you." Anna laughed at Calintz.

"Raijin. They got control of the airbase." Park Bom reported.

"Okay. We're up. Athena, Center. Yoga, get us there. Dreamcatcher and Red Velvet, restock. Once you're done, commence the ops. Shirobara, Apollo. You're in charge. See you on the other side." Calintz gave his order.

They held each others hands with Anna in the middle. Suddenly they disappeared. This took the Dreamcatcher and Red Velvet by surprise.

"Where did they go?! What happened?" Wendy yelped

"Yoga teleported them to the airbase. Yan Wang, that's your endgame. You and Yoga have similar ability." Sayaka told her. And suddenly Anna reappeared in front of them.

"Cool! Yan Wang! Do it too!" Joy shook Handong.

"What? I only have this power for about a month. I don't even know what my power is." Handong pushed Joy away.

"Wait, so all this time you're not using your ability at all?" Irene was shocked. Handong just nodded.

"My girl is a badass. Always remember that." Dami snorted and kissed Handong head before continuing refilling her magazines.

15 minutes later, they were ready. They were divided into two teams led each by Miru and Dara.

"This is the heart of Russia. So expect fierce resistance. Spetsnaz won't be going easy. But make damn sure to evacuate all the civvies before unleashing hell." Miru briefed them.

"Our endgame is the Ultranationalist cabinet members. Kill them with extreme prejudice. The Socialists will take care of the rest. For now just be creative for taking down their air supports until Raijin is here." Dara continued.

"Tyr!!" Miru shouted. The rest of the Wolfpack shouted after her.

"Glory and Death!" Dara shouted.

"We will never surrender!" Dreamcatcher and Red Velvet yelled in unison.

"Oorah..." Dami and Handong growled.

"Alright!! Let's go!" Miru yelled.

-

The battle were gruesome. The Ultranationalist fought so fierce that the body counts increased by the second. With no air superiority, it was a losing fight for the Socialists. They were bombarded left and right.

"Medusa! Leave him. He's gone. Lazarus, do something about our right flank, for god's sake!" JiU screamed at Irene. 

They were almost boxed in. The enemies were trying to push them into the killzone. 

"Fuck... Here comes the tanks." Siyeon groaned.

"Great. Hey, Aphrodite! Wanna play soccer?" Dara grinned at Park Bom.

"No need. We got this. Just do something about that gunship." Gekikara suddenly spoke into the comm.

And of course as the comm cut off, Gekikara, Miru, and Yui flew on top of the tank column. They dropped down onto the tanks, destroying them in an instance. The rest of the tanks quickly broke out of formation, trying to pick them off. The gunner opened fire, almost hitting Yui. Miru pulled her out of the way just in time. Gekikara went into rampage mode, evading all the gunner's fire and rushing towards the tank. 

The tank fired the round, exploding flat on Gekikara. The tank ceased fire to assess the situation, only to see Gekikara grinned at them. The tank fired another round. Gekikara caught it with her hands, pushing her behind for several feets. The tank unit were shocked by what they saw.

"Here! Your refund!!" Gekikara shouted as she threw the round back at the tank. The round exploded hitting the front of the tank, but didn't disable the tank.

"You idiot! The front is thick with armor!" Miru yelled at Gekikara.

"Right. Forgot about that." Gekikara chuckled. She dashed towards the tank and lunge kicked it, sending the tank dragging backwards. 

Miru and Yui were taking down the last on their own. Now everyone in the tank unit is freaking out. Just what the hell were they against with?

Yui kicked up the back of the tank, raising up the tank. Miru rushed forward and body checked the base of the tank, flipping the tank upside down. Gekikara ran upwards using the wall of the building next to her, launching herself upward. The gunner tried to shoot her down, but failed. Gekikara lunged downward with all her might and dropped onto the tank, crushing the tank with the impact like a can.

"Tank column is down. Anya, fill in the gap before they take this position again." Miru ordered Petrova.

JiU dragged Sayaka into cover as she shot her sidearm at the enemy. Sayaka took a grenade directly, knocking her out. She was cut off from the rest of her team and the enemies started to gather at her position. 

"Damn. Shouldn't have chase that gunship. JiU, you're an idiot!" she gritted her teeth, reloading her sidearm. 

Sayaka shown no sign of coming out of the concussion. To make matter worse, the gunship circled back to her position. The enemies were getting bolder, increasing the intensity of the fire. JiU was down to her last magazine. She pulled herself together, doing her best not to panic. She was too exhausted to use her power, out of ammo, and Sayaka still knocked out.

Then she saw a bare live cable still sparking electricity close to her. She remembered what Calintz told her back then.

"Creativity. Well, here goes nothing!" She grabbed the cable and stuck it on her neck. 

The jolt of high voltage electricity shocked her body, but she didn't feel any pain. More so, she felt revitalized. She laughed hysterically as the electricity circulated her body. She couldn't be more alive than now. As the enemies redirected their shots towards her, she pulled out her free hand and created a electric force field in front of her.

"Haha!! Good night!" JiU punched the air, launching the force field towards the enemies. The force field electrocuted the enemies, killing them upon contact. But that only took out a small portion of the force.

"Need to wake Antonio up." She put down the cable and shocked Sayaka into conscious. Sayaka took a big gulp of air and coughed.

"What happened?" Antonio grabbed her head, extreme pain shooting at her brain.

"Antonio, get a grip. We're about to get surrounded. Can you do the trick that you and Raijin did before?" JiU shook Sayaka's body.

"What trick?" Sayaka groaned.

"Never mind. Just do what you think is best. We're out of ammo. Come on!" JiU pulled her up while unleashing a barrage of thunderbolts at her enemies.

Sayaka realized what JiU trying to tell her. She took a deep breath and readied her stance.

"Lykan, just continue that barrage but aim on the ground." Sayaka ordered JiU. 

"What?! How-" JiU protested.

"JUST DO IT!!" Sayaka screamed at her. 

JiU just do what she was told. The attack destroy the ground in front of the enemies, throwing stones and rubble in the air. Sayaka did a triple spinning kick, sending a monstrous gush of wind forward and accelerating the stones and rubble towards the enemies. The velocity of the projectiles were so high they acted like bullets, piercing everything it hit.

JiU finally understood what Sayaka was doing, she continued destroying the ground in front if her to create more projectiles. Sayaka continued lashing the wind from behind, launching the projectiles towards their enemies.

A couple of minutes passed, the streets in front them fell silent. No one was left alive. They thought they were in the clear, only to be greeted by a gunship.

"Aww, come on!!" JiU shouted in frustration. She almost depleted of her energy. 

"Stand back." Sayaka pulled her back and stepped forward. She clapped her hands and opened it like she was tearing something. Out of a sudden the gunship looked like it was crumpled. JiU just gaped in awe. Sayaka fell on her knees, panting as if she was running a hundred miles.

"Holy shit! You can do that?!" JiU ran towards her, checking if she was okay.

"Ever saw Avatar: The Last Airbender? I can control air element. Usually I'm paired with Raijin or Center. Even though you have the same ability as Raijin, your ability isn't mature enough to do what we can do." Sayaka sat down, still trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry, I felt like I'm holding you down." JiU apologized.

"Nah, don't be. You gave your best. That's what matters. Keep it up, kid. You gonna surpassed Raijin in no time. Let's regroup with the rest." Sayaka smiled at JiU.

"Wait. Just a sec." JiU held back for a bit. She took the cable and stuck it at her again, recharging.

"Sorry. The result of creativity." JiU grinned awkwardly at Sayaka. Sayaka slow clapped at her, with a sign of approval on her face.

Back at Handong's, Dami's, and Nana's sector, the situation was grim. The enemies broke the line, storming them with number. They were engaged into CQB. One by one their allies were killed, leaving only the three of them standing against the many.

"Nero, the AO is lost!" Handong screamed as she kicked her assailant.

"Nope. Just perfect. Yeomna! Watch and learn. This is what your power looks like!" Nana grinned.

Nana flicked her hand, unleashing a thick black smoke into her surrounding. She ordered Dami and Handong to stand behind her. She formed a fist and all the black smoke accumulated into her fist. As the smoke cleared out, the enemies stood in confusion, trying to figure out what happened just now. They just looked at the three women in front of them.

"Rise..." Nana growled deeply like a monster. 

The corpses of their allies suddenly rises up. Handong and Dami was shocked by what they saw, along with the enemies. The dead was back up again.

"You and I have the same ability. We are Death. We can reanimate the corpses and summon the dead to serve us. And you can see how much time a person has to live. Further up, you can control the Grim Reapers to serve you." Nana grinned.

"MY COMRADES! AVENGE YOUR DEATH! LEAVE NONE ALIVE!!" Nana commanded her army of the undead. 

As commanded, the corpses attacked the enemies. The enemies fired back but it seems that bullets won't take them down. Handong and Dami grimaced by what they saw. 

"There's a reason why we have the same ability. You fear death the most. Especially the death of your loved one." Nana explained as she watched the carnage in front of her. 

Dami looked at Handong and grabbed hold of her hand. It is true. She feared death. Especially Handong's. That's the only thing that kept her fighting for so long. To keep Handong alive, and herself alive.

"Death is merely a beginning, never the end. There is an Afterlife. Embrace it like a friend, and you will be able to protect those you love." Nana added. The last man was killed, the sector stood silent. Suddenly a corpse walked towards Nana, it spoke.

"Thank.... You...." It thanked Nana.

"You're welcome. Now, rest in peace, my dear comrades. Live happily in His kingdom, forever." Nana opened her fist and blew onto it. The corpses fell at where they stood, laid still.

"Thank you...." Nana started to cry as she closed the fallen eyes. She stood up and wiped her tears. Then she spoke to her comm.

"Nero's here. Sector 7 is cleared. Send the men in. Socialists are wiped out, be advised." Nana reported to Petrova.

"Let's move on. It's depressing here." Nana ordered them to move into the next sector, leaving the deads behind them.

Dami took one last look behind, wondering if she have the heart to face her own ability.


	21. Post War Clean-up

"Raijin! Starboard! Starboard!" CL yelled into the comm. 

A couple of enemy SUs were engaging them, making them confused. Calintz pulled the flaps a second too late, taking full brunt of the enemy fire. Calintz ejected himself from the fighter, dangling in mid air with his chute opened.

"Fuck! I'm getting rusty. Center, take care of the fighters. Athena, circle back to me. I'm hitching a ride!" Calintz unfastened his belt of his seat and went into freefall. 

CL turned back for Calintz in full speed. Jurina was engaging the enemy fighters, taking them down one by one. Calintz dropped onto CL's aircraft and lock his feet up onto the surface of the plane using his power. He took off his helmet and his mask enveloped his head in an instant.

"When the last time you fly an attack aircraft?" CL asked Calintz.

"Dunno. When was Azerbaijan again?" Calintz chuckled nervously.

"Goddamn, Raijin. That was ages ago! Center, how you doing?" CL asked for Jurina.

"Last fighter. He's good. Raijin, mind taking out that heat seeking missiles for me? I'm out of flares." Jurina requested.

Calintz told CL to tail the missiles while he took them down using EMP bursts. Both of them tailed the last fighter in an attempt to take him down. And he was good. Too good it gave them a hard time.

"Athena, fly past him. I'll take him out." Calintz shouted, summoning his katana, Myoho Muramasa. The sword glowed dark purple and gave out a malicious aura.

Realizing what Calintz was trying to do, CL did a barrel roll as they passed the enemy fighter from behind. Calintz launched himself onto the enemy fighter, slicing the fighter into two. CL came back for him and flew off into Moscow.

In Moscow, the Socialists were on losing ground. With no way to counter the enemy air supports, they were pushed back little by little. There were only so much can be done by Dreamcatcher and the rest to stand their grounds.

"Raijin! Where the hell are you?! We're getting massacred down here!" Dara screamed to her comm. They were all running dry on ammunition and stamina. For the last hour they were fighting with their powers. 

"Apollo, sector 12 is lost! INCOMING!!" SuA screamed as a UAV missile came towards them. Anna rushed forward and directed her hands towards the missile, slowing it down to a full stop. Using Rena as a boost, Rina flew in the air, grabbing the missile and threw them back at the enemies. But she took a direct hit from the attack chopper's gun, almost tearing her body into two.

Anna immediately enveloped her in a force field and pulled her back to their position. Rina's body were almost torn into two. Only a chunk of her stomach held the body together.

"Yo... ga... Patch me... up..." Rina stuttered in extreme pain. 

Anna twisted her hand, and suddenly the lost flesh were grown back, along with her outfit. Anna released the forcefield and pulled Rina back up.

"We're counting by minutes here. If Raijin don't come here soon, we'll be sleeping in body bags." Rina spat the blood from her mouth.

The gunships were circling in front of them, while the armored vehicles and the infantries were advancing quickly towards them. 

"Shit... They're formidable, I give them that." Eun Hye lit her cigarette and looked around her. Everyone around her were flatlined. The air of defeat growing stronger. 

"Well, if we're gonna die, let's do it with a huge bang, shall we?" Irene stood up, grinning.

"Well, it's a honor to serve with you guys, however brief it is." Dami took Eun Hye cigarette from her hand and smoked it. She coughed and winced. Eun Hye just laughed at her junior.

"I'll take that cigar for now." Siyeon asked Miru for her cigar. Miru gave her lit cigar to Siyeon. Handong did the same too. She took a cigarette from Sayaka and smoked it.

"Well, it's the last day anyway. Who cares...." Handong grinned in defeat.

"Ready?" Dara and Miru yelled in unison. The rest of them stood up and readied themselves for one last round.

"Final round, BEGIN!!!" Handong screamed and dashed towards her enemies. The others followed behind her. 

Suddenly the ground in front of them exploded, causing disarray to the enemies. The gunships exploded midair. They stopped in their tracks, stunned by what just happened.

"Hey girls. Miss me?" Calintz spoke into the comm. All of them exhaled in relief, knowing that today wouldn't be their last.

"Cal, you son of a bitch! What's taking you so long?!" Kizaki screamed at his brother.

"Sorry Zacchan. We got held back." Calintz jumped from the fighter and landed in front of them.

"This isn't a Chuck Norris film, asshat! This is real life!" Park Bom kicked his shin. Calintz yelped in pain.

"We got held back, sorry!" Calintz winced and rubbed his shin.

The Socialists air cavalries engaged in the fight as they arrived. The enemy scattered, breaking their formation. Electrical waves emitted from Calintz feet, making contact with his teammates and the Socialists alike. Somehow, they were revitalized again. 

"Whoa. What was that?!" Wendy looked at her hands and body. It seemed that the waves heal the scratches and bruises on her body.

"One of his ability. He sent a weak electrical waves from his body, revitalizing everyone in his vicinity. That guy is like a walking battery." Nana chuckled.

"You guys just restock on ammo around you. I'll handle the rest." Calintz smiled at them.

He summoned his katana again. His body enveloped in purple lightning, his hair turned scarlet red. He dashed forward, creating 15 copies of himself. He and his clones hacked and slashed his enemies as fast as a lightning.

"I need to train more...." JiU gaped in awe. Nana patted her head and smiled.

"Come on, once he's done, we're storming Kremlin." Nana gave order. They scoured the dead for ammunition and equipment, replacing theirs. Just in 15 minutes, Calintz came back covered in blood.

"Done? That was fast." JiU checked her watch.

"We're cleared till Kremlin. Center and Athena set down their aircrafts and will be joining us there. The rest of the Socialists will lay siege on Kremlin." Calintz wiped the blood off his face and taking the rifle handed by Park Bom.

"Alright. Final push! Let's go!!"

-

Dusk enveloped the city of Moscow. The air filled with celebration. The Ultranationalist were crippled. Its cabinet were all executed. Petrova took her place as the new President. At last, her home is free from the tyranny of the extremists. 

She immediately formed her cabinet from the Socialists and issued a conference with the US delegation for peace talk. As soon as she entered the office, she was slumped by works. Wolfpack and 21 helped Petrova with her administration for the time being, while Dreamcatcher and Red Velvet helped with the peacekeeping. 

Day 20 in Russia. The situation was getting better. Reconstruction of post war was going smoothly. Wolfpack redirected their resources for the redevelopment of Russia and USA. The peace talk is going smoothly. The dawn of true peace and unity fell upon USA and Russia at last.

"Hey, Anya. Busy?" Miru knocked on her door, entering into Petrova's office. She brought a bottle of vodka with her.

"Well, you know. The usual shits. What's in your hand? Vodka?" Petrova took off her glasses, massaging her temple.

"Yeah. Thought you could use a break." Miru smiled at her.

"I'll get the glasses." Petrova grinned as she get the glasses from the cabinet. She set the glasses down. Miru opened the bottle and pour the vodka into the glasses. They both raised the glasses.

"To Death." Miru proposed her toast.

"See you again next time." Petrova clanked the glasses. They both gulped the vodka in one go. 

"Ah~~ Damn, that's good!" Petrova winced and pour them another glass.

Miru stood up suddenly and walked towards Petrova. She grabbed hold of her face and kissed Petrova deeply. Petrova was startled at first, but returned her kisses. They locked lips for a while before breaking it off. Petrova stared into Miru's eyes and caressed her cheeks gently.

"Mirurun.... Lock the door." Petrova whispered. 

Miru immediately locked the door, only to be pushed against the wall by Petrova. Petrova licked Miru's neck and gave a gentle bite, making Miru moaned in arousal. Miru turned around and unbuttoned Petrova's shirt, stripping her down. Kisses after kisses showered between them, as their agony for lust were released. The office become the witness as their passionate love unfolded.

Unbeknownst to them, Sayaka and Kizaki were observing in the security room. They were stationed there for security check. Kizaki disabled the cam of the office and smiled, while Sayaka just stared at him in disbelief.

"Zacchan. Sorry..." Sayaka patted Kizaki's shoulder.

"Huh? What for?" Kizaki frowned at Sayaka.

"Err... That. Your wife..." Sayaka stuttered as she pointed towards the disabled screen.

"Ouh, that? Nah, she told me about it when it happened. Petrova also came at me explaining everything." Kizaki folded his arms.

"You okay with that?" Sayaka frowned.

"Saya nee, our family aren't exactly the normal one. My father has five wives, all living together in the same mansion. But we still live happily like other family. People said my father built a harem, but not what I see. Nii-chan's mother showered me and my other sisters with the same love as she gave Nii-chan, as do my mother towards them. For me, that is my concept of a family." Kizaki lit his cigarette.

"I know it is unacceptable and out of norm, but all my life, there was never a conflict between them. More like they couldn't be separated from each other." Kizaki chuckled.

"Well, that's one thing." Sayaka scratched her head.

"Besides, how many times do you think I accidentally walked in on them while they were having sex. This is not a first time." Kizaki laughed.

"Awkward~~" Sayaka guffawed.

"Yeah, but that is our form of love. Take it or leave it. Conventional love is boring anyway." He exhaled the smoke.

-

"Hey girls. Where's Irene?" Joy asked Wendy.

"Dunno. Maybe in the bushes somewhere outside shagging with Seulgi." Yeri answered flatly while cleaning her rifle, only to be slapped with cleaning cloth by her girlfriend.

"She went out with Seulgi. Maybe for a date. You got something for her?" Wendy still pinching Yeri's cheek, making her squirmed in pain. Yeri tapped Wendy's hand, begging for her to let go.

"Nah. Just a small errand. Never mind. I'll go on my own." Joy waved at them.

"Hey Joy. Siyeon is around somewhere on the roof. Why don't you take her with you? Have someone watch your back?" Yeri suggested, rubbing her reddened cheek.

"Yeah. I'll do that." She walked away to find Siyeon.

She found Siyeon on the rooftop smoking with a couple of beers and bags of chips. She seemed lost in her thought she didn't realize Joy was coming to her.

"Hey, you okay?" Joy approached her. Siyeon was startled she yelped. She looked back to see it was Joy.

"Whoa... You gonna give me a heart attack! What's up?" Siyeon fixed her hair.

"No. Just wondering if you can spare some time for an errand with me." Joy grinned sheepishly at Siyeon.

"Sure. Everyone's out anyway. What do you have in mind?" Siyeon stood up, patting the dust off her back.

"Ammo, equipments, and groceries. And the last one is a long one." Joy read the pages of list on her hand. She handed Siyeon one of the list.

"10 cans of Pringles? Who the-" Siyeon exclaimed.

"Seulgi. That's Seulgi. Cancelling that...." Joy took out her pen, cancelling the item off the list.

"Wait, isn't she gonna get pissed?" Siyeon held Joy's hand, stopping her.

"Nah. She'll be fine. Shall we go?" Joy invited. They made their errands with time to spare. Then Siyeon proposed something to Joy.

"Hey, Joy. Since we done all the things, wanna drive around a bit?" Siyeon asked Joy. Joy gave it a thought so much she frowned. Siyeon chuckled at the sight of Joy racking her brain on such simple matter.

"Joy ah... It's just a simple 'Yes or No' question. It isn't that hard." Siyeon laughed. Joy took out her sidearms, a combat knife, and a couple of magazines from her bag.

"Just in case." Joy answered while equipping herself with her gears.

"Okay..." Siyeon exhaled.

They drove around the city of Moscow, taking the scenic route. They drove through what once was a battlefield. Most of the buildings were under repair, but the road were already fixed. The civilians and the soldiers were working side by side to fix their city. 

The city was still under martial law as a precaution any uprising from the Ultranationalist leftover. Siyeon parked the car and they proceeded on foot. They walked slowly side by side, taking in the post-war scene.

"I never been staying for post-war. Usually after mission we bailed." Siyeon lit a cigar.

"That's new. Upgrading from cigarette to cigar?" Joy pointed at her cigar.

"Yeah. Miru Unnie gave it to me. This is better than cigarette, anyway. Hey, wanna have some ice cream?" Siyeon pointed at the ice-cream stand. Joy nodded in agreement. Siyeon bought two cones of ice-creams and gave one to Joy.

"It's chocolate, if you don't mind. Or you want the vanilla?" Siyeon offered her cone.

"It's okay. But can I have a taste of yours?" Joy asked Siyeon. 

Siyeon nodded and gave her cone to Joy in exchange for her chocolate cone. Joy and Siyeon both took a lick at their ice-creams and gave it back to each other again. 

"Wow. I thought this was a soft serve. But it's a gelato! The vanilla is really smooth!" Joy commended happily.

"You're right. You gonna love the chocolate!" Siyeon smiled.

They both strolled down the street while eating their ice creams. They checked out the opened stores for window shopping, trying new clothing articles, and having lunch together. 

"Joy ah, you-"

"Soo Young. That's my real name." Joy cut her off.

"Okay, well I'm still Siyeon." Siyeon gave out a nervous laugh.

"Really?! I thought that was your nickname!" Joy was astounded by the turn of event.

"No. It's my real name. Though my callsign was actually my nickname." Siyeon chuckled. Joy just laughed at her.

"Wow. Daebak!" Joy cover her laughter.

"You have a pretty name; Soo Young. How did you get the nickname Joy anyway?" Siyeon asked her.

Well, I gave it to myself actually. I wanted to live up to that name and be someone who is full of joy." Joy playing with her glass.

"Check out the box off the checklist. Because you already completed one." Siyeon gave Joy a gentle smile. Joy blushed a bit by Siyeon's comment, she gulped her water down.

Down the road, Seulgi saw Joy eating with someone. She was about to call out to her when Irene grabbed her and cover her mouth.

"Baechu! Why did you do that? That's Joy over there! Who is she eating with?" Seulgi raised her eyebrow at Irene. Irene pulled Seulgi away, making Seulgi full with question.

"Come on, bear. Just leave her. She need some times on her own. Besides, she's fine. She got a monster guarding her." Irene locked arm with Seulgi, leading her down to the a store.

"I want that!" Irene pointed at a tiara.

"Huh?! Baechu... I got peanut! The best I can buy for you is ornament from a Gachapon." Seulgi scratched her head.

"Well, give me a kiss then. I'll let this slide." Irene grinned at Seulgi, pushing her face close. Seulgi just smile sheepishly and gave a quick peck.

-

Dami stared blankly into the horizon, not hearing Handong calling for her. She and Handong were supervising the disposal of the unexploded ordnance. Explosion can be heard ringing from the distance.

"Dami? Love, you hear me?" Handong shook her arms.

"Huh? Oh, Handong. What is it?" Dami broke out from her daze. Handong took off the cigarette butt from Dami lips and threw it away.

"Dami, are you okay? You're not sick, aren't you?" Handong placed her hand on Dami forehead. Dami took Handong hand's off and took out a cigarette. Handong took away the cigarette from Dami and held her face gently.

"Yoo Bin, tell me. You were lost in your thoughts ever since the end of the battle. Share with me, please?" Handong begged her lover. Dami sat on the ground and lit herself another cigarette. Handong took a sit close beside her.

"It's been a while since you called me by my real name. You're right. I'm not okay. Sorry for making you worry." She apologized to Handong, exhaling the smoke. Handong lit the cigarette in her hand and listened to Dami quietly.

"It's what Nana Unnie told us that day. About my power. About how I am Death, controlling the dead and knowing how time a person had left to live. And she was right. I am afraid of death. She was right about everything. The death of those who close to me, I couldn't accept it. John... His last words still haunt me. I knew and understood what he had done to us. I get that he rose to power to search for us after confirming our innocence. I get it. But..." Dami broke to tears. 

Handong hugged Dami tightly and patted her head. Of all the years they've known each other, this is the first time Dami broke down showing her weakness. Dami was always the cool headed and robust woman. Seeing her broke down like this tore Handong's heart apart. Even when they were out of captivity, Dami didn't break.

"Dami, shh... Calm down, okay? Nana unnie just pulling your leg. She didn't mean any of it." Handong lied to calm Dami down. Tears began to roll onto her cheeks.

"No... It's all true. It's all true... Nana Unnie was telling the truth. It was all i hid deep in my heart. She unravelled it all. I was bare naked... I am afraid... I saw them, Dongie. I saw the time left.... All of us are just flickering at 1.... Dongie... Help me.... Help.... Save me, Dongie yah..." Dami begged Handong as she cried into Handong chest.

Dami slept all the way to their safehouse in the car. Handong carried Dami in her arm and placed her on her bed.

"Handong, is Dami okay? Han- wait. Where you going?" SuA ran after Handong for answer, and come back to check on Dami. 

Handong found Nana talking with Anna. She grabbed Nana's hand and dragged her outside. She threw Nana to the ground and kicked Nana's head as hard as she could, sending Nana flying. All the Dreamcatcher and Red Velvet were shocked by what Handong did and tried to stop her only to be blocked by Wolfpack and 21.

"Stay where you are. This is between them." Rena held them off.

"Let go! Handong! What are you doing?! Stop it now!" JiU screamed at Handong. CL stopped her and pushed her back.

All the others tried to retaliate, only to stop when they saw Calintz and Jurina unleashing their full power.

"This is between them. Just watch in silence. Those who try to stop them, will burn to the death by me." Jurina growled.

"Trust them. For this happened for a reason. Be quiet!" Calintz's voice booming loudly. Out of fear of Calintz and Jurina, they stuffed down in anger.

The kick broke Nana's lower jaw, but it immediately mended itself. Nana chuckled, spitting out the blood. She grinned at Handong, staring into her eyes. Handong gave a murderous aura, her eyes and hair were glowing in bright orange. Handong was beyond furious. She have every intention to kill Nana.

"NERO! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO YEOMNA!" Handong's scream shook the ground, instilling fear into the hearts of the one who heard it.

"Sure. But you have to collect the payment YOURSELF!!!!" Nana screamed, shrouding herself with a black hood and brandishing her scythe.


	22. For Love And For Vengeance

Nana gasped for air. Never in her wildest imagination a rookie can do so much damage to her. She was not at her full power since she thought it was unnecessary. But she was deeply mistaken. Her arrogance has cost her greatly.

Even the Wolfpack was surprised. Nana was hailed as one of the strongest amongst them since she rarely fought at full power at anything. Only Jurina and Rena has tasted the full brunt of her power and they both were barely survived just because on Nana's whim.

"Fuck.... You are something else, I'll give you that." Nana winced as she severed her mangled arm. The black smoke encapsulate the severed area, producing a new arm.

Handong just floated in the air, although battered still gave out air of dominance. She just stared at Nana in contempt and spite. She wanted Nana to suffer as Dami is suffering right now. She cursed Dami's gift for eating Dami away. She could've guided Dami better rather than slamming that brutal facts on her face like it was nothing.

"Die, Nero....." Handong flew at Nana, throwing void orbs at her.

Nana lashed her arm, lashing out black smoke tentacles to block the orbs. As much as they blocked the orbs, they were ineffective. The orbs just suck the tentacles into the void. Nana blinked to evade, reappearing in front of Handong. She swiped down her scythe towards Handong, only to be trapped in the time barrier.

Nana's movements greatly slowed down, making it look like Nana was in a slow motion. Handong enveloped her hand with a purple aura, thrusting at Nana's abdomen.

"SHIT!" Nana thought as she summoned a Reaper to pulled her out of the time barrier. 

But she was a second late. Handong's hand pierced the left side of her abdomen, taking away the chunks of her abdomen. She fell back to the ground with a thud, her guts spilling out on the ground. The pain was too much for Nana, making her fight for her consciousness.

"God damnit!! FUCK!!!! FUUUCK!!!" Nana screamed as the black smokes regenerated her abdomen back.

She stood up and raised her hand in the air. Nana has truly snapped. Showing restraint will only killed her if this carried on much longer. Jurina and Rena, realizing what Nana was about to do screamed at her to stop. Too late.

"Phanstasmagoric Dimension, Dante's Inferno...." Nana let out an guttural growl. The surrounding cracked and shattered, engulfing everything in roaring fire. 

"GET HOLD OF YOUR FOOTINGS NOW!!! ANNIN, FORCEFIELD NOW! CAL! PROVIDE HER WITH SUPPORT!" Jurina screamed her order. Anna and Calintz immediately executed the order, enveloping all of them in the forcefield.

"What is this place?" Miru looked around in confusion. 

Their surrounding was a true horror. Corpses, bones mutilated body parts, sea of blood, and tortured beings. The torturers cannot be described by anything but one word; demons. Screams reverbed throughout their surrounding, scaring them out of their wits. 

As hardened killing machines, this is the first time they tasted true fear. The stench suffocated them, lining their throats and tongues with horrible taste. JiU, Seulgi, Eun Hye and Calintz vomitted by the odour. Rena and Jurina were stricken with horror, since both of them has been here before. Rena immediately took cover behind Jurina.

"What is this place...." Calintz repeated Miru's question back.

"He- He- Hell...." Rena stuttered, her body shook violently and she started to cry. Jurina took hold of her, pulling her courage to hold herself together.

"Dante's Inferno to be exact. This is Nana's true power. If anything grabs you here, you wouldn't be able to go back to the realm of the living. Only by Nana's willing what's taken here will be returned to you." Jurina spoke while trying to maintain her calm.

"She almost got it right... Never in my wildest dream I'll be coming back here again..." Calintz muttered under his breath, his face was pale with fear and terror. As he locked eyes with one of the creatures out there, he almost fainted that Anna have to grab hold of him.

"Cal! Keep it together! I can't do this without you!" Anna tried to pull Calintz together.

Handong was stricken with fear and confusion on her surrounding for a moment, but her intense rage and fury snapped her out of it.

"You think this is going to scare me?" Handong threw her arms around, mocking Nana.

"You should. Because you are in Hell, child... Your Time will not work here. For here, Time is meaningless." Nana growled. 

Her black shroud disappeared. Lava crept up her body, forming a flaming red armor. Two large horns grew from her forehead. She pulled a red broadsword from the thin air. She grinned at Handong, brandishing sharp fangs and teeth at her.

"No need to repent. This is your throes of perdition!" Nana yelled as she slashed her sword in the air. 

Out of nowhere, Handong's body was slashed. Blood sprayed violently into the air. Handong couldn't perceived what just happened. She waited for the wound to heal, but it didn't. Blood still flowing out of the wound, making her stumbled flat on her back. The bleeding couldn't be stopped. Now Handong laid in her own pool of blood.

Nana walked towards Handong and pressed the blade of Handong's throat.

"Anything you want me to pass onto Dami?" Nana grinned. Handong were inches away from death. She fought to take in a sip of air, but failed.

"I'll send Dami to you later." Nana said as she pierced the blade into Handong's throat, almost severing her head. Handong exhaled her last breath and laid still, her eyes wide opened in agony.

-

"Dongie! Dongie!" 

Handong heard someone shouting her name. The voice sounded familiar. Who was it?

"Dongie! Wake up!" 

She sounded like Dami, though. But it can't be. If it was really Dami, then...

"DAMI!!!" Handong woke up abruptly. She felt an excruciating pain in her head, she fell back into bed again.

"Dongie!!! Thank God!!" Dami hugged Handong tightly and cried in her chest.

"Dami, where am I?" Handong asked her, trying to make sense of what happened.

"You're at the hideout. They told me what happened. Why are you doing such a stupid thing?!" Dami yelled at Handong and shook her body.

"What? I tho-"

"You thought you were dead?" Nana walked in the room carrying bottles of water and towel. She gave them to Dami and took a sit in front of Handong.

"YOU!!!" Handong snarled at Nana.

"You were lucky I snapped back to my sense as soon as I killed you. If not, you will burn for eternity in Hell." Nana chuckled while sucking on her vape pen. Handong tried to jump at her, but her body were in pain she went back into her bed.

"Look. You were right. I should've guided Dami slowly and break her power down to her by stages instead of dumping it on her as a whole. I forgot how it was for me when I first had it before. Bryan, no. Calintz let it down to me slowly and carefully. It was an asshole of me to do to Dami. For that, please forgive me." Nana prostrated in front of Handong and Dami, seeking their forgiveness.

Handong could hear Nana's sincerity in her apology, but she just couldn't let it go just like that. Nana really broke Dami down. Handong just stared at Nana in spite. Suddenly Dami spoke to her.

"Dongie ah. Let it go. She had helped me coping with it after what had happened. I'm fine now. Calintz oppa and Nana unnie helped me to control my power while you were out. Do it for me, okay? Please?" Dami pleaded to Handong.

Handong sit up and scratched her head. She really didn't want to forgive Nana, but since Nana sincerely apologized and Dami pleading her, she just decided to let it go.

"Fine. But steer clear of Dami!" Handong warned Nana, only to receive a slap on the arm by Dami.

"Dongie, yah! Aish! This pabo! What are you being petty for? Aish!" Dami scolded Handong. Nana just laughed awkwardly at them.

"I've sealed her eyes. So she would never be able to see the lifespan anymore. I've also laid down to her how her power works, so it is all up to her how she want to use or master it." Nana smiled at them and left the room.

"Dami, are you really okay?" Handong caressed Dami's cheek. She was really glad to see Dami in her usual self again.

"Yes. I'm okay. You? You've been down for almost a week." Dami told her.

"What?! That long? Wow. But where is everyone?" Handong looked around.

"We're still in Russia. We couldn't moved yet since you were unconscious. 21 and Red Velvet already went back to Greece, leaving us Dreamcatcher and Wolfpack here. You are really crazy to go up against Nana Unnie. You know, Wolfpack were really scared of Nana unnie. Especially after your fight, some of them were so frightened they went into fever and not able to look Nana unnie in her eyes for a while". Dami chuckled. Then it all come back to her. The scene, the stench, the feeling, made her shudders.

"Well, if I was in my right mind back then, I would've ended like them too." Handong muttered under her breath.

"What matters is that you are okay. Dongie ah. Don't do something that crazy again, okay?" Dami kissed Handong forehead. 

"Okay... Dami ah, anything to eat? I'm starving.." Handong winced as her stomach growling.

"Yeah. Stay here. I bring it here." Dami chuckled. 

"No. I'm getting up. A week in bed really made my body sore." Handong tried to get up. Dami helped her up and guided her out.

-

Jiu really gave Handong an earful, so much she swore her ears were bleeding due to JiU's screaming. JiU face was almost as red as her hair, requiring SuA, Dami, and a large serving of chocolate mint ice cream to calm her down.

"You were really lucky Unnie still think about you. If not, you will be rotting in that god forsaken place for all eternity!!" JiU shouted as she spooned a large chunk of ice cream into her mouth. She huffed while munching on the ice cream.

"Unnie.... I'm sorry..." Handong bowed her head.

"You bet your ass you're sorry! You almo- wait, where all the ice cream go?" She just realized she had finished her ice cream. 

"Oh, shit!" Siyeon cursed, scurrying to the kitchen to find something else for her furious unnie. She carried several bags of chips and opened one for JiU.

"Where was I again? Oh yeah! You almost killed us all! You *munch* pulled something like *munch* Wow! This is tasty!" JiU stopped to look at the chips. SuA pinched the bridge of her nose and massaged her temple.

"JiU. I think Handong got the point. So lay it off okay? She was just protecting someone she love." SuA massaged JiU shoulder, and asked Dami to get Handong up.

"Fine... Don't do that again, okay?" JiU exhaled.

"Okay...." Handong bowed her head again.

"Pack up your things. We will be leaving for USA in 24 hours." JiU ordered them.

"Why?" Siyeon asked.

"Christmas came early for you two." JiU pointing at Dami and Handong. The rest of them just looked at JiU, hoping for more context.

"We're going for Harrison. Ackham requested an unsanctioned hit on him for John and his children's sake." JiU grinned widely. Dami and Handong just gaped at JiU, at lost for word.

"No one fucks with Dreamcatcher. No one." JiU continue grinning, munching on her chips.

-

Harrison was found dead by the police. His body was mutilated and quartered, nailed on the a granite column of National World War II Memorial in DC. There were writing on the floor next to the body.

"TRAITOR! EVEN THE DEVIL REJECTED YOU FROM HIS HELL!"

"Wow.... Even that was evil by my standard." Ackham squirmed as he watched the news. The Dreamcatcher just giggled.

"Well, wait until we they played the video that we sent to CNN. Ought to make any traitor to be to think twice before doing it." JiU grinned.

"What video?" Ackham frowned. 

"What do you think? Well, Ackham. Thanks for the opportunity. Both of us really appreciate it." Dami shook Ackham's hand.

"Don't mention it. The least I can do for John and you two. Say, Ghost Division is up and running again. I could use a Director and Vice Director for them." Ackham offered Dami and Handong.

"Sorry, but no. No more flags. But we'll be more than happy to help a friend. Keep my number." Dami gave Ackham her number.

"Well, where will you girls be going next?" Ackham asked them. 

"Anywhere and nowhere. Stay well, Ackham." Handong replied.

-

"Ah~~ Korea!! Mommy miss you sooooo much!!!" JiU grovelled on the ground and kissed it, only to be punted in the butt by SuA.

"Yah!! That's dirty! What the hell is wrong with you?!" SuA yelled at her girlfriend.

"Well, here I am. Back again." Dami exhaled.

"What are we doing here again?" Siyeon lit her cigar, scratching her head.

"RnR, baby!!!! Gonna spend all the monneyh!!!" JiU threw her hands in the air.

"On what? Not like we're staying permanently on one place." Handong chuckled.

"Food, food, and FOOD!! Tteokgalbi, I'm coming!!!" JiU started to run.

"Yah! YAH!!! COME BACK HERE!" SuA chased after her. The rest of them just shook their head and followed suit.

In the bus to the city, JiU just sat silently pouting. Her cheek was red with pinch mark. Siyeon just frowned and laughed watching JiU and SuA.

"Hey boss. We do have another agenda here right? Beside RnR?" Dami asked JiU.

"Mainly RnR. But yes, you're right. We need to find someone. Arty alerted me on someone and she really piqued my interest. She managed to bypass Arty lines of defenses in no time. Thought she could cover the tech ground for our team." JiU explained to them while massaging her cheeks. SuA tried to do that for her but she pushed SuA's hand away, only to get a kiss on a cheek by her.

"That's a big if. A really big if." Siyeon replied.

"Well, she wouldn't say no to my offer. We're practically billionaires now in Korea. She live in Incheon." JiU grinned.

"To be able to went past Arty's defenses, she must be a genius." SuA nodded. 

"Who is she?" Handong asked.

"All I got is a name and a picture. Kim Yoo Hyeon." JiU replied.


	23. This War Of Mine

Handong and Dami went out of the car. Dami lit her cigarette and cocked her sidearm. She holstered it back and brushed her hair back.

"Babe, I don't think we're going to need that." Handong unwrapped a piece of gum.

"Just in case. Better safe than sorry. Let's go." Dami locked the car, and started to cross the road. Handong followed behind her.

It was Christmas night. The street was bustling with people, enjoying the holy night. Despite the freezing cold, smiles and laughters warmed the air. But not for Dreamcatcher. They were on a mission, a negotiation. Just another day in the office. 

At the entrance, Dami bumped shoulder with a man. The man just glanced at her and walked away. Handong was about to stop the man but Dami held her back.

"Why? He bumped to you first! Asshole...." Handong leered at the man's back. But a scent caught in Dami's nose. A scent she was too familiar with.

"Gunpowder... I have a bad feeling for this. Cam them. We might need it for later." Dami told Handong. 

Handong immediately switched her glasses' cam on to capture the man. The man and a couple other went in the car and drove away in a hurry. Handong flashed an okay sign and made their way to Yoohyeon's apartment.

Handong knocked on the door a couple of times but no one answered. 

"Hello? Anyone home? Miss Kim Yoohyeon? We're Happyface Entertainment agents. Hello?" Handong called out, knocking on the door.

"Happyface Entertainment?" Dami chuckled at Handong. 

"We're too hot to be cops. You looked like a model. What cops looked like that?" Handong rolled her eyes and hissed.

"But you have no problem with Song Joong Ki playing a captain in Descendants of The Suns" Dami teased Handong.

"Hey. Lay your effing hands off of that man. He's cute and badass, and he knows it. How Song Hyekyo got him, still makes me wonder. Besides, I'm not surprised if he is one of Shadow Corps' operative." Handong retaliated, still knocking on the door.

"Yeah. And I'll believe the Running Man's members are actually agents in cover." Dami tried to muffled her laughter. Handong stopped her knocking and faced Dami, hands on her waist.

"Okay. What's your problem? I know you got a hard on for Taeyeon but you don't see me picking on you for it. Whenever Joongki oppa gets into our conversation, you are always like this. Can't a sister just admire that fine piece of ass and love a woman at the same time?" Handong obviously ticked right now.

"Whoa there, sasaeng. Calm down. No one questioning you sexuality or anything. Besides, what's wrong with my ass? What does he have that I don't have?" Dami folded her arms, demanding justification from her girlfriend.

"Well, for one, he has a pe- wait... Dami, is Korea really safe for them to leave their door unlocked?" Handong tried to answer, but stopped as she twists the door handle. The door opened.

A smell hit them almost immediately.

"Blood!" Both of them whispered in unison, making them go into combat mode. 

Dami took out her gun while Handong readied behind her. They entered the apartment and scanned around. Dami turned on the light and saw four bodies on the floor. She signalled Handong to check the bodies while she checked the apartment. The apartment was clear. She stowed away her gun and came towards Handong.

"Shit, we were too late." Dami cursed out.

"Wait, this one is still alive. Come one, she's gonna make it if we're quick!" Handong replied and carried her.

"Hold. Yes. Positive ID on her. I'm calling JiU and the cops." Dami picked up her phone to make a call, but suddenly she was in the safehouse.

"Whoa.. what the fuck?!" Dami was startled.

"Sorry. If we were driving, this girl would be dead. SUA!!! SUA!! WE GOT AN INJURED HERE." Handong screamed for SuA while bringing Yoohyeon to the her room.

-

"Sua! She's awake!!" Siyeon shouted for Sua.

Yoohyeon was still in a daze. She is confused. Is she dead? Is she alive? If yes, where is she. Then everything turn dark. SuA immediately checked Yoohyeon's vitals.

"Shit! She went into cardiac arrest. JIU!!! I NEED YOU HERE NOW!" SuA shouted for JiU. JiU came rushing in.

"JiU, I need you to defib her. She went into cardiac arrest. Hands here and here." SuA tore open Yoohyeon's gown, and instructed JiU where to put her hands. 

JiU exhaled, concentrating to limit her power to level required, and jolted Yoohyeon. SuA checked the vitals again.

"Higher. She's not responding." SuA ordered JiU. JiU gave her a higher volt but to no avail. JiU took a syringe and drew her blood. She threw it to SuA.

"You sure?" SuA asked JiU for confirmation.

"Don't let her die." JiU nodded. SuA administered the syringe to Yoohyeon. She rechecked the vital again. At least now, she was stable.

Suddenly a white smoke came out of Yoohyeon's body and enveloping her. The smoke touched SuA's fingers and ate the flesh away. SuA screamed as the flesh of her hand slowly melted. JiU quickly took out her knife and cut her hand off.

"AAARGHH!!! FUCK!! FUUUUUUCK!!!" SuA screamed in agony. 

The severed hand dissolved into a puddle of goo. Siyeon immediately took a shot of regen injection and stuck it into SuA. SuA hand's slowly grew back. The white smoke still hasn't dispersed from Yoohyeon, but it only circulating around Yoohyeon's body. Considering how it turned SuA's hand into a soup, it didn't do any damage to the bed or anything else it touched. 

"Thanks, Siyeon. What the fuck was that?" SuA stood up, looking at Yoohyeon.

"No idea. Might be the blood is activated. You okay?" JiU took SuA's hand. SuA just nodded. Her eyes still fixed at Yoohyeon.

JiU slowly approached Yoohyeon trying to touch the smoke. 

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" SuA snatched JiU's hand away. JiU wrestled away SuA from her and pulled Yoohyeon out from the smoke.

The smoke didn't injures JiU at all, making SuA and Siyeon bewildered. JiU placed Yoohyeon back on the bed and put the blanket up. SuA ran up to JiU to check on her, only to find not a single scratch on JiU.

"Why it didn't hurt you?" Siyeon asked JiU.

"Now, that's the million dollar question. Let her rest. We'll check on her later." JiU took SuA away from the room.

JiU exhaled loudly as she slumped herself into the sofa. Handong and Dami just came back from reconnaissance of police station, trying to find clue on what had happened to Yoohyeon.

"Hey, unnie. You guys okay? You looked pale as hell." Dami patted SuA's shoulder and sat down next to Siyeon. Handong grabbed a box of beers from the fridge and passed one to Dami.

"So, anything on our girl there?" JiU asked them.

"Pulled her files up. Orphan, and the three killed on the apartment were her boyfriend and his family. Executed by 9mm." Dami gave the files to JiU.

"Suspects?" JiU added.

"Still ongoing. Low res videos really takes time to be analyzed, but we're positive that the man we'd encountered is the hitman." Handong took a swig of her beer.

"JiU ah, we need an upgrade on our equipments. Not only field equipments, but medical too. She might have assimilated with your blood, but in the future we never know." SuA spoke her mind to JiU.

"You're right. At least portable ones like the Marines been using." JiU nodded in agreement.

"I'll call CL unnie and Calintz oppa. See if they can help us with that." Dami offered herself.

"No. I need you and Handong to continue with the intel gathering. Me and Siyeon will handle the procurement. Baby, do whatever you can with what we have for now." JiU gave her orders to her team and kissed SuA's cheek.

-

Baby  
Run, run, run it, to get far away  
Run, run, run it, to a place you can't see  
You can't escape  
No matter how much you try...

In the endlessly repeating nightmare  
Stay trapped like this forever  
Like my very own doll  
Baby good night....

The song rang in Yoohyeon's head on a loop. Her body and face were bloodied, wounded by slash wounds. Daegun, Han Na and Ha Nee chased her all night long, hunting her down, trying to kill her.

This is a nightmare. She stuck in a loop. She did all she could, but ended up dead. And she was revived again at the same spot in forest, again, again, and again. Why would someone that she loved do such horrible things to her? Suddenly she heard a voice.

"That's because they don't love you...."

She raised her head. She saw herself in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock and fear. The Other Yoohyeon raises pulled Yoohyeon face towards her and placed a kiss on the lips.

"We are alone, and all we have is the two of us. I will always protect you. So, stay...." The Other Yoohyeon cupped Yoohyeon's face in her hands. Yoohyeon broke into tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What.... What should I do?" Yoohyeon asked her.

"The world begs to become our enemies. We worked so hard to get to where we are now, but they always trying to screw us over. So now? They burn..." The Other Yoohyeon kissed Yoohyeon forehead. 

Suddenly, Daegun, Han Na and Ha Nee appeared before them. All three of them were grinning at both Yoohyeons.

"This. This is what we're going to do to those who opposes us." The Other Yoohyeon whipped her hand out, engulfing all three of them in white smokes. Screams echoed through the forest, all three of them were melting away.

"NO!!! WHY?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Yoohyeon screamed, grabbing the other her by the collar.

"What do you mean? Isn't this what you've been wanting to do? Destroy everyone who hurts you?" Other Yoohyeon grinned maliciously.

"No! They didn't hurt me. They were my family!" Yoohyeon screamed.

"What family, Yoohyeon? They just took you in like an abandoned puppy. So you called them family? How shallow can you be? Pathetic!" Other Yoohyeon broke free from the hold, pushing Yoohyeon to the ground.

"Just stay in the wonderland. I'll create a better world for us to live in." Other Yoohyeon flicked her finger, summoning a portal. She kicked Yoohyeon into the portal and closed it.

"Now, time to end this war of mine." she grinned.

-

"Morning Miss U4, or should I say Miss Kim Yoohyeon?" SuA smiled at Yoohyeon.

"Where.... Am I?" Yoohyeon asked.

"Location? Sorry, I cannot disclosed that. But, I can tell you what happened to you" SuA answered, softly.

SuA filled in the story for her. She was ravaged by what she heard. Her tears drenched her pillow. Suddenly JiU came in, wearing a black tank top and black baggy cargo pants. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. She took a long sip and exhaled.

"So, she filled you in?" JiU asked.

Yoohyeon nodded. She kept her silent. JiU took another sip and continued.

"Now you got two choices; One, you can go back out there and be killed again. Or Two; work with me. I got all the intels on who and why they did it to you. I will help you hunt them down and exact your vengeance. Choose now." JiU said without breaking her expression.

Yoohyeon raised two of her fingers. JiU smiled and walked out of the room. Before leaving, she looked back.

"Welcome to the nightmare. Are you ready?" she said and closed the door behind her.

"Well, you get some rest, okay? If you need anything, just give us a call. I'm SuA, by the way. I'll bring some water for you. Just wait a bit." SuA patted Yoohyeon's thigh and went out to get the water.

Yoohyeon covered her face with her hands. She trembled, but not out of grief or fear, but glee. Her her left eye turned black including the whites. She grinned widely, her fangs showing.

"Ouh.... I am so ready... I'll show them a nightmare that they will never forget. So you can sit back and relax, Yoohyeon~" She whispered to herself.


	24. The Descent of Nemesis

"Well, shit...." Dami smacked her head on the desk. 

"Hey! Don't do that! What happened?" Handong pulled Dami, rubbing her forehead.

"This is the most annoying thing that could happen. Dongie, get everyone. We found the hitman, and the one who behind everything." Dami exhaled in frustration.

-

"You mean Yoohyeon is the legitimate successor of Kim Pil Choi, the conglomerate of Korea?" SuA gasped.

"Yes. He belonged to the oldest bloodline of Korea, all the way to the Goguryeo era. This family was the protector of the kings and have the greatest influences in building Korea's history. They were Old Money and have a strict tradition." Dami explained.

"Shit... Yoohyeon, do you know about this?" Siyeon asked Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon just shook her head.

"This family is at the top amongst all of the Old Money's family. A very respectable one. You can say that they are the protector of Korea today. I did say Yoohyeon is the legitimate successor, but only because she's the only one of the family left. Someone wiped the family out. The last successor, her father dead in an accident." Dami further explained.

"Who's undertaking the family now? JiU asked.

"A jackass named Park Hyun Gi. An adopted son of Pil Choi." Dami answered.

"Why would he adopted one when he has Yoohyeon?" Handong asked.

"Well, that's the thing. Yoohyeon was bornt out of wedlock. At first." Dami paused, looking at Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon just looked back with a blank expression.

"At first?" SuA asked.

"Yeah. Pil Choi didn't admit it at first, but an entry at his diary do admit he has a baby girl with a woman. But because of the circumstances, his family denies the existance of her. But since the Kim family is void of successor, they searched high and low for the girl. But till now, no results." Dami explained while lighting her cigarette.

"Tada!!! She's here! Problem solved, right?" JiU ran to Yoohyeon and hugged her. Yoohyeon was petrified by JiU's action she yelped.

"Boss, you still don't get it, do you? It's turf war now. This Park want to control the Kim family, and whoever controls the family, controls Korea. That's why I washed my hands off this nonsense." Dami scratched her head.

"Wait, you from Kim family too?" Siyeon astonished.

"No. Dami is one of the Old Money. Her family and Kim family is blood- related. Until Dami demolished her family to be out of the game of throne." Handong explained.

"So, you're my cousin?" Yoohyeon gasped.

"Not by a drop. Starting from my grandfather, there was no pure Lee's blood in my family since my grandfather took the seat by majority vote. And he was an outsider." Dami shook her head.

"This Game of Thrones shits is killing me. So basically, someone out there, or Park sent someone to kill Yoohyeon to become the king of Korea." JiU massaged her temple.

"Precisely." Dami nodded.

"So where is this Park now?" SuA asked Dami.

"He runs Park Consolidate, a major company leading in urban construction of several regions. A heavy hitter in the industry." Dami answered.

"Then good. I have everything that I need." Yoohyeon grinned.

She stood up and suddenly two axes materialized into her hands. She swung the axe, slicing Handong into two. She threw the other axe at Dami, piercing her chest. The next swing decapitated JiU's head. 

It all happened so fast they didn't have time to react at all. SuA and Siyeon received the same fate as the others.

"Wh- why?" Siyeon regurgitated blood, her chest were torn open.

"Sorry girls. Appreciate the effort, but this is my war. And from the look of it, you are just gonna be in my way." Yoohyeon grinned as she axed Siyeon's head into two.

"Well, time to start the fireworks" Yoohyeon chuckled.

-

"SHE'S NOT THERE?! WHAT DID YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT THERE?!" Park screamed at the hitman.

"Look. She must've moved away. But it's only a matter of time before they found her body. She was fatally shot twice. No way she could've survived that." The hitman answered firmly.

"GO FOR THE HEAD, YOU BLITHERING FUCKTARD!!! YOU ARE A FUCKING EMBARRASSMENT!! GET OUT! OOOOUTT!!!" Park screamed and threw the pen at the hitman.

Suddenly the door of his room tore open. A woman dragged half a body into the room and threw it at the hitman's feet. The hitman realized what happened and drew out his gun. But she was faster.

She swung her axe, dismembering both of the hitman's hands. Blood sprayed violently onto the woman, drenching her vest. She hacked the hitman endlessly, turning him into chunks. 

Park was terrified by what he saw, he tried to fled. But an axe came towards him, cutting off his left leg. He screamed in pain, holding the severed leg.

"Hey there! I'm Yoohyeon! Kim Yoohyeon. I heard you've been looking for me?" Yoohyeon skipped happily towards Park, swinging her axe at Park's other leg. Park screamed by the pain so much he started peeing himself.

"Ooh.. sorry. Did that hurt? Sowwy!" Yoohyeon made an aegyo. She smiled at Park, baring her fangs.

"Who- who are you?" Park stuttered.

"Whaaaaa~~ Hey! You killed my boyfriend's family and me. How could you forget that?" She pulled a knife out of thin air, and stabbed Park's thigh.

"AAAAARGHH!!! SORRY! SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" Park begged Yoohyeon for his life. Now he shat himself. Yoohyeon pinched her nose by the odour.

"Yuck!!! You're dirty!! How can a grown man shat himself?!" Yoohyeon took a step back. She squirmed in disgust.

"There I was, living happily with my boyfriend and her sisters, minding my own business. About *this* close to lose my virginity to the love of my life. But then, you fuckheads came and destroy my only heaven. AND YOU DARE TO BEG FOR YOU LIFE AT ME??!!" Yoohyeon screamed her last sentence, stomping Park's chest with her foot. 

"No.. stop... I'm sorry... So-" Park squealed under Yoohyeon's foot. Yoohyeon sat on top of Park's chest and slapped his face. She grabbed tight Park's head.

"No... Forgiveness don't mean shit right now. This is not a movie where the protagonist have a sudden change of heart and let the enemy lives. I know you killed me to sit on the throne of Kim family. But sorry. I'll be taking that. I'm the rightful heir, right?" Yoohyeon gave an evil grin. Park eyes widened with fear.

"Busted~~ So, buhbye!!" Yoohyeon slowly tightened her grip, making Park screamed again.

She gripped Park's head until it exploded in her hands. The eyeballs, brain and blood splashed onto her face. She squinched her face.

"Wow... Popped like a balloon. Hehehe~~" Yoohyeon chuckled. She got up and wiped her hands on her pants.

"A genocide would be a nice next step." Yoohyeon grinned as she look afar from the window.

-

Dami was the first to wake up. Her chest has fully healed. She coughed out blood as she rose up. She spat the last drop of blood from her mouth and started to check on the others. She saw JiU's head not far from her body. She took it and put it back on the body.

JiU suddenly coughed and sat up. She cracked her neck and cursed.

"Motherfucker! That bitch just did one on us! Fuck!! You know how fuck up it was to stare at your body and not being able to speak? Fuck!! I'm gonna tore a new asshole on that bitch if I catch her again!" JiU cursed non-stop.

"You and me both, sister. But first, let's get the rest in shape first. Handong guts is spilling there." Dami pointed at Handong, who tried to drag her body to her lower half.

"Yeah, a help would be nice." Handong winced. JiU held her down and brought her lower half of her body. Within minutes, Handong stood up and twist her body.

"How the hell a battle hardened warriors like us can be taken down by a rookie?" Handong checked her abdomen. Her abdomen has been fully reattached.

"Urgh... That don't seems right. Someone bring my right arm here? Please?" SuA asked for her right arm.

"Who was killed last? Did the bitch said anything like a fucking movie before sending the last blow?" JiU asked her team.

"Language, love. I know you are pissed." SuA reattached her right arm, patting JiU's cheek.

"Me. She said this is her war and we will only just be in her way. Did my face look okay?" She asked SuA who tended to her.

"Beautiful as always." SuA smiled at Siyeon. All of them were up on their feets again. 

"Well, she will for sure kill Park. We just gave her the intel. But what did she means by this war of her?" Dami asked everyone.

"No idea. My best guess? She's killing all the Old Moneys." JiU still checking her neck.

And she was right.

-

Over the past few days, Korea was shocked with a series of brutal murders. Bodies was left in gruesome manner, mutilated and disfigured. Trails of blood were left at the scene. 

Upon investigation, the weapon of murder was a bladed weapon. When checked through the surveillance footages, they can only see a figure enveloped in white smoke swinging bladed weapon, killing everyone in its path. The victims were identified as the members of the Old Money's families.

"Another series of murder. Like unnie said, she's aiming for the Old Money." Handong pinched the bridge of her nose. JiU still on the phone in the other room.

"This is a vendetta. She's trying to wipe off every single member of the Old Money." SuA shook her head.

"Children and women included." Dami grabbed the last cigarette from her pack.

"So, how was it?" SuA asked her girlfriend.

"Fucked up. CL unnie really biting my head off. She warned us if we didn't get this under control, she is gonna come here." JiU opened a bottle of Jagermeister and chugged it down whole.

"Whoa, unnie! You're gonna drop dead!" Dami tried to stop her when she tried to open a second bottle.

"Don't bother. She has a high alcohol tolerance. We got to reel her in, JiU. This is our doing. Those lives, their bloods are on our hands." SuA exhaled the smoke out.

"But there are too much ground to cover. There's just five of us..." Siyeon moaned in frustration.

"No... No. We're not dead, yet." SuA picked her phone and started to make a call. 

"Who are you calling?" JiU asked.

"The Gorgons. They can provide us with as much ground as we want." SuA continue with her call.

"The Gorgons?" Siyeon asked JiU.

"Her death army. Back when she was the emperor of the Korean underworld." JiU answered. Handong whistled in awe.

"Yeah. She was truly a monster back then. So don't get on her bad sides if you girls want to live long." JiU chuckled.

-

Yoohyeon whistled happily as she strung up the bodies from the stairs. She took up a paint brush and painted the wall with the bloods dripping from the bodies. 

Nemesis has descended

She took a step back and admired her handiwork. She nodded in satisfaction and skipped away out from the mansion.

"Where to next? I'm hungry~" She turned back inside and ruffled through the bodies for cash. 

She collected all the wallets and purses and went up to a room. She threw all the stuff on the bed and went to the bathroom for a shower. The floor was thick with blood. She sang happily while showering. Suddenly she cried.

"Daegun oppa... Oppa..." She cried in the shower. But suddenly she laughed.

"Hahahaha!!! Stupid Yoohyeon.... I told you I'm gonna make a perfect world for you to live in, right?" She laughed, talking to herself.

"Poor Yoohyeon. So lonely..... But no more. I'm here, okay?" She patted herself on the head.

She dried herself up and opened the wardrobe. She hummed as she chose the clothes. Sigil of Nemesis tattooed on her upperback. She found what she wanted and put on the clothes. She dropped on the bed and started counting all the money from the wallets and purses she had collected before.

"Wow!! I'm rich!! I'm going to have barbeque tonite!!" She giggled happily. She took the purse that she liked and stuffed all the money inside it. She found a bag in the room and started to pack some clothes in it.

"Well, better pack some clothes! This is a long journey~" she hummed happily.

Once done, she walked away from the mansion, chanting barbeque all the way to the exit.

-

"Hello? Yeah. Got it." SuA answered her phone.

"Okay, we're up. My girl got eyes on her in Busan." SuA reported.

"Alright. Gear up! We move in 15!" JiU gave the order.

All of them donned up their gears and in exactly 15 minutes, they started to make their way to Busan.

"What's the rule of engagement here?" Dami asked.

"Killing is pointless anyway." Handong chuckled.

"Well, it's not like she's not susceptible to a knock down, right?" JiU lit her cigarette.

"Well, what is her power anyway?" SuA asked.

"From what I last saw, she can materialized weapons out of thin air." Siyeon answered.

"Well, that's a bummer. Even if we ziptied her, she can cut it off with a razor she produced herself." SuA groaned.

"We'll make it up as we go along. Besides, she owes me a Colombian Necktie." JiU chuckled while playing with electric sparks in her hand.

As they made their way to Busan, Yoohyeon was humming happily, enjoying her barbeque.

Unbeknownst to her, her first kills are coming down on her, eager to exact the payback in blood.


	25. Interrogation

"Something is definitely wrong with this bitch. I mean look at her! Eating happily after killing all those innocents!" JiU hissed through her comm.

"LYKAN! LANGUAGE! What's with all the cursing?" SuA scolded her.

"She's just pissed Yoohyeon just one upped her." Dami chuckled.

"Damn right I am! Bitch...." JiU gritted her teeth.

"What do we do now?" Handong asked JiU.

"Box her in to that building. We'll take her down there." JiU started to move.

Handong and Siyeon jumped down from the building and started tailing Yoohyeon. The rest continued displacing from rooftop to another. Yoohyeon seemed oblivious of her tails, skipping happily down the street.

As she turned around, she locked eyes with Dami. She stopped on her track, smiling widely. But there was nothing cute about the smile she just gave.

"Hey! How come you still alive? Where are the others?" She clapped her hands, laughing.

"Lykan, we've been made." Dami reported to JiU.

"Shit, get on top of her now." JiU jumped down on the street, walking towards Yoohyeon. The rest followed her.

"Whoa there! Everyone is alive!" She looked around, all five of them walking towards her.

The Dreamcatcher stood around her, glaring intently. Yoohyeon just gave them a smile.

"Look, you jarheads thought it would be a good idea to take me down here? I thought you guys work under secrecy?" Yoohyeon chuckled.

"If I can punch your smug face, we're not." JiU growled. 

"Hehehe~~ now that I see you up close, you're really cute! Like... A bunny!" Yoohyeon giggled, trying to pinch JiU's cheek. SuA slapped her hand away.

"Oooh... Fiesty! I like that! Join me for lunch, okay? After that, we continue talking business. I'm buying!" Yoohyeon grinned. JiU took out her gun and switched off the safety. Yoohyeon realized that and continued.

"Or you would rather see melting people all around you. That.... Could be arranged." Yoohyeon produced a white smoke in her hand, threatening JiU. JiU didn't break her glare. Her hand still fix on the gun.

"Lykan, let's just comply. Too many collateral." Dami advised JiU.

"Come on~~ At least let me eat my last meal before you kill me~~" Yoohyeon started throwing a tantrum.

JiU's mask suddenly enveloped her face and shot Yoohyeon straight in her face, splattering her brain into Dami and Siyeon's faces. The unsuppressed gunshot echoed through the street, causing mass panic on the crowd.

"Jesus, Lykan! At the very least give us a warning!" Dami shouted at JiU.

"Get her up and bring the car around. We need to get out of here." JiU ordered them.

-

Yoohyeon groaned as she tried to sit up. An immense pain pulsing in her head. Her hands and legs were ziptied and she glanced around for her surrounding. From what she felt and what she saw, she must be in a moving vehicle.

"What were you thinking, unnie?! You opened fire in public! You were lucky the bullet didn't hit anyone!" Dami shouted at JiU.

"Couldn't stand that smug face of that bitch." JiU grinned.

"Unbelievable.... There's no shred of remorse in you. SuA unnie, talk to her! We're lucky if the cops not putting and APB (all point bulletin) on us!" Dami threw her hands in the air.

"JiU... Come on. You used to be level headed. What's up with you and this girl?" SuA gently asked JiU.

As JiU tried to answer, a knife flew from behind. Yoohyeon has broke free and attacking them in the car. Sua immediately slammed on the brake, stopping the SUV. Yoohyeon was thrown forward, broke the windshield and sent sprawling out on the road.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Girls, you okay back there?" JiU checked on Siyeon, Dami, and Handong at the backseats. All of them immediately stepped out of the vehicle and readied their weapon.

Yoohyeon struggled to get up as she broke one of her leg. But somehow, her leg healed, functioning like normal again. She grinned, since she understood what she was capable of now.

"Auto regen body, bladed weapons out of thin air... And now people singing Kumbaya." Yoohyeon muttered to herself. She pulled a katana out of thin air.

"I told you. I want to eat before we get to killing each other. And also, you. You're cute, but deadly. I dunno, but it seems like I am deeply attracted to you. It ITCHES ME!!!" Yoohyeon finished her sentence with a scream and lunged towards JiU.

JiU dodged the lunge and kicked the sword out of Yoohyeon's grip. She caught it and swung at Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon dashed back but a bit late. The swing did a shallow slash on her throat. 

Yoohyeon covered her wound, and produced another sword in her hand. The rest of the Dreamcatcher came to help their leader. Despite outnumbering Yoohyeon five to one, the Dreamcatcher were having a problem in taking down Yoohyeon. They were covered in slashes and bruises but Yoohyeon stood unaffected.

"Just what in the hell is she?" Handong panted, vomitting blood. SuA fell to the ground, out of breath and energy to stand.

JiU was beyond battered. Her left side of her face was torn of, exposing bits of her skull here and there. She had created a monster. A monster that could end their lives. She looked around her. The civilians have pulled out their phones, taking videos and pictures.

She clapped her hands, unleashing a huge EMP blast frying all electronics in blast radius. Yoohyeon was stunned by what happened, which Siyeon took the opportunity to land a heavy punch straight on Yoohyeon's face. 

"Oof... That's hurt! Not bad, for a model." Yoohyeon grinned and kicked Siyeon in her stomach.

Siyeon flew like a ball, crashing to a car. The car was crushed like a can upon impact. Siyeon was immediately knocked out. Now only JiU and Dami were left standing.

"Lykan... Any idea? I'm down to the last bit." Dami huffed and fell to the ground. Her body couldn't take much more.

JiU exhaled in exhaustion. Her face wasn't healed as fast as it usually was, the sign of severe exhaustion. She also down to her last drop of energy. But Yoohyeon still look fresh as ever.

"What have I done to you..." She looked at Yoohyeon in regret. 

"You gave me a second life. For that I-" Yoohyeon suddenly stopped and held her face. She looked like she was in extreme pain.

"Stop! This is not the kind of world we want...."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!! JUST LIVE IN THE UTOPIA I'VE CREATED FOR YOU!" Yoohyeon screamed.

JiU just watched in confusion. Yoohyeon was thrashing left and right. She took the opening to subdue her. But suddenly she was in a flower field. 

"What the fuck.... Where am I?" She looked around her. 

All she saw was hills of flower. Suddenly she saw Yoohyeon standing in front of her. She rushed forward and took her to the ground. To her surprise, Yoohyeon did not retaliate.

"JiU... Save me.... Stop her, please... Save me..." Yoohyeon cried desperately.

Just like that, she was back again with Yoohyeon in her sleeper hold. Yoohyeon grabbed JiU's head and threw her forward, slamming her on the ground. She staggered backward, trying to catch her breath.

"What was that?! What did you do to me?!" Yoohyeon was thrown into confusion. Something about JiU made her afraid. 

JiU coughed out blood by the slam. She tried to get back up, but failed. For the first time ever, Dreamcatcher was wiped out.

"You.... You're coming with me." Yoohyeon opened up a portal and dragged JiU with her, disappering into thin air. Police's siren echoed from afar, indicating the cops were on their way. Handong gathered her last ounce of energy and grabbed everyone.

"Dami, get Siyeon. We need to get out of here." Dami nodded and pulled Siyeon out of the wreckage. She grabbed hold of Handong's hand and they all teleported to their hideout.

"That was handy, your ability." Dami winked at Handong.

"I know. Anna unnie taught me how back in Russia. Though this is just lucky. Never did more than a person in tow before." Handong fell flat on the floor.

"What happens if it went wrong?" Dami lit her cigarette.

"Well, let just say you ended up like William Wallace." Handong grinned.

"Damn.... That ain't pretty." Dami laughed.

"We need to regroup. That bitch took JiU." Dami laid herself on the floor.

"Shit, Dami... What are we facing actually?" Handong asked Dami.

"No idea. But we need to charge up fast. Or we gonna lose our captain" Dami exhaled the smoke.

-

JiU opened her eyes slowly. She was chained up, suspended in the air between two pillars. In front of her was Yoohyeon, sitting on a chair eating burger. 

"Morning sunshine. Sorry about the BDSM play. Not that I'm into it, but you know. You being my captive and all." Yoohyeon gave her a cheeky smile. JiU just glared at Yoohyeon.

"Want some? I bought a meal set for you. I'll let you have it if you answer my questions." Yoohyeon offered her. JiU's stomach immediately growled, making Yoohyeon laughed.

She loosened up the chain, letting JiU on the ground. As Yoohyeon came closer to her, JiU shot bolts of lightning at Yoohyeon. To her surprise, the attack didn't affect Yoohyeon at all. Only the burger in her hand was turned into charcoal.

"Pabo! Why did you do that? That was the most delicious burger ever made!" She knocked lightly JiU's head. She continued to unchain JiU. Once free she dropped on top of Yoohyeon, choking her.

"Be gentle. This is my first time." Yoohyeon giggled.

"Wait, what?" JiU frowned. The joke threw her off. So much she released Yoohyeon from her grip.

"Aww... I was ready too... You gonna give me blue ovaries like this." Yoohyeon pushed JiU away, and stood up.

For the life of her, JiU couldn't understand Yoohyeon. 

"This bitch is batshit crazy!" She thought to herself.

"Only fries for you. You burnt my burger." Yoohyeon unwrapped the burger and started munching happily.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU?" JiU shouted, slapping the burger off Yoohyeon's hand. 

Yoohyeon yelped, chasing after the burger. JiU was totally pissed by Yoohyeon action, she shot another thunderbolt at her. And once again, she was unaffected, not as much as restriction of her body movements.

"MY BURGER!!! HOW DARE YOU!! THAT'S TWO!!" Yoohyeon stomped her feet on the ground, almost bursting into tears.

"Do you even understand the gravity of the situation you're in right now? I. AM. HERE. TO. KILL. YOU!" JiU stressed her last sentence word by word to Yoohyeon.

"Yada, yada, yada. Like you can kill me. Your power doesn't even affect me. Just like my power to you." Yoohyeon mocked JiU.

"What?" JiU asked.

"Well, I did try a lot of things while you're unconscious. Seems like my white smoke just disintegrate your outfit. And girl, you have a nice bodeyh and booteyh!!!" Yoohyeon grinned like an idiot and gave her two thumbs up.

JiU looked at herself. Only now she realized that she wasn't in her combat outfit, but a of long sleeves shirt and a pair of jeans. She blushed red, covering her body with her hands.

"I am really struggling not to *eat* you up, you know. Boy, that SuA girl is lucky." Yoohyeon laughed. Suddenly she got serious, brandishing axes at JiU.

"Now, tell me. Who are you, and how did you get inside my head? Don't even bother to escape. I alone can defeat all five of you. So, best start explaining yourself now." Yoohyeon gave an evil grin.

Like it or not, Yoohyeon has a point. Now her life hung on a thin thread. If the thread snapped.....


	26. Battle Of The Nephilims

The Dreamcatcher sat silently in the living room, eating their takeouts. Tension can be felt in the air. So much that Siyeon slammed her foot on the ground, breaking off the silence.

"You okay?" Handong asked her, still looking on her food.

"It has been three days! We got nada on JiU. How can all of you sitting here eating like nothing happened?!" Siyeon shouted at them.

"Sit down and just eat your food, unnie." Dami responded flatly. 

This only made Siyeon more furious. She slapped Dami's food out of her hand. Dami just hung her head low and scratched her head, lighting up her cigarette. Handong suddenly stood up and grabbed Siyeon by her collar.

"Don't get conceited, bitch! What can you do, huh? What can you fucking do in your state now?!" Handong yelled at Siyeon. Suddenly SuA burst into flames.

"It is rude to fight in front of foods. I bet at a certain point of your life, someone had taught you that." SuA growled at them. Her glare meant business. Immediately Siyeon and Handong broke off their fight.

"But SuA... JiU..." Siyeon almost broke into tears.

"You think you're the only one who worried about her? What about me? Her girlfriend? We only have less than half of our combat abilities now. Yoohyeon can take all of us at our fullest without breaking a sweat. We would be annihilated right now!" SuA yelled at them, trying her best to withold her tears.

"My girls are all over finding them. So just sit your fucking asses off and concentrate on your recoveries." SuA wiped her tears and started to sob. Siyeon came towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Sorry, SuA ah... Sorry.." Siyeon kissed SuA's cheek. She felt like a fool right now, not even considering how SuA felt. Dami and Handong came forward and all of them hugged together.

"Unnie... Sorry. We will find JiU unnie. We will." Dami whispered to SuA.

-

"Wow... I guess the movie really on point afterall. Soldiers really don't break upon torture in interrogation" Yoohyeon whistled. JiU was drenched in her own blood. Her right leg was chopped off. 

"Fuck you..." JiU spat to the ground.

"Funny the wounds healed but your limbs don't grow back. I thought regenerative ability do have that in the store." Yoohyeon picked JiU severed leg and licked the thigh. JiU shuddered by what she saw.

Yoohyeon reattached the leg and held it for a while. Just like that the leg healed in its place. Yoohyeon resumed her interrogation, running the back of her sword down JiU's chest.

"It is simple JiU. I just want to know who you really are, and how did you get in my head. Do that for Mommy, and Mommy will treat you for dinner." Yoohyeon licked and bit gently JiU's neck, making her squirmed.

"No! No!" JiU resisted. Yoohyeon's hand grew wild, slowly unbuttoning JiU's shirt.

"Then answer my question. It's that easy." Yoohyeon whispered into JiU's ear, her hand gently caressing JiU's breast.

"I DON'T KNOW!! I DON'T HAVE THE ANSWER!!!" JiU screamed in tears. Yoohyeon cupped JiU's face in her hands, smiling at her. She licked away JiU's tears.

JiU's blood somehow reactivated her ability, making her hair and eyes glowed. Yoohyeon was taken aback by it, she stared at JiU in wonder. JiU suddenly remembered something. Something about what Calintz told her back in Russia.

"The ability is just like a roulette. When you gave your blood to someone, you never know what they would get." Calintz told JiU while sipping his beer. 

"But your blood is not the only one has the potential. Each of the person that you shared your blood with has the same effects in their blood. So tell your teammates to be careful." Calintz added.

"So that's why all the Red Velvet members have powers! Irene got her power from me. She must have gave her blood to her team!" JiU came to a sudden realization. Calintz nodded at her.

"Say, about Nana unnie. Her power. Is it real?" JiU shuddered as she posed the question.

"As real as it can be. There are special cases where the ability given would be as similar of that of a God. Naachan and Dami seemed to be one of them."

"Wait, there's more?" JiU was astonished.

"All through the history of Shadow Corps, there are seven including Dami and Naachan. Four of them where the founders of Shadow Corps, one was the son of the founder, Dami and Naachan. They were called nephilim." Calintz explained.

"Nephilim?" JiU frowned.

"In myth a Nephilim is the offspring of an angel and a human female. They were often regarded as very powerful beings when they reach maturity." Calintz replied.

"Huh?" JiU got confused.

"Well, that was as far the myth go. But genetically, these people are special. Something in their genes when combined with our blood turned into something close to a god. But the rarity is as much as finding Mew in Pokemon. Like Naachan, her geneology traced back to Oda Nobunaga, the great unifier of Japan back in the Warring Period. Even though mine was a direct descendant of Sanada Yukimura, but I'm not a nephilim. It's kinda like a slot machine, a hit and miss." Calintz smiled at JiU.

"Ouh. So that means Dami must have come from a noble family." JiU nodded.

"Might be, might be not. Like I said, it's a roulette. It's all genetic after all. But words of advice. Nephilim is like a coin. They have two sides. Evil and good. The founder son's was on the evil side, until his last breath." Calintz warned her.

"So what do i do if I come across one?" JiU asked Calintz.

"Since none of our power works on them, you need to reason with them. Like I was saying earlier, a nephilim has two sides; good and evil. Reason with them to bring out the good side. If the light wins, darkness will perish. Do whatever you can to bring out the good out. If not, the world will plunge into chaos, just like 350 years ago." Calintz lit his cigarette.

-

"I know now. I know what you are." JiU huffed.

"Really? Care to enlighten me?" Yoohyeon grinned. JiU muttered under her breath. Yoohyeon came closer to hear the words.

"Nephilim" JiU whispered as she kissed Yoohyeon on her lips.

And once again, JiU found herself in the field of flower. At least now she know what she should do.

"Yoohyeon! Yoohyeon! Where are you?! Yoohyeon!" JiU ran around, shouting Yoohyeon's name. But to no avail.

She reversed the polarity of gravity of her body, making her float in the air. She flew around to spot Yoohyeon, and found a cute cottage on the next hill. She flew as fast as she could to the cottage.

"Yoohyeon! You in there? Yoohyeon!" JiU knocked on the door. The door unlocked, opening slowly. And there she was, Yoohyeon sleeping peacefully on the rocking chair.

JiU ran up to her and slowly patting her face. Yoohyeon slowly opened her eyes and looked at JiU.

"You came...." Yoohyeon whispered, caressing JiU's cheek.

"Sorry, it took me so long. This is all my fault..." JiU cried as she held Yoohyeon hand in hers.

"No... It's mine.... I was too weak... You paid the price for my weakness... Sorry, JiU...." Yoohyeon shook her head. JiU started to sob uncontrollably as she realized Yoohyeon was already at her deathbed. JiU cradled Yoohyeon in her arms, her tears fell onto Yoohyeon face. 

"Yoohyeon... Yoohyeon ah..." JiU cried out her name. Yoohyeon fell limp in her arms, drawing her last breath. Yoohyeon is gone. The darkness has won.

As Yoohyeon fell, the cottage burst into dust, exposing them on an open field. The hills of flowers were no more. All she can see were barren fields, as far as she could see. And in front of her, the Other Yoohyeon.

"Aww... She bit the dust. Well, I've won." She giggled. She danced around in happiness.

All hope is lost now. The only one standing between Yoohyeon and world destruction is JiU. And JiU understood that she wouldn't make a scratch against her. She looked at Yoohyeon in her arms. She looked so peaceful. Like in a deep sleep.

"Sorry. Rest well in the arms of your beloved. No one will hurt you anymore. Oh God, welcome this innocent soul into Your Kingdom. Reunite her with her family and her beloved ones. May she lived happily forever." JiU prayed for Yoohyeon and gave her a deep kiss on her lips. She slowly let Yoohyeon on the ground, crossing her arm on her chest. She glared at the Other Yoohyeon, her face distorted in anger and fury.

"Come on. You know you have no way to defeat me. Let alone bruising me. Just save your own ass and let me be. It's not like I'm going to destroy the world, anyway." Other Yoohyeon laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! I just realized you are the one that I hate, not Yoohyeon. Nephilim or not, you're dead!" JiU's eyes turned black, her iris became bright purple, just like Calintz.

Electricity enveloped JiU's body, turning into armor. Three pairs of wings suddenly sprouted on her back. A large shield and a lance appeared in both of her hands. Other Yoohyeon whistled in awe and clapped her hands.

"Whoa! Wicked!! But futile" Other Yoohyeon held her left hand forward, and out of thin air, a gold armor cladded her body. A pair of large wings appeared on her back. In her hands were two broadswords.

"Swords of Michael and Samael. The Archangel and The Fallen Archangel. Fits for a nephilim like me." Other Yoohyeon flew in the air, looking down at JiU.

JiU launched herself in the air, her wings maintain her in the air. Without another word, she thrust her lance at Other Yoohyeon. Other Yoohyeon managed to block it, but the force of the thrust send Other Yoohyeon flying, slamming her against the hill, destroying it. Thus beginning the battle of the gods.

Landscapes were destroyed by the battles. Hills were turned into rubbles, grounds filled with craters. Each exchange is guaranteed to destroy something in their vicinity, a sign of how massive their powers were. 

JiU panted in exhaustion. Her armors and shield shattered. Her lance was broken. Her body was battered. JiU hurled blood and fell flat on the ground. Her wings and armor dispersed into thin air. She couldn't even moved her fingers. 

Other Yoohyeon condition was a bit better than JiU, but she still have a lot in her. She landed on the ground and walked towards JiU. She grabbed JiU's hair and held her in the air, close to her.

"Heh. I was surprised. That you have this kind of power in you. But sadly, all the good things must come to an end." Other Yoohyeon grinned at JiU.

"Don't get conceited, whore. There are hundreds like me out there. Just imagine what they will do to you. You are nothing. Nothing!!" JiU spat at Other Yoohyeon's face. Other Yoohyeon wiped away the spit and just laughed at JiU.

"Well, there's always room for improvement. You think I'm still at this level by then? But, you're not gonna see that." Other Yoohyeon raised her broadsword, thrusting it at JiU's chest. But the thrust was stopped. As Other Yoohyeon looked at what stopping it, she was shocked.

It was Yoohyeon, cladded in the same armor as her but in white color. Yoohyeon swung down her broadsword, cutting off the arm that held JiU and kicked her other self away. Other Yoohyeon flew like a pebble. 

JiU groaned, gathering every bits of energy to get up. Yoohyeon took her into her arm and laid her down on the ground. She flashed a warm smile at JiU.

"I- I thought you were dead." JiU stumbled on her words.

"Same here. But I guess your kiss wouldn't let me cross to the other side." Yoohyeon chuckled. JiU sigh in relief.

"Sorry for making you fight my fight. Rest now. I'll take it from here." Yoohyeon laid down JiU and kissed her lips gently. She stood back up and flew away. JiU just watched in awe.

"YOU!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!" Other Yoohyeon screamed at Yoohyeon.

"Well, here I am. And I just learned your name; Nemesis." Yoohyeon smirked. Nemesis eyes widened in disbelief.

"H- How?" Nemesis yelled.

"Sorry. But I don't have much time for you. Just die." Yoohyeon dashed towards Nemesis, driving her broadsword at Nemesis. 

Nemesis tried to parry, but with only one hand, she failed. The force of the thrust was monstrous it tore her other arm apart. Nemesis screamed in agony by the pain. As she saw an opening, Yoohyeon swung her broadsword hard. With a yell, she sliced Nemesis' body into two. As Nemesis scream echoed, she dispersed into thin air. Yoohyeon flew and landed in front of JiU.

"So, which one are you?" JiU froze for a bit.

"Yoohyeon. Nemesis is no more. She's gone." Yoohyeon sat down beside JiU and smiled at her. Her armor dispersed and their surrounding became fields of flowers once more. JiU wounds healed in an instant, her energy replenished.

"So what now?" Yoohyeon smiled at JiU.

-

"Argh!!!" JiU threw her head back. She panted as if she had been running for miles. Yoohyeon rubbed her head and looked at JiU.

"Omo!!! JiU!!! Wait, I'll free you up!" Yoohyeon ran towards JiU and beginning to unchained her.

"Yoohyeon?" JiU asked.

"Yeah. Nemesis is no more. It's just plain Yoohyeon now. My god, what had she done to you?" Yoohyeon answered as she looked at JiU's condition.

"Don't worry. It will heal soon. Good to have you back, Yoohyeon." JiU smiled at Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon did no reservation. She hugged JiU and kissed her deeply. JiU was so startled by the turn of event she froze. Yoohyeon broke free and looked into JiU eyes.

"Erm... Yoohyeon. I'm sorry if I led you on before, but actually.... I have a girlfriend." JiU looked sideway, twiddling her fingers.

"Omo! Omomo!! Sorry!!! Omo!" Yoohyeon let go of JiU. Her face was red with embarrassment.

They looked at each other and broke into laughter. 

"Your girlfriend won't get mad by this, would her? It was a blunder." Yoohyeon spoke softly.

"God no, don't tell her. She's gonna kill me. I still want to live, thank you very much." JiU gave an awkward laugh.

"Well, let's get back to them. They must've been worried sick." Yoohyeon pulled JiU up and carried her on the shoulder.

"Yeah. Let's." JiU smiled as they walked out of the place.


	27. No Sleep Till Nagoya

The Dreamcatcher were already in their gears when the front door slowly opened. JiU entered the room still covered in blood. She greeted them with a smile.

"Heya fellas. Anyone ordering pizza?" She grinned like an idiot.

SuA ran to JiU and hugged her. She kissed JiU and brushed JiU's hair back. SuA was in tears, not because the state she was in but she was alive. JiU returned her kiss and hugged her tightly. She greeted the rest of her team.

"Unnie! God, you're okay!" Handong cried as she hugged JiU. Siyeon and Dami came forward and joined the group hug.

It was until SuA laid her eyes on a person outside. She broke away from JiU and rushed outside. JiU came after her and immediately stood in between SuA and Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon yelped and took cover behind JiU.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU EVIL BITCH!!" SuA screamed as she struggled to break free from JiU. The others also entered the fray, trying to attack Yoohyeon.

"WOULD YOU GIRLS PLEASE STOP?!" JiU shouted, unleashing an electrical forcefield, throwing her team backward.

"Why?! She did that to you! Why are you protecting her?!" Siyeon shouted as she gets up.

"Yeah! Are you crazy?! She just tried to bury you six feet under!" Handong pointed at Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon had curled into a ball, crying on her knees.

"Please, hold yourselves just for five minutes while I explain to you. And then, take your shots at her. Please?" JiU begged her team as she pulled Yoohyeon behind her.

"Five minutes. Then she's game." SuA eyes and hair glowed.

-

All of the Dreamcatcher just stared at Yoohyeon in awe and confusion. JiU got up and slowly closed their mouths, one by one.

"A Nephilim? What's next, an alien?" Siyeon raised her eyebrow. 

"Me, a nephilim too?" Dami pointed at herself. JiU just nodded.

"So all this time, we've been dealing with Nemesis; her alter ego?" SuA asked JiU.

"Yes. SuA unnie, I-" Yoohyeon was cut off.

"SuA- ssi. You have yet to earn a right to call me unnie!" SuA cut off.

"SuA-ssi, for whatever she had done to you, I apologise with all my heart. I know what I've done was unforgivable, but help me, guide me for atoning her sins. It was partially my fault of listening to her instead of fighting." Yoohyeon bowed her head at them.

"So, is that bitch, I mean Nemesis gone for good? Is she never to resurface again?" Handong glared at Yoohyeon, making Yoohyeon startled and looked to the floor.

"I... I can't be sure if she ever going to resurface again. But for now, she's gone...." Yoohyeon replied in fear.

Handong sighed at the reply. She closed her eyes and massaged her forehead. 

"You girls okay?" JiU asked them.

"This... This is too much to be digested. Nay, too bizarre. Our existance itself is unique, now you're saying a hybrid of angel and human walks among us..." Siyeon winced, her head in pain because of the new information.

"What can I do to make it okay?" Yoohyeon asked them.

"For now, stand over there." Dami pointed at an empty space. 

Yoohyeon stood at the aforementioned location, waiting for the next order. The Dreamcatcher stood in front of her, watching her. She looked at them nervously.

"Clench your jaw. Do it now." Handong cracked her fists. The other followed suits. Yoohyeon started to panic, she looked at JiU.

"Just do it, okay? Trust me." JiU came at her, reassuring her. Yoohyeon nodded, seemed to understand what's coming next. She readied herself and locked her jaw in place.

"This is for Dami." Handong calmly said as she threw a punch at Yoohyeon's jaw. 

The punch was so heavy it almost knocked her out. Blood dribbled out from her mouth, dripping steadily onto the floor. Handong shook her fist and passed to Dami. Dami took her place and commanded Yoohyeon to stand straight.

"I'm going for your guts. Suck it in." Dami told Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon did as she was told, exhaling rapidly for several time. She nodded at Dami and Dami threw her punch.

"That is for cutting Handong into two." Dami chuckled.

Yoohyeon felt every cubic of air in her lungs was forced out. She wheezed, gasping for air as she fell on her knees. She vomitted on the floor. Dami tapped Siyeon's shoulder, making her go next.

Siyeon did not hesitate as she kicked Yoohyeon head as hard she could, making Yoohyeon sprayed blood from her mouth, painting the wall behind her red.

"That's for kicking me." Siyeon huffed in satisfaction.

SuA pulled Yoohyeon up to her feet. Yoohyeon staggered, giving her all to stand up straight. Her face was messed up, with vomit and blood and bruises. If it was a normal human, he would be dead by now.

"This is for JiU!" SuA drove an uppercut, so hard that the sound of the punch connected reverbed across the room.

Yoohyeon was knocked out in an instant, her jaw shattered. She dropped to her knees and fell face-first to the floor. She pulled back her hair and carried Yoohyeon in her arms.

"That felt good. But poor kid gonna feel all kinds of pain when she woke up." SuA chuckled.

"Well, it seems that her bruises started to disappear. Hey, can we splurge a bit on food tonight? I haven't ate anything since I got kidnapped." JiU held her stomach which growled loudly, asking to be fed.

"Sure. All of us kinda skipped on meals these few days. Go clean yourself up, unnie. We'll wait for you. SuA unnie, you're coming with us?" Dami asked SuA.

"No. I'm gonna keep an eye on newbie here. Get me all kinds of gimbap you can find. But no cheese! I hate that." SuA gave her food order as she carried Yoohyeon to her room.

"Okay. We're all set! Give me 15 minutes, then we go." JiU happily skipped as she went to the bathroom.

As she showered, SuA suddenly barged into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. JiU almost screamed when she saw SuA. SuA covered JiU's mouth with her hand.

"How much time do you have?" SuA asked JiU.

"Err.... About 10?" JiU gave an awkward grin.

"More than enough." SuA immediately kissed JiU in the shower, taking off her clothes.

"Hey, Siyeon unnie. Do you think SuA unnie and JiU unnie are having sex in the bathroom right now?" Handong asked Siyeon.

"Definitely." Siyeon replied flatly as she browse through the magazine in her hands.

-

Yoohyeon opened her eyes. As she tried to sit up, sharp pain can be felt all over her body making her groan.

"Hey, hey. Easy. Easy." SuA helped Yoohyeon to sit up. 

"SuA-ssi..." SuA held a finger to Yoohyeon's lips.

"Unnie. Now you've earned it. How you feeling?" SuA asked Yoohyeon.

"Like I've been ran over by a 16 wheelers. You okay?" She held SuA's hand.

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay." SuA gave Yoohyeon a warm smile. Yoohyeon was about to tear up when SuA hugged her tightly.

"Shh.. shh.. it's fine. Everything is fine now." SuA shushed Yoohyeon as she cried silently in her chest.

"SuuuAaa, dinner's ready!" JiU called her from the living room.

"Look, dinner's ready. Let's go. You must be starving." SuA wiped Yoohyeon's tears and helped her get up.

"Hey! The kid's up! How you feeling?" Dami greeted Yoohyeon.

"Have a seat here." Handong offered Yoohyeon a seat beside her. Yoohyeon thanked Handong and took the seat.

The table was filled with foods to the brim. Every kind of foods was at the table. From Asian to Western. Yoohyeon eyes began to sparkle, she began to drool. Another girl did the same, a redhead at the end of the table.

Siyeon passed a glass filled with soft drink to Yoohyeon. SuA stood up to give a toast.

"Here to a new addition to our family. Though the beginning was fucked up, she-" 

"Screw the toast! LET'S EAAAAAAAT!!!!" Handong yelled as she quickly grabbed the spaghetti in front of her.

"BOOOO!!!" Siyeon booed SuA, and began stuffing her face with fried chickens. JiU was already far ahead, barbequed rib in one hand, jjangmyeon hanging from her mouth, and burger in another hand.

"Well, here to Yoohyeon. Cheers." Dami clanked her glass with Yoohyeon's. 

"Urgh..." SuA groaned and rolled her eyes. Yoohyeon gave a small laugh watching them all.

-

All six of them sat in the living room, stomachs bloated with foods. All except Yoohyeon were smoking their cigarettes and cigars, turning the room hazy. SuA opened all the windows to let the smokes out.

"Sorry about this, dear. Just a bad habit of us." SuA apologized to Yoohyeon as she opened the window.

"Don't be. I am used to it. Hey, Siyeon unnie, can I try yours?" Yoohyeon asked Siyeon for her cigar. Siyeon passed the cigar to Yoohyeon. She took a deep sip and exhaled like a champ. All of them were shocked.

"Smooth. What brand is this?" Yoohyeon took another sip.

"E.P. Carrillo Encore Majestic." Siyeon replied.

"Huh. Nicaraguan. That's really smooth." Yoohyeon took another sip before passing it back to Siyeon.

"You know your way around cigar. A smoker before?" SuA asked Yoohyeon.

"Worked in cigar shop before. Just a little bit knowledge on it. But I prefer Churchill over any brand." Yoohyeon smiled at Siyeon. 

"You and I gonna be cigar buddy, Yoohyeon ah." Siyeon grinned as she took out a fresh cigar out of the box and passed it on to Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon unwrapped it and lit it up, relishing on the smooth taste of Nicaraguan tobacco.

"She got style. I like her." Dami nodded at Yoohyeon.

"JiU unnie. I'm happy that Yoohyeon is part of our family now, but I still can't shake the feeling that Nemesis will rise back up again. No offense, but there are too much ifs and maybes." Handong voiced her worry.

"I agree with Handong on this. Can we get assurance on this matter? Maybe with CL unnie?" Siyeon suggested.

"Let's go straight to the source." JiU lit another cigarette.

"Who?" Dami asked.

"Nagoya. We're flying to Nagoya tomorrow."

-

"All my life, and Japan is just next door. This is the first time I've been here." SuA looked around her.

"Yeah. Hello, Land Of The Rising Sun. Dreamcatcher's here!" JiU shouted happily, only to be kicked in the shin by SuA.

"What's the matter with you?!" SuA pulled her ear.

"Unnie, you're embarrassing us." Handong covered her face. And of course the people around them just watched them and snickered.

"God, if I left you guys a bit longer you might do tap dances here." Jurina laughed at them. Nana just chuckled.

"Jurina unnie! Nana unnie!!" JiU ran and hugged both of them.

"Whoa there. Too much love there, kid. How you've been?" Jurina greeted them.

"So you must be Yoohyeon. I'm Nana and this is Jurina, Wolfpack." Nana shook Yoohyeon's hand. Yoohyeon just stared in awe at the two of them.

"Damn.... They're handsome...." Yoohyeon thought to herself.

"Come, let's get some brunch first. And also, welcome to Nagoya, Dreamcatcher. The home of The Great Unifier, Oda Nobunaga." Jurina welcomed them.


	28. Run Away With My Love

In front of them was a huge mansion over the hill, located at the outskirts of Nagoya.

"Holy.... Shit...." JiU whistled as she looked around her. The mansion was gigantic.

"This is just ridiculous." Dami snorted.

"Yeah, I told Cal not to build this big ass house, but you would be surprised to hear that we need expansion." Nana chuckled.

"Come on. He's waiting in the workshop." Jurina led them in.

The inside of the mansion gave a Renaissance vibe. The Dreamcatcher walked slowly, admiring the beauty of the mansion's interior. Suddenly an AI appeared in front of them, and this time Yoohyeon reacted rather than SuA.

"Waaa!!!" Yoohyeon screamed, hiding behind Dami.

"Relax, she's an AI. Hey Alice. Cal still in his workshop?" Jurina greeted Alice, the AI.

"Yep! Hey, whose kids are those?" Alice pointed at the Dreamcatcher.

"We're Dreamcatcher. I'm JiU, this is SuA, Dami, Handong, Siyeon, and that coward over there is Yoohyeon." JiU introduced herself and her members to Alice.

"You're an AI, right? We also have one, Artemis." SuA nodded at Alice.

"Do not speak of that name in front of me! That tramp is an embarrassment!" Alice suddenly got angry. It took all of them by surprise. Alice regained her composure and began to speak politely again.

"Ehem! Sorry, that was impolite of me. Just the mention of that name really pisses me off!! Sorry again. And yes, Cal is in his workshop. I'll tell him you are coming." Alice bowed her head and disappeared, leaving all of them dumbfounded.

"What caught her panties in a bundle?" Dami asked.

"She and Arty were made with the same codes. Dunno why, but both of them always butting heads. Tryna prove which is the better one." Nana chuckled. And suddenly out of nowhere a voice echoed.

"I'M THE BETTER ONE! TELL ARTY TO KISS HER FAT ASS!!" Alice voice reverbed across the hall. Nana just smiled pointing at the ceiling.

"Okay, Alice. You're the best. Come on. Let's get to the workshop." Jurina chuckled and led the way. They walked along the hallway adorned with Renaissance decorations and paintings.

"Are the painting originals?" Handong asked Jurina as she observed the painting in detail.

"No. Replicas. Cal said the original shouldn't be kept for one's vanity, but for the world and the next generation to see." Jurina kept on walking.

"Wow, how noble of him." Yoohyeon responded in awe.

"He appreciates history more than anyone I know. 'Those who do not remember the past are condemned to repeat it.'. He hold this quote in his heart like a religion." Nana replied.

"George Santayana. Wise man." Dami nodded in agreement.

They arrived in front of an enormous family portrait. On it was Calintz, Jurina, and Nana, donned in traditional Japanese outfits.

"Wow... Unnie. You look beautiful. And Nana unnie! Why did you cut your hair short? You look so much better with long hair!" Siyeon exclaimed.

"Wedding picture?" Yoohyeon asked Jurina.

"Yes. Long story." Jurina replied shortly as she put her palm on the edge of the frame. The wall besides the frame dematerialized, exposing a doorway. She asked them to wait outside first as she entered.

"Alice, override security protocol. Input recognition data into the security database for 6 temporary personnel. Security override code; Charlie, Bravo, X-Ray, 002. Codename Center." Jurina requested Alice.

"Security protocol has been overridden. Under command of Jurina, Matsui, CBX 002. Codename, Center. Please input recognition data of personnel." Alice replied.

Jurina called the Dreamcatcher to enter and stand on the designated area. A blue beam of light scanned them, granting them access to go forward.

"Recognition data scanning, complete. Have a nice day." Alice bid them farewell.

"Wow... Why need this much security though?" JiU asked Jurina.

"For starter, from here onwards is where we store our gears and weapons, also our RnD. Besides, there's a section in Olympus that not even the 21 is allowed to enter, right? That was the RnD department. Minzy locked it away after she retired." Jurina led them on.

"How many floor is this subterranean spaces?" Siyeon asked.

"Five. First two is storage, the next two is RnD or workshop, and the last is training field. All the techs we used in the field were developed here. Cal and Sayanee on weapons and gadgets, Annin on medicals. By the way, good job on the regen shots, SuA. Annin was really impressed by it." Nana explained and commended SuA, making her grin and blush.

"Alright. We're here. Welcome to the Workshop." Jurina invited them into the room.

The room was just like a factory. Machineries here and there, robots assisting one another in their given task, screens displaying the progress. As much as these fascinated the Dreamcatcher, Yoohyeon was beyond ecstatic. And here she thought she was the most updated person in technology, but what she saw here has proven otherwise.

"Cal? Honey, where are you?" Jurina calling for Cal.

"Jay, I'm at the blast room. And while you at it, can you bring me the particle fluctuator?" Calintz requested Jurina.

"Naachan. Bring them while I get the fluctuator. Yoohyeon? The group is getting on with the trip." Jurina called at Yoohyeon who was still checking at the energy synthesizer.

"Oh- Oh! Sorry, unnie. Be right there." Yoohyeon ran towards them.

As they entered the room, they saw Calintz in safety glasses. His long silver hair was braided into a bun. In his hand appeared to be a device.

"What is he doing?" Yoohyeon asked Nana.

"Watch." Nana grinned.

"Okay. Testing beam saber prototype number 175. Particle acceleration has been increased by 15 percent, output beam capped at 1.75, and the crystal holder has been encapsulated with reinforced PROX. Stability test in three, two, one." Calintz pushed the button on the device, producing rod like purple beam.

"Holy frack! IT'S A LIGHT SABER!!!!" Yoohyeon screamed, jumping around in excitement.

"Okay, Passes the stability test, it can maintain its length and intensity, all seems clear. Alice, bring out the dummies?" Calintz asked Alice.

"You sure? Last time you lost three of your fingers." Alice advised Calintz.

"Come on. Maybe today I loose only one." Calintz chuckled.

"Okay. But I'm selling you out hard if Jay asks where your finger went." Alice warned him as she brought out the dummies.

"Oooh!! Unnie! Unnie! Unnie!!!" Yoohyeon become uncontrollably excited, shaking Siyeon's body in the process.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." Calintz grinned as he dashed towards the dummies, sparring with the beam saber. Yoohyeon shrieked in pure ecstasy.

Suddenly the device exploded in his hand, making everyone on the other side of the glass gasped.

"Dear, you okay in there?" Nana knocked on the glass 

"Yep. I'm okay. Lost a finger, but I'm okay." Calintz grinned as he showed his bloodied hand, minus a finger.

"Cal, where's your finger?" Jurina gasped as she saw Calintz.

"Oh crap...." Calintz sighed.

"I told you." Alice chuckled.

-

A feast was made especially for Dreamcatcher by Calintz's household that night. Jurina invited them to stay in the mansion rather than staying at the hotel. Yoohyeon showered Calintz with questions regarding his RnD section. The dining room was buzzing with chatters for the first time ever.

After dinner, they relaxed in the garden. Nana build a fire in the fire pit and they all gathered around it sipping beers and smoking.

"Okay. Back to the reason why you're here. You have two nephilims in your team." Calintz sipped his beer.

"Yes. Fortunately Dami didn't go cray cray. But how did Nemesis can exist? And is she going to resurface again in the future?" Handong asked Calintz.

"Well, for that I will start with a question. Everyone have been in a dream where you met yourself, right?" Calintz posed them a question.

The question came down on the Dreamcatcher like hellfire, so much that they froze.

"I'll take that as a yes. You see, to attain this power, there is a certain rule you must follow. You have to kill the other you. It's a fight with your inner demon; your fear. Failed to do so, you have Yoohyeon's case." Calintz explained to them.

"But why did Dami didn't go berserk?" SuA asked him.

"In my dream, I killed my other self, along with Handong, hers." Dami answered.

"But I didn't. I submitted myself to her. Is that why Nemesis existed?" Yoohyeon asked Calintz.

"Yes, dear. They will appeal to you with a promise, to grant you your lifelong dreams. But their agendas lie elsewhere. It almost happened to me before. If not because of Jurina, I would ended up like Nemesis." Calintz sighed.

"And the answer of your question is no. Once you killed them, they are forever lost. There are special case like Rena. She and her alter ego, Gekikara coexist. Only because they went through a dialogue. But the possibility of coexistence between us is like one to a trillion."

"Also, one more thing. We can do this over the phone without you guys have to come here. Your leader is a sneaky one. Disguising vacation as a work trip." Calintz laughed. 

"Ah~~ I've been found out huh?" JiU laughed.

"It's okay. I took the liberty clearing the situation in Korea for you guys. Also handling Yoohyeon's inheritance. Right now, you got a real billionaire among you. Say your thanks to her later. Stay here for a while. I'll bring you girls for a Japan tour, if you don't mind." Calintz winked at them, as he gets up and walked into the main house. The rest of them just watched him walked away. 

"So that kiss you gave me was for nothing after all." Yoohyeon elbowed JiU. JiU was startled by what she said she covered Yoohyeon mouth with her hand. Too late. SuA heard it.

"YOU DID WHAT?! JIU! EXPLAIN!" SuA pushed Yoohyeon aside and grabbed JiU's collar. Jurina and Nana laughed hard.

"Whoa. Wait. Wait. Look. I- I- I-" JiU stuttered out of fear. 

"Cat got your tongue there, Casanova?" Jurina wiped her tears.

"Someone sleeping on the sofa tonight. Hahaha!!" Nana laughed and tapped Jurina's shoulder, signalling that they should leave.

"Nite girls. Don't get too rowdy." Jurina waved her hand as she walked away with Nana.

"Aww.... Fuck me..." JiU cursed herself.

-

The air in the dining room was tense around the Dreamcatcher. Jurina, Calintz, and Nana were the only chatty ones that morning, planning the tentative for the Dreamcatcher trip around Japan.

The English breakfast Calintz made for them was scrumptious, but it felt like sand in JiU's throat. Last night she and SuA had a huge fight over what Yoohyeon had said. So much that JiU got herself a slap across her face. Yoohyeon just stared at the two of them, scared out of her wits.

SuA just silently ate her breakfast like nothing happened, glaring at JiU once in a while. When their eyes met, JiU quickly looked down at her plate.

"Damn, she's scary. I rather face Nemesis a thousand times over than angry SuA." JiU thought to herself. Suddenly Siyeon's phone rang. It was Joy. 

"Heya Joy! What's up?" Siyeon answered cheerfully. She stood up and took her call away with her.

"Joy?" SuA raised her eyebrow. Handong and Dami just shrugged their shoulder. JiU took the opportunity to break the silence.

"Well, they sure go-"

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear anything from you today." SuA cut JiU off sharply. JiU immediately zipped her mouth shut.

"Wow..." Handong mouthed the word to Dami. Dami winked back at Handong. Siyeon came back looking happy.

"Cal oppa. Can we add one more person for the trip? If it's okay with you." Siyeon asked Calintz.

"Sure. The more the merrier. Who's coming?" Calintz smiled.

"Joy from Red Velvet. She's currently in Japan right now." Siyeon replied.

"Alone? What she's doing here anyway?" JiU asked Siyeon.

"Yes. Since there is no detail for RV, she took the time to explore Japan. Can she join us, oppa?" Siyeon asked Calintz again. 

"Of course, dear. Just tell her to stay put. We will pick her up later. Where is she now?" Calintz asked back.

"Wait... Somewhere called Inu...Yama?" Siyeon read the text message Joy sent her.

"Oh! That right next door. Just less than half a hour from here. Tell her that we'll be picking her up. Well, we start our journey after you guys done with breakfast then." Calintz clapped his hands.

"Yay! Thanks oppa! I'll tell her then." Siyeon immediately texted Joy.

After breakfast, JiU helped Calintz did the dishes. Calintz refused the help at first, but JiU insisted.

"So, how's thing with you and SuA?" Calintz asked out of nowhere, which caught JiU offguard.

"Oh, that? Sure. We're good." JiU lied, making Calintz laughed.

"Oh, dear. You really are a bad liar." Calintz laughed 

"No lie. We're good." JiU tried to defend her lie.

"All of us were eavesdropping outside your room last night, you know?" Calintz grinned.

"Shit...." JiU muttered under her breath.

"Look. Here's a piece of advice. She was pissed because she found out about it from others rather than your own lips. Not that she minded the kiss. She understood the circumstances, but what hurts her was that you didn't come clean at first. That's double blow right there." Calintz chuckled.

"Oppa, what should I do? She's really mad, and REALLY scary. I really don't know what should I do here." JiU set down her plate, she started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. That's relationship for you. There's never a smooth sailing. Sometimes there are storms you guys have to push through." Calintz pulled of his gloves and patted JiU's head.

"I really love her. I don't want to break up because of this stupid thing. It was just a heat of the moment." JiU tears fell heavy.

"But a wrong is still a wrong, no matter how you tried to justify it. Look, it was silly to break up over a kiss. Are your love that fragile? You two have gone through hell and back. I can tell for sure SuA will not break up for you." Calintz wiped JiU's tears with his finger.

"Just do what you do best. She's mad, yes. But pull her gently towards you. Give her assurance that your love for her will never unwaver, that the kiss you gave Yoohyeon is just a platonic kiss. Most of all, accept and admit that you've made a mistake. Seek for her forgiveness sincerely. Anything less than that, prepare to say goodbye to SuA." Calintz gave JiU a gentle smile. JiU nodded and wiped of her tears. They continued doing their dishes in silence afterward.

-

"You guys ready?" Jurina asked them.

"Yes!" The Dreamcatcher replied in unison, throwing their hands in the air. Their faces lit up like middle schoolers on a field trip.

"I felt like a teacher on a school trip." Nana chuckled.

"So, minivans or two by two?" Jurina asked Calintz.

"Let's take the cars for a run. Besides, it's been a while we convoy together. Except for military one." Calintz gave his thought.

"You girls have driving licenses, right?" Nana asked them. All of them nodded.

"Right. Now let's pick your rides." Nana led them to the garage. 

As she lit the light of the garage, the girls gasped by what they saw. Imported supercars and hypercars lined up in front of them.

"Pair up and pick your wheels, ladies. Because Christmas come in October in Japan!" Calintz shouted.

"Oiiii.... Dami! I want this one!" Handong ran towards the Huracan. Dami just smiled and nodded.

"Holy molly!!! Is that a Furai?!" SuA pointed at the car in front of her. Jurina nodded, making SuA whistled as she admired the beauty of the Japanese beast.

"SuA, can you do me a favor?" Calintz pulled SuA aside. 

"Sure oppa. What is it?" SuA beamed.

"Can you drive with JiU? For me?" Calintz gave her a gentle smile. SuA turned serious for a moment.

"Give her a chance, okay? I'm rooting for both of you. I'll let you drive my car over there." Calintz patted SuA arm while pointing to the black Veneno Roadster. SuA's eyes widened as she looked at the car.

"You're kidding me! There only 9 of these models made in the world! How did you get your hands on this?" SuA gasped at the beauty of the Italian monster in front of her.

"I have my way around them. So, deal?" Calintz offered his hand, winking at SuA. She took the hand in a heartbeat.

"Deal! Besides, I'm not that mad at her. Just want to beat the gravity of her mistake into her." SuA smiled while looking at JiU, who still admiring all the cars in front of her.

"Yoohyeon, you with Cal, if that's okay with you. I'm going with Jurina." Nana asked Yoohyeon.

"No problem. I'd love to! I have so much to ask him." Yoohyeon beamed and ran towards Calintz.

"JiU! You're with me! Now, or you're walking." SuA called JiU as she got into the car. JiU quickly ran towards her.

"Unnie, I'll be taking the 918. Joy will be driving with me." Siyeon told Nana. Nana nodded giving her okay.

"So, Naachan. R35 or Venom?" Jurina asked Nana about the car.

"Need you to ask?" Nana smirked as she entered the R35. Jurina shook her head and entered after her.

"Yoohyeon, over here." Calintz called Yoohyeon, unlocking his Ford GT. 

With a push of a button, all five monsters roared, vibrating the garage. As the door of the garage opened, one by one they exited the mansion.

First stop? Joy. Then, Hokkaido, beginning their vacation in Japan.


	29. Blooming Flowers of Hakone

Joy gaped as she saw exotic cars lined up in front of her. Suddenly Siyeon came out from one of them, running at her. Siyeon hugged Joy tightly, while Joy still stuck at her first thought.

"Joy!!!! I missed you! How have you been?" Siyeon was so happy upon meeting Joy. Joy's eyes still at the cars.

"Okay. Are we going to a supercar expo or something?" Joy looked at Siyeon.

"What? No. Cal oppa wanna have a convoy over Japan. So we're taking a car each." Siyeon explained to Joy.

"Ouh... Eh? What? Eh?" Joy still couldn't believe her eyes. Siyeon dragged Joy and put her stuff in the trunk. Joy put on her seatbelt, still in a daze.

"Okay. First we go to Gifu, and worked our way up city by city until we reach Wakkanai. Jay, whose driving in the lead car?" Calintz spoke through the car comm.

"Naachan. Race you to Gifu?" Nana giggled.

"Ouh, you're on, unnie!" SuA shouted, revving her Veneno.

"Calm down. No racing here. Just leisure driving. I'll book Fuji Speedway when we enter Tokyo for us to have some fun later." Calintz chuckled.

"Hey, oppa. A question. Where is Akina and Gunma anyway?" SuA asked Calintz.

"No such thing. But Mount Haruna is on our way later to the north. I already put that in our itinerary, just in case you girls wanna drift your way uphill or downhill like in Initial D." Calintz laughed. SuA yelled in happiness.

"Alright. Let's go!" Nana kicked the gas, starting their journey to Gifu.

-

They arrived at a ryokan (traditional Japanese inn) in Hakone. The couples each got their own room, leaving Yoohyeon, Siyeon, and Joy in one room. The air around SuA and JiU improved a bit, but traces of ice still can be seen between them. Handong and Dami were in full lovey dovey mode, making JiU desperate to fix her relationship.

"Well, why don't we christen the room first?" Handong hugged Dami and winked. Dami just chuckled and closed the door behind them.

"Urghh.... Good thing Oppa set our room far apart from each other. Those two really can't control their sound outputs." Siyeon rolled her eyes as they entered their room.

"Well, we got Yeri and Wendy for that." Joy gave an awkward laugh.

"Yoohyeon ah, you pick first where you want to sleep." Siyeon smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm fine anywhere, unnie." Yoohyeon politely declined.

"Come now. Don't be reserved." Joy locked arm with Yoohyeon, making Yoohyeon blush.

"Okay... I'll take that side." Yoohyeon pointed where she wanted to sleep.

"Alright. I'm the middle then." Joy unpacked her belongings.

-

JiU and SuA unpacked their things in silence. Until JiU grown fed up of the silence. She started throwing her things and slamming them on the floor. SuA was startled at first, looking at her lover. She just shook her head at JiU's action. 

Suddenly JiU stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. SuA sighed and arranged JiU's stuff neatly for her. JiU walked quickly towards the garden, scratching her head. She took out her cigarette and smoked them. She exhaled the smokes furiously.

The trip was agonizing for her. She tried everything she could, but SuA wouldn't give her a chance. Her patience really have grown thin, and she was about to snap. The only thing stopping her from snapping was what Calintz told her in the kitchen before.

"Fuck.... WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! I ALREADY DID EVERTHING!! WHAT. ELSE. DO. YOU. WANT. FROM. ME?!" She screamed as she punches her forehead. She has totally snapped. Her forehead began to bleed heavily, drenching her face. She fell to her knees, sobbing by herself.

Suddenly she felt someone hugging her from behind.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I thought I was just messing around with you. I didn't know that I've gone too far. I'm sorry, JiU..." SuA cried.

JiU pushed her away, making SuA stumbled on the ground. JiU is really lost now. All she sees are red.

"How dare you?! HOW DARE YOU?!" JiU grabbed SuA's collar, baring her fangs at SuA.

"I WAS EXTREMELY DEVASTATED BY WHAT I HAVE DONE. YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A JOKE?! DO YOU THINK IT WAS FUNNY SEEING ME IN TORMENT?! DO YOU HAVE FUN AGONIZING ME?! I WAS BEATING MYSELF ALL OVER, YOU DID IT FOR FUN?! WHO. THE. FUCK. WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" JiU screamed at SuA's face, her eyes changed. SuA just sobbed watching JiU's face.

"I'm sorry... It was uncalled for. I'm sorry..." SuA begged for JiU's forgiveness.

"FUCK YOU!!!" JiU pushed SuA to the ground, and disappeared into thin air.

"JiU! No.. No! JiU! JIIIIUUUU!!!!" SuA screamed for JiU.

-

"What the hell was that?" Jurina was startled as she heard screaming. 

"Sounds like JiU and SuA. Maybe they were having a squabble." Calintz looked at Jurina.

"That doesn't sounds too good. Should we check?" Jurina getting worried.

"Nah, they'll be fine." Nana scoffed as she folded her shirts. 

Suddenly a while later, their door was wide opened. SuA was panting, in tears. Blood was smeared on her face.

"Oh shit... That doesn't look good at all..." Nana put down the shirts.

"Oppa... JiU... JiU...." SuA stumbled on her words.

"Hey, calm down, dear. Calm down. What happened?" Jurina tried to calm her down. SuA breathed in slowly, calming herself down.

"JiU went ballistic. I know I've gone too far with all my sulking and everything, she snapped. Oppa, please. She's gone. She disappeared. I searched the ryokan, but she's not here. Oppa, please...." SuA begged Calintz.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'll find her, okay? Just stay calm." Calintz patted SuA's arms.

"You should've just stopped when you're ahead. Now we have to find her. Great..." Nana scolded SuA.

"Naachan... She had realized her fault. Don't do that to her, okay?" Calintz gently scolded Nana.

"Sorry. My bad. But where do you think she is right now? SuA?" Nana asked SuA. SuA shook her head.

"Don't worry. I'll find her. Sit tight." Calintz smiled and went out to search JiU.

-

JiU crushed her cigarette box as she lit the last cigarette. She just stared at the river, her mind blank. The cold wind of autumn didn't bother her a bit. The blood had dried on her face, making her face feel sticky. 

"Hey babe? Whatchu doing here alone?" A group of men came towards her.

"Great.... Just my fucking day. What the fuck you want?" JiU spoke in English, making the men startled. 

"Huh, gaijin eh? You, fun? Come?" The men tried to piece a sentence with their broken English. JiU bloodied face didn't bother them a bit.

"What kind of fucking drama is this? Normally people will run when seeing a person covered in blood." JiU scoffed as she switched her speech into Japanese.

"Ouh. You can speak Japanese. Look. You don't look good. Come with us, we'll make you feel better." The men surrounded her, grinning and chuckling. JiU gripped her fists tight, ready to launch.

"Ehem! Guys, mind leaving my daughter there?" Calintz coughed to get their attentions.

"Your daughter? Really? Don't look like one." The men guffawed, calling his bluff.

"Ouh, she is. So, mind leaving her alone? I'll play with you if you don't mind. I'll even pay for you." Calintz smiled as he pulled a katana out of thin air, resting the blade on his shoulder.

The men ran for their life as they saw the katana. JiU smirked at them. Calintz waved the katana, making it disappear again.

"Took me a while to search the riverbanks." Calintz chuckled as she walked towards JiU.

"How did you find me?" JiU sat back down.

"Well, just a hunch." Calintz sat beside her.

"Oppa, you don't work on hunch." JiU scoffed.

"For this, yes. Minzy used to like sitting on the riverbanks. Guess you two were really much alike." Calintz chuckled. He took a bottle of water and a face towel from his bag and used it to wiped JiU's face off.

"Oppa, I can do it." JiU blushed.

"No, no. Let me." Calintz refused.

JiU just let Calintz wiped her face off. She felt something similar of a fatherly touch from Calintz, making her remembering her own father. She started to tear up.

"Omo! Don't cry." Calintz pinched JiU's nose gently, making her cry even harder. She hugged Calintz and cried into his chest. Calintz hugged her back, patting her head. He understood why JiU cried.

"Look, I'm sorry if my gesture reminded you of your father." Calintz spoke gently to JiU.

"Sorry. Once in a while, you reminded me of him." JiU sobbed.

"Hehe. Well, not because of my look, right? I'm more on the feminine side. Hyung was more on the manly side." Calintz tried to make a joke. JiU chuckled.

"To be honest, oppa. I don't remember what my father and my mother used to look like. It has been 18 years since then. With all the chaos, I forgot why I entered the fray." JiU wiped her tears.

"I know. It really easy to lose sight of what you initially worked for. But no worries. I've been working on my end to find your sister and the killers. Also, that aside, can I ask why you snapped at SuA?" Calintz asked her.

"Oh, that? Just frustrated. Knowing she was toying with me while I fucked myself up for nothing. That idiot..." JiU sniffed. She searched her pockets for cigarette, making Calintz offered her one.

"Well, that's youth for you. You still mad at her?" Calintz chuckled, lighting his own cigarette.

"Yeah.... But I still love her. Seriously though, after throwing and cursing right on her face, I really don't know how to patch things up with her again." JiU scratched her nose.

"Easy. Just make love with her. No words needed. As soon as you see her, just hug and kiss her, deep. Then.." Calintz twirled his fingers. JiU laughed hard at the suggestion.

"Oppa, like it is that easy!" JiU snorted.

"Well, that's the misconception in this issue. Screwing and making love are two different things. Screwing, well. Just to have your fun, blowing off steams. Making love however, is where the hearts talk to each other. What couldn't be expressed with words, will all be said through the skinship during the process." Calintz explained to JiU.

"At this point, words can be misinterpreted, causing more damage. For once, let your bodies, your hearts do the talking." Calintz added.

"But what if it fails again?" JiU voices her worry.

"Trust me. I've been married for almost 20 years. That's one of the trade that I'll teach you." Calintz gently pinched JiU's cheek.

"Wanna have some fun? Just the two of us?" Calintz suggested. JiU just nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll call them to tell that you are okay." Calintz flicked his hand, ejecting and AR (augmented reality) interface and placed a video call.

"Cool..." JiU grinned as she watched.

-

"Okay. Shall we wait for you guys for dinner?" Jurina asked Calintz.

"Just proceed without us. Tell SuA not to worry, okay?" Calintz replied.

"Alright. Be safe, you two." Jurina cut off the call.

"Is she okay?" SuA asked Jurina, her eyes still puffy from all the crying.

"She's fine, dear. She's with Cal now. They are going around town to blow off some steams. They might be returning after dinner." Jurina patted SuA's cheek.

"Come on, now. You're in a mess. Join us in the onsen (hot spring), okay? Don't worry about JiU. Cal will stop her from doing anything stupid." Nana smiled at SuA.

-

On the other sides of the ryokan, three women dipped themselves in the onsen. The cold wind of autumn fought with the heat of the water from the onsen, giving off a refreshing and rejuvenating effects on them.

"Ah~ Japanese onsen is as good as the ones in Korea." Siyeon sighed, relaxing her body.

"Yep. What's more unique is the feeling you get from the ryokan." Joy nodded.

"Felt like we were in medieval Japan." Yoohyeon grinned, enjoying the heat of the hot spring permeating her skin.

"You got that right." Siyeon grinned.

"Unnie, I'm sorry for what I did to all of you." Yoohyeon suddenly apologized.

"No need, Yoohyeon ah. All of our bad feelings towards you got away as we punched you that day. So, don't beat yourself over it, okay? We're good."

"Okay. Thank you.." Yoohyeon about to cry. 

Siyeon swam towards Yoohyeon and pushed her head underwater, making she shrieked. Siyeon and Joy guffawed, watching Yoohyeon gasping for air.

"HOT! HOT! UNNIE!!!!" Yoohyeon screamed as she wiped the water off her face. Joy and Siyeon hugged her and showered her with kisses, making her yelp.

"Mmmmwah!!! Don't break your coconut over stupid things like that. When we said we're okay, we are okay. That's how Dreamcatcher and Red Velvet resolves their disputes; with their fists. Once the dusts settled, it settled along with all the ill feelings." Joy explained as she gave one long kiss at Yoohyeon's cheek.

"So, if I hear you apologizing for that again later, I'm gonna kick your butt so hard you have to sit on a doughnut pillow for a week, you hear me?" Siyeon grinned at her.

"Noted." Yoohyeon nodded immediately. She suddenly sneezed.

"Omo! You have stayed too long." Joy patted Yoohyeon's cheeks.

"I think so. I'll be going first then. How about you?" Yoohyeon asked the other two.

"No. We're staying in a bit more. You go ahead." Siyeon waved her off. Yoohyeon nodded and walked away, leaving Joy and Siyeon alone in the onsen.

"So, what's her story?" Joy asked Siyeon.

"Power dispute for the Old Money's throne. She was caught in between. They killed her boyfriend and the boyfriend's family. Tried to kill her too, until we took her in." Siyeon answered briefly. Joy just nodded in silence.

"Hit too close to home?" Siyeon asked Joy.

"Yeah..." Joy gave a painful grin.

"Sorry." Siyeon hugged Joy.

"Don't be. We all got our stories." Joy wiped her tears.

"You don't have to carry the burden on your own, you know? You have me." Siyeon looked into Joy's hazel eyes.

"What do you mean?" Joy replied, confused by Siyeon's remark.

Siyeon pulled Joy closer to her and kissed her lips gently. Joy was so startled she froze. Siyeon broke the kiss and parted Joy's hair behind her ears.

"I might not be as good as Irene, but give me a chance. I'm worthy of you." Siyeon spoke in her whisper, not breaking eye contact with Joy.

"Oh, Siyeon ah... You are who you are, and you are worthy of me. Don't you ever dare lowering yourself in front of me again." Joy pulled her close and returned the kiss, slowly became passionate.

-

They all went to the dining hall for their dinners. A traditional ryokan dinner was laid in front of them. Everyone looked refreshed after their onsen session, in their yukatas (Japanese garment, a casual summer kimono).

"Wow.... Do you guys always eat like this?" Yoohyeon let a gasp as she laid her eyes on the feast in front of her.

"Whenever we have our freetime. Dig in!" Nana invited them.

"Where's Oppa and JiU? Shouldn't we wait for them?" Dami asked them.

"They went out to town. Long story, but he wants us to go ahead without them. They might be back after dinner." Nana explained to them.

"Well, at the very least we don't have to fight for our meals with Park Bom Jr. tonight." Joy grinned.

"Hey, quick question. Do they change the onsen water daily over here?" Siyeon suddenly asked them, only to receive a slap on her arm by Joy.

"No need. The water is flowing water. Why do you ask?" Dami frowned. Yoohyeon suddenly stood up straight, pointing at the two of them.

"You guys had s-"

"Ack- ack- ack!!!" Siyeon and Joy ran towards Yoohyeon and covered her mouth before she could finished her words.

"About damn time. It's really annoying seeing Siyeon tossing around and grinning like an idiot with her phone." SuA grinned mischievously.

"What happened to pining over Irene Unnie?" Handong chuckled.

"Well...... I guess Siyeon captured my heart better than unnie...." Joy blushed red as tomato as she trailed her words.

"Well, I guess flowers still blooming here in Hakone mid autumn." Jurina winked at Nana. Nana just grin and shook her head.

They stayed in the dining hall after their dinner, playing games and teasing each others, until the ryokan staff brought a portable karaoke machine.

"My turn! Wow! They also have Korean songs here." Siyeon commented while picking her song.

"So Chan Whee's Tears? Come on. You won't hit the high notes." Nana smirked.

"Oh yeah? 10 says I can." Siyeon challenged her. Nana raised her eyebrow.

"Really? If you can, I'll give you your 10 and the 918. If you can't, you owe me 10." Nana called her bet.

"Deal. Get ready to lose your car, unnie." Siyeon clicked on the song. She sang through the song perfectly, even hitting all the high notes. Nana mouth hang opened.

"Well, there goes your 918. Hehe~" Jurina mocked Nana.

"Dammit... I really loved that car..." Nana held her face in her hands, admitting defeat.

"Pay up! And Joy, I'm gonna buy whatever you want for this trip!" Siyeon held out her palm in front of Nana, making the others laughed at her remarks.

Once they have their fills of funs, they retreated to their own room.

SuA waited patiently for JiU to come back. A while later, her door opened, with JiU entering the room carrying a couple of shopping bags. SuA stood up watching JiU as she put away her things.

"JiU, I-"

JiU took her bathing items and slowly walked out of the room, leaving SuA alone once again. SuA sat back down on her futon (a padded unsprung mattress originating in Japan, that can be rolled up or folded in two.). Her tears started to roll down her cheeks. She sobbed alone in her room.

JiU came back after her shower. She didn't feel like for a dip in onsen tonight. She has another important thing to do. Her relationship lies on what happened tonight. She sighed and entered the room. She saw SuA was already sleeping in her futon.

She dragged her futon next to SuA's and laid beside her. She turned her body, hugging SuA from behind. 

"Love, sorry I yelled at you." JiU whispered as she kissed the back of SuA's head.

She felt SuA shuddered, and heard a sob. She gently turned SuA towards her. 

SuA is crying. She covered her mouth to muffled her sobbing. JiU gently pulled SuA's hands away, kissing her gently. SuA returned her kiss, a gentle kiss turned passionate. JiU untie the belt of SuA's yukata, and kissed her forehead. SuA held JiU's body tight, her sobbing turned into a soft moan.

No words were needed between them that night. Under the dim light of the night lamp, their hearts did their dialogue for them. Unraveling all the conflicts, repairing the damages of their hearts.

The next morning they woke up earlier than anyone. They took the chance to roam around the garden for a bit before their breakfast.

"SuA ah. I bought this for you." JiU took a small box from her yukata. She gave it to SuA. SuA eyes widened as she saw the inside of the box. It was a matching diamond rings.

"Took a lot of my time yesterday looking for the suitable one. That's why I came back late last night." JiU took one of the ring and put it on SuA's left ring finger.

"Do you know why the wedding ring is worn on the left ring finger? Back in the ancient times, the Romans believed that the vein in the ring finger on the left hand ran directly to one's heart. Because of this belief, they called that vein the "vena amoris" or vein of love. They'd place the ring on that finger that housed the vein of love to signify the romance the newly married couple shares. A pretty adorable physical representation of two hearts being connected, don't you think?" JiU smiled as she held SuA's hand.

"It fits perfectly." SuA started to tear up. She took the remaining ring and put in JiU's left ring finger.

"I know there's no minister to officiate, but I hope with this gesture you will understand how much I love you. I couldn't live a day without you by my side, Kim Bo Ra. For you are my world." JiU kissed SuA's hand. 

SuA cried in happiness, unable to make any reply. She was so touched that no mere words can describe how grateful she is right now. She slowly pulled JiU closer to her and hugged her tightly, sobbing in JiU's chest.

"WHOOOOOO!!!!" Jurina wooed as loud as she could, making them startled. Along with Jurina, the whole gang.

"Viva la romance!!!" Calintz shouted clapping his hands. The rest of them chanted after Calintz.

JiU and SuA froze, unable to decipher the situation they were in right now. It took them a while before JiU returned from her daze.

"YAH!!! How long has you been there?!" JiU shouted at them.

"Since the speech of the origin of why the wedding ring wore on which finger." Dami grinned.

"Damn good speech, unnie!" Yoohyeon wiped her tears, giving her a thumb's up.

"Well, good to see Kim Kim couple got back together again." Nana smiled.

"You done? God, you guys have no sense of privacy!" JiU rolled her eyes.

The event became the main topic during their breakfast that morning, teasing JiU and SuA instead of Siyeon and Joy. 

They repacked their belongings and roamed Hakone before continuing their journey to the next city.

As much as love blossoms in the city of Hakone, a dark shadow engulfed the city of Tokyo. Unknown to them, the claws of the shadow were gripping tight on their nightmares, bidding its time to unleash the horror.


	30. The Ghost Of The Past

"NO ONE SLEEPS IN TOKIYO!!!" SuA sang her heart out as her Veneno slides down the highway of Tokyo. JiU just smiled, listening her girlfriend singing off key to the song on the stereo. 

"Dammit SuA, you're loud!" Jurina yelled through the comm, making her shriek in surprise.

"Leave her be, Jay. Her heart's all fluttery anyway." Nana joined the conversation.

"At least sing properly, damn you! You got a nice singing voice. If you singing off key, at least mute the mic off." Jurina begged.

"Sorry unnie~~ Muting off." She replied playfully as she tap the interface.

"Dang Jurina unnie got no chill." SuA huffed.

"Still can hear you~~" Jurina warned her.

"Oh shit! JiU, help me with this, please?" SuA asked for JiU's help. JiU just chuckled and muted the mic off.

"Crap, that was close." SuA gave an awkward laugh.

"She's cool, so don't worry." JiU grinned.

"You really grown close to them, especially to Calintz Oppa." SuA started a new topic.

"Really?" JiU frowned.

"Yeah. You and Yoohyeon. Well, Yoohyeon is different, since she stuck with oppa because he's the only one that she can discuss at length on her tech talks." SuA replied.

"Well, to be honest I thought of him as a father." JiU smiled.

"Well, he did give a fatherly vibe. I heard he has been married to Jurina unnie and Nana unnie for a long time. How come they didn't have children of their own?" SuA asked JiU.

"He couldn't. He always wanted one, but he couldn't. He shoots blank." JiU looked out through her window.

"That's too bad. He seemed really good with children. Though Jurina unnie and Nana unnie will become tigers around their kids." SuA chuckled.

"Yeah. He said that too. Hehe~" JiU laughed.

They arrived at a mansion just outside the city of Tokyo. It was smaller than the Nagoya mansion, but more than large enough to house all of them.

"Just how rich are you guys?! This must be billions of Yen" Dami gasped as she looked at the mansion.

"Don't ask. You're gonna gone crazy." Jurina fixed her shades as she walked into the front door.

"You guys aren't some drug dealers, right?" Yoohyeon let out an awkward laugh.

"YOOHYEON!" JiU hissed.

"No, dear. Just fortunate enough to have this kind of wealth." Nana pinched Yoohyeon's cheek playfully.

Despite the building's contemporary style, the inside was decorated with traditional Japanese ornaments and decorations. It felt like they went into a Japanese Shogun's castle. 

"Pick your own rooms, ladies. Ours is the topmost floor." Calintz called them. All of them scattered, looking for a room that suited their taste, except for Yoohyeon.

Something whispered in her ears. A soft voice. She looked around to find the source. Her hairs stood on its end. But, there was nothing mischievous about the whisper.

"Find the crow.... My master..." The voice softly whispered in her ears.

"Yoohyeon ah? Yoohyeon?" Siyeon snapped her fingers in front of her face, snapping her out.

"Huh? Unnie? What?" Yoohyeon asked Siyeon.

"You okay? You looked like you were in a daze." Joy frowned.

"Oh, no. Nothing. Just tired with the trip, I guess." Yoohyeon lied. The whisper was no more.

"Stay with us, okay? We really enjoyed having you." Joy smiled.

"Sure. Am I not in the way? With you two just started going out?" Yoohyeon asked them.

"No such thing. We're not a bunch of nymphoes like Dami and Handong." Siyeon laughed.

"You're just jealous, unnie~~" Dami suddenly replied as she went past them to carry her baggage.

But Yoohyeon still couldn't shake the uneasiness. What was that?

-

A blond man walked with his chest out, confidently. He pushed the door of the office opened, his blue eyes scanning the room for what he wanted.

"Ah! Takemoto-san. There you are!" He grinned, but Takemoto shivered in fear as he saw who came into his office.

"Drei-san! What- What are you doing here?!" Takemoto suddenly got up from his chair, backing up against the wall.

"I tried calling you, but you didn't answer. So I made a trip here, if you don't mind." Drei walked around the room.

"Calintz is here in Tokyo. With a couple of girls in tow. I made you an opportunity in Hakone to take him out. But..." he trailed.

"Look, Drei-san. Taking out Calintz means that we will make 44 countries our enemies!" Takemoto tried to reason with Drei.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! No faith at all. That's the beauty of it. The plan with Russia and America failed, so much for the preparation that we've been made. Genesis won't be stopped. Also you have pledged your allegiance to the organization. One should hope you would honor it." Drei grinned at Takemoto.

"Drei-san. This plan is crazy! There's got-" Takemoto was cut off as Drei grabbed him and slammed him onto the table.

"Someone is going to die tonight. Either that tranny or you son. Your call." Drei threw him to the ground and walked out off the office.

-

"Really? You got the idea to develop this AR from Iron Man?" Yoohyeon laughed hearing what Calintz explaining to her.

"I'm telling the truth. We also have his arc reactor powering the mansion." Calintz chuckled.

"Don't tell me you build the armor too." Yoohyeon scoffed.

"Almost. But he thought the consequences not worth of the time. So, he abandoned the project." Jurina answered. 

"Aww..." Yoohyeon pouted. Suddenly she heard the voice again.

"Karasu.... Heed my plea... My master..."

"Do you hear that?" Yoohyeon turned her head, looking around in panic.

"I didn't hear anything. You must be exhausted, honey." Nana patted Yoohyeon's arm.

"No. I heard it a lot ever since I entered this house. Is this place, haunted?" Yoohyeon whispered, her face pale in fear.

Jurina, Nana, and Calintz looked at each other. They really had a massive amount of experience with the supernaturals. 

"Yoohyeon ah. This whisper, what did it say?" Calintz asked her gently.

"You guys must think I am crazy." Yoohyeon scowled.

"No, dear. I'm serious. What did it say?" Calintz expression turned grim. Yoohyeon looked at him, wondering if Calintz is serious or not.

"Crow, Karasu. My master." Yoohyeon stuttered.

"Karasu? Crow?" Jurina frowned. Calintz pondered on this new information he had, and stood up.

"I think I know. Come with me." Calintz asked flatly.

They went to a door leading to a subterranean level. As they went down the flights of stairs, Yoohyeon realized the walls were adorned with weird inscriptions and drawings. Yoohyeon held Calintz's arm tighter.

They arrived to what seems like a vault. Calintz pulled a knife from the thin air, and sliced both of his arms opened. Yoohyeon gasped, trying to stop him but was held down by Nana.

"Just watch." Nana held Yoohyeon back.

The blood dripped onto the floor, but suddenly got sucked into the vault door.

"Izanami, with my blood I request for an entrance into your domain." Calintz said the incantation in a deep inhuman growl. A mural of Izanami suddenly appeared on the vault door, glowing.

"Step into my domain, leaving all hope behind..." A growl replied, opening the vault door. The wound on Calintz's arms has been fully healed as he wiped the remaining blood off his arms.

"I really hate going down here. But I really missed Izanami sometimes." Calintz chuckled as he entered the vault with the rest of them.

"Oppa, what is this place?" Yoohyeon whispered while she looked around her.

"This is actually a sealing vault. I built it with the help of Izanami. Partially, we are in her realm right now. The vault stored artifacts from ancient Japan civilizations. Cursed artifacts." Calintz explained to Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon snorted.

"You're kidding." Yoohyeon scowled in disbelief.

"My dear, there's a lot of things in this world that was kept secret by the ancients. For a reason. Always remember, there's always some truth in the lores and tales of the old." Calintz answered flatly as he walked, searching. Then he stopped in front of a Japanese sword.

"Yoohyeon ah, can you pick the sword up?" Calintz asked Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon gave him a weird look, but Calintz just nodded with a smile.

"Cal, are you sure?" Nana pulled Calintz arm, asking for reassurance.

"We can only hope." Calintz whispered under his breath.

As Yoohyeon picked the sword, she saw a man wearing a medieval samurai armor in front of her. Yoohyeon screamed and fell to the ground, backing up until she bumped onto Calintz legs. She was so pale as if blood had been drained from her body.

"So, it was right after all. You're the one calling her." Jurina smirked. The man in the armor turned his head towards Jurina.

"Why her? She has no affiliation with your bloodline, Taira-dono." Calintz folded his arms.

"She is worthy to carry the sword of Taira..... This katana, is yours through and through....." Taira growled and disappear into thin air.

"Never thought Kogarasu Maru looking for a master. Yoohyeon ah, you okay, love?" Nana pulled Yoohyeon up, dusting her shirts.

"What was that?" Yoohyeon still shaken.

"That, is the source of the whisper. Kogarasu Maru, the oldest Japanese sword ever made. It belonged to the Taira family, forged by the legendary Japanese smith Amakuni during the 8th century." Calintz explained to Yoohyeon.

"People thought the real one was displayed in the Imperial Museum, but this is the real deal." Calintz refrained himself from touching the sword.

"Why was it calling for me?" Yoohyeon came towards the sword.

"It seeking a new master. As you saw just now, the sword has deemed you as it new owner. So, this sword is your. Pick it up." Calintz smiled gently.

"Why won't you pick it up?" Yoohyeon asked Calintz, confused by his action.

"Because only the one that Kogarasu Maru recognized as his master can pick up the sword. Anyone else would be tortured by a thousand cuts before the throat is slit opened." A silky feminine voice suddenly appeared, explaining the reason why.

A woman donned in traditional white silk kimono appeared behind them, wearing a Namanari Noh mask. Once again, Yoohyeon shrieked, gripping Nana's arm with an iron grip.

"This child is the new owner of Kogarasu Maru, I presumed?" The woman tilted her head, her blazing red eyes staring at Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon almost fainted behind Nana, making Nana held her tight in her arms.

"Yes. Izanami-sama, we are humbled by you gracing us with your presence." Jurina bowed her head, followed by Nana.

"If you have finished with your business, I suggest you leave this realm. The oni (Japanese Demon) are getting restless." Izanami held out her hand.

"Let's go Yoohyeon. Pick up your sword. Come now." Nana ushered Yoohyeon, as she picked up her sword. They hurriedly left the vault.

"Calintz, a word?" Izanami turned, facing Calintz.

"Yes, Izanami-sama?" Calintz stopped on his track, signing the rest to leave first.

"How have you been?" Izanami came closer towards Calintz.

"Like always. Tormented beyond relief." Calintz smiled at her.

"I wish I can take it all away, Calintz. I really am." Izanami caressed Calintz's cheek gently. Calintz smiled as she took her hand into his.

"I've been meaning to give you this, but it always went past me." Calintz took off Izanami's mask, revealing a horrid, maggot infested, rotten face. 

Izanami turned her face away from Calintz, ashamed for what her sins has done to her. Calintz turned her face back and touched her forehead gently with his finger. Her face was restored as who she once was, a beautiful maiden. Calintz pulled of a mirror from thin air, showing Izanami her restored looks. Izanami was so surprised she was rendered speechless.

"Izanagi was a fool abandoning his love to fight on her own." Calintz grinned like an idiot.

"Calintz.... Thank you..." Izanami began to cry. 

"Don't be. This is the least I can offer you for you've done for me. So this mask, I'll be taking it with me. I'll be going now. Take care of yourself, Izanami no Mikoto." Calintz bowed his head, leaving Izanami behind.

-

All of them fell silent upon listening to Yoohyeon's story. They stared at the sword in front of them, trying to make sense of the ridiculous story they just heard, except for JiU.

"Well, pull it out! We want to see the blade!" JiU clapped happily.

"Unnie! How can you moved forward so easily?!" Handong shrieked at JiU.

"Ouh, that. Well, Oppa did a demo back in Russia. So, it didn't surprise me that much. Yoohyeon ah. Come on! I wanna see the legendary sword!" JiU made her aegyo.

"Fine..." Yoohyeon sighed as she pulled the sword out of the sheath. The blade shined like it was freshly forged and sharpened. It gave out a regal aura, making all of them wooed.

"Wow.... I'm in love...." Yoohyeon whispered as she looked at her sword.

"After hundreds of years, Kogarasu Maru found his master. Treat the sword well, Yoohyeon ah." Jurina smiled at Yoohyeon. 

"Can I hold it? Please?" JiU begged Yoohyeon.

Suddenly the house went dark, leaving them startled.

"Shit, we didn't piss any supernatural entity, did we?" Joy looked around her.

Hails of bullets came towards them, causing them to go to prone, taking cover under the fire.

Calintz pulled out his Myoho Muramasa. Jurina and Nana followed suit, summoning their weapons.

"Wicked...." Joy whispered in awe, staring at Jurina's Sword of Surtr. Jurina winked at her as she went into cover.

"How many?" Nana shouted.

"Maybe around 30. Alice, disrupt their comm. On you." Calintz gave his order calmly.

"On my go, we rush them. Keep it tight, watch each other back. Keep a couple of them alive for interrogation." Calintz shouted to the girls.

"Can we use our power, at least? Beside Yoohyeon, we ain't got any weapon!" Joy shouted.

"Go crazy!" Calintz winked at Joy. Upon hearing that, each of them unleashed their powers. Joy and Siyeon grinned widely, bumping fists.

"Comm down, Raijin. You're good to go!" Alice reported to Calintz.

"NOW!" Calintz shouted, beginning their counterattacks.

But to their surprises, Yoohyeon was already engaging the enemies in front of them, slashing her enemies as fast as a lightning. It made them stopped in their tracks.

The sword gleamed under the moonlight, as Yoohyeon slashed down her enemy. Her first attack took down 4 men at once, throwing off their formation. Yoohyeon knew what she was doing is wrong, but somehow her basic instinct kicked in for survival, to protect her newfound family.

The men opened fire at her, unleashing hot leads from their AKMs towards Yoohyeon. She spun her sword like a fan, deflecting the bullets. With her free hand she waved, creating the white fog. She directed them towards the men, melting them off.

The girls tried to help her, only to be stopped by JiU and Calintz.

"Why?! We should help her!" SuA yelled at the two of them.

"No, we're only gonna slow her down and do more harm than good. That white fog, it will melt anyone in its way, remember?" JiU held SuA down. SuA remembered how the fog dissolved her hand, decided to stand down, gripping her hands tight.

Contrary to their beliefs, Yoohyeon really can handle herself well despite never receiving any training. It surprised Yoohyeon as well, that she could remain calm despite being fired upon.

"WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE JUST GIRLS!!!" The captain screamed, firing at Yoohyeon. 

Yoohyeon siderolled, evading the fire. She circled the captain and closed in the distance, cutting him into two from head down.

"SHIT! GET BACK! RETREAT! RETREAT!" his second in command gave a retreating order to the remaining men.

"CAL OPPA! HOW MANY DO YOU WANT FOR INTERROGATION?" Yoohyeon screamed for Calintz.

"Three should be okay! And make sure the man giving the order is alive!" Calintz shouted at Yoohyeon.

"Is she for real now?" Siyeon asked them in disbelief.

"Well, you couldn't blame her. This is the first day she's on the ground." Nana chuckled.

"ALRIGHT!" Yoohyeon smiled as she picked her target.

She raised her hand, using the fog to block every exit. Now, the hunters has became the hunted. They were trapped inside the cage with a rabid monster with no means of escaping.

"Okay, you, you, and you. The rest, GOOD NIGHT!!!" she blinked and killed the rest, leaving the three of her choices.

Realizing Yoohyeon was trying to capture them, the CO pulled his sidearm and tried to kill himself to avoid interrogation. But JiU was faster, knocking them out with her punches.

"Unnie! Thank you." Yoohyeon smiled at her.

"No problem." JiU gave her a thumb's up.

The rest of them walked towards JiU and Yoohyeon, assessing the situation. Dami turned one of the body with her foot, looking for clues.

"Well, these looked like JSDF's gears. But the rifle they were using is AKM. Oppa, did JSDF changed their standard issue?" Dami asked Calintz.

"I don't think so. Someone must have trying to pit us against the JSDF. Good job, Yoohyeon ah. You did well." Calintz commended Yoohyeon while patting her head, making her red as a tomato.

"We're taking them in to start the interrogation. The rest of you, can you clean this up?" Jurina asked the Dreamcatcher and Joy while carrying the unconscious enemies on her shoulder.

"No problem. But what do we do with the bodies?" Siyeon asked back.

"Burn them. SuA ah can do that, right?" Jurina winked at SuA.

-

It didn't take long for the Wolfpack to break the enemies, coaxing the information that they need. But, the outcome is gruesome. By the time they were done, the captured didn't look much like a man anymore. Jurina burned their bodies with her fire to ashes.

"Good things we're on their sides...." Dami shuddered.

"True that. Oppa, what did you get?" JiU asked Calintz.

"Later. First we need to get out of here. This place has been compromised." Calintz wiped the blood off his hands and face.

They quickly packed their belongings and went to their cars.

"Jay, burn it down." Nana ordered Jurina to burn the mansion down.

"You sure? This is yours." Jurina reconfirmed her order.

"Yes. Besides, what matters is what stored inside the vault, and Calintz had asked Izanami-sama to bring the vault back to Nagoya." Nana lit her cigarette, confirming her orders. Jurina snapped her fingers, unleashing an inferno which burned the mansion down.

"Poor unnie..." Yoohyeon patted Nana's shoulder.

"Don't be. I always hated the design anyway. Come on, now." Nana smiled at Yoohyeon, guiding her to the car. They left the burning mansion behind them as they drove through the dark of the night to the safehouse.

"Oppa, who's targetting us right now?" JiU asked Calintz through the car comm.

"Someone named Takemoto. But the one behind it? Drei." Calintz answered.

The name caused JiU to become pale. She felt sick through her stomach. The memories from the night 18 years ago rushed back, flashing in front of her eyes. JiU hyperventilated, immense pain pulsing through her chest. Her vision grew dim. The last thing she heard before passing out is SuA screaming her name.

The ghost of her past has come back to haunt her, once again.


	31. Hope For Reunion

JiU woke up in a room. She looked beside her, seeing SuA was sleeping beside her while holding her hand. Her throat felt dry. She maneuvered carefully to grab a water bottle besides her. But the bottle fell on the floor with a thud, waking SuA up.

"JiU ah.... You're okay." SuA hugged her tightly, crying on her shoulder. JiU returned the hug, gently rubbing her back.

"What happened, love? You suddenly went frantic then catatonic before passing out." SuA sobbed as she asked JiU.

"I'm sorry, dear. You must be scared. It was just.... When I heard Drei's name, the nightmare came back to me." JiU whispered, her head hung low. She started to cry.

SuA hugged her again and kissed her head to calm her down. 

"I'm sorry..." JiU sobbed.

"Hush now... I'm here. He's not gonna hurt you anymore." SuA held back her tears. 

It always breaks her heart whenever she saw JiU's crying. It was extremely hard for a strong person to break. A sight of their breaking is never a good sight. She broke the hug and picked up the bottle from the floor. She opened it and gave it to JiU.

"You just rest here, okay? I'll tell the others you've woken up. They were worried sick of you." SuA smiled at her, about to leave the room but was held by JiU.

"Sorry, but I need some strength from you." JiU pulled SuA closer and gently kissed her lips. SuA returned the kiss and kiss JiU's forehead before going to the others.

"Hey, how's she? Has she woken up?" Siyeon asked SuA as she saw SuA.

"She awake and fine. She's resting." SuA took the empty seat beside Handong and took out her cigarette.

"Why was she passed out? Did she tell you why?" Yoohyeon asked SuA.

"She was just spooked. The man named Drei, he and two of his men killed her parent. And those fuckers didn't grant them an easy death. Killed them in front of JiU when she was still a child." SuA exhaled the smoke.

"Poor unnie... That must be traumatic for her." Handong muttered.

"But at the bright side, this is a chance for us to find him for JiU's sake. Maybe a fresh intel on Gahyeon's whereabout if we were lucky. She did say they were looking for Gahyeon too, right?" Siyeon lit her cigar.

SuA just nodded, staring aimlessly, her mind still thinking of JiU.

"I'm sorry. But who's Gahyeon?" Joy asked.

"Oh, that's right. You three didn't know about JiU much. Well, care for a story?" SuA realized something.

She told them everything about JiU's past. Hoping they would understand JiU better. When she finished, the room fell silent. Some of them were crying, the air felt dark.

"Those bastards..." Joy wiped her tears.

"She... just looked so happy and cheerful...." Dami cried.

"The person who smile the most held the most pain inside." Handong sniffed, wiping her tears.

"Unnie, we have to find them. Find Gahyeon and unite her back with her sister. She saved us with her life as an expense." Yoohyeon said to SuA, her voice full of determination.

"Don't be mistaken. She's not saving us to help her for her revenge. She saved us because she understood the pain we've been through. So never do anything on your own. We go if she says go. And that's that." SuA finished the topic.

Right on time, JiU came towards them. She was startled when she saw puffy eyes and runny noses everywhere.

"Okay..... Chill, ladies. It's not like I'm dead." JiU gave them an idiotic grin. Dami stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Unnie, thank you. From now on, I will stay by your side, through hell and heaven." Dami cried in her shoulder.

"Okay.... This is weird. Dami rarely called me unnie... Whoops!! Hey! What's wrong with you girls?!" She was shocked as the rest of them hugged her, turning into a group hug with her at the centre.

"Look, I was just trying to find food. I'm starving as hell. What soap drama development is this, anyway?" JiU frowned, trying to make sense of what happened.

"Read the room, idiot...." SuA gently scolded her, still hugging her tightly.

-

"Still no news from the tac-team?" Takemoto asked his secretary. 

The secretary shook her head. Takemoto grown restless. He has attacked the most influential man on earth. If the hit failed, there's nowhere in this world he can hide. Not only that, 45 countries would come for him to deliver his retribution.

Suddenly he heard a loud commotion outside his office. And gunshots. He scrambled for his gun and pointed it at the door. Suddenly his door burst opened, making him fire his gun blindly.

A grenade rolled onto his feet. It exploded, blinding and disorienting him. His ears ringing, his head spinning. He felt some grabbed his collar and slamming him on the wall.

He saw a demon in front of him, its eyes glowing bright purple. He screamed in fear.

"Hello, Takemoto. Heard you were looking for me..." Calintz growled.

"Lykan, copy everything from the computer. Find his phone." Jurina ordered JiU as she executed the secretary.

JiU plugged in the DSM (Dynamic Spectrum Management) into the computer and began downloading all the data.

"45 seconds." JiU reported.

"Where is Drei?" Calintz asked Takemoto, cutting off one of his ear.

"ARRGH!!! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? YOU'RE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME?!" Takemoto held the side of his head, screaming in pain.

"This is getting nowhere." Calintz pulled Takemoto up and look straight into his eyes. For a moment Takemoto looked in a daze.

"Got it. Wrap it up." Calintz let go of Takemoto and slit his throat.

"Got what?! You just killed him!" JiU yelled.

"Trust him. Is the download done?" Jurina asked JiU.

"Yeah. We're done here." JiU unplugged the DSM and they moved out from the area, going back to the safehouse.

"Oppa! Why did you killed the target? We didn't get anything on Drei!!" JiU yelled at Calintz, throwing her rifle onto the table. The rest of the girls was startled by JiU's action.

"Except I did... You just didn't see it...." 

Calintz's voice reverbed in her head. She looked around her quickly and looked back at JiU.

"You! Did you just..." JiU frowned in confusion. Calintz winked and smiled at her, his finger's on his lips, a cue to JiU to keep her silence.

"No way..." JiU just realized what just happened.

"This is our little secret, okay? Never ever tell anyone...." 

JiU just nodded her head. Calintz patted her head and walked away.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Yoohyeon came at her.

"Yeah. Surprisingly. Hey, Yoohyeon ah. You're good at technical stuff right? Can you decode the data inside this?" JiU passed the DSM to Yoohyeon. 

"Should be no problem. But I need a laptop to decode." Yoohyeon replied.

"There's a couple of rugged laptop in the inventory. Naachan, can you help her?" Calintz answered.

Nana nodded and led Yoohyeon away to start decoding the DSM. JiU pulled Calintz away and started asking him questions.

"You said you have everything you need. What is it?" JiU asked him.

"Yes. Drei and his men, what they looked like, and which organization they are working for. For now just rest, okay? I need to compile the information for briefing tonight. So in the meantime spent some time with SuA, okay? She still looked worried from before. And I assure you, we got them all this time. Let us adult do the works now. You kids has done enough for today." Calintz gently pinched JiU's nose, making her squinched her nose. 

"Okay... If you said so." JiU nodded and went to find SuA.

Calintz went into his room to start compiling all the intel.

"Minzy, we're close. I'll unite your kids again. That, I promise you." Calintz muttered under his breath.

-

"Fwaa~~ I know these were takeouts, but daaaamn that was godly delicious." JiU huffed, patting her bulging stomach.

"Aish!!! This pabo. Yah! Mind your manner!" SuA scolded JiU.

"Good things you bought a couple of extra servings...." Jurina stared at JiU in disbelief.

"Yeah.... Boy, that kid can eat." Calintz chuckled.

"Oppa? There's puddings in the fridge, right?" JiU walked to the kitchen, making Nana choked on her yakisoba.

"You got to be kidding me... You still hungry after all of that?! You just five servings of extra large yakisoba!" Nana yelled at her.

"That was dinner. This is dessert." JiU brought several cups of puddings to the table.

"Oh. You brought pudding for us!" Yoohyeon exclaimed and tried to grab one, only to get a slap on her hand by JiU.

"Eeek!!!" Unnie!!" Yoohyeon yelped.

"That's all hers" Siyeon warned Yoohyeon.

"Now I get why they called her Park Bom Jr.." Nana shook her head.

After dinner, they gathered for a briefing.

"Okay, in the packet in front of you is the intel for our mission. Sorry, Joy. I'm loaning you from Red Velvet for a bit." Calintz nodded at Joy. Joy just smiled and waved.

"Takemoto is just a pawn. The real person behind the attack is this guy, Drei." Calintz pointed to the picture on his projected AR. JiU's heart started to race at the mention of the name, only to be calmed down as SuA held her hand.

"They are a part of a secret organization called The Seers. Their aim is of course the cliche one; world domination. They were targetting me that night, not you girls. I apologized for dragging you girls in this." Calintz bowed his head.

"Don't be, oppa. You're family. Why are they targetting you, anyway?" Dami asked Calintz.

"Despite how he looked, this guy over here is the most influential person on earth, mainly in the military world. 45 countries had pledged allegiances with him for what he had done for them. So, taking him out will definitely break out a full scale war." Jurina explained to them.

"Really?! Oppa is that powerful?!" Yoohyeon gasped. 

"Well, the Wolfpack, anyway. Back to the point. This organization, they are usurpers. They infiltrate, sabotage, toppled a country for their own gains. They have a base in Japan. But considering the scale of their operation, I dare say they have footings in almost all countries all over the world." Calintz took out his cigarette.

"Why my family? Why me?" JiU held back her tears, her voice cracked.

"I can only think of one reason. Minzy's researches. Minzy did a lot of technological researches, way ahead of our times. She had made all the comic books technologies into reality. But it's just a theory. Might be more behind it. But they will pay. That, I can promise you." Calintz assured JiU.

"And another good news. We found where Gahyeon is. At least the country she's in." Calintz smiled. JiU perked up upon hearing it. 

"Where is she?" SuA stood up straight.

"Prague. We don't have the exact location, but it's start." Calintz grinned at JiU. JiU cried in happiness. After 18, years, she has found her little sister.

"Here comes the fun part. Since The Seers is eager to plunge the world into chaos, let's play with them." Calintz smiled.

"Are you saying we're reinstating into Shadow Corps?" Nana beamed.

"Yep. Besides, come on. Russia has lost its effect. Normal is boring. You feel it too, right?" Calintz raised his eyebrow at Jurina and Nana.

"Miru and Gekikara would be extremely elated by this." Nana clapped her hands happily.

"Good to be in the midst of death again." Jurina grinned happily.

"Why are you guys so happy with this? The world is threatened right now." Siyeon frowned at them.

"We're war junkies. We get our fixes from the death and torment of our enemies." Nana gave an evil grin.

"But don't worry. We're the good guys. Only the bad guys will be experiencing our wrathes." Jurina chuckled.

"For now, we have two assignments. Destroy their Japan base and clean Japan from their influences, and two; find Gahyeon. One team to chase the lead on Gahyeon in Prague, the others will be with me for the preemptive strike on the base." Calintz gave his order.

"Prague team. Hands up!" Jurina called.

All of the Dreamcatcher except JiU and Siyeon raised their hands, making them surprised.

"JiU unnie, Siyeon unnie. Why you're not raising your hands?" Handong asked them.

"Sorry, Handong. I'm staying with Joy, if you don't mind. Also, I want to dig more on this Seers. For JiU." Siyeon looked at JiU, smiling.

"And JiU ah, you?" SuA asked.

"As much as I want to find my sister, this issue takes precedent. SuA, please find her. Bring her to safety." JiU looked at her, her tone was serious.

"You sure, dear? You can meet your sister." Jurina asked JiU.

"Yeah. I've waited 18 years. What's different for a couple of days more?" JiU assured her.

"It's decided then. Prague team, pack your bags. You're flying in tomorrow." Calintz ended the briefing.

JiU helped SuA packing her things that night. Then SuA broke the silence.

"JiU ah. Tell me the real reason why you're not coming with us to find Gahyeon." SuA asked while folding her jeans.

"I told you, what happening in Japan takes precedent." JiU answered flatly.

SuA grabbed hold of her hands and sat her down on the bed. She knelt in front of JiU, looking into her eyes.

"Honey, tell me the truth...." SuA whispered, caressing JiU's cheek.

"I..... I'm afraid. Look at me. I'm a monster, killing people and everything. These hands...." JiU started to cry.

"Hey.. hey... You did it to survive. To save the innocents. You're a heroine. You're not a monster. Never was, and never will be. Come with us, okay? We need our leader." SuA calmed her down.

"Let me think about it. Thanks, love." JiU gave SuA a kiss on her cheek and left the room. SuA sighed and returned to her packing.

JiU walked out from the house and looked at stars above her. Sky of autumn night in Japan was beautiful. Her doubt faded along with the condensed air of her breath. SuA was right. She shouldn't be ashamed for what she did. Because she did it in the name of freedom and peace. Yes, initially it was out of revenge but as time went by, it changed. Now, it was for creating a better world. 

She understood she wanted to go to Prague, to find her sister. But her heart cried out to her, Gahyeon can wait. The world is under a great threat. The Seers. A secret organization born for world domination.

She sighed and scratched her head. She clicked her tongue in annoyance. 

"Gahyeon ah... Wait for unnie..." She whispered as she took one last look at the sky above her.

The next morning, three SUVs came at their hideout. The girls was startled by the unannounced visitors, readied up for incoming attack.

But what threw them off was the Wolfpack just waltzed outside like it was nothing. And what surprised them more was who the visitor was.

"Oh my god.... It was the Prime Minister of Japan, Sasayama Suzuka!" Handong gasped.

"Hello, Karin-chan. It's been a while." Suzuka greeted the three of them with a smile. Calintz, Jurina, and Nana did a 90° bow and shook her hand.

"Oh, come here, you three rascals!" Suzuka hugged them tightly.

"Lady Suzuka, good to see you too. And it's Calintz. Ka-lin-tsu. Karin is a girl's name." Calintz gave an awkward smile, giving her the pronunciation of his name.

"Ack! Karin, Calintz, Boombayah. Who cares? Pick a name that easy to pronounce next time. Like Lisa or Jennie or Rosē. Or Jisoo. Easy." Suzuka retorted.

"Whoa there. How did you know them Blackpink? That's epic..." Jurina chuckled.

"Hey, I might be a Prime Minister now, but I used to be a lead guitarist back in my days. Besides, they make catchy tunes. And you should check out Jisoo's ass. Fine piece of art!" Suzuka ended her last sentence with a whisper.

"Nah, I'm more into Rosē's." Nana nodded. Jurina nodded in agreement

"Look, sorry to butt in, no pun intended, on who in the BP got the best ass, but we're on the clock now." Calintz warned them.

"I know, I know. Yeesh... Still a killjoy! Where are the girls?" Suzuka clicked her tongue. Calintz called the Prague team over and asked them to introduced themselves.

"Okay, SuA, Dami, Handong, and Yoohyeon. I'm Sasayama Suzuka, PM of Japan. Quick question. Have you heard the latest release from BlackPink, Kill This Love?" Suzuka posed them a question.

"Lady Suzuka!" Calintz cried out, didn't believe what he just heard.

"Owh, come on!!! They need to know, BlackPink in your area!" Suzuka pumped her hands in the air. The girls just looked at her in disbelief.

"Alright, alright. Load up, ladies. I'm escorting you to the airport." Suzuka chided, pointing to her SUVs.

Before they started their journey, JiU came forward to give them her final words.

"Girls, watch each others back out there. Yoohyeon, you are the newest member of Dreamcatcher. You have much to learn, but for now we couldn't spare our times to train you. So, you have to learn on the job. I entrusting Yoohyeon and Gahyeon in your hand. SuA, you will be their CO. Dami will be your second in command. Once things here is wrapped up, Siyeon and I will hook up with you in Prague." JiU gave out the order.

They hugged each other before beginning their journey, bidding their farewell. JiU pulled SuA aside.

"Love, be safe okay? Stay alive till I get there." JiU said as she gave a deep kiss to SuA.

"I will. You too, sweetheart. Watch each others' back. I will be waiting for you and Siyeon in Prague with Gahyeon. I promise you I will find your sister and reunite you with her again." SuA caressed JiU's cheek. SuA kissed JiU's forehead before getting in into the SUV.

"Well, that was beautiful. And here I was, trying to reel that SuA in." Suzuka sighed in frustration.

"Try it. JiU-chan will shoot you with lightning." Calintz laughed.

"Alright. Let's go." Suzuka went into the SUV, driving away.

JiU just watched the SUVs drove away from her, her heart prayed hard for their safety.

"Don't worry, honey. They'll be fine." Calintz held JiU's shoulder, assuring JiU.

JiU just nodded, hoping that everything will be fine.

"Russia was two month out, now we have a new one. It really makes me wondering, do evil takes vacation like us?" Joy sighed.

"Well, when we meet them later, we ask. Okay?" Siyeon smiled at Joy.

Joy was right to ask that question. The conflict of America-Russia was two months ago, and now they got The Seers on their list. When did Evil take her vacation, or will she ever takes one?


	32. Family Is Not Bounded By Blood

JiU grown restless from all the waiting. She has been smoking her cigarette like a Tic-Tac. Cigarette butts and ashes scattered on her feet. She opened the second pack of cigarettes, only to be stopped by Siyeon.

"JiU, enough. You've gone through the first box in two hours. Are you trying to give yourself cancer?" Siyeon scolded her. JiU ignored Siyeon and lit herself a new cigarette.

"What's taking them so long? They should've be back by now." JiU hissed, scratching her head.

"Unnie, be patient. We need to wait for them." Joy tried to calm JiU down.

The reason why JiU grew impatient was the Prague team has found where Gahyeon is. But the bad news is they also found a lead on The Seers in Prague. While Dami, Handong, and Yoohyeon went for reconnaissance, SuA was left alone with Gahyeon.

SuA reported that she had made contact with one of the Mdm. Schneider's man, but since then there was no contact or report from them. JiU was afraid for her team's safety. 

Suddenly the comm buzzed on. JiU perked up and answered as quickly as she could.

"Lykan. What's the sitrep?" JiU rushed in.

"Nero here. We're a go. I repeat, we're a go." Nana reported.

"Finally!!! Ladies! Let's roll!" JiU grinned and picked up her gears. Siyeon and Joy cheered and followed behind JiU into the SUV.

Once settled, JiU pushed the gas pedal, making the SUV roared along the road to the rendezvous point where they will meet the Wolfpack. 

Tonight will be stained red with The Seers' blood. It's time for The Seers to recognize that their aim for world domination will not be easily achieved. There are angels of freedom they need to face before their malicious intention became reality.

-

Calintz, Jurina, and Nana waited patiently for their juniors to park their SUV. Calintz beamed seeing the three of them coming towards him.

"Whoa Oppa! What are you wearing?!" JiU was shocked to see the body armor the Wolfpack were wearing. 

It was an onyx colored, full plated armor with a wolf head engraving across the breastplates. Their bladed weapons were attached on their back. At a glance, they looked like characters from fantasy games.

"Holy shit!!! Are we going to a cosplay convention?" Siyeon tried to muffled her laughter.

"No, but this armor was made based on Iron Man's armor. Except for its weapons. The armor was made with titanium fused Damascus alloy and it can withstood up to 20mm round. Water proofed, chemical inert, shock and vibration proof, so you wouldn't have to worry about grenade. The larger ordnances are different story. It doesn't squeak, so you can maintain stealth while wearing it. For us Wolfpack, we fashioned it based on medieval warriors. And most of all, lightweight and reverse the body heat into cool air, so you won't swimming in your sweat in this." Calintz explained to them.

"This is our default outfit in Shadow Corps, designed by Calintz. Here's yours." Jurina slammed her hand on the ground, suddenly three armors emerged from the ground. The Juniors' eyes were gleamed in excitement at the sight of their armors.

"Whoa.... You really are Tony Stark's reincarnation." JiU whistled as she admires the armor.

"Won't it disrupt our power?" Joy asked. Calintz smiled as the three of them enveloped themselves in their power. Joy nodded, satisfied.

"This is coded. So only you can wear it. If anyone else tried to wear it, it will self destruct. If someone try to pry it open, it will unleash a hundred amp of electric, unless your teammate the one doing it." Nana explained to them.

"So which one is which?" Siyeon seemed eager to try it on.

"The left one is JiU's, middle is Joy's, that one is Siyeon's." Calintz pointed.

As they stood in front of their armors, it opened automatically, allowing them to wear it. The Juniors held in their excitement, trying hard not to shriek in joy.

"So that's why you told us to wear the skintight suit. So that we can wear these!" Joy exclaimed.

"Yes. The suit acts as an armor too. It can withstood any small arm projectiles." Jurina nodded.

"Can we keep it? Please? I'm already in love with this...." JiU begged Calintz. Calintz let out a chuckle.

"It's already yours. I already planned to fit 21, RV, and DC with this armor. So you three are the luckiest first. But I need to discuss with you guys first for team's aesthetic value. For now, these are just black canvas." Calintz smiled.

"Oppa...." JiU ran towards Calintz anf hugged him tightly. Calintz just laughed at her action.

"Now, now. We got jobs to do. The faster we finish this, the faster you can go to Prague." Nana clapped her hands.

They went into a carrier, and drove to The Seers base. Even when wearing the armor, their movements did not feel restricted at all even though it was a bit bulky. But JiU realized something.

"Oppa, where our guns? Are we storming the base empty handed?" JiU voiced her concern.

"No guns. We'll be unleashing our full power. We're sending a message, that there is a supernatural forces out there guarding the world against their wicked ambition. You have the nanotech masks right?" Calintz asked the Juniors. All of them nodded in unison.

"Once we're there, conceal your faces. 100% from the start. No hold barred. But keep the damage to the facility to the minimum. We need to extract the info." Nana ordered them.

"Oh, also. Leave none alive. Kill them all in extreme prejudice." Calintz gave out the rule of engagement.

-

As the battle heated up, JiU comm suddenly buzzed in. She tapped it on.

"Annyeong! Hey boss, busy?" SuA asked cheekily.

"THE FUCK YOU WANT, SuA?! I'M FUCKING BUSY HERE!!" JiU screamed into the comm.

"Nothing. Just asking. You know? The filet mignon at Hotel Lustig is excellent, you know? And the pairing wine? Wooowhee!! Excellento!!!" SuA spoke lazily.

"SUA!!!!!! SHIT!! LEFT SIDE!! LEFT SIDE!!! SUA! I'M CUTTING OFF!!" JiU screamed angrily while shouting at Nana. 

The enemies started to fill in their left flank. Nana dashed forward, swinging her scythe, cutting a couple of enemies into to. JiU lunged forward with her lance, piking her enemy's head. SuA spoke lazily into the comm, disregarding the chaos.

"Wait. I have your sister with me here. She's doubting whether you really sent me for her or not. Can you tell her that you really sent me to her?" SuA asked while lazily picking her ear with her pinky.

JiU's ears perked up upon hearing Gahyeon's name. So Gahyeon is okay. A part of her felt extreme relief knowing SuA and Gahyeon were okay. The other part of her still worried about Handong, Dami, and Yoohyeon. 

Especially Yoohyeon, since she's too green but have to plunge into chaos despite having any combat training. She did hope what she had shown at Nana's mansion can keep her safe. JiU hugged a corner and cleared her throat.

"Gahyeon ya. It's me JiU unnie. Sorry but imma bit busy right now. Just trust SuA okay? I'll be coming for you soon. Pass the phone back to SuA" JiU answered quickly. She heard Gahyeon sniffing before passing the call back to SuA. It cracked her emotion a bit.

"Yo, boss. You tell her right?" SuA asked.

"YEAH! KEEP HER SAFE, O- FUCK!!! ARGH... SUA! KEEP HER SAFE OKAY?! I WILL BE THERE IN 72 HOURS." JiU ordered SuA.

"Will do. So, what you're weari-" JiU disconnected the call and continue battling The Seers' minions.

The minions have no chance against them. Their bullets didn't seemed to have any effect on them whatsoever. It felt like they were battling a paranormal entities entirely.

The enemies broke their ranks, beginning to flee for the sake of their lives. But their escape routes were cut off by Jurina. Jurina slammed her hands on the ground, encircling the perimeter of the base with thick roaring walls of fire.

"You will not escape..... The only escape for you is death..." Calintz roared in a monstrous growl, echoing all over the base.

And as Calintz ordered, none of The Seers was left alive. The sight was unruly, the sight of Hell. Proof of the base had been attacked by supernatural entities. Smokes were blinding, the rancid smell of blood and guts choked the air.

Calintz snapped his fingers, emitting an electrical pulse. Jurina turned to him.

"Raijin, anyone alive?" Jurina asked him.

"No. First objective complete. Second objective, commence." He gave the order. 

All of them started gathering every intel they could amidst the sea of the deads. But they seemed unfazed. 

"Lykan, who called just now?" Nana asked through the comm.

"Medusa. She got the package, safe and sound. They holding up at the safehouse." JiU reported.

"Any news on Yeomna?" Calintz asked her.

"None so far. I'm done for my section. How copy?" JiU asked for a sitrep.

"Waiting for Center and Viper." Calintz reported back.

"Viper done. Going to Center's position." Joy reported and made her way to Jurina.

It took them a couple more minutes to finish their intel collection. Once done, they moved out from the AO, leaving the hell they have created behind for The Seers to see as a warning for them.

"Fuh~~ this armor is sooo cool!!!" Siyeon giggled, checking out her armor.

"Yeah! Look! I was rained by bullets, not even a scratch!! Iron Man should've learn from you, Oppa!!" Joy showed Siyeon her armor. Calintz just chuckled at their remarks. But what caught his attention is JiU. All through the drive she was in silent.

"Don't worry.... Dami and the rest will be fine.... If you're worried about Yoohyeon, you're wasting your time..." Calintz's voice reverbed in her head. JiU stood up straight, staring at Calintz through the rearview mirror.

"Nephilim isn't built like us..... Their other half's abilities will be absorbed into them, so whatever their other half can do, they can do it too.... Combat wise, they are more adapted than us...."  
Calintz explained further and winked at JiU.

"So... Don't worry.... They will be fine.... Believe in them..... I promise, I'll get you to them in less than 48 hours....." Calintz assured her.

JiU relaxed up after hearing what Calintz had told her. He was right, each and every one of them are trained warriors with superpowers. Besides, Prague is Red Velvet's playground. They have all the necessary help they need over there. Irene would be surely be more than happy to lend them a hand in times of need.

She lit her cigarette and smiled. 

"Appa, can we go eat outside today? I'm sick of takeouts... And I want to drink too..." JiU went forward, hugging Calintz from behind.

"Sure, whatever you want, nae sarang." Calintz played along, patting her head.

"Wait... Did you just called Cal 'Appa'?" Jurina frowned at JiU, couldn't believe what JiU just called her husband.

"Yeah, so? Problem, Umma?" JiU replied cheekily. 

Nana just guffawed, coughing as she choked on her smoke. Siyeon's and Joy's mouth gaped opened, couldn't believe their ears.

"Why are you laughing, Umma? You are my Umma too!!" JiU hugged Nana, her aegyo on max.

"Oh, hell no!!! Jurina can be your Umma, or Chaerin. Leave me out of it. I'm Unnie. Unnie! Nana Unnie! Nana Onee-chan!" Nana shrieked as she struggled to break free of JiU's hug.

"Siyeon! Joy!! Help me!! God, this baka (idiot) is damn strong!" Nana yelled at Siyeon and Joy for help.

"Okay, Umma." Siyeon teased Nana, helping her out.

"UNNIE!!!!" Nana screamed. 

The carrier was filled with their laughters as it slided down the road.

-

Exactly as Calintz's promise, their mission finished less than 48 hours. 31 hours to be exact. Most of Seers' cells within Japan has been cleaned up, leaving up strays. But Wolfpack would handle the rest. It's time for Dreamcatcher to be together, and JiU to be united with her sister again.

Joy stayed behind to help the Wolfpack and also since Red Velvet is on their ways to Japan to reinforce Wolfpack in liberating Japan from Seers grip, and Korea is their next objective.

Siyeon kissed Joy deeply, her heart grew heavy to leave her girlfriend behind.

"It's not forever. I'll try to meet you whenever I can." Joy gave Siyeon a peck on her lips. She gently caressed Siyeon's cheeks with her hands.

"Stop the tears, kids. Santa came bearing gifts." Jurina interrupted them. She gave them both a small box each. They were crystal pendants.

"The pendants acted as a teleportation device. I asked Sayanee to make it for you two. You grab hold of them, and wish to be beside the person in your head. You will be teleported beside them in no time. To teleport back, just repeat the process. But call the other end, first. You wouldn't want to be teleported next to them went they were in toilet or whatever." Jurina explained to them.

Siyeon and Joy hugged Jurina in tears, extremely happy for the gifts they just received. Now, they can be together whenever they want.

"Umma, thank you...." Siyeon thanked Jurina, her tears dampened Jurina's shoulder.

"Oh, you're calling me Umma too... Oh fine... I always wanted kids anyway." Jurina sighed, patting both of them.

"Two kids in less than a week. When you give, you really didn't hold back, huh?" Jurina thought to herself, looking at the sky, smiling widely.

JiU hugged Calintz tightly. Despite what she said before, she really thought Calintz as her father. She broke the hug and smiled at him.

"Thanks for everything. If not for you, I wouldn't be able to find my sister. Thanks, Appa." JiU beamed a wide smile at Calintz.

"No problem at all. Happy to help." Calintz pinched JiU's nose playfully.

"Still calling him Appa, huh?" Nana chuckled.

"Let her be. Besides, I kinda liked it. Appa...." Calintz winked at Nana. 

"Well, God do listened to your wish for a child. Though He gave you a bigass child." Nana chuckled, pointing at JiU, making JiU pouted.

They grouped up and walked towards the private jet. Before JiU and Siyeon embarked on the plane, Nana called out to them.

"If you ever need anything, just call us, okay? Our door is always opened for Dreamcatcher and Red Velvet. Come by for Christmas and New Year. Bring Chaerin and the gang with you too. Your Appa and Umma misses you!!" Nana shouted, waving her hands. Jurina, Calintz, and Joy bowed their heads and waved at them too.

Siyeon and JiU waved back at them, embarking the private plane to Prague. 

"Well, that's one epic vacation. Though it's a shame we didn't get to see the northernmost of Japan." JiU stared at the back of Calintz, as he walked away from the hangar. Her tears started to fall without her noticing.

Siyeon looked at JiU and smiled. She understood the reason behind JiU's tears. Ever since Russia, JiU and Calintz were inseperable. At first she thought that JiU has romantic feeling for Calintz. 

But since the day JiU accidentally called him Appa, she finally understood the reason why. JiU looked up to Calintz like a father. When she thought about it, Calintz did give out a paternal feeling about him.

In addition, JiU have only about 3 years worth of memories of her parent. For her now, her father is Calintz and her mother is CL. Siyeon grinned at herself. The concept of family is really weird. Once upon a time, family have to be blood related. 

But now, she got it. Family isn't just about whose blood runs through your veins. It's about who never left your side, stood up for you and believed in you. And for her, they were the Dreamcatcher, Red Velvet, 21, and Wolfpack.

As they touched down in Prague, JiU received a call. It was Dami.

"Dami!! Where were you?! I'm worried sick of you girls. Are you girls okay?" JiU raised her voice out of concern.

"Yeah. We're fine. We're in the chopper right now, about to touchdown and will be making our way to SuA." Dami chuckled.

"Thank God! Wait.... Whose flying to chopper?" JiU frowned.

"Guess who? Yoohyeon. She's unbelievable. We got a buttload of stories to share with you, unnie!" Dami laughed.

"Same here, Dami. Well, we're off to see SuA. Meet you at Hotel Lustig then." JiU smiled. Her heart in relief. Everyone was okay.

"Dami? Are they okay?" Siyeon asked JiU.

"Yeah. They're fine. As guess what? Yoohyeon flying heli now." JiU chuckled.

"No way!!!" Siyeon gasped.

"Yeah. Surprisingly. Come on. Let's meet SuA and my baby sister." JiU put on her helmet and revved the Benelli. Siyeon followed her from behind.

As much as JiU couldn't wait to meet her lover and her baby sister, someone couldn't wait to put a bullet right between Gahyeon's eyes. But JiU didn't know. 

She just didn't know....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: continuation of this chapter is the last chapter of Book 1; The Beginning Of Nightmare. The chapter name is Welcome To The Nightmare: Prologue; Gahyeon.


	33. A Walk Down The Memories' Lane

"So, boss. What are we going to do now?" Yoohyeon asked.

"Well, we are whole now. So, let's say hello to the world." JiU smiled.

"Welcome To the Nightmare" JiU added.

SuA slapped the back of JiU's head, making her yelp. Gahyeon came quickly towards her sister, checking whether she is okay.

"Oww!! Yah!! What's that for?!" JiU yelled at SuA. SuA just giggled, followed by Handong. Dami highfived SuA for what she did.

"Way to ruin the good mood, retard. What nightmare?" SuA laughed.

"Aish... Can you just let me be cool in front of my sister? Damn..." JiU cursed SuA, rubbing the back of her head. 

"I think you deserved that one too, unnie..." Gahyeon grinned at her JiU.

"Et tu, Gahyeon?" JiU exclaimed.

All of them laughed at each other. Despite the chaos thrown at them, they managed to pull through unscathed. 

"Let's get out of here. We got a lot of catching on to do." JiU smiled, kissing Gahyeon's head.

-

Instead of having takeaways at the safehouse, JiU opted for a feast at a Michelin star restaurant. After all the hectic week they had, she felt that her team need to let their hairs down. With the help of Calintz, they booked the restaurant for themselves that night.

"Wow... I always wish that one day I would eat here." Gahyeon said in awe as she entered the restaurant.

"Dobrý večer! Jak se máte? I am Anton Krystof, the owner and chef of this restaurant. Miss Kim and her party, I presume?" The chef personally greeted them at the entrance. The staff lined up in front of them, bowed at them in unison. The Dreamcatcher bowed back, blushing by the niceties shown towards them.

"Good night to you too, Mr. Krystof. Yes, I'm Miss Kim and this is my party." JiU shook Anton's hand firmly.

"Well, if you would follow my maitre d, please? He will lead you to your table." Anton gave the warmest smile, and signalling the maitre d to show them their table.

"Damn.... I really feel I'm a little underdressed for this." Handong looked at her attire; straight cut jeans, pair of sneakers and plain blue shirt. The others weren't so well dressed too, in their most casual attires.

As the maitre d lead them to their table, Handong asked him a question.

"Sorry, sir. Are our attires a bit, well unique for your restaurant?" Handong gave an awkward laugh.

"Oh, definitely not, Miss. Any family of Mr. Calintz is a family of ours. So don't be reserved. He had ordered specifically for us to cater to your party to the fullest this night." The maitre d smiled widely as she pulled Handong's chair for her to sit. Handong smiled sheepishly on the royal treatment she received.

Dami just stared at Handong with an icy glare. Handong locked eyes with Dami, stunned. Then she realised the reason why.

"Panda, relax. This, still belong to you." Handong motioned toward herself, giving a peck on her cheek.

"Good to know." Dami beamed. Handong shook her head and chuckled.

"So, Gahyeon ah. How you feeling? Okay?" SuA asked her.

"Well, despite all the things happened today, I was surprised I can have a normal night." Gahyeon let out an awkward laugh.

"Welcome to the real world, kid. This is your life from now on." Siyeon replied flatly, chomping on the piece of bread.

"Sadly yeah. But enough about work. We can worry about that later. I'm full with anticipation with the dishes here. Knowing Appa, the food here must be heaven." JiU clapped her hand giddily.

"Appa? Is our dad still alive?" Gahyeon gasped. She knew what had happened to her parent, so hearing her father is still alive gave her a shock. 

"Oh, no dear. Just someone that's like a dad to us. JiU called her Appa lately." Siyeon explained to Gahyeon.

"Wait, you call Oppa Appa?!" Dami almost choked on her water

"Yeah... Kinda. But deep down you feel the same way too, right?" JiU pointed out.

"Yeah, but isn't that a bit presumptuous?" SuA asked.

"Nah. They said it's okay. You can start calling Jurina Umma too if you like. I did." Siyeon put the piece of bread in her mouth.

"Wow... That's rich. Now we have parent. A multi billionaire parent. I guess I know what I want for Christmas." Yoohyeon grinned.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Dami asked Yoohyeon.

"The lightsaber. God, that was so cool!!!" Yoohyeon shrieked.

"Well, I still have my 918. Hope I can take it for another spin with Joy later." Siyeon blushed while thinking of Joy.

Gahyeon sat in silent as they were talking among themselves. She wondered how the hell they can sat here chatting happily about Christmas despite the shootings and killings they did earlier today. The killers are still at large, and here they were eating and chatting like a bunch of college girls where everything is fine.

Suddenly she felt someone holding her hand. It was her sister JiU.

"Gahyeon ah, I know what you were thinking. Despite everything that happened, how can we sit here like normal people." JiU said calmly. Gahyeon was shocked that JiU read her mind.

"How can you all be so calm with everything that just happened?" Gahyeon spoke softly so that only JiU can hear her.

"Gahyeon ah, maybe because we have seen so much hell that we considered moments like this our little piece of heaven. So we savour every second of it to the fullest, knowing the next moment like this might not come again." JiU grinned, looking at her team bickering among themselves. JiU words hit Gahyeon so hard that she started to realize everything in front of her.

"Don't worry about them, okay? Unnie promise you. Unnie will protect you. So for tonight, let enjoy this moment together. Order anything you want. Unnie buying." JiU winked at Gahyeon, pinching her cheek.

The pinch went like electricity in Gahyeon. She remembered the sensation that her sister gave when she still a baby. The warmth of her sister's hand whenever she touched her, playing with her. She might be a baby back then, but there's no way she could forget the warmth. 

Tears started to fall on her lap. She smiled, knowing she has really been reunited with her sister. Mrs Schnieder always told her stories about JiU. How back then JiU would always throwing tantrum when she was separated from Gahyeon. How she would be missing in the middle of the night from her bed only to be found spending her night sleeping beside Gahyeon's cradle. How she got into trouble skipping private classes so she could be with Gahyeon.

Even after 18 years, her sister didn't lose hope in finding her. And today, she has been reunited again with her sister. The sniffles turned into a heavy sobs, making JiU panic.

"Yah! What did you do to her?!" SuA yelled at JiU and ran towards Gahyeon, hugging her tightly.

"Wh- what?! I didn't do anything!" JiU started to panic. Gahyeon laughed in her laugh.

"No, no. Just glad. That's all. Unnie, you are too hard on JiU unnie!" Gahyeon hit SuA playfully.

"You might not know this, but that fiance' of mine kinda idiotic sometimes." SuA replied as she patted Gahyeon's head.

"Fiance'?! Since when?!" Yoohyeon blurted out. Gahyeon was shocked too by the news, immediately turning towards JiU.

"Since Hakone. You were there too, remember?" Siyeon hit Yoohyeon's arm.

"I did?!" Yoohyeon seemed the most shocked amongst all of them. JiU and SuA raised their hands, showing them their rings.

"Omo!!!! Congratulations on the engagement!!!" Yoohyeon clapped her hands.

"You're my sister's fiance'?! How come you didn't tell me that?! And unnie, you're a les?" Gahyeon frowned, her head still trying to sort the information.

"Yes. So that hag over there's gonna be your future sister-in-law." JiU laughed. SuA came towards JiU and twisted her ear, making it red.

"Wow, that was too much info to process. But congratulation!" Gahyeon hugged JiU and SuA.

"Alright, alright. Let's make toast. Ehem.. Thank you everyone, for uniting me with my sister again. And to Yoohyeon, welcome to Dreamcatcher. We are happy to have you with us. And Gahyeon, happy to finally be with you again." JiU spoke with her wine glass raised. Gahyeon stood up and raised her glass too.

"I sincerely thanked all of you unnies for saving me today. Thank you for making me able to be with my sister again. And to JiU unnie and SuA unnie, congratulation on your engagement. Don't break it off because I really wanted to see you two in a wedding dresses, walking down the aisle. Salut!" Gahyeon finished her toast.

"What do we say to Death?" JiU thrusted her glass forward.

"See you again soon!" the rest chanted except Gahyeon. Gahyeon was surprised by the morbid responses.

"What do we say to our enemies?" JiU yelled again.

"Welcome to the nightmare!" They answered, and drank their glasses empty.

"What the hell was that?" Gahyeon asked JiU.

"Ouh. Just the way we did our toast." JiU grinned.

"That was disturbing, you know?" Gahyeon replied.

"Wait till you meet 21, Wolfpack, and Red Velvet. You will scream." Handong chuckled.

Right on time, their appetizers came to their table.

"This is the appetizer; Roasted Fingerling Potatoes with Tarragon-Shallot Butter. Please enjoy your meal." The waiter gave a warm smile as she distributed the appetizer.

"I only know potatoes and most of them were lost in translation, but this? I like!! I wouldn't mind getting shot if I am to eat like this most of the time." JiU scarfed down her appetizer as fast as the lightning.

"Mmmm!!! Omo!!! This is jjang!!!" Yoohyeon smiled widely.

Gahyeon finished her appetizer almost the same time as JiU. She looked around to check if there is anymore coming out from the kitchen.

"Gahyeon ah, you okay? What are you looking for?" Yoohyeon asked her. Gahyeon just shook her head and gave a sheepish smile. SuA realized what she was doing and laughed.

"Unnie, why are you laughing?" Handong asked SuA.

"No... Gahyeon looking around if more food is coming out from the kitchen. Hahaha!!" SuA laughed out loud. 

"UNNIE!!" Gahyeon slapped SuA's arm, blushing red in embarrassment. SuA hit the bullseye. All of them laughed at her.

"Hoho? Unnie, you got a new challenger!" Dami laughed, pointing at JiU.

"NEW CHALLENGER!!" Handong mimicked the videogame.

It was not long after the waiters brought out the entrees. All can be heard from their table were the sounds of contented customers. JiU was spot on when she said the food here will be heaven.

They were presented with several kinds of Czechs' traditional sweets for desserts. JiU and Gahyeon couldn't avert their gazes from the desserts as the waiters. The others just smiled watching the two sisters, their resemblances are uncanny.

While JiU and Gahyeon lost in their own worlds while gobbling down the desserts, the rest of them engaged in small talks, catching up on recent events.

"So, Oppa gave you, JiU, and Joy a battle suit?" SuA asked Siyeon.

"Yep! The suit was beyond epic! And don't worry. Oppa said he's gonna make one for each of us, for our default gears." Siyeon nodded.

"Any picture? Come on. Or did you bring it with you?" Dami asked, excited.

"No. One, he still trying to figure out how to make it easy for transportation, two, well. A surprise. But Nana unnie did say to come to their house this Christmas. Who know, maybe it will be done by then." Siyeon shrugged.

"Really?! Can't wait for Christmas. Besides, I really hate getting shot or fragged. Hurts like hell." Handong winced, remembering the agony she felt when got shot.

"Yeah... We can heal alright, but still. The pain was the only thing I'm not looking forward to." Yoohyeon nodded in agreement. The rest just stared at her, frowning. Yoohyeon looked at them, startled.

"Hey, you guys shot Nemesis before. I felt that too, you know?" Yoohyeon made her point.

"That doesn't count, besides- hey, where's all the desserts go?" SuA looked around them for the desserts, only to met JiU and Gahyeon grinning at her, their mouth messy by the crumbs.

"YOU TWO FINISHED ALL OF IT?! I ONLY HAD A BITE OF IT!!" SuA yelled at the both of them. They just shrugged, smiling awkwardly.

"Great... Now there are two of them...." Dami pinched her bridge, sighing.

-

Back at the safehouse, they hung out in the living room, smoking and drinking while continuing with their conversations. Everyone was happy that they are together again. Gahyeon felt like home among them. They were so welcoming and warm.

"So every two years, you moved away?" JiU asked Gahyeon.

"Yes. Oma, I meant Mrs Schneider did so. She always told me that someone out there is hunting for me. That they are the one that killed my family. She did trained me hand to hand combat and how to handle guns. How to survive out there if one day I am on my own." Gahyeon started to cry, remembering Mrs Schnieder. JiU hugged her sister tightly, patting her head.

"That was a lonely life... But rest assured. We're here now. You even have your sister by your side again." Handong said trying to make Gahyeon feels better.

"Yes. And I couldn't thank you enough for that. Anyway, unnie. Did you know Mrs Schneider was ex-undercover agent for Germany? And Mama and Papa were retired soldiers? Don't you think that's why people hunting us? Killed them?" Gahyeon asked JiU.

"Well, one of the reason. Appa said there might be more behind it. Mama was an inventor too. And might be because of this too. Might be." JiU formed an electric orb in her hand.

Gahyeon jumped away from JiU, frightened.

"Wh- what?! You know magic?!" Gahyeon gasped.

"No, this is now magic. You see, our blood is kinda special. We have.... Superpowers." JiU stood up and enveloped herself in electricity.

"S-s-s-so.... What are you?! Do the rest of you have it too?" Gahyeon became terrified of what she saw.

Just like that, the rest of Dreamcatcher followed their leader's lead, unleashing their superpowers. Their hairs and eyes glowing brightly. Gahyeon's eyes was so wide it almost fell out of their sockets.

"Gahyeon ah, this is what your bloodline can do. JiU shared her blood with all of us, saving us from our hells." Yoohyeon smiled gently at Gahyeon.

"I know this is much to take in, but will you listen to our stories?" JiU offered her hand to Gahyeon. 

Gahyeon slided back out of fear, but JiU's smile made her heart telling her to take JiU's hand, telling her it is fine to do so. Surprisingly, despite all the electricity recoursing throughout JiU's body, she didn't feel any shock from it, let alone a tingle. Gahyeon sat back at the chair while the others released their power off.

It took them about an hour and a half for them to finish telling all their stories. By the end of it, Gahyeon got a grasp on everything. Who they were, what they did, the reason why, everything.

"You guys have been living in hell. And here I thought I had it bad. I felt like a jackass now." Gahyeon wiped her tears away. Handong went to her and hugged her, kissing her head.

"Now, now. Don't feel sorry for our pasts. We're happy now, thanks to your sister. She gave us second chances. The best we can give back to her is sticking by her side till Death claimed us." Siyeon smiled while puffing her cigar.

"Aww... That's so sweet. Come here. Let me kiss you, little wolf!" JiU hugged Siyeon and kissed her cheek repeatedly. Siyeon squirmed in disgust, struggling to break free.

"Yeah, even though she's an idiot. JESUS, STOP IT!!!" Siyeon yelled, pushing JiU's face away from here.

"Right! I just remembered something! Wait here." Gahyeon stood up and ran out of the room. The others just looked at each other, dumbfounded. She came back with a ornament box in her hand.

"Oh!! That box! Mama made it for us! I haven't seen it since that day. And here I thought it perished in the fire, but it was with you the whole time!" JiU took the ornament box from Gahyeon as she gave it to JiU. All of them gathered around JiU to look the insides of it 

"Aww~~ JiU... You look so much cuter back then! How did this turned into an ugly ass like that?" Siyeon laughed at JiU as she looked at the picture. JiU blushed red in embarrassment by the remarks. She can only laugh.

"Unnie must've really loved Gahyeon back then. Look. She even made a letter to Baby Gahyeon." Yoohyeon giggled as she read the letter. Dami and Handong tried hard to muffle their laughter.

"Yah!!" JiU yelled at them, admitting defeat.

"But this. This is not the cute part in the box." SuA took the stashes of SD cards and shown it to them. Now that, caught all their attentions. JiU took it from SuA and look at them closely.

"You're right. I know this box well since I'm the one who put all of these in there. But this, this is something else. Was this in here before?" JiU frowned.

"I guess. The first time I have the box is when I made a run to SuA unnie. When I opened it for the first time, it was there." Gahyeon answered.

"Well, might be-" Yoohyeon was cut off by the sound of the windows breaking. Several canisters rolled by their feets.

"FUCK!! GET DO-" JiU screamed, pushing Gahyeon and Handong as hard as she could, throwing them out into the kitchen. 

The canister exploded with a huge bang, sending shrapnels flying at them at 2500 feets per second. They managed to get into cover but not unscathed. Yoohyeon got the full brunt of the explosion, knocking her out in that instance. 

"AAAAARGH!!! FUCK!! FUCK!!" Siyeon screamed in pain. 

The shrapnel glowed white, burning deep in her flesh. The same fate fallen at the rest of them. Their fleshes burnt by the white glowing shrapnels, the room was on fire. The pain was indescribable. Gahyeon tried to run at them but Handong held her down.

"UNNIE!!! UNNIIIIE!!!" Gahyeon screamed in tears, her arms flailing trying to grab her sister who was screaming, burning alive in front of her.

"DON'T!! THAT IS WHITE PHOSPHORUS. YOU GONNA GET BURNED IF YOU TOUCH ANY OF IT." Handong held Gahyeon down. 

She couldn't believe her eyes, her teammates being burnt to death in front of her by the white phosphorus. Their screams echoed, breaking the silent of the night. Their faces melting away by the heat released from the white phosphorus. Whoever did this really meant business. Breaking the Geneva Convention by using white phosphorus to kill.

Suddenly she felt something was thrown at her. It was the stashes of SD cards.

"Run....." JiU said as her eyeballs melted off her head. She fell still on the floor right after her word.

Handong took the stashes and grabbed Gahyeon up. Gahyeon was stricken with grief. She just met her sister, just made friends with all the unnies. Now all of them were burnt to death.

"Gahyeon. Come on! There's nothing we can do for them." Handong held Gahyeon fast, and disappeared from the scene.

In a blink of an eye, when Gahyeon felt she had found everything she'd lost, she lost it again. And now, all she had was Handong and a bunch of SD cards of unknown origin.


	34. Mors Vincit Omnia

"LET ME GO! LET ME GOOO!!" Gahyeon pushed Handong aside. Her head was in a mess. The final moment of her sister was still playing on repeat in her head.

Handong looked at her surrounding. They were in the middle of a forest. She just teleported to the first place popped in her head, some forest that she saw when they were chasing the lead on The Seers' a while back. 

She checked what she had on herself. A phone, a purse and the SD cards. She checked her phone, no reception. She cursed under her breath. But at least the battery is still a lot. She put it on airplane mode to save the battery.

Gahyeon was still in frantic, wailing like a madman. She understood what Gahyeon is going through, but they need to move forward. Or else. She grabbed Gahyeon up but Gahyeon put up a struggle, thrashing around.

"Gahyeon, come on. We need to move. Come on!" Handong tried to calm her down. But Gahyeon's thrashing grew wilder.

"LET GO OF ME!!! WE NEED TO SAVE THEM!! MY UNNIE!!!" Gahyeon screamed, hitting Handong while trying to break free from her. Handong lost her temper and slapped Gahyeon across her face.

"GET A GRIP!! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO FOR THEM!" Handong screamed at Gahyeon. But Gahyeon slapped her back, shocking Handong.

"WHAT FORWARD?! HOW CAN YOU GIVE UP ON THEM?! THAT'S MY SISTER OVER THERE! YOU SAID THE WOUNDS HEAL! HOW DARE YOU KILLING THEM OFF LIKE THAT!" Gahyeon screamed at her. Handong held Gahyeon in her arms, holding her tight.

"We're not immortals... They're gone... I'm sorry..." Handong looked away from Gahyeon to hide her tears. 

She might not seen it, but she could hear Dami's bloodcurdling scream as she burnt to her death. She could see Siyeon and SuA thrashing in pain, being burnt alive by the white phosphorus. JiU's melting face and Yoohyeon burning legs. Her family, dead in a blink of an eye. Burnt alive.

But she had to survive. She had to keep Gahyeon alive. Keep herself alive. For their sakes. And she has to be strong, for both of their sakes. She wiped away her tears and sniffed. She looked back at Gahyeon.

"Look. We need to get out of here. We need to find someplace safe and think about our next move." Handong looked at Gahyeon.

"But... Them..." Gahyeon wiped her tears, trying her best to muffle her cry.

"Hey, look at me. There's only two of us now. We have to pull ourselves together. We'll find who did this. And when we do..." Handong left her sentence hanging.

Gahyeon just nodded, and hugged Handong tightly, crying in her chest. She hushed Gahyeon down, rubbing her back. Once Gahyeon has calmed down, they both made their way out of the forest.

-

"Fiu~~ Talk about overkill. Damn, Zwei! Where did you get that?" Drei whistled as he looked at the burnt corpses. The bodies were burnt beyond recognition.

"Shucks! Poor girls burnt to crisps! I mean, look at this!" Eins broke Dami's finger like it was a piece of charcoal.

"Better safe than sorry. Check if any one of these girls is Gahyeon." Zwei gave his order.

"No way. They were burnt beyond identification. Oh, look! E.P. Carrillo Encore Majestic! These bitches got styles!!" Eins found Siyeon's cigar box. He took it and found the cigars are undamaged. 

"Mine now." He said as he stomped on Dami's head, crushing it.

"No sign of escapes. I think we got them all." Drei reported.

"The SD cards?" Zwei asked.

"Doesn't seems to be here." Drei replied. Zwei sighed and scratched his chin.

"Well, shit. We're back to square one again. Let's search the caretaker's place again. Maybe it was left somewhere over there." Zwei ordered them and walked away.

"What do we do about this?" Eins motioned his hand at the corpses. The cigar already lit in his mouth.

"Well, what about it?" Zwei smirked. They get into their vehicles and drove away, leaving the corpses behind.

-

Handong and Gahyeon teleported into the heart of the city. Handong took out her phone, but all she did was looking at it, her mind blank. Who should she call? All of her teammates were gone.

"Unnie, let's go. We're in the open." Gahyeon grabbed onto Handong's arm and dragged her away. They ran in between the buildings to hide away from plain view. 

"Unnie, what you just did. Is your power, teleportation?" Gahyeon asked Handong. 

Handong just nodded in silent. She racked her head for the next step, but it seemed her brain is not functioning properly. Her emotion got the best of her, despite her experience in the field. Dami's death really got her bad, not to mention the rest of her team.

She bit her arm hard, causing it bleed. Gahyeon was shocked by her action and tried to pries her arm away from herself. 

"Unnie!! Stop that! You're hurting yourself!" Gahyeon yelled as she tried to wrestles Handong's arm free.

What Gahyeon did not know is the pain numbed Handong's head, clearing her mind away. One thing about Handong that Dami had highlighted to her is that she enjoys the pain. Not only as an aphrodisiac, but as a stress reliever.

She abruptly released her arm from her jaw, making poor Gahyeon stumbled down. She pulled her phone out again, and dialed Irene. As Gahyeon tried to attend to her wound, she swatted Gahyeon's hand away and shushed her.

"Yeah, Lazarus. Go." Irene answered flatly.

"Yan Wang. Lazarus, I need a new safehouse." Handong exhaled.

"What happened to the one I gave to you?" Irene asked her.

"We got compromised. Dreamcatcher got wiped out. Leaving me and Lykan's sister." Handong sighed.

"Wait, what?! How?! JiU and the others-" Irene raised her voice.

"Dead. White phosphorus. They burnt them alive, Lazarus..." Handong sniffed, her tears started to fall.

"God.... SuA.... Okay, there is another safehouse you can use. I'll send the location to you right now." Irene replied immediately, her voice cracked.

"Thanks, Lazarus...." Handong replied weakly.

"Look, sit tight. I'll arrange with Raijin to send in reinforcement." Irene ordered her.

"Copy." Handong replied shortly.

"Sorry for your loss, Handong. We'll make them pay." Irene tried to console Handong.

"Oorah..." Handong replied, cutting off the call. A couple of seconds later, the location of the safehouse arrived on her phone.

"Alright, Gahyeon. We gotta move." She patted Gahyeon back, ushering her to follow.

Lucky for them, it was close to midnight. The streets were scarce with people, reducing the chances of them to be detected by the other party. She checked the safehouse location again. It was about 20 kilometers from their current location. They needed a transport to cover the distance.

"At the very least, Lady Luck is still with us." Handong looked around her. There was a parking complex in front not far from them.

Handong grabbed Gahyeon's hand tight and ran towards the complex. They searched for the car that suited their needs, and found an old Mercedes. Handong walked towards the car, trying to jack it but Gahyeon held her off.

"Wait. Not that. It might be the older model, but that Merz's line has been retrofitted with GPS tracker. Try the Volvo over there." Gahyeon warned Handong.

"Good. Not bad, kid." Handong patted her head and proceed to acquire the vehicle.

Rather than jimmying the window, Handong smashed the glass with her fist, startling Gahyeon in the process.

"No use for subtlety. We're on the clock here." Handong grinned and started to disable the alarm and hotwire the car.

"240 is a bit of a gas guzzler, but it built like a tank. How far are we from the safehouse?" Gahyeon asked Handong as she drove the car out from the complex.

"20 klicks. Here. Try to see any minimart along the route. We need to resupply." Handong gave her phone to Gahyeon. Gahyeon immediately began her navigation.

"There's a gas station at the first 7 klicks along the route. Might have a quickey mart there. There's also a 7-11 400 meters east of the gas station in case you want a Slurpee." Gahyeon tried to brighten the mood. Handong chuckled at the attempt.

"You got the nerve of steel, I'll give you that." Handong chuckled, searching for her cigarette on her. Gahyeon searched the glove compartment for anything they can use and found a box of unopened cigarette.

"Here. Thought you might need this." Gahyeon passed the box to Handong, taking one for herself. Handong was surprised by what she saw.

"Yah! What do you think you're doing?! Give it here!" Handong tried to take the cigarette away from Gahyeon. Gahyeon just slapped her hand away and lit the cigarette up. She took a long sip and exhaled.

"Goddamnit.... And here I thought I'd stopped for good. FYI, I'm 20. So this? Legal." Gahyeon hissed as she waved the cigarette at Handong.

"Stopped? You smoked before?" Handong frowned as she lit her own.

"Yeah. I really hate the taste of iron and burnt gunpowder in my tongue, so I tried to cover it with the tobacco's taste. But I stopped a couple of months back." Gahyeon puffed out the smoke.

"You know, back in World War Two, marines are allowed to carry smokes on them." Gahyeon tried to make small talks.

"Really? Why is that?" The small talk piqued Handong interest.

"One as a relaxant. The nicotine in the tobacco acts as a relaxant, relaxing your muscles, slowing your heartbeats. Two, they found out that the tobacco alleviates the smell of rotten corpses and blood on the battlefield. And three, to desensitize their taste buds. Since they were neck deep in shits and rotten bodies, the cigarette helped covering the nasty taste in their mouth." Gahyeon explained to Handong.

"Wow, I didn't know that..... I thought it was just a phase. You know, with smoking being cool and shit." Handong nodded her head.

"Well, that's another way to put it. Though right now, it was for reason No. 3...." Gahyeon rested her head on the window, staring outside.

"Amen to that." Handong paid her attention back on the road. 

"I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when we're at the gas station." Gahyeon hugged herself and closed her eyes.

-

"Hey, wake up! We're here." Handong shook Gahyeon's body.

"Umm? I want bacon sandwiches...." Gahyeon mumbled, still not fully awake.

"Aish... This kid. We're at the safehouse already." Handong opened Gahyeon's door. Since Gahyeon was sleeping against the door, she stumbled on the ground with a thud as Handong opened the door.

"Oof!! Ha~~ Unnie!! What's that for, yah?!" Gahyeon pulled herself up, patting up to remove the dirts from her body. Handong just laughed while carrying their supplies.

"I tried to wake you up for the past five minutes. Boy, you slept like a freaking log. Help me finding the key will ya? Over there." Handong pursed her lips to the direction the key was hidden.

"Well, you could at least be a bit more gentle about it. No need to be an ass..." Gahyeon muttered under her breath while searching for the key.

They settled down in the safehouse. Handong pulled a bottle of whiskey and a couple of paper cups from the grocery bag and carried it to the living room. Gahyeon was lying down on the floor, cigarette on her lips.

"That's two for tonight. Well, who cares anyway. Up for a drink?" Handong called her, sitting in front of her. She poured the whiskey in to the cups and gave one to Gahyeon.

"Sure. Whiskey?" Gahyeon sat up, smelling the liquor in her cup.

"Yeah. Beers won't cut for it." Handong gulped down, wincing as the tingling sensation went through her throat. She poured herself another cup.

"Yeah.... Fuck... Aaah!!" Gahyeon groaned as the whiskey hit her throat.

"Goddamn! How much proof was this?" Gahyeon took the bottle and read the label. Sure enough 120 proof was labelled on the bottle. Handong just laughed watching Gahyeon wincing on the label.

"Pass it up." Handong asked for the bottle to refill her cup. 

"That 52%. Boy, that's strong!" Gahyeon shook her head as the alcohol hit her head. Handong poured Gahyeon another cup.

"For JiU unnie, Siyeon unnie, SuA unnie, Yoohyeon, and Dami. Wherever you are, raise hell." Handong raised her cup, making a toast. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Salut. Rest in peace, unnie. Wait for us on the other side..." Gahyeon raised her cup, sniffing.

"Save a spot for us. Till we meet again..." Handong and Gahyeon drank their cups in one go. They sat in silent, looking at each other.

"I also got absinthe in the bag." Handong broke the silent. Gahyeon drank the last portion directly from the bottle, emptying it.

"Now, we're talking." Gahyeon got up, staggering as she walked to the kitchen to get the bottle.

"Bring em all here! Tonight, we drink to honor the dead!" Handong yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

-

"Whoa... Drei, you won't believe this." Eins showed the laptop to Drei.

"Huh... I'll be damned. The bitch lived." Drei grinned. He called Zwei over to look at the monitor.

"Well, guess there's hope after all. We're going for one last hunt. Let's hope the SD cards are with that little whore." Eins smiled.

"Nah, let's give them 12 hours. Cool them down a bit. Besides, don't you want to she shits herself when she saw us later?" Zwei chuckled.

"You really need to see a shrink, Zwei. That sadistic nature of yours kinda scares me off sometimes." Eins said to Zwei.

"Says the necrophiliac. 12 hours, then we make our final hunt." Zwei ordered them.

-

Gahyeon was the first to wake up the next morning. Her head felt like a top, spinning endlessly. She looked around her. Couple of liquor bottles scattered around her, Handong snoring flat on her back not far from her.

"Urgh... Fuck... How much did we drink last night?" Gahyeon shook her head. She crawled towards Handong, shaking her to wake her up.

"Unnie... Urgh... Unnie.. wake up..." Gahyeon shook Handong despite her action about to make her vomit. 

Handong eyes fluttered. She winced as the light entered her eyes. She sat up, brushing her orange hair back with her hand. Just like Gahyeon, her head was pounding hard.

"Mmgh... Goddamnit. Close the curtain...." Handong shaded her face from the sunlight. 

How she regretted chugging a whole bottle of absinthe last night. She was lucky her body can metabolize the alcohol despite the high concentration and the high amount she drank. If it was a normal human, he would be dead by alcohol poisoning by now. But she do hope her body could break down the alcohol faster to stop the agony she is facing right now.

Like a clockwork, 12 hours is up. The door was kicked down and three men rushed into the safehouse, wearing full tactical gear. They opened fire at Gahyeon and Handong.

Their lucks has ran out. Bullet by bullet pierced through their bodies, leaving scarlet mists in their vicinity. They fell to the ground like a lifeless manequinn, unable to do anything as their motor responses were dulled by the alcohol.

Gahyeon felt the pain coursing through her body, her vision grew dim, her breathing became more difficult with each breath she took. Her blood flowed steadily out of the wounds, creating a red pool around her.

Handong was the same. Even though her wounds started to heal, but the rate of healing was slower than it used to be. She started to retch out blood. She cursed herself for her inability to foresee such predicament. Her emotion got the best of her last night. 

She should have been more aware. She should have been more alert. She should not have let her emotion did the judgement for her. Now look what it got her into. Gahyeon's life is drained slowly in front of her. The God of Death, reduced into ashes in the hands of mortal men. 

Zwei pointed his Saiga 12 shotgun at Gahyeon's head and pulled the trigger, destroying her head with the buckshot. Pieces of her brain splattered on Handong's face, making her eyes bulged.

"Check them, Drei. Good thing the bug we planted on the phone still active." Zwei commanded Drei. Drei patted down their bodies, searching for something. He found what he was looking for on Handong. 

So they were searching for the SD cards. These men must be the one that hunted Gahyeon down, the one who killed her teammates, her family, the one that killed Dami. Handong's rage boiling through her vein. She grabbed Drei's arm, almost crushing it.

Drei screamed by the pain, he slammed the stock of his Saiga 12 on Handong's head. But Handong still didn't let go, tightening her grip on Drei's arm. Zwei came toward her and shot her head with a round of buckshot, destroying half of her head. Handong released her grip, her arm fell to the floor, lifeless.

But she still alive. Her rapid regenerative ability kicked in but not fast enough.

"Motherfucker! What's wrong with this bitch?! She still alive after taking a headshot?!" Drei checked his arm. Out of anger, he shot another round at Handong chest, tearing them opened.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey! Leave some for me!" Eins pushed Drei away from Handong.

"Fuck! Zwei, we have the SD cards. Let's pack up." Drei threw the SD cards to Zwei. Zwei took a closer look and nodded.

"Alright. Let's go." Zwei started to walked away. But Eins still stood still, looking at Handong. Handong twitched by the immense pain recoursing through her body. The regenerative process is really slow for some reason. If only it was faster, these men would be ripped to pieces.

"Eins, come on!" Zwei called him. Eins not responding, his eyes fixed on Handong. Zwei looked at Eins and realized there was a bulge in his pants.

"And he said I was fucked up. 10 minutes, then we're out" Zwei said to Eins. Eins grinned widely, watching Zwei and Drei walked out of the house. 

He ripped Handong's shirt opened and took her jeans off, ripping her panties off. He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants. He admired Handong's naked disfigured body, smacking his lips. His necrophiliac fetish roaring, demanding to be sated. He licked Handong undamaged cheeks, whispering in her ear.

"I'm gonna send you to Heaven satisfied and full of cum, baby..." He chuckled.

Too bad for him, Handong's motor function has been regenerated. Handong gripped his throat, crushing his windpipe. Eins was shocked, choking for air. His eyes bulged, looking directly into Handong half- destroyed face. 

"Yeah? I would love that..." Handong's voice turned into a deep growl. As she roared, Eins' scream broke through the silent in the house.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Handong roared.

"Why are you screaming out of a sudden?!" A slap came hitting the back of her head.

She looked around her, rubbing the back of her head. Her eyes widened by what she saw. Her mind puzzled.

"What the fuck....." Handong muttered under her breath.


	35. Aion's Prediction

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Handong roared.

A short red haired woman was so startled she spilled her bowl of ramen. The hot soup spilled on her lap, causing her to jump up yelping.

"Ouch! Hot! Hot!" She yelped as she fanned her crotch. 

She groaned as she looked at herself. The curry ramen really did no mercy to her white gown. She clicked her tongue in irritation and turned around to see the source of the scream. And of course she saw an orange haired woman screaming behind her. She stomped her feet furiously and raised her hand.

"Why are you screaming out of a sudden?!" A slap came hitting the back of Handong's head.

Handong looked around her, rubbing the back of her head. Her eyes widened by what she saw. Her mind puzzled.

"What the fuck....." Handong muttered under her breath. She really couldn't believe her eyes. Final Fantasy X's Yuna stood in front of her, except the hair is red.

"Language, missy!! And who in the frack are you, screaming like a crazed groupie?!" The red haired woman raised her leg, trying to kick Handong.

"Wait, wait!!" Handong shrieked to stop her from kicking. The woman put her leg away and crossed her arms.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here? And how did you enter my realm?" She frowned at Handong.

"Yuna? You're Yuna, right?" Handong stood up, pointing at her. She still couldn't process the information she had just received.

"Oh, bloody hell! Who the hell is this Yuna? I'm Cassandra. Cassandra Wolfhart. Who are you?" Cassandra pursed her lips at Handong.

"Handong. Where am I? This is not Spira, right?" Handong looked around her.

"What in the world are you talking about? And here I thought Annin was the crazy one. And here we got another one." Cassandra massaged her head.

"Annin? You mean Anna unnie? Iriyama Anna unnie? Is she here?" Handong rushed toward Cassandra and shook her body. Cassandra's head wobble to and fro by the force.

"S-s-s stop sh-sh-shaking m-m-m-me!!" Cassandra warbled her words by the shaking, unable to break free from Handong's grip. Realizing what she had done, Handong released her grip and apologized immediately.

"Sorry!! Are you okay?" 

"NO! STAY! Stay..." Cassandra commanded Handong like a dog. She massaged her temple, her head started to get dizzy by all the shaking Handong gave her. Surprisingly Handong obeyed like a little girl. She nodded her head like a child.

"Good girl. Now sit down and we talk like a civilized people." Cassandra waved her hand and a table and two chairs magically appeared between them out of thin air.

Cassandra invited Handong to take a seat and obediently Handong took hers. Cassandra sat in front of her, still massaging her temple.

"You want anything? I was about to eat when you crashed here." She said monotonously. Then she realized her gown was in a mess, so she snapped her fingers enveloping her in a new set of clothing; a bear onesies.

Handong covered her laughter upon seeing Cassandra's outfit. She found it funny that a Final Fantasy character with a British accent wearing a bear onesies sitting in front of her right now. For a moment she forgot whatever she has been through just now.

"I'm gonna have curry ramen. So what do you want? Come now. Don't be shy." She clapped her hands together, making a big bowl of curry ramen appeared in front of her. 

Right on time, Handong's stomach growled loudly, demanding to be fed. Handong went red as a strawberry, hugging her stomach tight. Cassandra just chuckled at her and flicked her finger. Like a magic Handong's outfit turned into a cute dragon onesies and in front of her, a bowl of rice with a plate of sliced white meats and sides.

"What is it?" Handong pointed at the meat.

"Peking duck. Chinese loved that. You're chinese, are you?" Cassandra asked Handong, she sounded rather unsure of herself.

"Yes. I am Chinese. But isn't it rather presumptuous to say that every Chinese likes Peking duck?" Handong said to her.

"Oh, sorry. I guess it changed with time. So what did people of your time eat then? I'll change it-" Cassandra offered.

"No! This... Is fine. Sorry for being demanding." Handong cut Cassandra off before and bowed her head.

"Good then. Well, dig in!" Cassandra invited her. Handong sheepishly picked up her chopstick and picked up a slice of duck meat. 

The smell of the meat is so fragrant that it induced her salivation. As the meat touches her palate, a full flavor burst exploded in her mouth.

"Mmm~~ This is marvelous! I rarely eat this but, mmm~~" Handong commented in her native dialect as she ate another slice. The duck is so delicious it made her forgot how to speak in English.

"Hankou dialect. You're from Wuhan, I guess." Cassandra smiled at Handong, speaking in her dialect.

"Eh? You speak the dialect too? You're Chinese too?" Handong asked Cassandra in surprised.

"Chinese, yes. But I'm not a native of China. I'm from a country of Southeast Asia." Cassandra answered as she slurps her ramen.

"Really? Could've never guessed that. Wait, what happened to your surname? I thought the Chinese of that region retained the family like in Taiwan." Handong asked her.

"Owh, that. I'm married to a Westerner. So, I have his surname." Cassandra replied before drinking the soup.

"Right. But where is this place anyway? Is this Heaven? Or Limbo?" Handong looked around her.

"Nope. This is the Time Realm. My domain. No one supposed to be here except me. Now, my turn. How did you enter this realm? And how did you know Iriyama Anna?" Cassandra questioned Handong while she filled her kiseru (japanese traditional smoking pipe) with tobacco.

"Time Realm? Who-" Handong asked before she was cut off.

"Answer the question, darling~~" Cassandra demanded with a sing song intonation while lighting her kiseru.

"Well, it's a long story." Handong replied, eyeing the tobacco. 

Now she had finished her meal, she craved for a smoke. Cassandra noticed her stare and gave her finished kiseru to Handong while she made herself a new one. Handong happily accepted it, only to realise she had nothing to light it. Cassandra twisted her hand like she was twisting the knob and the tobacco inside the kiseru lit up.

"Now, will you answer my question?" Cassandra smoked her kiseru. She tapped the table, materializing a couple bottle of beers.

"I knew her from Russia. She's part of Calintz's Wolfpack." Handong answered Cassandra.

"Ouh! So you've met my descendant! How is he anyway?" Cassandra excitedly asked Handong. Handong was thrown off a bit by her reaction.

"Err... Fine, I guess. Your descendant? What did you mean by that?" Handong raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Since you know him, you must be a good guy. Let me reintroduce myself. I am Cassandra von Wolfhart, wife of the Founder of Wolfhart clan; Leo von Wolfhart. The Master of Time Realm Also known as Aion. Though you can call me Casey." Casey winked at Handong as she reintroduced herself.

"Wow... I know you're great, but sorry. I've never heard of you." Handong smiled awkwardly.

"Of course not. You're not one of the member of Clan of The Wolves. Besides, I lived way before your time. What timeline did you come from?" Casey laughed.

"Timeline? You mean what year?" Handong reconfirmed Casey's question. Casey nodded in affirmation.

"2052. What do you mean you had lived way before my time? Are you a God or something?" Handong asked Casey.

"Pfft... Way off the fact, darling. Just a Shadow, I'm afraid. I was born in 1735, 317 years ago." Casey sipped her kiseru.

"You're kidding, right? No one can live that long." Handong snickered. She just couldn't accept what she just heard.

"Sure~~. Yet you believe Tupac is still kicking and Keanu Reaves is an immortal. How did you get here?" Casey asked again.

"No idea... I kinda lost too." Handong scratched her head, thinking really hard.

"What the last thing you remembered before you came here?" Casey tapped her finger on the table, refilling the empty bottle with beer again.

Handong tried her best to recount back her memory, but to no avail. She knew something was missing, something crucial. It felt like her life depended on her being able to remember that particular detail.

"Sorry, I can't remember...." Handong twiddled with her fingers. 

Casey stood up and asked Handong to follow her. They walked around for a while until they came to a ravine.

"Well, ready to take a walk down the memory lane?" Casey grinned at Handong. Handong just stared at Casey in question.

"What memory lane? This is a- WAAAAAAAAaaaaa~~~" Casey suddenly pushed Handong into the ravine, her scream echoed through the depth. 

"Hehehe~~ Never gets old. Here goes!LEROOOOOyyyyy~~" Casey jumped after Handong.

-

"OOOFF!!! Oargh...." Handong groaned as she slammed flat-back onto the floor. She coughed and gasped for air. Then she heard a scream closing in.

"oooAAAAAAH UUURFFFH!!!" Casey landed right on top of her. 

Handong wheezed as the mass of Casey fell onto her, her eyes bulging by the impact. She almost fainted but fought through to keep her consciousness by taking a large gulp of air to fill in her lungs. Casey got up and dusted her clothes off.

"Whoo!! That's the stuff!! Good thing you got a bouncy, full volume boobs over there, Handong. That's a good fall breaker." Casey fixed her hair. Handong still rolling on the floor, her body felt like it had been in a collision with a trailer. Casey laughed and pulled Handong on her feet, helping her to dust off her body.

"Okay there, buddy?" Casey laughed at Handong. She still coughing hard, still trying to catch her breath.

"YOU *wheeze* PUSHED ME!! *wheeze* YOU PUSHED ME OFF INTO THE RAVINE!!" Handong glared at Casey.

"Well, the only way for you to jog through your memories are to go into the The Ravine of Kronos. By jumping into it. If I asked you to jump before, would you jump?" Casey argued with Handong.

"NO!! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!" Handong shrieked, her face red in anger. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Point, exactly. I don't wanna have a 'Jump or No Jump' drama. So here we are. Where is this anyway?" Casey asked Handong, scanning around. Handong groaned and stood up straight to fix her back. She too looked around her to see where they were.

"Prague safehouse, I think. Hey, that's me!" Handong yelped as she saw herself sitting in the living room, talking with the rest of her team.

Slowly her memories came back to her. She remembered why they were in Prague. They were finding JiU's sister, Gahyeon. And they found her. Also she, Dami and Yoohyeon were chasing the lead on The Seers but came out empty. This must be the time they went back to the safehouse after they had their dinner at the restaurant. She told Casey what she remembered and joined in the Dreamcatcher in the living room.

"Why there are two me?" Handong asked Casey.

"This is your memory. So, we kinda like Barry Allen when he went back to the past. But we're just here to watch, but not able to interact." Casey explained.

"Barry Allen who now?" Handong frowned. Casey rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Barry Allen, The Flash? Justice League? Don't tell me in 2052 there's no more DC and Marvel comics around." Casey snided.

"Huh.... What?" Handong became confused.

"Great.... She became Lil' Jon now. Just watch, okay?" Casey shushed Handong.

"I guess. The first time I have the box is when I made a run to SuA unnie. When I opened it for the first time, it was there."

"Well, might be-"

"FUCK!! GET DO-" 

Handong and Casey were shocked as something exploded in the middle of the living room. And she saw it. Her teammates burned to death in front of her eyes. Their bloodcurdling screams pierced her brain like needles.

"AAAAARGH!!! FUCK!! FUCK!!" 

"UNNIE!!! UNNIIIIE!!!"

She heard Gahyeon's voice in the kitchen so she ran towards the voice with Casey following behind her.

"DON'T!! THAT IS WHITE PHOSPHORUS. YOU GONNA GET BURNED IF YOU TOUCH ANY OF IT."

So it was white phosphorus that killed her family. Handong tears fell without her knowing. She just stood still watching the event unfolded before her eyes. Casey winced in horror by what she saw and heard. Like it or not, watching someone's final moment was always disturbing especially when they died the way the Dreamcatcher's did.

"Run....." 

"Gahyeon. Come on! There's nothing we can do for them."

Handong and Gahyeon disappeared before their eyes. Handong stood in silence, her tears fell on the floor. Casey held her tight in her arms, patting her back to console her.

"I'm sorry. It must be horrifying to see all of this again, to remember this. But you didn't tell me you have special ability." Casey consoled Handong gently.

"Sorry... I couldn't remember at that time... Unnie... Dami..." Handong fell on the floor, covering her face with her hands. 

"Look, let's get out of here okay? Do you remember the place you and Gahyeon teleported?" Casey still holding Handong in her arms. Handong nodded and teleported them out from the scene of Hell.

The next place they saw were in the middle of the forest. Handong memories unlocked with every place they went through. Handong slapped her own face and steeled herself up. 

"Okay. Okay. Fooo...." Handong exhaled, sniffing. 

"Alright. That's my girl. So, where was this?" Casey encouraged Handong while patting her back.

"I think some forest in Prague. It was the first place that came to me that time." Handong looked around her. Then they heard some shouting in the distance. They went to search the source.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GOOO!!"

"Come on. We need to move. Come on!"

"LET GO OF ME!!! WE NEED TO SAVE THEM!! MY UNNIE!!!" 

"PAAAKK!!!" The sound of Handong slapping Gahyeon reverbed around them.

Both of them winced and shuddered by the scene they saw.

"Ooooh... That's gonna be hurt as hell! Even the sound broke the silence." Casey winced. Handong caressed her cheek, wincing by the imaginary pain.

"GET A GRIP!! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO FOR THEM!"

"PAAK!" The sound of Gahyeon slapping Handong and once again they winced.

"Oooooh..." Handong and Casey wooed in unison.

"Damn, gurl!!!" Casey swore she could feel the pain.

"Yeah, she might be short but damn she packed a punch." Handong snickered.

"WHAT FORWARD?! HOW CAN YOU GIVE UP ON THEM?! THAT'S MY SISTER OVER THERE! YOU SAID THE WOUNDS HEAL! HOW DARE YOU KILLING THEM OFF LIKE THAT!"

"We're not immortals... They're gone... I'm sorry..."

"Look. We need to get out of here. We need to find someplace safe and think about our next move."

"But... Them..."

"Hey, look at me. There's only two of us now. We have to pull ourselves together. We'll find who did this. And when we do..."

As they saw the two of them walked away from them, Handong and Casey looked at each other.

"Well, at least you two can keep your cool again after that slapping contest." Casey let out a chuckle.

"I don't think I was there yet." Handong replied.

"So, remember where you girls were going next?" Casey asked Handong.

"Yeah. Another safehouse at the outskirts." Handong replied as she teleported with Casey.

They teleported inside the safehouse. There they saw Handong and Gahyeon sleeping on the floor.

"Oh my god. Did I sleep like that? Poor Dami..." Handong sighed as she saw herself sleeping in spread-eagle position. Not to mention the snoring.

"Hahahah!!! Well, she still loved you. That's what matters. Remember what happened here?" Casey muffled her laughter.

"No. I remembered drinking with Gahyeon, but that's all." Handong scratched her head.

"Well, let's see." Casey grinned. But what they saw next is beyond disturbing.

Three men burst through the front door, shooting them like turkeys. One of the men shot Gahyeon's head to pieces with her shotgun. Handong eyes went wide with shock. Then she saw the other searched through her body. He pulled out the SD cards stashes.

"These fuckers must be the one that hunted Gahyeon and killed my family..." Handong hissed in fury. She walked towards the man and swung her fist, only to went through him.

"I told you, we can only watch. We're not even here." Casey sighed. Handong cursed herself for her inability to do anything to stop those men.

But what happened next made her fall on the ground.

One of the men ripped off her clothes and pulled down his pants.

"No.... No... NOOOOO!!! STOP!!!! STOP!!" Handong screamed frantically. She crawled and tried to tackle the man but to no avail. Handong started to lose her mind as the man licked her cheek.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Handong shrieked begging the man to stop.

"Sick fucker...." Casey winced and pinched her bridge, unable to stomach what she saw in front of her.

"I'm gonna send you to Heaven satisfied and full of cum, baby..."

Suddenly Handong's hand grabbed onto the man's throat. The man choked, gasping for air. Handong couldn't believe her eyes. She is saved. She managed to retaliate.

"Yeah? I would love that...."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

With the scream, Handong disappeared and the room disappeared. They were in the Time Realm again.

"What just happened? Where are they?!" Handong grabbed Casey's collar. 

"Whoa... Relax. That's the end of your memory. I get it now. What you are." Casey let Handong's hands slowly away from her.

"You're a Time Master. I thought Anna was the only one. It's an anomaly for two Time Masters can exist in the same era." Casey looked at Handong in wonder.

"What? What are you talking about?" Handong frowned.

"Fascinating.... Then that must mean there's something horrible in the future for this era to have two of you." Casey continued her thought, only to throw Handong into deeper confusion.

"What are you rambling about, Casey? You're not making any sense!" Handong hissed in frustration.

"In time. Dreamcatcher and Wolfpack must have played a crucial role in the future." Casey watched Handong in awe. Handong grew tired of her rambling, started to walked away.

"Where you're going?" Casey called Handong.

"Finding my way out of here!" Handong shouted back.

"Really? Even when I tell you that you can save everyone?" Casey baited her. Handong bit the bait hard, she stopped in her track.

"You're not fucking with me, right?" Handong glared at Casey.

Casey grinned widely.

"Wanna bet?" Casey folded her arms, still grinning.


	36. Together Again

"Teach me how. I'll give you anything, everything as long as I can save them!" Handong gripped Casey's shoulders hard. 

"Okay!! Just. Let. Me. Go!! That's hurt, idiot!" Casey yelled as she tossed Handong aside, massaging her shoulders. Handong gripped her so hard it left marks on her shoulders.

Not that Handong meant to hurt her, just that Handong was desperate. Desperate to save her family, desperate to save her lover, desperate to save Gahyeon. What wouldn't she give for a chance to save them, to meet them again?

"There's nothing to give. I'll teach you how. Besides, it's my duty as Aion to guide the Time Masters. Sit down and calm yourself down." Casey waved her hand, summoning a table and two chairs. On top of the table are a pot of tea and two cups. Handong took her seat while Casey pouring the tea into their cups.

"First, Time Master. What we can do. As the name stated, we can control the flow of time in real time but also space. Meaning that we can control how time progressing at our will and manipulating the space around us." Casey sipped her tea, waving her hand and summoning a flower pot in front of her. Handong listened intently at Casey's explanation.

"This flower pot here contain a sunflower seed. Watch." Casey turned her hand clockwise, and from the pot slowly the seed bloomed into a sunflower.

As she turned her hand counterclockwise, the sunflower reverted back into the seed form. Handong's eyes went wide. She looked at Casey in disbelief.

"These are called time acceleration and deceleration. You change the temporal states of matter by accelerating and decelerating its time. You can alter anything, objects and living things. But not dead things. With this technique, you can even heal wounds." Casey explained as she pulled a knife from thin air and cut her pinky.

Handong yelped and about to rush towards her, but Casey stopped her, ordering her to observe. She turned her hand and slowly the pinky grew back. The severed pinky slowly disintegrated as the new pinky grows.

"Okay. Yikes, that's hurts. So far okay?" Casey asked Handong as she wiped the blood from her hand and arm. Handong nodded, showing that she understood her explanation so far.

"Sweet. Okay, next. Space manipulation. This is an extra. From I saw in your memory, you were able to teleport. But besides teleportation, you can also do this." She picked up her saucer and threw it towards Handong, making Handong flinched and put her guards up. 

To Handong surprise, the impact she expected never came. Then she saw Casey's hand. The saucer was in her hand. Handong went off with a shriek.

"Yah!!! Why did you do that?!" Handong slammed her hands on the table. Casey just chuckled at Handong.

"But did you wonder why the saucer didn't hit you?" Casey grinned at Handong. Handong sat back down and wondered. She's right. Why didn't it hit her? She was sure the saucer was thrown at her.

"This is why." Casey threw the saucer up. She flicked her finger and a small wormhole appeared right in front of the saucer's trajectory. The saucer went into it and the wormhole disappeared, only to have the saucer reappears back into Casey's hand.

"Temporal displacement. Just like in Portal!" Handong answered excitedly.

"Portal? The video games?" Casey frowned. Handong nodded happily, affirming the fact.

"Right-o! Good job, Handong! Now, next is void spheres. That-" Handong cut Casey off before she could continue.

"I did that before, I think. When I fought Nana unnie. Almost like black hole, it can suck anything into it, right?" Handong explained herself.

"Really? Can you do it now?" Casey asked Handong. Handong stood up and tried to produce a void sphere, but to no avail.

"I remembered I can do it before. But I guess it was pure luck afterall." Handong hung her head low and sat back down.

"Don't get discouraged. What you need is a proper training. So, all of those techniques are the arsenal of Time Master. Now for the advance classes. Past observation. You can travel to the past and observe them but not future. Only Aion has the power to observe the future and for one, only I can see the future." Casey explained further.

"Why only you can see the future? Why not Time Masters?" Handong furrowed her brows.

"Because knowing it is extremely dangerous and did more harm than good. Because I know. I did it before. Looking into the future, trying to alter the present to fix the future. All I did was plunged the world into destruction, 290 years ago. So with my power, I locked the future so only I can see it or the future Aion." Casey answered.

"Look, it better to be this way. Only when you know what Time can do to a person, you'll understand the reason why. Now, last thing and also how you're going to save your friends." Casey sighed. Handong perked up as she heard it.

"Time travel. This is how you're going to save your friends. This is the most tricky thing since meddling with timeline always affecting the future, no matter what you change, significant or not. Do too little, you won't have any effect. Alter too much, Time will always replace the disaster with another one. 

So you have to be precise in what you changed. If you failed and went back again, it will create multiple timeline or the timeline will collapse upon itself which will lead to everyone's destruction. 

And another important thing is about your Time Remnant. Time Remnant is a copy of you in the timeline that you tried to alter but aborted. So that copy stuck in the aborted timeline while the altered timeline resumed. 

Imagine this. Your past is Timeline 1 and the timeline where you saved your friends is Timeline 2. Timeline 1 Handong is the time remnant that you have to erase for Timeline 2 Handong to resume the altered timeline, which is you right now. So when Timeline 2 Handong resumed the altered timeline, Timeline 1 will ceased to exist along with the timeline where all your friends died. 

Removing your time remnant is not an easy task, since you have to kill it with your own hand. So, there you go. That's how you save your friend." Casey clapped her hands, finishing her lecture.

"Great. So let's start. What should I do first?" Handong answered eagerly. After all of these gruesome events, she's going to see her family again. Seeing Dami again. And Gahyeon.

"Mastering the techniques, that's what we're going to do. Beginning with Time Acceleration." Casey grinned.

"What?! That's the beginning!! I need to know how to time travel, fast!" Handong yelled, stomping her foot on the ground in frustration.

"Baby steps, dear. Baby steps. In here, you have all the times you need. So if you want it fast, better start now." Casey winked at Handong. Handong just stared at Casey in disbelief.

"Well? Chop chop then!" Casey clapped her hands, ushering Handong to start.

-

Handong lied back looking at the sky, sky-ish, with a cigarette on her lips She had requested Casey to alter the surrounding into normal open field rather than swirling aurora to help her mood. 

Casey sat beside her and gave her a bottle of soda. Handong sat up and took the soda from her, chugging it down.

"How many days has it been?" Handong sipped her cigarette.

"Almost three years, if I'm not mistaken." Casey answered, lighting up her kiseru. Handong brushed back her long orange hair and sighed.

"That long, huh?" Handong threw the cigarette butt into the wormhole she created with her foot.

"Oi! Don't simply litter, you wanker!" Casey hit Handong's arm.

"I threw it into the wormhole! What's the big idea?!" Handong yelled at Casey, hitting her back.

"Yeesh! No chill, aren't ya? So, how's the progress today? Ready to take me on?" Casey chided as she rubbed her arm. 

Handong stood up and faced her, grinning widely. Casey weirded out by her grin, only to realise the reason why. A moment too late. Handong formed a void sphere in her hand and let it float in her palm.

"So?" Handong smirked.

During their rest, Handong has placed Casey under time prison she created using her barrier, disabling her from making any movement. She also accelerated Casey's skeletal growth, making her bones brittles for extra precaution in stopping her movements. Casey only looked at Handong in awe.

"Wow... How did you do that?" Casey grinned at Handong. Handong removed her barriers and restored Casey to her initial state.

"I don't need the hand motions anymore to release my techniques. All I have to do is think about it." Handong pulled Casey up on her feet.

"Well, I guess you're ready. Are you?" Casey asked Handong again.

"Yeah... I missed them. I couldn't stand another second just watching them through the time stream. I missed them... So much..." Handong held back her tears.

"So, which moment did you choose?" Casey patted Handong's back.

"The beginning of the end. Thank you, Casey. I couldn't do this without you." Handong hugged Casey tightly. Casey returned the embrace and patted her head.

"Well, no problem at all. Drop by whenever you free. I'm always here." Casey pinched her cheek.

Handong summoned a wormhole and walked towards it. Just before, she waved Casey goodbye and disappeared.

"Well, that was a good year. I hope you survive the incoming catastrophe. All of you." Casey said to herself before pulling a bowl of curry ramen from thin air.

"Yummies!!" She grinned as she slurped the ramen.

-

"FUCK!! GET DO-" JiU screamed. The white phosphorus' canister bulged out and exploded.

Handong suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, her hand turning anticlockwise. The shrapnels returned back into its previous state, into the unexploded canister.

All of them were shocked to see Handong in front of them, especially JiU. She looked into the kitchen and saw that Handong dissipated into thin air. The Handong they saw in front of them was different that what they saw just now. Her hair was longer, scratches and scars scattered all over her body. Her clothes looked rugged, as if she was just came back from a battlefield.

"Ready up! We got company!" Handong shouted at them and threw the canister back outside.

Screams can be heard outside as the white phosphorus burnt the enemies outside alive. Handong kicked the door opened and unleashed her full power. She waved her hand, healing the enemies. Since they were healed continously, the white phosphorus continued to burn their fleshes, prolonging their pains. 

When their eyes melted, it returned back to its original state only to be melted again by the extreme heat of the white phosphorus. Their skin scalded off and on. Only God knows how much pain they were in.

Handong looked for three men amidst the burning, screaming bodies. The three men that killed Gahyeon and almost raped her. Eins, Drei, and Zwei. As the rest of them stormed outside to join Handong, all they saw was a glowing orange haired lady walking steadily searching for someone amidst the inferno created by the white phosphorus.

All of them squirmed by the sight in front of them. It reminded them back when Nana unleashed her Phantasmargoric Dimension. Dami slowly walked towards Handong, watching her step to avoid the burning shrapnels.

"Dongie? Baby?" Dami approached her slowly. Handong found all three of them and dragged them in front of the Dreamcatcher. All of them shuddered as they saw three burning men screaming in agony grasping for help.

Handong dismantled her healing on the rest of the enemies, burning them to their death except for the three. She flicked her fingers, extinguishing the fire and healed them just enough to keep them alive. All three of them fell unconscious on the ground.

"Eins, Zwei, and Drei. In the flesh." Handong sealed back her power. 

JiU almost couldn't believe her ears. She took off all of their masks. Handong was right. It was them. JiU fell to the ground. She remembered Eins' face from the cursed night 18 years ago. SuA immediately grabbed hold of JiU before she started hyperventilating again, calming her down in the process.

"Tie them up and get... get ready to move. Call Irene for a new safehouse location." JiU stuttered while giving her order, still trying to regain her composure.

"No need. I know where we should go. Just load them up. I'm going in to start packing up." Handong spoke as she walked into the house. 

All of them just watched her silently, still wondering what just happened to them, especially with Handong. One moment she was beside JiU, and another she suddenly appeared in the middle of the room looking like someone coming back from a battlefield.

All of them just continued packing and drove away from the safehouse with Eins, Zwei, and Drei in tow. Handong chose to drive them instead of SuA. Suddenly Handong broke the silence with her question.

"Anyone got a fag?" Handong asked them for a cigarette. Yoohyeon offered hers to Handong.

"Here. Handong ah, do you have an idea where we're going right now?" Yoohyeon asked Handong.

"There's another RV's safehouse at the outskirts of the city. Check those three motherfuckers at the back. Make sure they are tied up tight." Handong ordered them.

"Dongie, they're t-" Dami tried to assures Handong, only to get shouted at.

"JUST CHECK THE FUCKING THING, GODDAMNIT!" Handong punched the dashboard out of anger, destroying the radio. All of them yelped in shock, especially Dami.

"Okay... Okay... Chill... God.." Dami muttered under her breath, checking the ties.

When they arrived at the safehouse, Handong immediately searched for the keys around the entrance and unlocked the door for them. Handong dragged the three men and hogtied them, stowing them in one room. Before locking the door, she put time barriers on them to immobilize them further. Handong didn't want to take anymore risk. She locked the door behind her and slumped herself on the floor. She covered her face in her knees.

The rest of them just watched Handong from the distance, afraid to get close to her. All the times they knew Handong, they never saw Handong had any outburst or shown any sign of rage except when on duty. But what happened tonight had proven otherwise.

Dami sat beside her and lit her cigarette. She nudged Handong, offering her one. She declined the offer but took out a kiseru from her jacket. Handong raised her eyebrow as she saw it but still offered her light.

"Cute pipe. Where did you get it?" Dami tried to start a conversation with her. Handong rested her head on Dami's shoulder and started to sniffle.

"God knows how much I missed you.... God knows... How much...." Handong sniffles turned into sobbing, her tears dampened Dami's shoulder. Dami wrapped her arm around Handong, bringing her closer.

"What happened? We never even separated. I'm here, aren't I? I'm not going anywhere." Dami kissed her head.

The rest of them started to sit in front of Handong and Dami, watching them. Dami wiped her tears and crawled towards Gahyeon, hugging her tight. Gahyeon was startled, so much she froze.

"Whoa Unnie! Hey, there.." Gahyeon snapped out and hugged Handong back. Handong broke her hug and kissed Gahyeon's cheek. Her action caused all of them fell into shock.

"Good to see you again, Gahyeonnie." Handong smiled and pinched Gahyeon's cheek playfully. 

She proceeded hugging everyone like she haven't seen them for the longest time. And right now, everyone is perplexed by her. Not only her attire and her looks, but her action really threw everyone off, making them concerned.

"Handong ah, what happened to you actually?" JiU voiced what was in everyone's head.

-

All of them just watched Handong in silent when she finished her story. Out of all the things they have encountered, this has to be the most, epic, outlandish thing they have ever heard.

"That white phosphorus. We were supposed.." Yoohyeon broke their silence.

"Yeah... All except Gahyeon and me. Gahyeon died at that very spot. Zwei destroyed her head with a shotgun. And I'm there." Handong pointed at where they seated. All of them quickly slide backwards, SuA stood up squirming. No matter what, they still couldn't wrap their head on it.

"B- but... You're there! You were just there!" SuA shrieked, pointing at Handong. She totally lost for words.

"No, I think Handong told the truth. Right before the canister exploded, I threw Gahyeon and her into the kitchen. I saw the Handong in the kitchen disintegrated into thin air. So that Handong, was it you in the past?" JiU asked Handong.

"Yes. My time remnant. Look, it didn't matter now. All that matter is that I got you all back again, alive. That's all that matters." Handong smiled at them.

"I dunno what to say except thank you. Thanks, DongDong." JiU hugged Handong tightly, and suddenly it turned into a group hug.

"Don't call me that..." Handong enjoyed the warmth of her family.

-

The next morning, Dami and Handong were in the bathroom together. Dami helped Handong to cut her hair.

"Why cut off the hair? You looked beautiful with long hair." Dami asked Handong as she finished cutting Handong's hair shoulder length. 

"But I look better in this, right?" Handong looked at herself in the mirror.

"Guess you're right." Dami brushed away the hair from Handong's shoulders and back. She then hugged Handong from behind.

"Thank you, my love. Even in death, you're still protecting me." Dami turned Handong facing her, giving Handong a deep and sensual kiss.

Handong enjoyed the feeling of Dami's lips and replied in kind. She broke of the kiss and kissed Dami's forehead.

"Fuck 'Till Death do us part'. Even in death I'll be clawing my way to be with you." Handong grinned at Dami.

"That would be best addition in our wedding vow." Dami nuzzled Handong with a smile on her face.

"Lee Yoo Bin! Was that a proposal that I heard?" Handong teased Dami, playfully hitting Dami's chest.

"You heard it. Why? You don't want me as your wife?" Dami winked at Handong.

"Emm.... Let sleep on it first. But~~ for now, let's enjoy what we have, okay?" Handong grinned at Dami.

"Oof!!! I just got rejected by my girlfriend. Ouch, ma heart! Ma lub lub!" Dami playfully faked a heart attack, making Handong laughed out loud.

"What idiotic wench rejecting the Great Lee Yoo Bin's proposal? Tell me now, O Prince Yoo Bin!" Handong joined in Dami's play.

"Oh, Princess Handong of Wuhan. Please, please save this poor Prince of Seoul. For his heart has been laid to waste by the fair maiden of China." Dami continued with her sketch, acting as a sick prince laying on the bathroom floor.

"My handsome Prince! Fear not, for this Princess will devoted her life for you, oh Great Prince of Seoul!" Handong cradled Dami's head in her lap, acting like she was lamenting.

"What are you two unnies doing on that dirty bathroom floor?!" Gahyeon suddenly appeared behind them, making both of them shrieked in surprise.

"Gahyeon!! Ho- how long have you been there?!" Dami immediately stood up, pulling Handong after her. Both of their face were red as tomato.

"Since all the Shakespeare's crap about prince and princess. Get out, will ya? I need to use the toilet!" Gahyeon pushed Handong and Dami out of the bathroom and slammed the door closed behind them. Dami and Handong just looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"That was doozy...." Dami sighed, her face still red in embarrassment.

"Yeah... Think she tell the others?" Handong asked Dami.

"If you didn't move away from here, I might. GET AWAY!!" Gahyeon shouted from inside the bathroom, causing them to ran away giggling.

-

"So, what do we do about them?" Siyeon pointed at the room where Eins and the others were kept.

"Well, we should report to Wolfpack, 21, and Red Velvet about this." Dami suggested.

"No. I want to have a crack at them first. I've waited 18 years for this." JiU held Dami off from making the call. 

"Whoa there. You're going to kill them for sure." SuA grabbed onto JiU.

"Well, they deserved it. They took everything away from me. From us. Death is too easy for them. They should suffer." JiU gritted her teeth, trying her best to keep her anger in check.

"Unnie, let us have a go. I can revert their injuries back. Once we have our fill, we pass them to CL unnie and Cal oppa. Good?" Handong laid out her suggestion.

"Good enough for me." SuA shrugged.

"Let's wake those fuckers up." JiU cracked her knuckles.

"Okay... Torture asides, but what about breakfast? I'm hungry... Yoohyeon unnie, you too, right?" Gahyeon rubbed her growling stomach as she gave a meaningful look at Yoohyeon. Right after that look, all their stomachs growled in unison, begging to be fed.

"Fine. After breakfast, then. Who's on the food and groceries run?" JiU asked them. As much as she want to crack the men skulls opened, she is really famished now.

Eins, Zwei, and Drei were saved. For now... As the devils outside were out to fill their bellies.


	37. My Way

Dreamcatcher entered the room where Eins, Zwei, and Drei were held captive. All three were still unconscious, thanks to Handong's seal. 

"Remove them." JiU ordered Handong to remove her seals, which Handong did immediately. 

JiU took off their masks and stripped them off their gears. She then asked Dami to splash them with water to wake them up. All of them woke up with a jerk, gasping to catch their breath.

"Wakey, wakey, cocksuckers! Morning is HERE~~~" JiU imitating Joey's from Friends, which caused a few giggles behind her.

The men eyes went fluttery, the bright light pierced into their corneas. What made them shocked was when they saw Gahyeon.

"Still alive, huh?" Zwei smirked. He spat to the ground in spite, his eyes mad with rage. But it did not waver the Dreamcatcher a bit.

Mainly because the men have no idea that they are facing monsters underneath the beautiful women's skins. Gahyeon just smiled as she munched through her takeout.

"Yep. You guys did a really bad job in killing me. Cheers!" Gahyeon mocked them with a smirk.

"Untie me, then we shall see how bad I do my job." Zwei challenged her. To their surprise, JiU cut Zwei lose.

He took the chance to attack JiU but failed. JiU was too fast, she locked his arm and threw him to the ground.

"Gahyeon ah, your training resumes. Show us what Mrs Schneider taught you." JiU grabbed on Zwei's hair and threw him in front of Gahyeon.

"Hold my food." Gahyeon gave a smirk and gave her takeout to Yoohyeon. The rest of them dispersed, encircling the room to give space for the brawl.

"Gahyeon, you've awakened, right?" Siyeon suddenly asked.

"Ability? No. Regen? Definitely. Besides, I don't need it to make him my bitch." Gahyeon cracked her neck and knuckles, readying for the rumble.

"Let send you to Mama and Papa, shall we? I'll send these bitches next." Zwei stood up and rushed towards Gahyeon.

They exchanged a few blows, which they succesfully countered and deflected. Zwei did a roundhouse kick but instead of dodging, Gahyeon let it hit her head. Thinking that the kick would knocked her out, Zwei returned to his initial position, only to see Gahyeon grinning widely, her teeth red stained by blood.

"That's the best you can do? I was stupid to let you terrorizing me." Gahyeon wiped the blood from her mouth, licking the blood off her palm.

Zwei immediately began his barrage of attacks, which to her sister surprise she did not care to block at all. Zwei's knuckles began to split open, covering them in his blood and Gahyeon's. He panted as his exhaustion started to kick in. 

"Bitch, what's with you?! Why won't you die?!" Zwei screamed as she pummelled Gahyeon. Gahyeon just laughed through the pummelling. Eins and Drei roared their supports to their teammates. 

But something definitely off with Gahyeon, and the one who realized it was Handong. She saw the crotch area of Gahyeon was dampened. At first she thought Gahyeon peed herself, but took a moment too late to realize. She blushed red and covered her face, trying hard to cover her laugh.

Zwei grew tired with throwing his fists, he grabbed Gahyeon's hair and put her into a sleeper hold, trying to break her neck. With a snap, Gahyeon's laughs stopped, her body laid motionless. He threw her body to the floor, gasping to catch his breath.

"Well, one down. Why don't all of you be a good girl and let us kill you, eh?" Eins guffawed at them.

"Who's down? Look again?" Handong chuckled. 

And she was right. Gahyeon was already standing up, her head in a weird position. She snapped it back in place and shivered as she held down her stomach. What happened next really made all of them fell into silence.

"Aaah~~~" Gahyeon moaned, holding her abdomen down. She was shivering rigorously, moaning indiscernibly. Droplet of liquid formed at her feet, turning into a puddle.

"What the fuuu...." JiU gaped, couldn't believe her eyes and ears. Handong couldn't controlled herself, laughing her heart out.

"GODDAMN!!! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR FAMILY, UNNIE!!" Handong laughed hard, causing her to fall on the floor. All of them just watched Handong in confusion.

"Urgh... You're good...." Gahyeon panted, her voice was coarse by all the moaning she made just now. She regained her composure and pulled back her hair.

"Did she just..." Siyeon asked SuA.

"Yep. The little sister is a masochist." Sua winced as she pinched her bridge.

"Shit..." Yoohyeon muttered.

While all of them were still in a daze, Gahyeon lunged and kicked Zwei square in his stomach. His eyes bulged, blood spewed out from his mouth. Despite her small stature, her kick had the same impact as jackhammer. Zwei was sent sprawling on the floor, unable to stand up again. 

The kick ruptured his stomach, inflicting unbelievable pain to him. He couldn't even breathe properly. Eins and Drei was so shocked their eyes looked like they were going to fall out from their sockets at any moment.

"Tsk! Seriously? Without your guns, you're just a wimpy bitch, huh?" Gahyeon huffed as she leered at Zwei. 

She mounted on top of Zwei and started to go berserk on his head. Each punch Gahyeon gave shredded his face. A moment later, Zwei went still. 

"Wait, you're not dead, aren't you?" Gahyeon checked Zwei for any sign. She stood up and walked towards Drei, making him squirm.

Handong checked Zwei's vitals. He was still alive, barely. She reversed all of his injuries, restoring him again. JiU dragged Zwei to his chair and tied him up again.

"Well, that was disturbing..." JiU looked at her sister, who now tried to dislocate Drei's jaws. Drei's scream reverbed around the room and suddenly a clack can be heard.

"Wow, Discovery Channel was right. Human jaws are really strong!" Gahyeon chuckled as she watched Drei's jaw hung loosely, his tongue swayed lazily. JiU pulled Gahyeon away and led her back. 

"Change your pants, now! Aish! How did you become this twisted and lewd, cumming in public?!" JiU knocked her head.

"Ow! Yah, unnie! I can't control my body like anyone else!" Gahyeon yelled at JiU, rubbing her head.

"Alright, alright. Knock it off, you two. Gahyeon ah, come on. I understand what it feels like." Handong chuckled as she led Gahyeon out from the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Eins screamed, fear is apparent in his voice. The rest of them turned their heads to Eins, grinning.

"The real demons sent by Hades from Tartarus. You humans really liked to impersonate us, so He thought it was best to show you what we really looked like." JiU grinned widely, showing her fangs. Her eyes turned from white to black, her iris glowing brightly in purple.

For sure right now Eins and Drei were scared shitless. They were notorious, yes. Showing no remorse for their inhumane activities. But at this moment, their head couldn't wrap at the fact someone can be still be alive after their necks has been snapped. Let alone changing their eyes colour in an instant right in front of their eyes.

"Call Handong here. My turn." JiU gave an evil grin. She stripped Eins down, leaving him naked.

"You called, boss?" Handong entered the room with Gahyeon, in a fresh pair of pants.

"This fucker here almost raped you before right?" JiU asked Handong, grabbing onto Eins' head.

"Yeah." Handong nodded.

"Wh- what?! I don't even know you!" Eins winced as he looked at Handong.

"At a different time. Besides, I have a question to ask you." JiU faced Eins.

"Gong Minji. Remember her?" JiU stared right into his eyes.

"Who?" Eins furrowed his brows, confused by her question.

"18 years ago. You and your friends here were assigned to assassinate an Asian family of four in Michelstadt. You executed the parent but failed to complete the objective since the children were not there. And 18 years later, you found one of the children; the girl there. But you never found the other child. See where I'm going here?" JiU asked, circling them.

"Oh... That. Yeah. God, that was the tightest pussy i've ever had. Your mother was blessed. Unlucky for her your dad couldn't satisfy her with the small dick of his! Hahahaha!!!" Eins laughed, jeering at Gahyeon. 

Gahyeon was fuming by the jeer, she rushed towards Eins, only to get held back by JiU. JiU shook her head, signalling her to get back. Like it or not, JiU's fury started to work their way up to her head, but she kept her cool.

"Good for you. Care to share your tale of the night? You seemed proud about it." JiU grinned.

"Why sure! I fucked her mother to death. Sliced her stomach opened, fucked her right after. Well, at least she have to taste what real satisfaction felt like before going out. The bitch bit the dust right after I filled her up with my cum!" Eins guffawed. 

His penis started to get hard while he was telling them the story. Gahyeon's eyes started to tear up. She wondered why her sister did that, spilling to her what happened in that horrible night.

"Bravo! Wow! You must be so aroused, your dick got hard!" JiU grinned.

"Of course! The look on her face! I see that you're a masochist yourself, Kim Gahyeon! Maybe I can satisfy you more than Zwei just now." He grinned maliciously.

"FUCK YOU!!! UNNIE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gahyeon screamed at JiU and Eins in tear.

"Well, shit.... But Eins, are you a masochist? Sure you're a sadist, but do you go both way?" JiU asked again. Right about now, everyone except Gahyeon understood the real torture is about to start.

"Why don't y- wait! What are you doing?" Eins looked down. JiU held Eins' penis in her hand while grinning widely at him.

"This is the first time I hold one in my hand. Too bad, I'm a hardcore LESBIAN!" JiU yelled as she took off her knife and slowly slicing the organ off. 

Blood sprayed into JiU's face as Eins screamed by the pain of his manhood being sliced away. She wiped the blood off her face, squirming.

"Guess when man has a hard on, most of the blood went into the penis. Damn, that's a shower. But I wanna try something that my girl taught me way back." JiU laughed as she went down again.

"NO! NOOO! AAARGH!!" Eins let out a bloodcurdling scream as she went for his testicle. 

She took one of it and shoved it deep into his throat, just like what SuA did to Go back in Daegu before. All of them winced at JiU's action. 

"Just what the hell did you taught her, unnie?!" Dami yelled at SuA. SuA let out a chuckle at Dami's question.

"You like to inflict pain, but couldn't withstand it. Fucking dick...." JiU huffed as Eins vomitted his testicle out. JiU signalled Handong to restore Eins again. Everything healed back again in a blink of an eye. Eins was too absorbed in his pain to realise what Handong did to him though.

"Next. Any idea where is Gahyeon's sister?" JiU asked Eins.

"Fuck I know! Little whore might be dead somewhere!" Eins spat at JiU. JiU just ran her blade on Eins's cheek, making him scream again.

"Too bad. Because she is right here, holding this blade." JiU inserted the blade into Eins' mouth, slicing his cheek opened from the inside. 

Blood flowed steadily onto the floor from his mouth. He raised his head and looked at JiU, eyes wide. He scanned JiU with his eyes, his mind suddenly remembered the files he received for the details 18 years ago.

"You...." Eins panted, the pain started to exhaust him.

"I was there that night, hiding behind the secret hiding space behind the bookcase. Yes, I saw what you did to my mother. I saw the light left her eyes as you raped her to death. I saw my father's head rolling on the floor right next to her. 

Oooh, I heard and saw everything. I saw my mother and father's bodies burnt as the house dropped down on them in flames. I walked two hours plus to Mr Schneider's house, only to see him lying in his own blood. You thought you were the monsters, but no. I am. Should you checked carefully, you wouldn't be sitting here with me. That was your Mistake No.1. 

Mistake No.2 was when you neglected in finding me, focusing only to find my sister over there. You created a monster and gave it 18 years to perfect itself. And now, look where it ended you up in. I thank you. You gave me a chance to collect my revenge. 

Now, let me show you what 18 years worth of hell looked like. Handong, keep restoring him. I want him to savour the taste of what I'm about to give him." JiU called Handong over as she started to skin Eins alive from his ankle.

-

Three vans stopped in front of the hideout. As the people stepped out of the vans, they could hear muffled screaming from inside the house, making them readying their guns.

"What the hell was that?!" Park Bom asked Jurina, startled by the scream.

"No idea. Irene, this is the place right?" Jurina cocked her gun. All of them started to switch off their safeties. Irene nodded.

Suddenly a woman went out of the front door and slamming it shut, cursing right after. Her hair still frayed and she looked like she was still half asleep. All of them pointed their guns at the woman. It was apparent to them that the woman hasn't realized their presences.

She turned and faced them, wincing and rubbing her eyes with one hand, another scratching her butt. She suddenly froze, eyeing all the people that pointed their guns at her. She slowly raised her hands up. CL signed with her finger for the woman to keep her silent. Only the muffled screaming can be heard in the background.

"Em... Hello? CL unnie, right?" The woman gave an awkward teethy smile as she pointed at CL.

CL raised her eyebrow, looking at Calintz and Irene, wondering what should she do. Calintz put his gun back into the holster and walked towards the woman.

"Gahyeon, right?" Calintz gave a smile at her.

"Umm... Yeah?" Gahyeon put down her hand. She wondered who this beautiful lady was.

"I'm Calintz. Did your sister tell you that we were coming?" Calintz asked her as he offered his hand. Gahyeon took his hand in hesitant, still flashing the awkward smile. The rest of the people still have their guns out, aiming at her.

"Sorry. We must've scared you. Everyone, put the guns down. It's Gahyeon, JiU's sister. I'm Calintz of Wolfpack. These are 21 and Red Velvet. We're your sister's friends." Calintz introduced them to Gahyeon.

"Ah~~ Omo!! Yes! She did! Thank you for taking care of unnie!" Gahyeon suddenly bowed at them, making them chuckled. She immediately fix her hair and wiped her eyes hard to remove the eye goops.

"I guess your sister is.... Erm..." Dara trailed her words, pointing out at the muffled screaming in their background.

"Yeah... Well, come on in!" Gahyeon nodded as she led them into the safehouse.

Inside the house, it felt like someone is watching Saw IV in 7.1 Dolby surround sound. Gahyeon winced at the sound, her uneasiness was apparent. Nana approached her as she saw her massaging her temple.

"Gahyeon ah, how long has it been?" Nana asked Gahyeon as she pursed her lips towards the room.

"Days... Please, stop them. I couldn't take it much longer...." Gahyeon slumped as she sat on the floor. Dara patted her head to ease her up.

"She only told us yesterday. When did she captured them?" Irene asked Calintz.

"Well, either they're tough sons of bitches or JiU is torturing them for fun." Calintz sighed as he walked towards the room.

The sound of the opened door stopped the occupants of the room from their activities. Sure enough, they were suprised to see who's behind the door. And the view inside the room? Undescribable. 

"Appa..." JiU muttered as she locked eyes with Calintz. 

She was covered with blood from head to toe. As the rest of her teams. Eins, Zwei, and Drei's bodies were opened up like the frog in science experiment. Their innards were taken out, piling up all around them. Thanks to Handong's partial stasis technique, they were alive but still be able to feel the pain.

"Jesus... Christ..." CL gasped. Nana and Irene cringed at the sight in front of them. Calintz sighed, he was truly disappointed in JiU and her team.

Jurina walked towards JiU and slapped her hard, so hard she smashed against the wall. The slap cut the inside of her mouth, blood started to trickle out from her lips. SuA, shocked to see her lover was treated this way lunged towards Jurina and tried to stab Jurina's chest with her knife. 

A veteran in hand to hand combat, she managed to block the attack but SuA's strength was monstrous. Slowly but steadily the knife began to shorten it distance towards Jurina's chest. The tip of the knife pierced her chest, but Jurina's expression remained calm, her eyes didn't waver nor breaking eye contact with SuA.

"What the fuck was that for, bitch?" SuA growled. Jurina's smirk began to get on her nerves.

"Well, she deserved it. As so do each and every one of you." Jurina winked and release her block, driving the knife straight into her heart.

SuA was shocked by Jurina's action can only gasped and stumbled back. Her knife was stuck in Jurina's chest. All of them were shocked by this turn of event. SuA just stabbed Jurina in her heart. As the rest of them tried to tend to Jurina, she waved them off, stopping them in your track.

"This is what you call love? Supporting her blindly? Bravo, SuA. You're textbook villain's lover." Jurina winced as she pulled the knife out of her chest. Using her fire, she sealed the wound on her chest.

"No. They deserved it! For what they did to Gahyeon and JiU! THEY DESERVED IT!" SuA screamed at Jurina in fury, trying to justify her action.

"Yes, they do. But right now, you're no different than them. All of you. Look at yourself in the mirror. Look." Calintz replied, waving his finger in the air. Six mirrors appeared before the Dreamcatcher, reflecting on their faces. All of them turned their faces away from the mirror

"Don't turn away. Look at your faces. Is it the face of a saviour? The one who uphold the peace, protecting the innocents? Look at your eyes. Is it the eyes of a vanguard? Tell me. Is this what Dreamcatcher trying to become?" Calintz calmly spoke to them. 

As they turned to face themselves, sure enough they didn't recognized the faces in the mirror. All they saw were crazed psychopaths drenched in red. They stood in silence, watching their own faces in the mirror.

"All of our lives as warriors of the battlefields, not once we torture our enemies just for the sake of fun. To sate our thirsts for vengeance. Because if we did, we are no different than those animals. Torturing was a way to get intels. All of the warriors that fought by my side, I taught them this. 

Yes, we are the Devils, the Demons, the Angels of Death, the Executioners. But we lived by a code. One, we are the protectors of the innocents and the vanguards of peace. We eliminate anyone or anything that threatened the balance of the world. And two, we inflict the pain back at our enemies as they had inflicted to their victims. And eye for an eye. Nothing more, nothing less.

JiU ah, tell me. Did they tortured Minzy and Seungri hyung for days before killing them? Hmm?" Calintz calmly asked JiU as he crouched in front of her. JiU just sat still in silence, her head hung low. Her hair covered her face, but behind the hair hid a face of regret.

"JiU ah? Are you listening to me? Te-" Calintz asked again, only to get screamed at by her.

"NO!!! THEY DID NOT! BUT THESE BASTARDS DESERVED IT! ALL OF THEM!! I SAW MY MOTHER, RAPED TO DEATH IN FRONT OF ME! I SAW MY FATHER'S HEAD ROLLED ON THE FLOOR! I SAW THEY MURDERED GRAMPS IN COLD BLOODED! THEY DESTROYED EACH OF OUR LIVES FOR THEIR OWN BENEFITS! SUA! GAHYEON! DAMI AND HANDONG! AND YOOHYEON!" JiU screamed as she tackled Calintz down, mounting on top of him, hands gripped tightly on his collar.

"LOOK AT AMERICA! RUSSIA! CL UNNIE LOST THE LOVE OF HER LIFE BECAUSE OF THEM! ALL THE HELL THAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, ALL BECAUSE OF THEM!! NOW DON'T YOU DARE TELLING ME THAT THEY DIDN'T DESERVE THESE RETRIBUTIONS FOR WHAT THEY DID. TELL ME!! TELL MEEEEE!!!" JiU screamed with all her might close to Calintz face. 

She broke into tears, her heart was so confused. What did she do that is so wrong in Calintz's eyes, in all of their eyes? Is it not what they deserved? They had tortured, sabotaged, toppled countries for their evil agendas. Thousands of lives were ripped apart by their hands. Why would they deserved any less for what they had done?

Calintz slowly put his hand on JiU's cheek, gently caressing and wiping away her tears. JiU seemed to calm down a bit by his action, loosing her grip on his collars. JiU started to cry loudly on top of Calintz, burying her face in his chest. Calintz flicked his finger to remove the mirrors, and patted JiU's head gently.

"Not this way, child. Not like this. If we did it like this, we're the same as them. A lawless monster. This is not who we are, JiU ah. Don't play at same field as them. We're better than them." Calintz sat back up, still holding JiU's in his arms. Right now, he was covered in blood because of JiU.

He gently pushed JiU away from him and stood up. He ordered Handong to restore Eins, Zwei and Drei back into their original states and extracted all the informations that he needs from all three of them. Once done, he walked towards SuA, helping her to stand on her feet.

"SuA ah, love doesn't mean you have to follow blindly. You're not only have to protect them from people hurting them, but also protecting the one you love from hurting themselves, too. Both of you have to be each other's voice of reason. A guiding light whenever they stumbled into darkness. Nothing hurts more than seeing the one you love turned into something you couldn't recognize anymore. Remember that." Calintz advised SuA as he parted SuA's hair behind her ears. Then he went towards Dami, Handong, and Yoohyeon.

"God knows what hell you three had been through. No matter how much, I would never be able to take the pain away from you. But I do know what it feels like to drown in the sea of vengeance. To see your family struggling in their torments. Family watches each other's back. Guiding them, correcting their wrongs. Stopping them before they did something they would regret later." Calintz gently spoke to them.

"For better or worse, this is our family. Your family. We might not be bounded by blood, but as long as we walked the same path, we are one. Wolfpack, 21, Red Velvet, Dreamcatcher, all of us. And I would never, ever wanted to see my family strays from the right path." Calintz walked towards the door.

"Dreamcatcher, do what is right. Be a better one. Better than those monsters. Remember, not even this, has made me stopped believing in you. This is just a fork on your road. I hope that, I do hope that I lit the right path for all of you to walk through. Make the maknae proud." Calintz gave them a gentle smile before exiting the room with the rest of them, leaving the Dreamcatcher behind.

Soon after, bloodcurdling screams rang through the house. Making all of them turned their head, wondering if Dreamcatcher has really lost their way.


	38. Ground Zero

Dreamcatcher stood in silence, looking at each other. What Calintz said to them just now really got them hard. He was right after all; for what they've done to those three men, they were no better than them. They thought they had won the battle, but in reality, they were losing the war. They were losing their identities, their codes, and their humanity in the process.

"What have we done?" Yoohyeon's voice cracked in disappointment, disappointed at herself. She grabbed onto Siyeon's hand tight, only to be returned in the same manner by Siyeon. The question broke the deafening silence in the room, snapping all the others back to reality.

SuA walked towards JiU and hugged her tightly, keeping on apologizing to her. JiU's sobbing grew wilder, which made SuA's tears fell heavy on top of JiU's head. All of them understood the meaning behind JiU's tears. 

It was not the tears of sadness, but of frustration and confusion. They were all feeling it too. When they looked at themselves in the mirrors, they couldn't recognize the faces at the other side of the mirrors. They were the faces of monsters, bloodthirsty monsters.

"Just kill us.... End this... I beg... you.... Please... No.... more..." Eins cried to them, begging for his hell to end.

"You won, you got what you want. Please, kill us!!" Now it was Zwei's turn to beg. Drei nodded slowly, for all of their life forces were already drained by all the non-stop torturing that they had to endure for the past days.

"If you had even a shred of humanity behind that monstrous entity of yours, please grant us death. We're sorry... Sorry... For whatever we've done. Please..." Eins begged, crying like a child. 

Oh, how the mighty has fallen! The notorious trio. The so-called Devil's Right Hands. The ones that were terrorizing the world, begging and crying on their knees. Begging for their suffering to end. 

JiU became irritated by their begging and sobbing, raised her hand and shot lightning bolts at them. Her action startled all of her teammates as the trio were shocked, screaming as the current circulating their bodies and ending their pathetic lives.

"Like I fucking care...." JiU cursed under her breath, glaring at the burning bodies in front of her.

They watched in silence, looking as the men shocked to their deaths. Smokes came up from the burning bodies, blackened like charcoal. JiU got what she wanted; revenge. But at the price of her soul. Along with her? The souls of her sisters. 

"Sorry...." JiU whispered, just enough that all of them heard it.

-

JiU, SuA, and Dami were in the woods, burying the bodies while the rest of them worked on cleaning the safehouse. When they exited the room, everyone has already left, leaving only Gahyeon sitting on the floor.

"Where is everyone?" Siyeon asked Gahyeon.

"They left." Gahyeon answered short.

"Did they say anything?" SuA asked again. They must be so disappointed with the Dreamcatcher for what they had done, leaving them behind upon arriving.

"No. But the silver haired ahjumma asked me to give unnie this." Gahyeon replied, giving JiU a letter. 

JiU reached for the letter and opened it. Upon reading the content she burst into tears again, fell on the floor and clutching the letter close to her chest. Startled, SuA held JiU tight, gently pulling the letter from her hand. 

"Whenever you're stumbled, lost in the dark, go back to the origin. Hope, is never lost. See you at Christmas.

Love, Appa."

She passed the letter to the rest of them, consoling JiU in the process.

"Go back to the origin? What's that supposed to mean?" Handong asked them.

"Well, at least we're invited for Christmas. Jokes aside, what should we do now, Captain?" Yoohyeon posed her question to JiU.

"Home.... Will you come with me?" JiU asked her sisters earnestly. Siyeon crouched before her and patted her shoulder.

"I've made an oath; to follow you wherever, whenever. I'm a woman of my word." Siyeon grinned at JiU.

"Unnie, you saved us more than we could count. We might lost our way for a moment, but we did it all on our own volition. But Siyeon unnie is right. We will follow you to the end, no matter what." Handong assured JiU. Dami and Yoohyeon nodded in agreement.

"So, where do we go now?" Gahyeon asked them.

"The place where we all began. After we cleaned this place up. I don't want Irene unnie to get mad at me." JiU chuckled as she wiped away her tears.

-

"Well, we're here again." Yoohyeon exhaled as they exited the Incheon Airport. They were back in Korea again. 

"Funny whenever we're here it was always wintertime. Wonder what summer here looks like." JiU smiled at the scenery.

"Let's go. We're attracting too much attention here." Handong ushered them. True enough, some of the people were taking pictures of them. Thinking that they were some kind of idols or something.

All of them decided to do a soul searching journey together. Starting with Korea, USA, and lastly Germany. Knowing Calintz, there was always a meaning behind his words. With the rental van, they made their way to the columbarium. They went to visit the late Daegun and his family.

"I thought Korean buried their dead." Gahyeon stated.

"Some. But most of them chose to be cremated instead." Siyeon answered.

Yoohyeon found the place. After giving them a short prayer, she talked.

"Daegun oppa, Han Na unnie, Ha Nee ah. Sorry it took me a while. I'm doing fine here. Not a day passed that I didn't miss you. I sent your killer to hell, so rest easy. I found a new family, the real one after you. They took a really good care of me. So, don't worry, okay? Watch me from the heaven. One day, we play Jenga again. Together." Yoohyeon wiped away her tears, finishing her eulogy. Dami gave her the blue rose and she placed it inside the niche.

"Unnie, can we go to another place before we resume our journey?" Yoohyeon asked JiU.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" JiU patted her back.

"My old house. I left something there." Yoohyeon requested. Once arrived, Yoohyeon stepped out of the van.

"Wait, Yoohyeon unnie. Let me come with you." Gahyeon said, making her way out. Yoohyeon just nodded and held her hand as they crossed the street. The rest of them just waited silently in the van for them to finish their businesses.

"This was where you lived before?" Gahyeon asked Yoohyeon as she looked around the building.

"Kinda. This was their home. I lived with them for a while until shits hit the fan. I was raised in an orphanage. Never knew my parent. Daegun and his family was the first family I ever had. Then I met you guys." Yoohyeon gave a meek smile to Gahyeon.

"I feel you, unnie. Well, you have us now." Gahyeon locked arm with Yoohyeon, trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks, Gahyeon. We're here." Yoohyeon thanked Gahyeon. They have arrived in front of the unit.

"Think someone already occupied the place?" Gahyeon asked. Yoohyeon knocked on the door, waiting for any response from the other end. No answer.

"Guess not." Yoohyeon sighed. She took out the lockpicking set and started to lockpick the door.

"Okay... We're resorting to felony, I guess." Gahyeon let out a chuckle.

"Keep a lookout, okay?" Yoohyeon whispered to Gahyeon, to which Gahyeon quickly looked to her left and right in a comical manner.

"Te deng, te deng~~" Gahyeon hummed The Pink Panther theme song as she kept a lookout. Yoohyeon cracked a laugh, shaking her head at Gahyeon's antic. A click can be heard shortly after, unlocking the door.

"Come on." Yoohyeon pulled Gahyeon inside.

The house was empty. Seems like the owner cleared the place out after the incident. She stared at the empty living room. Flashes of her past played right before her eyes, tears fell from her eyes. She was startled as Gahyeon wiped away those tears, snapping her back to reality.

"How did they die?" Gahyeon whispered.

"Shot. Here. Until Dami and Handong saved me. They weren't so lucky." Yoohyeon answered flatly, her eyes still locked at the floor of the living room. 

She walked into the room, Daegun's room to be exact. She went to one of the floorboard and pried it opened. Inside contains a small box. She took out all of the content and looked at it one by one. A ring, a key, and a USB drive. She only pocketed the drive and put the rest into the box and put it back into the space.

"Just the drive? What about the ring and the key?" Gahyeon asked Yoohyeon.

"The ring is something I always had since my childhood. Might be some family heirloom or something. The key is actually from my safe deposit box, which is useless by now. What's important is the flashdrive. It contains all the algorithms and the codes that I wrote all over the years. It might helps us in our future missions." Yoohyeon smiled at Gahyeon as she put the floorboard back to its place.

"Let's go. I'm hungry." Yoohyeon patted Gahyeon's back as they made their way back to the van.

-

Siyeon put a blue rose onto the grave. She put her hand together and prayed. Doing so was SuA and JiU

"It's been a while, Bona. I miss you, my friend." Siyeon gently rubbed the tombstone.

A group of women came towards them, which made them surprised. The women greeted them with full respect and they replied in kind.

"Been a while, Henrietta. When did you get here?" The woman with a blond hair greeted SuA.

"Hello Exy. I don't go with Henrietta anymore. It's SuA. I don't see Seola and Xuan Yi. Where are they?" SuA asked her.

Exy pointed at the two graves behind Bona's. Everyone can see the trio were startled by the revelation, which made them to check the names on the tombstones. Sure enough, their names were there.

"Exy, what happened?!" Siyeon asked Exy out of shock. 

"Tortured, gangraped then killed. It wasn't pretty, especially for Seola. Have to do a closed coffin ceremony." Cheng Xiao placed the bouquets of flower onto the graves of Bona, Seola and Xuan Yi.

"Maybe if you paid more attention to us, they'd still be alive." Luda smirked at SuA.

"What do you care, anyway? You only care about that fucking redhead anyway. We're only just your pawns." Eunseo added.

"What?! Not once I considered you girls as such! Who did this to them?" SuA tried to defend herself.

"Justice had been served. You done? If yes, leave. You guys are not welcomed in Daegu anymore." Exy coldly replied, pointing her back.

Not wanting any trouble, they paid their respects and walked away from the graveyard. WJSN just watched them in spite as they walked away.

"SuA, we need to know what happened to them." Siyeon urged SuA.

"We're to absorbed into ourselves we forgot to take care of our own kin." JiU lit her cigarette and scratched her head.

"Whose the chick?" Dami asked them about the girls as they arrived at their van.

"WJSN. Bona's gang. Used to be on our side before." Siyeon answered her.

"Used to? What happened?" Handong asked again.

"No idea. But we'll find out in the meantime. Let's get out of here. We're not welcome in Daegu anymore." JiU threw the butt of her cigarette as she entered the van.

They flew immediately to USA to pay respect to Johnathan. They were welcomed like a hero for their deeds during the Russia- America war. Before leaving, Ackham gave Handong a present.

"Here. You left something at the HQ." Ackham passed a large weapon box to Handong. Intrigued, Handong immediately opened the box. Only to find her Tac-50.

"My Tac! I really forgot about this. Thanks, General!" Handong grinned widely while taking the MacMillan out.

"Don't be. John special ordered it for you back in the days. By right it should be returned back to you. At least it can be put to use rather than sitting in the dust." Ackham replied. He nodded and shook each of their hands before taking his leave.

"Huh, what did it says here?" Yoohyeon asked about the engraving on the barrel.

"When you hear me, welcome to Diyu" Handong answered back.

"Diyu is Hell in Chinese mythology. When you heard the gunshot, you're already dead. She earned the nickname Yan Wang because every time she pulled the trigger, someone would definitely die." Dami explained to them as they walked to their SUV.

"Come to think about it, we don't know about your past, Dongie. What's your story?" Siyeon asked her.

"Well, I don't know my parent. Raised in an orphanage/assassin's training school. I do have a sister though, Tzuyu. I think she's around Gahyeon's age. But I lost contact with her since I went to The States." Handong lit her cigarette while telling them her story.

"Why don't you try to find her? She must've missed you." JiU asked Handong.

"Don't think so. We might be sisters, but we're at each others throats all the time. Literally. We tried to kill each other, to prove who's better. Thanks to Johnathan, I broke out of the cycle. Didn't hear her ever since." Handong sighed.

"If an opportunity arises, will you find her again?" SuA posed her question.

"Nope. Better be this way. Why bother trying to fix what did not want to be fixed? A waste of time and effort." Handong chided.

"That's cold, but if you said so. Anyway, how did John entered your lives?" JiU asked another question.

"He saved Dami back in Somalia. Militia annihilated the UN convoys and Dami was the sole survivor. For me, it was a hit gone wrong. Supposed to kill him, but foiled. I was young and dumb. He gave me a way out of the organization. Faked my death and took me stateside. And the rest is history." Handong ended her story.

"So, what's left is you and Gahyeon. Where were you from?" Siyeon asked.

"Michelstadt, Germany. But we'll be stopping at Prague first. Irene unnie said she found Mrs Schnieder's body. We're bringing her back home to Germany." JiU replied.

-

"Hey, DC. How you've been?" Irene hugged JiU tightly. Siyeon and Joy were already locking lips, making Wendy and Yeri squirmed.

"I had to listened to you two humping your brains out all the time. Deal with it." Joy flipped her finger at the duo, causing Siyeon red with embarrassment.

"We missed you guys at Christmas. What you dumbasses been up to anyway?" Seulgi fired a shot.

"Retracing our steps back. Might do us a little good. I have to admit, this job, really easy to cross the lines." JiU replied. 

"You're not alone, JiU. We're always here for you. Cal oppa was really sad you girls weren't there. At least give him a call, will ya?" Yeri scolded her. JiU just nodded.

"We'll load her up. You girls stretch your legs or something. We'll handle it from here." Irene said to them. Gahyeon offered herself to lend them a hand, which the Red Velvet kindly accepted, considering the relationship between her and Mrs Schnieder. While the rest of them loiter around the hangar.

"Hey, Dongie. Do you still have the SD cards?" Yoohyeon asked Handong.

"Yes. Always here with me. Why?" Handong checked her pocket for the cards.

"Can you give it here? It just occurred to me all the conflicts started by that. Wanna check what for." Yoohyeon took out her phone and an OTG.

"Is that enough processing power to bypass the encryption?" Handong gave the SD cards to Yoohyeon and sat beside her.

"Tricked the phone, it have as much processing power as a rugged laptop. Might come in handy rather than bringing the big ass book on the field. Though I really want to get a hand on Oppa's AR. It have the processing power to carry an AI." Yoohyeon answered while starting her hack.

"We might get it if we went to the Christmas party." Handong chimed in.

"Yeah. But I kinda ashamed to face him after what happened in Prague. Okay. I'm in!" Yoohyeon exclaimed.

"Well, what is it?" Handong came closer to see the screen. But all they see is a blank screen.

"You sure you got in? There's nothing on it." Handong asked Yoohyeon.

"I did. Bypass all the security and all. Mu-" She was cut short. Something appeared on the screen.

I don't know who you are, but you just made a grave mistake. Only my blood can see behind these doors. 

3

2

1

Yoohyeon eyes went wide. She detached the OTG and threw her phone as far as she could. The phone exploded mid air, surprising everyone in the hangar. All of them rushed in on them as fast as they can.

"What the hell was that?! You two okay?" SuA checked on the two of them. 

"Yeah. Everyone good? Damn, that was close." Yoohyeon huffed.

"Where the hell did you get a grenade?" Yeri shouted.

"No, that was my phone. I tried to see what inside the SD card, but it counterhacked me. Turning my phone into an explosive." Yoohyeon explained to them.

"What inside of it then?" Siyeon asked her.

"No idea. Screen went blank, then it shot some warning. All I can say, whatever inside these SD cards is sentient. And only JiU unnie or Gahyeon can access it." Yoohyeon replied. All of them just stood there in silent.

"All the more reason to go to Michelstadt." SuA suddenly spoke.


	39. Encounter With The Forgotten

Mrs Schnieder was buried right next to her husband's grave. Surprisingly none of them shed a tear, maybe because they have buried so many of their comrades and friends in their lives they grew immune to it they realised death is only a beginning to another journey.

"Thanks for everything, Oma. Rest in peace beside your husband for all eternity." Gahyeon whispered as she laid the blue rose on the grave.

With the eulogy finished, the rest of them lowered themselves on one knee as a sign of paying their respects. The way they were taught by 21. Once done, they walked towards their SUV for their final destination. 

The ruined mansion of Michelstadt.

-

"I'm home." JiU said in low tone as she gazed at the ruin of the mansion. 

SuA held JiU's hand in her own, while hugging Gahyeon in another arm. Thanks to her action, both of their hearts eased up. JiU gave a warm smile at her fiance'.

"This must have been a wonderful mansion before." Dami stated as she scanned the area.

"You're right. But now, it's just a forgotten ruin. Thanks to Dara unnie privatizing this land under her name, no development was made here." JiU replied.

"Why though?" Yoohyeon asked.

"Keeping the secret's safe. There's a vault here." JiU answered.

"But, unnie. Don't you think someone else had picked the vault clean? I meant The Seers, of course." Handong chipped in.

"Might be. But, well. Let's cross our fingers. Come on." JiU grinned as she led the way.

As they navigated through the ruin, they realised there are sign of squatters taking shelter. But no sign of the living. Trashes were scattered, not to mention condoms. Somehow the place became a spot for a romantic getaway.

"Fuck! Goddamnit!! This is the third time!!! Yuck!!" Siyeon cursed as she scrapped her shoes at the floor. 

Once again she stepped on a used condom. Gahyeon just laughed at her, making Siyeon flipped her finger at Gahyeon. Yoohyeon patted her back and held her hand, guiding her steps.

"Can't the people here afford to get a hotel room?! What kind of slut want to be fucked in a place like this?" Siyeon spat, still fuming over what happened just now.

"Said the woman who shagged in a public hot spring." Yoohyeon quipped, only to get kicked in the foot by Siyeon. 

"Seriously?! When?!" Handong shrieked, excited by the fact.

"Hakone, right?" SuA answered as she turned around to pile in the teasing session.

"Really?! Wow, how come you guys weren't ran down by the fever? Hot session in a hot place! Poor Joy, she must be scalding down south!" Dami snickered, as the others laughed out loud by the remark.

Siyeon just eyed them like a wolf eyeing its prey, which made all of them stifling their laughter. Siyeon just sigh, admitting defeat to her sisters.

"Look, it's funny and all, but would you stop talking about my girl's private part? That's offensive." Siyeon said as she watched her steps.

"On a serious note though, was it okay? You know, in the hot spring." Handong asked. Her question perked all of their ears, making them stopped in their tracks.

"Yeah. That's a fine point. What did it like?" JiU asked Siyeon. Siyeon just gave them a bewildered look, couldn't believe her ears.

"Hey, did we come all the way to Michelstadt to hear my about my sex experience or find the damn vault?" Siyeon shot them all down.

"Right. The vault." JiU exclaimed, continuing her steps. The rest of them followed after her.

"Guess we have to try it. Say, is Michelstadt has hot spring?" Handong grabbed Dami's arm.

"No idea. But we put it on the list." Dami winked at Handong.

They walked for a couple of minutes more, navigating carefully through the ruin. And finally, they have arrived. But all they can see is, nothing. Which made all of them perplexed.

"Okay, where's the vault? All I see is another destroyed furniture, and probably a dead hobo." Yoohyeon said as she squinched her nose.

"Dead ho- Oh, nope. Just a dog. Aww... Poor doggy..." Gahyeon checked the silhouette and it turned out it was a decomposing dead dog. The smell was rancid though.

JiU just ignored them and tried finding something on the ground. Looking at her, SuA asked JiU what she was looking for.

"Look for a white wolf sigil. It's been too long I forgot the exact location. It was somewhere on the floor here." JiU replied as she swatted the floor with her foot.

"Okay... But Unnie? What does it look like? I kinda missed the History classes in highschool." Handong asked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. Just looked something resembling an ancient symbol." JiU paid no attention to the sarcasm.

They searched the ground in the area for the sigil, until Gahyeon shouted JiU's name.

"JiU unnie! Here! Is this it?" Gahyeon pointed at the ground.

All of them gathered at Gahyeon's location to see and check, only to break into laughter. Gahyeon, perplexed by their actions, shot a question.

"What? Why are you guys laughing? This is it, right?" Gahyeon asked them, started to get irritated by their reaction.

SuA grabbed Gahyeon's hand and led her to another position to change her point of view.

"Okay, here. Look again." SuA pointed at the ground, asking Gahyeon to take a look again. She winced her eyes, scanning the ground carefully.

"Huh, looked like a sigil to me. But something felt off. Paint?" Gahyeon touched the drawing, trying to identify the material it was made with. Somehow her action made all her sisters laughed louder.

"What?! What now?!" Gahyeon stomped her foot, clearly angry now.

"Stop touching it! It gonna get hard! We're gonna have a problem later! Hahahahaha!!!" Yoohyeon wiped her tears, trying her best to stop her laugh.

"Aren't you precious? Siyeon used to be like this too before, until she discovered porn." SuA hugged Gahyeon tightly.

"Porn? What the hell are you tal- OH MY GOD!!! THAT'S A PENIS PAINTING! WHAT SICK BASTARD DREW THIS ON THE GROUND?!" Gahyeon shrieked, which made all of them guffawed even harder. Tears fell through their eyes by the maknae's action.

"Well, that's priceless. Ha~~" JiU wiped her tears, her laughter slowed down.

"Let's just find this goddamn vault and empty it. Then we razed this place to the ground. How dare they tainted my home with penis drawing!" Gahyeon continued searching the ground.

It took them a while to search, but to no avail. All of them were getting frustrated as their search is getting nowhere.

"Unnie, are sure it's here?" Dami threw the piece of wood out of the way.

"I'm sure. I might forgot where, but this was definitely the area. Widen the search grid. Oh... Fu-" JiU was cut off by a clicking sound.

A loud explosion shook the area, startling them. It came from JiU's location. They all rushed towards JiU, only to see their leader dragging herself on the ground, only her upper body.

"JIU!!!!" SuA ran towards JiU.

"N-N-NO!!! S-S-S STAY BACK! PLACE'S BOOBYTRAPPED!" JiU shouted with all her might, vomitting blood and fell on the ground.

"Watch your ground, single file! Unnie! Stay still! We're coming to you!" Dami shouted, as she tiptoed her way to JiU. The rest of them followed behind Dami, following her every step.

"Shit! What happened?" SuA asked JiU while Handong restored JiU with her temporal reversal. Slowly JiU's lower body was restored.

"Dunno, but I found the sigil." JiU tried to pull a joke. Once fully restored, she sat up and thanked Handong.

"Did you put the trap there?" Siyeon asked JiU.

"No. Not me. Must be Dara Unnie. Damn... We should have told her we're coming here. That was too fucking close!" JiU groaned as she stood up, twisting her body left and right.

"Lucky that we're who triggered the trap. If it was the squatters..." Siyeon trailed her words.

"Yeah. Just keep an eye open. There might be more." JiU warned them.

She approached the sigil while checking the surrounding for more traps. Sure enough she found more.

"Modified RDX Claymore. Damn, unnie. What are you trying to kill here? A bear?" JiU chided as she disable the trap. 

Yoohyeon watched closely how JiU disabled the trap, hoping to pick a thing or two. JiU kindly taught her how in the process, while the rest of them waited at a safe area waiting for an okay from their leader.

"Alright. All clear! You can come in now." JiU called them.

"Jesus! These are enough to take on an infantry! What the hell?!" SuA exclaimed as she looked at the amount of claymores used.

Fortunately when the claymore exploded, it spilled enough of JiU's blood on the sigil. So, the door to the subterranean level was opened. JiU warned them again to watch their steps in case there were more traps along the way to the vault.

The path towards the vault was eerie, not to mention the musky smell in the air. Lucky for them SuA has abililty to produce fire, so she formed a couple of fire orbs to light their way. And of course several more traps found along the way, making the trip to the subterranean level become a painstaking task.

"More than 3 hours needed to descend about 40 feet. Not to mention the medieval traps." Yoohyeon pulled an iron arrow out of her calf. 

"We disabled half, and triggered another half. I'm tired...." Dami rested her body on the wall. 

All of them were tattered and bloodied by the traps. If not because of their abilities, they would have been corpses down there. But due to constant rapid regeneration, they were drained down to their bone.

"Take five. I hate you, Dara unnie..." JiU cursed as she lit her cigarette.

"Now that I think about it, it's a bit similar with the vault at Nana Unnie's mansion." Yoohyeon suddenly spoke.

"What do you mean?" JiU asked her.

"SuA unnie, can you make more fire orbs? I need to see the wall." Yoohyeon asked SuA. SuA made a few more to light the area better.

Sure enough, the wall was plastered with weird drawings and inscriptions, just like the vault in Tokyo.

"JiU unnie, were these inscriptions here whene you came down here before?" Yoohyeon pointed at the wall.

"Huh... Now that I think about it, no. These must be added by Dara unnie." JiU took a closer look at the wall.

Yoohyeon shifted her gaze to the vault's door. An uneasy feeling came, overwhelming her. 

"No.... It can't be, right?" Yoohyeon stepped closer to the vault's door.

"What is it, unnie?" Gahyeon asked Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon created a knife and slit her arms opened, spilling her blood to the ground. Gahyeon shrieked at sight of it, startling the rest of Dreamcatcher.

"UNNIE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gahyeon snatched the knife away from Yoohyeon's hand.

"YOOHYEON!!" Siyeon shouted.

"Stay there and watch!" Yoohyeon hissed, silencing them all. Sure enough the blood was absorbed by the vault's door, and a mural of Izanami suddenly appeared on the vault door, glowing.

"Thought so..." Yoohyeon smirked. The event surprised all the others, scaring them too.

"Yoohyeon, what is that?!" SuA asked while hiding behind JiU.

"Izanami no Mikoto, Japanese Goddess of Creation and Death. Calintz oppa has the same vault in Tokyo. But what is this sealing vault doing here? I thought it was in Nagoya." Yoohyeon wiped the blood off her arms.

"Sealing vault?" Gahyeon asked Yoohyeon.

"Remember Kogarasu Maru? I got my sword from this vault. The vault is used to sealed all cursed items of the ancients. But what are you doing here?" Yoohyeon asked herself while looking at the mural.

"Cursed items? But back then, there's nothing of such in the vault. Just gold, money and documents. Some trinkets, of course." JiU replied.

"One way to find out. If this is the sealing vault, no matter what, DO NOT TOUCH anything inside, alright?" Yoohyeon warned them. All of them just nodded obediently, gulping down hard.

"Izanami, with my blood I request for an entrance into your domain." Yoohyeon chanted the incantation.

"Step into my domain, leaving all hope behind..." Izanami's voice reverbed in the area, causing SuA to yelp and gripped on JiU hard. The vault door opened for them.

"Remember. Do not touch anything, unless I said so. And whatever you do, don't wonder off on your own. Stay together. If you see someone, tell me. If." Yoohyeon warned them again but her warning made SuA became erratic. JiU did her best to calm her down.

"Look, babe. Either you wait here alone, or you're coming with us inside. Your choice." JiU sighed. Just like that, SuA followed all of them into the vault.

The inside of the vault was the same as the sealing vault in Tokyo. This made JiU confused. Just what did Dara unnie do with the original vault?

"It isn't this that you saw before, right?" Yoohyeon tried to get confirmation from JiU. JiU just nodded in agreement. Rather than golds, money, and documents, they saw relics they never saw in their lives before.

"Yoohyeon ah, where are we? This is not my vault." JiU asked Yoohyeon, her voice wavered by her fear.

"Realm of the dead, governed by Izanami. This vault was built by Calintz oppa with the help of Izanami. Dara unnie must have asked Oppa to transfer all the content of your vault here." Yoohyeon explained.

"But why? What's wrong with JiU's vault?" Dami asked.

"I dunno. Security upgrade?" Yoohyeon shrugged.

"JiU.... Just be quick... I'm scared..." SuA whimpered. JiU held her closer to herself and patted her head.

"Where's my stuff, then?" JiU asked Yoohyeon.

"What are you little girls doing here? How are you able to enter my realm?" Izanami appeared before them, her voice silky as always. But she didn't wear her Noh mask this time. Only her beautiful face.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

All of them screamed on top of their lungs and fell to the ground by the sudden appearance of Izanami. SuA was so scared she fainted. Handong, Dami, and Gahyeon immediately kneeled on the ground, chanting verses from the Bible. JiU and Siyeon became catatonic, hugging unconscious SuA tighter in their arms.

Only Yoohyeon able to snap herself back to normal. She cleared her throat and stood up. She slowly bowed 90°, greeting Izanami.

"Izanami-sama. Please pardon our intrusion for we harbour no ill intention stepping into your domain. We are just looking for our belongings." Yoohyeon spoke, still bowing at Izanami. Izanami just raised her eyebrows, watching intently at the Dreamcatcher.

"I remember you. You were the owner of Kogarasu Maru. These are your friends, I presume?" Izanami pointed at the rest of them.

"Yes, Izanami-sama." Yoohyeon answered as polite as possible. 

Compared to her first encounter, this time she wasn't so scared. Maybe because rather than the scary mask she used to wear before, she showed her true face. And she was the most beautiful woman Yoohyeon ever saw in her life. Not to mention her silky voice, gripping hard on Yoohyeon's heart.

"Raise your head, girl. And please tell those miscreants to stop whatever they are doing. Their chantings really made me dizzy, and I already had a long day." Izanami waved her hand at the chanting trio.

Yoohyeon shook the trio to come back to their senses, while slapping her unnies to came back to reality.

"Ground control to Major JiU and Siyeon! Wake up! SuA unnie!!" Yoohyeon slapped the three continously, hoping for them to regain their consciousness.

"Wh-wh- who are you?!" Dami gave a sudden outburst, pointing at Izanami.

"I don't know about your era, but in mine, it is RUDE to point at a person. Not to mention to a GOD...." Izanami warned Dami, making her put away her finger.

At this moment, the unnies line are already awakened and on their feet. Upon laying eyes on Izanami, they lowered their guards.

"Damn, girl! Don't scare us like that!!" SuA shouted at Izanami, which made her startled. Yoohyeon immediately covered SuA's mouth with her hands and apologized repeatedly to Izanami.

"You crazy?! That's the real God of Death, you moron! Not fake gods like Dami and Handong! You gonna get us killed!" Yoohyeon hissed at SuA.

"Hey!!" Dami and Handong exclaimed at Yoohyeon's remark.

"Are we dead? Is this Hell? For sure this is not Heaven! Oh god!! I'm still a virgin and I always pray to you! I'm always a good girl!! Is it because I'm smoking and drinking before? Or because I'm a masochist? I never hurt anybody but myself, except for that twat Zwei though. But did it warrant me Hell? I never even have my first kiss! Oh, god! OH GOD!!" Gahyeon put her hands together tightly and prayed again.

"You said you are God of Death, right? Say, is Bona here? If yes, can I meet her? I really missed my friend...." Siyeon grabbed hold onto Izanami, shaking her. 

The chaos created by the girls really started to tick Izanami off. She gritted her teeth on annoyance, hoping for things to get better the next second. But, no. She pushed Siyeon's aside and screamed.

"SHUT UP!!! ALL OF YOU!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GIRLS?! I'M A GOD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HAVE SOME RESPECT, YOU IMBECILES!!" Izanami roared in irritation.

It did silence them, for a second. Then came the second barrage of outbursts, questions, and pleas. Right now, there's literally steam coming out of Izanami's head. Which she sighed and slumped her shoulder. She flicked her hand and suddenly they were in some kind of throne room. All of them gasped and wowed in awe.

"Should have done that in the first place...." Izanami massaged her temple, taking her seat on her throne.

"Where are we now? Look-" Handong tried to speak but couldn't. All of them couldn't produce a single sound no matter how hard they tried, they started to panic. 

Watching the muted version of Dreamcatcher really tickled Izanami's heart, she started to laugh. They all mouthing their words without any sound, throwing sign all over. Middle fingers were thrown at Izanami all over, but for sure she wouldn't know what it meant since it was way after her time.

Tired, the Dreamcatcher laid flat on the floor, still muted by Izanami. Still laughing, Izanami released her seal, making they able to use your voice again.

"Ha~~ that's was funny. I haven't laugh this hard for millenia. Now, ready to listen to what I have to say?" Izanami wiped away her tears. The Dreamcatcher just groaned, too tired to reply.

"You, yellow haired girl. State your name." Izanami asked Yoohyeon.

"Yoo.....hyeon..." Yoohyeon panted through.

"Who... Are.... You..." SuA forced herself to sit up, but fell flat to the ground again.

"I am Izanami no Mikoto, God of Creation and Death. I am the owner of this realm, and you girls just walked into my domain. This sealing vault was created b-" Izanami was cut off by Gahyeon.

"Yada, yada, yada... We know.... Calintz oppa created the vault with some god help to keep cursed relics. NEXT!!!" Gahyeon whined.

"Are you sure you're a virgin? Because you don't sound like one." Izanami shot down Gahyeon, clearly annoyed being cut off. 

In all her existance, never she met a rowdy and rude bunch of human. Human would screams and begs in front of her out of fear, but these girls? Have they no fear?

"I just want my vault. Appa surely asked you to keep it safe for me. Can I have it now? I'm hungry....." JiU groaned.

"I want to eat...." Dami whined.

"Me too, me too! Waaa~~" Handong started to throw a tantrum.

"I hate you, Calintz...." Izanami cursed under her breath, her headache came again in waves.

~WEEKS AGO~

"Whose vault is this?" Izanami asked Calintz.

"My daughters" Calintz replied.

"You have daughters?! You said you were barren!" Izanami was surprised by Calintz's remark.

"Well, not per se. I considered them as my daughters. One day, they will come for it, so give it to them." Calintz requested.

"Why don't just give it to them now? Why the wait?" Izanami raised her eyebrow.

"The vault is not mine to give, rather it belong to the kid's mother. I just guarding it from falling into the wrong hand. The secrets inside this vault is not mine to see but hers. Until the time comes, please guard the vault." Calintz pleaded to Izanami. Izanami grabbed Calintz arms, stopping him from pleading.

"No need for pleading, dear. I will safeguard it. How will I know if she was the right person?" Izanami asked again.

"She has a unique scarlet red hair. You wouldn't miss it." Calintz smiled at Izanami.

-

"FOOD!!!! WHAT KIND OF HOST ARE YOU?! I WANT FOOOOD!!!" JiU shouted at Izanami.

True enough, there's a girl with scarlet red hair amongst them. Izanami looked intently at them, and now she knew who she been dealing with.

Izanami clapped her hands and suddenly they changed location again. But this time, it was the real vault. JiU's vault.

"There's no point in getting to know you girls. You're Calintz's daughters. I'm really tired of handling you girls, so here's your vault." Izanami sighed and turned away.

"Wait! How do you know Appa?" JiU asked Izanami.

"Ask him yourselves. There! I've done my part! See you never!" Izanami snapped her fingers, disappearing into thin air.

"Sheesh! What a rude woman! What's all the God and shit?!" SuA cursed under her breath as she looked around the vault.

Sure enough, there's gold and money stacked neatly around them, along with documents, ornaments, and a desk.

"Now, that is suspicious. What a normal looking desk doing inside a vault?" Gahyeon pointed at the desk.

All of them gathered at the desk, scanning every inch of it. Normal looking indeed, until Handong realised there's a couple of slot-like spot at one of the desk's leg.

"Unnie, over here. It looks like card slots." Handong pointed at the slots.

"Hmm.... Well?" Dami nudged JiU.

Handong gave JiU the SD cards and she slowly slotted them into the slots. Before last card slotted in, they all looked at each other.

"No matter what happened, know that I always loved you girls." JiU said to them and pushed the card in.

All of them held their breath, waiting for something to happen. But nothing. All of them sighed in frustration.

"So much for the suspense. But what's really stored inside the SD cards though?" Siyeon scratched her head.

"Me" a voice suddenly reverbed in the room, and slowly an apparition appeared before them.

All of them were backed into a corner, scared out of their wits. So much supernatural for today that it would last a couple of their lifetimes. As the apparition became clearer, JiU's eyes grew wider.

"Mama?" JiU spoke, enough for all of them to hear.


	40. New Player

"Mama?" JiU stood up and got closer to the apparition.

"Mama? Minji?" Minzy raised her eyebrows, couldn't believe to see her eldest child.

JiU's tears fell like raindrops onto the floor. She thought she would never see her mother again. But there she was, right in front of her eyes. She ran towards Minzy, attempted to hug uer tight. All she did was crashed into the wall behind the apparition. She started to wail heavily, causing Gahyeon and SuA to immediately come to her aid.

"Wow.... This is her mother? The Great Ares herself? She's.... Cute...." Dami whispered underneath her breath. Handong couldn't stop staring at Minzy, her mind still trying hard to interpret what happened.

"This is my Mama? Mama, do you know who I am?" Gahyeon approached Minzy, only to get an awkward laugh from her.

"Sorry, did I have another child? My memory wasn't up to date." Minzy apologized to Gahyeon.

"Yes, I'm Gahyeon. The youngest. I was bornt 5 years after JiU unnie" Gahyeon introduced herself.

"Both girls. Good things you two took after me." Minzy smiled.

"Up to date? Wait, you're an AI!" Yoohyeon exclaimed.

"Like Alice and Artemis?" Siyeon frowned.

"You know them? Then you must be CL's new recruits. Minji, why the hell did you walk down that path?!" Minzy turned to JiU and scolded her.

"You.... You died. You were killed by The Seers. Papa too..." JiU sobbed.

"Wait, I died? For how long?" Minzy was so surprised by the revelation.

"More than 20 years. JiU was 5 when you died, Gahyeon was almost 1. CL unnie took in JiU while Gahyeon was raised by Mrs Schneider. And the one who killed you and your husband were burning the Earth in search of those SD cards." Dami explained to Minzy.

Minzy pondered for a while, trying to piece all of the information together. Then she started talking.

"The Seers killed me? Then, Genesis is imminent. Good thing I was founded by you girls. How far did they progress?" Minzy posed them a serious question.

"Wait, you just jumped into that question immediately? Start by explaining what you are first, for Christ's sake!" Handong set out an outburst, which took Minzy by surprise.

"Okay.... You said I was like Arty and Alice. No I'm not. I'm.... A conscious being. Although in a digital state. How to explain in layman's term..." Minzy scratched her head, trying hard to explain to them.

"You transferred your consciousness into the SD cards in a digital form, almost like an AI, but have your emotional states retained and also your thought processes. You process information like a human do, not using solely on logic but with both logic and emotion." Yoohyeon explained to all of them. Minzy nodded in awe.

"Right-o, dear! Wow, never thought I met someone that smart besides Bryan and Sayaka." Minzy clapped her hands.

"But these SD cards just a normal kind. How did you compress all the data into these?" Yoohyeon asked again, this time out of her curiosity.

"Well, for starter these cards weren't normal. I created them myself and gave the design to Bryan. From the encryption to the capacity, they are about a century ahead. A single card have the capacity of a thousand yottabytes." Minzy puffed her chest, partially proud of herself.

"Damn! That's more to contain the Internet itself! You and I gonna get along well." Yoohyeon grinned.

"Never mind the tech shits! About what you said before, Genesis and The Seers. How did you know the existence of The Seers? Even Cal oppa himself didn't know about it." Siyeon shouted.

"Cal?" Minzy frowned.

"Bryan goes with that name now. Appa just said he's throwing away the Bryan's name." JiU spoke softly.

"Appa? Wait, you knew?!" Minzy went aghast at her statement.

"Knew what?" JiU asked again.

"That he was your father." Minzy answered.

The whole room went still by the answer.

-

"Sir, we found the Trident. They are dead, all three of them." a man reported to the silhouette facing the window.

"The SD cards?" The silhouette asked without turning.

"Nowhere to be found." the man stuttered.

"Go, and call the High Council. I want to see them." the silhouette waved his hand. The man nodded and walked out of the room.

"Fucking bitch. Even in death, you interfere with my plan." the silhouette cursed, his gaze still in the skyline.

-

A couple of SUVs entered the lobby of the high-rise building along with their security escorts. Three well-dressed men walked into the building, circled with their bodyguards.

"Know what all of this about?" Taeyang asked his brothers.

"No idea. That guy is a bit crazy sometimes. Just get ready." TOP lit his cigarette and puffed out the smoke.

"Must be about Genesis. What else? Not like he gonna invite us for a drink." Daesung checked his necktie again with his reflection in the mirror.

"Where's Seungri anyway?" TOP asked them.

"You know the junior. Must be stuck between a skank's legs." Taeyang sighed as he pushed the elevator's button.

"He's gonna get kicked again. Trident's hunting his kids, right?" Daesung asked Taeyang.

"Yeah. Well, not like they were his kids in the first place. Bitch was pregnant with another man's children. Twice." Taeyang pulled up two fingers.

"Oof... That's hard. No wonder he went along with the plan." TOP chuckled.

"Nah, not like he cares, anyway. It's all a facade to him. Besides, even when 'marrying' Minzy, he still kept his escorts around him. Not like she knew about it." Taeyang grinned.

"Why anyway? Why bother with the long ass charade?" Daesung asked them as they stepped off the elevator.

"Dunno. Minzy's cute though. Might be in for the pussy. You know him. He's thinking with his dick. How the hell he could stand being around children, that's beyond me." TOP shook his head.

"Damn, that's cold. Made a girl fell deep for you and then killed her in cold blooded. I heard the Trident raped her to death?" Daesung quipped.

"Stabbed, then raped to death. The Trident fits with Seungri's personality. Twisted as fuck." Taeyang chuckled as he opened the door, leading them into a conference room. Waiting for them is their leader.

"Good to see you guys again. Sit down." He waved his hand at the seats.

"What, no hugs? No love? Come on, Ji Young. Show us some love, brother." Taeyang teased him.

GD just stared at Taeyang and rose from his seat. He smiled and hugged Taeyang tightly, then TOP and Daesung. 

"That's the man I'm talking about!" TOP shouted happily at GD.

"Been a while, gents. Good to see you again." GD grinned at them.

"Where's the maknae anyway?" Taeyang asked GD.

"For once he came early. But he went somewhere in the building." GD replied. Right on the cue, Seungri came into the room, his hair all ruffled and his shirt untucked.

"Oh, hey brothers! Been a while!" He ran towards them and gave them a hug.

"Damn, you're sweaty! Where the fuck you've been?" Daesung pushed him away.

"Oh, this? Well...." He scratched the back of his head, figuring out how to explain this to his brothers.

"You fucked my secretary, did you?" GD asked him, cold.

"Ah.... Well...." Seungri grinned stupidly. GD rolled his eyes and scratched his cheek.

"Did she want to, or did you force her?" GD sat on his sit, looking straight at the maknae.

"Well....." Seungri tried to stall.

"Where?" GD glared at him.

"The men's room. Might send someone to clean up though. It was a mess." Seungri grinned. GD sighed and placed a call.

"Yeah. It's me. Can you check the men's room on my level for Lia?" GD spoke out. He waited for a couple of minute then a reply came in.

"She's dead? Hm.... Dispose of her. In the meantime try to find a new one." GD gave a deady glare at the maknae while speaking through his comm.

GD rose and slapped Seungri across his face, knocking off his stupid grin. He then kicked Seungri in his crotch, making him squealed on the ground in pain.

"I really liked that girl. She was an honest and diligent worker. Thanks to you, I have to do interview for a new one." GD sat back into his seat. The rest of them took their seat, while Seungri walked limp into his.

"Trident is dead. Found them buried in Prague, all charred. Looked like they were burnt alive. And the SD cards weren't found. Your kid is a vicious fighter, I give you that." GD nodded at Seungri.

"Bah! What kids? That whore planted herself with that fucking trans' seeds. Weren't even mine. Besides, how did the trio fucked up so bad? She's just a kid." Seungri scoffed.

"We were kids too when we were recruited. We underestimated her. The will to survive is always stronger than anything else in this world. Even for a kid." TOP retorted. Seungri spat on the floor upon hearing the statement.

"Seungri, you said there was a vault at your mansion before. What did it contain?" GD asked Seungri.

"Just some trinkets and some money. Nothing special. Why?" Seungri asked GD.

"Go back there and empty it. There might be something else inside it. Or maybe the SD cards is hidden somewhere inside. Search every nooks and crannies." GD ordered him.

"What?! Why would I? Why not ask Taeyang or Daesung?" Seungri slammed his hands onto the table to protest.

"VI!!!!" GD growled, his eyes turned yellow. His action made everyone shivered. 

Seungri sighed and sat back down, nodding in acceptance. If their callsign were used, that's mean he is issuing an order. Defy, death would be the least of their problem. GD might looked docile and cool, but inside the body hid a monster that have no regards on morality as long as his aim is achieved.

Back then, they only aimed to take out Minzy. But due to his order, even the children has to be taken out. Although JiU was presumed dead in the fire, he was so hell-bent on finding Gahyeon that he ordered the Trident; Eins, Zwei, and Drei to flip the world upside down and kill her.

"Got it loud and clear, GDragon." Seungri sighed.

"D, you're going with him. Make sure he doesn't slack off." GD ordered Daesung.

"What about us?" Taeyang asked GD.

"We got a one way to hell mission. Taking out Wolfpack and 21. No more proxies. Bigbang is online." GD grinned with confident.

"Ji Young, they are monsters. Sure we are one, but hell. We're not enough." Taeyang tried to argue.

"Well, we got one. Blackpink and BTS sure as hell are ready now. Time to show hyung the fruits of our labor, don't you think?" GD smiled at Taeyang.

-

All except JiU and Gahyeon were emptying the vault, loading all the riches into their SUVs. Each of them rented additional vehicles to load in the content of the vault. JiU's went into overdrive right now. What her mother had said before, what she felt when she was around Calintz. All makes sense now.

"What did you say? Seungri's my father. WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" JiU screamed at her mother while JiU and Gahyeon tried to hold her off.

"You called him Appa. I thought you knew!" Minzy was taken aback by her daughter's sudden outburst.

"Explain! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!" JiU screamed and burst into tears. She couldn't believe her ears. Did she just hear her mother said her father is not her REAL father?!

"Look, I'm sorry. I lied to you. Seungri was not your real father. I don't know about Gahyeon, but for sure he was not yours. I was so enamored with Bryan, but our circumstances showed me we weren't meant to be together. So we sadly have to end our relationship. 

But God knows how much we both wanted kids, and I wanted to bear the seed of the man that I loved with all my being. So I accumulated his genetic material, created his genetic sequence and planted it in me. I was about to tell him about the news, but I was too late. He already married to Jurina. 

I know it sounded crazy, but even if I didn't have him by my side, I wanted to have something of him by my side. So, here you are." Minzy explained herself. JiU fell to the floor upon listening to her mother's explanation.

"But, he said I was not his. You and Papa even ran a paternity test...." JiU stuttered.

"I lied. I faked the genetic results. Knowing him, he would leave Jurina and Nana for my sake. He has the sense of responsibility like no others. Even on things that doesn't concern him. He thinks he alone can carry the burden of mankind. I can't do that to my sisters. Robbing their happiness for my selfish desire. It was my decision, and it was unfair for them to pay for it.

So I moved far away and cut off my ties with all of them. I was 2 months pregnant when I met Seungri. Thankfully, he accepted me even if he has no idea who the father was. He even treated you like his own child. Seeing that, I fell in love with Seungri and decided to dedicate my life only to him, leaving all of my past behind." Minzy sighed.

The whole world crashed. JiU was so devastated by the fact her mother hid the truth from her, to her death. What more agonizing was that this was explained by a digital memories of her mother, rather than her mother's own mouth.

Suddenly she felt someone hugging her tightly, sobbing on her shoulder.

"You are my unnie. Even if we're not bounded by the same blood, but we're sisters. No matter what the story, we are sisters through and through. Screw everything! I don't need her! I don't need Papa, I don't need Calintz, I don't need anyone else! All I need is unnie and Dreamcatcher's unnies. SuA unnie, Siyeon unnie, Dami unnie, Handong unnie, Yoohyeon unnie, and JiU unnie! These are my family! To hell with everyone else! All I need is you guys! I don't need you!" Gahyeon screamed at Minzy.

"Well, you h-" Minzy suddenly disappeared. All of them were perplexed by it.

"You've said enough. We will hear the rest with CL unnie and Cal Oppa." Yoohyeon said as she collected the SD cards from the desk and stowed it into its container. Thanks to her action, the air around them eased up a bit.

"Yoohyeon..." JiU sobbed at Yoohyeon.

"No one hurts my family. No one." Yoohyeon gritted her teeth. Handong patted her head and came to hug JiU and Gahyeon.

"Gahyeon's right. You said this before, even Cal Oppa. Family doesn't have to be bounded by blood. All we need is each other, and we are one big family." Handong said to them.

"Handong's right, unnie. Screw all of this. We only need each other." Dami crouched beside JiU. Now all of them circled each other, turning into a group hug.

"Thanks, girls. Thank you...." JiU started to cry again.

"But that asides, what do we do about this?" Siyeon pointed at the content of the vault.

"Take them all with us. We put it into our fund. Then we go back to Olympus. Appa and CL unnie need to see this." JiU said to them. All of them nodded in agreement and went to work.

"Let us do this. You and Gahyeon go clear your heads up." SuA kissed JiU lips and proceeded with the task in hand.

-

Jennie was still asleep when her phone rang. She tried to ignore it since she was exhausted by yesterday's performance, until Lisa tossed in the bed, her hand accidentally slapped Jennie's face.

"Jendeukie.... Answer the phone..." Lisa kicked her calf, starting to get annoyed by the ringing.

Jennie groaned and crawled across the bed past Lisa to get her phone. She cursed underneath her breath, so annoyed by the one who called.

"Fuck you want?!" She groaned into the phone, her voice still coarse.

"Saucy attitude, dear." GD spoke calmly. 

Realising who was on the other end of the phone, she immediately sat up and cleared her throat. Her sleepiness disappeared in an instant.

"Shit..." Jennie cursed in her head.

"Sorry that I wake you up. It supposed to be..... 4 in the morning in Japan. How's the tour going?" GD asked Jennie.

"Fi- ehem! It's fine, sir. It went smoothly." Jennie stuttered. Hearing the 'sir' made Lisa woke up immediately and came close to Jennie. She asked Jennie to turn on the loudspeaker and Jennie did just that without any qualms.

"Good job on the tour. How about the recon?" GD asked again.

"It was good so far. Though we heard the Trident screwed up the hit on Calintz." Jennie reported back.

"You're right. Eins fucked that up, and costs us our Japan's footing. Calintz wiped all of The Seers from Japan, except for you four. I have a detail for you girls." GD said in a calm voice.

"Yes, sir. What's our order?" Jennie asked.

"I've extended your stay in Japan for two months as recreational time. I know you girls worked hard on the concerts and shits, so you deserved an off time. I cancelled your Europe tours so enjoy the holiday." GD replied.

The order made them confused. Sure GD gave them off time, but usually after they completed their world tours. Not before. What changed?

"In return, I want you to narrow down your recon's scope. This time, focus on Calintz and his family. Complete this task before your vacation ends." GD gave the real order. Lisa sighed and screamed silently into the pillow. Jennie slapped Lisa's butt for her to stop.

"Yes, sir. Loud and clear. It will be done." Jennie affirming the order.

"Good. Do whatever you have to do. You got a blank cheque for this mission. I'm sending Namjoon and his team to help you. They will be there next week." GD said and cut the call. The room fell silent for a couple of minute until Lisa broke the silent.

"Recon on the Wolfpack? Is he crazy? Even Trident failed!" Lisa groaned, throwing tantrum on the bed.

"Did you look at them? They looked like a motherfucking mafia for fuck's sake. We got our covers, so that would be ideal. Besides we can get close to them. This is a good chance. All this idol shits is fucking ridiculous. I rather go to the Hell's March a thousand times over rather than shaking my ass on the stage while those bastards drool over." Jennie threw her phone onto the bedstand and lied back down.

"Too bad for them, because this ass? Is mine." Lisa grinned as she came on top of Jennie. Jennie just looked at Lisa and scoffed.

"What? I didn't see you complaining while your screaming my name last night." Lisa lowered herself onto Jennie and kissed Jennie's lips.

"Shut up and let's do it. I really need a release right now." Jennie forcefully turned Lisa around and took off her clothes.

-

"Suga, finish up. We got new order." RM called Suga up. Suga nodded and cocked his SMG. He showered the captured men in front of him with 9mm, spraying the wall behind them with blood.

"What's the order?" Jungkook asked RM. 

"Well, we got a timeline to catch. We need to topple this country within a week and regroup with Blackpink in Japan. Help them with recon mission." RM told his team.

"Wait, BP is not incompetent. Why the hell did they need help in recon?" Jimin frowned.

"It's not why but who." RM replied.

"Who then?" V asked RM.

"Wolfpack." RM answered shortly.

"Well, fuck...." Suga cursed.


	41. Journey To The Past

It was a fine spring morning in Japan. But in one suite where four women resided, the situation is tense.

"This is really a suicide mission! What the hell is the President thinking?! There's a reason why nobody messes with them. Because they are monsters! Literally monsters!" Jisoo shouted at them.

"Unnie, calm down... At least let me have my coffee first.." Rosē massaged her temple, sighing. Her fatigue hasn't gone away just yet, now their leader dropped a big bomb on them.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! WE'RE ABOUT TO DO RECON ON WOLFPACK! WOOOOLFPAAAACK!" Jisoo slammed her hands on the table and screamed. Her action made the rest of her team startled.

Jennie pinched her bridge, sighing. Jisoo got a point. But a mission is a mission, regardless of the target. GD is not the type to let failure slides. Repercussion is always deadly when it comes to him. As much as she respected him, she is afraid of him. 

"We know.... You're not the only one that is freaking out right now." Lisa rested her head on the table.

"Well, get the order changed! Call him, get BTS on this detail. Give us anything but that!" Jisoo yelled at Jennie.

"Unnie, Bangtan Boys will be here next week to help us with recon. Besides, over my dead body I'mma call him for order change." Jennie explained to Jisoo, hoping to stop her from screaming anything further.

"Jen, come on! Out of all of us, GD favoured you the most. This detail will definitely kill us! I saw how Wolfpack operates! Mercy was never in their dictionary!" Jisoo kneeled besides Jennie, begging to her and almost bursting to tears.

"Unnie, stop. Don't be like this..." Jennie grabbed Jisoo's arm, trying to pull her up. At this moment, Jisoo's face was drenched in tears.

"You don't understand... I saw them, Jen. They were merciless. No matter how we begged them..." Jisoo sobbed into Jennie's chest. 

All of them were confused. Jisoo has never shown any vulnerability over the years they've known each other. Fear is something that doesn't exist in Jisoo. Ever since they met, not once had they seen Jisoo's tears. But today is different. Something about Wolfpack really scared her out of her mind.

"Unnie, what happened with you and the Wolfpack?" Rosē wiped away her unnie's tears.

"They are heartless monsters. They might look like us, but they're not us. If Freddy Krueger's is real, even he would ran away shitting himself when facing the Wolfpack. Evil doesn't explain them. They are the worse of the worst.." Jisoo tried her best to control herself, explaining to them.

11 years ago

"Jisoo!! Run!! Get away from here!!" Her father shouted at her.

"Dad! Dad!" Jisoo tried to pry herself loose from the hold of her sister.

"Jisoo, let's go!" Her sister dragged her away. 

But suddenly she felt something dripping on top of her head. As she looked up, she saw something pierced through her sister's head and coming out of her mouth. Her sister's grip loosened and she fell motionless on the floor and dropped on the floor.

Jisoo was drenched in her sister's blood. She looked at her sister's body, she could see the light escaped slowly from her sister's eyes. Then she saw them. All 10 of them. The demons. Their eyes glowing bright, and one of them pulled the sword out of her sister's head.

"Cleaning the blade will be a pain in the ass later..." Sayaka chided as she wiped away the blood from her katana.

"Well, all that left is this kid. Kinda boring, though. I thought despite all the plans and tactics the old bastard had for us, he would pack a bite. I was wrong." Eunhye sighed. 

"Ji....soo....run..." Her brother said, blood trickling on the sides of his mouth. He grabbed hold on Calintz foot, an attempt to hold them off and hoping his little sister can escape.

"Wow, still alive? You're sure a robust one, aren't ya?" Jurina sneered at Jisoo's brother, kicking him aside.

"Jisoo.... Run..." Her brother coughed out blood, telling Jisoo to run away.

"Sorry, dear. If you need someone to blame, blame your uncle and your mother. They shouldn't had ordered the hit on Annin." Rina patted his cheek.

"No one fucks with Wolfpack. No one..." Calintz stomped on her brother's head, shattering them to pieces. The brain splattered onto Jisoo's face and body, making her shuddered.

"Brother...." Jisoo whispered, her eyes widened by the sight of it.

"What do we do with her?" Gekikara asked Calintz, pointing at Jisoo.

Without looking, Calintz shot his Desert Eagle at Jisoo, penetrating little Jisoo's chest and tearing her back opened. The pain was excruciating, the large caliber bullet took all of her breath out from her body. Like a ragdoll, Jisoo was thrown backward by the stopping force of the bullet.

"What part of 'Leave none alive' did you not understand? They dared to fuck with us, they should've seen this coming." Calintz glared at Gekikara. Gekikara took a step back and gave him an awkward smile.

"Pack up and let's get out of here." Calintz gave his order. 

All of them immediately went out of the house and retreated, leaving the bodies behind them. But they didn't realise they left one alive.

Jisoo struggled to breathe. The shot burst her lungs, filling it with blood. Each time she exhaled, blood spluttered out from her respiratory tracts. 

What did they do to deserve such fate? Why her family? All her life she never saw her family hurts anyone. Why would someone hurt her family? 

Suddenly she heard clamoring outside. They must be back again to finish her. They must've realise she is still alive. With little strength she had left, she tried to drag herself into hiding.

"G! Someone's alive!" She heard a man shouted, and a couple of footsteps grown close to her. 

She clawed the floor as quickly as she could, trying to get away. She was surprised at her last moment, her will to live and survive kicked in. Had it came a couple of minutes earlier, she wouldn't had a hole in her back.

She felt someone grabbed hold of her back and turned her around. She wanted to put up a fight, but now she only have enough life to sustain herself from dying. Then she saw him. A white haired man with gentle eyes.

"She still alive. Sol, pass me your medpack." GD ordered Taeyang. Taeyang threw his medpack to GD and continued to check on the bodies.

"Shh.. you're gonna be fine, kid. Oppa gonna save you, I promise." GD assured Jisoo with a soothing tone while filling the syringe with some liquid. He then injected the liquid into Jisoo.

To her surprise, her breathing is no longer laboured. The pain slowly dissipated but her consciousness grew dimmer. All she could remembered after that was being carried away in GD's arm.

-

Present day

"Next thing I know, I was in some kind of ward. The President explained to me what had happened and the silver haired bastard that stomped my brother's head to pieces is called Calintz. He leads the Wolfpack. 

Just because a feud between his team member and my late uncle, he wiped out all the ones that carried my blood. I'm the only survivor, the others were all killed by Wolfpack. If not because of the President, I wouldn't be here." Jisoo wiped her tears away.

The rest of them fell silence. The notoriety of Wolfpack is well known in The Seers, but not at this level. Hearing from the survivor herself was really disturbing. The Seers really sugar-coated the Wolfpack's reputation. 

Wolfpack weren't the bad guys, they were evil cloaked in God's attire. And the world have been fed and satisfied with their "goody two-shoes" lies.

Jennie, upon hearing the story picked up her phone and placed a call. She felt sorry for her unnie, and here she was crossing her finger hoping for GD to change their detail.

"Hello, Sir? It's me, Jennie." Jennie spoke into the phone.

"What is it?" GD asked.

"I..... Have a request...." Jennie hesitated.

"Fire away." GD replied.

"Blackpink is requesting for order change." Jennie asked flatly. She felt a huge lump is stuck in her throat once she was done.

"Is it Jisoo?" GD calmly asked.

Jennie's eyes grew wide. She looked at Jisoo, wondering how did GD knew.

"Turn on the loudspeaker. I want to speak to all of you." GD ordered her.

Jennie called all of them to gather around her as she put the call on speaker. She set the phone on the table.

"Jisoo ah, you there?" GD asked. Jisoo was startled by her question, just nodding instead of answering. Lisa hit her arm and pointed at the phone while glaring at Jisoo.

"Ye- yes, sir. I'm here." Jisoo stuttered. Truth be told, right now she regretted her decision for order change.

"Jisoo ah, you told them about your past, didn't you?" GD asked again.

"Yes...." Jisoo answered, her head hung low.

"Jisoo ah, dear. That's in the past. How long would you let them to terrorize you? Wouldn't you want justice for your parent? Your sister? Your brother?" GD asked Jisoo in a calm, soothing voice. Hearing the tone made Jisoo cried again.

"Blackpink was trained by me, and I of all people would know what you girls are capable of. I assigned this detail to you because I trusted you. Believe in you that you girls would pull this off without any hick. 

I dare say amongst all the ones that I had personally taught, Blackpink is the most capable one, regardless of the difficulty of the task. Heck, you girls even managed to conquer Japan and Croatia for us, enabling The Seers to establish bases of operation on both country. Right under Wolfpack's nose!" GD commended them.

"Jisoo, it's time for you to say enough is enough. No other families should be destroyed on petty squabbles. No more death. For the ideal world that you dream to exist, Wolfpack has to go. Do this for your family now; Lisa, Jennie, and Rosē. Do it for them. I know you can, dear." GD added.

GD is right. Enough is enough. She joined The Seers to change the world, for a better future. For the world currently is so corrupted and lost. And Wolfpack's tenacity to keep the world as it was has to go. His words blew courage in her heart. She exhaled and wiped her tears.

"Yes, Sir. I understand. I apologize for my nonsense. Blackpink will carry out the mission as planned." Jisoo apologized to GD, her voice firm with resolve.

"I hope you understand, Jisoo. I will never put you girls in harm's way. I believe Jennie had told you that I sent BTS to help you on your mission." GD assured Jisoo.

"Yes, sir, she did." Jisoo answered.

"Right. Okay, here's an idea. I gave you two-months timeline. And for sure you girls still exhausted. Start the mission when the Bangtan Boys arrive next week. So this week, just go somewhere and have fun. On me." GD told them.

"B- but sir?" Lisa tried to argue.

"Miss Manoban? That's an order. Go and have fun. You girls starts when Namjoon arrives. Got it?" GD repeat his order.

"Yes, sir." All four of them replied in unison.

"Good. That's all, good luck." GD wished them luck before cutting off.

"Well, how bout that?" Lisa grinned widely, giving them all two thumbs up.

"That.... went well...." Rosè scratched her nose, still trying to make sense of their current situation.

"Order's order. What do you girls have in mind?" Jennie smiled at her team.

-

Dreamcatcher's arrival at Olympus was a surprise for 21. Not to mention Red Velvet. Upon seeing Siyeon, Joy immediately ran towards her and hugged her tightly, showering her girlfriend with kisses.

"Joy! Jo- Joy! SOOYOUNG, STOP IT!" Siyeon struggled to free herself from Joy.

"I *smooch* Miss *smooch* You *smooch* So *smooch* Much!!!" Joy kissed Siyeon, covering Siyeon's face with lipstick. Their actions made Dreamcatcher, 21 and Red Velvet burst into laughter.

"Yikes! I thought Joy was sexually inert. Guess I was wrong." Seulgi laughed. Irene slapped her girlfriend shoulder for her remark and continue to greet SuA.

"You should've called. What bringing you girls here? And where the fuck are you last Christmas?!" CL shouted at them. 

"Err.... Well..." JiU scratched her head, raking her brain for answer.

"You didn't call, you didn't answer calls, heck! Not even a shred of news! I thought you girls were dead in a ditch somewhere. We were worried, Calintz were worried. What so important that none of you punks send a text?" CL scolded them. They just stood still in silent, listening to CL's nagging.

"Unnie.... Sorry..." JiU apologize to CL, which made Gahyeon almost burst into laughter. She had never seen her sister like this, being scolded like a kid despite being 26 years old.

"You! Why are you laughing?! You think I'm playing here?!" CL shouted at Gahyeon. Gahyeon was stumped she stood straight at attention.

Knowing CL, the Dreamcatcher will turn to dust before she finishes her nagging. So Park Bom and Dara came to their rescue.

"Now, now, Chae Rin. Easy on them, would ya? At least they came back." Park Bom patted CL's shoulder.

"Yeah, come on. We've been on their spots before. They need some alone times. That's all." Dara teased CL.

"You two unnies are the reason these kids weren't afraid of me! Do whatever you want, I don't wanna care anymore!" CL slapped both of their hands off her and started to storm off. JiU immediately caught her and hugged her tightly, she burst to tears.

"Sorry, I wanted to. God's know how much, but I was so ashamed for what I did. I didn't have any courage to face you.... Sorry, unnie..." JiU cried on CL's back. CL sighed and turned around, hugging JiU afterwards.

"At least a text telling me you girls are okay. That's all I ask." CL kissed JiU's head.

"That's so heartwarming...." Yoohyeon wiped her tears at the sight of them.

"Well, I do hope so." Dami folded her arms.

"What do you mean?" Yeri asked Dami.

"Well, there's another reason why we here. Nay, a lot of reasons, actually." Dami answered.

"Shit, that doesn't sounds too good." Wendy sighed.

"Depend of perspective." Handong replied.

-

"So, this is the source of the calamity?" CL took a closer look at the SD cards.

"Yes. But what it contained would shocked you more." Yoohyeon replied.

"What do you mean?" Dara raised her eyebrow. 

"Easier if I show you." Yoohyeon plugged the cards into the card slots on the console.

All of them waited for a bit, but nothing happened.

"So?" Park Bom asked Yoohyeon.

"We should have brought the desk with us here." Gahyeon chimed in.

"No. Just recalibrating with the system." Minzy replied and appeared in front of them all. 21 immediately got up from their seats and stared at the projection. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"No.... It can't be...." CL's tears rolled down her cheeks.

"This is a joke, right?" Dara slumped into her seat, laughing in disbelief. Park Bom just stood in silence, her gaze unaverted from Minzy.

"Sorry. Not a joke. Looking at your expressions, my daughter was telling the truth. I died." Minzy gave an awkward laugh.

Red Velvet looked at them in confusion. They definitely have no idea what is going on right now.

"Sorry, but who is that?" Irene asked Handong.

"JiU and Gahyeon's mother. Also, ex-member of 21, Gong Minji. You known her as Ares." Handong answered.

"That's Ares?! Ares was an AI?!" Seulgi exclaimed. Yoohyeon sighed at Seulgi.

"Once again, this gonna be a long, long day...." Yoohyeon hung her head low.

-

Minzy's explanation didn't make any sense at all. What is true and what is not?

"Okay. Clear this up for me. The reason you cut ties with all of us was because you are pregnant?" CL asked Minzy. Minzy nodded.

"And you were pregnant with Calintz's child?" CL asked again. Minzy just nodded again.

"And JiU here is Calintz's daughter, not Seungri?" CL sighed. And sure enough, Minzy acknowledged the fact.

"And Calintz didn't know about this?" Park Bom asked. Minzy nodded again.

"How about Gahyeon? Whose child is she?" Dara asked.

"That... I don't know. My memories is up to that part. Guess the real me didn't update this me after that." Minzy replied.

"One way to find out." Wendy suddenly stood up and walked towards Gahyeon. She yanked her hair, making Gahyeon yelped in pain.

"Ouch! What for?!" Gahyeon snapped at Wendy, only to be ignored as she proceeded to run some tests on Gahyeon's hair.

"Well, tRNA is mismatched. Looks like Gahyeon and JiU unnie are stepsisters. Looking at the sequences, high probability Gahyeon was late Seungri's daughter." Wendy explained to them.

"Gee, thanks Einstein. We figured that out as much. Look, that aside, we have much pressing matters here. Ares, you said about The Seers and Genesis back at Michelstadt. What was that all about?" Siyeon asked Minzy.

"Wait, I thought this Seers is recent." Dara exclaimed.

"You thought it was recent because they really covered their tracks. Until Cal found out about it. But it was way before this. It started back from the 16th century." Minzy explained to them.

"Huh? What?" Irene frowned.

"This war has been going on across centuries and the facts behind them were so well hidden. But it all started from one family." Minzy explained to them.

"Which family?" JiU asked her mother.

"Take a guess. Here's some pointers. Which family played a pivotal role in every war or battle in the world history?" Minzy tried them.

All of them racked their brains for answer, until Handong remembered something in the past.

"Wolfhart family...." Handong answered Minzy.

"Right-o, kid." Minzy pointed at Handong.

"Who?" Dara asked Handong.

"You guys wouldn't know about this. It is not written anywhere. I knew about it from someone of the past that I encountered back then in the Time Realm." Handong started her explanation. Dara tried to butt in but JiU shushed her down.

"It was back in Prague. Something happened to us that I slipped into a Time Realm. It was there I met someone from the Wolfhart's family named Cassandra von Wolfhart. She lived more than 300 years ago. I remembered she told me about a war back then that changed the course of the world." Handong spoke.

"So you met Casey. Now my hypothesis has been proven true. Genesis will happen in our time, since there are two Time Masters existed at the same timeline." Minzy nodded.

"What hypothesis?! What's going on here?!" CL slammed her hands on the table, demanding some explanation.

"Unnie, calm down. I will explain to all of you. But before we go to Genesis, we have to understand the existance of Wolfpack and The Seers." Minzy assured her sisters.

"What did those two have to do with each other?" SuA voiced out her argument.

"They came from the same root. Both The Seers and Wolfpack were founded by the same family, the Wolfhart family." Minzy replied.


	42. Friend And Foe

"You can't be serious...." CL scoffed at Minzy.

"Up to you to believe me or not, but at least hear me out." Minzy begged them. CL waved her hand for Minzy to continue.

"Back in the 16th century, there was a global scale's war going on behind the curtain of history. It was cloaked behind other battles but it has only one objective. Destroy the other party completely and remove them from the history. 

The Wolfharts have played a great role in keeping the peace of the world since its existance but there was a disagreement between the first generation and second generation. The first generation wanted to protect the world in the shadow while the second generation wanted to go public. Mind you back then, all of the Wolfharts wielded more powerful and more notorious levels of abilities compared to us now.

The first generation, which is the founder, Leo Wolfhart was absolute in his resolve to keep the secret of the family hidden from the world, for no matter what ages they were in, the society will always tried to monopoly their abilities for their greeds by oppressing the family. So he chose to protect the world's peace in the shadow, only involving themselves with large scale conflicts that destroys the balance of the world.

But the second generation, Leo's firstborn son; Claudius Wolfhart wanted to unleash the power and establish a footing for the family in the world, thus eliminating all conflicts and bringing peace to the world. Proposing that only the Wolfharts are eligible to become the rulers of nations, for they are just and rightful.

At first, it was just a difference in ideology but little by little it escalated into skirmishes. Claudius became radical, convinced that his father is weak and pathetic. He claimed that his father wanted to be subdued and chained by the masses rather than leading the world to a better future by using their powers. With his conviction, he tried to gather the family members for his cause, to remove his father from the throne and claimed it for himself.

Leo noticed the changes of his son. For his love to him, Leo begged Claudius countless of times to changed his view, claiming despites the turmoils and conflicts in the world, there are still lights of hope in humanity. That they shouldn't be involving directly in the matter of the normals, but helping them from within their shadows. But Claudius was obstinant. Irritated by his father's action, Claudius went into exile, leaving his family behind.

It was years later that Claudius revealed his fangs. In his exile, he founded his own organization called The Seers. Pulling strings from the shadow, toppling and destroying any country that opposed him and rebuilding them to his liking, fit to his ambition. By the time Leo realized it, it was too late. Claudius has already conquered more than 70% of the world. With this strength, he set his plan in motion. Wiping out the 30% that was not in his grasp, along with the rest of the Wolfharts.

For the first time ever, the Wolfharts revealed themselves to the world. Leo and those who were loyal to him gathered allies all over the world but Claudius' claws has gripped the world tightly. With what little allies they had, they formed an elite combat force, which is known as The Shadow." Minzy told them.

"The Shadow? Our old organization?" CL frowned. 

"Yes. The one that we 21 and Calintz's Wolfpack joined before. You might thought the commander, Illyasvil founded the organization, but no. He was only the torch bearer, following Leo's ideology and carried his will. 

Continuing the story. Despite the aggressiveness of Claudius, Leo still trying to reason with his son, trying his best to stop any blood from spilling for the stupid family's squabble. But to no avail. Claudius retaliated by making a preemptive strike on The Shadow, annihilating all but five of them; Leo himself, Viletta of Famine, Jack of Plague, Akiya of Carnage, and Cassandra of Time." Minzy continued.

"You meant the Four Horsemen of The Shadow? Leo of Conquest and the three others? They were real? I thought they were just legends, or myths." Park Bom exclaimed. Minzy nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay.... This is getting crazier..." Dara massaged her temple.

"It's going to get more bizarre, unnie. Trust me. When I found out about this, I was *this* close to become cookoo." Minzy enunciated herself.

"I don't get it... What's going on here?" Gahyeon looked around her, looking for someone to explain to her.

"It will all make sense later, my love. Just follow me. So, the five of them, with what they had fought back but since they were the OGs, they managed to push the war back to Claudius. Little by little, Claudius was pushed back into a corner. When the final battle happened, all five of them attempted to kill Claudius but they couldn't. For Claudius' ability is that he is an immortal. 

As a last resort, using their own lives, they sealed Claudius away. In the midst of the process, the four Horsemen opened the Time Realm and requested Cassandra to reside in the realm as the watcher and keeper of the seal. But it came with a price. As long as she is in the Time Realm, she is immortal. But once she steps out, the Time will catch up on her, ending her life and breaking the seal. As a precaution, she destroyed most of her own memories and removing the events and Claudius' existance from the world. All she had is the memories of the beginning and the end of the dark event.

But some of The Seers and retained their memories of the event, along with Leo's second son and the youngest daughter; Gregory and Eliza. Despite being non-combatants, Gregory and Eliza realized there will be an attempt to revive their brother. So they continued their father's legacy, reviving The Shadow. But for safety reason, Gregory and Eliza sealed their lips on what they know, which made the history totally lost in time." Minzy finished her story.

"If you said the history is lost, how come you known about it?" Park Bom asked Minzy.

All of them just stared at Minzy, trying hard to process the information that she just gave them. It was too farfetched to be true. But considering all their circumstances and encounters, it might be true. All of them were just pawns in a family's feud.

"Did, did Calintz knows about this?" CL lit her cigar, exhaling a thick smokes from her lips.

"No. Not even Illyasvil knows. This is the lost history of the Wolfhart family, or rather the dark history of the family." Minzy shook her head.

"Then, how did you find out?" Siyeon asked Minzy.

"It was my curiosity that killed me. I was always fascinated by Calintz's family. Especially how they got their ability. Along my journey, I found texts and writings made by the past members of The Seers regarding this event. The Seers somehow totally oblivious on what the Wolfharts can do. Despite Claudius' ambition, he must has been realizing the danger of releasing this information to the masses. So he must have been keeping it compartmentalized within his higher council members. 

Also, there must be a Patient 0. So I traced back their family tree, collecting all the myths and legends about them. Until I found Patient 0." Minzy answered.

"Wait, don't tell me you found Leo? He must be dead by now!" Handong raised her voice to Minzy.

"Actually, I did. All four of the Horsemen and Cassandra of Time. And.... Claudius...." Minzy twirled her fingers.

"What?! You're joking!" Dara suddenly stood up.

"Yes, and now, we go to the present. The why's. Why The Seers wiped out my family and searching high and low for the SD cards here." Minzy teased them with a smile.

"Why? Why our family?!" Gahyeon screamed at Minzy, which took all of them by surprise.

"Calm down, love. Mommy's getting there. Okay, here is why. One, to prevent the existance of The Seers from coming to light. For you see, in the battle of shadow, anonymity is power. Two, because I have all the locations for the seals that sealed Claudius and how to unseal him." Minzy scratched her head.

"Unbelievable....." Irene groaned.

"Fuck.... We have our asses served with The Seers, now we have an immortal to deal with...." Handong covered her face with her hands.

"I missed the day where our only worry is some fucked up guys with assault rifles and explosives. Throw in some assault choppers for increased difficulty." Yeri chuckled. All of them hummed in agreement.

"So, if the seals are broken, Claudius will walk on this earth again?" Yoohyeon asked Minzy.

"Yes, and that is The Seers' goal. They called it Genesis. To revive their leader, and lead them for worldwide takeovers. Despite not knowing what we can do, they knew about our weakness. The Shadow operatives' weakness." Minzy replied.

"What is that?" CL asked.

"Fire. If we are burnt to death, we are really dead. Regen or not.That's why they always have incendiaries with them. Because that's our only weakness." Minzy answered CL flatly.

"I guess we really died back then..." SuA looked at Handong, reminding herself on what had happened in Prague. Handong just nodded silently.

"Cal need to know about this. This is not a mere war we're in. This is much more complicated. If we tried to handle this on our own, we might destroy the world as it is. And the state of the world is already fragile enough with all the fucking politicians already at each others' throats. Also, Illyasvil has to know, too." Dara suggested to CL.

"I agree. Arty, connect me to Calintz." CL called for Artemis, but she was nowhere to be found nor answering.

"Arty? Artemis!" CL looked around her while calling her.

"Where's that kid anyway?" CL hissed while pulling out her AR to call Calintz.

"So, what do we do now?" Joy asked 21.

"We wait for further instruction. You girls are dismissed." Park Bom ordered Dreamcatcher and Red Velvet, clearly indicating that 21 wanted to be left alone.

All of them walked out of the command room in silence. Their faces ashen by the revelation. So this was the big game. Yeri was right. The only easy day was yesterday.

"Cheer up, guys. This is not our first rodeo. Sure we got immortal now, but hey! We figured something out. Besides, we got Ares now. She must've been having one up her sleeves." Wendy tried to cheer them all up. Thanks to her, the air surrounding them grew lighter. 

"You're right, Wendy. Thanks." Handong hugged Wendy. Wendy returned her hug.

"I need a drink..." JiU said as she lit her cigarette.

"Guess we all do. Come on. Let's get to the bar. You're buying." Irene grabbed JiU and grinned at her.

"What?! Why?" JiU frowned at Irene.

"For Prague, remember? I remembered you destroyed one of my safehouses and turning another into Leatherface's lair." Irene recounted with her finger, making JiU's face red.

"That wasn't me! That was-" 

"Shut up and buy your unnie a couple of rounds, asshat!" Dami punted JiU's butt, cutting her off. The exchange made all of them burst into laughter, except for JiU. She pointed at Dami and ran her thumb across her neck, threatening to kill Dami later. All she got back is a middle finger from Dami.

-

All of them were at the bar. The third bar to be exact. All the other patrons just stared at the ladies, mostly at the amount of the alcohols they had consumed. The men grinned widely, hoping to get lucky with them. For as usual, drunk chicks are easy prey. And yes, for the first time ever the girls are drunk as hell.

"Whoa... Gahyeon... You really can drink!" Irene slurred her words as she watched Dreamcatcher's maknae chugging down her large glass of beer.

"Of course! She's my sister! She took after her unnie~~" JiU nuzzled her sister while hugging her tightly. Gahyeon grinned and kissed JiU's head.

"Yesh!! I'm unnie'sh shister!!!" Gahyeon exclaimed and laughed.

"Irene, I *hick* love you... You know *hick* right?" SuA raised her whiskey glass at Irene.

"Everyone knows... Here's a crazy idea. Why don't~ You two~ starts dating each other~~" Seulgi grinned and pointed at the two of them.

"Good idea!! Irene is haaaawt!! I'm bodacious! We look good with each other!" SuA staggered towards Irene and sat on her lap. 

Irene hugged SuA's waist while SuA grabbed hold of Irene's face. To their surprise, the two of them immediately locking lips with each other. All of them cheered at the sight of it, including JiU.

"Way to go, SuA! Tap that ass! Wait! I wanna join. I wanna join, too... Never been in a threesome, wonder what it likes..." Dami came towards SuA and Irene.

Handong just laughed out loud and chanted 'threesome' with the others. If it is any normal situation, she wouldn't hesitate to use her fists to stop Dami. But since they were drunk out of their minds, everything is a pass.

"Unnie~~ I really want you~~" Yoohyeon suddenly hugged JiU from behind.

"I want you too, Namu~~" JiU kissed Yoohyeon's lips.

"Uwu!!! JiU and Yoohyeon up in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" SuA teased them.

Sure enough, seeing them like this, the men at the bar knew the fruits are ripe for the picking. Like sharks, they encircled the ladies.

"Hey, baby! Having a good time?" One man said to Siyeon.

"The besh of my life~!!" Gahyeon and Yeri cheered.

"Wanna have fun somewhere? I got friends that wanna join you girls here." The man pointed at his friends.

"No, thanks. We're good. Have fun somewhere." Handong chided and continue with her drinking.

"Come on, baby! We'll show you ladies how to enjoy the good times!" The man hugged Handong from behind.

Bad move. Handong is so well known of being hostile around men, except for Calintz and Kizaki. All because her experiences back in the black sites. Handong immediately turned sober and about to grab the man, only to be shocked as the man was grabbed and thrown away by someone else.

"Fuck off, dickhead. Leave the lady alone, will ya? Go hang your dick somewhere else." A man with a deep voice pushed the man harrasing Handong back. Along with him was a guy with a very eloquent face.

"Hey, buddy! I'm just having fun with the girls here. What's up with you?" The man pushed him back.

"Namjoon. Let me handle this." The other one stepped between them.

"Yoongi, don't." Namjoon pulled him back, but Yoongi slapped Namjoon's hand away from him. Namjoon just sighed and stepped back.

"Here, use this and find you and your friends there some hookers. These chicas here? Off limit." Yoongi pulled out a large wad of money from his pocket and threw it to the man's face.

Insulted, the man threw a punch at Yoongi's face but he was faster. He dodged and punched the man's stomach, causing him to staggers backwards. Seeing their friend being hit, the rest of them jumped in into action. To their surprise, half of the bar joined the brawl.

Seeing how things turned out, Dreamcatcher and Red Velvet joined the chaos to help Namjoon and Yoongi. The two of them were really shocked by how the girls can handle themselves. At the back of their minds, maybe their helps weren't necessary in the first place.

"Look out!" Yoongi pulled Gahyeon into his arm, shielding her when one of the man swung a glass bottle. The glass bottle hit Yoongi's head with a loud thud. Blood started to flow down Yoongi's neck and he almost lost his consciousness but he pulled through. 

Gahyeon freed herself from Yoongi's arm and roundhouse kicked the man flat on the side of his head, launching him in the air. The man was knocked out cold. Gahyeon ran towards Yoongi and checked on him.

"Hey! You okay? You're covered in blood!" Gahyeon tried to check Yoongi's head.

"I'm fine. Take much more than this to bring me down. You hurt?" Yoongi gently pushed away Gahyeon and smiled at her, holding her hand. Gahyeon shook her head and pulled Yoongi up.

"You bitches are dead!" One of the man pulled out a gun and aimed at Yoohyeon but Namjoon was faster. He dashed towards the man as fast as lightning, disarmed the man and uppercutted him. He disassembled the gun and threw it aside.

"Oh shit..." Yoohyeon looked at Namjoon, suddenly blushing red. As soon as the two of them locked eyes with each other, Yoohyeon quickly shifted her gaze around her.

"You good?" Namjoon offered his hand to Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon just nodded and quickly stood up. She bowed to Namjoon and ran away to her sisters as quickly as she could. Her action made Namjoon confused.

"Crap... We trashed the place..." Siyeon lit her cigar and puffed out the smoke.

"Hey owner. Here's my number. Call me when you have the total amount of damage. I'll pay for it." Yoongi gave his number to the bar owner.

"We can't let you do that! We did this too. Let's split it up!" SuA stepped in. Yoongi just gave a small chuckle and shook his head.

"Nah, we're the one who started it anyway. By right, we should pay. Anyway, you girls really can handle yourselves out there. Military?" Namjoon asked them.

"Nah, just health nuts and martial arts lover." JiU lied, which all of them nodded in unison.

"Nice one. Women should invest more in self defense. World out there is not as safe as it used to be." Yoongi added as she looked at Gahyeon. Gahyeon averted her eyes away from Yoongi, smiling like an idiot.

"Who are you guys anyway? And thanks for stepping in. We owed you one." Handong asked them.

"Ouh, right. I'm Namjoon and this is Yoongi. We're just idling by around here before going to Japan." Namjoon introduced themselves. Yoongi bowed at them, which in return they bowed back. They introduced themselves to Namjoon and Yoongi, and of course only their names. 

"You girls don't look locals. Tourist too?" Yoongi asked them.

"Yeah. But this is sure as hell a good story to tell in the future." Yoohyeon looked around her.

"True that.... Well, it's good seeing you girls okay. We're gonna take our leaves." Namjoon bid his farewell to the girls.

"Wait! How long will you be staying here?" Gahyeon suddenly ran after them. The rest of the girls were surprised by her action, along with the two guys.

"Wait, Gahyeon! What are you doing?!" Dami whispered under her breath to Gahyeon. Gahyeon ignored her sister's question and asked them again.

"Err... Maybe a couple of days? Why?" Yoongi shrugged as he looked at Namjoon.

"Wanna have a dinner later? Or maybe tomorrow?" Gahyeon asked, but this time she definitely posed her question directly to Yoongi.

"WHAT?!" All of them exclaimed in unison, including Namjoon.


	43. Maknae's First Date

JiU pulled her sister aside. All of them didn't expect that sudden twist.

"Gahyeon ah, what are you doing?" JiU whispered to Gahyeon.

"What? Just a token of appreciation." Gahyeon grinned at JiU.

"Token of appreciation, my ass! You literally just stripped that guy naked with your eyes! I know that look." JiU hissed.

"So? Not everyday we meet a cute guy like that. Come on, what's the harm?" Gahyeon begged JiU.

"What's the ha- Gahyeon! Are you listening to yourself?! We're at war here. We don't know our allies or foes! From what I saw, they fought like they were trained to do so. And that Namjoon guy just disarmed and disassembled the gun like nothing! That's a flag right there, girl!" JiU explained herself.

"Oh, come on, unnie! Cheer up a bit. It's because we're at war we need to live a bit. Besides, it's not like I'm searching for a husband. Just a one night stand." Gahyeon patted her sister's cheeks and walked towards the men. 

"One night st- YOU WHAT NOW?! You don't even know what a dick is!!" JiU shouted, bewildered by Gahyeon's remark.

"So, is that a yes?" Gahyeon came close to Yoongi. 

Yoongi was taken aback by her action. Sure women were lining up for her, but this was the first time a woman was being straightforward on wanting him. His mind went blank for a moment, trying to figure out how to answer such question.

"Hyung, answer her." Namjoon nudged Yoongi, only to be replied by an icy glare. Namjoon playfully raised his eyebrows at Yoongi.

"Err... Look, err.. what's your name again?" Yoongi scratched his head, started to blush.

"Ga- Lucy. My name is Lucy." Gahyeon lied. All her sisters just looked at each other, wondering why the fake name. But they sure are glad Gahyeon did so. Even when her libido is running wild, she never forget to keep her real identity safe.

"Okay, Lucy. I'm honored you invited me for dinner, but I have to pol-" Yoongi was cut off by Namjoon covering his mouth.

"His answer is yes. Name the time and the place. We'll meet you there." Namjoon smiled widely at them.

"Are your friends coming too?" Namjoon looked at Dreamcatcher and Red Velvet.

"SISTERS! And yes. We're coming too." Handong folded her arms, glaring at Namjoon. All of them just nodded in agreement to Handong's suggestion.

"Sweet! The more, the merrier. And just for your information, I have five others that wanna join, if you don't mind." Namjoon replied. Yoongi still cursing behind Namjoon's hand, trying to break free from him.

"Like you said, the more the merrier. Can I have both of your numbers? For when we have the place and time." Gahyeon cheekily asked them.

Gahyeon exchanged numbers with both of them. After that, the men took their leaves, bidding them farewell.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a date, unnie!" Gahyeon hugged Yoohyeon.

"Wh- what?! What date?" Yoohyeon stuttered, looking at Gahyeon.

"I heard and saw you when that Namjoon guy saved you from getting shot. 'Oh shit.....'" Gahyeon teased Yoohyeon.

"'Oh shit' indeed...." Dami sighed.

"Well, at least it's no longer an oysters' fest. We got sausages in the menu, ladies!!!" Yeri shouted.

All of them just stared at Yeri on her statement, which made Yeri snickered like an idiot.

"Sorry, it sounded good in my head. Wonder why did I say that." Yeri blushed.

-

Namjoon and Yoongi exited the car in silence. Yoongi slammed the car's door and stormed into the safehouse. Namjoon just shook his head and followed after him.

"Hyung. Where's my food?" Jungkook greeted Yoongi, only to be met with an icy glare. Without a word, he went upstair and slammed his door shut. 

"Geez, what's with him?" Jungkook scratched his head as he asked Namjoon.

"Dunno what got his panty in a bundle, but I got good news! Hyung scored us some dates!" Namjoon grinned widely as he jumped onto the sofa.

"Ugh, come on! Most of the times we got the skanky ones, not to mention golddiggers. Pass!!!!" Seokjin scoffed at Namjoon.

"Seconded!" Jimin raised his hand, his eyes still glued to his phone.

"No. Listen me out. Look, we went for a drink at a bar downtown and a couple of douchebags tryna get on top of a group of girls. So, hyung and I went to stop them and-" Namjoon was cut off by Hoseok.

"And the ladies were so touched by your action and gave you their numbers." Hoseok smirked at Namjoon.

"That too, but here's the interesting part. Instead of playing damsel in distress, those chicks joined the rumble. And pretty damn good, too. I dare say they were much better than Jimin. And they invited us to dinner. Just waiting for their reply!" Namjoon explained to them in giddy.

"Hey! I'm the tech guy. My forte is tech stuffs. All that fighting, that's all you." Jimin glared at Namjoon.

"Yeah? How bout when you got a gun right next to your head?" Taehyung put down his manhwa, unholstered his gun and pointed it at Jimin.

"Well, I got you for that." Jimin winked at Taehyung. Taehyung let out a short cough and holstered back his gun.

"Yah, Jimin! Because of you, girls thought we're gays!" Hoseok yelled at Jimin.

"Oh, bitch please! That's all you. I'm bi and proud of it." Jimin flipped his finger at Hoseok. Yoongi suddenly came downstairs and slumped down beside Hoseok. He pulled out his cigar and lit it up.

"Come on, boys.... We kinda need out-of-works relationships. Besides, I think Lucy was really into you, hyung." Namjoon gave a sly grin at Yoongi. Yoongi just rolled his eyes and puffed out the smoke at Namjoon's face, making him winced.

"Look, we're on schedule here. I get that I'm the oldest, but you're the leader for fuck's sake. So fucking act like one." Yoongi replied flatly. Namjoon just nodded and stood up, clapping his hand together.

"Right. Dress to your nines, because we got a date to catch. And that is an order." Namjoon cheered as he finished his order. The action caused chaos amongst his team, all trying to reason with him. A message came into Namjoon's phone, making him grin widely.

"This is an order! You said I'm the leader, so I'm acting like one. See what happens if you defy it. MWAHAHAHAHA!!" Namjoon threatened them, not forgetting his evil laugh.

"Taehyung, shoot me please..." Seokjin begged Taehyung

"Pfft..." Jimin scoffed at Namjoon as he went upstairs.

"Nope. Kill me if you have to." Hoseok rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, if Jimin not going, then we're not going." Jungkook and Taehyung raised their hands.

"Che! Guess it's just the two of us then. Don't cry to us later." Namjoon warned them.

"Wait, we? What we?" Yoongi startled by the statement.

"Come on, hyung! This smooth playa ain't gunna fly solo. You're my wingman." Namjoon grinned at Yoongi.

"Okay, in which fucking universe would I, Yoongi become your wingman? Answer; none. Not in this one, not in any. Got it?" Yoongi scowled at Namjoon, before walking away from him.

"Oh yeah? Then, riddle me this. In which universe did Yoongi broke Jimin's relationship off because he didn't like the perfume that Jimin's girlfriend wear? Definitely this one." Namjoon tried to hook Yoongi in. And apparently he succeeded. Upon hearing this, Yoongi froze.

"You bastard.... That was years ago!" Yoongi hissed at Namjoon, who was grinning widely.

"Years or days, Jimin really liked that girl. She was his first. And you~~" Namjoon twirled his finger at Yoongi's face.

"Shut up! Fine! I'll go with you! Just zip your fucking mouth! Jimin's gonna kill me if he knows." Yoongi covered Namjoon mouth with his hand, glaring at him. Namjoon just nodded and hugged Yoongi.

"You're the best hyung in the world!" Namjoon cheered as he hugged Yoongi.

"I hate you, you know that, right?" Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"Naw, you. You adore me." Namjoon chuckled.

-

Back at Olympus, the girls were in heated argument whether they should proceed with Gahyeon's plan. To their shock, Gahyeon had already sent the men where and when.

"WHAT?! Aish!! Yah! We haven't give you an okay! What gives?!" Yeri choked Gahyeon in a sleeper hold while Handong poked Gahyeon's stomach, making her helpless and begging to be let go.

"Unnie.... No.... You gonna... Turn me... On..." Gahyeon choked through her words. Yeri immediately let her go and pinched Gahyeon's arm out of anger. 

Their antics turned to a sudden stop as they heard footsteps coming towards them. As they turned around, they saw Wolfpack coming in, all 10 of them. But something about them seemed off. Their faces stoic and ashen. The girls immediately made way for them to pass through, standing still in silent.

Dreamcatcher grew tense as the Wolfpack came closer. Not to mention what they did before, now they got the news from CL that Calintz actually waited for them the past Christmas which made any eye contact with the Wolfpack become really awkward.

"Hey kids. Missed you at Christmas." Miru winked at them. Each of Wolfpack nodded at them with a smile, which the Dreamcatcher responded in kind.

"At least give your Appa a call." Jurina pinched JiU's cheek playfully before continuing walking.

Then came the man of the hour. JiU immediately looked down on the floor. What happened in Prague is one thing. But with the new information came to light, she really have no idea how to confront with Calintz again. Then she remembered what Calintz can do, she scrambled her thought.

"Cute bunny! Hopping bunny! Hop, bunny! Hop, hop, hop!!" JiU tried to picturized a bunny in her head.

"What's with all the bunny? Don't you miss Appa? Appa sad...." Calintz pouted playfully at JiU, which made her startled.

"Hey, bunny. Good to see you girls doing okay. Look, I got something to do, but let's have a drink or two later. If you want to." Calintz smiled at Dreamcatcher as he patted JiU's head gently. He then bid them goodbye and walked away.

"Fuck... Now the heavy hitters are here. This is gonna get messy real fast..." Irene sighed.

"Baby, you okay?" SuA held JiU's hand into hers, making JiU startled.

"I.... I dunno.... Look, I need some space. Sorry..." JiU quickly ran away from them. Gahyeon tried to run after her, but SuA stopped her.

"Let her be. She'll be fine. Now, you." SuA glared at Gahyeon.

"Oh, shit.... Here comes the artillery..." Gahyeon grinned at SuA, knowing what would come next.

-

JiU sat alone at one of the cliff of Mount Olympus, lost in her own thoughts. Her feet dangling freely at the edge of the cliff.

"I should've brought beers with me. Now my throat sore from all the smoking... Shit..." JiU cursed as she cleared her throat.

"Pray, and it shall be answered." Calintz suddenly appeared behind her. 

She was so startled she almost fell down the cliff. Thanks to her agility, she managed to grab hold on the edge and flipped herself back up again.

"APPA!!! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!!!" JiU screamed at Calintz, her heart beating faster than a Ferrari. Calintz gave a little laugh and approached her. In his hand bearing beers and snacks.

"Sorry, dear. But I guess we're square now. That's for not coming to my Christmas party and not giving any news to us." Calintz sat down and opened a can of beer then passed it to JiU.

"And that warrant me death?!" JiU snatched the beer and chugged it down.

"Like we're gonna die falling at this height." Calintz chuckled.

"We're not?" JiU sat beside Calintz.

"Personal experience. Though it will hurt as hell." Calintz replied.

That was it. Then they spent a moment of awkward silence for a while before JiU broke it off.

"So.... Did... You meet her?" JiU stuttered.

"Yeah... She told us everything. Minzy..." Calintz sighed. 

"Appa...." JiU patted his shoulder, trying to console him.

"Guess we now know why we're attracted to each other." Calintz smiled at JiU. 

"Attracted?" JiU frowned.

"Not romantically per se. I mean-" Calintz tried to justify his reason.

"Nana unnie is right. All those PhDs are wasted on you. You really need to brush up your vocabulary, Appa." JiU teased Calintz, making him blushed.

"Hehe~~ Guess so. Look, even without this fact, I always considered all of you as my daughters. DC and RV. So, don't be a stranger. Okay?" Calintz replied. 

"That's sure a lot of siblings. Guess my inheritance will be cut down a lot." JiU giggled.

"Really? That's your take on this matter?" Calintz pinched JiU's cheek.

"Kidding! But on serious note, my portion will be bigger, right?" JiU laughed as she massaged her cheek.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Calintz grinned as she pulled JiU closer to him. JiU rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth radiated by her father.

-

Gahyeon kicked the leg of her bed out of anger, but she was defeated by the hardness of it.

"Ouch! Oh, et tu, bed leg?" Gahyeon massaged her foot.

SuA has been lecturing her for the past 30 minutes about her idea for dinner with those men they met before. None of them were agreeing nor joining in, leaving her alone in her plan. The point of the lecture? The men weren't what they said they were.

"Look, Gahyeon ah. I know you've been trained by your caretaker on how to handle yourself. But please believe me. Those men weren't just some men. Their stances and they way they fought, they either a hitman or special unit." SuA tried to talk Gahyeon out of her idea.

"It's true, sis. That Yoongi guy, he was using advanced krav maga. That wasn't taught in public classes, you know." Wendy chipped in.

"Not to mention that Namjoon can stay cool as ice while having a gun pointed at him." Dami pointed out.

"Pfft! So? Isn't that a plus? So if any danger come, they could protect us. We don't need to show them our hands." Gahyeon tried to give them an attitude.

"Aish, this maknae! Yah! We shown them ours, remember? They even asked whether we are some military chicks or something, and we just lied through our asses! Don't you remember?" Irene raised her voice. Knowing Irene almost at the end of her patience, all the girls tried to calm her down before something crazy happened. Irene is kinda known for having a short fuse.

"Yada, yada, yada. You guys just are overthinking this. Just because there's rabid lesbianism in these teams, doesn't mean I have to change my orientation too." Gahyeon challenged them. All of them just watched Gahyeon in disbelief, wondering if any of their point got into her head.

"It's obvious that you won't join me, so be it. Yoohyeon unnie?" Gahyeon shifted her attention to Yoohyeon, which took her by surprise.

"I dunno, Gahyeon. They made a fine point. I-" Yoohyeon was cut off.

"So it'll be just me then. Sayonara, lesbos. Kid's going to town!" Gahyeon turned around and started to walk away.

"Young lady, you stay right there!" SuA shouted at Gahyeon, trying her best not to explode.

"Yeah? Make me. You're not my sister, neither of you. Not even JiU. So, adios sucka! Mommy got a date tonight." Gahyeon flipped them off.

All of them were shocked by her statement. So it was all because of this sudden turn of event after all. SuA just shook her head in disappointment and walked away.

"SuA ah, where you going?" Irene asked her.

"Finding JiU. If we can't talk some sense into her, maybe she can." SuA replied.

"Or maybe we can just tie her up and lock her in her room. That'll do the trick." Yeri chipped in. All of them just stared at Yeri for her idea.

"If that won't work with us, why would you think it'll work on her?" Siyeon asked Yeri.

"We still got reinforced steel cables somewhere here. Besides, I know how to tie it up so whenever she struggles, the knots will get tighter." Yeri gave an evil grin.

"Nah... Won't work. That kid's a masochist. Rather than tying her up, she might become a sex-crazed monster." Handong sighed.

"Ouh.... Guess that's out of question." Yeri scratched her head.

"Hey, what kind of knots that tighten itself anyway?" Yoohyeon asked them out of the blue.

"Ugh..." Irene stormed off, following SuA.

-

As Gahyeon getting ready for date night, a knock can be heard from her door. She paid no attention to it since it must be those girls trying to talk her out of it. Suddenly her door opened. She sighed and turned around to see who was it. To her surprise, it was Calintz.

"Great, so you bring in the big gun now, huh?" Gahyeon scoffed while continuing to fix her dress.

"What big gun? Here, let me fix that for you." Calintz kindly offered his help to Gahyeon. Despite the contempt, Gahyeon let Calintz help her out.

"Look, if this is about the date, no use to talk it out. It is set in motion, and I'm going." Gahyeon clarified things with Calintz.

"Nobody talking anything out, dear. Just here to check whether you dresses properly for the event." Calintz calmly spoke while zipping up the dress. His words confused Gahyeon a bit.

"Wait, you're not stopping me? Then why are you here?" Gahyeon frowned.

"Here, sit down. I'll start making your hairdo. Why would I be stopping you? It's a good thing. In our field of work, meeting someone outside is like finding Sasquatch. It's a rare chance. So, take the opportunity while you can. Who knows? Might be finding something good." Calintz explained to Gahyeon, but she was still skeptical.

"Don't try to use reverse psychology on me, okay? Not gonna work." Gahyeon pouted.

"Nope. Not doing that. I'm telling you the truth. You saw how easy it was to break in our works, so a breather with a new circle of friends works wonder. It also provide you with a new perspective on the world. Even we Wolfpack and 21 have acquaintances outside of this world. It kept us sane and normal. You did a good thing anyway." Calintz replied as she brushed Gahyeon's hair. His words touched Gahyeon's heart, but Gahyeon maintained her expressionless face.

"Then, why would they tried to stop me when I was doing a good thing for them?" Gahyeon asked Calintz.

"Maybe the deliverance was a poor one. Or the timing is a poor one. I don't know which is, but all I know, in every order needs a little bit of anarchy. To keep it balanced. And in this matter, in my eyes you are the right one." Calintz started to braid her hair.

"But they all saw me as the crazy one. I just wanna have fun with my sisters... Though I blurted out horrible things at them before... I really thought of them as my sisters..." Gahyeon's voice started to crack.

"That's what older siblings do. They take care and protect the younger ones. I did it too. I have six younger siblings and I'm the oldest one. There were moments that I was too blinded by my intention to protect them that I didn't see their views in certain matters, but by the end of the day, we're just trying to keep you safe. That's all there is to it. That's what they're doing." Calintz explained as he started to fix her bangs.

"If you're worried about what you said to them before, don't. They know better. It was just a heat of the moment thing. I already talked to them, so you're good. Though later, keep in mind to apologize sincerely to them. Now, how do you like it?" Calintz asked for Gahyeon's opinion on her hairdo.

"Wow... You're really good at this!" Gahyeon checked herself out in the mirror. She really satisfied with her hairdo.

"Well, my family have a lot of women so I picked a thing or two in a makeover." Calintz grinned.

"Look, oppa. I-" Gahyeon tried to talk but was silenced by Calintz.

"Shh.. no need to say anything. I said it before, and I said it again. We may not be bounded by blood, but we're family. We look out for each other. I might not be your father and JiU might not be your blood sister, but that doesn't matter. Until the day I die, I will always be there for each and every one of you. You girls will always be my daughters, my friends, and my comrades." Calintz shushed her up. Gahyeon started to tear up upon hearing this.

"In this world, you are never alone. So, show me your smile." Calintz patted Gahyeon's cheek. She flashed him her smile and wiped away her tears.

"Good thing you haven't wear your makeup. That tears would melt your mascara away." Calintz tried to lighten the mood with a joke. Gahyeon snorted at the joke.

"Oppa, you're really lame at making jokes..." Gahyeon chuckled.

"Yeah... Still working hard on that area. Stay still while I put on your eyeliner." Calintz started with her makeup session.

-

All of them were lounging in the common room, drinking and chatting with each other. Joining them were Artemis and Minzy. 21, Wolfpack and Artemis were busy filling in the gaps in Minzy's memory while Dreamcatcher and Red Velvet were neck deep in their conversation on future joint operations and technical research.

The room went silent as Gahyeon and Calintz entered. All eyes were on Gahyeon. Red dress, loose braided hair with light makeup really fits Gahyeon well. What more funny was how proud Calintz is at his handiwork.

"Omo! Is this Gahyeon? Wow!" Dara exclaimed.

"Yowza! All the time we made jokes on Calintz's feminine side, I forgot how good he is in makeover. Kudos!" Rena clapped her hands.

"Well, thank you. I still have my touch after all." Calintz proudly took a bow.

"That's him, alright. Remember back then he used to put on our makeups whenever we went to a party or something?" CL asked Minzy.

"Yeah. How shattered our prides were as a woman when a man can do better at girly stuffs than us." Minzy grinned.

"Naw, nobody here thought Calintz and Kizaki as a man. They're girls like us, with attachment." Eunhye playfully teased them while pointing at their groins.

"Oof! That's harsh, and sexist at the same time. By the way, Gahyeon. Do you wanna say anything before you go?" Calintz asked Gahyeon. Gahyeon looked at them sincerely and bowed down.

"I apologize for what I said earlier. About you not being my sisters and all. I know I'm so selfish right now but I just wanna do this once. See what interacting with normal people feels like. But don't get me wrong. I really love being here with you all, but I wanna have at least one experience of normal social life." Gahyeon apologized to her sisters.

"Aww... We already forgot about it. So don't beat yourself up. But here. Just in case you get lucky." Dami hugged Gahyeon and gave her something.

"What's this?" Gahyeon looked at what Dami gave her.

"Condom. In case you get lucky. Don't wanna see my sister getting pregnant right after losing her virginity." Dami winked at Gahyeon. 

All of them burst into laughter at Dami's antic except Calintz. He took the condom and blasted it into dust with his electric blast. His action made all the girls laughed even harder.

"If that guy touches you, I'll blow his fucking head off. Just dining and talking. No sex! You hear me? Maybe after you get to know him better, but not tonight! My daughter is not an easy one!" Calintz suddenly threw a tantrum which made them burst into tears laughing.

"Better heed that warning, love. Whenever Bryan curses, he meant business." Minzy came towards Gahyeon and smiled.

"Never on the table in the first place." Gahyeon chuckled.

"You said that but I know how men work. Just be careful. I mean it." Calintz warned Gahyeon.

"Okay, okay. Geez... I'll be going on then. See you guys later." Gahyeon bid them farewell as she stepped onto the teleporter. Calintz went after her, only to be stopped by Park Bom as she grabbed hold on his collar.

"A- a- ack! Where do you think you're going?" Park Bom stopped Calintz.

"Following her, of course!" Calintz tried to break free from Park Bom's grasp.

"Whatever happens to let her have her fun and experience normal life?" Park Bom frowned at Calintz.

"Not until Dami gave her that condom, I'm not! I'm putting surveillance on her! Let me go!" Calintz struggled against Park Bom.

"Appa! Let her be. She'll be fine. This is our turf, anyway. If anything happened, we can be there in two seconds flat. Besides, you put a tracker in her dress, right?" JiU giggled at Calintz.

"How did you know?!" Calintz asked in surprise.

"Classic Bryan. You also did that to me whenever I go to a party or any social gathering." Minzy laughed.

"He still do it to this day. A bit creepy, don't you think?" Nana asked them. All of them nodded in unison.

"That's for safety reason! So I can get to you immediately if you're in trouble! What is creepy about that?!" Calintz justified his action.

"Dunno which is scarier. His action or him not understanding the creepiness of his action." Seulgi shuddered.

"But I think it's kinda sweet a man went extra mile to protect you." Anna chipped in.

"I can be that way too if you want." Sayaka winked at Anna, making Anna shuddered and shook her head.

"I know I'm not a religious man, but please God. Protect her from any harm. Just let her enjoy her night. And no sex, please!" Calintz kneeled on the floor and started praying. The rest of them burst into laughter once more.

"Well, you want to have kids. There you go! Fun, isn't it?" Jurina patted Calintz's shoulder, only to be answered with an icy glare from him.

And off she goes, her first date ever. Will Gahyeon's date goes well? Will there ever be romance between Yoongi and Gahyeon? But for sure Namjoon ain't gonna be happy when he's thirdwheeling the date.


	44. A Kiss By The Sea

Namjoon and Yoongi waited patiently for the girls to arrive at the said restaurant. They arrived earlier than the mentioned time, a gentleman's courtesy as Namjoon said. Despite being irritated by Namjoon's reckless behavior, deep down Yoongi was feeling nervous and full of anticipation.

Lucy, or Gahyeon kinda appeared in his dream last night. Which causing him to be moody for the lacks of sleep. And the Bangtan Boys knew for a fact and experience that Grumpy Yoongi is Dangerous Yoongi. All of them steered clear off his way the whole day. Except for Namjoon, the crazy one. 

His conscious may tries to deny it, but his heart seems to be longing for Lucy. He had been with a lot of women, but this woman is different. He couldn't put his hand on it, but Lucy must be so special to cause the great Yoongi to drown in infatuation. Though he did his best to conceal that fact. 

Who knew what his team would say or do if they knew.

And for that, he dressed his best, to impress. Which unfortunately became a point for Namjoon's endless teasing.

"So much for the retaliation. You brought out the Italian suit." Namjoon grinned playfully at Yoongi.

"I always dress this way. Unlike you, who only dress properly when a chick gets involved." Yoongi shot Namjoon down.

"Heh! You're a fake, you know that?" Namjoon continued with his teasing.

"Yeah? Let see if I'm still a fake when I put a fist right in that stinky mouth of yours." Yoongi waved his fist at Namjoon's face.

"Nah, that's Jimin's playground. Hey, that's Lucy, isn't it?" Namjoon pointed at a figure in the distance.

Yoongi's ears perked up upon hearing Gahyeon's name. He quickly turned around and saw her. And by God he was deeply mesmerized.

There's nothing easy about this girl. Despite dressing in red long sleeved sheath dress, she looked so elegant rather than sexy. Her loose braided ponytail hairdo exuded regal aura off her and her light makeup really brought out her natural beauty. At the bar she looked cute but now? The cutie has turned into a beauty.

Yoongi's heart skipped a beat. His mind went blank. For the first time ever, Yoongi was captivated by a woman. All this time, all the women he had been with, this is the first time he wanted to get to know the woman. He wanted to listen to her stories, to see her laughter, and to take away all of her worries. 

As Gahyeon arrived at their spot, Yoongi's heart stopped. Despite the mild perfume Gahyeon used, for Yoongi the scent was intoxicating that he fought hard to keep her consciousness.

He wanted her. He wanted her heart. And he is ready to give her his.

"Oh.... I'm fucked....." Yoongi cursed in his head.

But on the other hand, Namjoon was in distraught. He only saw Lucy, but no other girls with her. He squinched his nose in disappointment. He really looking forward to meet the girls tonight. He even breaks open his prized cologne collection which he had reserved for special occassion.

"Is the other coming later?" Namjoon tried to hide his disappointment.

"Sorry, it's just me. Forgive me, all my sisters are caught up in something important. I..." Gahyeon paused for a bit, trying to complete her lies.

"Oh, man! I really looking forward for this! Now all of this wasted! Damn it! You know what? You should've just told us you that that was just some lip services! Man, I'm outta here!" Namjoon burst his temper open. He turned around and walked away, leaving stunned Gahyeon and Yoongi on their owns.

"Guess that was my fault. I'm terribly sorry about this, Yoongi. I know I'm the one who suggested it, but-" Gahyeon was cut short by Yoongi.

"Nah, don't mind him. He's the self proclaimed ladies man. He is a sweetheart, though if he can fix that attitude of his, he would be so much popular among the ladies." Yoongi apologized in Namjoon's place.

"You two must be close." Gahyeon nodded.

"Well, we've been working together for as long as I can remember. So I'm stuck with that pinhead whether I like it or not." Yoongi chuckled. Gahyeon let out a small laugh at Yoongi's remark. He swore he felt his heart dropped upon hearing it.

"Well, don't let him hear it." Gahyeon laughed.

"Who, him? That was a well established fact. He knows it too, and I guess the feeling is mutual." Yoongi scratched his cheek, which started to blush red.

"I know we agreed to meet here, but since there is just the two of us, I would like to propose a change of venue if you don't mind." Yoongi suggested.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Gahyeon asked Yoongi.

"There's a little restaurant down the road. My boss said it served the classic and authentic Greek cuisines and has been rated highly by international foodies and food connoisseurs. So I would be honored if you would join me in this adventure." Yoongi offered his hand to Gahyeon with a smile.

Gahyeon hesitated for a bit at Yoongi's gesture, but slowly grabbed his hand, her face started to blush. 

"Lead the way." Gahyeon replied, shy.

Seemed as the universe wanted this meeting to go smoothly, She granted them a clear, starry sky. The ambience is lofty and delightful, lined with people with their own endeavors. But, somehow there's a couple walking hand in hand with tense atmosphere hanging around them.

"Calm the fuck down, me. You've been with a lot of women before. What's wrong with you?!" Yoongi cursed himself in his head. 

Despite his attempt to appear cool in front of Gahyeon, his heart beating in high- beat tempo. Sweat started to trickle down from the temple of his head. Gahyeon realized it and asked him.

"Yoongi, are you okay? You're sweating. You can take off the suit if you want." Gahyeon tried to start a conversation.

"Wha- what? Oh, this? Haha, sorry. I think I should. A bit hot tonight, don't you think?" Yoongi startled as he wiped away his sweat and took off his suit. 

His white lie made Gahyeon giggled. In no way the September night is hot. Gahyeon knew Yoongi is nervous as hell, which she found unbelievably cute and adorable.

"Well, that makes the two of us...." Gahyeon thought to herself.

Thanks to Gahyeon's attempt, Yoongi and Gahyeon started to converse as they made their way to the restaurant.

"So, how long has you've been living here?" Yoongi asked her.

"Actually, it's my first time. My sister was raised here, but I was raised in Czech Republic." Gahyeon made up her lie. As much as she want to tell him the truth, her sisters' warning still stuck on her mind. Might be a good idea to hold the truth off until the right moment comes.

"Wait, you and your sisters were raised separately? Parent's divorced?" Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, not per se. All of us are not blood related, err.. how to say this..." Gahyeon tried hard to elaborate her lie.

"Orphanage?" Yoongi replied.

"Yeah... But we've been together since. So, yeah..." Gahyeon ended the topic.

Looking at Gahyeon's reaction, it was apparent that the topic has made her uncomfortable. Yoongi racked his brain to salvage the mood, and opted to tell her something that he swore to never reveal to the others, even his teammates.

"I get the feeling. Been there since I was raised in an orphanage too. Not an orphan to start with, but rather than living with a monster of a parent, orphanage is a sanctuary." Yoongi sighed. True enough, Yoongi never told anyone about his past. Not even GD himself knew about him. Shockingly, he just spilled his past to a woman he just met.

"Abusive parent, huh? Guess we all have our circumstances. But look at you now. Successful, happy, and still alive. That's what counts." Gahyeon patted on Yoongi's back. Yoongi just chuckled at her action. 

"That got heavy real quick, huh?" Gahyeon grinned at Yoongi.

"Yeah. Is there a reset button? I feel like an idiot right now. You must've thought I'm a weirdo or something." Yoongi smiled awkwardly, which made Gahyeon laughed out loud.

"No need for the reset button. We both jumped on that boat, remember?" Gahyeon linked her arm with Yoongi's. Yoongi was startled by her action, but somehow he felt at ease. A feeling he has not felt since forever. He looked at Gahyeon and smiled, which Gahyeon responded in kind.

"Well, I guess everything is okay after all..." Yoongi thought to himself.

They arrived at the said restaurant, and the restaurant is packed with its patrons. Lucky for them, the restaurant have free table for walk-in customers.

"Lucky us there's table available." Gahyeon grinned at Yoongi as they were seated at their table. Yoongi smiled at Gahyeon as he placed the napkin on his lap.

"Well, I have Lady Luck by my side tonight." Yoongi winked at Gahyeon, which made her blush.

"Hello and good evening. What would you like to order?" The waitress gave them the menu books with a smile.

"What's the recommendation for the day?" Yoongi asked the waitress while reading the menu.

"We have freshly caught red mullet and whitebait and also I highly recommend the spiced pea & courgette fritters with a minty yogurt dip as the appetizer. Also if you opt for meat, we have our famous kleftiko; piece of lamb wrapped in foil and baked in airtight ovens with our special herbs and marinade." The waitress kindly answered Yoongi. Yoongi nodded at the explanation.

"What about gamopilafo?" Gahyeon asked the waitress. 

"Yes, we have that too. We served it with veal, beef, lamb, and chicken." The waitress answered Gahyeon.

"Okay, here. I'll take the fried zucchini with taro skordalia, ikarian pitarakia with greens & fennel, pumpkin and feta, and soufiko as appetizer, first course; arugula salad with sweet potatoes and feta, second course is gamopilafo. For the main course, roast goat with lemon, oregano, garlic and crisp potatoes, paired with Semeli Reserve Aghiorgitiko 2025, and for dessert portokalopita with homemade vanilla ice cream, candied orange." Yoongi placed his order as the waitress jotted down his request. Gahyeon just looked at him in wonder. Guess the man knew his ways around the table.

"Okay. And for the other courses do you want to choose the pairing wines?" The waitress asked Yoongi.

"No, I'll leave that to the chef." Yoongi gave the menu book to the waitress with a smile.

"And you, miss? What is your order?" The waitress turned to Gahyeon, which made her startled. 

As hell she was ready for fine dining. Not like she was trained for these kind of things. All she was trained is on how to cut balls and kick some asses, but fine dining? Not in the syllabus. And she thought fine dining is appetizer, main dish, and dessert. No one said anything about first course, second course, and pairing wines. And now, right on the first date, her ineptitude in social life has shown itself.

Yoongi realised Gahyeon was flustered, quickly saved her out from the sticky situation.

"Both of us will be having the same. Will that be okay with you, honey?" Yoongi answered the waitress in Gahyeon's stead.

"Yes. That will be good. Yes." Gahyeon snapped out of her thought and gave an awkward smile to the waitress, which the waitress replied with the warmest smile.

"Phew..." Gahyeon sighed.

"Hey, relax. Sorry if this overwhelmed you." Yoongi grabbed hold of Gahyeon's hand.

"Yeah, this is the first time I've been to fine dining. So, I don't have the slightest idea what is going on." Gahyeon gave an awkward laugh, gripping Yoongi's hand hard.

"Look at me. No one gonna eat you. So relax. Besides, these people here might look snobbish as hell with all their fancy dining and stuff, but they scarfed down hamburgers like animals too." Yoongi attempted to ease Gahyeon up, which made Gahyeon giggled.

"Yoongi, that's horrible to say." Gahyeon covered her giggle. Yoongi grinned at Gahyeon, contented at himself as Gahyeon returned to normal again.

"Well, might be true though. Because I did it too." Yoongi replied.

"Who didn't? That's why they were called 'fast food'. You eat them fast." Gahyeon emulated the action of eating a hamburger, which made Yoongi laughed.

"Oh, did you called me 'honey' just now?" Gahyeon teased Yoongi, which made him stopped laughing.

"No, I didn't." Yoongi lied.

"Yes, you did." Gahyeon called his bluff.

"No, I didn't." Yoongi defended his lie.

"Yes, you did~~" Gahyeon teased him more. Yoongi just gave a chuckle and kept his silent, grinning.

"That's sweet. Thanks for the save anyway." Gahyeon rearranged her napkin.

"No problem." Yoongi smiled.

-

Back at the base, someone was definitely not in a calm mood.

"Cal, sit down would you? You made me dizzy with your pacing up and down." CL snapped at Calintz.

"It's 9.15. Why is she not home yet?" Calintz spoke to himself while checking his AR.

Dara grabbed hold of his back and dragged him onto an armchair.

"Jesus Christ! Calm the fuck down, would you? Damn, how the hell did Minzy, Jurina, and Naachan ever put up with you?" Dara opened a bottle of beer and gave it to Calintz.

"Calm down? It's 9.15 and she's not back yet! Calm down?" Calintz chugged down the beer, whole.

"Yeesh, dunno that Appa that paranoid." JiU played with SuA's hair, who laid on her thigh, playing with her phone.

"Oppa, chill. Gahyeon's trained. She wouldn't do anything stupid." SuA replied lazily.

"What if she drank too much? The man would do something to her. What if her transponder got lost? What if she involved in an accident? What if- Oww!!!" Calintz was shut off.

"One more 'what if', I'mma ask Annin to sedate you and tie you up on the bed." Nana hit the back of Calintz's head.

"But-" Calintz tried to counter, hand massaging the back of his head.

"No but. One more word..." Nana threatened him. Surprisingly, it work. Calintz pouted and hugged his legs, sitting like a kid on the armchair, which made all of them laugh.

"Welcome to the world of parenthood, brother. I raised JiU with the same headache. Now, your turn." CL patted Calintz's head.

"Hey! I'm not that wild! I'm a good kid!" JiU threw her arm in the air.

"Yesh you are. Who's the good kid~~" Dami pinched JiU's cheek playfully.

"Okay, that's just mean. I meant at that age I listened to whatever unnie said." JiU moved away Dami's hand from her.

"Yeah, but your teen rebellion starts now. No different from Gahyeon." Miru chuckled.

"Seconded." CL agreed.

"What?! Hey, dear? Am I that rebellious? I meant, now?" JiU asked SuA.

"Don't put me in this fight. You're on your own." SuA answered flatly.

"Thanks, baby. Love you too." JiU rolled her eyes.

Red Velvet entered the room, bringing foods and drinks. Apparently they have been to a ration's run.

"Owh, hey guys! Whazzap!! Lord Yeri came bearing gift for you peasents. Kneel!" Yeri made her entrance.

"For one second. Please, I beg you. Don't embarrass me." Wendy sighed at the scene her girfriend made.

"I don't understand why we're cooped up in this dinky base while Gahyeon out there having a hanky-panky party with someone." Yeri chucked out her thought, which made Calintz wailed on his chair. The rest of the room look at Yeri in disbelief.

"Great, we just got him to cool down. Now he's back at it again. Thanks, retard." Handong scoffed at Yeri.

"What did I do?" Yeri puzzled by everyone's reaction.

"Annin, sedate him." Nana ordered Anna.

"Way ahead of you, sister." Anna hit Calintz with a shot of sedative, which knocked Calintz unconscious.

"Well, did you bought my souvlaki?" Sayaka asked Irene.

"Yep. And extra meat." Irene gave Sayaka her food.

"Ooh!! Thanks, Irene. That's why I love you the most!" Sayaka gave a quick peck on Irene's cheek. That action made Seulgi and Anna fuming. Realizing the look the two gave to her, Sayaka immediately explained herself.

"Aaaand... My love for Annin is the truest of all. You know, right babe?" Sayaka quickly stood beside Anna, nudging her arm.

"Yeah. Platonic, right? Na, Bear?" Irene tried to recover the fall with Seulgi.

"Nice save, asshat. You're lucky you're pretty." Seulgi brushed it off.

"You know shit hits the fan if Seulgi is mad at Irene unnie." Siyeon whispered to Yoohyeon.

"Uhuh..." Yoohyeon quietly munched her potato chips while watching Sayaka- Irene sketch in front of her.

"I thought we're supposed to talk about our plan against this Genesis thing tonight." Handong asked them.

"Well, not if the leader looked like that." Rena pointed at Calintz, who now sit helplessly with his tongue sticking out off his mouth because of the sedative.

"Yeah, we're gonna close this off~~ and yeah." Rina pushed Calintz's tongue back into his mouth and close it. But it failed since the mouth opened up and the tongue rolling out again. The whole room burst with laughter upon seeing it.

"Boy, he's not gonna be happy when he's up later." Kizaki laughed in tears.

"Just hope the source of the mental meltdown didn't spend the night somewhere in town. Or Genesis will be the least of our problem." Miru giggled at the sight of her brother-in-law.

-

"Achoo!!" Gahyeon sneezed.

"Lucy, you okay?" Yoongi asked Gahyeon.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Might be my sisters talking bad about me. Who knows?" Gahyeon playfully replied.

Yoongi took off his jacket and covered Gahyeon with it. The gesture surprised Gahyeon, but welcomed. She grabbed the jacket close to her body, enjoying the warmth of the jacket. The night breeze overlooking the sea was nippy but refreshing. Yoongi's scent sneaked into Gahyeon's nostril, a pleasent smell with a hint of tobacco.

"Yoongi, you're a smoker?" Gahyeon suddenly asked Yoongi.

Yoongi was shocked by the question, but have no intention to lie. Should it be any other woman, he would in a heartbeat. But this woman? He wouldn't dare to do so. For he really want her, and tonight he learned that lies will took Gahyeon away from him. Yoongi took a couple of breath before answering her.

"Yes. I am. Not cigarette, though. Cigar." Yoongi answered confidently.

"Yoongi, relax. I'm not going to crucify you. Just be yourself." Gahyeon nudged Yoongi's arm.

"Is that a no-no?" Yoongi asked Gahyeon.

"Nah. Here's a major turnoff of me to you. I'm kinda am, too. Since we're being true to each other. So, is that a no-no too?" Gahyeon looked at Yoongi with an earnest look.

"Why would it be? Habits can change. We could stop if we put our mind to it. So, like you said, be ourselves." Yoongi replied. Well, women can smoke too, right?

"Good. Cough out the cigar. I've been dying to have one since we're out of the restaurant." Gahyeon put out her hand towards Yoongi.

Tonight might be the night Yoongi got shocked by a person the most. Yoongi went into the jacket on Gahyeon and took out two cigar tubes. He clipped the butt and the head of the cigar and passed it to Gahyeon, while did the other one for himself. 

Gahyeon took the cigar and lit it up with the lighter from Yoongi's jacket. She took a deep inhale, and puffed it out, contented.

"That's the stuff..." Gahyeon grinned and passed the lighter to Yoongi.. Yoongi just grinned watching Gahyeon.

"Wow, you really not hiding anything. Rarely a woman showed this much of herself on the first date." Yoongi puffed out a cloud of smoke.

"Well, I'm not fake like any other women. I'm in my own league. Besides, better now than then. Breakups after all the charades is tiring and a waste of both of our times." Gahyeon took another sip while staring at the sea.

"So, would there be another day like this for us?" Yoongi stared at Gahyeon. She turned and stared into Yoongi's eyes.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Gahyeon replied, not breaking eye contact.

Yoongi walked towards Gahyeon, so close they could hear their own breathing. He lifted Gahyeon chin up, his lips getting closer to Gahyeon's lips. He gently placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"There's only a week left for me here. Will you still be here when I'm gone?" Yoongi whispered.

"One night stand? I'm gone. Real relationship? No matter where we are, I'm always here." Gahyeon replied and touched Yoongi's chest.

"Then I want you to be here, no matter where we are." Yoongi held Gahyeon's hand which on his chest.

"So, let's make that week count." Gahyeon replied with a kiss.

The sound of the waves drown the exchanges of passionate kisses of the two lovebirds. On the cliff overseeing the sea, a pact of unity was made between two individuals, a start of something new.

But little did Gahyeon knew, the repercussion of her action. And neither did Yoongi. But for now? Let cheer for the newfound love, in Greece.


	45. Where Normal Is Crazy

Gahyeon's eyes fluttered as the sunlight beamed onto her face. She stretched herself on the comfy bed. As she turned, she saw the other side of bed was empty. She sit up and rubbed her eyes.

"Shit...." She cursed.

Last night was crazy. She broke every rule her sisters and Calintz has laid out for her. Both of them went to a hotel and well.... The rest is history. Like the world said, Gahyeon has turned into a woman.

"I'm a fucking idiot!" She gritted her teeth, grabbing the comforter tight to her naked body. Now she was left with everything taken from her, from a man who she just barely knew.

"Whose an idiot?" Yoongi entered the room with their breakfast. Gahyeon was startled by his entrance, she froze.

Yoongi set the food on the table and sat beside Gahyeon.

"You thought I left you, didn't you?" Yoongi caressed Gahyeon's cheek gently.

"Err...." Gahyeon stuck for words.

"Gotcha! Morning, love." Yoongi planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Wait... What's happened? Wha- hello? Morning." Gahyeon blubbered senselessly.

"I went out to get us some breakfast. Seeing you sleeping so soundly, I didn't have the heart to wake you up. Besides, it kinda hurt you thought I was 'that' kind of guy." Yoongi went over the food, setting the table for them.

"Look, sorry. I didn't mean-" Gahyeon tried to apologize.

"Nah, it's okay. If I was in your place, I would have that thought too." Yoongi chuckled as he threw the packaging into the bin. He continued to sit beside Gahyeon afterward.

"Look, I know last night was your first time, all the more reason I want this, to mean something. For you and for me. I don't want this to end." Yoongi held Gahyeon's hand firmly.

"Yoongi, I-" Gahyeon response was cut short as her phone rang.

She took it and answered it as quick as she could.

"Hello?" Gahyeon answered.

"WHERE IN THE GODFORSAKEN FUCK ARE YOU?!" JiU shouted into the phone, making Gahyeon winced and took the phone away from her ears. JiU's voice was so loud even Yoongi could hear it. He proceeded by giving her some privacy.

"Look, unnie. I-"

"YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, OR ELSE! APPA HAS GONE CRAZY AND WE'RE AT OUR EDGES IN STOPPING HIM. GET BACK HERE OR WE LET APPA COME AFTER YOU!" JiU screamed into the phone, and sure enough, there's a lot of shouting and screaming went on in the background. JiU cut off the call immediately.

As Gahyeon checked her phone, sure enough close to a hundred missed call popped on her screen. All from her sisters. She sighed at the sight of it and groaned.

"Your sister?" Yoongi asked as he handed over a towel to Gahyeon.

"Be glad you don't have sibling. They are such a mood wrecker." Gahyeon replied while grabbing the towel and wrapped it around ger body. She scurried into the bathroom to wash herself.

Yoongi picked on her clothes and neatly folded it. He knocked in the bathroom door to pass it to Gahyeon.

"Well, I guess raincheck on the breakfast." Yoongi sighed as he looked at the table.

Gahyeon dressed herself in a hurry and put on her heels. She grabbed her clutches and fixed her hair. Then she stormed off from the room, which made Yoongi stood in silent. But she came back in again and grabbed Yoongi by his collar. She gave a quick kiss on the lips and the cheek.

"Sorry about this. Lives on the line. The prodigal daughter must return. Get my number from that Namjoon guy and text me. Ciao!" Gahyeon ran out of the room, leaving Yoongi puzzled in the room alone.

"That's..... Kinda hurt. Now I know what those women felt when I did that to them...." Yoongi said to himself.

-

"AAAAAARRGGHHHH!!!! MIRURUN!! HELP ME!!" Yui shouted at Miru, as she latched herself onto Calintz.

"LET. ME. GO!! SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPENED TO HER! I NEED TO FIND HER!" Calintz fought his way out from the clutches. Along with Yui, Rena, Eunhye, and Dara held onto Calintz, trying to stop him.

"Appa! Appa! Calm down! She's fine and on her way back. I called her and she picked up. She'll be here soon, so calm down, okay?" JiU tried to reason with her father. But it has no effect. Calintz was still thrashing like a madman against the four of them.

"This doesn't work." Miru stepped forward and punched Calintz as hard as she could. 

Shockwave of the impact can be clearly seen as the fist connected to Calintz's jaw, as with the booming sound of the impact. Calintz laid motionless in Yui's hold as the punch knocked him out cold. Just as the commotion ends, Gahyeon stepped into the scene.

"Gosh! What's that sound? And why did Oppa sleeps like that?" Gahyeon frowned at Calintz's weird position.

"And you....." SuA growled at Gahyeon.

"Aww, fuck... Not again..." Gahyeon sighed.

-

Yoongi tiptoed as he went into the hideout. Knowing his team, they should be still sleeping at this hour. As he went past the kitchen, someone greeted him.

"Well, someone having a good night. Morning, hyung!" Namjoon greeted him, a bowl of cereal in his hand.

Yoongi rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, thinking this must has been his karma hitting him back. He turned and replied Namjoon's greeting.

"Hey~~~ Morning. Aren't you're suppose to be sleeping in your coffin or something? The light's still up, you know?" Yoongi replied sarcastically.

"Nope. But you sure emitted a, certain glow if I may say. Rock that chick pretty good, eh? The classic 'Touch n Go'?" Namjoon grinned as he sat on the sofa, crunching on the cereal.

"That chick has a name. Lucy. And talk about her like that again, I'll slit your throat in your sleep." Yoongi snapped back.

"Whoa, there. Just kidding, hyung. What's with the lashing? Pfft! Don't tell me you're getting serious with that skank! The great pimp, Yoongi!" Namjoon chuckled.

Bad choices of words. Yoongi pulled out a knife and threw it with force, barely missed Namjoon head and stuck to the wall behind him. Namjoon, unrattled just slowly spooning the cereal into his mouth, his glare became deadly. But responded in kind by Yoongi.

"Even the Devil has redemption. Who the fuck are you to judge me? Talk about that girl like that again, I. Won't. Miss." Yoongi threatened Namjoon.

"You of all people should know the danger of attachment." Namjoon replied.

"That's my problem. And I won't drag our cause because of it. I assure you." Yoongi answered, making his way upstairs.

"Hyung, is she the one?" This time Namjoon asked with a sincere tone. Yoongi stopped in his track and answered without turning his head.

"Yes." He answered shortly.

Alone in the living room, Namjoon pulled the knife out from the wall behind him. He set the knife down on the table in front of him and lit his cigarette up. He gave a long exhale, a steady stream of smoke came out from his lip. His mind went back to his exchange with Yoongi just now.

Yes, before all of this Yoongi was a pimp. For him, women were merely assets, properties to reel in the money. Objects to be used and when broken, to be disposed off. He is ruthless and emotionless. Even after when he was picked up by the organization, his attitude towards women remains unchanged.

But somehow, this is the first time he saw Yoongi protecting a woman. Agitated and in rage when the subject is touched. Yes, threats are kinda a daily routine between the two of them, but just now? Yoongi was no longer Yoongi. It was Suga that threw the knife at him. With every bit of intention to end him.

"Well, I'm happy if you are happy, hyung. Even Devil like us deserved our little pieces of heaven." Namjoon whispered to himself, smiling.

-

"You slept with him?! What were you thinking?! A guy you just met!" Calintz shouted as he heard Gahyeon's explanation.

"The girl has become a woman" Jurina clapped her hands, a big smile plastered on her face.

"No! No, no, no, no! Don't encourage her! Look, Gahyeon ah. This is not Disney! Even Elsa scoffed at Anna when she told her she found a true love in a span of hours. And look where that got Elsa into? The whole kingdom got froze! And the bastard painted her as a villain!" Calintz retorted.

"Okay, you know this is serious when Cal brought Elsa into this conversation." Kizaki whispered to Nana, only to be stopped when his brother gave an icy glare at him.

"Look, oppa. I'm sorry. I should've called. Sorry that I made all of you worried." Gahyeon sat apologetically, twiddling her fingers.

"That's not what I'm angry about! The fact that you gave your virgi- shit... Not again...." Calintz was silenced as Anna stuck the sedative into his neck again, he fell in the floor with a thud.

"Oooh... Should've caught him." Park Bom winced as she pulled Calintz up and carried him to a chair.

"Ha~~ Look, dear. It's all your choice, and we all have no problem with it. Except for that guy over there. But here's a piece of advice. Never give the guy everything. Keep some of it to yourself, too. Everyone is keeping a skeleton in the closet, so play it cool. I know since I've been there before." Minzy advised her child.

"Who? You and Cal or you and Seungri?" Dara asked Minzy out of the blue.

"Seungri. That guy over there knew me inside out." Minzy pointed at unconscious Calintz.

"If you think he's the one for you, so go for it. Just remember, we're always here for you no matter what." JiU hugged Gahyeon and kissed her head.

"Thanks, everyone. And sorry for last night. It was an ass of me." Gahyeon apologized again.

"Though convincing that hardhead over there gonna take a whole chunk of effort. But, we'll help you in that area. So go chase your love, young bird." Jurina let Gahyeon off and turned to look at her husband.

"He's still paranoid as hell, huh?" Minzy grinned as she looked at Calintz.

"Well, can you blame him? After what happened to Tomo, of course he would reacted this way." Jurina gently patted Calintz head.

"Remember Chae and Johnathan before?" Dara chuckled.

"Yeah, he tailed the hell out of them. It was the first time I've seen Chaerin red as tomato from anger." Anna laughed.

"I know he tried to protect us, but at least give us a breathing room. Human learned from their mistakes, and deprive them of that opportunity, they won't mature." Jurina slowly kissed Calintz forehead.

"I'mma get him to the quarters. Jeez, we're suppose to discuss the issue at hand, but Gahyeon's thing took precedent." Jurina added.

"Well, welcome to parenthood, sister." Park Bom grinned.

"Yeah... Halle-fucking-lujah..." Jurina chuckled as she left the room.

-

"WAAAAAA!!!!" Rosē screamed as she slid down the water slide. Jennie followed suit, screaming on top of her lung. At the end of the slide, both of them crashed into the water, making a considerable wave.

"Unnie! Here come the water bomb!" Lisa did a cannonball into the pool.

"Nooooo! Lisa!!!" Jisoo shouted at Lisa as her air mattress flipped because of the wave Lisa made.

Blackpink was having fun at the indoor waterpark in Tokyo. After reporting that the Wolfpack wasn't in Japan after all, GD has ordered them to have fun and continue their surveillance when the Wolfpack returned.

They were quite nervous for maybe GD would ordered them to follow the Wolfpack but much of their surprises, he wasn't. So they took the chance to live up their inner child's dreams. First stop? Tokyo Water Adventure Summerland.

Place was packed, but it didn't bother them at all. Of course paparazzi and fans alike circling them like vultures, but they paid no attention to them. For they only wanted to have fun to their fill.

"Unnie! Come on! Come with us!" Rosē pulled Jisoo's hand, pushing her to join them on the water slide.

"Chaeyoung, no. Just go with Jennie. And bring that nitwit with you. Let unnie have some peace of her mind." Jisoo begged Rosē while pointing at Lisa, who now playing water wrestling with Jennie. The fans are taking a whole lot of picture of them, but the two was too absorbed by their competition.

"So you think you can take me on now, Suri?" Jennie taunted Lisa.

"Today is the day, Yue. Though I defeated you every night." Lisa winked at Jennie.

Jennie rushed forward and grabbed hold onto Lisa's shoulders but Lisa immediately turned her body around to break free of Jennie's hold. She locked herself from the back on Jennie's waist and attempted for a suplex, but Jennie sprung her body midair and twisted. Using the momentum from Lisa's attempt, she held tight Lisa's arms and used the weight of her body to knock off Lisa's balance.

Should it be on ground, Lisa would be able to arch her body backward but since they were in water, Lisa lost her footing and skidded onto the pool floor, flat on her back. Bubbles released from her mouth as she exhaled. She hit the floor with her fist, apparently frustrated by the outcome. Jennie won, again. 

Jennie swam on top of her and hand signed.

"Guess I win again." Jennie signed. A full bloom smirk formed on her face, satisfied with her triumph.

"You're just lucky." Lisa replied.

"Sore loser." Jennie signed again and kissed Lisa's lips. Lisa responded in kind.

"I'll get you for this, tonight." Lisa signed back, caressing her girlfriend's cheek.

"I know you will. I'm counting on it." Jennie winked and swam back to the surface. Lisa followed soon after.

"So, who won?" Jisoo asked them as they came towards her.

"You think Lisa got a chance on me? Dream on!" Jennie made a thumbs down at Lisa, which made Lisa flipped her off.

"Lisa! Stop that. Public, remember?" Jisoo grabbed Lisa's hand and put it down.

"Owh, sorry. Damn. This place is getting crowded by the second. Let's get out of here. Where's Chaeyoung?" Lisa looked around for Rosē.

Rosē was with the fans, taking pictures with them. Jennie called her out and signalled her they're getting out of the place, so she bid her farewell to the fans and swam towards her girls.

"So, where to next?" Rosē asked them.

"Jendeukie, I'm hungry. Let's go get some udon." Lisa pulled her cutesy act on Jennie.

"Yeah, good idea. I'm running on empty too. Let's do some acting first, shall we?" Jennie suggested to her team.

Sure enough, all of them were posing for their fans for one last time. They took a bowed and proceeded to exit the building.

Using the SUV provided by GD, they drove around the city of Tokyo, trying to find some udon. Once they had their meal, they took off to find the next source of entertainment.

They ended their day by hanging around watching the sunset at Kasai Rinkai Park. Sure it was cold, but compared to what they had to suffer during their Hell's March, this is nothing.

"The sunset is beautiful, no matter where you are." Jennie exhaled. The cold air of Japan is so refreshing, which Jennie welcomed more than ever. Lisa was already snoring on Jennie's shoulder, apparently tired out by the whole day playing. Jennie smiled and hugged Lisa closer to herself.

"Yeah. Ignorance is bliss. No wonder a lot of people chose it." Rosē ate her sausage.

"Agreed. But it's too late for us to pick that option." Jisoo stared at the sunset, her beer half empty.

"Well, there two sides of everything. Nothing is definite. One day the right is wrong, the next day, the right is right again." Rosē opened her can of beer. Jennie and Jisoo just frowned at Rosē's statement.

"You high or something? What's that supposed to mean?" Jisoo chuckled.

"You know what I mean." Rosē belched out her words.

"Chaeyong!" Jisoo hit Rosē arm for her disgusting action. Rosē just grinned and continued to drink her beer.

"Wonder how long peace like this would last?" Jennie suddenly spoke. The tone of her voice was rather serious.

"What peace? If this is what people hailed as peace, I guess not for long. The world is a large tinderbox, and all it takes? Someone to light the matches." Jisoo scoffed.

"And the one who will light it is the Wolfpack." Rosē answered.

"No matter what, we must stop them. They are the disruptors of peace. They played gods and twisted the rules to their likings. That has to stop." Jennie gritted her teeth.

"Fuck the Wolfpack!" Jisoo threw her beer bottle as she screamed the words.

"Yeah, fuck 'em!" Rosē raised her beer can.

"Unnie! Pick that bottle up! Don't simply litter!" Jennie scolded Jisoo for her action.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Jisoo scrambled up and went to pick up the bottle.

-

Life for Gahyeon has been great. Ever since that night, everything looked flowery in her eyes. Not long after that confrontation, Yoongi texted her asking if she was okay. So, despite what Calintz said, he was serious about her after all.

She still remembered the look at Calintz's face as she shown him the text Yoongi sent her. The face of someone who admitted defeat. Gahyeon felt she was on top of the world. But she had no intention to rebel to Calintz.

She too knew the value of herself and Calintz's intention. So, whenever she was with Calintz, she tried to mellow him down. It didn't takes long for Calintz to give her his trust, and she has no intention to betray that trust.

For the next couple of days, she spent most of her times with her newfound boyfriend. Well, Yoongi was the one who said it first.

As for Yoongi, ever since he met Lucy (Gahyeon's fake name) he did a 180 on his character and personality. Which made his team a bit uncomfortable at times.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Yoongi took a sit beside Seokjin, his cigar lit.

"Ooookay.... That was weird. Are you okay?" Seokjin frowned at Yoongi.

"Huh, I'm fine. Where's Jimin by the way?" He asked Seokjin.

"He went somewhere with Taehyung. Stop smiling like that. You're creeping me out." Seokjin got up and sat beside Jungkook.

"What? What did i do?" Yoongi frowned at them.

"Well, for starter, you're smiling. And that's not you." Hoseok crept closer to Jungkook, whose now sandwiched between Seokjin and Hoseok.

"Wha~~~ I'm always like this!" Yoongi replied, surprised.

"No, you're not. The only time you smile is when you're in the middle of carnage or torturing puppies. Get yo ass aside, will ya?" Namjoon slapped Yoongi's arm, which surprisingly Yoongi just moved without making any threat.

"Okay... Call the doctor, or DNA analyst. This person is definitely not hyung!" Jungkook pulled Hoseok closer to him.

"Leave him be. He is all bunny and cotton candy, now he got a solid girlfriend." Namjoon replied flatly as he ate his Snickers.

"Who? The girl from before?! I thought it was just a fling!" Jungkook blurted out.

Namjoon almost choked on her Snickers at Jungkook's remark, for he knew first-hand how Yoongi would react on that kind of remark about his new girlfriend.

But somehow, Yoongi just chuckled and smoked his cigar. Which made Namjoon confused.

"What? No. I'm serious about this girl. She's cute, intelligent, and a realist. Not your usual type. She's.... One of a kind." Yoongi grinned as he described Lucy. The image of Lucy immediately popped inside his head, made him chuckled.

"Wow, she must've been so powerful to keep our hyung in chains." Hoseok whispered to Jungkook.

"Or she has.... You know..." Jungkook pointed at his crotch.

"Hey, don't talk about her like that! She's nothing like that at all. That's just mean!" Yoongi scolded them. Not how he usually does, with screaming and cussing, but this time with gentle words and voice.

Namjoon just slowly at his Snickers and watched the interaction between them in silence. The scene was so bizarre he couldn't point out what the hell is wrong with it. But he just let it go since it has been a while since Yoongi been like this.

Since 'her', of course.

"Owh, gotta run. I promised Lucy we would be having lunch together today. See you guys later." Yoongi bid them farewell.

"Be safe. Tell Lucy I said hi!" Namjoon waved his hand at Yoongi.

As soon as Yoongi exited the house, Jungkook, Hoseok and Seokjin rushed towards Namjoon, showering him with questions about Lucy.

"Fuck me...." Namjoon cursed inside his head.

-

Yoongi and Gahyeon were sitting at the cafe overlooking the sea having their last dinner together. Tonight will be the last night they'll be together, for now.

"Look, Lucy. I know I said I have a week left here, but my boss said I need to fly to Japan tomorrow." Yoongi apologized to Gahyeon while holding her hand.

"Hey, it's okay. It's your job. Do what you have to do. I'm not the woman that would tell you to choose between your job or me. Besides, as long as 'this' here belongs to me, you can go to Mars for all I care." Gahyeon touched Yoongi's chest as she replied. Yoongi just let out a chuckle at his girlfriend response.

"Really? Mars? How can we stay in contact when I'm over there?" Yoongi joked.

"Hey, the Mars Rover can transmit real-time pictures from Mars. Sure NASA can do something about interplanetary Facetime." Gahyeon continued his joke. And now Yoongi laughing hard.

"Ha~~ You really are an enigma. You know, I was in sweat trying to break the news to you. But you seemed to be fine with it." Yoongi wiped away his tears.

"Well, not that okay, per se. Since our time has been cut short. But work is work. If it was me, what would you say?" Gahyeon asked Yoongi.

"Well, I would probably told you the same thing. But maybe popped up in front of you by surprise a few days later." Yoongi smiled.

"Pfft!! You watched too much soap drama, Yoongi. Do that to me, I'mma kick your ass back to the airport." Gahyeon huffed. Her response was so unpredictable.

"That's romantic, you know? Most girls would love that." Yoongi replied.

"Well, not this chica. She knows how hard his boyfriend works to earn money, and no way she's going to let her boyfriend to waste his hard-earned money on stupid things like that." Gahyeon answered firmly.

"Jeez, what a tiger! So, what's your idea of romance, anyway? If that seemed lucrative to you." Yoongi fished for her idea of romance. Gahyeon took some times to think while watching the sea.

"Well, I don't need all those grand schemes. All I want is someone that love me for who I really am. Who stayed by my side when I'm sick and down. Who won't betray me. Who will guide me when I'm wrong. Materials can only get you so far, but with someone like that? It will last a lifetime, maybe more. Because if that kind of man is beside me, I would give him my everything to see him smile." Gahyeon smiled as her eyes wandered the horizon.

Gahyeon's words struck Yoongi's heart so hard that he lost for words. Most women would have crazy romantic dreams, but not this woman. What she had in mind was so mediocre, but it was actually the foundation of true love itself.

Now, he doubted himself. Would he ever be the man of Lucy's dream? With the dark past of his and what he is currently doing, he is far from what kind of man Lucy had described.

Most people would call her idea of an ideal man is naivety and childish, for money makes the world spins. But maybe, just maybe in this wretched condition of the world, money should be placed a couple places down. Maybe that naive idea would turn the world into a better place.

Yoongi's tears fell down onto his lap without him knowing.

"Yoongi! What's wrong? Why are you crying!?" Gahyeon startled as she looked at Yoongi. Yoongi snapped out of his thought and wiped away his tears. He let out a chuckle as Gahyeon tried to tend him, which he politely decline.

"Sorry. Just nothing." Yoongi snickered, sniffing.

"Wow, it should be the girl who cried in this situation. Why would you be the one who did all the crying?" Gahyeon giggled at Yoongi.

"Shut up! That was uncalled for." Yoongi turned away, smiling. His ears were visibly red from embarrassment.

"Hey, look here. God, it should be you doing this to me, but here goes. I'm always here, as you are here. Distance won't matter. We got technologies to connect us anyway. People said long distance relationship never works, maybe they're right. But let's prove them wrong. Give them a big smack across their smug faces. Give them what's what, okay?" Gahyeon held Yoongi's hand, her eyes pierced into his.

Her words calmed the turmoils inside Yoongi's heart. Everyone deserves a second chance. And for his chance, he wanted to do it with this woman. Yoongi was convinced, this time he has met the one.

"Okay. We'll work this out. That I promise you." Yoongi gave Gahyeon a warm smile.

"Good. Because if you don't, I'm gonna find you, and cut your balls off." Gahyeon warned him playfully.

"Whoa there! Pretty graphic, don't you think?" Yoongi let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, you saw me at the bar. That should be enough to tell you." Gahyeon winked.

"Fair point. Lucy..." Yoongi grabbed hold both of Gahyeon's hand. As soon as Yoongi grabbed her hands, Gahyeon's heart skipped a beat. That hold wasn't anything like the usual. She realized something is coming.

"Lucy, I-"

"Yoongi?" Yoongi's sentence was cut short by a woman calling his name.

Yoongi turned his head to see the source of the voice, only to be shocked, his eyes went wide.

"Tzuyu?"


	46. Into The Shadow

"Tzuyu?" Yoongi replied, shocked. Gahyeon looked upon the woman named Tzuyu up and down, her face void of expression. But in her head? She already stabbed this Tzuyu a thousand time.

She was unbelievably gorgeous, stunning, and extremely beautiful. Well, the descriptions overlapped, but even Gahyeon has to agree that for a woman to hate another woman at first sight? That bitch must have been an angel descended from Heaven itself.

But something about Tzuyu bothered her.

"Just where in the hell did I hear this bitch's name?" She thought to herself.

Yoongi froze at the sight of Tzuyu. But somehow there was not a slight of amusement nor oogling at her beauty. More like.... Distraught.

"Yoongi, do you know this girl?" Gahyeon whispered. Yoongi just swallowed hard, not breaking eye contact with Tzuyu. He slowly pulled away his hands from Gahyeon and stood up, facing Tzuyu.

"Been a while. How are you?" Tzuyu asked with a smile on her lips.

"Go- go- good. How are you? What are you doing in Greece?" Yoongi stuttered, seeming as if he was trying hard to maintain the tone of his voice.

"As usual. Well, having the change in scenery for a bit. Gosh, it's been a long time. Is this your girlfriend?" Tzuyu asked Yoongi. Yoongi just nodded with an awkward smile.

"Hi, I believe I haven't introduced myself. Chou Tzuyu. Pleasure meeting you." Tzuyu offered Gahyeon her hand, introducing herself.

Gahyeon fought through the awkwardness and grabbed hold of Tzuyu's hand, responding in kind with a smile.

"Lucy. Pleasure meeting you." Gahyeon nodded.

Out of a sudden, another woman came towards them. Blonde and equally beautiful. It would be a lie if at this point Gahyeon didn't feel jealousy. Who the hell are they and how the hell did Yoongi's know them? Compared to them, Gahyeon was like a potato.

Though with all of that went through her mind, she did her best to control her facial expression. Would've been pathetic if she lost this battle of the nerves and came out crying like a little bitch. She too have her pride.

"Yoda~~ I told you to wait!" The blonde hugged Tzuyu from behind.

"Sorry, I found someone I knew, so I went to greet him. Sana, meet Yoongi and Lucy. Guys, meet Sana; my girlfriend." Tzuyu patted on Sana's head before introducing her to them.

"Yes! A freaking les! I'm saved~~~" Gahyeon did a mental victory dance. She then offered her hand to Sana, which Sana happily accepted. But Sana gave a totally different vibe from Tzuyu. Something about her, seems normal. And Tzuyu, gave a familiar feeling. But, Gahyeon couldn't pinpoint where, or what was it.

"Such a perfect couple. A handsome man and an adorable woman! What are the chances you would find someone you knew here?" Sana said cheerfully.

"Now, now, hamster. Tone down that cheerful aura a bit. Good to see you again, Yoongi. We'll take our leaves. Ciao!" Tzuyu waved at Yoongi and Gahyeon along with Sana, and walked away.

"Wow, is your previous profession modelling? Those two can easily passed for that." Gahyeon suddenly asked Yoongi. But Yoongi was still lost in his thought.

"Yoongi? Hey!" Gahyeon snapped his fingers in front of Yoongi's face. He was startled, a sign he has snapped back to reality.

"Sorry. What was it?" Yoongi turned to Gahyeon, who now started to pout.

"Well, I know I'm not tall and voluptuous as she was, but still hurts, ya know? Right here." Gahyeon pointed to her heart. This made Yoongi burst into laughter.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm not thinking of anything. She's nothing compared to you. Just someone I used to know." Yoongi took his seat again. Gahyeon followed suit.

"Judging from your reaction, old flame?" Gahyeon took a shot.

"Wow, straight to the point!" Yoongi was startled by her question.

"So?" Gahyeon raised her eyebrow.

"Yes. But that was a long time ago. Left me for someone else. A woman. Knowing her, that Sana was that woman." Yoongi chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oof! That's..... Sad. You're just like Ross in Friends. So the one that got away, huh?" Gahyeon fishing for information.

"Tzuyu... Is a complicated person. She doesn't talk much. More of an action than words. And those days with her, to be honest? Were not easy. But enough about her. She is something that I already buried away. Rest assured, I definitely don't want anything to do with her anymore." Yoongi pulled the plug from the conversation.

Gahyeon just stared at Yoongi the whole time since their conversation started. And sure enough, he was clearly disturbed by the encounter. Whatever the reason was, definitely it wasn't because Tzuyu left him for a chick. There must be something else behind it. 

"Yoongi? Hey, look at me. We will talk no more about her. Let's talk a walk. You could use some air." Gahyeon took his hand and gently rubbing it. Yoongi just gave her a warm smile and nodded.

For the rest of the evening, they spent walking around town, trying anything they find interesting. Thanks to that, Yoongi's mood took a turn to the better. He gave honest laughs and smiles, which made Gahyeon's heart at eat ease.

"Here we are again. Where it all started." Gahyeon took a deep breath as she watched the horizon in Yoongi's arm.

"Too bad I'm flying tomorrow. I still wanna spend the time with you." Yoongi's kissed Gahyeon's head. 

"Me too. But, duty calls. What you gonna do about it." Gahyeon replied with a sigh. Yoongi let her go and turned her around, facing him.

"I know you're not into big gesture, so I hope this is not that big." Yoongi took out a jewellery box from his pocket and opened it in front of Gahyeon. Inside was a simple necklace with a scarlet charm.

"I saw this just now and bought it. I thought it suits you the best. Also, something to remember me by." Yoongi took it out from the box and held it in his hand.

"It's.... Yoongi, it's beautiful...." Gahyeon gasped. Yoongi asked her to turn around again and put the necklace of Gahyeon.

"I kinda remembered your sisters said you girls are health nuts and rather involved in self-defense classes. So, this won't get in your way." Yoongi grinned.

"You remembered that? I was so hammered at that time." Gahyeon blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, so when you approached me and asked for a date, you were still out?" Yoongi laughed. Gahyeon just nodded while covering her face. Yoongi grabbed her and hugged her tightly, Gahyeon burying her face in Yoongi's chest.

"Thank god you were drunk. If not, I wouldn't meet someone like you. And too bad. Since we're officially a couple, I really wanted to meet you sisters and introduced myself in a better light." Yoongi told her.

"Well, baby steps. One thing at a time." Gahyeon smiled.

They ended their date with a kiss and farewell. Yoongi promised her to call and check in as frequently as possible, which earned him a pinch on his cheek.

"Just text or call me whenever you can. And I'll do the same. Keep all those extra miles for later." Gahyeon kissed his cheek.

"Okay, Your Highness." Yoongi bowed as if receiving an order from a royalty. Gahyeon laughed and gave him a light push. With a handwave, Gahyeon entered the hotel and turned to a corner. She activated her transponder and teleported back to Olympus.

The rest of them were gathering in the common room, talking and playing with each other. As Gahyeon entered, all eyes on her.

"Wait, it's 8.25. Did you and that Yoongi guy decided to paint the town beige?" Yeri asked her.

"Ha- ha. Very funny, Yeri.... He gotta fly to Japan tomorrow morning, earlier than scheduled. So, we turned in early." Gahyeon took a sit beside Yeri.

"Ooh... Yeesh. Sounds to me you got ditched!" Yeri replied, which made the room burst into laughter. Gahyeon slapped Yeri's arm and pushed her to the floor, angered by her comment.

"You already gave him the merch, so why stick around for some customer's feedback?" Yeri laughed hard. And this time, tears started to roll from everyone's cheeks from laughing.

"Your mouth and ass are one of the same, eh? Fuck you, Yeri!" Gahyeon flipped her off.

"Okay, everyone. Settle down. Gosh, Yeri, give that guy the benefit of the doubt, will you? That's really horrible thing to say to Gahyeon." Park Bom scolded Yeri, still trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Sorry, Gahyeon. Just joking. That was so uncalled for. Forgive me?" Yeri hugged Gahyeon, asking for forgiveness. Gahyeon just nodded, even though she really wished she could strangled Yeri for her remarks.

"Well, I guess this is a good time as any to discuss the main issue. Genesis. What should we do about them?" CL lit her cigar, looking at each and everyone of them.

-

All of them were sitting in silent. Over the past 24 hours, no progress nor a little battle plan was made. The situation with Genesis was really complicated and if not thread carefully, the world would be plunged into another world war.

"The problem right now is that we don't have any solid intels to move forward. All we have are the backstories and the encounters we made in Japan. Even the intels from your killers didn't reveal much about the organization." Calintz sighed as he pointed out the issue to Minzy.

"You're right. We're stuck at a dead end." Irene groaned and spun herself on the armchair. Seulgi stopped her fr what she was doing, only to be met with a deadly glare from Irene.

"Would be easy if we can at least figure out whose at the top. Well, for sure Claudius is, but the carriers of his will." Handong chipped in.

"Minzy, you said you know how to break the seal and also the location. Mind sharing them with us?" Dara asked Minzy.

"I won't disclose the location but only how it would undo the seal. The seal will be undone if the carrier of the spells disappear. There are four spells and one key." Minzy replied.

"The Four Horsemen and Aion, right?" Handong asked.

"Yes." Minzy nodded.

"But, Minzy. They're dead for hundreds of years. And Aion resided in the Time Realm. Even until now I have no idea how to enter that realm." Anna rebuted.

"Yeah. Isn't that means the spell were pretty much undone, leaving only the key?" CL added.

"That's.... Where you're wrong. Actually...." Minzy winced.

"You're kidding! That wouldn't be possible!" Calintz gasped.

"What?" CL looked at Calintz.

"The Four Horsemen are still alive! You said only Claudius wield immortality. How can they still lived after hundreds of years?!" Calintz raised his voice.

"Yeah. Besides, if they are alive, wouldn't they be found easily?" Nana butted in.

"Wait. Hold on, everyone! Hold on. Before that, I need to ask this. Minzy unnie. I remembered you said, YOU, found the Four Horsemen before. Where?" Joy asked Minzy.

"What do you mean, where? She must've mea-" Park Bom replied, but cut off by Joy.

"Specifically, which realm?" Joy continued her question.

All of them went silent by her question. It was so surreal, even for them.

"I heard from Wolfie that Oppa can interact from beings from the other side, or The Veil. As crazy as it sounded, Siyeon won't lie. And I chose to believe that there are other things that are beyond our capabilities of understanding and logic, such as our existance itself. So that means other planes of existance do exist such as Limbo, Veil, Heaven and Hell. 

Logically, someone who had lived that long would have been found, leaving trails of their existances. I would say you are bluffing when you said The Seers left paper trails on the history of the Wolfharts. When you wiped out memories at a global scale, no one would be exempted. So, the tales must've been passed on from the participants of the event themselves.

So, my question is, on which realm did the Four Horsemen resides?" Joy explained the logic behind her questioning.

Now all eyes on Minzy. Minzy just looked at Joy with a blank expression.

"Joy, what are you talking about? Why would I fabricated such bluff?" Minzy replied.

"Mama, you held the secret of my existance from Appa, and also fabricated the false results. And Appa is not someone that anyone can lie to. If anyone can hide the truth behind the truth, it is you." JiU answered her.

"Puppy, please tell us. It would really help...." Calintz begged Minzy.

"Puppy.... It's been a while someone called me that. Only you and my grandma called me by that name." Minzy chuckled, and sighed. She locked eyes with Calintz and sighed again. All of them waited patiently for Minzy to answer.

"Elysian Fields" Minzy replied.

-

All of them were so exhausted, mentally and physically. The content was so surreal that they needed their whole processing capacity to digest.

Calintz adjourned the meeting until further notice, or until solid intels can be obtained. For the meantime, he asked 21, Red Velvet, and Dreamcatcher to maintain constant vigilance to the state of the world. 

Since the existance of The Seers is known, any anomaly or incident happening in this world might be because of their doing. And to ease their monitoring, Calintz proposed something that made 21 and Wolfpack shuddered.

"We need their help. They need to know too." Calintz told them.

"But, Cal. We chose to retire after Verdun. Compared to what we are doing now, say goodbye to holidays." CL rubbed her temple.

"Seriously, that is the worst suggestion you've ever made." Nana groaned.

"But Rena and Miru are happy." Calintz pointed to the two of them, who smiled from ear to ear.

"Of course they would. Strip down that pretty faces, they're psychopaths." Kizaki chuckled, stopped only when his wife, Miru locked eyes with him.

"Do we have to go through boot camp again? Your stepmother is still the drill sergeant, isn't she?" Eunhye winced as she remembered the memories back then. Calintz nodded slowly and let out a sigh.

"Ergh... Jurina, please set me on fire. I rather die than going to through that boot camp again...." Park Bom banged her head on the table.

"I think it's okay. Though the last test is uniquely..... disturbing." Minzy snickered.

"You lucky bitch. Wish I was dead too..." CL cursed Minzy.

"Well, there's so much we can do with four teams. At least with them, we can cover globally. Besides, this is no longer our war. They made it their fight, too." Calintz massaged his neck.

"So, who's in?" Calintz raised his hand.

Each of them looked at each other, wondering if it is the right decision. And sure enough, all of them raised their hands, excluding Dreamcatcher and Red Velvet. Mainly because they don't have the slightest idea what they were talking about.

"Well, Dreamcatcher and Red Velvet. Wanna play in the Ivy League with us?" CL asked them.

"Okay.... Looking at your reactions and all, can we choose to stay in the sidelines?" Irene gave and awkward laugh.

"Well, you can. But with what we have now, you wouldn't accomplish anything. Besides, it's time for you girls to be properly trained. I think all of you will benefit from this participation." Calintz explained himself.

"But.... I don't wanna.... you know.... die?" Wendy stuttered.

"Well, how many times have you girls supposedly 'die' anyways? What's the different?" Rina chuckled.

"Well, seems like if we're in, we're about to get killed in some really absurd ways." Siyeon gave an awkward laugh.

"Nah, we went through it and we're fine~~" Sayaka assured them. They just looked at each other, wondering what should they do.

"We're in." Dami and Handong raised their hands.

"Whoa, Dami. Don't you hear what they said? We're about to-" Seulgi tried to reason with them, but was cut off by Handong.

"In our state now, we're fucked. We're in the dark, and we don't have the numbers to fight back. At least with this, we could play on equal ground. Look at 21 and Wolfpack. They always said we will be one day at their levels. But when? The clock is ticking and I don't want by the time we have reached our full potentials, Claudius has awakened and laid waste to this world. That would be useless. And right now, we got a lot of deadweights in our teams, and in mine, two. No offense, Yoohyeon and Gahyeon." Handong apologized in advance.

"None taken. Besides, unnie got a fair point. I'm partially awaken and based on what Handong unnie said before, it even killed us once before we defeat Zwei and his team. And that is just embarassing. I'm in." Gahyeon raised her hand. Listening to Gahyeon reason, Yoohyeon and Siyeon raised their hands too.

After thinking for a bit, all of them raised their hands except for JiU and Irene. Quite a surprise to see the leader of the two teams were against the proposal.

"JiU?" Irene looked at JiU. JiU looked at Irene, lost for words. 

"I'm in if you're in." Irene grinned at JiU. JiU closed her eyes and sighed.

"Urgh... Peer pressure. Fuck it. You only live once!" JiU raised her hand, followed by Irene. 

-

A few days later, all of them stood in a military base. Deep inside the Pacific Ocean. Welcoming them is the drill sergeant herself.

"Hello everyone. I'm the drill sergeant, Araki Yua. 21 and Wolfpack, welcome back." Yua grinned as she greeted 21 and Wolfpack. Both team just gave awkward greeting to the instructor.

"And to the youngbloods? Welcome to the Shadow Corps." Yua grinned.


	47. 14 Days To Go

"What is this place?" Handong looked around her. 

The place was enormous. They knew they were deep in the ocean since they jumped into a submarine to come to this place, but as as they can see? There's nothing resembling the ocean. There's even a sky, a big blue sky.

"Shadow Corps' main base. We have bases all over the world for our operatives, but this is where we trained our operatives. All the tech developments and resources came from this place. And here is where you're gonna spend your days until you pass the boot camp." Yua explained to them.

"Err, Yua. Are we going to be in the boot camp too?" CL asked Yua.

"Sure. Looking at what you guys are doing now, you definitely needed the boot camp more than those youngsters. I've been keeping tabs on you. No control on your power, operating based on emotion. You guys are a disgrace to Shadow Corps. You forgot all that I taught you and went with your merry ways." Yua scoffed.

All of Wolfpack and 21 groaned and hung their head low. Looking at their seniors, Dreamcatcher and Red Velvet developed a thought. Just what the hell is so scary about this boot camp that made 21 and Wolfpack shake in their boots?

"Cal, lead them all to the rec center. I need to get back to the admin building." Yua told Calintz and walked away.

"She's kinda distant. I thought she was your stepmother." JiU asked Calintz.

"Well, she's in the uniform. She needs to play the role. But in real life, she is the most caring and loving." Calintz patted on JiU's shoulder.

"Come on. We got a lot of times to admire the place. Trust me. You won't be able to see the depth of this place just by looking at the outer part." Dara grabbed Handong and Wendy and skipped ahead.

All of them followed behind Dara until they reached the recruitment centre. It was surprising enough such hidden organization has a recruitment ongoing. One had to wonder how they got recruits in; be it ads or hearsay. But upon entering, the place was empty and dead silence.

"Well, question's answered. Rec centre was built only by regulation." Dami snickered.

"No, cuz it was built for shitheads like you; self centered fuckheads who think they are righteous enough for our cause. But before completing boot camp, you dipshits are crying like a bitch and ran off to suck your momma's tits." A man suddenly appeared and walked to the counter.

"Holy shit! You're shitting me, right?" Handong gasped. With her, SuA and Dami.

The rest of the juniors looked at the trio in confusion. First by the potty mouthed man behind the counter, second by Handong, Dami, and SuA's reactions. They acted like they knew the guy.

"Do you know this dick?" Yeri asked them. The trio looked at them in disbelief.

"You guys don't know who that is? That's Ryan-fucking-Reynolds! He's killing the world with his Deadpool's movies! Merc with a mouth?" SuA replied in a high-pitched voice.

"Rey what now?" Gahyeon squinched her eyes.

"Millenials...." Dami scoffed, then walking briskly towards the counter, bowing 90°.

"Lee Yubin. Big fan! So, you're a Shadow operative too?" Dami held out her hand to greet him.

"Yeah.... Well, the franchise is not a big whoop. So that's okay, I guess..." Ryan grabbed Dami's hand and shook it. Dami was fangirling so hard she let a soundless shriek.

"Handong. Biggest fan. 6 Underground is my mantra." Handong came forward and repeated Dami's action followed by SuA. Ryan just gave them and awkward look and shook their hands.

"Oookay.... That was..... Great.... How bout the rest of you? Fans of Hugh Jackman or something?" He looked at the rest of them. All he got is more confused reactions.

"Ryan, your movies are way beyond their times. Only these three knuckleheads are enjoying the classic." CL chuckled.

"Oh, hey there, Chaerin. And wow! Wolfpack and 21 are back? Did someone fucked the world's ass and leave him crying in the shower?" Ryan chuckled.

"Yeah. You can say that." Miru snorted.

"Guess you guys have to go through boot camp again, huh?" Ryan winced.

"Uhuh... If we knew, we would'be chose NOT to retire. Should've read the release agreement carefully back then." Jurina sighed.

"Well, Shadow Corps are like STDs, you know? You thought you got rid of it, but when you jumped the next hooker, you got it back again, even when you used condom. But let me say this. Welcome, everyone, to the Shadow Corps. To the new recruits; welcome and good luck, and to those that reapply; what the fuck are you thinking?! You've earned your freedom! Are you that into S&M? But still, welcome back!" Ryan gave them a dashing smile and clapped his hands. Only 21 and Wolfpack were laughing hard at that welcoming speech. Dreamcatcher and Red Velvet? You can hear crickets in their background.

Ryan led them through with their registrations and biometrics passes. He also arranged their living quarters by teams, each with their own quarters. As Dreamcatcher arrived at theirs, they were in awe. There were not a single resemblance of military barrack at all. It looked just like home; with living room, bedrooms and bathroom. They even got entertainment section installed.

"Well, here's for you Dreamcatcher. No cooking in here unless you crave of getting shot by Sergeant Yua. If you're hungry just get your food from the cafeteria. Oh, one more thing. If you find something broken or you broke something, don't give me a call. Fix that shit by yourselves. Because my number? Is for booty calls. And only my wife can make that booty calls. Understood?" Ryan gave them the last instruction.

"So your wife Blake is here too?" Dami asked him.

"Pfft!! No! Unlike you, I'm free to get back home to my mansion whenever I want. And that will be 5 o'clock. You girls, however are stuck in this weird underwater shithole until you completed your boot camp. Maybe I'll eat at Bubba Gump's tonite." Ryan laughed at them before taking his leave.

"Unbelievable... What an ass!" Yoohyeon slammed the door shut behind her.

"Nah, that's just who he is. He got a toilet for a mouth, but he's down to earth kind of person. He really loves his family." SuA grinned at Yoohyeon.

"Well, what are the odds that there are other celebrities here, as Shadow operatives? Boy, I really wish Taeyeon is one of them!" Dami giggled.

"Well, I hope Song Joongki is one. Man, it would answer a lot of things about him!" Handong shrieked.

"Alright, settle down now. Let's get sorted out. We're not here to fangirl any celebrities that we might came across." JiU cut them off. All of them scurried away, picking their rooms and squared away.

-

That night all of them gathered in the cafeteria, having dinner. Shadow Corps really don't mess around in taking care of its members. The cafeteria is unbelievably grand and comfortable. Even the buffet line rivals that of a high class hotel's. The look on Dreamcatcher's and Red Velvet's faces are priceless.

"We're in a military base, right? MILITARY BASE, RIGHT?!" JiU shook CL off. She swatted JiU's hands off her and pushed her away.

"Yeesh!! Yes! God, you're like a kid again!" CL scolded her, but too late. JiU and Gahyeon are already at the buffet line, scooping up foods like no tomorrow. CL just let out a soft chuckle and joined the sisters.

Surprisingly, despite the size of the base, it has low personnel count. There were only Dreamcatcher, Red Velvet, 21, and Wolfpack dining in the cafeteria, along with some cafeteria's staff.

"Appa, just how many operatives are there in Shadow Corps? For a base this gigantic, I can only see one person per couple of hundreds of square meters." JiU asked Calintz, her mouth covered with crumbs and leftover foods. Calintz raised himself a bit and wiped the crumbs away with his napkin and proceeded to answer his question.

"I don't know about now, but back then we were around 9000 people. That's worldwide. The most at this base might be around 6000 to 7000 people. Non-combatant included." Calintz replied.

"What's with your family and oversized real estate? Trying to compensate for something?" Yeri grinned, her eyes going down on Calintz. As quick as lightning, Wendy's hand was unleashed at the the back of Yeri's head, making her squeaked.

"More like trying to match the size of it." Jurina winked at Yeri, dirty grin plastered over her face. With that comment, every pair of eyes immediately directed towards Calintz, and slowly moving down of his body.

"I wouldn't know. That's Jurina's, Naachan's, and Minzy's department." Park Bom quipped, her eyes never away from her plate.

"Would you stop it?! What's with you girls and dirty talks? Geez, one of these days, I'm gonna sue you for sexual harassment!" Calintz raised his voice, his hands covering his crotch. The cafeteria went booming with laughters.

Suddenly footsteps can be heard coming towards them. Sayanee shushed them up as she saw who was coming.

"Hey ladies. You girls settled down good?" Yua greeted them. This time she wasn't wearing a uniform, but an onyx tank top with a sea serpent logo on the left chest.

"Hey, Yua-baachan (japanese endearing term for aunt or grandmother). Off duty? Have you eaten?" Rena gave her a smile. Yua shook her head and took a seat right next to Calintz.

"What should we get you?" Dara offered.

"Just coffee. I have no appetite these couple of days. No idea why." Yua replied with a smile. Dara went to the vending machine to get the coffee.

The juniors just looked at the interaction with full attention and full of question. This afternoon, this Yua gave a vibe of a stone cold killer and a heartless bitch. But right now? She was giving an air of a middle aged woman, or maybe older. Gentle, loving and warm. Even her tone was so diluted they realized she has a very soothing voice; or a voice of an aunt or a grandmother.

"Relax. I know what you kids are thinking. I'm not in my uniform, so right now I'm just Calintz's stepmother. We haven't been introduced. I'm Araki Yua, one of Calintz's stepmother. Good to meet you girls. Can you introduce yourself?" Yua asked the juniors.

And now, they were perplexed. Inside their minds? Should they be formal or show her their crazy sides right at that moment.

"Hello, I'm Kim Minji, people call me JiU. I'm the leader of Dreamcatcher." JiU got up, bowed and introduced herself. So, casual it is. With JiU's leading them, each and everyone of the juniors introduced themselves in such manners.

"Okay, so in JiU-chan's team are Handong, Dami, Siyeon, SuA, Yoohyeon, and Gahyeon. Red Velvet are Irene, Wendy, Yeri, Seulgi, and Joy. You girls have a really unique nicknames. Well, I guess I can let it slide since the craziest nickname that I ever heard is Chae's CL." Yua let out a really cute laugh.

"Obaachan! I'm not a kid anymore! Gosh!" CL blushed, hiding her face in her hands.

"You girls will always be a kid in my eyes. Damn, your batch were the most troublesome batch I've ever trained! Always deviating from the initial orders given. Especially that kid, Minzy. Skipping trainings and routines for her inventions, tinkering and modifying the base's equipments and vehicles. Speaking of which, where is she anyway? She's still a part of 21, isn't she? Last I saw here was when you guys did the mass retirement convention." Yua asked them. And at the mention of Minzy's name, the air grew dark.

"Baachan, she....." CL trailed. Through the intonation of CL's, Yua put together the answer by herself.

"No.... Oh my.... I'm sorry. But how? When?" Yua gasped.

And then it began. The unveiling of the evil plot that was jumpstarted by Minzy's death. 

Once it reached the end, Yua wiped away her tears and raised her coffee.

"To Gong Minji. One of the greatest minds of Shadow Corps. Without her, Shadow Corps won't be as we were today. Even if she is living in a virtual world, may peace be granted to her soul. To Ares; the fierce warrior of peace, salut!" Yua made her toast.

"Rest well in the Elysian Fields and save a spot for us!" Wolfpack and 21 called the end of the toast. Dreamcatcher and Red Velvet followed in silence.

"So, you're meaning to say that the arch nemesis of our family is plotting to destroy us; the Wolfharts and the Shadow Corps?" Yua asked them while clipping off her cigar.

"Yeah. More like the radical faction of our family. That's the main reason why we are here. To get help. The next reason is to get the juniors trained properly, but man... We didn't expect that we too have to go through this again..." Kizaki sighed. Yua laughed at Kizaki's reaction.

"Well, like I said. You kids are really out of touch nowadays. What happened to finesse and stealth? Since when did we operate in broad daylight? Quick regenerative ability that each Shadow operatives has is highly classified, not to mention that WE have superpowers. 

That's why we can take on any mission or details or engaged in a full scale war despite our small numbers. That's the reason why we hide ourselves; made our presence known only to a certain few. But you knuckleheads went on exposing us. Lucky for us that those morons still think us as ghosts. If not, there will be witchhunt for us." Yua gave them a piece of her mind.

"Sorry.... Guess that was our fault. Our bad..." CL and Calintz quickly apologized.

"So, us going back to the boot camp; that's our punishment?!" Park Bom came to a sudden realization.

"Well..... Partially. The other part is Oto-chan (japanese endearing term for father) made it mandatory for returnees to go through it again. Like a refreshment course." Yua grinned.

"Those Seers bastards would be sorry later for making us go through this shit again...." Eunhye groaned. 

"Look, I'll pass this info to the Commander later, and there would be tribunal on this matter. Also, boot camp will begin in the next two weeks. So in the meantime, feel free to roam this place. I'll allowed you kids to go back to Olympus and Nagoya to gather all the info you had on this Seers. Also, bring Artemis, Alice, and Minzy here. We could use some extra processing power. Also RnD would really be happy to have Minzy; or her virtual consciousness back again." Yua finished her coffee and about to take her leave.

"Thanks, Baachan. Really appreciate it, though. But why start in the next 14 days?" Nana asked Yua.

"Well, the news of your returning is spreading like wildfire. Some of the retirees are getting back in after hearing that news. Well, the story of Wolfpack in Verdun and 21 in Chechnya will always be legendary fables among Shadow operatives. You guys are like a benchmark, you know?" Yua shrugged as she walked away.

"Whoa... Didn't know you guys are legends here. Glad we're rolling with them, eh?" Gahyeon grinned.

"Well, why do legends so afraid of boot camp though? Now that's the Holy Grail of this situation." Seulgi stared at their seniors.

"Oh, one more thing. 21, your rivals are returning too." Yua came back again to deliver the news, and off she went again. 21 gave an exasperated sigh while Wolfpack just giggled and chuckled.

"Rivals? Unnie has rivals? Now that's a story!" Yoohyeon clapped her hands.

"Well, the day just keeps getting better and better....." CL knocked her head on the table.

"Yeah, after all these years.... Can't believe I have to face those smug faces again...." Dara scratched her head in irritation.

"Biiiiiiiiiiiiitch~~~~" Park Bom cursed her head off.

"Okay, guess you really hated them. Who are they anyway?" Joy asked the 21.

"The most irritating, annoying bunch of twisted minded beauties." CL groaned, her head still on the table.

"Took you decades to admit they're beautiful, eh?" Sayaka teased them.

"Don't forget countless of so called one night stands. How can you live with yourself, huh?" Miru entered with a savage fact.

"Shut up~~~! I don't wanna remember that!" CL's voice grew louder.

CL's response made the situation chaotic with laughters and more teasings. Took them a while for them to stop. And then came the question that worth a million dollars.

"Who are they, anyway?" Handong asked, still controlling herself from laughing.

CL pointed at Dami, and sighed.

"Someone that will make Dami shrieks like a little girl." CL sighed, brushing up her blond hair.

"Who?" Irene repeated the question.

"Sonyuhshidae....." Park Bom massaged her temple.


	48. The Paranoid Father

"Alright, everyone. See you next week!" Gahyeon bid them all farewell. 

All of them agreed to use the free passes to gather their belongings and finishing off all unsettled business they had in the outer world. They would gather back at the base after seven days to explore the base. Even Wolfpack and 21 agreed that so much has changed at the base since their retirement.

SuA and Siyeon chose to help Red Velvet in Prague, well mostly because Irene had promised SuA for a Republic of Czech's tour. And Siyeon, of course wanted to make more memories with her dearest Joy. The belongings are just an excuse for a getaway.

Dami, Handong, and Yoohyeon on the other hand followed 21 back to Olympus to assist them in transferring Minzy and Artemis to Shadow Corps base. Since there was a high possibility for a tribunal, the source of the information has to be present. To their disliking, they became gophers for the rest of the crews. Picking up all of their belongings and whatsnots.

"Okay! Pack lots of Pringles for me, will ya? All the Japan's editions. And also Kit-Kats!" Seulgi shouted at Gahyeon. Gahyeon gave her an okay sign and took off with Wolfpack and JiU. 

"Well, time to meet this Yoongi, I guess." Calintz grumped on.

"Appa.... What happened to all the supports you gave me before?" Gahyeon gave him a cutesy act.

"Oh, that? All thrown away down from the windows the moment that rascal is in Japan at the moment. Na, Naachan. My 12-gauge shotgun is still good, right?" Calintz looked at Nana.

"No, you left that in Nebraska back in the 2000's." Jurina cracked a joke. The rest of them laughed, while Calintz is still waiting for the answer.

"Oh, you're serious? In that case, no. How 'bout blowpipe? That would be nifty little trick!" Nana winked at Calintz. Gahyeon started to look worried at the exchanges. Are they being serious right now to stop her from seeing her boyfriend?

"Fine. I do know for a fact when all of you starting to be sarcastic at me meant what I'm trying to do is a bad idea. Fine..... Yoongi lives and free to date Gahyeon." Calintz pouted.

"Ding, ding, ding! And we have a winner!" Eunhye clapped her hands and did a victory dance.

"Why are you so against Gahyeon with that boy Yoongi? You were quite okay with JiU and SuA." Jurina frowned at Calintz as they entered the submarine.

"That's because I know SuA. I dunno which..... hole this Yoongi comes from. Suddenly he...... there!" Calintz stuttered.

"NE~THER~LANDS~~ He came from Netherlands!" Gahyeon shouted at him in frustration as she sat down.

"Yeah! That! He might be a pot dealer for all we know!" Calintz retaliated at Jurina. Jurina just scratched her nose, hiding her smile from Gahyeon's answering.

"MARKETTING EXECUTIVE!!! WERE YOU NOT LISTENING WHEN I TOLD YOU ABOUT HIM?! GOSH!!!" Gahyeon shouted again, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly! Doesn't that sounded shady to you?" Calintz frowned at Jurina. Gahyeon was stomping her feet in irritation a few seat behind Calintz, while JiU, Miru, and Rena tried to calm her down from throwing her shoe at Calintz.

"You were shadier than Slim Shady when I met you, yet you still came through as a terrific person. Why would this Yoongi boy be any different?" Jurina argued.

"Well, I... I... We- Well..." Calintz stuttered again, and right now he sounded like a scratched CD stuck in the player.

"Yeah. Not to mention all the violent episodes you had with each and everyone of us. Huh.... Why the hell did we trust him so much despite that psychotic and obsessive violence he had?" Rina rubbed her chin, thinking hard.

"That's because it wasn't directed at us, rather it was directed at the ones that hurt us." Yui lit her cigarette, which Anna extinguished with her ability, earning her a glare from Anna. Yui just gave her an apologetic smile and stowed away her cigarette back into the box.

"What's that gotta do with anything? If else, I'm protecting you!" Calintz retorted.

"Annin, do your thang!" Nana pointed at Calintz. Anna cracked her knuckles and walked towards Calintz. Calintz eyes went wide as he knew where this is going. He started to move away but stumbled down as JiU tripped him.

"No.... No, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOO!!!! ANNIN!!! SORRY FOR GETTING BACK ON MY WORDS!!! SPARE ME!!! ANNIIIIIII-" Calintz cried as Anna grabbed the end of his pants and stuck a needle at his buttocks. A couple of seconds later, his face fell flat on the floor. Anna dragged him up and put him on one of the seat.

"He's a perfect guy if not because of his paranoia. Every single time! CL and Johnathan, Dara and Ji Young, me and Sayanee. And now Gahyeon!" Anna chided as she kicked Calintz's limp foot. Calintz grunted, though still unconscious.

"He needs to let learn how to let go. He lets his nightmares overrun him." Nana pushed his head, and Calintz grunted again.

"That's one thing that he didn't get from our dad and his mom." Kizaki chuckled.

"Say, I kinda remembered that he started to become this paranoid since this Tomo. Who is she?" JiU asked them. Her question got all of their tongues. They were looking at each other, wondering if they should tell the sisters.

"Well?" Gahyeon asked them again. Kizaki hesitated for a moment and decided to tell them.

"Tomo.... Tomo is our stepsister. She's one of the triplet and the oldest of the three. By minutes, anyway. It happened back when we were teenagers. One thing about Wolfharts is that we kinda have an accelerated growth, or in layman's term; early bloomers. Like Niichan there, that is exactly what he looked like when he was 16 years old. And I'm stuck in my 20's body even though I'm in my fifties. 

Once we hit the peak of the growth curve, we stopped growing and will be in that appearance until we die. That applies to the women of our family too.

The triplets are the ones that have been blessed with appearances. Looking early twenties in their teens. Well sought after by any man out there, but because there are both of us shielding them, none could approached them without us knowing." Kizaki sighed and paused. Miru hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek.

"She met a street scout and kinda fell for him. That bastard was a sleek one. Made past us, and Tomo trusted him. Since everything bout him checked out, we let Tomo be with him. But that will be the biggest mistake of our lives.

Turned out the scout worked for the most powerful group that main source of income is underage prostitution, human trafficking, and snuff videos. Why his background was so damned clean is because the influence of the group has creeped deep into the police force.

Tomo left home one day, leaving a note saying she's travelling the world with the love of her life. Tomoko and Tomoyo; her sisters, our sisters stopped us from going after Tomo. But Niichan was adamant; something about this doesn't sit right with him.

We searched for Tomo high and low, for almost a month. Until we came across one chinpira (low ranking yakuza) watching a snuff video on his tab. We recognized the person as Tomo, so we interrogated him.

An innocent search for our sisters turned into skirmishes between us and the Yakuza. We didn't want to tell our parents since it would complicate the matter at national scale, so we kept it between the two of us. Took us three more weeks to track down Tomo, but when we found her, she was already broken. Tattered and battered, malnourished, close to her death.

That was Niichan first awakening. I can keep a fight okay, but enough to hurt. But Niichan... He painted the night red with the yakuza. He told me to take Tomo to our family's hospital and that was the last time I saw him for a period of time.

Turned out, he didn't stopped there. He turned into a vigilante; fueled by hatred and vengeance. Group by group, the yakuza of Chubu's region fell. Not restricted to the yakuza itself, but their families and relatives too. The outcome? Made Texas Chainsaw Massacre looked like a comedy movie.

Of course our father and mothers known about this, but as much as it happened to their daughter, what Niichan did is too much. And now it became a national issue when high ranked police officers and their families were slaughtered like sheeps.

Nationwide manhunt was conducted to catch the perp. We withheld the information about Niichan, until the Defense Minister, which is the current Prime Minister of Japan; Lady Suzuka found out. She came to our dad and discussed how this matter should be taken care of. Consensus is made between the two of them, and our parents once again donned their outfit; as Shadow operatives.

Capturing Niichan was the hardest things they made. Despite lacking in training whatsoever, Niichan seemed to have an affinity in this field. He was literally a ghost, leaving the deads in his wake. For six month our parents hunted him down but they always arrived at the location an hour too late. And this time, all Japan's Shadow Corps division had been mobilized to catch him." Kizaki paused again. Pain was apparent in his face as he told them the story.

"So how did it end?" Gahyeon softly asked.

"When he stopped his killings. At that moment, that group along with its associates were all wiped out; killed. Their families and relatives included. We found him sitting on the chair besides Tomo's bed and covered in blood, holding her hand and talking to Tomo.

What we saw was no him. It was the Devil's reincarnation himself. What we heard that night still haunted us to this day." Kizaki shuddered.

"What.... Did Appa says?" JiU asked him.

"I will kill every breathing creature that hurt my family. Even if it was a kitten or a puppy. No one fucks with my family. And he meant it." Kizaki sighed.

"Did the authority ever got him? For that kind of crime, he should be locked down for life, or executed." Gahyeon asked Kizaki.

"Yeah. He did. But Niichan has no intention of getting incarcerated. He gathered a hard intel on all the crimes the group did, along with the cronies in the police force. And he made a deadman switch; for if he went to prison, all the intel will be spreaded to the Internet for the whole world to see. You see, the human trafficking and underage prostitution is one thing, but having the authority itself aiding and having a hand in the pot would caused an outrage to the world. Not to mention the domino effect it would created." Kizaki chuckled.

"Domino effect? There are some other countries involved too?!" JiU was astonished.

"Definitely. Who's crazy enough to pass an opportunity to fuck an underage teen with no string attached? That's every sick fuckers' dream. Besides, the intels were unrefuted since Niichan gathered everything; pictures, text messages, emails, phone calls, transactions, videos of witnesses confessions, culprits confessions. You named it, he got it. Who can refute that? That's a sure trip to the supreme court and guaranteed wins!" Kizaki answered.

"Damn... He even that meticulous back in the days. So how did he get away unscathed?" JiU asked again.

"Like I said, he made a deadman switch. So, when he was sentenced to be hanged for his crime, he released the intel. Causing havoc to the world as the dominoes fell. Presidents impeached, coup happened, war almost broke out because of Niichan. A 16 years old boy opened up the Pandora's Box, unleashing all the pestilents within. 

Using the confusion, Lady Suzuka staged a hit on Niichan in the public thus closing the case once and for all. And using that opportunity Niichan provided, Lady Suzuka rose up to power, toppling the current Prime Minister by pinning the incident on him while taking the seat for her own.

Because of the ties of Lady Suzuka and our family and the deeds that Niichan did; albeit horrible she was grateful. In one swipe, the corruption of her country were ceased to exist. Her government is now clean because of Niichan. The staged hit was succesful, and she managed to fake Niichan's death. 

She destroyed his record including the fact that Bryan Wolfhart was ever alive and created a new identity for him. All his fake life until he was 16 years old was made under the name of Isshiki Sakuya. Though because he is a member of Wolfhart, he was not let off that easily.

He might be spared from the law of the society, he was not going to escape the law of the family. Because Shadow Corps was mobilized, it became their problem too. Not to mention someone capable of evading and countering their operatives tactics and movements.

The head of the family, Illyasvil sentenced him to be imprisoned for six month in their prison. And I tell you, Shadow Corps prison is like Azkaban in Harry Potter. Every minute passing, you will be tortured endlessly and because we have constant regenerative ability, death is not a way out. Power dampeners were installed, so you can see how pointless a need for retaliation." Kizaki let out a laugh.

JiU just looked at the back of her father's head. Who would have thought that goofy, feminine looking father of hers are someone that used to be that inhumane? She refused to believe it but deep down she got to admit there is something insidious hidden deep inside her father. 

"So... Is... Tomo...." Gahyeon hesitated to ask Kizaki that question, for she dreaded the answer that she would received.

"Ouh. She's fine now. Took quite a long time for her to overcome her nightmare. Once Niichan was released from the prison, he stayed by Tomo's side day and night. Because only Niichan can calm her down. Besides, I think that's the moment he learned his ability; psionic powers."

"Wait, you guys knew?!" JiU suddenly stood up looking at them. All of them nodded with a grin.

"JiU-chan. We're not stupid. He might thought he kept it well, but we figured it out a long time ago. How he got all the intels required from the field without having contacts, figuring things without having any lead to go on. Did he tells you?" Rina raised her eyebrow at JiU.

"Well, yeah. He asked me to keep it silent. Now I feel like an idiot...." JiU slumped back into her seat.

"Nah, the idiot is him. He can keeps secrets of others well, but when it is about him, it's written all over his dorky face. Well, first of all because he couldn't lie." Sayaka laughed out loud.

"Yeah. Bet he used his ability to make Tomo-chan better." Yui shook her head.

"Oppa can reads mind? Oh dear... All the lies I told him..." Gahyeon covered her face which now blushing red.

"Well, I don't think he read our mind just on a whim. Though, come on! Look at him! Do you have a heart to lie to this beautiful face?" Eunhye held Calintz's face in her hand and showed it to Gahyeon.

"Well, now you made it like that... Urgh... I felt like an idiot! Unnie! Why didn't you tell us?! You know how degrading this is?!" Gahyeon hit her sister.

"Ow! Ow! Sorry!! Appa said not to tell! I thought they didn't know." JiU screamed as Gahyeon hit her up.

"Well, the moral of this story is be wary of that Yoongi guy. I know you are all lovey dovey right now, but it wouldn't hurt to be careful. Men have ways with words. So be careful. I'm a man, and so is Niichan. So we know our own games." Kizaki told Gahyeon.

"No, you're not. You two are just women with dicks." Miru critisized her husband.

"Hey, not helping. Tryna make a point here, hello?" Kizaki waved his hand at Miru.

"Well, if Calintz stopped using our clothes, then we will take him seriously as a man." Rena laughed.

"That's her fault for buying all those women's clothing for him! You know Niichan has no sense of style!" Kizaki snapped back, pointing at Jurina.

"Okay, okay. Guess we all agree in one thing here. You two sibling fits the best in women's clothing with your looks and shits. Hey, do you think you would be reverted back to your 16 years old body like Cal too? I saw your old pictures, and you weren't a six foot nine back then. And leaner too." Rena laughed out harder this time.

Kizaki just flipped her off with his middle finger and turned away, shutting his ears from their laughters.

"Ugh... What happened? Where am I? And why is my foot hurts?" Calintz groaned as he rubbed his foot that has been kicked by Anna.

Gahyeon came towards Calintz and hugged him tightly. Calintz was obviously still in confusion, his eyes still fluttery.

"Sorry.... For everything. I promise you. And this is the real one. If there anything felt off about Yoongi, you'll be the first one to know." Gahyeon buried her face in Calintz's chest. Calintz just patted Gahyeon's head lightly and smiled.

"Guess they told you about my sister. Seal that promise, and I'll believe you." Calintz offered Gahyeon his pinky, which she took with hers.

"Thanks, Appa.... Wait..... Did you read my mind?" Gahyeon frowned, pinky still intertwined with Calintz's. Calintz eyes went wide, he immediately turned to JiU. JiU just gasped and smacked her own forehead at Gahyeon's slip of tongue.

"Not me, but FYI? Everyone already knew. So lay it out, Appa....." JiU pinched the bridge of her nose. Calintz just looked at the faces of his team.

"So, that's how you always have the right words to say, huh?" Anna grinned at Calintz.

"Err.... We- well.... I- I" Calintz stuttered again.

"What happened, Professor X? Cat got your tongue~~?" Yui teased Calintz.

"What did I do to deserve this....." Calintz sighed.

The submarine were filled with their laughter as it made their way to the nearest land. Well, at least one mystery of Calintz was unraveled.

But deep down, she knew she has to dig deeper on Yoongi. As much as she has her own secrets, Yoongi must've his own too. But what it is? Only time will tell. But time is a luxury that they don't have at the moment, when the day of reckoning is growing near.


	49. Eve Of The Darkness

The alarm clock blared as loud as possible, breaking the dawn of the morning. But its owner wasn't affected by it at all. All it got as a response was a loud snoring.

Footsteps can be heard coming towards the source of the commotion, the door burst opened. She took the phone and switched off the alarm. She then threw the phone onto the bed, glaring at the snoring owner. She raised her hand and slapped the forehead of the owner.

"Yah! Wake the fuck up! If you're going to sleep through the alarm, then don't set one, you moron!" Tiffany shouted at her.

The owner abruptly sat up and rubbed her forehead, which is now running red because of the slap. Her porcelain white skin did no mercy to the redness as it contrasting the hell out of the bruise.

"Urgh... Fany! What's that for?!" She shouted back, her eyes watery by the pain on her forehead.

"For having a loudass alarm! You woke the whole house, while you were still snoring through it! Why the hell did you set it up at the break of dawn?" Tiffany replied in anger.

"Thought I'm gonna go for a jog... With the boot camp coming up... Damn, gurl!! What did you hit me with?! Sledgehammer?!" Taeyeon winced and tried to muffle her shriek as the pain escalated on her forehead.

Her answer made Tiffany laughed hard. Guess the fearless leader has cold feet when it come to boot camp too. So much for being cocky before.

"Then, up you go! Wouldn't want to miss the morning air, would us now?" Tiffany clapped her hand, her tone sarcastic. Taeyeon just gave her a leer and walked to the bathroom.

Tiffany just shook her head and went down to the dining room. There, all seven of them were already seated on the table; some are yawning while others just bobbing their heads on the chair. Serious bed heads are everywhere, hairs going left and right and one of them even started to snoring again.

"Yoona... If you're going to sleep again, go back to your room. It's okay..." Hyoyeon patted on Yoona's arm, her voice still coarse.

"Wha? I'm not sleeping. I'm meditating..." Yoona woke up with a jerk and a moment later, her head hung low and she started snoring again.

"Did she wakes up?" Seohyun asked Tiffany. 

"Yeah. Said she wanted to go for a morning jog." Tiffany scoffed as she carried the canned coffees from the fridge. She passed them to everyone and took a sit besides a redhead.

"Sunny, you're drooling." Tiffany took a napkin and wiped away Sunny's drool.

"Oh shit! Dammit, Taeng! It's five in the morning! I still feeling jetlegs from yesterday!" Sunny shuddered as she hugged Jessica.

"Who are we kidding? Taeng going out for a jog must be the world coming to its end!" Jessica snorted.

"Uhuh, just like if you're skipping a day from the gym." Sooyoung grinned as she sipped her coffee.

"Okay. Let's start. 20 says she goes back to sleep." Seohyun put 20 bucks on the table.

"Call. Yoona, you're in? Sunny?" Hyoyeon threw her 20 on the table. The rest of them followed.

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a bet if no one go against." Sunny squinched her nose.

"20 says she's preparing for a jog." Tiffany threw her money into the pool.

"Always with her huh? You sure have so much faith in her." Yuri chuckled.

"Even after all she did with Chaerin." Sooyoung winked at Tiffany.

"Fuck off! That was ages ago!" Tiffany flipped Yuri off.

"Really? You know they gonna meet again soon, right? You sure you got what it takes to take on the Tiger?" Seohyun teased Tiffany.

Before Tiffany could answer, Taeyeon came into the dining room with sports attire and get herself a glass of apple juice. All of them just stared at her in disbelief.

"Sorry girls that I woke you up. Thanks babe. See you at brunch." Taeyeon kissed the side of Tiffany's head and walked out of the front door.

Tiffany collected all the money on the table and shoved it into her pocket.

"To answer your question? I'll take my chances. I'll take Athena on, anytime, any place." Tiffany patted on Yuri's head and went back into her room.

"Okay.... We're fucked, right? For Taeyeon to starts in physical training?" Yuri looked at all of them.

"Yep. You know shits really bad if our leader is getting serious. Also, whenever 21 and Wolfpack came into play, nothing funny about it." Hyoyeon scratched her cheek.

"I'm.... Gonna start my cardio too. Help me out?" Seohyun pulled Yoona up. Yoona just gave her a fast nod and walked out.

"Just what the hell is going on for those two teams to reenlist again? Together?" Jessica got up and threw her can into the bin.

"Well, we'll ask them when we see them later. Hyoyeon, you're coming?" Jessica nodded at Hyoyeon.

"Sure am. Now seeing Taeng that agitated scares me." Hyoyeon nodded.

-

"Shit! Am I really that out of shape?" Yuri gasped for air.

"Ugh.... Where's my lungs?! Did... I drop.. them... Somewhere?!" Sunny wheezed, lying flat on the ground. Moans and grunts were flying in the air as the SNSD completed their morning run. Taeyeon was included.

"Hey. Remember back then we can sprint full speed for seven miles non stop? This was just jogging, and we were four miles out!" Seohyun coughed and retched. She turned her head and vomitted. Yoona gave her a back rub to ease her suffering.

"Damn, Taeng! This is such a bad idea! We're fucked before we even entered the boot camp!" Sooyoung wheezed, coughing violently.

"Yeah? Would you rather have your prides shattered by those smug bitches in 21, or answer their calls? Huh?" Taeyeon panted.

"For someone who slept with their leader, you sure are a cocky one!" Yuri took a shot.

"Yah! That was ages ago and a fucking mistake! Why would you bring that up?!" Taeyeon got flustered.

"Shh!! Baby, baby! Relax. All is forgiven. Besides, who wouldn't have a bite at that fine ass? I would!" Tiffany hugged her girl and kissed her cheek.

"You know I'm still bothered by the past mistakes I made to you, right?" Taeyeon became uncomfortable by Tiffany's remark.

"Look, stop beating yourself up. I forgave you ages ago. Time for you to forgive yourself, love." Tiffany kissed the short one again.

"Look, it's all peaches and creampuff but can we get back to the problem at hand? We're unfit as fuck! How the hell are we suppose to survive the boot camp?!" Sooyoung shouted at Taeyeon.

"Well, we got some times left before the reenlistment. Time to bring out the beasts, ladies." Taeyeon took a deep breath and clapped her hands.

"Fucking A...." Jessica cursed.

"Can we just... You know, take it back? We managed to sit out the America- Russia battles. Besides, I'm not that eager to be back on the field again." Seohyun sighed.

"Would you rather be the slave of the masses, selling yourself out for fame? Knowing that you have the ability to change the state of the world? I know we're used to rule the idolling world back then. But now? We're unhinged after Sica left the group." Taeyeon countered.

"Hey! That's all a publicity stunt! Besides, I never in fact left SNSD, only the idol part. But the Shadow Corps part? SNSD for life, hoss!" Jessica pouted.

"Taeng's right, though. We're fucked after that. The only way we could survive in the entertainment world is doing solo. But, I kinda miss having tours with all nine of us." Hyoyeon chuckled.

"Yeah, not to mention we need to maintain the facade that bastard SM Ent started in the real world. Kinda like having a mistress." Sooyoung laughed.

"Shush down! That's Sunny's uncle!" Yuri covered Sooyoung's mouth.

"So? He can go fuck himself. He's all about money, money, money. We're just cash cows for him." Sunny replied.

"But, I agree with Taeyeon. I had it to here on dealing with the fans. Like they fucking own us. Why should we appeal to them, fashion ourselves to their liking while denying what we truly wants? To be honest? I really missed the taste of blood and gunpowder in my tongue. Those days when we're in Shadow Corps? The happiest days of my life! Don't you think so? We were free to be who we really were." Sunny looked at all of them.

"Look, I know we're having cold feets about the reenlistment, but back then even jogging for a mile would almost killed us. Heck, Sooyoung almost fainted at the first quarter. Remember? Even after retiring, it took four miles to deplete us, and Sooyoung is still with us!" Taeyeon tried to rekindle the spirit of her team. Her example made her team guffawed, including Sooyoung.

"Alright, alright. Since you're so hell-bent for this, we're with you all the way. All in?" Sooyoung called them, her fist in the air. All of them yelled and throw their fists in the air, answering Sooyoung's call.

"Good. Let's get some brunch. Let's see if tomorrow we can sprint the seven miles." Taeyeon pulled Sunny up and pulled out her phone, searching for the nearest place that offers brunch.

-

Yoongi waited patiently for Gahyeon at a cafe in Akihabara. He thought he was alone, but boy he was wrong. Not far from the cafe were the rest of the Bangtan Boys and Blackpink in full disguises.

How chaotic it was for all of them when they knew Yoongi got himself a girlfriend. Especially the girls. For days they teased him non-stop. For once Yoongi is as vulnerable as they were; showing insecurities and doubts.

"What if she found out about what I really do? She's cool and all, but no normal person would accept a killer like me." Yoongi puffed out the smoke from his lips.

"Owh, come on, Oppa! We're not killers! We're freedom fighters with day jobs. Besides, if she is so cool, she'll be accepting." Lisa scoffed at Yoongi.

"But what if she knows my past?" Yoongi sighed.

"Oh, grow some balls, will ya? How did a stone cold obelisk turned into a mushy mush like this?" Jennie rolled her eyes.

"Well, you two met on the jobs and came from the same world. She on the other hand came from the world of the living. We're two different beings. She's... She's different. I don't want to lie to her, but I don't want her to be a part of this." Yoongi stared at the floor.

"Well, this is your chance! Grab it and never let go! Secrets are our forte, remember? Some white lies wouldn't hurt. Besides, looking at the timeline that the President had outlined, retirement is just around the corner." Jennie patted Yoongi's shoulder.

"But, your arrival kinda wasted though. We lost Wolfpack and their location is currently unknown." Rosē opened her bag of chips.

"Must be up to something again. Thank God the President was cool about it." Jisoo rested her head on Rosē's thigh.

"Really? That's rare. Usually he would.... You know..." Yoongi frowned at the fact.

"I know, right? Somehow, he really cautious regarding this Wolfpack's situation." Jisoo nodded as Rosē fed her some chips.

"So, what's his follow-up?" Yoongi asked them.

"Stay in position, in case they return. Once they're here, resume the recon. BTS will be shadowing us." Jennie answered while asking for some chips from Rosē.

"That's easy. Wonder why he needed two teams just for a simple reconnaissance. And also, why is he so afraid of the Wolfpack?" Yoongi rubbed his chin, lost in his own question.

"Well, up for a story?" Jisoo got up and cleared the crumbs from her shirt. Yoongi raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

-

"Yoongi!!" Gahyeon called him out, waving at him.

Yoongi stood up and waved back to Gahyeon, flashing a blinding smile. Took them a while, and now they can be together. But it's a shame since it would only last for a short period of time.

Gahyeon came close to him and hugged him tightly as if she haven't seen him for a long time. Yoongi returned the embrace, planting a kiss on Gahyeon's cheek.

"I know it haven't been a month, but I missed you." Yoongi brushed Gahyeon's hair off.

"Yikes! Cringey~" Gahyeon bopped Yoongi's nose and led him inside the cafe.

"Hey! Look! There she is!" Namjoon pointed at the cafe. Lucky for them, the lovebirds took a window seats.

"Damn~~ You really undersold her! She's cute as fuck!" Jennie fixed her sunglasses. Lisa nodded in agreement.

"Fwoo! I thought his type is more.... You know, bodacious." Hoseok squinched his nose.

"Yeah. Remember all those models and actresses before? Never would've thought he goes for the cuties' road." Rosē slurped her iced chocolate.

"Furthermore, this is the first time I see him smile like that. I'm happy for him." Jisoo stared at them.

"Yo, Jimin. You okay? You've been quiet." Namjoon patted Jimin's back. Seemed like Jimin was so into his thought he startled.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. Felt like I've seen her somewhere, but...." Jimin tried to rack his brain to remember.

"Jimin taking notice of gurls? Oooh~~" Lisa teased him. But Jimin took no notice and pulled out his phone and searched for something.

"She must've been something to tame the beast. But I'm happy for hyung. I surely am." Jungkook smiled.

"Oh, fuck...." Jimin cursed and sighed.

"What?" Namjoon asked him.

"I know I've seen her somewhere. Fuck! Why her of all people?!" Jimin threw his phone on the table for the rest of them to see.

Jennie's eyes went wide as she saw the information on Jimin's phone. The rest of them have the same exact expression.

"Do you think he knows?" Taehyung looked at Namjoon.

"No.... And I don't think she does, either." Namjoon wiped his lips and scratched his head.

"What should we do?" Jisoo asked them.

Namjoon just stared at Jimin's phone, wondering what he should do with this information. That the prime target of his organization is dating her enemy, and both parties are oblivious to the fact in hand.

"Just let them be. None of this, should be out. I want him to be happy." Namjoon lit his cigarette.

"If the organization caught wind of this, I'll be coming for each and every one of you." Namjoon exhaled the smoke, his eyes as deadly as a tiger.

-

"Security measures overridden. Welcome back, Ares." Artemis announced. The vault door unlocked and slowly opened itself.

"Say, what did you keep in here? We stopped trying to pry it open after getting cut to pieces by the lasers." Park Bom asked Minzy.

"Sorry. But what's inside is something the world ain't ready to see no matter how much or advanced they had progressed. But considering the problem we have now, guess it is a good time as any to use it." Minzy walked into the dark vault while the rest of them followed her.

"Use? Did you create a WMD or something?" Dami asked her.

"No. Something much sinister than that." Minzy snapped her fingers and thus came the light.

"What.... The... Fuck..." CL's eyes widened as she saw the content of the vault. Dara gasped and covered her mouth. Park Bom's expression grew darker as her eyes scanned further the room.

Dami, Handong, and Yoohyeon turned pale by what they saw. Handong fell to her knees and puked on the floor.

"Unnie... What have you done?" Dami turned to Minzy, who now has the face of shame and guilt.

"This.... Is my legacy. The darkest secret of Gong Minji. I've committed the greatest sin; playing God. But to repel what The Seers had planned, I have to be the blasphemer. To protect what's good left in this world." Minzy looked around the room.

There were 15 of what appeared to be stasis tubes containing bodies. To be exact, theirs; Wolfpack and 21. CL came close to a stasis tube containing her body and touched the glasses.

"What.... What in the world are they?" CL looked at Minzy, demanding for an explanation for the atrocity in front of her.

"Our clones. A blank clones. All they needed are our consciousnesses and they're good to go." Minzy replied flatly.

"Good- good to go?! Yah! Do you have any fucking idea of what you had done?! These are heresy, abomination!" Dara snapped.

"Minzy! Why? WHY?!" Park Bom almost burst into tears.

"Curiosity, and also for the sake of peace. Shadow Corps are nothing without us. Only we can save the world. With that in mind, I created them. But as time went by, I saw the absurdity of my creation, not to mention how arrogant my principle was. Before leaving, I did have a thought on destroying them, but I didn't have a heart to do so. Because they... Even if they are clones, they are living beings too. So I left them behind, sealing them, hoping that they would never see the light of day.

But as I learnt about the Seers intention, the more I think I've made the right choice for keeping them. Desperate time needs desperate measure." Minzy explained to them.

"Desperate time- Fuck! Are you listening to yourself?! We are not gods! We're just a measly human; granted with a glimpse of God's power! How dare you trample on the dignity and rights of a human!" CL screamed at Minzy. Her hair glowed bright along with her eyes. CL was beyond furious.

"Unnie... Please, you have to underst-" Minzy was cut short as CL destroyed the stasis tube containing her clone. 

Her clone fell with a thud on the ground. She shuddered as she saw her own clone on the floor. The resemblance was uncanny. She raised her foot, about to stomp the clone's head to pieces. But she stopped. She pulled away her foot and fell to her knees, tears started to fall on the floor.

"Minzy... What have you done.... Maknae yah...." CL cried harder as she grabbed her own clone and cradle it in her arms.

"I'm sorry.... But this is what I have to become to protect all of you." Minzy raised her hand and a barrier appeared between them and herself.

"Unnie! What are you trying to do?! Unnie! Stop!" Yoohyeon slammed her fist on the barrier, hoping to destroy it.

Minzy closed her eyes and she disappeared. Suddenly the stasis tube containing her clone glowed bright, the liquid inside bubbling furiously.

"Energy level at an acceptable range. Conscious transference begins." Artemis' voice echoed the room.

"No! MINZY, NO! STOP THIS! YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE!" Dara screamed at Minzy, unleashing her full ability to break through the barrier. 

"Help us, dammit! We have to stop her!" Park Bom screamed at her juniors.

But Dami, Handong, and Yoohyeon just stood there, looking at them with empty expression.

"Unnie, Minzy unnie did the right thing. Although the method is atrocious, she just did what she could to keep the world safe. We're on her in this one." Yoohyeon replied.

"Sick and twisted as it is, 21 can only do so much with just the three of you. We need to fill our board with all the chess pieces if we want to fight them on the same ground." Handong added.

21 just looked at their juniors in disbelief. What in the world are they saying? Are they really supporting this heinous act?

"Unnie, this is all on me. I'll carry everything. See you soon..." Minzy's voice echoed the room. 

Suddenly, the glow from the stasis tube grew intense, so much it blinded them. They covered their eyes and a moment later, the light dissipated.

They opened their eyes, blinking repeated to readjust their eyes to the light around them. And in front of them stood a figure.

"Minzy?" Dara squinted her eyes to focus.

"Hello, sisters." The figure replied. She released a wave of electric burst and enveloped her naked body with a set of clothing made from the electric. She brushed back her hair and walked towards 21.

"I'm sorry. But we will settle this when everything is over." Minzy offered her hand to CL. CL slapped her hand away and got herself up.

"Monster...." CL spat on the floor and walked out of the room. She gave the juniors a deadly glare and stormed away. Dara and Park Bom just stared at Minzy and shook their head.

"Calintz won't forgive you for what you did, Minzy. Just remember that." Dara warned her.

"Let's worry about that later." Minzy sighed as she walked out. Dara and Park Bom followed her footsteps, leaving the trio behind.

"Fuck, that was surreal...." Handong scratched her head.

"Clone. What's next, Fantastic Beast and How To Find Them?" Dami sighed.

"Like it or not, we have to be on board in this one. I know it broke every single ethic and moral code out there, but like you said, we need to even our playing ground." Yoohyeon looked at Handong.

"For sure this will cause an enormous rift between us. Shit... This has just become so complicated even the writer herself couldn't figure out how to close it." Dami looked at the writer.

"You guys watched Deadpool last night, right?" Yoohyeon leered at the two of them.

"And that's how you break the fourth wall." Handong winked.

"Let's get to work while the writer figures out how to bring everything together." Dami grabbed their arms and led them out of the room.

"But how about them?" Yoohyeon pointed at the clones.

Handong flicked her finger and using her ability, the clones turned to dust.

"Arty, destroy every data this place had stored. No one should ever has access on this blasphemous act again." Dami called Artemis.

"Noted. Guess that would be the best." Artemis replied. The door of the vault resealed back again behind them as they walked away.

And Dami is right. Cloning herself and the rest of her team was immoral, no matter how righteous the reason was. And she was right when she said an enormous rift is forming between them because of Minzy.

But the main question remains. How would JiU and Gahyeon react to this?


	50. Welcome To Purgatory

JiU was lounging alone in the common room of his father's mansion. Now that she looked at the place carefully, she understood why they didn't go out much. The mansion have everything to serve their needs for entertainment, minus shopping, of course. But JiU never been a fan of shopping or mingling in the public as a whole unless being invited or if needed to.

The common room has every indoor entertainment equipment; gaming consoles, shelves of board games, pool table, foosball, and even darts board. Though the darts has been replaced with throwing knives. On the corner of an enormous flat screen TV, there's a little karaoke machine and some of the musical instruments neatly arranged at the left side of it.

Nana told her there's an arcade room down the hall if she wanted to play. But a thought came to her. What's the use of having a gigantic mansion when the inhabitants are only three people plus an AI?

And right now, with everyone busy attending to their own businesses, for once she felt she was at her loneliest. With Gahyeon spending her times with her boyfriend, Jurina in Tokyo, Calintz down in the RnD with Sayaka, and the others are all embarking with their own endeavors. She sighed and rolled herself on the ground, making whirling sound.

"Brur, brur brur brur~~~ Brur, brur brur brur~~~" 

"ARGH!!!! THIS IS BO~~~~~RING!!! I SHOULD'VE GONE WITH SUA TO CZECH REPUBLIC!!" JiU shrieked.

"Oookay.... That was harrowing..." Calintz appeared behind her, eyes wide. JiU was startled by his voice she quickly jumped to her feet.

"APPA!!! DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK?! YOU'RE GONNA SCARED ME TO DEATH!!" JiU rubbed her chest in an attempt to slow down her racing heart.

"Sorry. I heard some weird noises coming out from the common room, so I came to check it out. Turns out it was you. You okay, honey?" Calintz asked as he dropped himself on a bean bag.

"Bored." JiU groaned while lying flat on her stomach, face down on the carpet. Calintz let out a small chuckle at JiU's behavior.

"Appa~~~ I'm bored as fuck!!! Let's go out~~~ Drive me around the city or something..." JiU cried out to him.

"I thought I've shown you where the garage was. Appa kinda busy at the moment, dear~~" Calintz replied in a sing song manner, eyes fixed to his AR.

"Che! What a boring father I have!" JiU chided. Calintz seemed to pay no attention to her, still continuing doing his thing on his AR.

They kept their silence for a short while until Calintz broke it off.

"Okay. I'm done. Help me with something?" Calintz looked upon JiU.

"Beats not doing anything. What is it?" JiU got on her feet.

"Spar with me." Calintz raised his eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" JiU furrowed her eyebrows.

"Spar with me. Let me see how much you had progressed. Besides, I kinda need some workout to destress. Don't worry, I promise I'll take you for some food getaways later." Calintz offered. JiU took the offer in a blink of an eye.

"Deal! Lead the way!" JiU huffed.

Calintz took her to the lowest subterranean level of the mansion, which is their training ground. JiU thought she had stepped into some other realm by the space it has.

"There's always surprise whenever I go in this mansion. I know you have a training ground, but never thought it would be this.... Big." JiU looked at her surrounding.

"Built with the same specs as the training facility Shadow Corps uses. 75 metres high, it width and length covers the size of the mansion. Built to withstood a nuclear blast and also can be used as a bunker like in Fallout 4. Here we can unleash all of our abilities without having to worry about destroying our surrounding. All other combat trainings are run by simulation. You named it, we got it." Calintz explained to JiU. He passed the AR to JiU for her to check out and one thing piqued her curiosity.

"Appa, why the 'Vehicular Warfare Training' button is in red? Along with 'Naval Combat Training'?" JiU asked him.

"Well, like I said. The system itself came from Shadow Corps', but since the space is limited, we couldn't apply the training here." Calintz replied. JiU continued to browse the menu of training simulation on the AR with interest.

"Wow.... There are sims for every kind of situation. Do the operatives have to learn all of these?" JiU looked at Calintz.

"Over time. From the boot camp, you would be classified based on your affinity. Some would be specialized in aerial combat, some would be in vehicular warfares, urban warfare, naval warfare and so on. So once classified, you would be inserted into the factions in Shadow Corps. But you still operates as your team, just that you are specialized in that field. To put it in a simpler way, just like soldier classes in FPS games.

There are five factions; Tier 1 for black ops and deep undercovers, Black Hood for cyber warfare, Goliath for armoured and vehicular warfare, and Spartan for ground and conventional warfare. But a minute fraction of operatives made their ways excelling in every kind of warfare there is. They would be absorbed into a special faction; The Leviathans. These operatives are the best of the bests, not to mention versatile." Calintz explained.

"Sounds like The Leviathans are the badass of the badassest. So, Wolfpack and 21, all in the Leviathans faction?" JiU laughed.

"Nah, only Park Bom made it. And also my stepmother, Yua. If you remember the logo on her tank top; the sea serpent, that's Leviathans faction's emblem." Calintz shooked his head.

"You're kidding?! Bom unnie is a Leviathans?! But she was so aloof and goofy!" JiU was shocked by the revelation.

"Yeah, don't be fooled by her appearance. If she wanted to, she could become a one man army. But you know how she is. She's at her best when she's rolling around on her bed and eating." Calintz grinned.

"Amen to that. Say, do each operative have ability like us too?" JiU continued.

"No. Only the carrier of Wolfhart's blood has it, or the ones that we shared to. But each operative has been genetically modified to have the basics of our ability; rapid cellular regeneration, heightened senses, and elevated motor responses. So, basically all the operatives are Captain America. Though compared to us, which is almost indestructible, a bullet to their head would definitely killed them, of if sustaining a serious and major injuries. But I think SuA's regen shots would be the answer to that problem. I guess..." Calintz scratched his chin.

"Yeesh! No wonder The Seers are hell-bent on annihilating us. We're the Avengers to Thanos!" JiU quipped.

"Guess you're right." Calintz chuckled.

"Okay, one last question before we start. Why are all of you so scared of the boot camp? Is it that hard?" JiU asked him. Calintz flinched at her question.

"Hard is an understatement. We have another name for the boot camp. We called it Purgatory. But I.... Oof! Even thinking about it send a shiver down my spine!" Calintz shuddered.

"Come on, share with me! At least give me a heads up of what I'm walking into here." JiU begged.

"Like Purgatory, there's no word to describe it. But to summarize it? Death will become your best friend." Calintz winced as he ended his sentence.

"That's vague.... But meh! How hard can it be? You must've been overstating it." JiU brushed it off.

"Ooh, young lady. You're gonna eat your words. That I guarantee." Calintz grinned at JiU.

"Yada, yada, yada, pfft! Let's start, shall we? Can't wait to see how great my father is that he managed to shake the world in its boots before." JiU let out a raspberry and readied herself up for the sparring session.

"Hahaha~~ After you, princess." Calintz replied as he tied down his hair.

-

Siyeon and Joy panted side by side on the bed, drenched in their own sweat. Since the first day they arrived in Czech Republic, they both couldn't seem to be able to keep their hands off from each other. 

"Wolfie, you okay there, baby?" Joy asked her girlfriend, still trying hard to regulate her breathing.

"Uhuh.... That was crazy! I didn't know you can bend that far!" Siyeon replied, and her condition was not any better than Joy's.

"Yoga, baby. Yoga. And you should exercise more to keep up with me. It doesn't help if only your libido that high but you don't have the stamina to match it with." Joy grinned.

"Sorry. Guess my age is catching up with me." Siyeon chuckled at her own joke.

"Aish! Yah! You're only 25, not 60." Joy pinched Siyeon's arm, making her yelped in pain. Then Joy hugged Siyeon and rest her head on Siyeon's chest. Siyeon kissed the top of Joy's head and embraced her.

"Wolfie ah, are we going to be okay?" Joy suddenly asked.

"What do you mean, love?" Siyeon frowned.

"I mean, look at the state we're in. We're mid 20s yet we haven't lived like our ages. We're not supposed to worry about the state of the world, we're supposed to be basking ourselves in ignorance like any youngsters do. Doing silly things with people our age, not playing hide and seek with Death day in day out." Joy explained herself.

"Sooyoung ah, it would be a lie if that thought never crossed each of our mind. Be it Irene unnie, or JiU, or Cal oppa and CL unnie. Ignorance can be a bliss, but with what we saw and gone through, would you be able to sit down and brushed it all off as it never happened?" Siyeon raised Joy's chin with her finger, locking eyes with hers.

"I know, but I'm scared. I missed the day when we can walk down the street without always glancing back. I.... This is too serious for me. The whole thing. The conflicts, the war. I just want to be normal...." Joy's tears started to fall on Siyeon's chest.

"We all do, Sooyoung. That's why despite all the chaos ensued, we seek normalities within our own circle. I get it. You have cold feet. We all feeling it like you do. Do you think we all went our separate ways to collect our equipment and stuff? No, dear. We're trying to absorb all the normal in before the chaos breaks out again." Siyeon replied with a soft tone. Joy just stared into Siyeon's eyes with hope of assurance. And somehow she got it. She wiped away her tears and continued to snuggle into Siyeon's chest.

"Wolfie, stay with me till the end, okay? Don't leave me alone." Joy whispered.

"I will." Siyeon kissed Joy's head. Then she remembered something. She gently pushed Joy away and got up towards her bag. She ruffled it up and found what she was searching for. She sat on the edge of the bed and asked Joy to sit up.

"What? What do you have there?" Joy asked her.

Siyeon opened her hand and showed Joy what its contained. Joy eyes went wide as she saw a set of rings on Siyeon's hand.

"I bought it here a couple of days ago. I've been looking out for the right time, and somehow this is as good time as any. And I do hope you like ruby." Siyeon held the ring in her finger, showing it to Joy.

"Siyeon... That's beautiful." Joy gasped.

"Do you know that ruby is known as a protective stone that can bring happiness and passion into the life of the wearer? It is also believed to protect the wearer from negative entities that leach positive energy, promoting spiritual vitality and wellness overall. Really fit you; the one who bring joy to the world, don't you think?" Siyeon gave a gentle smile. Joy just looked at Siyeon, anticipating the reason behind this explanation.

"Park Sooyoung, I found my one in you, and I hope you found yours in me. And I'm dead serious about you. You've shown me everything I've wanted to see all my life; what love really is. Before I can only watched it from afar, without being able to feel it myself; my parent, JiU and SuA, Dami and Handong, Irene unnie and Seulgi, and put the crazy couple Yeri and Wendy too. 

But you, you entered my life and allowed me to have taste of what love is all about. And for that, I'm eternally grateful and indebted. You are my friend, my lover, and meaning to my existance. For without you, I'm just a part of incomplete being.

Park Sooyoung, will you marry me?" Siyeon ended her speech while holding Joy's hand.

Joy burst into tears as Siyeon got to her point. She thought maybe Siyeon wanted to make a couple gesture like any couple do by wearing a matching rings, but not once marriage came through her mind.

Just like their beginning in Hakone, tonight is as unexpected as it always had. Siyeon has a tendency to do the most unexpected things at the right timing but this beats them all.

She never thought their errands: running back in Russia would spark a love line between them. She never thought their love would bloom in Hakone. And most of all, she never thought she would be calling herself Lee Siyeon's girlfriend. Back then, all she had in mind was Irene, and her unreturned love for her.

Siyeon washed it all away, cementing herself in Joy's heart. And tonight, Siyeon sealed it all away.

"Sooyoung? Err, babe? You kinda leave me hanging here." Siyeon gave an awkward chuckle. 

Well, she kinda scared Joy would rejected her proposal and made her looked like an idiot; a naked crazy woman with a ruby ring in her finger. Joy laughed hard at Siyeon's question. She wiped away her tears and pinched Siyeon's arm, which made her yelped again.

"Aish! Pabo ya! Way to ruin the good mood!" Joy pinched her again. Siyeon yelped and tried to swat Joy's hand off her.

"Sooyoung! Sooyoung! Sorry! Oww! That's hurt! Stop!" Siyeon begged and somehow managed to stop Joy.

"So? Yes or no?" Siyeon turned serious, her eyes staring into Joy's.

"Yes. Yes I do." Joy smiled and offered her hand to Siyeon. Siyeon put the ring on Joy's ring finger and kissed Joy's hand. Joy returned the favour by kissing Siyeon's forehead and kissed her lips.

"Thank God! Just imagine how awkward it's gonna be if you said no." Siyeon snickered.

"Well, I did have a thought to pull that prank, but I didn't have the heart to do it. Can't make my Wolfie sad now, can I?" Joy gave Siyeon a silly grin.

"Haha! Good to know that four hours writing and remembering the speech wasn't down in drain." Siyeon grinned.

"I love you, Lee Siyeon." Joy caressed Siyeon's cheek.

"I love you too, Lee Sooyoung" Siyeon replied. Suddenly Joy squinched her nose.

"What's wrong?" Siyeon frowned.

"Hmmm.... Can I keep my surname? Lee doesn't seems to have a nice ring to Sooyoung." Joy replied playfully.

"Then how would people know that Park Sooyoung is the property of Lee Siyeon?" Siyeon pulled a joke.

"Owh, I'm your property now?" Joy raised her eyebrow, arms folding.

"Err.. that came out wrong... I meant-"

"Just kidding, idiot." Joy pinched Siyeon's nose. Siyeon just laughed at it.

"I would be more than happy to carry your surname." Joy replied.

-

Two weeks passed in a blink of an eye. All of them are already gathered back at the Shadow Corps' main base. They thought of getting back there in a week, but decided to spend all two weeks outside for one last time before jumping into the meat grinders. 

The revelation on Minzy's situation was taken in a confusing way, but Calintz dispersed it all by saying now is not the time for it. But instead he welcomed Minzy with an open arms. Judging that it would be the best, the rest of them decided to follow Calintz's lead on the matter. Because one way or another, Minzy is one of them and she only thought for the best and the benefit of them.

The news of Siyeon and Joy blasted them all away with joy, of course.

"Congratulations, you two! So, when is the wedding? Have you planned it out yet?" Park Bom asked them.

"No idea. But we'll let you know." Joy replied.

"I'm so happy for both of you... I always prayed for both of you to be together forever, and hallelujah! My prayer is answered!" Miru shouted happily.

"Never knew you are the praying type. I thought you were Satan." Rina chuckled. Miru just flipped her off.

"Well, now waiting for the SuA unnie and JiU unnie. Say unnie. How long you're gonna keep SuA unnie waiting till you pop the question?" Gahyeon joked.

"Aish!!! This dongsaeng!!" JiU pinched her sister cheek.

"When the time is right. JiU kept pushing me with the question, but I said not yet. So, when I said yes, you guys will be the first to know." SuA gave an awkward laugh.

"Well, of course we'll be the first to know. We're the only people that knows you. Not like we have someone that we know outside this circle." Yeri blurted out.

"Ouch.... That's kinda hurts, kid. Right here." Eunhye replied.

Suddenly CL shuddered. She quickly looked back and gave an exasperated sigh. Looking at CL expression, that can only mean one thing.

Sure enough, nine women walked with confidence towards them. On their jackets emblazoned a white horned skull with number 9 on its forehead, with its jaw biting the globe. On the globe there was alphabets decal 'SNSD'.

Dami let out a soundless shriek as she saw the one in the middle. A short woman with a bright blond hair, wearing a scarlet red wrapped around sport sunglasses.

"Tae~~~~yeon~~~~" Dami wheezed.

Suddenly another short redhead ran ahead of them and jumped onto Calintz.

"Cal!!!!" She screamed as she hugged him tight. Calintz just gave a sigh and smile. She turned towards Jurina and Nana and asked them.

"Is it okay? Please?" She begged them.

"Knock yourself out, Soongyu unnie." Jurina chuckled. Nana just nodded and signalled her to proceed. 

Sunny immediately showered Calintz with kisses, which he just accepted without moving. By the end of it, Calintz's face was puckered with lipsticks stain.

She then ran towards Kizaki but Miru got in between them, stopping Sunny on her track.

"Ack! Unnie? He's my husband now, not the same kid as before. Boundaries, unnie. Boundaries." Miru stopped her.

"Owh, okay. Then you get all of this." Sunny jumped onto Miru and showered her with kisses instead. Miru shrieked as she struggled against Sunny, which threw all of them into a laughing fit.

"Good to see you again, Raijin. Seemed like you're stuck in that body." Taeyeon offered her hand to Calintz. He took it with a smile.

"Yeah. And good to see you too, noona. You haven't aged a day, all of you." Calintz gave a warm smile.

"No thanks to Shadow Corps, of course. The genetic mods really do wonders. And hello, Chaerin. You looked like shit, as always." Taeyeon folded her arms as she facing off with CL. Suddenly the air grew tense.

"Well, sorry not everyone can be hot like you. But too bad the mods ain't doing mercy on your height." CL shot back.

"But you weren't complaining about it before. In fact, I remembered you said how perfect my height was. For me, of course." Taeyeon smirked.

"Really? Well I remembered that you said I was perfect the way I was. So why all the bitching?" CL replied, obviously starting to heat up.

"Meh, we were fucking drunk and hooked up high on cocaine at that time. Who knows what's what. Anyway, good to see you alive and kicking, sister. Good job on curbing the America and Russia's tension, by the way. And sorry to hear about Johnathan." Taeyeon offered her hand. Deciding on taking the higher road, CL replied in kind.

"Thanks. Though kinda suck you missed all the action. It would be a bit easier and faster if SNSD was around." CL smiled.

"Err, Fany? I don't think this is going where it supposed to be." Yuri nudged Tiffany.

"CL and Taeyeon's A Night Of Passion part two?" Sooyoung whispered to Tiffany.

"Fuck....." Tiffany cursed under her breath.

-

"Morning, recruits! I'm Araki Yua, your drill instructor. I welcome you to the Purgatory. We have youngbloods with us and also returnees. To the the returnees, don't fucking embarrass me or I will end your fucking wretched lives.

Do as I say and follow every rule. Break it, I'll break your bones and check you in to the prison. You will be trained with tactics and strategies of ours, standard military shits.

While here, let me give you a tip to survive. Death is your best friend. Don't be afraid to welcome him to your home. If you are rejecting him, you're fucked.

So, are you ready? Day 1, begin!" Yua shouted, beginning the boot camp.


	51. Wherever You Are

JiU dropped herself into the comfort of her bed. First week of boot camp is over. They were given 36 hours rest. Five months and three more weeks to go.

Now they know why their seniors were having cold feet about this. The boot camp was beyond brutal. The first task was endurance training. And by God it really tested their endurance.

They were required to complete the obstacles run within given times while using weights. Might be laughable for them since they were borderline superhumans, but Shadow Corps really knows how to push the limits of their operatives.

"Alright. The first thing in combat is all about endurance. Without endurance, you'll be a laughingstock, just like when you're fucking. No one wants sex that lasted for 10 seconds. You retards must've thought with all the conditioning, special abilities, and gen mods you got; this would be a waste of your time. So, if you fuckers are that cocky, prove me wrong." Yua smirked at them. She snapped her fingers and her assitants brought crates and crates of equipment.

"The obstacles run stretches for 2km. For you to pass, you have to complete it within one minutes and thirty seconds. There's a section at 1.2km mark that uses live rounds and ordnances, so stay frosty. And put this on." Yua explained to them and kicked one of the crates opened, revealing a full set of armor.

"Err... Ma'am. Sorry, but did you say live rounds and ordnances?" Yeri raised her hand.

"I'm sorry, but did I fucking stutter?" Yua glared at her, making her flinched.

"Put it up! I ain't got the whole fucking day for you!" Yua shouted at them, making them scrambling for their gears.

"Motherfu-! This is heavy!" Irene dropped the gauntlet as she tried to lift it.

"We have to wear this and run at full speed for 2km?!" Siyeon looked at Joy, looking for explanation.

The Wolfpack, SNSD, and 21 were already helping each other to put on the armor, grunts and huffs can be heard from their flocks. Their expression were serious, not a single air of cajolery can be caught from them.

"Argh.... Thank God for that two weeks of training. I forgot how heavy this fucking thing was!" Seohyun cursed as she strapped in her gauntlets.

"If I didn't make it today, tell Sunny I hate her." Sooyoung chuckled as she fixed her helmet.

"Still not tapping this ass." Sunny laughed while she helped Yoona putting on her greaves.

The juniors were still struggling to put on their gears so those who already suited up helped them to put theirs on.

"Appa, how heavy is this?" JiU groaned as she took the body plates out from the crates.

"350kg. This is the starter. It goes up until 700kg; the last weight that we'll be using." Calintz replied while putting on the body plates onto his daughter.

"What?! 350? How the hell are we going to run 2km in 1:30? With obstacles?!" Yoohyeon gasped.

"Well, that's the point of this. Now shut up and stop moving! This shit is heavy!" Dara stopped Yoohyeon and put on her helmet.

"Hurry the fuck up or I'll shoot you in your fucking head!" Yua shouted in anger.

"Come. We have to be quick. When she threatens, she means it. Don't worry, it'll get easier with time." CL ushered them as she fastened Handong's gauntlets.

Once ready, they lined up in front of Yua according to their teams. Yua dismissed them and rearranged them again forming a pair. The one who found the silver lining in this arrangement was Dami, as she was paired with Taeyeon.

"Lee Yubin. Dreamcatcher. Huge fan." Dami offered her hand, struggling to keep it in the air as the weight of the gauntlet kept trying to obey the law of gravity.

"Yubin? I thought your name is Dami." Taeyeon frowned as she shook Dami's hand. Dami's face brightened like a sun at the comment.

"O.M.G!!! She knew me!" Dami shrieked in her heart.

"Look, nobody gonna make it through the first round, so all we need to do is reach the finishing line. Do what I do and follow me closely, okay? We're partners, so we gotta help each other out there, you got me?" Taeyeon tapped on Dami's helmet, advising and at the same time encouraging her. Dami's heart jumped like a bunny, hopping left and right.

"Okay! But, wait... Nobody gonna make it through? What's that supposed to mean? Not even you?" Dami frowned. Taeyeon just gave her a nervous expression and chuckled.

"Especially me." Taeyeon gave a nervous chuckle.

The sound of the whistle started them off, as the first pair struggled to run in their comically heavy armor. The first obstacle is mound climbing. The angle of the mound is steep and the height is quite high, making both of them resorted to clawing into the mound to help them climbing it. 

With the weight of the armor, the progress was pretty slow and exhaustive. By the point they reached the top, both of them laid flat on their back for a moment to catch their breath.

"What in the fucking fuck are you two cocksuckers sunbasking on top of the mound?! Get the fuck on!" Yua screamed at them in fury.

Taeyeon pulled Dami up and continued their running. Their movements were beyond sluggish and it was apparent that whether you have special abilities or genetically modified, it is impossible to complete the run of 2km in 1:30 with a weight of 350kg on your back.

With much difficulty and where both of them almost drowned while wading through the water at Mark 0.6km, they came to the aforementioned Mark 1.2km. And sure enough, they saw tracers of the bullets and explosion of mortar rounds around them.

"Fuck! We have to go through that?!" Dami looked in worry at Taeyeon.

"One of the reason why this is called Purgatory. Come on. We gotta get to the finish line." Taeyeon called Dami as she ran forward. Dami groaned and followed right behind her.

With their speed slower than walking, they appeared like an easy target for the shooters, if any. Thankfully the armor provided them total cover from the bullets, but Dami wondered if it could protect them from the mortar rounds.

A few seconds later, her question was answered.

A mortar round exploded right next to her, sending her flying in the air. She dropped on the ground with a huge thud. The armor blocked the shrapnels alright, but not the shockwaves. The shockwaves gave her a concussion and also burst the blood vessels in her lungs, flooding her lungs with blood. 

Dami's ears ringing and she was disoriented. Sure all the time she had been involving herself in battle but this is the first time she felt the explosion could kill her, despite her ability to heal herself quickly. She coughed out a considerable amount of blood and thankfully, her regenerative ability kicked in, alleviating her pain considerably.

Then she felt a tug on her hand and her body being dragged. In between the ringings in her ears, she could hear someone screaming her name.

"Dami! Dami! Get up! We're gonna get killed here! Get the fuck up! Dami!" Taeyeon screamed as she dragged Dami through the course. 

Shrapnels and bullets ricocheted as they hit their armors. Yua wasn't kidding. This is Purgatory. And this is only Day 1. At the back of Dami's head, she started to doubt whether she would still be alive after six months of these.

"I'm up! Fucked up, but I'm up!" Dami turned on her stomach and tried to get on her feet. The end of the section is not far from them, and this hell would stop if they can manage to get to there.

"Sorry... Sorry... Taeyeon unnie..." Dami cried as she dragged herself through the section with Taeyeon. 

A bullet went clean through Taeyeon's helmet and pierced through her left cheek, shattering all of her front teeth and cutting her tongue deep when she dragged Dami before. Blood spluttered out of her mouth like waterfall but she didn't wince at all and kept on dragging Dami.

They came to the end of the section and all the shooting and explosion suddenly stopped. Both of them looked behind and looked at each other. Taeyeon gave a toothless grin and patted on Dami's shoulder. Dami at this point is already crying, and she knew the reason why. 

She knocked on Dami's helmet to get her attention and signed her to look her in the eyes. She flashed an OK sign with her fingers telling Dami she is fine and pushed Dami to the front to lead the way. Dami wiped her tears and nodded as she got the message.

"10 minutes and 23 seconds. Goddamn! What a fucking embarrassment! And you dare to call yourself Yeomna; God of Death?! You should change your callsign to God of Fakeness! Get the fuck back in line, you two are a fucking disaster!" Yua screamed at Dami and Taeyeon. 

Both of them scurried to the back of the line, grateful that their hells are finally over. The rest of them just looked at the pair in shock and terror. Both of them were covered in blood and Taeyeon's lips were hanging by the skin at the end of the mouth.

"Jesus! Are you okay?" Wendy looked at Taeyeon's condition.

"Ain hine. (I'm fine.)" She replied, giving her a thumbs up as her speech was deterred by the absence of her lips. She ripped the hanging lips and threw it on the ground, making room for the new lips to grow. Wendy almost puked as she witnessed it.

"Unnie... I'm sorry.... If not for me-" Dami kneeled beside her, only to be shushed by Taeyeon. Taeyeon just bare her growing teeth at Dami but Dami knew Taeyeon was smiling at her.

"Next! JiU and Tiffany. On my mark!" Yua shouted the next runners.

JiU and Tiffany just gave each other a nervous look and readied themselves. With the sound of the whistle, the two of them ran with all their might, 350kg armor dragging them down.

"Fuuuuuuck!!!!" JiU and Tiffany screamed.

-

The whole quarters were in dead silence. Only snoring and grunting can be heard. At the cafeteria, a blond woman was sitting alone with a guitar in her hands.

~If you were falling, then I would catch you,  
You need a light, I'd find a match,  
'Cause I love the way you say good morning,  
And you take me the way I am.

If you are chilly, here take my sweater,  
Your head is aching, I'll make it better,  
'Cause I love the way you call me baby  
And you take me the way I am.~

She sang as she strummed her guitar. It's been a while since then, but she missed the feeling at the tip of her fingers. And with all the hell running wild around her, she never seemed to have time to play with it anymore.

Not since that day.

~I'd buy you Rogaine  
When you start losing all your hair  
Sew on patches to all you tear

'Cause I love you more than  
I could ever promise  
And you take me the way I am  
You take me the way I am  
You take me the way I am~

And she was glad she decided to buy the guitar back in Greece. She was deep in a trance of her own singing she didn't hear someone entering the cafeteria. And that person just watched in awe, listening to the angelic voice of the singer.

When she finished with her rendition, she heard hands clapping from behind. She was startled and quickly turned around to see the source.

"Omo! Sorry! Did I wake you up? Sorry~~" Yoohyeon apologized to the person behind her. The person walked towards Yoohyeon and sat in front of her. She pulled out her cigarillos and lit it up. She offered one to Yoohyeon which Yoohyeon gladly accepted. She helped setting it off for Yoohyeon and started her conversation.

"That was beautiful. Was it yours?" Jessica smiled at Yoohyeon.

"No. Ingrid Michaelson. The Way I Am." Yoohyeon replied, her ears started to go red.

"Pretty and an angelic voice to boot. How long have you been playing?" Jessica asked as she walked to the vending machine to get some drinks for them.

"On and off. Though nowadays I couldn't find the time to play." Yoohyeon smiled as she patted her guitar. Jessica came back to the table with two cans of beer and offered one to Yoohyeon.

"But you really played it like a pro. No missing notes, no muffled strumming and the transition between chords were executed flawlessly. Sure you're not in a band before this? I kinda remembered seeing you somewhere." Jessica opened her can and slowly sipping the beer.

"I looked like any average Korean. Nothing special." Yoohyeon lied. Jessica didn't buy it, as she scanned Yoohyeon features carefully. Her staring made Yoohyeon uneasy.

"Err... Unnie. Is there something on my face?" Yoohyeon gave a nervous grin.

Suddenly Jessica clapped her hand and pointed at Yoohyeon's face. Seemed like she figured out something.

"Bursters' guitarist! Now I remembered! You made the band quite rememberable! But you suddenly left because of the pressure of those sasaengs!" Jessica burst out. Yoohyeon's eyes when wide as she heard her last band name's mentioned.

"I heard about what happened to the vocalist. He suddenly disappeared and the ba-"

"STOP! Just... stop..." Yoohyeon stood up suddenly, glaring at Jessica. The beer can was crumpled in her hand, spilling the beer to the floor.

Jessica was shocked by her reaction, but chose to play it cool. She nodded and apologized to Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon apologized back for her outburst and sat back down again. Jessica bought her another can and asked her to drink it, which Yoohyeon silently obeyed. Silence enveloped them for some times until Jessica broke the silence.

"Too bad about them, because I really enjoyed their music. They're one of a kind. People always called them the Korean's One OK Rock." Jessica said as she sipped her beer.

"Yeah, Daegun always said that too. And he always said one day they would be standing at the same level as One OK Rock. And they did...." Yoohyeon fiddled with the guitar pick in her hand.

"What.... What happened to them?" Jessica asked with a gentle voice. Yoohyeon kept her silence, pain started to be visible on her face.

And she knows that look too well.

"Is that the reason why you're here?" Jessica asked again.

"Partially." Yoohyeon answered.

"The vocalist did not just simply disappeared, didn't he?" Jessica took a drag on her cigarillos. Yoohyeon just nodded, and this time droplets of tears fell onto the table.

The tears explained everything Jessica needed to know on this matter. And she had a feeling that she and Yoohyeon are one of the same. She drank the last bit of her beer and crushed the can, throwing it into the bin. She walked towards Yoohyeon and patted her head.

"Say, would you follow me for a bit? I want to show you something." Jessica invited Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon wiped her tears and looked at Jessica with questions. But she followed Jessica nonetheless.

She brought her to a room at the west wing of the living quarters. She switched on the light and the content of the room was revealed to Yoohyeon. It was a music room. Various musical instruments were arranged neatly and at one corner of the room stood a black grand piano. 

Yoohyeon wandered the room to check the instrument while Jessica walked toward the piano. She adjust the seat and opened the keyboard cover. She cracked her fingers and find the C-note. She pushed the key, sending a note across the room which startled Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon just stared at Jessica, wondering if she is going to play the piano.

And Jessica worked her magic.

~  
If I see you in a place I did not think  
What should I look like  
If you look at me as if you do not know me  
What to do

A faint memory in my folly  
I have become a slave of memories with you  
Looking back at your fading eyes  
There’s only one word I can say.

Wherever you are  
Wherever you are  
I’ll be there  
I’ll be there  
Swallow tears on my chest  
I look for you today

Where I did not think  
I remember the day I met you.  
Too awkward atmosphere  
We came up with the first word.

I have increased my promise that I could not keep  
I’ll be back when I hold you  
I only gave you a cut that I could not erase.  
I will promise you last time.

The deep scars that are left to you  
If your heart forgives me one day  
Then you can come back to me  
No matter where you are, I do this here  
I’ll wait for you  
I’ll wait for you

Wherever you are  
I’ll be there  
Wherever You are  
I’ll be there

If we ever meet again someday  
I will not hold your hand.  
I’ll wait for you  
I’ll wait for you ~

As the last note of the piano rang to the end, Jessica opened her eyes and closed the keyboard cover. She took a deep breath and turned her head. And she was surprised to see Yoohyeon was in tears.

"Yoohyeon ah? Are you okay?" Jessica was puzzled. Yoohyeon wiped the tears with her hand and sniffed.

"That was our song. I made it with Daegun oppa in mind." Yoohyeon replied as she started to sob. Jessica walked towards Yoohyeon and hugged her tight. 

Yoohyeon's sobs turned into wailing, both of them dropped on the floor. Jessica patted her back to console her.

"Guess she and this Daegun has romantic relationship before." Jessica thought to herself.

It took a while for Yoohyeon to calm down. Once she calmed down, she started to tell her story to Jessica, which Jessica listened intently. And her guess was spot on. All the incidents that happened in Korea; the disappearance of Daegun, the disbandment of Bursters, the massacre of the Old Money. They were all tied up to this girl here. And they led her to the decision of walking through this nightmare with all of them.

"Do you have any regret? I mean entering this fray?" Jessica asked Yoohyeon.

"No. Instead I'm glad. I found myself a family; people that love me, who would stay by my side through thick or thin. The carnage aside, it wasn't so bad after all." Yoohyeon grinned at Jessica. Jessica was amazed at Yoohyeon's reply she was rendered speechless.

"Well, welcome to the family. We're kinda fucked up, but meh! Which family doesn't?" Jessica snorted at her own joke. Yoohyeon laughed at the joke.

"Unnie, I-"

"Sica. No need for the unnie. I'm no stickler to the honorific and ranks. Just call me Sica from now on. Besides, you girls calling me Unnie really make me feels like my age is coming up to me." Jessica patted Yoohyeon's cheek with a smile on her face.

"Okay. Sica." Yoohyeon nodded. Jessica pulled Yoohyeon up to her feet and walked towards the drum set. She took the drumsticks and twirled them.

"Say, let's rock this place down, shall we?" Jessica winked at Yoohyeon.

"What?! It's 6 a.m.!" Yoohyeon replied.

"Ack! Who cares? We only have 36 hours off and they already wasted seven hours of them sleeping. We should be productive; maximizing the hours productively. You know what I mean?" Jessica scoffed.

"Okay, but if Irene unnie comes here, you're gonna have to answer her." Yoohyeon picked one of the electric guitar, plugged it to the amp and did a little tuning. She stomped on the foot pedal, making a crunchy, heavy metal sound.

"Which one is Irene again?" Jessica scratched her head with the end of the drumstick.

"The leader of Red Velvet." Yoohyeon chuckled, shaking her head.

"Ah! The short girl with the anger disorder?" Jessica pointed at Yoohyeon.

"Yep. And you said it. Not me. So, what shall we play?" Yoohyeon grinned.

"Let's go with the heaviest; Lost Child. You can sing it, right?" Jessica tested the snare and the kick drum.

"Only if you can play the drum part right." Yoohyeon challenged her.

"Oh... You're on! One, two, three, four!" Jessica hit the drumsticks together as she counted down. Yoohyeon started with the opening rift, as the sound of the guitar, drumming, and screaming broke the dawn of the morning.


	52. Just Another Day At The Office

All of them gathered in the cafeteria, half awake. All of them were awakened by the sound of musical instruments from the west wing. Rather than checking the source, they decided to regroup at the cafeteria; where it was much quieter.

Calintz lit up his cigarette and took a long drag before exhaling a thick cloud of smoke. Sunny took the cigarette from Calintz's hand and continue to take a drag for herself.

"Soongyu, I thought you've stopped." Calintz stated lazily, exhaustion still at its peak.

"Welcome to Purgatory, love. Where old habits die hard." Sunny hissed the smoke out, resting her chin on her palm. Her eyes still half opened.

"Who the hell played guitar and drums at 6 in the morning?! I'mma shoot the assholes if I catch them!" Irene gritted her teeth, apparently angry to be awakened by it.

"Well, there's only us here. Who's not here, that's the culprits." Yui groaned as she hugged her pillow tightly, cosy besides Minzy. Hyoyeon already drifted back to the slumberland with Park Bom on her back, heads hung low.

Then the culprits came in, high spirited.

"Told you I can hit the note!" Yoohyeon skipped ahead of Jessica happily.

"Shit, that's 50 bucks down the drain. Should have not betting that against a rock star." Jessica fished the note out of her pocket and handed it to Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon quickly snatched the note and held it high above her head, parading the note around unaware of the others in the cafeteria.

Jessica was the first to notice all of them and grabbed Yoohyeon by the back of her shirt. She turned Yoohyeon's head facing them and the two of them froze. The looks on the others were deadly and menacing. The two of them gulped and gave an awkward smiles.

"Hey~~~ Good morning~~~" Jessica grinned widely, cold sweats started to form on her forehead.

"YOU......" Taeyeon and Irene growled, both stood up simultaneously.

"Why it always the short ones having the most terrible temper?" Jessica whimpered as Taeyeon and Irene slowly came towards them.

"I dunno! Maybe because they're short the temper have nowhere else to go!" Yoohyeon whispered back in fear.

"I'm gonna crucify you two dumbfucks!" Irene rolled her sleeves, her eyes wild with fury.

"What she said." Taeyeon held out her fist to Irene. Irene fistbumped Taeyeon and the chase begins. Jessica grabbed Yoohyeon's arm and darted off at full speed, with Yoohyeon behind her. And all hell broke loose.

"Good morning, I guess." Handong passed a cup of hot coffee to Dami.

"Yep. And here's to surviving Purgatory." Dami held out a toast.

"Cheers." Yoona clanked her cup with Dami.

-

All of them opted to do some cleaning and reorganizing their belongings on their off day. Ever since the camp started, all organizing and cleanliness went out of the window. Their living quarters were in a pigsty. Dirty clothes piling up, hidden in each nook and cranny of the quarters. Thankfully Yua didn't come in to do inspection. If not, each and everyone of them would be hanging upside down outside the quarters.

"Seriously?! Unnie got punished by scrubbing the latrines with your own toothbrush for wearing dirty training uniform?" Seulgi was shocked by Yuri's revelation.

"Yep. And we were only provided with only one toothbrush per month. I made a another mistake by stealing another toothbrush from the quartermaster. She took the toothbrush and made me brush my teeth in front of her using the toothbrush that I used to scrub the latrines." Yuri shuddered when she remembered the event as she took her laundered items and folded it neatly into the clothes bin.

"Man, that was pure evil!" Seulgi put her washed clothes to the dryer.

"Well, that's standard procedure. Even when doing Korean military service, it's the same thing. Though here it's kinda loose. You can drink, smoke, and let your quarters feel like you owned it. But beware though. The 36 hours off that's given to you, use that time to clean and organize everything up. You don't want to be in my position." Yuri warned her junior.

"Good thing I entered this boot camp with a senior. Don't want to ends up in that disposition." Seulgi chuckled.

"Smartass... Damn right your batch is lucky. We have to figure everything out for ourselves before. Ah~~ The memories..." Yuri wandered off with her memories of the past.

Minzy entered the laundry room with a basket of her own. She greeted Yuri and Seulgi and only get a 'hey' from them. She put her clothes into the washer and turned it on. As soon as she done, she walked out of the room, leaving the two of them.

"Was she always like that?" Seulgi asked Yuri.

"Like what?" Yuri turned to Seulgi.

"Well, you know. Detached?" Seulgi shrugged. Yuri frowned as she tried to remember.

"No... Not that I remembered of. She's always the chirpy one. And loud. And she always got us into trouble with Yua-baachan. We really hated her before, but over times we understood her. She never set her eyes on what's in front of her, but farther ahead. We owed our lives to her quite a lot. If not because of her invention, I wouldn't be here today." Yuri chuckled as she reminiscing the past.

"Really? What was that?" Seulgi asked.

"There's a mission we did back then. It was a success but we came out battered as fuck. I was gravely injured and when I made recovery, they realized the injuries I had severed my spinal cord, making me paralyzed neck down. The medical team did everything they could to revive me, but to no avail. 

I was devastated; heck, I even tried to bite my tongue off to end it. Struck down while I'm in my prime. Not to mention our day job took a swing south because of me." Yuri sighed as she lit her cigarette.

"You mean the pop idol job?" Seulgi pointed out. Yuri nodded as she offered a stick to Seulgi. Seulgi took it and lit it up.

"Couple of weeks later, she came door bursting into my room. Messy looking, with eyebags. She looked so happy that I'm the one who had to calm her down for her to speak coherently. Turned out she found a way to reconnect my spinal cord and also invented a serum that could make the body more durable and robust.

Of course I waved it off as a pipe dream. I had accepted my fate back then; to live the rest of my miserable life as a sack of vegetable. But something in her eyes made me doubted my decision, forcing me to jump into the fire with her on this one. And I tell you, I'm glad I listened to that voice. So here I am, standing here with you." Yuri smiled as she ended her story.

"Wow. She really is a genius. Even death couldn't stopped her." Seulgi blurted out. Yuri frowned at her statement.

"Death? What do you mean?" Yuri tone turned serious.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Seulgi frowned back.

-

Minzy sat alone by the riverbank; well, a landscape of riverbank. She didn't know why, but watching the river slowly flowed calmed herself down, enabling her to clear her head. She took a deep breath and despite being deep in the ocean, the air was crisp and fresh. She sipped her apple juice and opened the bag of potato swirls.

"I knew I can find you here." A voice approached her. She slowly turned her head to see the owner of the voice, and it was the blond woman. Along with her, two others.

They took a seat next to her and each of them popped their cigarettes up.

"There goes the fresh air." Minzy chuckled. CL just grinned and puffed out the smoke.

"Well, you once enjoyed the taste of tobacco. What changed?" Dara offered her one, which she took. CL helped her lit it on and Minzy took a drag. She coughed as the smoke entered her lungs, which made all of them laugh.

"Fuck! I forgot how it was when I first smoked. Hahaha!!" Minzy winced by the pain in her chest.

"It'll get better afterwards. You're the chainsmoker among us all." Park Bom grinned as took the chips bag from Minzy.

"Unnie! That's mine! Give it back! You're gonna eat it all up!" Minzy tried to grab the bag away from Park Bom but failed.

"Relax, we brought the supplies. Here." Dara passed a new bag of chips to Minzy. Minzy accepted it and opened it up, starting to munch on the chips.

"So, how's your body holding up?" CL asked.

"Quite good. Though it sucks not having the ability. I missed being able to shoot out electric from my hand. Bzzt!!!" Minzy held her hand out, hoping to shoot out some. But nothing.

"That's too bad." Dara replied as she watched the river. They just sat there in silence, absorbing in the scenery. Until Minzy broke it.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" She asked.

"This is the first step." Park Bom replied, already finished her swirls, who now opening the second bag.

"Look, I never meant to do it. At that time, the idea looked sound. But you are right; who am I to play God? I crossed all the lines there were." Minzy dropped her head low.

"I know, you were thinking what's best for us and the world. But the problem was you didn't consult to any one of us; even Calintz. To be honest, I was so disappointed in you." CL extinguished her finished cigar and took out a fresh one.

"I know.... I know there's not enough apology in this world to say I'm sorry, but please allow me to say this. I'm truly sorry." Minzy's voice started to crack.

"Well, what's done is done. Just be glad the Seers didn't get any of it. If not, who knew what kind of hell theyy about to wreck." Dara replied.

"Mianhae~~~" Minzy apologized, voice full of sorrow.

"Own it. Overcome it. But right here, right now, I'm going to bury the hatchet. No matter what, you are my sister. And nobody can say otherwise. Whoever tells you that you're just a fucking clone, I'm gonna send that person to meet Hades; friends or foes." CL hugged Minzy tightly and kissed the side of her head. Hearing CL words made Minzy burst into tears. Park Bom and Dara just smiled as they watched the two.

"Dara unnie? Park Bom unnie?" Minzy let CL go and looked at the other two.

"Aww... We couldn't say no to our dongsaeng! Come here, you little rascal!" Dara grabbed hold of Minzy, and ruffled her red hair.

"Group hug!" Park Bom jumped at them and hugged them tight. Her action made them all laughed.

"Chaerin, come here?" Dara called CL. CL just grinned and shook her head.

"Chae, I know you're the leader. But how dare you defy your unnie's command?" Park Bom grabbed CL and brought her close to the rest of them. CL squealed as she was squished between Park Bom and Minzy.

"Unnie!! Can't breath!" CL tapped on Park Bom's arm.

"21 is back, bitches!" Dara shouted.

All of them laughed out loud at Dara's remark.

"Yeah. We're back..." CL grinned.

"Say, have you had the talk with Cal?" Dara asked Minzy. She just shook her head.

"No. To be honest, I'm scared. I've kept a lot of things from him." Minzy sighed as she was thinking about Calintz.

"An unknown child, rise of the clones-" CL counted with her fingers.

"Rejecting his proposal but then marrying Seungri-" Dara continued.

"Boy, that was one too many! Are you secretly pissed at him because he killed your father and drove your mother to suicide? Because you know your father sold intels to the North, right?" Park Bom pointed out.

"Or was it because by the time you were ready to accept his proposal, he chose Jurina over you? So, all these were your payback?" CL laughed hard.

"Unnie! That's horrible! Over my dead body would I hurt him for something that's trivial!" Minzy hit CL for her comment.

"But all of these stated otherwise! Come on! Everyone would say you're pissed at him by what you've done." Dara added. Minzy's eyes started to water.

"Am.... Am I that horrible?" Minzy sniffed, controlling herself not to let her tears drop.

"Nah. We're just fucking with you. Besides, if anyone would know all the reasons why you did what you did, it's him. Because he understood you the best." CL bumped her shoulder at Minzy.

"Yep. We might be a team, but when it comes to understanding your heart, he's the one. And I bet after all this times, he still do." Dara replied as she ruffled the paper bag, searching for what's left.

"Hey! Bommie! Did you finished all the chips?! I brought loads!" Dara glared at Park Bom. And sure enough, at the side of Park Bom? All the empty packages of chips. Park Bom just grinned as she popped the last chip into her mouth.

"Something is still the same, I guess." Minzy smiled.

"Yeah. There is." CL brushed back her hair.

-

All of them required to regroup on the training ground. Today will be close quarter combat training. Some of them grew restless as time goes by. They have been waiting for almost 20 minutes; and to be honest, punctuality is a well beaten down trait when you were in the military.

But somehow the instructor seemed to be forgotten how crucial the timing is in everything.

"Stupid humidity... Fuck!" Calintz cursed as he wiped away his sweat on his face. There was nothing in this world he hated more than heat. He could withstood cold to the tundra extreme, but heat? Not his best suit. And when he started to curse, everyone knew he had already crossed the threshold of his patience.

"Calm down, Cal. But where is the instructor? Is he that new to get lost in this base?" Hyoyeon said as she took a sip of her water from her canteen.

And a jeep came through the ground, and a person went alight. It was Yua and a woman wearing a black shirt with a sea serpent logo. So the new instructor is a Leviathan too. But two of them froze as they laid their eyes on the figure.

"Attention! Single file, in front of me." Yua commanded them. They hurriedly formed the line and stood at attention.

"I hope you guys are fresh after the 36 hours break. This lady here will be your instructor for your CQC training. I leave them to you, Charon." Yua gave a short bow, which the woman replied with a bow of her own. Yua then took the jeep and drove away, leaving them with the new instructor.

All of them just watched as the jeep went further and further away from them, as Charon scanned each and every one of the new recruits. Until she saw the two person that previously froze upon seeing her.

"Well. That, I get. But you? Guess the world's just full of surprises." She pointed at Handong and raised her eyebrow at Gahyeon. Her remark got everyone on their toes, all head turned towards Gahyeon and Handong. Gahyeon closed her eyes and sighed at this cursed encounter.

"Dongie, Gahyeonnie. You know her?" Dami asked the two.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Sergeant Chou Tzuyu. Callsign Charon. Good to finally meet the legends of Verdun, Chechnya, and the infamous Hydra, SNSD. So, you must be the youngblood, Handong-jiejie (endearing term for older sister in Mandarin)." She smiled at Handong. 

"Fuck me!" Handong and Gahyeon hissed under their breath.


	53. Am I Evil?

Handong turned grim and somehow all the Dreamcatcher unconsciously took a defensive stance. For starter, they all knew about the feud between the sisters. And to think that the sister that was so hell-bent on killing Handong is going to be one of their instructor. Tzuyu, realized the changes on the Dreamcatcher just gave a short laugh.

"Guess jiejie told you about me. Well, I'm not the one that will put personal matters above duty. So, we'll talk about this over a couple of beers later, m'kay?" Tzuyu shook her head and took her place in front of them.

"Alright. This is CQC training. The objective is quite straightforward; to hone your skills in close quarter combat. How well you're using your limbs, and how well you're handling bladed weapons. From knife to sword. 

Well, from your files I can see each and every one of you have their own weapon of choice; but I guess you do realize there will be moment where you don't have your favorite toys in your hand. So, versatility in handling every hand-held weapons could save your lives. 

There's a saying for this and I believe it has and will be engraved inside you by the end of this boot camp; Jack of all trades; master of none, but better than the master of one. Live by these words, and hell is just our playground." Tzuyu ended her briefing with a handclap.

"So, Lesson 1; hand to hand combat. Pair up. And try to take down your opponent within five moves. And please, don't spar to the point of killing one another. That will be extra paperwork for me." Tzuyu sighed as she watched them pairing up and began to take down each other.

"Err, Sergeant. How many times do we have to do this?" JiU asked her.

"Until I say stop." Tzuyu smiled at her. JiU just rolled her eyes and proceeded with Yoona.

But at one side, a pair took the practice way to seriously.

"Take down, retard! What the fuck's wrong with you?!" Rena coughed as she tried to get back up on her feet. Miru just grinned, apparently quite satisfied by her full power punch at Rena's gut.

"Well, time to see who's stronger; Shirobara or Gekikara." Miru chuckled, arms folded.

"It's me, not Geki, you moron! And she said she ain't got no beef with you!" Rena spat to the ground, furious at Miru.

"Didn't know Gekikara is a fucking chicken, letting Hime-chan getting socked in her stead." Miru laughed, taunting at Rena. 

The rest of them stopped at what they were doing. For 21, SNSD, and Wolfpack, they knew for a fact that Miru and Gekikara are two people that should never, never be put together. Their idiotic rivalry always ended up having collateral damages. And because of Tzuyu's appearance, they forgot to separate the two idiots. 

"Cut it out will ya? Zaachan, get her away from Rena." Jurina asked Kizaki to help her separate the two away. Kizaki nodded and followed behind her.

"Aww.... What a killjoy. Well, what can I expect from a washed out operative." Miru tried to tick Rena. And that's all it took for Gekikara to appear.

Rena's eyes suddenly turned yellow, her expression full of menace. She started to gave eerie laugh, indicating Gekikara has took the stage.

"Uh-oh...." Sunny gasped. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Gekikara... Don't get baited with that childish taunt." Jurina tried to bring her back to her sense.

Too late.

Gekikara flickered in front of Miru and did a palm strike square to her chest. Every inch of air was forced out of Miru's lungs, the strike cracked all of her lower ribs. The palm strike was so strong it reverbed the air around them and sending Miru flying backward for quite a distance.

Tzuyu whistled in awe as she witnessed the display of raw power. All the other looked at her, hoping for her to stop this before it getting any worse. 

"Sarge! Put a cork in this! Please!" Anna begged Tzuyu.

"Wha? Oh, no thanks. Let them have their fun." Tzuyu waved her begging away.

"Great.... She's in with them. Fucking greenhorn." Taeyeon rolled her eyes at Tzuyu and hissed. 

Tzuyu did listened to her but replied with a chuckle, which boiled Taeyeon's blood up. It seemed like up to a certain point she did know about the chemistry and compatibilities between individual but she chose to ignore it.

As they realized griping towards their superior is not going to produce any positive outcome, all of them tried to stop Gekikara and Miru from killing each other. Until Gahyeon stopped them all.

"Stop, all of you!" Gahyeon stood in their path. 

She eyed Tzuyu intently, enough to say she had killed Tzuyu in hundreds of different ways in her head. The battle of Miru and Gekikara has escalated to the point they were about to unleash their full powers. When the two of them got serious, it is going to be like stopping The Hulk from his rampage.

"Yah! Get out of the way, shrimp!" Hyoyeon tried to push her but she body checked her, causing Hyoyeon to stumble down.

"Fuck is your problem?!" Yoona raised her fist, about to hit Gahyeon. But she was stopped by Calintz.

"If what you were thinking is true, this Tzuyu is a sadistic bitch." He said towards Gahyeon and glared at Tzuyu. Tzuyu stopped her grinning, her face turned serious.

The rest of them were confused by what Calintz said towards her.

"What do you mean? She intentionally pitted those two together?!" Dara shouted. All heads turned towards Tzuyu.

"This was never about sparring, was it? You knew in term of brute strength, Miru and Gekikara are at the top in the history of the Shadow Corps. You made them go berserk and wanted us to subdue them." Calintz growled at her. Electric started to crackle all over his body. He was enraged by her action.

"Right-o! As expected from The Great Thunder God; Raijin! That will be your training; stopping them. Those two brutes always fight with their hearts, not with their brains. And from what I read? Their hearts are the blackest, the darkest, and the most hollow I've ever came across." Tzuyu clapped her hands, applauding, or rather mocking the slow-wittedness of the leader of Wolfpack. An evil grin formed across her face.

"I observed your battles in Russia. 224,148 people lost their lives; both sides, non-combatants included. If I was to lead the retaliation, I would easily conquered the country in a four hours with that amount of combat strength. Yet, how did it end? All of you created a massacre, fighting and killing with the hatred in your hearts, neglecting efficiency and surgical strikes. 

You forgot the No.1 rule of Shadow Operatives; Darkness is power. Concealing ourselves in the dark, from the eyes of the world is our only source of greatness. But you broke the first rule, fucking up all the others as you went on rampage; carrying your blindsided version of justice upon the poor innocents.

Shadow Corps keeps track of all their retired operatives, you see. All of you were marked 'Retired, Extremely Dangerous'. You thought you were better than human when you are essentially homo sapiens, and we were right. 

You think we didn't know about the families you'd destroyed and annihilated? Just because they rubbed you off the wrong way? What justifies you to impose playing God upon them?! Just because you are a little bit better than them, you deemed them lower than you; the scum of the universe?

If not because of YOUR FAMILY was the one who founded this organization, all of you would be locked away for life in The Inferno. So before you fucking glare at me with that fucking condescending devilish eyes of yours, take a fucking look at each and everyone of you. Because in our eyes, YOU are the FUCKING EVIL that we were trying so hard to erase all this time." Tzuyu roared at all of them. All of them were stunned by what they heard.

"So here is the real objective. Do whatever it takes to take down those two fuckheads. I don't care how, even if you have to resort to killing them. I know what those two can do. Mind you this fucking base is deep in the fucking ocean and there's a limit on how much it can take. If I see a sprinkle of sea water anywhere in this zone, I will fail all of you and throw all of your fucking sorry ass in the fucking Inferno." Tzuyu gave her command with a smile and gentle voice.

JiU looked at their objective. She gulped down hard. How the hell are they going to stop them, the ones that was hailed as the strongest in the history of Shadow Corps for their brute strengths? This objective is obviously the Shadow Corps' way to punish them for all their deeds.

Not only that, who would have thought they were deemed as a target of execution by Shadow Corps? She thought they were their ally! And she thought they were the good guys.

Maybe The Seers were onto something about them. But all of the heavy stuff need to put on hold, something more pressing need to be taken care of first. If she knew any better, The Inferno must be the Shadow Corps' prison that Kizaki had told her before.

And by his story, she would rather die by Miru's and Gekikara's hands than tortured for as long as she lives in that place. And she had been tortured enough by everyone. There's no way she would ended her life akin to a scum. 

"STOP!" JiU roared at the two, unleashing her true power. The version of herself which appeared in Yoohyeon's dream before; lightning blue armor cladded her body, six wings emerged from her back. Instead of a lance, she has summoned a blood red halberd and a black pavise shield bearing dream catcher heraldry which glowed deep red.

Her mind is in chaos, and she didn't care to sort any of it out. All she care is to survive, and to prove to anyone, everyone in Shadow Corps that her family is not what they thought they were. They were the wronged, the accused, and the exiled. They had fought and sacrificed for the greater good. How dare they speak of them like they were the plague that destroyed the balance of peace?

JiU eyes turned black, her iris glowed hot purple. She took a foot forward and flew away, leaving the rest behind them.

"Unnie! Wait!" Dami screamed at her. All of them were shocked at JiU's transformation.

"Wow.... Beautiful. Well, junior got the idea right. Oh, right. Time limit. You got four hours from.....now! Ciao!" Tzuyu gave their time limit for the objective and skipped away, leaving them all stunned.

"Fucking cocksucker! Fuck you!" Irene cursed at Tzuyu, giving her a middle finger.

"Calintz..." Nana looked at him, looking for answers for their situation.

"Never thought we had been branded that way.... I thought they were our ally." Calintz sighed, Tzuyu's words obviously had struck him hard.

"Are The Seers right? Were they right after all? We were the one who disrupt the world as it is?" Seulgi fell on her knees, face void of any hope.

"That is something to ponder later. If we survive this." Jessica pulled Seulgi back up to her feet, giving her a faint smile to encourage her. Suddenly behind her a black smoke started to seep through them. Nana has enshrouded herself with her cloak, her scythe in her hand.

"I'm following JiU's lead. No way that bitch can talk shit about us and be on her merry fucking way. We bled for this world, we became the Devil's right hand for the sake of peace. Maybe Illyasvil thought he could offer a redemption for us, for our actions he that had condemned. I'm glad the Shadow aren't coming after us. And I'm taking on that offer." She pulled up her hood and walked through and took her place in front of them.

Nana was right. They were condemned by the the very same organization that they had devoted their entire life to. And the leader offered them a chance of redemption. To correct their ways without any repercussion from their past sins.

"All in?" Nana turned her head and grinning at them, issuing them a challenge.

"I'm a fellow Leviathan. Someone ought to put that fucking bitch in her rightful place. Being a Leviathan does not means you can disrespect legends." Park Bom spoke with a guttural growl, her eyes turned bright green and the earth gathered on her body, forming emerald full body plated armor.

"Seconded." Yoona gave a crooked smile, pulling a talisman out of one of her cargo pant's pocket. The talisman glowed and releasing titanium alloy threads that wrapped her limbs and body.

"Try to keep up and live up to your name, Ares." Yuri nudged Minzy, which she replied with a laugh. All of them cladded themselves with their own armors, ready to go 

"On your mark, Nero." Calintz said, putting on his helmet.

"Good. Phantasmargoric Dimension; Dante's Inferno......"


	54. Devil's Promises

"INCOMING!!" Sunny screamed as she saw Gekikara rushed towards her and Yoohyeon. She pulled Yoohyeon aside, barely missed Gekikara. 

They decided to separate the two titans as it would be impossible to stop them if the two decided to teaming up. So they split up into two teams, mixing themselves up to balance the differences. JiU, SuA and Gahyeon were facing Miru, while Yoohyeon, Dami, Handong, and Siyeon attempted to take down Gekikara. And thanks to Nana Phantasmargoric Dimension, they don't have to worry about their surrounding. Though this time the place seemed a little bit better than what they saw when she unleashed it back in Russia.

But Gekikara is proven to be living up to her reputation. In just under 10 minutes, she decapitated all but Yoohyeon and Sunny. All thanks to both of their agilities. Gekikara might have the strength, but agility? Not so much.

Sunny dropkicked Gekikara as hard as she could, but she unbudged. She turned her head, giving a demonic grin at Sunny. Yoohyeon produced an axe and swung it as hard as she could, aiming for her head. Instead, Gekikara stopped the swing with her teeth, biting the edge of the axe. With a grunt, she destroyed the edge as if she was biting off a cracker.

Yoohyeon was stunned by the display of power that she couldn't see Gekikara's fist heading to her face. Thankfully Sunny was a bit faster, she managed to stop the fist by entangling her chains around Gekikara's arm and waist.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot! Blast her away!" Sunny screamed, giving every ounce of her energy to hold Gekikara off.

Yoohyeon snapped out and with a whip of her hand, she pulled out a broadsword and drove it straight into Gekikara's chest. Gekikara gasped as the pain surged into her brain, she fell to her knees. Thinking all of this is finally over, Yoohyeon breathed in the air of relief.

"Cut her head off! It's not over, goddamnit!" Sunny shouted, her hands still holding fast the chains that binded Gekikara.

Too late.

Seeing Yoohyeon letting her guard down, she rushed inwards and sunk her teeth at Yoohyeon's throat. Her bite crushed Yoohyeon's windpipe. Yoohyeon hurled blood out of her mouth and with a tug, Gekikara ripped her throat off. Yoohyeon fell on the ground with a thud, her blood showered Gekikara and herself. The light slowly escaped Yoohyeon's eyes, and the last thing she heard was Sunny screaming her name.

-

Yoohyeon woke up in the sea of flowers. This made her confused. Did the base have this instalment?

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to drop by?" She heard a voice behind her. As she laid eyes on the source of the voice, she froze with fear.

"Nemesis...." Yoohyeon hissed. She sprung backwards, taking her stance. Nemesis just chuckled and shook her head. Her action made Yoohyeon frowned.

"Relax. I'm chained. Couldn't do anything." Nemesis grinned as she lifted her arms, and out of thin air countless of iron chains appeared wrapping her bodies and they looked like they were hooked into her flesh. At the sight of it, Yoohyeon dropped her guard.

"I thought you were dead. I killed you." Yoohyeon asked.

"Dead? Dream on! Did that tranny told you that? I was never dead. Rather, subdued." Nemesis answered with a manic laughter.

"Here's the thing that even that motherfucker didn't know; we didn't die. When you 'killed' us, you were just gaining back your mental faculty. But the source of your power came from us; your 'demons', as he called it." Nemesis glared at Yoohyeon, rattling her chains. Yoohyeon unconsciously took a step back out of fear.

"But why-"

"Why he didn't tell you? Because he has no fucking idea! None of them were! Not even that Rena that was said to be coexisting with her alter ego; Gekikara. We just fucking watched from your eyes while you cocksuckers suck our power dry. Talk about equality." Nemesis chided, her voice full of malice.

"The only reason you are conversing with me right now is because I allowed you to. Wanna know why Gekikara is so damn powerful? Because Rena allowed her to grow alongside her. The other are just lucky their 'demons' are just that fucking powerful!" Nemesis added.

"You said you allowed me to be here. Why?" Yoohyeon asked.

"Because I couldn't stand to see you being trampled on, vulnerable all the time. You could be like Gekikara; fuck, even stronger than anyone in this world. You were only just tapping the tip of the iceberg. You could be God!" Nemesis laughed.

"Yeah, yet you're chained here while getting your power sucked dry by me. Sorry, but I have to be with them. Get me out of here." Yoohyeon brushed her off, looking around her for a way out.

"Yoohyeon ah. Remember back when we were rolling together? We were undefeated. Even JiU and her gang couldn't even dreamt on beating us. But look at you now. Reduced to a pile of obedient shit." Nemesis tried to bait her.

"I know you're trying to bait me off, to let you out of that chains. Sorry, but no. You wreaked enough havoc. And the world has enough on its plate. Let me out of here." Yoohyeon snided.

"Okay. If you said so. You're fucked, and don't come crying to me later when Gekikara shove you head so hard it comes out of your ass." Nemesis grinned.

-

Yoohyeon gasped violently, desperately tried to fill her lungs with air. She was back again. She staggered as she tried to get back up again, her eyes darting left and right trying to assess her situation. To her horror, the only ones left fighting are her, Sunny, Joy, Nana, and JiU. But their condition are far worst than their opponents. 

Gekikara and Miru, although covered in their own bloods still exerting dominance air above them. Joy lost her lower right arm, her face were drenched with blood. JiU's armor were in pieces, her halberd chipped. Sunny and Nana were in the worst condition of them all. 

Half of Sunny's face were ripped apart right to the bone, the flesh hanging loosely by the skin left at her lower jaw. Nana replaced all her lost limbs with the black smoke of hers. She looked further and saw the rest of them scattered, which she presumed either at their death doors or flatlined.

She dragged her feet towards them, silently hoping the two monsters wouldn't hear her coming. Her wounds is still closing up, and to be attacked while regenerating would invite more trouble.

JiU, realizing Yoohyeon had revived rushed in towards Gekikara and Miru to avert their attentions from Yoohyeon. She swung her halberd with the power she could muster but it was futile. Miru dashed backward, avoiding the arc of her swing, while Gekikara dodged by lowering herself.

Gekikara saw the opening and gave a low spinning heel kick, hitting JiU's side. JiU winced as the pain surged but took this as an opportunity to lock Gekikara down. She let go of her halberd and grabbed firmly on Gekikara's leg. Using the momentum built from her hit, she spinned Gekikara and slammed her against Miru.

The opening created by JiU didn't go unpassed. Yoohyeon created a spear and threw it towards JiU. Joy rushed in and grabbed the spear midair, impaling the two together. Sunny whipped her chains, binding the two and Nana dealt the finishing blow; decapitating their heads with her scythe.

All of it happens in the blink of eye, and Miru and Gekikara's bodies dropped to the ground with a thud, still impaled together by the spear. Their heads tumbled on the ground, shocked expression froze on their faces. Yoohyeon gave a deep sigh; it's over.

Finally, it's over.

But Nana and Sunny still maintaining their defensive positions. The same with JiU and Joy.

"It's over right?" Yoohyeon asked them as she went close to them.

But, it's not.

Defying logic, the two headless bodies stood back up, pulling out the spear and snapping off the chains that binded them together. Slowly their head reformed; from bones to flesh to skin. The severed heads turned to dust as the new heads grew into completion.

"Remember me to fuck Tzuyu up when this is all over." Sunny tore the flesh off her jaw as the new one started to take place, her eyes locked onto Gekikara and Miru.

"After me. I'm gonna make her regret being born into this world." Nana hissed as she raised her hand. The ground broke and the lava slowly crept onto her body, forming the same armor that she summoned back in Russia. Her face distorted and two large horns emerged from her forehead.

"Don't change the scenery." Sunny grinned as she saw Nana's full form.

"That's only for aesthetic purpose. I had it right till here with this two." Nana replied with a guttural voice.

"Think you could take them on?" JiU asked her.

"Separately? Maybe. Both? If lucky." Nana replied, her broadsword slowly formed in her hand.

"That not reassuring at all, unnie." Joy sighed.

"That should tell you how much of a monster they are. All their lives they had survived with only their brute strength. I might have won against Gekikara before, but at a great cost. Now there are two of them." Nana explained.

"If only they can use their strengths while in control of their consciousness...." JiU sighed.

"Welcome to Purgatory, kiddo. This is what we do." Sunny chuckled as she whipped out a set of chains.

"On me." Sunny rushed forward. The rest of them followed behind her, restarting their fight again.

But this time wasn't any different than before. Gekikara and Miru's defenses grew tighter, openings grew scarce. Their attacks became more precise and accurate rather than rambunctious like before. Not only that, the power of their attacks appeared to have multiplied making each of their successful hit delivering a massive damage to their opponents.

This round has turned into a barbaric and one sided fight. The defender has no chance whatsoever to deal a counterattack. Nana was ripped into two with just a single kick by Miru, JiU was punched through her body, her heart crushed by Gekikara with her hand. Sunny was lucky since Yoohyeon came between her and Miru's lunge kick but was knocked unconscious by the aftershock of the kick. 

Yoohyeon's diaphragm tore apart by the kick, collapsing her lungs. Due to the force of the kick, her stomach ruptured, her spine snapped. She couldn't move even a finger. The pain was so unbearable tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I told you. Now look at you. Thanks to you we're both gonna die, dumbass...."

"Shut....up...." Yoohyeon croaked. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"I'll make you a deal. Let me go, and when the dust settles, we'll talk." 

"N...n...no...." Yoohyeon declined. The sound of the footsteps grew louder. Then she saw Gekikara's hot green eyes. She grabbed hold of Yoohyeon's neck and hoisted her on eye level. She started to grin, eyeing Yoohyeon like a hungry lion.

"Come on! We're gonna die for real! You think we're immortal?! Let me out! Just enough to get us out from this fucking shit! Yoohyeon!" 

"You're.... gonna hurt... JiU unnie.... again..." Yoohyeon tears started to fall uncontrollably.

"Yoohyeon!! I promise! With my whole being! Just until we're out of this mess. No monkey business! Please, Yoohyeon ah! I beg you! If you die, I'll die too! Please!"

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" Gekikara growled at Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon was lost. At one hand, the evil her offering a salvation for her situation with a hollow promise that when everything is over, she will have her body back. At the other hand, Gekikara literally holding her life in her hand, and from the look of it so ready to crush it into smithereens.

"Doesn't matter." Gekikara grinned as she tightened her grip on Yoohyeon's neck. Yoohyeon started to choke for air, her eyes bulging.

"Yoohyeon! Please! I beg of you! Please!!"

With what left of her, Yoohyeon made up her mind. She thought to herself, how could at the edge of life people listened to the Devil's promises. Now she realized the reason why.

The Devil is quite a charmer.

"Y.... y... Yes...." Yoohyeon gasped as her vision grew darker. 

A snap can be heard, indicating her neck has been broken. Yoohyeon turned limp in Gekikara's hand. But Gekikara seemed like she was not satisfied with only that. She wanted more. She continued adding the pressure on her grip, apparently trying to severe Yoohyeon's head by gripping.

Suddenly something glinted in front of Gekikara. Yoohyeon's body fell to the ground, and along with it Gekikara's hand. She was baffled, wondering what just happened. Blood sprayed from her arm, showering herself and Yoohyeon.

"Heh, I thought Eins was the sadistic motherfucker for being a necrophiliac. But you, you took the trophy." Yoohyeon laughed as she stood up.

Surprised, Gekikara dashed backward to Miru's side. Her hand started to grow back. Now, the two of them have puzzled look over their faces.

"Pity... Now that I look at both of you, you two are so hot. Too bad, you're crazy as fuck. Well, typical stereotype. Beauty equals to batshit crazy." Yoohyeon grinned, her left eyes slowly turned yellow.

Without a word, the two of them ran in to start their attacks. Yoohyeon raised her eyebrow, and suddenly the two of them stumbled down. As they tried to get back up, they failed. As if they were being held down by something massive. They both tried again but the more they tried, the more they felt like the thing that held them down added it weight. Ground surrounded them started to crack into a small crater, but it didn't stop them to raise their head and gave Yoohyeon a glare.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Someone need to teach these dogs some manners!" Yoohyeon raised her hand and dropped it down. 

With it something crashed onto Miru and Gekikara, crushing them flat on the ground. Blood came gushing out like a torrent from their mouths, noses, and ears. But they were still alive; bloodshot eyes threathening Yoohyeon. But Yoohyeon replied with a smirk.

"You two are truly the strongest. That would flatten anybody into a pancake. But I just need to knock you out. Yoohyeon would be sad to see you two dead." Yoohyeon chuckled.

Out of nowhere, hundreds of blades appeared above Miru and Gekikara, hovering them.

"Good night. Don't let the bedbugs bite you." Yoohyeon winked. 

The blades rained down on them, stabbing them from head to toe. The two stayed motionless. They were finally knocked out. With that, Nana's dimension broke into pieces, bringing them all back into the real dimension. Suddenly she heard someone clapping.

"Bravo! Well, not the best result. But with a little training, you guys can do better!" Tzuyu applauded.

A blade flew at lightspeed towards Tzuyu, piercing her forehead through. Tzuyu fell to her knees, her head hung low.

"Nobody hurts Yoohyeon. Nobody. Well, all is well I guess. Time to let the idiot have her body again..." Yoohyeon spat at Tzuyu as she walked pass her to check on the others.

"Not bad.... Didn't see that coming...." Tzuyu stood back up again, her face full of menace as she glared at Yoohyeon. The blade still stuck on her forehead.

"Huh, guess the world is full of surprises, eh?" Yoohyeon gave an evil grin to Tzuyu.

She pulled the blade out of her head and threw it back at Yoohyeon. The blade turned into sand in front of Yoohyeon. Tzuyu wiped the blood on her face and checked her watches.

"3 hours and 12 minutes. Well, not a bad timing considering you guys were facing those two idiots. Though I could barely gave you a passing mark since you're the only one that was still standing. But meh, first day. Who cares?" Tzuyu shrugged and started to walk away.

"Oh, one more thing. Today supposed to be you guys training with me the whole day. But since this... I'll let you off early. Try to get everyone back in one piece for Miss Choi's class tomorrow, okay? Or she's gonna bite my head off if only you were to attend her class." Tzuyu gave her last order before leaving them.

"Fucking bitch!" Yoohyeon gave her a middle finger and cursed her off.

"There. Thank me! Now, go check on the others."

"Just like that?" Yoohyeon asked.

"Yep. I told you; I promise to give back your body once I knocked them out. I'm making true of my word. Now go check on the others! Not all of them were built like you. Some of them might be hanging on to their dear lives. Now, go!"

Yoohyeon hurried off to see all the others. As much as she hated it, but she was still alive thanks to Nemesis. And luckily, each and every one of them were still alive as their regenerative abilities started to do their magics. Even the SNSD. And she started to wander if SNSD have the same abilities as they were.

As she pulled all the blades from Miru and Gekikara's back, one thing came to her mind.

Did she made a deal with the Angel, or the Devil?


	55. High School All Over Again

"So you threw a blade at that bitch's face?" Gahyeon gasped after hearing Yoohyeon's story. Yoohyeon nodded, her face full with pride.

"You should've slit her throat open. That would teach the bitch a lesson!" Seohyun huffed out in anger.

"Leviathan or not, she shouldn't had done that. Even back then all of Shadows knew not to put these two idiots together." Taeyeon pushed Miru and Rena's head back.

"Sorry...." They both apologized in unison. All of them made the two to prostrate in front of them. Jurina made a full lecture on self-control while the other patching each other up.

"Next class with her I'mma crucify her! Ack! Aish! Be gentle, will ya?!" Irene raised her hand, about to hit Wendy who tried to make a temporary sling for her broken hand.

"You wanna hit your medic?! Let see how your bone will heal without this!" Wendy stopped making the sling and started to walk away.

"Ahh!! Wendy! Sorry! Come back! Unnie still need that sling!" Irene apologized quickly to Wendy.

"But really, you two. Why you two always have to butt your heads together whenever we left you two alone?" Calintz chuckled as he ruffled their hairs.

"Sorry..." Miru and Rena apologized again.

"Damn right you are! Look at this pretty face! If not because of our regenerative abilities, these would be fucking permanent!" Sooyoung pointed to her bandaged face.

"There's always plastic surgeries...." Miru tried to pull a joke. Rena tried her hardest not to laugh at it.

"Yah! Fuck you! This is au naturel!" Sooyoung retorted.

"Alright... Alright... Let's put a cork in this. All that matter is that we're all alive. Let's finish up and get some rest. Tomorrow we got Tactics and Strategy class at 0800." Park Bom announced to all of them.

"Yeah... I'm really exhausted, and all these disinfectants started to make me dizzy..." Dara massaged her temple to curb her dizziness.

"But Minzy, how come your body healed so fast? I thought Miru ripped you into two." Yoona asked her.

"Ah, that. I did a little tweak on this body. This body can regenerate itself four time faster than yours. Though I couldn't use my ability anymore." Minzy explained to them.

"That's our mad scientist for ya. While you here, try to develop something for us too, will ya? Maybe something that gonna make us faster, stronger, or something." Hyoyeon quipped.

"I think that fall under human experimentation. I broke the taboo when making this body. I don't think i have the gut to do anything that sort anymore..." Minzy gave an awkward chuckle. 

"But I could help SuA to improve her regen shot, if she wanted to." Minzy grinned.

"Really?! I'm working with you?" SuA face brightened as she heard it.

"Yeah. You did an outstanding job isolating the regenerative factors from the regen pod's solution while making it portable in ready-to-use form. Even with the help of Annin and Calintz, we only came as far as that bulky thing. But you figured it out on your own." Minzy praised her, making SuA blushed like mad.

"But that's for another day. Come on. We got 14 hours left to rest before the next class starts. Let's make that counts." Anna concluded their conversation, ushering all of them to retreat to their own quarters.

-

All of them gathered in a lecture hall, waiting for the instructor to arrive. The rest they had thankfully had healed most of their injuries, though most of them still covered in bandages. The lecture hall started to reek with medication and disinfectant smell.

"Omo! That is strong! Yah, Tzuyu really put all of you through the grinder, huh?" The instructor covered her nose as she entered the lecture hall. All of them just gave a sheepish smile at her comment.

"Morning y'all! I hope you're all okay, despite all the bandages and bruises. Worry not, this session is indoor session. So no physical activities involved. Though I hope all of you can keep your eyes awake through the class." The instructor told them with a smile.

"Let's start with an ice breaking, shall we? I'm gonna introduce myself, then you guys. I'm Instructor Choi Jinri, you can call me Miss Choi. As you can see, I'm a Leviathan though my specialty lies in making battle plans and strategies. And I guess this class is self explanatory; you will learn about battle plans and formations, along with reading the situations in the field. There will be examination, of course and that will be announce later. So, starting from the scarlet haired lady over there. State your name, team, and designation." Jinri pointed at JiU.

All of them introduced themselves to her, including the veterans. One would wonder why the vets have to introduce themselves when they were so famous, or maybe this Jinri is just a new addition to the Shadow Corps and Leviathan unit.

As someone who never went through proper education environment, the youngbloods have a tough time to keep their concentrations on the lecture. Though the seniors were diligent in taking notes. Gahyeon and Yeri were already snoring in the class, while the other fought the drowsiness with all their mights.

"Hmph... These two kids..." Jinri chuckled as she came towards Gahyeon and Yeri. Their teammates tried to wake them up, only to be replied with grunts and swatting of their hands. Jinri took a deep breath and hold it in for a bit.

"FIRE! THERE'S FIRE EVERYWHERE! HELP!" Jinri shrieked, her voice booming around the lecture hall. Her voice almost ruptured all of their eardrums, making Yeri jumped at ready.

"FIRE! FIRE! WHERE?! EXTINGUISHER! WHERE THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER?!" Yeri jumped over her seat, running here and there looking for the fire extinguisher, though Gahyeon keep on snoring.

"Miss Choi... Wow... Well, there's only one thing to wake up this kid." Seulgi walked towards Gahyeon, offering her help while picking her ear with her finger; the aftereffect of Jinri booming voice.

"Gahyeon ah, Food's here." Seulgi spoke calmly. And just like that Gahyeon went on full alert, her eyes darting left and right. Jinri laughed so hard at what she saw, her tears started to fall.

"Where? Where?!" Gahyeon scanned all over the hall for food.

"Where's the fire? Is there any fire at all? Am I being duped or something?" Yeri huffed after searching so hard for the fire extinguisher.

"Yah! You two! How dare you snored in my class?! If you going to sleep through, have some decency to hide it!" Jinri gently hit their heads with her clipboard. Yeri and Gahyeon just grinned, timid by their rashful behavior. 

"See that boards over there? Write down "I will not sleep in Miss Choi class again" two hundred times. Each of you take a board." Jinri pointed at the whiteboards.

"You're kidding, right Miss Choi?" Yeri couldn't believe her ears.

"Either that or you make the Superman pose on that floor until the class ends. Your call." Jinri smiled at them. From behind them they could hear muffled laughters. Yeri rolled her eyes, grunting under her breath as she and Gahyeon walked towards the boards, starting their punishments.

"So cute! How old are they?" Jinri asked Seulgi.

"Early twenties. Both of them are the same age." Seulgi answered as she taking her seat again.

"Ah, the rebellious period. Well, make sure you don't join them. Shall we continue our lecture?" Jinri asked them, which they all replied with a nod.

"Miss Choi. What if the board get filled up before we finish 200?" Gahyeon asked her.

"Well, what do you think? Space management, my dear. Space management..." Jinri chuckled as she proceed her class.

"What a disgrace! The Great Yeri has to do this juvenile punishment!" Yeri muttered grudgingly under her breath as she wrote on the whiteboard.

"Maybe if The Great Yeri didn't snore in Miss Choi's class, she wouldn't be up here writing that on the whiteboard~~" Jinri suddenly spoke. It took Yeri by surprise. She heard it!

"Yah! Stupid maknae! Just write the damn thing in silence, will you?! Aish!" Irene threw her pen at Yeri out of annoyance. Yeri yelped as she dodged the pen, writing her punishment in silence afterward.

"Irene, that's rude..." Jinri scolded her. Irene brushed back her hair, still fuming at Yeri.

"Well. Enough distraction. Let's get back on track." Jinri then continued her class for real.

-

"Ugh.... I can't take it anymore...." Jessica bumped her head on the table.

"Yah, Sica! Stop that, will you?" Yoona hit her arm for her to stop.

"I forgot that this boot camp not only killed you in a literal way, but also make you brain dead! Stupid Sun Tzu!" Jessica continued to bump her head on the table.

They had spent three months in the boot camp. They could hold themselves up against endurance and CQB classes, but when it came to theory classes that where their weaknesses are shown. The intelligence gathering and strategy classes really made them groaned in exasperation.

"I thought you guys took these class already. What so hard about it?" Joy asked them.

"There's a different in learning for life and learning to pass the exam, you know? Besides, you don't see people using calculus and trigonometry in daily life. When did you see people solving algebraic equations to buy tteokbokki?" Jessica blew her hair out of her face.

"Sica ah, calm down. Not all of Sun Tzu's Art of War will come out in the exam, you know?" Calintz tried to calm her down.

"Easy for you to say! You have eidetic memory! All you need is to read a book once and you will remember all of its contents for eternity!" Seohyun retorted, her hair frizzled from all of her scratching out of frustration.

"Hey! I forget something too!" Calintz claimed.

"Oh really? What did I wear on our first date?" Sunny asked him.

"White oversized tee with denim shorts and white checkered high top sneakers." Calintz replied without looking at Sunny, writing notes. All eyes fixed on him, which made him startled as he looked up.

"What?" He asked casually.

"You dated Sunny unnie before?!" Dami asked Calintz, her face full of astonishment.

"Not the point, but see? That was ages ago! Even I couldn't remember what I ate yesterday!" Sunny cut Dami off, making her point.

"Beef burritos and a glass of coke. You said the tortilla was a bit stale, so you switched with Yuri's jjajangmyeon." Calintz replied, continuing making his notes.

"Appa, how many of these women here had you dated before; minus Mama, Jurina unnie, and Nana unnie?" JiU asked him.

"Appa?! Wait, I thought you're seedless!" Taeyeon gasped after hearing the fact.

"Long story, but basically JiU is Minzy and Calintz's daughter. But, Sica made a fine point. You got eidetic memory, so these things would be a breeze for you!" Park Bom pointed out. Calintz put down his pen and look at them.

"So, you don't want the notes I made for all of you here?" He lazily waved his hand on the stack of notes he made. All of them froze at his question.

"Aish... Oppa, we're just joking! Don't be mad!" Taeyeon playfully hit Calintz's arm, hoping to appeal to him for the notes.

"What oppa, noona yah? Hahaha!!" Calintz laughed at Taeyeon.

"Oppa, come on! We're just fooling around with you. So, these notes here. You made it for us?" Park Bom made her aegyo.

"Oh, so now everyone call me Oppa over the notes? What a bunch of foxes! Yeah, I made them for all of you. I know the subjects are confusing and there's a lot to take in. So, these are the condensed form of everything; only the main points listed. Easier to understand and remember. Here, copy them out and distribute it to everyone." Calintz gave the notes to Taeyeon.

"Really?! Aww... Thanks, dongsaeng ah! You're the best brother we ever have!" Taeyeon ruffled his hair.

"Okay, okay.... Just make sure everyone gets a copy, okay? I'mma go out for a while. Happy studying, guys." Calintz stood up and walked out of the study area.

"Wait, where you going, appa?" JiU asked him.

"A smoke then drop by the command center. Kept wondering why the tribunal took too long to be held." Calintz waved his hand at them.

"Okay. 50 bucks for the notes!" Taeyeon shouted at them.

"Yah! You little weasel! Why should we pay for that?! He made it for us!" CL shouted back.

"He gave it to me. So it's mine. 50 bucks a pop if you want to pass the exam with flying colors!" Taeyeon started to make a run with the notes.

"Yah! Catch that little runt! That notes are more worthy than gold!" Seohyun started to run after her.

"Why?" Dami frowned as she saw Seohyun ran after Taeyeon.

"Catch her! Our grades depend on that notes! Yah, Red Velvet and Dreamcatcher! You want to pass the exam, that notes are your tickets!" Dara started to run after them. With her, all the seniors. The chase for Taeyeon began.

"Dami ah! Help me! I'll give you a copy for free if you do!" Taeyeon shouted at Dami, requesting her assistance.

"Don't you dare involving the juniors in your deception, you midget!" Sooyoung screamed at her.

"Dami, your hero is calling for your assistance." Handong chuckled as she watched the chase.

"Oh, no thanks. That looked serious. I don't wanna get in between them." Dami shook her head. The chase in the background started to get heated with screaming and throwing names.

"Daaaaamiiiiii!!! Help meeeee!!!!" Taeyeon screamed for Dami.

-

Yua and Calintz walked in silence as they traveled through the white corridor. He had requested to meet with the commander himself for the tribunal. It's been three months since he presented The Seer's threat but no action was taken since and he wanted to know why. Rather than going through official channel, he requested a meeting with him by invoking his status as a family member.

Yua opened the door at the end of the corridor, displaying a Gothic style room. Across the Brobdingnagian desk sat a long, silver haired man with bush and coif beard. He might looked in his early thirties, but don't be fooled by his appearance. This man actually has lived for than a hundred years. All the years can be seen in his eyes as the they started to dull away their glints.

"Oto-chan, Calintz's here." Yua announced as they entered the room. He looked up, his eyes smiling. He rose from his seat, towering over them with his height. At 197cm and Calintz and Yua looked so small in front of him.

"Cal! Come here, give your Jiichan a hug!" He said in a deep voice, opening his arms wide. Calintz blushed as he slowly approached him, giving up to his request. With a single tug, he pulled Calintz up in the air, swinging him left and right. 

"Jiichan.... I'm not a kid anymore...." Calintz shyly said to him, scratching his nose in embarrassment.

"You will always be a kid to me. Same with your Papa. So, the whole team's here eh?" He grinned widely as he ruffled Calintz's hair. Calintz gave a quick nod.

"Are you fine? I see the years did nothing to you, Jiichan." Calintz asked him.

"Not on the outside. But inside? Can't you believe that I have hypertension now? You think you cannot get such diseases with this body!" Illyasvil laughed. He motioned Calintz to sit on the chair in front of him.

"Jiichan, you need to take care of yourself more. Take Baachan for a vacation." Calintz replied with a chuckle, making himself comfortable on the chair.

"Yeah, yeah, will do. So, what bring you here? Business or just because you missed your handsome grandpa?" Illyasvil grinned.

"Business. Though I wouldn't mind for a round of chess after the business concluded." Calintz smiled.

"Let's get down to it. So, what is it?" Illyasvi cleared his throat, getting into the business mode.

"The Seers. It's been three months since the issue had been brought, and you promised me a tribunal on this matter. Yet no such thing happens." Calintz cut to the chase.

"Yeah, on that matter. We still digging up on the connections, but for now it seemed..... preposterous." Illyasvil replied while twiddling with his fingers.

"Preposterous? Commander, the threat is apparent and the intels have been laid out. I believe you owed me an explanation for projecting such initial outcome." Calintz requested in a calm manner, but his eyes told Illyasvil otherwise. And he caught on Calintz's behaviour.

"You might looked calm, but your eyes proven otherwise. Tone down your rage, and then we will talk; as a grandfather and a grandson, rather than a superior to its subject." Illyasvil replied with a vicious glare.

Calintz took a couple of deep breaths and sighed. His eyes looked calmer now. With that, Illyasvil's glare.

"Jiichan.... Come on! What's so ridiculous about it? We have the first hand's account from t-"

"From someone who had been dead for more than 25 years. Which stated that she met with the so-called The Four Horsemen of Shadow. OUR Four Horsemen. Come now, Cal! We, the Wolfharts don't have any idea about our own histories beside the witch hunt, yet somehow she who doesn't has any ties with us suddenly had the full version of our family history. Elysian Field? Wake up, son! That's just a bedtime story!" Illyasvil slightly raised his voice, hoping to get his point across.

"It could be true! Legends were based on facts in some manners! Look at me! I am the living fact of that circumstances! How could you reject such thinking when your own blood; me defies the law of the world? My own existence?" Calintz replied in the same manner.

"You were different! I admit, albeit how strange your existence were doesn't means that it would apply to everything! If it was true, don't you think Eliza and Gregory had passed down the history to their descendants? Warning them that one day their so called evil brother, or if he ever existed, would rise up again?" Illyasvil countered.

"Alright. That might be one theory, but let me ask you a question. What did you know about your father; Gregory? Sure you were born way ahead of the event, but what did you know about him?" Calintz responded with a question. His question stumped Illyasvil.

"What are you talking about? What about my father?" Illyasvil frowned.

"You said he and his sister Eliza were the survivor of the witch hunt. Did he ever told you how it began or ended? Who involved or what happened to his parent? Did he ever?" Calintz continued.

He started to ponder upon the question. True enough, Gregory never told him anything about his grandparent. No records nor proof of existence that they were ever existed. Only their names; Leo and Cassandra. Yet somehow when Gregory passed away, he inherited Shadow Corps from him. 

He didn't tell him how it was founded, only the ideology and the legend of The Four Horsemen; the greatest warriors of the Shadow Corps. And the the lores of their greatness in stopping the great war over 200 years ago. Yet he didn't know who they fought against. Now that he sees it, the history of Shadow Corps and his family is shrouded in the shadow themselves.

But if he was to take Minzy's statement into account, that meant his grandfather; the founder of the Wolfharts is still alive at the said Elysian Field. But even he knew that such thing is illogical, not to mention just a figment of ancient fantasy.

"Jiichan, answer me. What did you father told you about his parent, or our own history?" Calintz asked again, which startled him as he snapped out of his thought.

"Nothing.... Absolutely nothing..." He clenched his fists.

"Only the tales of how great The Four Horsemen in the great war, right? It seemed like our family history started on his generation, but not his predecessor. What if what Minzy's said is true? That the great war was a civil war; our civil war? And instead of the two siblings, there was in fact three; the eldest of them, Claudius?" Calintz added, hoping for Illyasvil to change his mind on the matter.

"That asides, but look at the incidents and where it took place! It was so sporadic they didn't emerge any pattern. We can't overlook those solid facts. They didn't explain anything on the existence of the said party!" Illyasvil rebuted.

"Now that just deflecting the facts to suit your own view! Look through the chaos, Jiichan. No matter how chaotic it seems, a pattern would emerged. You taught me that. Are you starting to go senile, or must I reminded you what you've taught me before?" Calintz shot at him. Yua was shocked at his stepson's remark. Family or not, he has overstepped his boundary. Illyasvil's face started to get red from anger.

"Cal! What are you saying?! Apologize!" Yua yelped at Calintz.

"I have never forgotten my way, child. And don't you ever speak to me in that manner again. You might be my grandson, but never forget. There's a reason why I am the Commander of the Shadow Corps while you are a mere Major." Illyasvil warned him, his eyes started to turn bright red.

"I'm not trying to tick you off. Just begging you to open up your horizon a bit further. Jiichan, you know me. I can't lie and what would I achieve by fabricating such thing? Just, please. Monitor them and start a taskforce for this. Isn't it what we always do; eliminating the threat before it even started?" Calintz begged him. 

"Cal, you're well known for being ruthless and borderline psychopathic when it comes to protecting the one you love. I know about your history with this woman, and after what happened to Tomo, I'm not gonna make a move without a precise and solid evidence that this organisation is ever existed." Illyasvil reasoned his decision to him.

"What more solid evidences did you want? Aren't these solid enough for you?" Calintz replied while pinching the bridge of his nose, his frustration started to boil up again.

"No. I'm afraid not. You had shown me before that when it comes to protecting those important to you, you get blindsided by your own rage." Illyasvil replied.

"Jiichan...." Calintz sighed.

"The Yakuza in the Chubu region, the Takayuki family, Irohazakas, Wolcrofts, Stantsons, Al-Hadis, the Kim's family, Russia! You not only destroyed their reputations, you wiped out their bloodlines out of pure malice and vengeance! Even the children! If that was any indication, you are not so different than the organisation that you tried to describe! The only reason that you and your men still able to walk after what you'd done is because of my grace; for what you had given and sacrificed for the world in the name of peace. But the aim never approved the way nor method that is used to carried it out." Illyasvil rebuted.

"Yet here we are. An organisation that lived in the shadow, drenched ourselves in the blood of our enemies for the sake of world peace." Calintz stood up and turned to leave the office.

"Cal, Calintz!" Yua tried to stop him from leaving. Illyasvil shook his head at her, preventing her from stopping him. Calintz slammed the door shut behind him and walked away.

"Oto-chan.... You know he has no ulterior motive. Why are you rejecting him so much?" Yua gently talked to her father in law.

"Yua-chan, when did I reject him? All I said was I needed more proof to make a decision whether the threat is credible or not." Illyasvil took a cigar and lit it up, offering one to Yua.

"Then why didn't you explain it to him?" Yua asked again.

"Did you see him just now? He acted just like a kid, throwing tantrum when his want isn't being made. Look, get your men on this matter. Make it as discreet as possible. If what Minzy and Calintz said were ever slightly true, then we need to prepare the countermeasures." He ordered Yua.

"Will do." Yua nodded and bowed before taking her leave.

"Oh, one more thing. His kid; your granddaughter. Is she..." Illyasvil trailed down.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother. Though her temperament and character is that of Calintz." She replied with a smile.

"Can... Can I meet her?" Illyasvil stuttered.

"Why can't you? Just drop by the living quarters and find someone's aura that resembled the father." Yua grinned and closed the door behind her.

"The child of Minzy and Calintz.... That girl, even in death she is devoted to him. Ha~~" Illyasvil sighed, chuckling all by himself.

-

While the Shadow Corps is debating whether the existence of The Seers is real or not, they had already in their final phase of their objective. And they did it by pure luck.

"So the battle itself took place here, huh?" Taeyang pulled down his scarf as his eyes scanned the desert.

"How did you ever came across this place? Deep in Sahara Desert?" TOP asked his leader.

"I read the accounts made by our predecessors. Then I realized the Wolfhart's name repeated too much in their accounts. At first it was so random, until I accidentally scattered the documents on the floor. A pattern emerged." GD wiped away his sweat on his forehead.

"Pattern?" Daesung frowned. 

"A map. I arranged the pages according to the page numbers and the date they were published. The beauty of the ancient's encryption." GD smiled.

"Well, let's get started. Wouldn't want to spend my night here." He signalled their men to start their excavation.

"Yeah. All right! Set up the command centre over there!" Taeyang shouted his order. The men immediately went to work.

"One step closer. Then...." GD grinned.


	56. Death, I Welcome Thee

JiU chugged down her water like she hasn't drank for the longest period of time. Her sweats dropped like rain on the floor, her shirts and pants drenched.

"Not good enough..." She said to herself.

Whenever she had free time, she would spend them at the training area. She needed to prepare herself, to get better in controlling and manipulating her power. She realized her full ability when she was against Miru and Gekikara before, yet according to the rest of them both weren't at their full potential.

Ever since, she has been pushing her limit without others knowing. If what her mother said about Claudius was true, at the state of theirs now they would be annihilated in a blink of an eye. She needed to be able to bring out her true form at her leisure, she needed to increase her power to a new height.

For the sake of her sisters.

"Alright. One more..." JiU huffed and recentered herself again. Her aim?

15 electric clones of herself; just like what her father did in Russia.

With a roar, she unleashed her full might, sending burst after burst of electric towards her surrounding. She raised her hand and clenched her fist. Instead of four, she created 24 of the clones successfully. She was shocked by what she had achieved.

"Whoa.... 24..." She counted them. Out of a sudden, she got light-headed and lost her balance. Her clones disappeared with a spark.

"Whoop! Got you there, princess!" Calintz grabbed onto JiU. 

"Thanks... Got a little bit light-headed there." JiU hold onto him to fix her footing.

"24. Not bad. You're drained, that's why you started to black out. Here, eat this." Calintz sat her down, giving her a pack of chocolate chip cookies. JiU accepted it and started to munch through the pack. True enough, she was running empty and the cookies are not going to cut it out.

"This is just to increase your blood sugar level a bit. I'll fix you some grubs later. But, great job. It took me couple of years to get to that number." Calintz commended her.

"To get to that number? Wait, you mean you can make more than 16?" JiU was astonished.

"Normal output's maxed out at 16. But if I get to full, last time I made a company sized. Though to keep it running caused me depleted to the core." Calintz chuckled.

"No way... You're just exaggerating!" JiU called his bluff. Calintz thought seeing is believing, so he stood up and faced JiU.

"Watch." He smirked. In a blink of an eye, he transformed. 

His body cladded in black and red steel armour, his arms and legs in gauntlets and greaves; apparently the same of what had been tattooed on his limbs. Three pairs of wings sprouted from his back, his long silver hair turned scarlet red and his eyes instead of light blue turned into bright purple with the whites replaced by black.

Unleashing a burst of electric from his back, true enough a company sized clones of his were formed. All resembling the state he was in. JiU coughed in disbelief. A slight jealousy rose in her heart upon seeing the truth.

"Show off...." JiU scoffed, turning away her head.

"Hehe~~ Looks like my little princess is jealous. Well, you'll get there. Besides, you already managed to pull out the true form of your power." Calintz snickered, his voice reverbed in the air. He closed his eyes and everything reverted to normal, including his appearance. He then took his seat beside her.

"True form?" JiU asked him.

"Well, like in comic books, someone with superpowers have their final or true forms, right? Same applies to us. For you and me, the one with wings. Naachan is the horned demon that you saw back in Russia. Even CL has one." Calintz explained.

"But it just came whenever something exploded in me. Not like I can bring it out whenever I like." JiU replied.

"True. It took a lot of training and meditations to do so. Say, have you had the dream?" He asked her.

"What dream?" 

"The dream that all your team had gone through; the fight with your inner self." He explained further.

"Now that I think about it, no." JiU frowned as she tried to remember. Shock was apparent at her father's face.

"What?" JiU raised her eyebrow with question.

"You're kidding, right? Everyone that have this blood would encounter this event. Yet, you managed to pull out your true form while skipping the crucial phase!" Calintz was surprised.

"Guess I'm special eh? Think I'm gonna surpass Raijin in no time!" JiU grinned widely.

"That will be no mistake at all. Though why you never encountered that baffled me." He chuckled. He tried to continue, but was stopped by JiU's stomach grumbling.

"Alright, Daddy heard you. Come, let's get out of here. I'm going to cook for you." Calintz ruffled his daughter's hair, pulling her on her feet.

"Really?! Sweet! What you're going to make for me?" JiU hopped around happily.

"We'll see. Come now. We have to be stealthy. If the others knew about this, I'm gonna end up cooking for all of you." Calintz led her away.

-

"I know this is a mock battle, but does it have to be so real?" SuA spoke through her comm to her team.

"Welcome to the Shadow Corps, babe. We're lucky we picked up Benghazi's situation. Just imagine if we let Agate pick the raffle. We might ended up in the Ardennes." Yoona replied with a snicker.

"Fuck you, Ruby." Seohyun chipped in, cursing at Yoona.

"Stay frosty, ladies.... Check your perimeters for activities." Anna ordered them.

This is Day 3 of real life situation training. They have to complete two weeks of continuous simulations, each with different situation. They were all mixed up and divided into five teams, each led by Anna, Minzy, Tiffany, Siyeon, and Seulgi.

Their sim instructor, Miss Goo Hara wanted their leaders to stand down. This at the same time would train them how to take command in the field if their COs were taken down, and also to improve their chemistry better.

But all of them knew it was a load of bollocks.

The five chosen were kinda a loose cannon. Sure they can follow order perfectly, but they were better being a soloist rather than leading a team.

Anna's concept is Rambo and Chuck Norris; shower the enemies with FMJ and swims in their blood. Minzy is quite an eccentric one; she always came up with nonsensical methods and battle plans that focused on toying with her enemies for as long as she could.

Tiffany, well. She's Tiffany Hwang. She's unbelievably good in deep undercover missions, but she rather did everything on her own rather than depending on her members. Siyeon would put her emotion over sensibility. Once she's snapped, she turned into Gekikara and Miru Junior.

And Seulgi? Most of the time she didn't know what she was doing. A good and loyal follower, excellent warrior, but only can be moved upon orders. Giving orders was not her forte at all, as Irene described.

Their raffles took them into different simulations; all based on real life events. Anna on the Benghazi's incident, Minzy on Osowiec fortress, Tiffany on Ardennes; which she was lucky Jurina and Taeyeon were on her team, Siyeon on Omaha beach, and Seulgi at Ia Drang.

"I feel sorry for the other. They entered into a full blown war simulation. Osoweic, Omaha, Ia Drang, and Ardennes are quite bloody according to history. The beach landing of Omaha in June 6th had almost 8000 casualties, Allied and Axis forces combined. Not to mention Ardennes. Three days battle claimed almost 60,000 lives." Dami sighed.

"This was Ardennes in WW1, right?" Park Bom asked.

"Yep. Though Battle of the Bulge have the highest casualties. Almost reaching 200,000." Dami added.

"Wow, you sure got a lot of info in your nugget, kid!" Seohyun chuckled.

"Information is everything, unnie. Benghazi's incident might lasted for 13 hours, but it sure was a hellish one. Even if history told us exactly how it ended, doesn't mean that this simulation would allow us to take the same route those contractors took. God bless their souls." Dami sighed as she adjusted her scope, her eyes on her perimeter.

"Yeah. This is unnerving as always." Irene cleared her throat. And something caught her eyes.

"Medusa, I spotted a car coming on your 3. How copy?" Irene called SuA.

SuA checked the car with her scope, her finger ready on the trigger. She saw four men equipped with AKs and balaclavas riding at full speed towards the front gate.

"Say, Yeomna. How did the incident end?" SuA asked Dami.

"All personnel evacuated the next morning. Not without lives at expenses, of course." Dami replied.

"Well, let's get these sims evacuated then. It would be an embarrassment to tarnish their memories. Yoga, your call." SuA exhaled, steadying her aim at the driver and asking Anna for order.

"We got incoming. On you, Medusa." Anna called her team at ready, all muzzles pointed down their sectors.

"Good night." SuA pulled the trigger, sending the projectile traveling in the air.

-

"Fuck! Argh!" Wendy groaned while holding her stomach. She was hit by several rounds while evading the mortar fire.

"Mercy's down! Get her out of there!" Siyeon ordered Kizaki and Rina. They both ran towards Wendy, pulling her into cover.

"We need to get out of the killzone! Every inches of this beach has been pre-sighted!" Sunny screamed, hugging the deck amidst the piling of dead bodies in front of her. Screams and moan of the dying echoes all around them. And as it has been told, Omaha's landing is the bloodiest of all. All the movies and books about it were far to mellow compared to experiencing it themselves.

"Panther! Status on Mercy!" Siyeon shouted at Kizaki who attended to Wendy.

"Regen's kicking in, but slow. Those rounds about to tear this kid into two!" Kizaki shouted. Wendy barfed out blood continuously, her stomach was torn opened, spilling her guts left and right. But sure enough she could see the wound closing up slowly. Kizaki and Rina did their best to stuff her guts back into her body, holding them in with both of their hands.

"Fuck! This would be much easier if we can use your power!" Yuri shouted in anger. A round dinged her helmet, throwing it off.

Siyeon cursed under her breath as she assessed the situation. They were lucky the defilade created by the artillery made a cover for them, but it would be a matter of time before a round found them. 

"Siren!" Sunny screamed at Siyeon for order.

"Motherfuckers! Let me think, goddamnit!" Siyeon snapped, her brain on overdrive finding a solution for the situation. This was the first time she ever led a platoon. And she realized one thing; being a leader sucks. And she wondered how JiU could withstand the pressure all this while without cracking.

Siyeon sighed and looked at her platoon. What would JiU do? That was the only question that keep on repeating in her head.

With the MG-42s lining up perfectly at every corner of the beach, artillery bombardments in continuous tempo, taking Omaha would be an impossible task. A shot from the 7.92mm Mauser will shred them off completely, not to mention the 88s. The round can turned them into a puddle of goo.

One way out, one way to hell. Do or die, now or never. Siyeon took a deep breath and shouted her order.

"We need to get to the sea wall and establish the beach head! Drag her up! Move!" Siyeon ordered her team as she led them forward.

"Mercy, hold them in. We're moving you up. Hang in there!" Kizaki guided Wendy's hands at her guts. Wendy nodded quickly as Kizaki and Rina grabbed her shoulders and started dragging her up along with their chalk.

Luck was on their side. All through their running and dragging, no round found its way towards them. As they took cover behind the sea wall, Siyeon asked for update on Wendy.

"About to fully recover." Wendy spat last of her blood as her flesh started to regenerate.

"Alright. Get the bangalore up! We need to open this sector!" Siyeon ordered Handong and Hyoyeon.

"I thought we got BB tanks! Where the fuck are they?!" Sunny looked around her.

"Read the history, doofus! They were all down in the channel. We're on our own here. Shut up and help Keres with the bangalore!" Hyoyeon snapped at her. She pouted and silently helping Yoohyeon with the bangalore.

"Starting to regret entering Shadow Corps?" Rina chuckled at Siyeon.

"Shut up...." Siyeon chuckled.

"Fire in the hole!" Hyoyeon shouted as she threw the bangalore over them. All of them put down their head. The bangalore exploded, opening a path for them to break through.

"Let's get to work, bitches!" Siyeon laughed manically as she rushed in, followed by the rest of her team.

-

"Napalm! Get down!" JiU screamed. The plane dropped its loads too close to their line since the NVA broke through their defensive lines all over, mixing the enemies and friendlies alike.

The bombs touched the ground, unleashing its inferno burning whoever in its path. Screams echoed their surroundings, burning men thrashing as the rage of flame tried to burn their lives away.

Seulgi gasped at the hell she had ordered. It was never intended for her men, yet she overlooked the coordinate and forgetting the area of effectiveness of the napalm loads. Tears started to drop from the sides of her eyes. She had killed her own men in a friendly fire.

Walking out of the sea of fire was Calintz, staggering as he returned to the line. He was severely burned, yet he was regenerating all right. He fell on his knees, looking straight at Seulgi. His look was indecipherable, whether it is anger, disappointment, or regret.

"Raijin!" Seulgi ran towards him, screaming. But CL grabbed her back since they were still in danger. The NVA's infantry are still advancing despite the bombardment, and they need to use the opening created to regroup and fortify their defense.

"Crow! We need to regroup while we can! Second Platoon! Move up and look for survivors! Pull them out and get them to the evac choppers!" CL ordered her men. Seulgi was thrashing against her, making her slapped Seulgi back to her senses.

"Crow! Look at me! You did good! Forget about it and keep on ordering the airstrikes on those fuckers. Raijin's fine. This will not kill him." She looked straight into Seulgi's eyes. Thanks to that, Seulgi gathered back her senses and nodded.

"Okay! Okay. Radio, push them back to 1-5-0. Keep the airstrikes rolling back by 50. Charlie Company! Form up the perimeter! Push them back out of the LZ!" Seulgi wiped her tears, screaming order to her company. She then ran to the east side of the line with her men, Jessica following right behind her. CL joined her platoon for the SAR, firing her M16 at the stragglers in the process.

"Lykan! Help me with him!" CL cried out to JiU as she tried to drag Calintz back to their line. JiU came rushing in to her father's side.

Despite regenerating, Calintz definitely doesn't looks good. He seemed distraught and disoriented. As JiU tried to pull his hand, the skin and the flesh of his hand was pulled off revealing the bones. JiU was aghast, quickly stepping away at the sight in her hand.

"Fuck! He's burnt to the bone! Carry him on your back! We don't know how extensive his burn is, and at this rate we will skin him alive!" CL ordered JiU, then resuming her objective.

"Appa, here. Climb on!" JiU positioned herself in front of Calintz. Calintz grabbed hold onto her back and she carried her back, laying him on the ground. As she tried to tend to him, he stopped her.

"Go.... Get back to the defensive line. Do not let us get overrun again..." Calintz groaned at JiU.

"Appa! But-"

"Go... I'll be fine in a minute.... See you back there later..." Calintz patted on her cheeks, assuring her. JiU sniffed and wiped her tears away, nodding at the order.

"Don't you die on me! Nero, take command of Raijin's men. We must not lose that creek bed! Gekikara, Antonio! On me!" She shouted, cocking her rifle.

As she made the run to the creek bed, she cursed her head off.

"Fucking simulation! What simulation?! Live ordnances and we're putting our lives on the lines for real! Fuck!" JiU cursed.

"Welcome to the Shadow Corps, kid! This is what you signed up for!" Gekikara laughed.

"Shut the fuck up and line up the left side!" JiU screamed at her as she took cover, aiming down at the enemies as they approach.

-

The ground shook as the tanks column approaching towards their position. Disheartened, Tiffany sighed as the terror of steel rolling down from the horizon. No wonder they were bold enough to rush in. They got tanks to support their advance.

"What now, Sapphire?" Sooyoung looked at Tiffany. Tiffany kept weighing her options, racking her brain trying to remember how the Battle of The Bulge had ended in the Allies victory.

"Well, how long did Patton takes to arrive with reinforcement?" She asked Jurina.

"No idea. But what makes you think the outcome will be the same as the one in history? Heck, chances are Patton wouldn't be here at all in this simulation. We're on our own...." Jurina lit her cigarette, wiping her sweats despite in winter.

"How good are all of you in CQC?" Tiffany asked her team.

"You think?" Taeyeon grinned, pulling out her KABAR knife.

"A bit unconventional, but better than sitting duck waiting for the Axis to pump us full with lead." Handong grinned.

"Hey, O'Toole. Give me you KABAR. Trade it with this." Dara asked one of the men, giving him his Walther.

"What?" O'Toole asked, frowning. Yet he did what he asked.

"I know I'm not much of a team player, but honor me with this." Tiffany readied herself.

"To the end, sister. Let's get this over with. Shame, Ardennes is beautiful now compared to then." Miru sighed.

With a whistle from Tiffany, all of them rushed towards the enemies. With nothing but a pair of knives in each hand, sidearms and grenades. All the men were shocked as the ladies went ahead of them.

"What the fuck are they doing?! Suicidal bitches!" The captain gasped as he saw them.

But what she saw next shocked them to their bones. They thought the ladies would be massacred but instead, the Axis forces took the fate. In hand to hand combat nonetheless.

"Wouldn't want the ladies taking all the credits. Charge!" The Captain screamed, running forward joining them.

Ardennes in WW2 is one of the bloodiest battles. Yet with Shadow Corps involved, one would wonder. Would the casualties multiplied on both sides, or would the Axis faced a total wipeout with no survivor even when retreating.

One could only wonders.

-

Thick, green fog covered the area. It was still, despite a couple of hours before rain of bullets and artillery replacing the chirping of the birds in the fortress of Osowiec. Gagging can be heard all around, and one by one the silhouettes in the fog fell on the ground.

"Mustard gas!" Minzy shouted at her team. Luckily for them, Minzy had ordered her troops to make a makeshift gas masks to counter such predicament. They also covered themselves in mud to protect their skins from contacting with the gas. Although being prepared knowing what will come, such preparation has little effectiveness against the concentration of the gas.

Though the mortality rate has decreased drastically compared to the real event by her preparation, a lot of the men fell victim to the poisonous fog. The makeshift gas masks couldn't filtered out the gas completely. Inhalation of the gas burned their lungs and respiratory tracts, making them suffocating in their own blood and mucous.

Gahyeon coughed out lumps of flesh and blood, staggering as she retreated to the next phase line. Once in the clear, she took off her mask gasping violently for fresh air. The pain was indescribable as her regenerative ability competing against the continuous corrosion of her respiratory system.

"Ares.... He- he- help...." She tried to reach out to her mother, her blood drenched the neckline of her uniform.

Minzy rushed for her aid, her condition wasn't any different. Bloodshot eyes and chemical burns patched up her face. She immediately carried her away, ordering the rest to oversee the completion of the retreat.

"Nail! Sitrep!" She shouted to Eunhye. Eunhye, who stayed with the reserve troop saved from the fate of the ones in the trenches.

"Almost complete." She replied calmly, watching the horizon through her binoculars.

"Has they moved in?" Yui asked her.

"Waiting up at the edge of the fog. But it would be any time soon. How's the wind velocity?" Eunhye asked Yui. She took a glance at her wind gauge, which now rotating slowly.

"Decreasing. Hey, Ares. What's the chance that the shockwave of the explosion wouldn't sent the gas further in towards our position?" Yui frowned.

"Huh? Crap... Hadn't thought of that...." Minzy slapped her forehead.

"What?! So much for being a genius!" Yeri kicked her foot out of shock.

"Atom! The hell?! Don't blame her, there only so much we can do with this period's techs. Go and check on Gahyeon, you prat!" Joy shoved her away.

"You okay?" She held out her hand at Minzy, pulling her up. Minzy nodded her head, wiping off the blood on her face. She peeled off the burned skin to be replaced with a new one.

"We have to create a new phase line. Line it up with charges to repel the gas away from us when the first charges detonate." Minzy threw her idea.

"Who got the time? I'm not going back into the fog!" Eunhye chuckled.

"No need. Only me. Take the helm and wait for my signal. I need some lines and lots of grenades." Minzy grinned.

"Ares, that's suicide! We'll figure something else." Joy stopped her but she ignored Joy's warning, gathering the items she needed.

"Let me come with you. I'm fast enough without even using my power." Joy proposed. Minzy just looked at her, weighing her option. In the end, she just nodded and handed a satchel of grenades to her.

"Put on your gas mask. It's not even close to our nanotech mask, but, it helps filtering most of the fog. Let's get started. Nail, scream when the enemy started to close in." Minzy smiled at Eunhye then putting on her gas mask. The rest of them just watched as the two disappeared into the fog.

As Minzy planted the grenade into the ground, Joy tied the lines onto the safety pin of the grenades. In theory, as the enemy walked into the first phase they will detonate the trap in the trenches. As the shockwave of the first explosion cleared the area from the poisonous gas, the shockwave from the secondary explosion by their trap would send the fog back towards the enemy.

Well, that's the plan. Identifying the time lag between the first and second shockwaves is crucial for the plan to work but it would be humanely impossible to time since it will occur in a fraction of a second. Miss the timing, instead of engulfing the enemy in their own weapon, they would be the one who suffered on both sides.

"Ares, do you think you can set it off? Isn't grenade have four seconds cookoff?" Joy voiced out her concern. 

"Relax, Viper. I know what I'm doing. Okay, that's the last of them." Minzy chuckled, brushing the dirt off her hands. Right on cue, she heard screaming from the fort. The enemies are advancing, and with it hail of bullets.

"Alright. Let's cross our fingers and get the hell out of here!" Minzy grabbed onto Joy, evading the incoming fires.

Something went awry. The wind suddenly gusting towards their position and pushed all the gas away from the initial phase line. To make it worse, the detonation of the phase line engulfed the fort with poison gas.

The plan failed. They thought knowing the history would help them gaining an absolute history, but they were wrong. It seemed like the simulation was set to make them fail, no matter the cause.

All the reserve in the fortress now tasted death in the form of a fog. Coughing their lungs out, their skins burned by the chemical. In a matter of minutes, the fort turned silent.

"No...." Minzy gasped. This was out of her control. And as if it couldn't get any more worse, the trap they had set didn't work. Facing them are thousands of enemies, guns pointing at them.

"What now?" Joy tugged on Minzy's arm. And all she had for Joy is, nothing. She knew at this point, all they can do is hoping for a quick death.

"Mianhae, nae sarang...." Minzy apologized as the enemies opened fire at them.

As the enemies stepped over them to proceed with their sweeps, in her last breath Minzy whispered.

"Death.... I welcome thee...." Minzy exhaled her last breath, holding on Joy's hand.


	57. True Nature

"Wake up...."

"Where am I?" 

"Wake up...."

"Who are you?"

"I am you... WAKE UP!"

Gahyeon abruptly opened her eyes. Sure enough, she saw the other her in front of her holding out her hand.

Gahyeon knew who she was, rolled backward, battle stance at ready. The Other Gahyeon was startled by her response.

"Guess this is the dream that unnie has been talking about huh?" Gahyeon grinned at Other Gahyeon. Without another word Gahyeon dashed in, punching Other Gahyeon with all her might.

"Wait! Argh... I'm not your enemy!" Other Gahyeon groaned as she blocked the punch. Her statement threw Gahyeon's off for a bit. But her sensible side begged otherwise.

"Liar! I know who you are and what you aim for. Begone!" Gahyeon shouted, trying to land a kick on the side of Other Gahyeon's head. Rolling her eyes, Other Gahyeon parried the attack, grabbed hold on her leg and tossed her aside.

"Would you just listen to me, you blithering f- ARGH!" Out of nowhere a stake pierced her chest and the momentum of it launched Other Gahyeon far ahead.

Confused, Gahyeon tried to find the source of the attack but what she saw scrambled her logic.

She saw Calintz. But he was different from what he usually is; this version of him is a towering almost seven feet tall with a massive build. His eyes were piercing silver, and something resembling a tree tattooed all over the right side of his body.

"Appa? What are you doing here?" Gahyeon frowned. Calintz glared at her with cold eyes, making Gahyeon shuddered. He opened his hand, materialising a steel stake. With a whip of his hand, the stake flew towards Gahyeon.

Still petrified by the event, Gahyeon could only watched as the stake grew closer to her head. She felt a sudden tug on her body, the stake grazed the side of her head. With a booming sound, the stake pierced the ground. The force of the impact created a crater around the stake.

"Good grief.... Why the hell are you not dodging that, you retard?!" Other Gahyeon pushed her aside. Her clothes were red in blood, yet there was no sign of injuries on her. Blinking continuously, Gahyeon tried to make sense of what just happened around her.

Did Calintz just tried to kill her, and her evil alter ego just saved her? What the hell is going on here?!

"Appa! Why did you do that?! She's the evil one! I'm Gahyeon! She's the one yo- Wah!!" Gahyeon scrambled away as Calintz threw another stake at her.

"Who is this 'Appa'?" Calintz smirked as he walked slowly towards them.

"Appa! It's me! Gahyeon! Your daughter! Well, not per se. But still.... Are you still angry about me and Yoong- Oh Shit!" Gahyeon evaded another throw. The Other Gahyeon found an opening and dashed in, taking the opportunity.

She spun mid air, landing a spinning kick on Calintz's head. The attack connected, a crack can be heard. Other Gahyeon did not stop there. She clapped her hands together and out of thin air a gigantic silverback gorilla appeared, unleashing its rampaging attacks on Calintz. He couldn't react as the attack of the gorilla's was continuous, blood were spilled left and right.

"Not enough!" Other Gahyeon waved her hand. The gorilla disappeared and now a herd of elephants popped up, stampeding towards the beaten Calintz. Helpless, he was crushed beneath the feet of the elephants, leaving trails of viscera and blood.

She took a deep breath, eyeing the remain. She sensed something is coming towards her, she stomped her foot to the ground. Just like that, a pack of Bengal tigers stood between her and the oncoming entity.

Gahyeon screeched to a halt. The tigers growled at her, eyeing her every movement.

"You bitch! You killed Appa!" Gahyeon hissed. She couldn't do anything since the tigers guarded her alter ego.

"Would you just stop and listen?! That's not Calintz, you fuckhead!" She snapped at Gahyeon. She had grown tired of Gahyeon's retaliation.

"Fuck you he isn't! You fucking murderer!" Gahyeon launched towards Other Gahyeon. She didn't care about the tigers, she is drown in her rage. Yet, she was stopped as all the tigers pounced onto her. The tigers locked their jaws on her limbs, halting her movement as the fangs sunk into her. As painful as it should be, the adrenaline deter the pain from being interpreted in her brain.

"Listen to me. I beg you, Gahyeon ah. That was not your father. Would your father try to kill you?" Other Gahyeon begged her to listen. Gahyeon eyed her alter ego like the tigers did to her; with every intention to rip her apart.

"Fine! Let's hear the bullshits! See what kind of shitty fucks you try to convince me to give up my sanity!" Gahyeon laughed sarcastically.

"Okay. That was Claudius." Other Gahyeon started. The mention of the name froze Gahyeon.

"What?!" Gahyeon yelled.

-

Siyeon opened up her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was a white ceiling, then Joy. She was covered in bandages, but even the injuries couldn't take the brightness in her smile.

"Where am I?" Siyeon grunted. She tried to sit up, but her body was in immense pain she gave up trying.

"Medical wing. The simulation is over." Joy gently touched her cheek. 

"Did we pass? You look like shit. Are you okay?" Siyeon voices her concern.

"We all looked like shit. Take a look around you." Joy chuckled. And she was right. 21, Wolfpack, SNSD, Dreamcatcher, and Red Velvet were all either wrapped in bandages or bedridden.

"Holy fuck..." Siyeon gasped as her brain finished processing the information.

"Yuri unnie said this was not a part of the training before. Must be a new one." Joy sighed, she winced as she rubbed her lower chest.

"Or the way Shadow Corps tried to fuck with us. Either way, I'm glad all of us pulled through." Siyeon closed her eyes in relief.

"Not all. Gahyeon still unconscious." Joy stated. Siyeon frowned at her statement.

"What?" 

"Yeah. Ever since the sims ended, she contracted a severe fever and has been unconscious ever since." Joy held onto Siyeon's hand, hoping to ease the blow.

"Ever since? How long have I been unconscious?" Siyeon asked.

"Not long. Just a couple of days. But don't worry. Anna unnie, Sua unnie, and Calintz oppa are tending to her. She should be okay." Joy assured her.

-

"39.7. This is not good. She's suffering from hyperpyrexia." Anna shook her head.

"We need to lower down her core temp or she's gonna suffer from a permanent brain damage." Calintz suggested.

"SuA, prepare the Vertorix injection. In the meantime, we sponged her up with cold water." Anna instructed SuA. She and Calintz then proceeding to disrobe Gahyeon. Calintz's eyes caught on something on Gahyeon's body, he looked closely.

"Cal, for crying out loud! She's your daughter!" Anna joked around.

"What? No! This here. Hey, SuA. Did Gahyeon has tattoo at the back of her neck?" He asked SuA while pointing at the area of interest. SuA came towards him, looking closely.

"Not that I know of. Wait, this thing.... Is she..." SuA got a grip on the situation. In an instance, all of them understood what SuA was going for.

"Has she awaken?" Anna looked at SuA. 

"I don't think so. Come to think of it, all of us have tattoos on our bodies as part of our awakening process, right?" SuA inquired.

"Yeah. It's faint, but this answers all of our question." Calintz answered.

"Drop the injection. Boy, are we lucky we didn't give her the injection. She could die from that. Kudos for checking her body out, Cal. Guess your fetish helped saving a life for once!" Anna slapped Calintz's shoulder playfully. 

"What fetish? Don't give the kid a wrong idea about me!" Calintz chided.

"Guys, jokes aside. What should we do about her? If left alone, she could go into shock." SuA pressed on the matter.

"Just treat it like a normal fever; sponge bath and the normal stuff. But this is the crucial moment, and it just turned from easy mode to hardcore. If she slips up in her battle, we're fucked." Anna shrugged off, making herself a cup of coffee.

"Just like that?" SuA couldn't believe her ears.

"Yep. There's nothing we can do except waiting in patience. Cross our fingers, hope Gahyeon can kill that bitch." Anna sipped her coffee. Though her tone appeared calm, her eyes have a glint of worry.

-

"You're kidding? Why would Claudius be here? That bastard was locked away." Gahyeon spat. Other Gahyeon groaned in frustration she wondered what would it took for this brat to listen to her.

"Okay. Look. I get it. Calintz told you that I have to be defeated. That I'm your worst nightmare. That, I agree. But this was all before I discover what we hold inside here; inside us." Other Gahyeon explained herself. Now, that picked on Gahyeon's interest.

"Go on..." Gahyeon replied flatly. Knowing that she had gone through Gahyeon's trust, Other Gahyeon unsummoned the tigers and let Gahyeon free. Gahyeon slowly stood up, checking her wounds. They have slowly closed up.

"What's your name?" Gahyeon asked her alter ego.

"Fenrir. We can summon any animal in this world to fight with us. Though on a higher tier, I think we can summon mythical beasts." Fenrir chuckled.

"You think? Are you high? Now, about what you said before. What did you discover?" Gahyeon scoffed.

"Before going there, I want to clarify something with you. You know about the seals and the key of Claudius' prison, right?" Fenrir asked her.

"Yeah. The seals and the key are not even in our realm. Where is this going?" Gahyeon furrowed her eyebrows.

"Your mom got it wrong at some parts. She said the Four Horsemen and Aion held the seals and the key. That part is right, for a period of time. But since she only have the memories of her past, she didn't know what her present self knew." Fenrir continued.

"Get to the point, will you? You're running in circle." Gahyeon groaned as she tried to piece the information.

"Let's start from your sister's and your existences. You and JiU are actually conceived in vitro. And both of you are actually and really are Calintz's daughters." Fenrir answered her.

"Really? Yet the our DNA mismatched. If you are going to lie, make a better and believable one." Gahyeon gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Then have you checked both of your DNAs with Calintz's? Look, I've been here since your soul was blown inside your body. Of course I fucking know! Look, like it or not this is the truth. And the other thing is this." Fenrir snapped her finger and from the ground, two small Nordic totems emerged.

"What are those?" Gahyeon took a close look.

"Your mother did found the Horsemen in the Elysian Field. What she failed to remember is the Horsemen bestowed upon her all the seals for safekeeping. As you two are the direct descendants of Claudius, both of you carry two seals each. An-" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it right there! Direct descendant of Claudius? He doesn't have any descendant! Calintz came from Gregory's or Eliza's line!" Gahyeon refuted.

"Another lie from them. Claudius did marry a woman named Lexi and have two children; Illyasvil and Elias. It just that Gregory took them in as his own when both of them were still babies. Easier to mold their memories, to forget their monster of a father. Gregory took that secret to the grave." Fenrir explained.

Gahyeon was mindblown. One second she was not Calintz's daughter, and another she was. She and JiU carried the seal of Claudius' prison in them and they were the descendant of The Evil One. 

"This is just ridiculous! Get me out of here, you're wasting my time!" Gahyeon scoffed and turned away.

"You should listen to her, child." A deep manly voice came from behind then. And there he is; Claudius.

"Shit, he's back again...." Fenrir sighed. Gahyeon started to see the truth in Fenrir's story. Maybe, just maybe Fenrir wasn't lying after all.

"I do have a mind to kill both of you here in this instance, yet your innocence in this matter intrigued me." Claudius grinned at both of them. Fenrir stepped in front of Gahyeon, shielding her.

Listening to the stories about Claudius is one thing, but meeting him up front like this? Gahyeon trembled in fear. Sure he resembled Calintz a lot, yet something about him is way off. He felt so cold and inhumane. 

He gave off a vibe of a monster. No, a monster is meek in comparison to him.

True embodiment of evil.

"Your mother did found me. That bastard of a father and bitch of a mother gave her the seals and key to keep it safe. Centuries it took for me to wander from one mind to another, to find where there were, only to find it stumbling back at me.

Yet, I'm just a figment; an ethereal being. And your mother; I applaud for her maze of a mind that couldn't be manipulated by my power. She even managed to hid them well. Until one day, she went careless. She put her trust in a wrong person." Claudius laughed manically. Gahyeon and Fenrir took a step back away from him, terrified from his behaviour. Unnoticed, he appeared in front of them. He whacked Fenrir away from Gahyeon and grabbed hold of her face. Gahyeon froze, unable to move as if she was under a spell.

"Getting to your sister is impossible, since that stupid descendant of mine is protecting her. But you.... You can be my conduit. Your service won't be unrewarded, of course. You name it, you get it." Claudius formed a wicked smile, looking down at Gahyeon.

"Don't.... Don't listen to him... Gahyeon ah... He's using you to destroy everything..." Fenrir groaned, trying to get back on her feet. The attack that she received crushed a part of her face, forming a pool of blood beneath her.

"I can give you a family, let you live in an alternate reality. A world where your Papa and Mama still live. Sure, add in you sisters there. You will never know the pain as if everything that happened till now, is just a nightmare." Claudius proposed to Gahyeon.

He could see he had successfully tempted Gahyeon with his offer since Gahyeon looked like she is weighing her options. Gahyeon gently touched his hand, gesturing him to let her go. Claudius followed her desire, smirking. She glanced at Fenrir, which now has an aghast look on her face. He won.

Or so he thought.

"Fuck.... You.... Bitch!" Gahyeon stroke her open palm at Claudius' chest. The strike might look gentle, but the sound of the hit proven otherwise. The strike pushed all the air out of Claudius' lungs, at the same time shattering every rib he has. He fell to the ground, blood dribbled out of his mouth.

"You little whore.... You-" 

Gahyeon would not wait a second longer to hear him. She gathered every ounce of strength she has, concentrating all of it in this single attack. She lashed her leg for a kick. With a roar the kick connected to Claudius' head, causing his head to burst into pieces by the force. All that left behind was a red mist. Claudius body slowly disintegrated into dust.

"You what? Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the bitching of yours." Gahyeon taunted. She huffed and flipped her hair as she walked towards Fenrir. Fenrir tried to get away but couldn't do so. The injuries she have disabled her motor function. But what happened next shocked her.

Instead of finishing what Claudius had started, Gahyeon turned her around and started on checking her injuries. Fenrir was astounded by her action.

"It starting to heal. No worries there." Gahyeon mumbled as she tears off a portion of her shirt to make a wipe cloth. She wiped away the blood from Fenrir's face to check how extensive did her injury went.

"You.... You're not gonna kill me?" Fenrir stuttered.

"Nope. So, what else do you know about this?" Gahyeon began her questioning. Fenrir adjusted herself for comfort and started talking.

"Well, where do I start?" Fenrir snickered.

"About me and my unnie. You said both of us were conceived in vitro. So that's mean my mother repeated the process even after she married my father; Seungri?" Gahyeon asked.

"Yeah. JiU was created out of love. But you were created as a keeper of the sealing totems. There were four totems and one key; they were divided to both of you. JiU didn't realize what she is carrying within her since she was never awakened. And also because Calintz acted as a ward against Claudius' Command Inducement. 

But you are different. You didn't have Calintz's ward, only me to guard your mind against his power. That's why Claudius was so hellbent to find you. Not to kill you, but turn you into his vessel for his awakening. All this time I have hidden you from him, but because of the stupid Shadow's initiation my barriers cracked, allowing him to slip in." Fenrir explained.

"So you keep me safe instead of trying to fuck me over?" Gahyeon raised her eyebrow.

"You see, not all of us are that eager to follow Claudius' doctrine; wreaking chaos and causing destruction. Some of us just want to live peacefully side by side with our hosts. Emphasize on some, though." Fenrir chuckled.

"Doctrine?" Gahyeon frowned.

"Yeah. All the Wolfharts that left in this world now carry the blood of Claudius. Gregory and Eliza's descendants all died of old age. You think Wolfharts have a long lifespan? No. Wolfharts, though have special power their lifespans are just like normal human. 

Only Claudius is special, maybe because he is an immortal. That's the only explanation why Wolfharts have a long life, not to mention a near indestructible being. All of that were Claudius' abilities.

Also, why the carrier of the blood has to fight with their inner self; or as Calintz called it, the fear. We, the fear are actually Judas in hiding. Claudius cursed his blood to carry his will; creation of indestructible army faithful to his ideology. Should our hosts failed to subdue us, we would take over and carry out his will in his stead.

Though there are chances that the fear chose to be free from Claudius' grip and coexist with our host like Rena and Gekikara, but his will is ironclad it is nigh impossible for us to break through. Why Gekikara didn't tell Calintz this fact, I don't know. Maybe because she was too damn stupid or forgetful as hell." Fenrir snorted. Gahyeon, upon hearing this can only responded with her mouth dropped open.

This fact is so damn crucial, yet it was hidden until now. Gahyeon shook herself to snap herself back to reality.

"So, the totems. I carried two, JiU carried two. Where's the key?"

"Your mother's soul. When she died, she carried the key with her." Fenrir replied.

"That's good, right? At least when the totems are destroyed, Claudius won't be able to free himself." Gahyeon brightened up. But Fenrir shook her head.

"You don't get it. Wolfharts ain't playing gods, they are the gods, especially Claudius. That bastard can walk through any realm, be it Heaven, Hell, or Afterlife. The seals sealed his power, the key locked his prison. Even with his power sealed now, he even can create this fiasco. What do you think would happen if one or two of the totem that held his power get destroyed? You think he wouldn't be able to pull the key out from the Afterlife?" Fenrir replied. Gahyeon shuddered upon hearing it. Shits just got real.

"What- what should we do? Appa need to hear this. All of them!" Gahyeon alarmed.

"That I agree. That's why I need your help. I need to appear in front of him to tell him this." Fenrir requested.

"Alright. Wait.... What if you trying to flip me over?" Gahyeon grew cautious.

Fenrir smirked. She understood Gahyeon's suspicions. She needed to earn her trust. She put her hand on her chest, her hand slowly entered her cavity. Gahyeon was puzzled by her action. As Fenrir pulled out her hand, she held her own heart in her hand and extended it to Gahyeon. Gahyeon squirmed at the sight of it.

"This is the only way to kill us. Destroy the heart, then we seize to exist. But you will lose you power too, living as a normal human." Fenrir smiled at Gahyeon.

"When you think I'm trying to fuck you over, you know what to do. I'm devoting my entire being to you." Fenrir added.

-

"Appa! Gahyeon's waking up!" JiU scrambled, calling her father. Shortly after Calintz, Anna, and SuA entered the room. Calintz rushed in and hugged Gahyeon tight.

"Oof!! Appa! Too tight... Can't breath..." Gahyeon groaned as she tried to break free from Calintz's embrace.

"You okay, dear? You got her, right?" Calintz patted Gahyeon's cheeks.

"How long has I've been down?" Gahyeon looked around her.

"Just a couple of days. That didn't take long." SuA frowned.

"Good. Every second counts. Look, Appa. Gather everyone, including Illyasvil. I need to tell all of you something crucial." Gahyeon gripped onto Calintz's arm.

"Gahyeon ah, you just came out of your awakening. You need some rest." Calintz tried to put her to bed, but Gahyeon resisted.

"You don't understand. This is too important to put on hold." Gahyeon swiped away Calintz's hands.

"Come on, kid. Don't be overdramatic. Just be a good girl and rest." Irene chuckled.

"You think Claudius taking a rest in his attempt to free himself? Just do what I asked, please!" Gahyeon raised her voice. The name got their attention.

"Claudius? Gahyeon, what are you talking about?" Handong frowned.

"She's serious...." Calintz's eyes suddenly went wide, horrified.

"Please. Now." Gahyeon looked into his eyes, pleading.


	58. Check!

"SIR! WE FOUND HIM!" One of the excavation worker shouted. Jiyoung's ears perked up. The wait has ended at last.

"Alright. Let's go." Jiyoung ordered his team, his rifle slung on his shoulder. The rest of them followed behind as the worker led them into the site. The site was massive, but riddled with traps. Some of the workers can be seen tending the wounded, and some were carrying their dead. 

"How many?" Jiyoung asked the worker.

"13. But we managed to clear everything. We haven't open the main chamber. Thought you could be the first one to do so." The worker reported.

"Would you look at this! Someone turned the prison into a temple or something. Yet none has thought to put the location on record." Seunghyun looked around him in amazement.

"But a prison is still a prison, nonetheless. How much further?" Youngbae asked.

"Not much further. We're here." The worker answered.

The Bigbang gasped in awe as they laid their eyes on the main chamber. The door was adorned with engravings, but one engraving outshadowed all of them. 

Silver dire-wolf head with a horned skull in its jaw.

"The crest of the Wolfharts. Beautiful...." Daesung whistled.

"Pfft! Fucking overrated motherfuckers!" Seungri spatbon the ground. Youngbae snickered at the maknae's action.

"Guess you really loved Minzy, eh? Too bad she chose to have Hyung's babies instead of yours." Youngbae ruffled the maknae's hair.

"Fuck off...." Seungri swatted his hand away. Jiyoung just chuckled watching their interactions. He cleared his throat, giving orders to the worker. The worker bowed and took his leave, leaving them alone.

"After all this years.... I finally found you, my liege." Jiyoung kneeled on the ground.

"Let's get this door open. Bring in the explosive." Youngbae ordered Seunghyun.

"No. That won't work." Jiyoung stopped them as he stepped closer to the door. 

He slit his palm with his knife and smeared the blood on the horned skull. The eyes of the wolf and the skull lit up, along with the inscriptions on the door. Suddenly a howl echoed the site and slowly, the door opened.

The void in the room sucked in the air outside in torrent and from the dim light outside, a silhouette can be seen inside. Jiyoung took his flare, popped it up and throw it inside. And there he is.

Claudius, chained down with four iron totems pierced through his body.

"He.... He looked just like...." Seungri's eyes went wide.

"Hyung...." Daesung finished his sentence.

Slowly, Claudius' eyes went fluttery. A voice came booming, reverbing the chamber.

"Well done....." Claudius looked at all of them. 

Only Jiyoung kneeled before him. The rest of them froze. Someone that been said to live hundreds of years ago still breathing, alive. His silver eyes pierced deep into their souls, raking and unveiling their desires and secrets in their hearts. Fear started to enveloped the other four of the Bigbang, but certainly not Jiyoung.

"I see you didn't initiate your underlings...." Claudius voice reverbed. Jiyoung looked upon Claudius and reply.

"No, my liege. This miracle that you have bestowed upon me, is not, in my decision, for me to give to others." Jiyoung answered.

"Wise.... You have proven yourself again and again to be my faithful vassal, Kwon Jiyoung...." Claudius commended him.

"Step forward, my children.... Don't be afraid...." Claudius called upon the others. Jiyoung waved his hand at them, ordering them to step forward. Obediently they did so, eyes still perceiving the anomaly in front of them.

"Jiyoung has told you the purpose, yet you didn't know the stories. And still you carried my will with no question asked..... For that.... This is your reward...." Blinding light emitted from Claudius, filling up the chamber.

"Don't cover your eyes. Accept it, the purpose of Genesis." Jiyoung ordered the rest of them. All of them nodded, forcing their eyes opened.

Slowly, the light dissipated. Yet, their vision unhindered. But they finally understand. The reason of their organisation's existence.

"Death is just a phase for them." Seungri gritted his teeth.

"How are we going to defeat them?" Daesung sighed. The revelation is too much and logic defying. They were not against a mortal, but beings with mystical abilities. 

"I will give you a mean to bring the fight to them.... Jiyoung...." Claudius ordered him. He flashed his rifle at his team, showering them with hail of bullets. Red mist formed in their vicinity, plastering the wall behind them red.

"Jiyoung... Why?!" Youngbae looked at him, holding his bloodied chest.

"You wanna know why they are so powerful? They didn't fear Death, but accepted Him as a friend. Embrace Him, my brother." Jiyoung pointed his handgun at Youngbae's head, pulling the trigger.

The chamber stood silent, and once again the chamber illuminated where the fate of the four remain unknown.

-

"No.... You're lying...." Illyasvil buried his face in his hands.

Fenrir was brought out in front of them, telling them the new revelation. This new information turned their careful planning into chaos.

"I... I did it again with Gahyeon?" Minzy stuttered. 

"Yes. You said you are the digital form of your past, so the real you wasn't able to update your memories. But whatever I told you wasn't a lie. Claudius' awakening in growing near. He had zeroed in the location of the totems and the key. You have no way to counter his attacks by your own. Convince you inner self to stood up and join your cause. If not, everything will be in ruin." Fenrir warned them.

"Sorry... So- so- sorry... I need some time alone...." JiU rushed out of the room, running away as hard as she could.

"JiU! Wait!" SuA ran after her, following her is Calintz and Minzy.

Nothing makes sense anymore. All this thing had turned beyond complicated. Not to mention what she thought was a gift was actually a curse by Claudius; meaning that their inner selves were bidding their time for their coup. She felt so lost.

"WHY?! WHY?! WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO SUFFER SUCH FATE?!" JiU screamed in agony, kneeling on the ground.

"You've done nothing. It is your existence that you should curse." A voice came from her rear.

-

"Where the hell did she run to?! JiU! JiU!" SuA shouted for her.

"Boy, our kid is sure a fast one." Calintz chuckled, only to receive a glare from SuA.

"Calintz, now is not the time for a joke. Minji! Minji!" Minzy shouted. Suddenly they heard a scream.

"That's JiU! Come on!" SuA ran towards the source.

When they arrived, they saw two men standing over JiU's body. Calintz and Minzy's eyes went wide as they saw the men. One of the man grabbed JiU's collar and slung her on his shoulder.

Without a moment to waste, SuA roared, dashing at full speed towards the men, covered herself in fire. With a flick of a finger, she was doused with water and immediately the water froze. One of the men smirked and threw a javelin towards frozen SuA. Luckily Calintz appeared between them, catching the javelin midair.

"Tell Dara I said hi." The man smirked and both of them disappeared into thin air with JiU.

"No! JiU!!" Calintz tried to go after them but futile. They had already gone. They had captured JiU.

The ice exploded into pieces, freeing SuA from her icy prison. She was shivering, but she managed to get back in her feet.

"Oppa.... Where is she?" SuA asked them.

"They took her. I couldn't make it to her on time... I'm sorry..." Calintz apologized to SuA as he tended her.

"Who.... Who are they... How did they manage to get into the base?" SuA asked her, her teeth chattering from the cold.

"Seungri and Jiyoung...." Minzy stuttered.

SuA couldn't believe her ears at Minzy's answer she looked at Calintz for confirmation. All she got was a grieving look. She was right, after all.

"We need to regroup. This is the declaration of war. Come on, puppy." Calintz carried SuA in his arms.

The pawn has been moved. How many moves does it takes to checkmate Claudius? Or will the world burns into ashes even before the chess pieces were assembled on the board?


	59. They Are Coming

JiU slowly opened her eyes. All she can see is darkness, until she saw what was in front of her. A pair of glowing silver orbs. Startled, she tried to move but bounded in chains. Paired with it was an absurd amount of pain on her lower body, especially on her lower limbs.

"Where am I?" She whispered, her head still spinning. She tried to remember what happened to her, but no success. 

"Pleasure to finally meet you.... Kim Minji....." A voice reverbed around her. In cue with the voice, the place lit up revealing the content. Fear and shock erupted inside JiU as she laid eyes on the entity in front of her. Her mouth ran dry, lost for words.

"You resemble a lot of your mother, yet your aura.... That's a Wolfhart....." The voice echoed, ended in an eerie laughter.

"A- A- Appa?" JiU stuttered. The entity just glared at JiU, his eyes glowed silvery hot.

"Your sister and her alter ego did call me that.... Do enlighten me.... Who is this.... 'Appa'?" The voice asked her. JiU chose to held her tongue, but she felt a weird sensation in her head. Something trying to pry her brain opened.

"Ah.... Father.... So that's why you called me 'Appa'..... 'Appa' is 'Father'.... But I am no father of yours...." The voice chuckled. JiU swore the voice came from the man in front of her; but his mouth did not move at all throughout the conversation. Is he a psychic, like Calintz?

"Yes.... And it seemed to me you already know the truth... Answer me this; do you know who I am?" The man seemed to know what was playing inside JiU's head.

With all the things happened nowadays, one name came to her mind.

"Claudius...." JiU scowled at him.

-

SuA suffered from a mild hypothermia due to the attack. The base was in lockdown because of the break in. Not to mention one of their own was abducted in broad daylight, in their own base.

"This base was supposed to be impenetrable! How the fuck did he got through?!" Calintz shouted in anger at Illyasvil. The incident caused him to lose all of his patience, to top it off his own daughter was the victim.

"Is... Is he really alive?" Dara shook her head, still in denial upon hearing the names of the perpetrators. Minzy was in distraught, her mind frayed by the incident.

"I saw them with my own eyes! Jiyoung and Seungri; alive! Not only that, they were wielding powers just like us! Fuck!" Calintz kicked the chair across the room. His eyes started to glow and changing colours.

"Dear, calm down. Nothing can be achieved if you are acting like this. Whatever it was, JiU is still alive." Jurina tried to calm her husband down. But Calintz's rage is not over yet.

"I told you we need to move fast! I told you we need to start a fucking taskforce! I told you the threat was imminent! Your incompetence had put my daughter's life in jeopardy!" Calintz grabbed onto Illyasvil's neck and slammed him on the wall in full force. All of them tried to break them off as both of them seemed ready to draw bloods out of each other.

"Appa! Please stop! Please!" Gahyeon begged Calintz, tugging his arms away from Illyasvil with all her might while the others tried to pull her away from the commander.

Illyasvil is lost for words. He did admit that all of this happened because of his dilly-dallying his decision on this matter. But no use of crying over spilled milk. It is done. Calintz let him go and stormed off, leaving them all behind.

"Stay on him. Don't let him do anything rash. We'll figure it out. Go check on SuA, see if she's okay." Yua ordered them, taking hold of the commander.

"Let's go. Minzy, come on." Nana nodded at Jurina and Minzy.

"What about us?" Sunny asked Yua.

"Stay put in your barracks. Wait for further orders. Be on standby. With how things had unfolded, I'm ending your boot camp." Yua ordered them then took her leave with Illyasvil.

"Seungri.... Is alive? Jiyoung too?" Taeyeon scratched her head, looking at Dara.

"What the hell is going on here? Why the dead keeps on coming back?!" Yoona groaned. 

"I have no fucking idea. Let's get back to the barrack. With Fenrir's and these, fuck! That's way too much to make sense." CL shook her head, instructing all of them to go back.

-

"Party's over. We got called back." Jennie slumped herself on the couch, sighing. She and Namjoon just got out from a conference call with Jiyoung and both teams are required to fly back to their base as soon as possible.

"Shucks! I'm almost finished with my game!" Jimin groaned.

"Where to?" Lisa asked her.

"Main base to reequip, then to Africa." Namjoon answered in her stead, exhaling his smoke furiously.

"What's the big deal, with all the frowns and sighs? Just another detail." Jungkook chuckled at the leaders. All he get was an icy stare from both of them.

"The final phase has begun. They found Claudius." Namjoon replied. All of them dropped whatever they were doing.

"Oh..." Rosé nodded.

"Pack up, and we're moving in one hour." Jennie ordered them. Without a word, all of them proceeded.

"Why Africa, though?" Jisoo asked Jennie.

"That's where Claudius is. The Bigbang is already there." Jennie replied flatly.

"The Wolfpack?" Jisoo continued.

"No idea. But you'll be the first to know." Jennie chuckled.

"All that matters is Calintz, eh?" Lisa chuckled at Jisoo.

"I'm really going to enjoy flaying him alive. Slowly~~" Jisoo gave an evil grin.

-

As Jiyoung came closer to the chamber, the screaming became louder. Claudius required his presence, for God knows what. From what he heard, he must be torturing the redhead. Though how he did it made him wonder since Claudius is in chains.

"My liege." He gave a slight bow to Claudius. 

JiU was screaming on top of her lungs, seemed to be in excruciating pain. Noticing Jiyoung's presence, he stopped whatever he was doing to JiU. JiU hanged limp on her chains, blood dribbling down from her mouth, ears, nose, and eyes. Jiyoung just took a quick glance then fixing his eyes on Claudius.

"How's the preparation going?" Claudius spoke. Jiyoung was shocked.

"My liege! You..." Jiyoung gasped. Only then he realized instead of four iron totems, there's only two left.

"This kid is a fierce one. Took me a while to destroy the totems, despite fighting on her own." Claudius grinned at JiU. 

"Her own? You mean she didn't have an alter ego?" Jiyoung looked at JiU.

"Yes. Now, back to my question. The preparation." Claudius looked at Jiyoung.

"Smoothly. Waiting for your order, my liege." Jiyoung replied.

"Good. Wait until your underlings are here. Then, we will ignite the fire." Claudius smirked.

"Very well, my liege. But what are we going to do about her?" Jiyoung looked at JiU.

"Leave her to me. Totems destroyed aside, it seems she still blocking a part of her mind. My guess is it is how my descendants going to stop us. She's more than what she looks, Jiyoung. She and her sister are The Shadow. She is the key for destroying every of their resistance." Claudius replied.

Jiyoung took a bow before taking his leave. With his leave, the screaming continues.

-

"Acts of terrorism occured simultaneously all over the world. Total count of casualties are increasing as we speak right now. No organization has been taking responsibility for this heinous action. The question remains, is this the start of another World War?"

"Shut it down." Dami asked Yoohyeon. She switched off the tv and returned to her seat.

All of them stayed put in their own dorm, waiting for their orders. SuA who had just returned from the medical wing took command of the team, ordering them to check and ready their equipments and weapons. She felt that JiU's abduction is just an opening act, and more will come later.

And she was right. The world in less than 24 hours after the abduction was thrown into chaos. Acts of terrorism occured all over the world, definitely a handiwork of The Seers. Each country is in the state of lockdown, forcing the military to take over. The war of shadows has begun.

"I need some air. Call me when we have anything." Siyeon hissed in frustration, walking out of the dorm.

She took a deep breath and furiously exhaled. She took her cigar and lit it up. But at the corner of her eyes, she saw something walking towards her. As she turned around, she saw it.

A redhead covered in blood, staggering towards her. She threw her cigar to the ground and ran towards the redhead.

"JiU! God, what happened to you?!" She cradled JiU in her arm, wiping the blood away from her face. JiU grabbed onto Siyeon's collar, trying to form a sentence.

"They.... They're coming..." JiU said before falling unconscious. 

As her sentence ended, explosions can be heard around her, sea water gushing into the base. After the explosions, roars can be heard. From the horizon, she saw hundreds of armoured men coming into the base.

Shadow Corps is under attack!


	60. Destruction Of The Leviathans

"Fuck! This place is sandy! Bleargh!!" Rosé cursed, spitting on the ground.

"What do you expect, numbnut? We're in the middle of a fucking desert. Would be weird if you got a salty taste in your mouth." Lisa chuckled.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Jennie winked at Lisa. Jisoo and Rosé made a vomitting sound while Lisa playfully hit Jennie's arm, blushing red.

"Well, ladies first." Namjoon grinned, showing them the way.

"Sweet, but still ain't tapping this ass." Jisoo grinned at Namjoon.

"So close~~" Namjoon sighed. Yoongi patted his shoulder gleefully, laughing as he watched Namjoon being shot down.

Once they were squared away, Youngbae came and gave them their orders. Their orders are simple; incite wars.

"Easy enough." Jennie raised her eyebrow.

"The question is whether we do it the old way or the new way." Jimin coined.

"There's an old way?" Jisoo frowned.

"Gun blazing, fire everywhere. The new way is we do it through the Net; cyber attacks." Jimin explained. Jisoo nodded.

"While we're doing this, what's the Bigbang up to anyway?" Taehyung asked him.

"We're taking on the big gun. Just enough to rattle their cage. Maybe..." Youngbae chuckled.

"Maybe?" Jungkook looked at him.

"Knowing Jiyoung, he will be aiming for a wipeout. But well. You know Wolfpack. Taking out half of their strength in one take would be considered lucky. But finger crossed." He snickered.

"You will be mobilised as soon as you guys finish gearing up. Watch each others back out there. Steer clear from any Shadow operatives for now. The Shadowbreaker is still under development, though the first prototype has been released." Youngbae concluded his briefing.

"Shadowbreaker? What's that?" Hoseok asked.

"Claudius told us there's a way to defeat the Shadow, making sure they are down for good. Dunno the science behind it though, but the prototype batch is ready. So we are going for a test run in real life later. If successful, adios Shadow and Wolfpack." He shrugged.

"Okay. Well, that's that. Blackpink, let's run this shit." Jennie twirled her finger in the air, calling her team for a dismiss. Namjoon and his team followed suit after bidding Youngbae farewell.

"Shadowbreaker, huh?" Rosé grinned as she recalled their conversation.

"One can only hope." Jisoo cracked his knuckles.

"Say, Nini. Let have some fun on the field. Hunt down all the fuckers who posted bad things about you online." Lisa ruffled Jennie's hair, grinning widely.

"We work our way from East to West. Let see if they still going to bitch about my 'resting bitch' face up when my knife is on their fucking throats." Jennie squished Lisa's face, laughing out loud.

"That's the spirit!" Jisoo cheered.

-

Sirens blaring all over the base out of a sudden, throwing all of its content into confusion. All personnel can be seen running left and right, getting in their posts and trying to figure out what tripped the system up.

"Shadow, we are under attack. I repeat, we are under attack. All personnel are to return to their own posts and gear up. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. All combating units are to be directed at Sector 5 Charlie. Goliaths are -" Warning announcement can be heard all across the base as the firefight in Sector 5 Charlie intensifies. The first respondent was the Leviathans since it was their sector.

"Chalk 6 on me! Charon! Take Chalk 4 and close our left flank!" Hara shouted at Tzuyu. 

Tzuyu nodded and called her squad, moving to the flank. With the seawater gushing in, it is a race against time. They need to repel the invaders quick and plug the breach quick or they would drown. The invaders are not to be trifled with. Something about their techs are making them mortally injured.

"Argh! I'm hit low! Fuck!" One of Hara's men screamed, holding his abdomen. As a field medic, Hara pulled another man to fill her spot while she tends the injured.

"Open up. Let me see." Hara urged the man to move his hands away. 

As she looked at it, she gasped. The wound, instead of closing, widen up. Green vein-like lines can be seen surrounding the wound. The bleeding was heavy and no matter what method she used, it wouldn't stop.

Realizing he was at his own end, he gripped Hara's hand, looking straight into her eyes.

"Leave me. I'm done. Report this to the CC. They are using a tech that can kill us. We're on equal ground now." He winced.

"Rahman! What are you talking about?! I can fix you up! Let me-"

"No! Just go! Report this! We are truly in danger! Go!" He pushed Hara away from him. Hara looked at him in horror, the reality of his words began to dawn on her.

"It's an honor to serve with you, Weaver." Rahman winked at Hara. 

With all the might he has left, he picked up his weapon, opening fire towards the enemies. Before Hara could go back to him, she felt her back was being tugged.

"Weaver! Trident called for reinforcement on the right flank. We need to go, now! Reaper 9 will reinforce this position. Let's go!" The man pulled her back.

As she gathered her weapon, she took one last look at Rahman. The last thing she saw was a bullet pierced his face, tearing open the backside of his head and spraying all the content on the ground.

"Fuck! Fuck! Motherfucking cocksuckers!" Hara screamed as she ran with her team to the right flank.

The situation of the right flank was worst than the front side. Jinri's platoon were engaging in close quarter combat with the enemies. Friends and foes were mixed in the disarray. There is no way to use their weapon effectively without having friendly fire.

Jinri spun her prong to create a breathing room for her attack, cutting and stabbing the enemies around her. One of the enemies tried to jump her, only to get his head severed by her devastating windmill kick. But her display of raw power failed to stun her opponents, only making them grew bolder.

Seeing her best friend in trouble, Hara pulled out her personal weapon; Dead Witch's Hair and throw the lines at the enemies.

Tangled in the wire, the enemies movement were hindered and with a single tug from Hara they were sliced into pieces. As fast as lightning Hara dashed in, breaking the enemies' rank. But the enemies were bold, as if they knew whatever the Shadow is throwing at them they could return it back.

But little did they know this petite woman was acknowledged as one of the best wire user in Shadow Corps' history.

"Outnumbered but not outmatched, fuckers!" Hara roared as she unleashed her wire, creating a massive web tangling all of the enemies. She flashed an evil grin at the enemies in her web. She slowly tighten her grip, causing the wire to tighten around them. Screams of pain echoed the area, as the men tossing around to free themselves.

"Weep at your own stupidity, fools! The only cure for stupidity-" Hara tugged hard on her wire, showering the ground with blood and flesh.

"Is death." Hara pulled her wire back. She turned and ran towards Jinri, hugging her tight.

"Jinri! I thought you were a goner!" Hara's tears starting to fall.

"Hahaha! Fat chance! Thanks, unnie." Jinri returned her embrace. They broke the embrace and regroup.

"Sitrep." Jinri inquired from her men.

"Charon's position is in danger of being overrun. The frontline is in a full throttle, though reinforcement is imminent." The man reported.

"What about Wolfpack, 21, and SNSD? Are they coming?" Hara asked.

"Negative. Reports on multiple breaches. They are engaged at this moment." The man replied.

"We need the Goliaths' firepower. These men were armed with some new tech that can mortally injures us. I lost some of my men in initial contact." Hara told Jinri.

"What?! Retrieve some of their weapon for analysis. This is bad news." Jinri was shocked as she ordered one of her men to gather the enemies weapon.

But as the man picked it up the weapon exploded, killing the man instantly. With it, all the weapons exploded like a grenade, injuring and killing more of them. Lucky for both of them, they were out of the effective radius. All of them were horrified by it.

"Fuck! Looks like the enemy is so hell bent on keeping the tech a secret! You, report to the CC on this matter. We both take half of our chalks and reinforce Tzuyu's position. The rest will guard the flank and tend the wounded while waiting for reinforcement. Let's go!" Jinri shouted her order.

-

"What.... Are.... You...." Tzuyu panted, glaring at Youngbae. 

The left flank has been overrun. The only one left was Tzuyu. All her men were killed by the enemies. But rather than pushing in to cut reinforcement route, this man; Youngbae ordered his men to relocate their AO someplace else. Tzuyu thanked the stupidity of their leader, indulging in his arrogance rather than common sense.

But now, she feared for her life. For currently, she was the best in CQC in Leviathans. Yet she could be easily defeated by the man in front of her. And the man didn't seem like to break a sweat!

"What's your name, warrior?" Youngbae looked down on Tzuyu.

"Would you like to know?" Tzuyu grinned, attempting to throw a shuriken at him. But her attempt was negated before she could even completing her throwing arc. He stomped on her arm, severing it away. Tzuyu screamed in agony by the immense pain.

"I'm Dong Youngbae. Callsign Sol. One of The Seers High Council." Youngbae grabbed on Tzuyu's chin and raised it to his eye level. Tzuyu struggled to break free, but futile. Youngbae's previous kick severed her spinal cord, paralyzing her lower limbs.

"You are a fierce warrior. May I know your name?" Youngbae asked again, gentle but authoritative.

"Tzuyu.... Chou Tzuyu...." She glared at Youngbae.

"Callsign?" Youngbae asked again.

"Charon..." Tzuyu replied. He turned Tzuyu on her back, his eyes void of emotion. Tzuyu knew where all of this conversation going to. But she was not afraid.

"Tzuyu, do you fear death?" He asked.

"Death is my friend. I'd welcome him with an open arms." Tzuyu grinned.

"You truly are a fearless warrior. In another time, another world, let's be friend." Youngbae smiled at her, pointing his gun on her head.

"Sure. But for the record, I'm not much of a drinker." Tzuyu winked at him, making Youngbae chuckles.

"Then I'll offer you some non-alcoholic drink. See you when I see you, Chou Tzuyu." Youngbae pulled the trigger, painting the ground behind Tzuyu red.

"NOOOO!!! YOU BASTARD!!" Hara roared as she watched the execution. All of them rushed in towards Youngbae, hearts filled with revenge watching their comrade being executed in cold blooded.

But all of their momentum was suddenly halted. One by one, the Leviathans dropped on the ground like a fly. As Jinri turned back, she saw all of the men were shot in the heads. Then she looked down on herself. Her chest was drenched with blood.

"Unnie...." She whispered before falling to the ground.

Hara was in the same predicament as Jinri. Though she was shot in her abdomen. She dragged herself towards Jinri, leaving trail of blood.

"Ji- Ji- Jinri..." She struggled as she hovered over Jinri. Jinri's eyes has grown dull. There was no movement on her chest. Choi Jinri is gone. Her tears fell uncontrollably onto Jinri's face as the footsteps behind her grew closer.

"Why?" She cried out to Youngbae.

"I have my orders, as do yours." Youngbae pulled the trigger.

Leaving behind a red mist Hara fell on top of Jinri's chest, eyes wide opened. Youngbae closed both of their eyes and looked at them.

"We aim for the same thing. The only thing that made us enemies is our method." He lit his cigarette and walked away.


	61. Cruel Angel's Thesis

"What was that?!" Dami looked around her. The explosion startled all of them. And followed after was the siren.

"Emergency drill?" Yoohyeon shrugged. All of them looked at each other in confusion.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Handong frowned. As if on cue, Siyeon entered the dorm with JiU in her arm.

"We're under attack! The base is under attack!" Siyeon panted, laying JiU on the floor.

"JiU! God, what have they done to you?!" SuA grabbed hold of JiU, her eyes started to water.

"They're....coming...." JiU mumbled incessantly. 

"Who's coming? Unnie!" Gahyeon tried to get some sense to her sister. Suddenly their dorm door burst open.

"Gear up! An- JiU?!" CL gasped as she saw JiU.

"How? Why?" CL lost for words.

"Unnie, where are the others?! Who attacks us?" Dami tried to fish information from CL.

"No idea, but multiple breaches have been reported. Gear up and move to the rear. Watch each others back!" CL shook her head and rushed out. But Siyeon held her back.

"Rear?! Unnie! We're under attack and you ordered us to go to the back?! What the hell?!" Siyeon raised her voice.

"Siren! This is an order! Get your gear and get your ass moving!" CL snapped back then went on her way. The explosion are getting closer, indicating their enemies are getting closer to their location.

"Fuck that! We're joining the frontline with the rest!" Handong scoffed as she put on her armour.

"Stand down! There must be a reason why they want us in the rear." SuA ordered them as she injected JiU with her regen shot. Slowly the injuries healed, but JiU is still talking incoherently.

"They broke her body and her mind...." SuA gritted her teeth.

"Let's get this straight. Are we going or not? We're just sitting duck here, Medusa!" Siyeon shouted at SuA.

SuA weighed her options. Their leader is down. The order from the higher up wanted them to linger in the rear, but she has a feeling that the invaders are The Seers. So, Shadow Corps would need all the helps it can get. But she doubted her leadership ability. Maybe on a bunch of gangsters, but not on trained soldiers like the rest of them.

SuA looked at JiU, hoping she would snapped out of whatever her abductors had done to her. Hoping for her guidances, her leadership. But the situation demanded her to make a decision. She drew in a deep breath to clear her mind.

"Okay. Keres, Yan Wang, and Siren. Get to the frontline with the rest of them. Yeomna and Fenrir with me. We're hanging in the rear." SuA gave her order.

"Why me?!" Dami protested.

"Because you're the only one capable of protecting me and Fenrir while I'm tending to Lykan! Now shut your hole and get your ass moving! Go!" SuA justified her reason as she snapped on her greaves.

The rest scrambled on their gears as fast as they could. And right now, the battle grown closer to their location. After bidding each other good luck, they parted ways.

"Dreamcatcher Keres, Yan Wang, and Siren: reporting in! What's the situation?" Yan Wang inquired.

"What the fuck?! I thought Raijin ordered you runts to go to the rear! What in the goddamn hell you doing here?!" Taeyeon bellowed. A second later, Irene, Yeri, and Joy joined them. Taeyeon turned hot red in anger, but the situation calls for her not to scream at them. She took a couple of deep breaths and mounted her cover, firing towards the enemies.

"Fuck it! Just make sure you girls have your answers when your father asks later!" Taeyeon sighed. All of the juniors nodded, taking their positions.

They broke off into pairs; Yoohyeon and Irene on the front with SNSD, Siyeon and Joy on the left flank reinforcing 21, and Yeri and Handong on the right closing off the flank with Wolfpack.

And Taeyeon was right; none of their seniors were happy to see them there. But their helps are more than welcomed. The enemies are beyond ruthless and for the first time since the Wolfharts' Civil War, the Shadow Corps are taking casualty.

The Shadowbreaker has proven its worth in this battle. The Seers has brought the war to the Shadow Corps' shore and the shadow were gradually diminished. At the peak of the battle, the Leviathans and Tier 1s were entirely annihilated, Goliaths and Spartans are gradually decreasing in their combat effectiveness, and Black Hood are dividing their people between counterhacking, base's defense measures, and whatever they can to prevent the base from being overrun and submerged. Even the administrative personnel are picking up the firearms to fight back.

"Raijin! We cannot hold them off! Need assistance!" Yoona's voice rang through the comm.

"Aphrodite's here! We got another wave incoming! At this rate, the flank would be overrun! We need help ASAP!"

"We're spreading thin as it is! Just how many are there?!" Calintz wheezed, kneeling on the ground. 

He has been fighting with his full ability since the start of the invasion, as did the rest of them. What's more frustrating is the Shadowbreaker is restricting most of their abilities effectiveness, especially their auto regenerative ability. One shot is all it took to kill them; no matter where it hit. 

Shadowbreaker had turned them into normal human again; abiding the law that Death had enforced on all living things.

"Raijin! We cannot hold them off any longer! We need to retreat! Nothing works anymore!" Irene screamed at him while trying her best to stop Siyeon from bleeding out. The shot grazed Siyeon's neck but ruptured her jugular vein. Should it be any normal day, they could laughed it off but not today.

Today, Shadow Corps will taste the horror that their predecessors had tasted hundreds of years ago.

"Center, Antonio! On me!" He called both of them, gathering what's left on him on this final offensive; or defensive move. Jurina and Sayaka understood what Calintz was trying to do, recentered themselves.

"NOW! RASHOMON!" The three of them roared, slamming their palms on the ground. 

The ground rumbled and from it a gigantic walls and a traditional Japanese gate rose up separating them and the enemies. The enemies tried to tear down the wall but the wall was electrified. Their armaments were useless against them. As soon as they managed to make a crack, the wall immediately repaired itself. Not only that, the top of the wall was lined with raging blue fire.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Yeri gasped as she saw the wonder in front of her.

"The impenetrable Gate of Rashomon. Nothing can go through that but it is up only for a short amount of time. Enough for us to retreat." Sunny explained as she carried Sooyoung on her back. The rest of them quickly carried their casualties and turned tail while the gate withheld their enemies.

"Where are we retreating to? We're surrounded." Yoohyeon asked them. 

"For now just get back to SuA and the rest." Calintz replied.

-

JiU was trapped in the chamber, chained down with the wolves ravaging on her flesh. She could feel her flesh slowly tearing away from her body. Only God know the pain she is in right now. So much that all that came out off her lips is soundless shriek.

The lost flesh slowly rebuilt back, and the wolves ripped them away again. The cycle continues endlessly. She wanted it to end, or maybe the pain will knock her out. But something wanted her to be awake during this period of torture.

"Appa.... Bora..." She cried, calling their names hoping they would come to her rescue. But it was useless. Nothing works.

"JiU...."

She slowly raised her head upon hearing the whisper.

"Wake up...."

But all she saw was the yellow eyes of the wolves, eyeing her hungrily as if all this while they haven't been fed.

"Come back...." 

As the wolves grew closer, JiU started to thrash wildly. An attempt to stop their advance. One of the wolves suddenly lunged at her.

"NOOOOO!!!" JiU screamed. But the attack didn't connect. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see SuA surrounding them with wall of fire.

"SuA!" JiU screamed.

"Wake up!" SuA punched JiU straight on her face.

-

"GYAAAAHHH!!! FUCK!!!" The first word that came out of JiU mouth as she woke up. She made all five of them shocked out of their wits.

"Holy shit!" Seulgi turned so fast she missed her shot at the enemy. Even Dami was stunned for a moment to see what the ruckus happening behind her.

"JiU!" SuA hugged her tight, face wet with her tears.

"Where..."

"Shadow Corps' base. You were abducted by The Seers. They return you and invade the base. We need every hand on deck. You up to operate?" SuA quickly put on body armour on JiU and handed her the rifle and ammunition. JiU just nodded though she has so much questions to ask but duty calls.

"We're picking off the stragglers while the Commander's company engaging the main force." Dami briefed her leader. SuA then joined them after reorganizing her medkit.

"How much damage?" JiU cocked her rifle and aimed down range.

"Fucked up. Tier 1s and Leviathans are wiped out. At best we are at 40% combat effectiveness. Our groups are still online at Sector Foxtrot 2." Wendy continued.

"INCOMING!" Gahyeon screamed as a rocket came towards them. All of them ducked into cover. All except one.

"CROW!!" SuA screamed. Seulgi wiggled on the ground, the right side of her face was in blood. She ducked a moment too late, taking the shrapnel from the rocket.

"Crow! Crow! You hear me? Crow!" SuA tried to get response from Seulgi. Nothing but mumbling from her. She check her iris for light response, but her iris was dilated. Seulgi is suffering from severe concussion from the explosion.

"Status!" JiU shouted.

"Crow's down!" SuA shouted back as she injected Seulgi with her regen shot.

"Shit! They're getting bolder!" Wendy hissed as she saw another wave of enemy incoming.

"No! Look!" Gahyeon pointed out. 

Turned out the enemies were fleeing from the attacks by their seniors. As happy as they could be, their being here can only means one thing.

Sector Foxtrot 2 is lost.

"Keep up the fire! Box them in into the killzone!" JiU ordered them.

But suddenly a torrent of water came gushing at them, breaking their rank. A silhouette broke into their position as fast as lightning, attacking them with torrents of water.

Wendy, a water user tried deflecting the attacks with her ability but the man was far superior. With a whip of his hand, all the water in their position turned into ice, immobilising all of them.

"What's with all the charade, anyway..." The man hissed as he took off his helmet. JiU eyes went wide at the identity of the man.

"Papa?" JiU gasped.

"Hello Minji." Seungri grinned at her. Before she could utter another word, he pointed his gun at JiU and shot her head. 

"Goodbye Minji." He smirked and started killing them all but Gahyeon.

"All for this fucking kid. That fucker Bryan really a pain in the ass. Coming back from the dead. If not because of him, we could be one big happy family." He spat on the ground then taking out an injection gun from his pocket.

"You.... Papa?" Gahyeon looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah. Once upon a time. You really grown up to be a beautiful woman. Same as your sister there. But sadly, not mine. Can't believe I'm raising some douche's kids." He chuckled as she injected Gahyeon's neck with the injection gun.

"You.. what did you injected in me?!" Gahyeon looked at him in horror.

"Claudius' blood. We got your sister's totems. What's left is yours." Seungri grinned, folding his arms together.

"Ugh...." Gahyeon groaned. Somehow the blood caused her to thrash as if in pain. 

Her screams echoed the area, making all of the people in the vicinity halted their battle for a moment.

"Gahyeon!" Minzy gasped as she heard the scream.

"Shit! Kill them all! We need to get to Gahyeon's position at once!" Taeyeon shouted.

It did not take long for the enemies to be decimated. All of them immediately rushed towards the position only to find ice all over, five lifeless bodies, Gahyeon pinned on the wall by the ice and a man.

"SEUNGRI!!!!!" Calintz let out a monstrous roar, charging towards him. 

Seungri did a windmill kick, launching hundreds of icicles at them. The attack was so fast neither of them had time to react, only to be impaled by the sharp ice. In one attack, all of them were decapitated but alive. Barely.

"Wonder what so great about you that that whore over there wanted to get pregnant with your seeds twice..." Seungri throw an ice spear at Calintz's chest. Blood came gushing out of Calintz's mouth. But it did not decrease the deadliness of his glare at Seungri. He suddenly tapped his ear, as if he was receiving an order.

"Yeah... Done? Great. What should I do with her? Also I got that fucking tranny and his teams all over her. And Dara's here too.... What?! Leave them? We can- But-.... Fine! But I get the brat!" Seungri gritted his teeth.

He took off his gun and aimed at Gahyeon. Without hesitation he pulled the trigger, blood splattered on the wall behind Gahyeon. They couldn't believe their eyes on what just happened.

Calintz was petrified, so much blood started to trickle down from his eyes. He could only mouthed Gahyeon and JiU's names in silence. Seungri stepped closer to Calintz and grabbed his head by his hair, glaring viciously into his eyes.

"You destroyed my only chance at happiness. I really, REALLY love Minzy with my entire being. I could forgive Minzy if it was only for Minji, but Gahyeon? That was the last straw. Now you know how I felt, when everything you love was ripped apart and taken away from you." Seungri shoved Calintz head aside, melting all the ice around him.

"See all of you again soon." Seungri spat on Calintz before disappearing into thin air.

With all his might, Calintz crawled towards them. Dami, JiU, Gahyeon, SuA, Seulgi, and Wendy are gone. Because of him. Seungri got his revenge.

Amidst the battlefield a lament of the lost echoed, marking the end of The Shadow Corps' existance.


	62. Licking Each Other's Wounds

The fight at Shadow Corps' base is lost; a total decimation of Shadow operatives. The only one left of their organisation were Wolfpack, 21, and SNSD. Even the Commander were killed in the assault, along with the rest of Calintz and Kizaki's parents.

At the end of the battle, their parents came to the rescue. At first the tide of war can be turned around against The Seers, but they brought out their big guns too; a group consisting of seven men and a group of four women. Their number might be small, but their combat abilities are far superior than any Shadow Corps' operatives left.

Within minutes, the eleven of them defeated all the remaining Shadow Corps including the Commander himself. But they did not stop there. They were out for blood and have no intention on keeping war prisoners. All the live operatives were executed in cold blooded and every war crimes were committed in front of their eyes. 

Raping, torturing, killing. You name it, it is done. The Seers seemed to relish in their victory, but failed to foresee a secret organisation such as this must have a self-destruct mechanism to bury all their secrets should they fall. And the trigger is the Commander himself.

The moment Illyasvil was executed, the self destruct mechanism was activated. Explosions occured everywhere, throwing The Seers into a mass confusion. Using this opportunity, Dreamcatcher and the rest of them fleed the base using combined efforts of Handong and Anna's teleportation ability.

The teleportation almost killed Anna and Handong because of the count of people they were carrying in tow but thankfully they weren't. They were teleported back to the Nagoya's mansion, the only place they knew safe from The Seers.

They were safe, for now.

-

All six of them were covered in sheets, laid in the body freezers located in the medical floor of the mansion. Only Irene, Yoona, and Sooyoung have full mobility since they sustained a minor injury so they took care of all the other bedridden members.

"Looks like your regen is working properly. You can move again soon." Yoona patted on Seohyun's thigh.

"How about the others?" Seohyun asked as she make herself more comfortable on the bed. Yoona helped by adjusting the pillow on Seohyun's back.

"Well, our team is doing okay. 21 and Wolfpack got most of that Seungri's attack, so they were in a bit more sticky situation." Yoona briefed her.

"Our maknaes?"

"That..." Yoona sighed.

"They're...." Seohyun trailed off. Yoona replied with a nod, her tears started to fall on her lap.

"Do you have any idea what they were using against us? It's like they found our kryptonite."

"No. We're waiting for Annin to wake up. She and Handong are still unconscious from teleporting all of us here." Yoona shook her head.

Out of nowhere Taeyeon came to Seohyun's bed, startling the two of them. She was battered, her left arm in a sling and using a crutches to support herself. Because of the Shadowbreaker, she had to cut off her right lower leg to prevent the venom from spreading further.

Yoona quickly got up, aiding Taeyeon to sit down on the chair.

"How you doing, maknae?" Taeyeon gave a soft chuckle at Seohyun.

"Compared to you, peachy."

"Smartass..." Taeyeon squinched her nose at the maknae's remark.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be resting on your bed." Yoona advised her.

"I rather suffer through this than hearing Yuri grinding her teeth in her sleep." Taeyeon snickered.

"Ah... I forgot I put you two side by side. Sorry..." Yoona apologized.

"Nah... Not that I mind. Hey, Handong is up. You should check on her."

"Really? I'll be going then." Yoona immediately went off.

"Hey, Yoona! Throw me the pack, will ya?" Taeyeon asked her.

"What?! You're in bandage everywhere, yet you still wanna smoke? What's wrong with you?!" Yoona raised her voice.

"Come on! I lost a leg! What the different if I added cancer to my list?"

"Aren't you afraid the smoke gonna comes out from there?" Yoona gave hers to Taeyeon while pointing to her severed leg. Seohyun laughed hard at Yoona's joke.

"Getting smart with me, huh? Huh?" Taeyeon hit Yoona's shin with her crutches.

"Hahaha! Just messing around with you. I'll be going then." Yoona then took her leave. Taeyeon lit her cigarette and took a long drag before exhaling a thick cloud of smoke.

"Oh, I kinda wished the smoke came out from there." Seohyun giggled pointing at her leg.

"Et tu, Seohyun?!" Taeyeon glared at her.

-

Siyeon sat alone in the morgue, her eyes fixed on the body freezers. With all the members bedridden after the battle, they could only clean their bodies. The funeral had to be postponed for the time being.

Siyeon spent most of her waking moment down here, staring aimlessly. But her mind was packed with the 'what if' questions. Gahyeon's final moment hit her the hardest, bringing her back to the moment of her father's death. 

What if they all followed Calintz order? What if she was the one who went to the rear with them instead of Dami? What if she was able to communicate with her inner self; to aid her in the battle?

Thousands of questions, but the outcome has been out. Six of her sisters laid cold on a metal slab in front of her. They chose their paths, and now this is the payment for the toll.

"Sorry... Sorry... Sorry..." Siyeon sobbed, apologizing by herself. She blamed herself for everything. She was the one who instigated them to split up.

"I know I can find you here." CL entered the morgue with Joy. Apparently, they had been searching for her the entire time. Joy sat beside her and hugged her tight, making her sob turned into wail. 

"WHY?! WHY?! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! I SPLIT US UP! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!! WHY?!" Siyeon wailed her heart out. Joy started to cry too as she could feel what is going through right now. She lost two of her friends too. But CL seemed unaffected by them, puffing her cigar like usual. Her face stoic, void of any expression.

"Unnie.... I'm sorry.... I killed them... Forgive me..." Siyeon grovelled and held onto CL's leg. CL sighed and gently patted Siyeon's head. She pulled Siyeon and Joy into her arms and kissed their side of heads.

"Shh.... Enough of this. No apology, okay? They wouldn't want to see you like this, you know?" CL held back her tears, gently caressing the back of their heads. 

It took a while for Siyeon to calm down. CL ushered them out of the morgue, feeling it was too hurt and dark to linger around the dead. CL brought them to the ground level, leading them to the bar room inside the mansion.

She took three shot glasses, lining them up on the counter. She then took a bottle of Jagermeister and filled the glasses up.

"You know, JiU really liked this. Ever since she could drink, she preferred this amongst all the liquors out there. Sure there was raki and honey, but you know how fussy she was when it comes to drinking. A purist, as she once said." CL chuckled, drinking it in one gulp. Joy and Siyeon followed, but somehow the viscosity of Jagermeister did not sit right with them. Joy almost regurgitated herself, trying her best to control her gag reflex. Seeing them like that made CL laughed.

"I dunno what she liked about this. Sticky and thick like cum. Though it was quite a shock when I heard she had a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend. That kid.... At each and every turn she always had a flair for shock and surprise." CL smirked, recollecting her memories of JiU. Unbeknownst to her, her tears fell onto the counter.

"Unnie..." Siyeon squeezed CL's hand. But it only made it worse. CL started to sob, wiping her tears away.

"I really loved that kid. I raised her like my own child. Her world was ripped apart by someone she used to call a father... How cruel can the world be to that poor child? Not to mention her life was extinguished by the very person that threw her into this hell?!" CL slammed her fist on the counter. Joy and Siyeon chose to listen, for compared to all of them 21 would be the only one that would grieve the most on JiU's passing. They were the one that raised JiU into the person she was.

"She made me into a better person; more human than whatever I was before. She brought us 21 together, when we chose to go our separate ways after Chechnya. For once, I have something to live for. I lived for her, fought for her. What wouldn't I give just to see her smile? She was my daughter! And that bastard Seungri took her away from me!" The glass in her hand shattered from her grip, blood slowly dripping onto the floor from the counter. Slowly her hair turned from blond to silvery white. Joy and Siyeon's eyes went wide as they observed the visual change on CL.

"Unnie! Your hair!" Joy pointed at her. But CL ignored her, still deep in her emotion.

"They. Will. Pay! I will drag Seungri to their graves and spill his blood on them!"

-

The funeral was held two days later as all of them have healed, though not completely. They were buried in the middle of the mansion's garden, surrounded by flowers that Jurina had planted. As she said, let them run freely in this beautiful garden in the Afterlife.

It was a simple ceremony; short eulogies by their loved ones and black roses on their graves. An oath made to exact their revenges on their killer. The rest of the day, they spent their times on their own; each coping on their own grief and sorrow.

That night, Handong sat at the porch overlooking the garden. Her eyes fixed on her sisters' and her lover's graves. She could turned back the time to the point where it all started, but Anna advised her not to as it would be more catastrophic. 

She strongly argued, and tried to do so against their advices. But futile. It seemed like with the four totems binding Claudius were gone, her ability to go to the past was locked away, or gone. She even tried to go into the Time Realm to seek Cassandra, but failed. 

"I guess, this time you guys are really gone....." Handong whispered to herself.

"They are never gone. They are right here, always." Taeyeon pointed to her heart. Handong was started by her sudden appearance, her cigarette fell onto her. In panic, she immediately stood up to swat it away from burning her shirt.

"Hehe~ Sorry for startling you. Here." Taeyeon apologize and handed her a bottle of beer. Slightly annoyed, she snatched it away from Taeyeon.

"Never took you to be the easily irritated one." Taeyeon smirked, taking a seat beside her.

"Well, you don't know me that well." Handong sighed, trying to bring down her temper.

"What are you doing here?" Handong asked. Taeyeon sipped her beer and pointed at the grave. Handong just gave a nod, chugging down her beer.

"A mistake that I just brought a bottle. Should've brought the whole six-pack." Taeyeon shook her head.

"Yeah..."

"She always talked about you when we were together. She was really an interesting woman. I thought she was the silent type. Imagine the shock when she turned up to be a chatterbox." Taeyeon suddenly spoke.

"That because you were her lifelong crush. Every time we talked about you, she would be so agitated. You would be horrified if you were to enter her living quarter back then. Wall to wall filled with your pictures. Kinda like a sasaeng's house." Handong chuckled.

"Really?! Wow... Didn't know she was that into SNSD..."

"Remember the first day we did the endurance test? You were paired with her. Back at the dorm, she was talking about you nonstop that I have to shut her up by stuffing her mouth with a sock. To be true, I really hated you at that time." Handong laughed.

"Me?! What did I do?!" Taeyeon shocked by the revelation.

"Do you have any idea how many women left their boyfriends because of her? They even changed their orientation just to be with her. Sure I heard from Hyoyeon unnie that you are married to Tiffany unnie, but what stopping both of you from developing that feelings?" Handong chided.

"Wow... You really have no faith with her, huh?"

"I have the utmost faith with her. But not when she was around you." Handong answered her flatly. The answer made Taeyeon laughed hard. So much that her tears fell.

"Was she that notorious before dating you?" Taeyeon tried to stifle her laughter.

"Notorious doesn't even cut it. Though she didn't bed any of the women she ever dated before me."

"And you believed her?"

"Well, we took each other's first time. So I guess that was the truth."

"Saving herself for the one, huh? Mad respect for her." Taeyeon grinned.

"Yeah... Though now..." Handong stared at the graves. Taeyeon held Handong's hand and squeezed it gently.

"These few months with her, I felt like I had already known her for all my life. She was an honest one. She always looked out for me out there. And I hope she keeps on looking after us from up there." Taeyeon sighed while looking at the night sky.

"I lost her twice but she always came back to me before. But this, I guess will be the last time..." Handong sniffled. Tears fell onto her lap, wetting her pants. Taeyeon sat closer to her, grabbing Handong close to her.

"We will get them for this. I promise you. They will not get away." Taeyeon kissed the side of Handong's head.

-

Heavy metal guitar's sound can be heard from the music room although muffled. Yoohyeon was lost in her playing, she did not hear Jessica entered the room.

Oh...  
Now witness the end of an age  
Hope dies in hands of believers  
Who seek the truth in the liar's eyes

Take hold of my hand  
For you are no longer alone  
Walk with me in hell!!!

Jessica lit her cigarette as she observed Yoohyeon screaming on top of her lungs, emphasizing the last line of her lyrics. It was until she saw blood on the floor she rushed to Yoohyeon, stopping her.

"Yoohyeon!!" She turned Yoohyeon around to check. She saw the fretboard and the scratch plate was red in her blood. She took both of Yoohyeon's hands and her suspicion was right. All of her fingertips was split opened.

"Yoohyeon! How long have you been playing?!" Jessica gasped. She took her handkerchief and wiped the blood away.

"Sica? What are you doing here?" Yoohyeon asked her but her speech was kind of slurred, as if she was drunk or high on drug. It was then Jessica caught a whiff on Yoohyeon's breath. It was reek of alcohol. Jessica turned her head away by the stench.

"Just how much did you drink?!" Jessica shouted at her. Her face full of worry of Yoohyeon. 

Yoohyeon took off her guitar, dropping it on the floor then staggering to a corner. She opened a liquor bottle and chugged it to the bottom at one go. As she about to open another bottle, Jessica snatched the bottle away from her.

"Give it back!" Yoohyeon wrestled the bottle away from her.

"No! You could die from alcohol poisoning! Yoohyeon!"

"Then I die! I can see them again if I die! JiU unnie, SuA unnie, Dami, Gahyeon, Wendy, and Seulgi. Heck! I even can see Daegun oppa, Han Na unnie and Ha Nee again!" Yoohyeon threw the bottle cap at Jessica. Jessica swatted the bottle cap away, her eyes fixed on Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon was destroying herself in her grieving.

"Yoohyeon ah.... They wouldn't want to see you like this." Jessica grabbed hold of Yoohyeon.

"What do you know about what they would've wanted? Have you die before? What would you know?!" Yoohyeon pushed her aside, causing to Jessica to stumble down. She took up her guitar again and continue playing as if nothing happened.

"Stop! You're hurting yourself! Yoohyeon ah!" Jessica struggled against Yoohyeon. During their struggle, Yoohyeon missed her step and tumbled down. She crashed herself against the drum set, ripping the skin of the kick drum.

Jessica was horrified by what happened, rushing in to help Yoohyeon. But she slapped her hand away and started to cry.

"Why? Why did this happened to me? Why did people around me keep on dying? What did I do in my previous life to earn this fate?!" Yoohyeon wailed. Jessica was stumped by what she heard. 

"They killed all the people that I loved. What did I do to them for they to do this to me? Daegun oppa and his family was the nicest people I've ever known! They took me in when my world came crashing down, supporting me with all they had. JiU unnie saved me and give me a family. Seulgi always treated me with food whenever we met. Na, Sica! Tell me! Why is that everyone so cruel to me, the world so cruel to me?!" Yoohyeon hit Jessica's chest in agony. Jessica was saddened by her question she tried her hardest to hold back her tears. She pulled Yoohyeon close and hugged her tight, hushing her up.

"The world is envious of you because you are loved. Loved by everyone around you. You didn't do anything bad, love. They are just envious with what you have..." Jessica hushed her down. As much as the words meant for Yoohyeon, she was also directing them to herself.

"Ah~ She is just like me..." Jessica thought to herself.

"Are you going to leave me too, Sica? Like they left me? Is the world trying to take you away from me too?" Yoohyeon sobbed.

"Shh... No. No one will take me away from you. I will always be here for you. Always.." Jessica patted her head. It looked like the answer calmed Yoohyeon down. 

Yoohyeon gently broke the hug and kissed Jessica on her lips. Jessica's eyes went wide in shock by the kiss she froze. Slowly Yoohyeon broke the kiss, her eyes gazing deeply into Jessica's.

"Will you promise me?" Yoohyeon asked, kissing her lips again. But this time, Jessica responded her kiss.

"I promise... I will protect you from this cruel world..." Jessica answered as the kiss turned passionate.


	63. The Black, The Pink, and The Dangerous

Jisoo threw her helmet to the ground, kicking the locker out of frustration. Sure they got all the Shadow operatives including the commander, but her prime target was not there.

"Fuck!!! That slippery cocksucker!" Jisoo punched the wall, destroying it down. Jennie was so startled by her action she could only watched in silence. 

"Unnie. Calm down. We'll get him next time. Look at the bright side. We wiped out those vermins." Lisa playfully hugged Jisoo. And she was so not in the mood she pushed Lisa away from her.

"Are you fucking retarded or something?! Wolfpack and 21 got away! Did you read their files? They are the Shadow Corps! All those limp dicks are just a bunch of losers riding on their tailcoats!" Jisoo screamed at Lisa. Jennie had enough of this. She could let it go if Jisoo was only delving in her own frustration on her own, but when she tried to drag in the person she loved? That is the line.

"If you got a problem with the outcome, deal that fucking thing on your own! Don't drag us all down with your fucking vendetta. Sunbae or not you draw even just a sliver of blood out from Lisa, I will end you!" Jennie choked Jisoo and slammed her against the wall, growling. Jisoo narrowed her eyes, her frustration turned to rage.

She kicked Jennie in her guts and bashed her head in. The attack wounded the side of her eye, blood dripping down the side of her face. Jennie did not let it go unanswered. Trained in kickboxing, she kneed Jisoo right in her chest and smashed Jisoo's crown with her elbow. 

Seeing Jisoo is stunned, she gave a low kick to break her ground and as Jisoo about to tumble down she finished her up with a heavy blow on Jisoo's face with her left hook. Jisoo was knocked out cold on the floor. She wiped her face and spat on Jisoo out of contempt.

"Stupid bitch! You dare gone up against me; Yuenü?! Just because I am greatest swordswoman in The Seers doesn't mean I'm weak in hand to hand combat, you arrogant fuck!" Jennie screamed at unconscious Jisoo. Lisa and Rosé held her back, afraid she would continue her assault on unconscioused Jisoo.

"Enough, Yue! You're going to kill Atalanta!" Lisa stopped her, begging Jennie to come back to her senses. 

She snapped out of her anger, her face ashen as she saw Lisa's face. She could see the fear in her lover's eyes, something she swore not to invoke. Ashamed for what she did, she quickly ran away from them. Both of them was dumbfounded by what had happened. An exchange in words turned into a full brawl. Not to mention between comrades.

"I've never seen Jennie that way before. Sure she is easily irritated and a bit overprotective of you, but I didn't know she was a fucking ticking time bomb." Rosé chuckled as she picked Jisoo up from the floor.

"She... Is complicated. I think this event triggered her past." Lisa sighed, helping Rosé to carry Jisoo back to their living quarter.

"Her past? What happened to her? Sure we've been in each others' company for a long time, but I never know what happened to both of you. How did the both of you ended up here?"

"Where should I begin?" Lisa pondered, recollecting both of their pasts.

-

"Ruby Jane! Come here you lazy ass bitch!" A shout came from the living room. Jennie trembled in fear, her uncle is calling for her.

"Come down here now! Don't make me come up there!" Her uncle shouted again.

Her mind racing fast, wondering what she had not completed yet. She cleaned the house, did the laundry, cooked the meal, everything is done.

Jennie used to live in a happy family. A loving parent, big mansion. She was treated like a princess and loved by everyone. Boys were chasing after her and girls hated her for the gift she had. But she couldn't care less about what others thought of her. She only lived in her own little bubble, happily on her own.

But everything changed in a blink of an eye. On the way back from their honeymoon the plane carrying her parent crashed, killing them. Like dominoes, everything went down for her. The will left everything to her, but until she has come to the legal age. For now, everything is to be handled by her mother's brother; her uncle.

At first, her uncle was the usual one; caring, loving, and sympathetic to her situation. But like in any tragic story, her uncle has a different motive. He wanted it all, including Jennie. A bachelor living alone with a beautiful girl like Jennie, anyone can do the math.

A minute after Jennie came to the consented age, her uncle took no time at all to make Jennie his in a forceful way thus marking the beginning of her nightmare. Not only that, she was foolish enough to fall into her uncle's game, to sign away all her inheritance to her uncle. She was left with nothing and everything is snatched away from her by the very man she trusted before.

"Did you clean the patio?!" Her uncle growled at her.

"I did! I even scrubbed it!" Jennie answered honestly.

"Then what is that?!" Her uncle grabbed her hair and dragged her to the patio. Sure enough there were bird droppings on it. Jennie's eyes bulged.

"You little liar! You must be lazing around while I'm gone!" Her uncle pushed her to the ground, scrapping the droppings with her cheek. Jennie screamed in pain as the rough surface scratched her cheek.

But her uncle not stopping there. He kicked Jennie's back and slapped her head. Jennie screamed, begging her uncle to stop. Only after a while, he stopped.

"Clean that fucking thing up, or you would get more of this!" He spat on Jennie and went back into the house.

Her body aching all over and her cheek scratched, she cleaned it silently. She cursed the birds for landing her here.

That was her routine, day by day since she turned 18. Nowhere to go, no one to talk to. She was caged in this hell of her house. A slave. If not being hit like this, she was being sexually assaulted.

Sure there was a plan to run away. But her uncle was sleek. He implanted a tracker in her body to track her whereabouts. Once she tried, but her uncle caught her. The outcome? She was passed around to her uncle's friends for days as a punishment.

Then one day, someone came to her life.

-

"Lalisa Manoban! You get back here!" Her teacher shouted in anger.

"Yeah? Who gonna make me? You? Fucking loser! Hahaha!!" Lisa jumped over the fence and ran away.

"Now, where should I have fun today?" She grinned.

Lisa was an energetic kid. And a bit of a troublemaker. Born in Thailand with a silver spoon in her mouth, everything came easily to her. Anything she wanted, she would get it. That attitude of her attracted a wrong bunch of people around her, mainly for her riches and connections.

But an incident forced her parent to send her to Canada. She got involved in the drug trafficking ring and was hunted down by the cops in Thailand. With the amount of drugs in her possession and the severity of her crime, she was about to get a death sentence for sure despite her juvenile age. She was not only involved in drug trafficking, turned out she had every hand in every crime there is. Prostitution, human trafficking, assassination, extortions, blackmailing. The list went on and on for Lisa. 

As the last resort, she was disowned by her family and out of grace for their previous relationship, she was sent to Canada under a new name. Lalisa Manoban instead of Lily Nauljam.

Even in Canada she made a name for herself, but toning down her notorious nature. Not much can be done since the cops are more vicious here and the citizens are law abiding to the toe. While on the run, she did not forget to carry all of her riches she had accumulated back in Thailand. The only thing that could get her by in this foreign land.

She walked around with smoke in her lips, racking her brain on what should she do to entertain herself today. Then she stopped in front of a superbike shop.

"Whoa.... That is gorgeous!! Look at that butt!!" Lisa whistled as she laid her eyes on a Hayabusa. She walked into the shop, walking towards the superbike. She admired the beauty of the Japanese's craftsmanship.

"Hey, you can't be here!" The salesman shooed her away. Mainly because the way she dressed; ripped jeans, long rugged overcoat and her old t-shirt. She must have been giving a vibe of a hobo to him.

"Eh, why? Is this the way you treat your customer?! Where's your manager?!" Lisa barked. The salesman burst into laughter.

"Get out of here before I called the cops!" The salesman chuckled. Lucky for Lisa the manager heard the commotion and went to them, asking what it was all about. Upon hearing, she burst into laughter too. Fuming, Lisa let it slide. The great Lisa is about to school this retards.

"Okay. Fine. But can you at least let this pitiful hobo admires these beauties before she continues with her pitiful life? At least let this poor girl dreams, you know?" Lisa asked with her sweetest voice.

"Hahaha!! Fine. Once you have your fill, get out from my shop. And don't touch anything! Did not want any of my merch get tainted by your dirty hands." The manager laughed off before returning to her office. Lisa smirked and continued looking around. With her phone, she texted her guardian.

10 minutes later, two black Escalades parked in front of the shop. Eight men and women entered, led by a woman in half moon rimmed glasses. The salesman immediately came to entertain them, but she quickly shrugged him off.

"Amy! Over here!" Lisa called the woman in glasses. She went to Lisa with all her people and gave a slight bow.

"Miss Manoban. What can I do for you?" The salesman's eyes almost popped out of its socket at the sight of it.

"Amy, do the thing!" Lisa snapped her finger. One of the men handed Amy a touchpad. After making several calls and typings, she reported back to the Lisa, calling the manager out.

"What is going on here?!" The manager burst out. Amy held out her hand to the manager, introducing herself.

"I'm Amy, and this is my boss; Lalisa Manoban. As from now, this branch has been bought by her and you now will be working under her." Amy stated, handing the manager the touchpad containing the document. The manager was shocked to see what Amy said was all true. As from now, the hobo girl owned the shop!

"Are you both still want to work here?" Lisa raised her eyebrow, folding her arms. The two of them looked at each other, wondering what they should answer to their new boss; the one they had mocked as a hobo before.

"Just say you are sorry and you can keep your positions here." Lisa smirked. Both of them conceded, bowing their heads to Lisa.

"Never judge a book by its cover. Save your faces in the future, you know? Keep the sales up and keep up the good work. Maybe I'll give you three months worth of bonus." Lisa winked as she walked towards the Hayabusa.

"Oh, and I'll be taking this one. Put it in our sales today. Amy will wire you the cash and handle all the paperworks. Give me the key." The salesman immediately gave her the key and with a single push of a button, the Hayabusa roared.

"Don't slack off!" Lisa winked at them and rode off.

"Now I'm bored again...." Lisa sighed as she pressed the throttle.

After a while, she stopped to fill the gas and bought some foods and drinks from the quickie mart. As she sat by the gas station, she took a look around her.

"Where the hell am I?!" She tried to search for her location, but there is no reception. She must in some kind of neck of wood or something. She too engrossed in her riding she lost track of her surrounding.

"Fuck... Getting back home will be a pain in the ass~~" Lisa shrieked playfully. Once she was done eating, she continued. Until she came to the end of the road.

"Great, Lily... You are officially lost!" She groaned. No reception, though luckily her bike is still at full tank. That should hold her off for a while. 

While riding her bike she came across a big stone sign on her left. It piqued her interest she stopped to look at it.

"Silvercrest bungalow? There's a bungalow here?!" Lisa looked around her. The stone sign looked worn off, but it meant a chance for her to ask for direction. 

She followed the road in. It was far deep in the forest, but at the end she saw the building. It looked worn off and unattended. But there were cars on its lawn, so there must be people living here. She pulled her bike at the entrance and mounted off.

"Hello? Anybody home? I need to ask for direction. Kinda lost here!" Lisa shouted while knocking on the big door. She kinda weirded out the place did not have a doorbell. She tried the door handle, and it was unlocked.

"Okay Lisa... There are cars outside, so this is not a haunted house..." She braved herself, entering in.

"Hello? Anybody home? I need some he-"

She was cut off by a woman scream. She heard commotion ahead of her and she saw a petite brunette running toward her, naked and her skin have spots of what appeared to be candle wax. Right behind her a group of men in their underwears, and some are naked.

"Save me! Please!" The woman begged her. The men stopped on their tracks as they saw Lisa.

"Who the fuck are you?! Jennie, come back here or else!" One of the men shouted.

Lisa knew all too well what is happening right now. She saw a lot of it back in Thailand. Sure back then she would've turned her head away, but something told her not to. 

"Wait! Look!" Another man pointed at Lisa.

"Hehe~~ guess we have a new toy today! I started to get bored with your niece!" All of the men eyes changed from shocked to something sinister.

Lisa pulled the woman to her back and took off her coat, covering her with it. As gentle as possible, she spoke to the woman.

"Jennie, right? Are you okay?" Her gentle eyes calmed Jennie down. Jennie nodded, her eyes full with fear as she turned towards the men. One of the men stepped closer to Lisa, playing with her blond hair. 

"Aren't you a pretty young thing? Look, nothing happening here. Just some bondage play. Why don't you join us, have some good times?" The man whispered in her ear.

Lisa exploded on the inside with rage, but she pulled out a calm face. Playfully she pushed the man away, grinning widely.

"Well, I kinda bored too, you know." Lisa pulled the man closer. The man leaned in, taking a whiff of Lisa scent.

"But, no thanks. I'm into women. Compared to you fuckfaces, that lady over there have better shot at me." Lisa kicked his crotch as hard as she could and locked her head in a triangle lock. Eyeing the men in front of her she snapped the man's neck, killing him in an instant.

The men gasped at what just happened. The blond just killed one of them without batting an eye. Lisa cracked her neck and took out a pair of spiked knuckles from her back pockets.

"Guess Canada changed me into a better person... Your hell ends today, Nini." She winked at Jennie before launching forward, attacking the men.

-

"You killed all of them? Wow... What happens to you now? You used to be so badass back then!" Rosé chuckled.

"Yeah. Guess Jennie changed me into a better person as whole. Though now she took in what I had lost." Lisa laughed.

"But that doesn't explain how you got into The Seers."

"Ouh, that? Well, we rubbed Jiyoung sajangnim in a wrong way. But he gave us a chance to turn things around. Took it and now here we are." Lisa ended the story.

"How bout you, though?"

"Me? Nothing dark like all of you. My parent were The Seers member, so it ran in the family. When they died, I took their places instead." Rosé shrugged.

"How did they die?" Lisa asked.

"Just their times have come. Nothing sinister."

"Do you believe in our cause?"

"Every word. My parent taught me from an early age that the world is a dark place, gripped by evil. I have the power to make a change, don't squander it on useless things." Rosé chuckled.

Jennie entered the quarter. Looks like she had everything under control again. She took a seat beside Lisa and popped on her cigarette. Lisa looked at the wound, turned out she already fixed it herself.

"Awww... You patched it up... I was hoping to do it for you." Lisa pouted.

"Well, there will be more to come. Have your fill at it." Jennie pinched Lisa's cheek, making her smile.

Jisoo woke up with a groan, sitting up while rubbing her crown. She looked around her in daze, then she locked eyes with Jennie. She immediately turned away, avoiding her gaze. Jennie walked up to her and offer her a stick of cigarette. She hesitated taking one, while Jennie lit it up for her.

"Sorry..." Jennie hugged her, kissing the side of her head.

"No. It's me that owed you an apology. You were just doing you job as a leader." Jisoo grabbed Jennie, squeezing her tight.

"Aww~~ aren't they the cutest?" Lisa moaned, joining their hug. Rosé grinned and hugged them all. The living quarter brighten up by their laughter.

"I love all of you, you know?" Jisoo whispered.

"We know. Don't worry. This is our time now. Calintz and the Wolfpack will pay for their crimes." Jennie assured her.


	64. When The Wolf Howls

Yoongi paced to and fro, his phone in his hand. With all the things they had started, he started to get worried about Gahyeon. He was afraid Gahyeon caught in the fire of war.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Hoseok asked him.

"Huh, what? Oh, Hoseok. Yeah... I'm fine." Yoongi answered.

"You don't look okay. Something on your mind?" Hoseok asked again.

"No... Actually I'm not. I'm worried about Lucy. Been calling her these past few days, but no answer." Yoongi sighed.

Hoseok, knowing the true identity of Lucy just kept his silence. Though he kind of wondering too if the High Council already caught her, or worse; killed her.

"She must be fine. You said she is a fighter. She must've been safe with all her sisters." Hoseok blatantly lied, tapping his shoulder. He then walked away, looking for Namjoon. He found him with his other members in the mess hall, hanging out with the Blackpink.

"Hey, Hoseok oppa! There you are! Where's Yoongi oppa?" Lisa welcomed him.

"In the living quarter. What are you guys on?" Hoseok took the cigarette Jisoo offered him.

"Just sharing war stories. Is he okay, Yoongi?" Seokjin asked him.

"That is what I came here for. He has been trying to establish contact with Gahyeon since the invasion started. Do you have any news on her? She might be on our list, but I kinda worried about her for hyung's sake." Hoseok asked them. All of them stumped by his question.

"Let me check." Jimin offered, taking out his tab.

"Yah, Jimin! You crazy?! You are hacking into our own server!" Rosé hit Jimin's arm. Jimin shushed her up, his fingers tapping furiously on the tab.

"Fuck...." Jimin hung his head low, flipping his tab around for all of them to see.

On the screen is Gahyeon's picture in black and white. A red cross stamped over her picture, with the word 'Eliminated. Shadow Corps Main Base' blinking underneath her picture. All of them sighed when they saw it.

"Damn it.... We should've told him about her." Jennie cupped her face in her palms.

"Told who what?" 

All of them turned around to see. Yoongi was there behind them. They tried to cover the tab away, but too late. Yoongi got hold of it. His face turned to shock as he saw the content. He scrolled down reading the rest of it. The further he went, the more his tears fell.

"Ho- How long did you guys know about this?" Yoongi's voice turned icy, the tab cracked in his grip. Pure rage emanating from him as his eyes become deadly. All of them started to get engulf with fear. Yoongi reverted back into his older self; embodiment of wrath.

"Hyung, we-" 

Yoongi scrolled to the bottom of the file, searching for the executioner's name. He found it then threw the tab with all his might, destroying the tab.

"Seungri...." Yoongi growled before storming away.

"Yoongi! Wait! Don't! You gonna get killed by him!" Seokjin tried to stop him, but before Seokjin's hand could reach him he grabbed the hand and locked it. He grabbed onto Seokjin's face and slammed him on the ground as hard as he could. Seokjin was knocked unconscious by the counter.

Everyone was shocked by him, taking on their defensive stance. Namjoon took out his handgun, aiming at Yoongi. Yoongi's eyes narrowed, glaring at each one of them.

Yoongi might be carrying the name of Suga, but most people did not know his full nickname is Gatsuga; Fang Over Fang in Japanese. Mainly because he always leave his enemies in pieces when he is done with them. But he thought Gatsuga is a mouthful to pronounce, he just shortened it into Suga.

"Really, Monster?" He raised his eyebrow, challenging Namjoon. Both in his hands already holding tanto knives.

Namjoon bit his lips, weighing his options. He would never stand a chance in hand to hand combat with Yoongi, his expertise lies in ranged combat. He hissed and lowered his gun, putting it back in the holster.

"That's what I thought." Yoongi scowled before leaving them.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Namjoon kicked the table, flipping it down.

"We gotta stop him! He gonna get himself killed!" Lisa urged them.

"Then what the hell have we been doing just now?! You think any of us have a chance to stop him?" Jungkook snapped back.

"Shit. I'm going after him. Maybe I can talk some sense into him." Jennie ran after Yoongi.

Somehow, everything regarding Yoongi was too late. Just when Jennie arrived at the Command Post, Yoongi and Seungri were in full blown fistfight. But no one bothered to break them away. Even the Bigbang sat at the sideline watching with interest on how the fight would end.

"You bastard! She was no longer the person of interest! Why did you kill her?!" Yoongi screamed, blood sprayed from his lips.

"She was a target. Besides, why did you care so much about that whore?" Seungri chuckled.

The way Seungri replied him angered him. Roaring, he dashed forward aiming his knife on Seungri's chest. But Seungri pulled a water barrier between them, blocking his path. As he whipped his leg upwards, the water shot from beneath Yoongi launching him in the air. With a lash of his leg, a water whip lashed onto Yoongi slamming him hard on the ground.

"Now I see it. You were fucking her. Fucking traitor! Just how did your path came across each other?" Seungri grinned, raising both of his hand and threw them forward. 

With his motion, hundreds of icicles launched towards Yoongi, piercing him all over. Thankfully Yoongi did not take off his body armour, but all his limbs were battered by the attack. Despite battered, he stood his ground. 

"Did you know her father is Calintz, your sworn enemy? But I applaud you. You managed to bed your enemy's daughter, right under his nose! And what did she tells you; that she was some sort of orphan? Hahaha!!" Seungri burst out laughing. Yoongi did not break his gaze at Seungri, hatred growing stronger.

"Wait... No... You are in love with her! Hahaha!! Poor kid got played instead. But I guess all is well when you ended up pounding that pussy!"

Yoongi couldn't take it anymore. Sure he realized it now Lucy; or Gahyeon is her enemy but all the time spent with her was honest and pure. Everyone has their secret, but he is not going to let this bastard taints his memories of her. He had seen the signs where Gahyeon was not who she said she was, but her feeling towards him was true. The same applied to Yoongi. Only with Gahyeon he could forget everything about this side of the world, and surely Gahyeon felt that way too.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you psycho! Don't you dare running your filthy mouth about her that way!" Yoongi launched in the air, throwing knives at him. Seungri easily deflected them all, but it was all a distraction. Yoongi suddenly vanished and reappeared under Seungri, hitting him with an uppercut as hard as he could.

Finally, he hit him.

But his attack did not do any damage on Seungri. Seungri looked down and grabbed his hair, slamming him to the ground. He mounted Yoongi and started pummelling Yoongi.

Jennie, unable to stomach her friend being beaten like that ran forward to break them away. But somehow she couldn't move her body. She struggled to break free of whatever holding her down but to no avail.

"Stay where you are, nae sarang. This doesn't concern you." Jiyoung ordered in his usual lofty voice, though his eyes were glowing bright yellow.

Blood drenched Seungri's fists as he continued to smash Yoongi without mercy. Yoongi was helpless against him. Now he realized why he was on of the High Council. Not because of his twisted mind and a great tactician, but because of raw power and mercilessness.

"Here something you did not know about her. She was a Shadow operative too. Isn't that your nemesis? Though don't worry. You will see her again in a while." Seungri whispered in his ear before slowly slitting Yoongi's throat opened. 

"YOONGI OPPA!!" Jennie screamed as she watched it. Tears fell heavily to the ground as she watched Yoongi choked on his own blood before laying still.

"Did you know about this?" Jiyoung turned to Jennie. Unable to lie to him, she slowly nodded.

"Guess all of them knew about this. Talk about unity!" Seunghyun chuckled.

"Throw him out of here. The animals will have a feast tonight." Seungri ordered the men.

"Wait! Where are you taking him?! Stop!" Jennie begged them.

"Shh... Silence, dear. Go back to your quarter. I have enough insubordination for one day. Don't add yourself on the list. You might be my favourite, but even you have lines that you should not cross. Yoongi crossed that line and paid the price." Jiyoung warned her, releasing her from her bound. Jennie just nodded silently and turned away.

"Yoongi oppa.... Sorry...." Jennie cried as she staggered to her quarter.

-

Yoohyeon woke up with a really bad hangover. She couldn't remember half of what happened to her yesterday, though she could remember Jessica came talking to her.

"Urgh.... Been a while since I had a hangover this bad...." Yoohyeon groaned. Suddenly a wave hit her in her stomach. She quickly ran to the bathroom, letting everything out.

"Shit... How much did I- Erph!!" She threw up again, heaving heavily. The sight was never pretty in the morning, though it never stopped anyone from seeking the euphoria at the bottom of the bottle.

She washed her face and gargled, before returning to bed. She kind of remembered her body now can metabolize alcohol better and quicker now, but either Handong is lying to her or she drank herself to death last night.

She suddenly felt something wiggling at the other side of her bed. She quickly sat up, observing the other side of the bed. Then it wiggled again. Yoohyeon shrieked into a corner of the room as the thing under the sheet rose up.

"What the fuck...." Jessica took the sheet off her head, her eyes still closed. 

"S- S- S- Sica?! What are you doing here?! You're- You're- you're naked!" Yoohyeon exclaimed.

"Wow... Just... Wow... You forced yourself onto me and you asked me that question the next morning? Unbelievable..." Jessica laid back down again, throwing the sheet over her head.

Then everything came back to her. The crying, the fighting, the kissing. As the alcohol disappeared from her blood, she felt stinging pain in her nether region.

She had lost her virginity to Jessica!

Realising what she had said before, she quickly ran to Jessica apologizing endlessly to her. Jessica ignored her, swatting her hand away from touching her.

"Sica~~ Forgive me.... I was dead drunk! Sorry I hurt you. Siiicaaa~" Yoohyeon shook Jessica begging for her forgiveness. Jessica sat up and annoyance can be seen clearly on her face.

"You fucked me then you got the nerve to ask me what the fuck I'm doing here in the morning right besides you? Guess your team really undersold your forgetfulness." Jessica shot her back.

"Sorry~~ I didn't mean it that way. I was...." Yoohyeon raked her brain for the next word while Jessica leered at her, waiting.

"Drunk?" Jessica finished her sentence.

"No... That's not the right word..." Yoohyeon frown grew deeper. Jessica found it is funny looking at Yoohyeon's face as she tried her best to fix the situation.

"Bemused! Yes! Let's go with bemused! I was bemused!" Yoohyeon snapped her fingers, proud of herself.

"Hey, relax. I was just pulling your leg." Jessica laughed at her, squeezing her hands. Yoohyeon had this baffled look on her face, but it only made Jessica guffawed.

"What? What's so funny?" Yoohyeon asked. Jessica stifled her laughter, giving Yoohyeon a quick peck on her lips.

"You're so adorable, do you know that?" Jessica looked deep into her eyes, caressing her cheek gently. It made Yoohyeon blushing red. Despite everything, she felt the warmth from Jessica eased her heart just right.

"Yoohyeon ah, do you remember what you asked me last night?" Jessica asked her in a soft voice.

"Are...Are you going to leave me too, Sica?" Yoohyeon replied, her voice cracking up.

"No. From today onwards, I will always be by your side. Always." Jessica kissed Yoohyeon's forehead gently. Yoohyeon took her into her arm hugging her tight, each of them enjoying the warmth of each other.

"Say, have the alcohol gone out of your system?" Jessica suddenly asked.

"I guess so. Why do you ask?" Yoohyeon replied. Jessica flipped her on her back, pinning her down. Her smile wicked.

"Good. Now you have to get my horniness out from my system. It has been almost a decade since I had sex. We're not leaving this room until it all out!" Jessica winked at Yoohyeon, working her way to awake Yoohyeon sexual desire.

"Mmph!! Nope! N- N- N- No! JESSICA!!!" Her scream echoed the room, as she tried to free herself from the raging beast of hormones.

-

He opened his eyes wide. Gasping for air, he struggled to get back on his feet. He looked around him, adjusting his orientation. His throat felt like a desert, dry and longing for a drop of water. His surrounding is dark, but in front of him he could see a bright clearing. He walked towards it and looked to the sky. It was night of full moon.

As he walked through the forest, he heard the sound of flowing water. That means river is nearby. Driven by his excruciating thirst, he quickened his pace. He was right. In front of him is a river with crystal clear water.

He jumped into the river, drinking to his fill. Blood washed away from his body, turning the water red downstream. Then he looked at his reflection in the river. He has white hair and glowing blue eyes. Then something glinting on his chest. A red crystal pendant.

Everything came back to him. Though one thing still needed an answer. But he knew where he could get it.

"I need to get to Nagoya...."


	65. Redemption

The state of the world took a turn to worse. Uprising everywhere, governments toppled, coup d'etat ravaging countries. Day by day the world plunged deeper into chaos.

Claudius has basically won.

From the ashes rise a new empire. From the look of it, Claudius aimed for a One World Government. Though right now it is nothing more than a shadow cabinet. 80% of the world already fell into his grip, while the others retaliate. 

The chances to be free from The Seers' tyranny seemed close to none as its army; called Shadowbreaker are armed with futuristic techs and weaponry. Facing them would be equivalent to bringing a sword and arrow to a gun fight.

EMP burst, miniature hydrogen bombs, attack satellites launching tungsten rods onto the earth surface, they could wipe an entire country within minutes. It is either bow to the king or be decimated.

But his empire marked a dawn of a new age. Capitalists suffered the most, while the people prospers. There is no more the concept of 'First World Countries' and 'Third World Countries'. Everyone is treated equally, no matter what races or colours. Racism will be punished with death. And crime stat is at a new low, as everyone is given everything by the empire. Some countries even submitted to the empire without a fight, pledging allegiance to them for the sake of its people.

"Turn it off." Siyeon told Irene. Day by day, the television played the empire propaganda non-stop on a loop.

"Stupid people. Nothing is for free in this world. Sooner or later, the empire gonna fuck your asses up and leave you pregnant with his kids." Yeri scoffed but her remark earned her a slap at the back of her head by Irene.

"Day by day, your mouth is getting fouler. Should I brush it with the toilet brush for good measure?" Irene threatened her in a calm tone.

"No need. Sorry..." Yeri zipped her lips tight.

Since that day, all of them started to live together in the Nagoya's mansion. As it was located in the hill, it was hidden from sight. And thankfully for Calintz oversaw such problem in the future, the area was cloaked to resemble a forest. Like he said, just in case.

Wolfpack and 21 were branded as the enemies of the world by the empire. Luckily the identities of Dreamcatcher, SNSD, and Red Velvet remained a secret. So they were the only one that can step out of the mansion for reconnaissance missions while the Wolfpack and 21 joined together in searching how to counter each of the empire's techs.

A beeping sound came from the screen in front of them. Siyeon flicked her hand to switch it on. 

"Hey everyone. How you've been holding up?" Handong greeted them.

"Not much. Just watching the empire's news." Siyeon sighed, rubbing her temple. Handong crackled at her answer.

"So, how USA? Any new intel?" Irene inquired.

"Yeah. A revelation I might say. Do you remember our bar brawl back in Greece?" Handong asked them.

"Yeah. Some of it. Why?" Siyeon replied.

"Remember the two men that helped us? Look at the center." Handong flipped a digital picture to the screen. Six men were standing next to Seungri. And in the middle stood a face they remembered too well.

"They were with The Seers?! What the fuck?!" Siyeon gasped. Irene and Yeri have shock plastered all over their faces.

"Where's the other bastard?! The one that dated our Gahyeon?!" Siyeon's tears started to fall. Now everything connected. That bastard Yoongi must have been close to Gahyeon to dig information about them.

"I've been following them for a while now, but he was nowhere to be seen. Either he has gone AWOL or killed because of his involvement with Gahyeon. I'll keep an eye on them a bit more." Handong replied.

"Fuck.... Say, where are Yoohyeon and Jessica unnie?" Irene asked her. Handong, at the mention of their names sighed.

"What? Did something wrong?" Yeri perked up.

"No.... Not that anything is wrong. Just that-"

Suddenly in the background there was a loud and continuous moaning. Handong hung her head low, massaging her temple. Everything turned awkward with snap of a finger

"What... What was that?" Yeri stammered.

"Day in and day out.... They really couldn't get their hands off each others! YAH!! KEEP IT DOWN, WILL YOU?! I'M ON THE FUCKING CONFERENCE CALL RIGHT NOW!" Handong screamed to her background. Yeri, Siyeon, and Irene burst into laughter, rolling on the floor holding their stomachs. Handong leered at them in irritation.

"Wow! That was unexpected!" Yeri wiped away her tears.

"For the life of me I tried to think where Yoohyeon got the stamina to keep up with her carnal activities with Jessica unnie. It goes on and on for hours at time! Look at me! These are not eyebags because of the mission but EYEBAGS FROM THE LACK OF SLEEP DUE TO YOU TWO FUCKING EACH OTHERS BRAINS OUT ALL THE TIME!!" Handong screamed again at her back, but it seemed the pair paid no heed to her, only getting louder by the seconds.

"Karma, bitch! You and Dami did that to us, now payback! Haha!!!" Siyeon cheered, pointing at Handong. Agony started to creep on Handong's face.

"Were we that loud back then?" Handong asked them.

"Too loud that even I get fantasy about doing it with Dami sometimes. Maybe I would scream that high to if she was doing me." Irene casually replied. Siyeon and Yeri stared at Irene with frowns on their faces.

"I'm so sorry for both of our sakes; God bless her soul."

"Oh. They are done." Yeri pointed out as the background stood silent. Handong raised her fingers, counting down from 10. As the last finger goes down, the moaning started again.

"Yikes.... I really should get pointers from both of them for Joy's sake...." Siyeon blurted out.

"Or we could get Appa to whip you some blue pills to get you going." Yeri smirked at her.

"Bear with it. You'll be coming back here in two days. Fighting!" Siyeon cheered her up. Handong nodded and turned off her screen.

"Unnie, you are silent. Something on your mind?" Yeri poked Irene, startling her.

"What?"

"Something on your mind?" Yeri asked again.

"Nothing... Just thinking about Bear...." Irene sighed and left the room.

"She always did that lately. Detaching herself." Yeri told Siyeon, worry can be heard in her voice.

"It was never easy to move past it, Yeri. None of us are. I bet you too. But the living must go on." Siyeon patted Yeri's head.

"Let's go see Taeyeon unnie. Maybe today we can get her to chase us." Siyeon suggested.

"Lead the way, Wolfie unnie!" Yeri giggled.

-

After seven months searching, he found them. By pure luck. He remembered the silver haired woman from before. She followed her, creeping silently on her tail. He followed her deep into a hill at the outskirts of Nagoya.

"So this is where you are...." He looked at the mansion in front of him.

Steadying his pace, he walked to the gate, trying to climb it over. But he was electrocuted by the electrified gate. A moment later, before he passed out a group of people hovering over him, gun muzzles all directing to him.

-

"Wakey wakey, SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Calintz punched his guts. He jerked awake by the pain, coughing violently.

"So you're Yoongi? Heard you are a part of Seungri's organisation, huh?" Calintz punched Yoongi's face non-stop, spraying his blood all over the place. He only stopped when Sunny pulled his arm away. Yoongi's face was swollen so bad his eyes couldn't be opened anymore.

"How did you find us? Who else with you?" Calintz interrogated him, jolting him with his electric. Yoongi screamed in pain, begging him to stop.

"No one... Just me... Please.... Stop... I just want to seek your guidance..." Yoongi begged him.

"Guidance, my fucking ass! Tell me! Who else with you?!" Calintz resumed his electric shock, but this time smokes starting to come up from Yoongi's body.

"Shit! He's too far out. Get him out of here. That boy's no good to us dead." Taeyeon told them. Jurina pulled him away from Yoongi, holding him back. Blood started to trickle from Calintz eyes as he tried to break free from Jurina's hold.

"YOU GOT CLOSE TO MY DAUGHTER TO GET INFORMATION ON US! YOU PLAYED WITH HER HEART EVEN AFTER HER DEATH! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED HER! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY JIU, GAHYEON, SUA, DAMI, SEULGI, AND WENDY! GAHYEON HONESTLY LOVED YOU WITH ALL HER HEART, AND THIS IS HOW YOU RETURNED HER LOVE?! YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!" Calintz thrashed against Jurina in rage, with every intention to rip Yoongi apart, limb by limb.

"Make him talk. I'll handle him with Jurina." Nana nodded at Taeyeon as she pulled Calintz out of the interrogation room, following behind her were Minzy and Sunny. The room stood silent, all of them understood why Calintz went berserk. He might be able to hold it off all this time, but today the dam broke. It would be hell to get him back to normal again.

"Your action took my precious Dami from me. I might not be as barbaric as Calintz, but best you tell us everything if you want to keep your balls the way they are." Taeyeon spoke to Yoongi in a calm manner, but her threat is real. Yoongi nodded obediently.

"Good. Let's start with your name."

-

They took Calintz to the side lawn out off the mansion. With him like this, he might destroyed their only hiding place and base of operation.

"Let me go!" He struggled against the four women. They let him go as they reached outside.

"Honey, calm yourself down. Nothing good can ever comes out from you being like this!" Jurina advised him.

"That motherfucker down there the reason why they are dead! What right do you have over me for you to take my right to end his pathetic, motherfucking life?!" Calintz roared at them. His long silver hair started to change into scarlet red. His cheeks reddened not by his rage, but from the blood dripping from his eyes.

"Every right! We are your wives! That two women over there devoted their lives for you despite not having any marriage ties with you!" Jurina barked back. Calintz was taken aback by her response.

"We know how much pain you're in right now, love. Because we're feeling it too. You're not the only one who suffered by the loss. All of us are." Minzy spoke.

"Bah! What the fuck do you know about pain?! You're just a fucking soulless humanoid!" Calintz snapped back at her. All of them gasped at his remark. 

"You take that back!" Minzy stepped in, boiling with anger.

"Calintz! Take that back! You didn't mean that!" Nana urged him.

"Fuck off!!" Calintz blasted them all away with his electric forcefield. His scarlet hair glowed brightly, his eyes no longer the gentle ocean blue, but neon purple and black for its whites. The ground cracked around him as he drew the electricity from the ground. He had lost it.

But Sunny has a last card to play. She asked Jurina for a mirror. Without asking, she produced one and gave it to her.

"Look at you right now! You looked ugly as hell, just like when you lost Hikari!" Sunny braved through the forcefield, holding the mirror to his face. As he looked into the mirror, his eyes went wide.

Hearing the name, Jurina and Nana gasped. Why would she invoke that forbidden name in front of him; a raging monster?

But surprisingly, it had the desired effect on him. The forcefield disappeared, slowly his appearance changed back to normal. He looked at the back of his left hand; bearing a diminishing tattoo of Japanese kanji for 'Light' (光). The memories of Hikari came back to him, the first woman who taught him all about love and humanity after he thought he was lost in the chasm of eternal darkness, right after he exacted his revenge on the one that destroyed Tomo's life.

Realising that he had slipped back into the darkness, he fell on his knees.

"Minzy... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it..." He cried. Minzy stepped towards him and he immediately hugged her tight, apologizing nonstop to her.

"Let it all out. It is not a shame for a man to cry." Sunny hugged him tight, tears started to fall. Jurina and Nana gathered around him and embraced him. Calintz crying grew harder it turned into wailing.

"You don't have to appear strong in front of us. It's okay to be weak at times. Because we are just a human." Jurina kissed the side of his head.

-

Calintz verified what intel Taeyeon got out from Yoongi with his mind reading ability. Everything he said were true. He did not know about Gahyeon being a part of Shadow operative to date. He has no idea what ties Gahyeon ever had with them. And he was not approaching Gahyeon because Gahyeon was the prime target of his organisation. All in all, he has nothing to do with Gahyeon and the others' death except he used to work under The Seers.

"Last question. I want you to answer this and look me in the eyes." Calintz glared at Yoongi, who is now lying on the bed in the medical floor. Yoongi nodded.

"Did you really love my daughter, Gahyeon?" 

His question startled all who heard it. But for him, it was the most important.

"With all my heart, sir." Yoongi answered firmly without averting his eyes. He nodded and sighed, taking his leave.

"Sir, Lu- no, Gahyeon. Can I see her grave?" Yoongi suddenly asked, stopping Calintz on his track. Without turning, he answered.

"Only after you are fully healed. I'll show you where. And welcome to the Shadow Corps." Calintz walked away.


	66. Solace

Yoongi's presence in the house made everything awkward, though Calintz seemed to be fine with it. After the incident, they saw more of him around them instead of him cooping up days and nights in the laboratory. Not only that, they ate better since he now did all the cooking for them.

"God, I missed this so much~~" Yoohyeon gobbled down her spaghetti without a care. Jessica covered her face with her hand, embarrassed at her girlfriend.

"That's what you get for dating someone much younger than you. Different era, different style." Yuri nudged at her.

"Well, whose fault is that? I spent decades trying to reel you in. I had enough of you playing with my heart and feeling. Thanks to her, I broke out from that vicious cycle of push and pull!" Jessica snapped back. The rest of them wooed at the pair, but stopped by the clanking sound of cutlery dropped on the plate.

Yoohyeon's face ashen up by the revelation.

"You... You were in love with Yuri unnie?" Her voice started to crack up, her eyes watery. Her lips started to tremble.

"Ack! No! That was before I met you! You know, old crush or something. But it changed since the day in the cafeteria. I swear!" Jessica panicked. Yuri saw the chance to tease them more and took it. She hugged Jessica and kissed her cheek. Jessica froze by her action she looked in disbelief at Yuri.

"Be careful, Yoohyeon. One slip up, Jessica will be mine." Yuri winked, giving her an evil grin. Yoohyeon stood up, leaving the dining room but not before giving her final say with a deadly glare.

"Yeah? Let see how confident you are when I rip your heart out and eat it right before your eyes." 

Jessica tried calling after her, but she wouldn't listen. She pushed Yuri aside and knocked her head.

"Aish!!! Why the hell did you do that?! You know she's a bit like Calintz; gullible as hell!" Jessica barked at Yuri then running after her.

The dining room roared with laughter at the little skit. Yuri stood up and took a bow, her face proud at what her mischievousness had achieved.

"Though I owed her an apology later. I took it a bit too far." Yuri chuckled.

"Good luck with that. Yoohyeon might be slow, but she held onto grudges like Tiffany unnie." Siyeon warned her.

"Oh, shit..." Yuri looked alarmed by the revelation. It threw them once again into the sea of laughter.

Until Yoongi entered the room. Everyone stopped laughing.

"Sorry. I'd just finished organising the data. Is there a room for one more?" Yoongi asked politely.

Ever since that day, Yoongi and Calintz's role switched. He now spent most of his time down there organising and detailing the intelligence on The Seers. Thanks to him, a full and complete file on each of the higher positioned members of the organisation now in their hands.

The occupants seemed to be fine with him being around, but doubts filled the air. If he could change side on a whim, what stopping him from turning his back on them later? Loyal to the cause was their motto, and Yoongi did not fit the bill.

While the others were slowly starting to accept him into their circle, a different story for a minority of them; namely Handong and Irene. One could understand the reason why. Because of his previous organisation, they lost the ones which their hearts belonged to. 

"Sure thing. Grab a chair, I'll plate it for you." Calintz smiled at him. He bowed to them and went looking for a seat. Siyeon pushed back the chair beside her, nodding towards it. Yoongi thanked her and sat down. Across him were Irene and Handong. Tension can be tasted in the air until CL decided to break it up.

"Thanks for your help. Without you, we would still be in the dark about the enemy." CL commended him. He nodded his head, taking the compliment. But a snort can be heard from Irene and CL caught on that.

"Is there anything you would like to say, Irene?" CL called on her action.

"Would be doing everyone a favour if he decided to change colour before the fucking shit hits the fan." Handong scoffed, throwing down her napkin and left. Irene did the same following right behind her. CL shook her head and sighed.

"Don't mind them, Yoongi oppa. It's a bit hard for them to... You know?" Yeri tried to reassure him.

"Yeah. I know. I would be like that too." Yoongi nodded. Calintz handed him his plate and invited him to dig in. His face brightened up as soon as the food hit his palate. He looked at Calintz in awe.

"Beats the PB&J and ramen that you ate down there these whole time, right?" Siyeon smiled at him. As he nodded, tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Yoongi ah, it is not an easy transition that you have made. But we are here for you. Not because you loved Gahyeon, but for the choice that you had made." Park Bom soothed him. Everyone seemed to agree with her, nodding.

"Thank you...." Yoongi continued eating, wiping his tears away.

"Do you think Jessica and Yoohyeon are going to come back to finish their meals?" Hyoyeon asked them.

"Nope. Angry sex, upstairs." Seohyun flatly replied. The room once again drown in their laughter. And yes, she was right.

-

Irene and Handong gazing at a spot in the garden while sitting on the porch.

"Here lies Lee Yubin; Loving girlfriend, caring sister, and deadliest warrior. May Odin receive you in his Hall of Valhalla with the grandest feast of all." Handong whispered to herself.

"Here lies Kang Seulgi; Greatest lover, selfless sister, and loyal warrior...." Irene recited Seulgi's epitaph. She started to sob before she could finish the rest of it. Handong grabbed her close and kissed her head. Irene wrapped her arm around Handong and squeezed her tight.

"Here lies Lee Gahyeon; Loving daughter, joy bringer, and daring warrior. May Odin receive you in his Hall of Valhalla with the grandest feast of all." They turned their heads around, to see Yoongi stood behind them with his eyes locked to Gahyeon's grave.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Handong snapped at him.

"Fuck off!"

Yoongi paid no heed to their words, ended up groveling in front of them.

"Are you fucking deaf?! Get the fuck away from here!" Irene raised her voice.

"No. You were right before during dinner. If only I acted sooner, all of these could be avoided. Your lovers would be standing there right beside you. Forgive me..." Yoongi prostrated.

"If. Emphazise on if! But it was a done deal, was it not? See? Six tombstones; erected in your honour! Good for you!" Handong growled at him, her hands gripping tight on his collar.

"Gahyeon was a fool to trust a coward like you. And she paid it with her life." Irene scowled. Poor choice of word. It lit the rage inside Yoongi.

"You can spit on me, fuck me a thousand times over. But don't you ever, EVER, speak about her that way..." His hair and eyes glowed, illuminating his presence in the darkness of the night under the moonlight.

Handong jumped back, shocked by Yoongi's sudden change. He seemed to obtained some sort of ability, and the only explanation was he tricked Gahyeon into giving him her blood.

"You fucking thief! Not only you took my sister's virginity, you tricked her into giving you her blood!" Handong roared and about to attack him, but Yoongi suddenly stood in front of her. Yoongi caught her tongue in his hand, pinching it hard.

"I warned you not to speak of her that way. Do you want me to rip this off for you? Seems to me you did not appreciate the value of silence." Yoongi glared at her.

Irene unveiled her power for the first time, shooting cards from her hand. The cards exploded as they touched Yoongi, stumbling him down. Handong broke free from his grip watching Irene in awe.

"I thought your ability was super reflex! What was that?!"

"I lied. This is my true power. I can charge object with explosive energy and use them as explosive. Only Seulgi knew about this." Irene pulled her up.

"Then the super reflex, that was just you?" Handong asked her again.

"Hard work, sister. We'll talk later. Time to figure out what the fuck is this bastard holding in his hand." Yoongi stood back up, checking his arm. Slowly the burned part healed itself.

"Not here. Not in front of them." Yoongi calmly requested.

"Why do you care?" Yoongi suddenly reappeared in front of Irene, baring his fangs.

"At least one of us here has the courtesy to respect the dead. Follow me." Yoongi led them away from the garden to the lowest level of the mansion. The training room.

Out of nowhere all of the occupants filling the sideline, as if they knew something is going down.

"Good, we got a crowd. Time to reveal that between you and Gahyeon, it was fake love." Handong laughed manically.

He did not wait for Handong to start another mockery. In a single attack, he chopped off her left leg with his tanto knife. The crowd gasped

"Did you see that?!" Sooyoung shook her head in astonishment.

"Did Gahyeon gave her blood to him? Calintz! Explain!" Dara demanded from him on Yoongi's ability.

"Illusion. That's his ability. The trigger is eye locking. Once you see his eyes, you already fall under his illusion." Calinzt explained to them.

"Just like Yua obaachan! Shit, that's a fickle ability to deal with!" Tiffany smacked her forehead.

"To make things worst, I think he was already conditioned to have hyper speed movement before. There's no way for them to win against him." Calintz concluded his observation.

Irene threw her cards at Yoongi. As Yoongi tried to evade, the cards exploded right beside him, giving him damage. Seeing an opening she started her barrage of attacks, throwing her charged cards at him like a machine gun.

"What the hell?! Where did she learn that?!" Yeri gasped in awe.

"Isn't Irene unnie's ability the same as Dara unnie's?" Siyeon asked Joy.

'I don't think that's the case. She asked me to build her a temporal storage device a few months back. I had also seen her practicing throwing cards around. I guess it all make sense now why she has all the X-Men comic books that featuring Gambit in her room." Sayaka bit her lips.

"Charging object with explosive energy, huh? Damn, Cal. All your daughters are damn talented!" Hyoyeon exclaimed.

"Yeah. But at this rate, they would lose against Yoongi." His expression went dark. His statement threw the rest of them into shock.

"Why?! Aren't they doing well enough against him?"

"His weakness is temporal reversal. He created an illusion of himself and attack while his enemy focused on the illusion he left behind. Temporal reversal reverts all the state of matter back to its original form, so if Handong use that against him his illusion will be rendered useless." Kizaki explained his brother's reasoning. 

"Well, Handong best to pull her head out of her ass quick or there will be hell to pay." CL sighed.

And Calintz's prediction was spot on. The longer the fight goes on, the more it favours to Yoongi's side. Covered in blood, the two ladies panted in exhaustion. But Yoongi's condition was no better than them. Considering he has not mastered his power, the crowd was amazed to see him being able to stand toe to toe with seasoned power users.

"Monster..." Irene panted, holding her fingers in its place to be reconnecting back.

"Go back to the shithole you came from, asshole!" Handong spat. Yoongi took a deep breath and sighed. Gahyeon was right about them. As she had told him, these two are the hardest eggs to crack.

"Handong ah, Irene noona. I surrender. You win." Yoongi raised his hands up, kneeling on the ground. He realised that when handling hardheads like them, brute force is the worst way to beat the facts into them. It felt like trying to convince Seokjin to do anything all over again. He chuckled and hung his head low.

His action baffled the duo and the crowd. At this rate, he is going to win this fight for sure. But Yoongi wanted to change. To be a better version of himself. He did not want rage to be his drive to live anymore. Gahyeon would be ashamed of him if he did so. In The Seers, that would be a good way to climb the stairs. But not here.

He just want to make Gahyeon proud of him so when his time to meet her comes, he can look Gahyeon in the eyes and proudly say 'Gahyeon, I changed the world into a better place'.

"Honour me with this request, I beg of you. Never... Never speak of Gahyeon that way... Ever again..." His tears fell to the ground.

His words struck Handong and Irene's hearts. It took them to this stage for both of them to realize Yoongi really loved her. Truth be told, both of them were ashamed for what they said about Gahyeon. The only time when a man breaks down in front of a woman is when his whole world has crumbled down, where his ego does not matter anymore.

"We're sorry. Forgive us" Irene and Handong bowed to Yoongi.

"Well, that's that. Well done, Yoongi oppa." Yeri nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, anyone has a problem with Yoongi being a part of us, raise your hand!" Calintz shouted. No one raised their hand.

"Welcome to the family, Yoongi. It's a bit fucked up, but it's nice." Taeyeon ruffled his hair. Yoongi gave them the widest smile he has, thanking them.

"Let's get all of you up to the medical floor." Anna helped Irene and Handong to carry Yoongi.

"So, who's gonna train him?" Yoohyeon asked them.

"Those two for sure. Me and Kizaki will supervise." Calintz pointed at Irene and Handong.

-

"My liege, new report." Jiyoung gave the file to Claudius. Claudius has been freed as the totems binding him were destroyed, but he is still contained in the chamber. It did not has any gate but something mystical is locking him in the chamber.

"Good job, Jiyoung. In less than a year, we acquired 89% of this world. Is there any news on Calintz?" Claudius asked him.

"I'm afraid not, my liege. He and his men are still nowhere to be found. We scoured all of Japan and Korea, but still." Jiyoung bowed his head apologetically.

"Very well. And also, I have an order for you."

"What is it, my liege?"

"Stop calling me 'my liege'. That is so~ yesterday. A simple Sir would be nice." Claudius suddenly changed his tone. Jiyoung was startled he lost for word.

"You see, I've been spending all my time watching this 'television' and people don't talk that way anymore. People called their commander or someone ranked higher than them by Sir now. And this. People don't wear garments like these anymore." He pointed at himself, in his ancient outfit.

Jiyoung almost burst to laughter at his order, but trying his hardest not to show it. But Claudius caught on that.

"See? Even you are laughing at me right now!"

"No, my li- Err.. No, sir. I did not." Claudius folded his arm, glaring at Jiyoung and raised his eyebrow.

"My apology, sir. I'll bring some of my stylists later for you." Jiyoung nodded.

"Thanks, Jiyoung. Thanks to you, I can carry out my vision to this world." And now Jiyoung's eyes went wide. Claudius did a 180 to his character. Maybe he has been watching television too much?

"No, sir. It is an honour to serve you. I'll be taking my leave now. Do you need anything?" Jiyoung asked him.

"The planetary alignment. When will it take place?"

"Oh, that. It's.... Six month from now." Jiyoung responded.

"Good. Then I'll be able to take the key from the Afterlife and destroy it. Thank you. You may go." Jiyoung bowed his head and about to take his leave.

"Wait! One last thing. Get me something from the.... Err... What was it called again?" Claudius pondered. Jiyoung waited for him in wonder.

"You know, that big, yellow, 'M' thing...." Claudius tried to remember.

"McDonald's, sir?" Jiyoung guessed.

"Yes! That. Get me one of those!" Claudius clapped his hands.

"Err... Which one?" Jiyoung scratched his head.

"What do you mean which one?"

"Sir, McDonald's has a lot of variety of its meals. Which one do you want, sir?" Jiyoung explained to him. 

"There's a lot?! Hmmm... Just get me one of each. When they are here, call all your men here. The high tiered one." 

"Affirmative. But why, if I may ask?" Jiyoung frowned.

"To help me finish all the foods, of course! Wasting food is a big no-no!" Claudius clicked his tongue. Jiyoung nodded and took his leave.

"Should have given him books instead of television..." Jiyoung chuckled.


	67. The Last Supper

Six months went by in a blink of an eye. And people all over the world had paid the price for accepting the Empire. As Yeri had stated before, nothing came free in this world.

They showed their true nature. A dystopia covered in the illusion of an utopia. As the people starting to demand more, the empire bare its fangs on them. Disobedience met with a swift death. The people of the world became the empire's slaves, working to their bones as the empire reaped the benefit of their hard works. 

A new race risen from the belly of the empire; calling themselves The Sentinels. They were the people of the countries that submitted themselves to the empire during the start of the invasion. Genetically modified to be better, faster, and smarter than normal human being. And now, the world is divided into two; Sentinels and Pariah, the normal human being.

Sentinels started to invade the Pariah's nations, ruling them with an iron fist. The world once again plunged into the war. And this time, instead of conquering lands, Sentinels starting a genocide against the human faction.

"Told you." Yeri told them.

"Hated it when you're right, kid." Minzy shook his head.

"What are we going to do now?"

"How many death for now?" Nana asked Alice.

"As to date, almost 700 million people were killed." Alice replied.

"Damn... And that is in four month since the start of the genocide. They sure work fast." Siyeon sighed.

"We've been fighting them nonstop since the start of it. But we made no different." Yoona cupped her face with her hands.

"Their other techs are not a problem anymore. But that Shadowbreaker ammunition...." 

At this point, they managed to interrogate one of the Shadowbreaker in on of their mission. He 'kindly' gave away their secrets on the edge they been having against the Shadow operatives. The answer? Shadowbreaker ammunition.

They have been analyzing the ammunition, but it was a tech beyond their understandings. Even Minzy, who was considered as a tech genius could not figure out the science behind it.

"Our only bane..." Park Bom sighed.

"Handong is here!" Seohyun barged in the room, announcing to them. They all went out to receive her. Handong, Yoongi, Jessica, and Yoohyeon went to China to spearhead the resistance against the Sentinels.

"Dongie!" Siyeon hugged her tight. 

"Hey there, Wolfie. How's things going?" 

"The usual. Empire fucking things up. How's China?" She asked Handong. All of them looked down in despair.

"We lost.... The Sentinels were too superior in every way there is. Not to mention Blackpink leading their forces." Yoongi sighed.

"Did you got exposed?"

"No. Thanks to this new ability, it changed my fighting style entirely. Also thanks to this nanotech mask." Yoongi grinned.

"Good job everyone. We'll get them next time. Let's get inside. It's been a while since we have a full house." Calintz patted on his shoulder.

Calintz did not pull any punches in preparing the dinner. He brought out beyond his A-game with the Thai- themed cuisine.

"Tom Yum, Pad Thai, green curry! Even garlic shrimp fried rice! What's the occasion?" Yoohyeon looked at the spread, wiping her lips in hunger.

"Nothing. Just because. Sit down and we'll start digging in!" Calintz invited them all. They all ate like they have not eaten for days. At the end of the dinner, every plate and bowl was licked clean.

"That sure hit the spot!" Irene smiled in content, dragging her smoke.

"Yeah... Thanks, dear. Really proud to have a husband that can cook." Nana squeezed his hand.

"Nah, don't mention it."

"Say, Cal. Do you have a room for one more? Is your offer still stand?" Sunny asked him.

"What offer?" Calintz frowned.

"You know, the one that you offered back in UK more than 20 years ago." Calintz then realized what she was asking. Suddenly, the alarm of his AR went off. He looked at it with a grieving face and sighed.

"Sorry, Soonkyu. I don't think that would be possible anymore...." He gave a painful smile at Sunny and called all of them to follow him. 

His action weirded everyone out, not to mention he brought them to the garden. He walked towards the graves and turned around.

"You asked me what the occasion. I lied. And that was the first and the last lie I'll tell to all of you." He caressed each of the tombstone.

"Honey, what are you talking about? You are scaring all of us." Jurina gave a nervous laugh.

"Since I was brought back from the dead, I always thought the reason why. I thought it would be because the world still need me. Until I lost them; my children. I was resurrected so that I would have a chance and spend some times with them. And I did. I had fulfilled my dream, it is time for me to come home...." Calintz smiled at them, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Calintz, what are you trying to do?! Stop it. We can work it out!" Sunny ran towards him but bounced back, as if he was protected by some kind of barrier. The rest of them called his name, trying to stop him from doing whatever he was trying to do.

Calintz closed his eyes and recite some sort of incantations. His body started to glow faintly, he levitated in the air.

"Take care, my love. I'll be waiting for you on the other side." With his last smile, he fell to the ground laying still. The invisible barrier disappeared, they all rushed at him. Jurina cradled his head in her lap, checking his vital. Her eyes went wide, and she broke into tears, wailing loudly.

Calintz is gone.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! WE STILL NEED YOU! YOU KIDS STILL NEED YOU! I STILL NEED YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Jurina screamed in agony, hugging him with all her strength.

All of them broke into tears. Who would have thought he was feeding them his last meal?

CL took a knee, the ground wet from her tears. With her, all of them followed suit. A tradition started by him; an act to pay the respect to their fallen.

But suddenly the ground shook. Panic engulfed them, as they trying to figure out what actually happened. Six hands emerged from the graves in front of them and slowly they crawled out.

"Fuck!" One of the women cursed as she patted the dirt from her body. On top of the gravesite, six women stood, eyes and hairs glowing brightly in the dark of the night.


	68. The Return of The King

JiU spat on the ground, hating the taste of earth in her mouth. She dusted her body off, looking around her. Then she saw her sisters.

"We made it. We made it out..." JiU sighed in relief.

Then she saw her family. Though the look of shock filled their faces. Until she saw who Jurina was holding in her arms.

"Appa!" JiU ran towards her, the rest of them following right behind.

She shook her body, attempting to wake him up. Jurina stopped her, gently holding her hand, shaking her head.

"No.... No! You said you would follow right after us! You promised me! YOU PROMISED ME!!" JiU screamed at him, gripping his arm tight. Her scream echoed the night, marking the end of Calintz's life chapter.

-

The next day, they held a funeral for Calintz. And this time he will not be buried but burned on a pyre instead.

"It's time for him to rest. He dedicated all of his life for this world, now it's time for him to rest...." Jurina requested from all of them and they obliged.

As the pyre completed, Jurina, Minzy, Nana, and Sunny became his pallbearers. They placed his body on top of the pyre while Kizaki lit the torch. The four of them stood back in line and he handed the torch to Jurina.

"No. Give it to JiU. It should be his firstborn who should light the fire " Jurina spoke in soft whisper. The pain of losing her husband is too much for her to handle. Kizaki nodded and gave the torch to JiU.

JiU took it and walked towards the pyre. She turned around, taking a look at each and every one of them. She cleared her throat to start her eulogy.

"Duty, decency, reliability, honour, dignity, respect: these are all qualities that my father not only held in high esteem, but practised every day during his time on this earth. Despite being goofy and aloof, he was a disciplined man. He tried his hardest to understand sarcasm, and made it his life mission to make us laugh with his joke. But sadly, failed." JiU smirked, shaking her head. The last line made the rest of them chuckled at the memories of his.

"He saw a lot during his lifetime: a world ravaged by war and conflict. He spent his youth serving the righteous, his adult life fighting for the innocents in the name of justice, and his later years fighting in the name of peace. Despite what he had done for the world, the world forgot to treat him right. He was thrown with all kind of tragedies; his first love commited suicide, his sister's life destroyed, he couldn't have children, his best friends' betrayed him. But he went through it all, never forgetting to put on a smile and never whined about his pain and agony to anybody. All his life, he gave, he gave, and he gave. He even gave every little things he had to breath life into the unfortunate ones, without asking anything in return. He gave his best to everyone he ever came across.

Then the world decided to give him a little taste of happiness in return for all the tragedies befell him. He was given a taste of true love; although four of them, Jurina unnie, Nana Unnie, Sunny unnie, and of course Mama herself. He even received a blessing of children, although it was 11, grown up women. And he was blessed having friends that is loyal to him, as he was loyal and devoted to each and every one of them.

The world may forget that they could live in peace because of what this man had sacrificed, but until the day we draw our last breath we shall never forget. We shall never forgive those that try to taint his legacy and memories. We will carry his will; as protectors of the world hidden in the shadow. We will destroy the one who disrupt the world peace and protect the innocents, just like he once did until his dying breath. Because just like Bryan Wolfhart, WE ARE THE SHADOW!" JiU screamed as she raised the torch in the air. All of them chanted their war cries in honour of the dead. The eulogy lit the ember in their souls, turning it into a raging fire. JiU can see them in each of their eyes.

"Rest in peace, Appa. Save a spot for each of us in Heaven. We will be there, soon." JiU whispered as she lit the pyre.

-

They sat in the common room in silence, drinking and smoking their tobacco. The air felt dull and somber after the funeral ceremony. All of them lost in their thoughts, obviously reminiscing their memories with Calintz. Until someone broke the silence.

"JiU ah, how did all of you.... You know..." Irene asked, Seulgi asleep in her lap.

"It was all Appa's doing. I can't remember where we ended up over 'there' but all of a sudden he appeared in front of us. 'Come with me if you want to live', he said." JiU answered her. The room burst with laughter.

"You sure he said that? That was the line from Terminator!" Jurina laughed.

"Right till the end, he still couldn't get it right..." Sunny laughed.

"Then what happened?"

"It's kinda blurry and everything happening too fast. But basically, he traded his soul for ours." JiU tried to recollect her memories.

"He sold his soul to the Devil?!" Sooyoung gasped.

"I don't think so. That being is... Light. Pure light. Maybe angel? I dunno. Oh! I forgot! Claudius was there!" Their faces turned grim. Everything related to that name is bad.

"He and Appa had a battle, and Appa asked the light to guide us away. He said he would be right behind us. But I guess, he lied...." JiU sighed.

"Wait... If Claudius went there, that means the key..." Minzy gasped.

"Ouh. The key! Right! Mama. Stand up, please?" JiU ran to her and pulled her up. Minzy was waiting for some context from JiU, but received none.

JiU put her hand on Minzy's chest, closing her eyes. She then recited some incantations. Her hand glowed, and suddenly Minzy engulfed in electrical field with her eyes glowing bright. A moment later, the electrical field was gone and Minzy fell to the floor, exhausted.

"What... What did you do to me?" Minzy panted, looking at her daughter.

"Appa took the key from you and gave me your soul. So the key is safe with him over there. And just now I put back your soul in your body. You also got back all of your previous ability and prowess. I think you are no longer a humanoid but real human now." JiU smiled at her. 

Minzy was shocked to the core by what she heard. She took out a knife and cut her palm. She winced. She could feel pain and the blood flowing out from the wound! The wound closed up almost in an instant. She ran outside in a hurry. All of them followed behind her, curious of what she was trying to do next. And of course, she was shooting thunderbolt out of her hand and emitting electric from her body. She jumped around like a child, screaming happily.

"She got her power back!" SuA grinned.

Suddenly she stopped. She made a face, as if in deep ponder.

"Okay. Worth a try..." She exhaled and closed her eyes.

With a roar, she unleashed her true form. Just like JiU's but scarlet red armour and black wings. In her hands brandishing a two handed hammer. She grinned, pleased that she still has access of her full ability. She swung her hammer in the air, about to hit the ground. CL, Dara, and Park Bom suddenly flickered.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT, YOU FUCKING RETARD!!" CL yelled as she dropkicked Minzy to the ground. The three of them then continued stomping on her.

"USE YOU HEAD FOR ONCE, YAH!! STUPID MAKNAE!!" Dara stomped her down.

"THAT HAMMER STOMP CAN DESTROY THE ENTIRE AREA, YOU IDIOT!! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US HOMELESS?!" Park Bom screamed at Minzy.

"Ow! Ow! I got it! I got it! Someone help me!!" Minzy begged them, curling up to defend herself. The spectators burst into guffaw, unwilling to help poor Minzy.

After a while they stopped. CL brushed back her white hair, pulling Minzy up from the ground.

"Aish!! I knew you gonna do that! Think first before you do shits!" CL knocked her head. Minzy just grinned like an idiot, apologizing to her repeatedly.

"But all in all, welcome back. My little sister." CL hugged Minzy tight, kissing her forehead. Dara and Park Bom joined them hugging each others.

This time, 21 is truly whole.

"We gonna have a handful of problem now..." Taeyeon chuckled, shaking her head.

"Yep. Say, the key. You said Calintz held it. And Claudius was over there with him. Will it be safe?" Yoona voiced her worries.

"It's Appa we're talking about here. He can outwit him in a blink of an eye." JiU smirked.

"Let's get back in. We have a lot to catch up and a lot of shagging to do." JiU winked at SuA.

"Whoa there, Romeo. Too much information." Yoongi chuckled, Gahyeon in his arm.

"Oh, how the hell did Yoongi ended up here?" Dami asked them.

"That's why we're going inside for catching up." Taeyeon laughed at her.

-

Life went on as usual for them. And the six caught up with the latest news. Basically, it was them versus the world now. As JiU said, just another Tuesday for them. They openly accept Yoongi in a breath. Turned out their souls were lingering around the mansion for the first hundred days after their passing. And for sure, they teased Yoohyeon and Jessica nonstop about how they started their relationship. They were right there watching them as it happened.

"Who knew Namu is such a sweet talker? She even can melt the heart of the infamous 'Ice Queen'." Dami laughed out loud. Yoohyeon almost choked on her doughnuts at the mention of Namu.

"How- Where did you learn that name?!" Yoohyeon hit her chest to clear her airway. Jessica only used that nickname when they are alone.

"Oh... Namu, Namu, Namu... We are everywhere~~~" Seulgi whispered into her ear. Yoohyeon pushed her away, face red with embarrassment. All of them laughed hard, their teasing a great success.

Suddenly a ruckus can be heard coming towards them. Taeyeon came running and while navigating a corner, she lost her footing, slipped and fell with a thud.

"The news! The news! The news! The news!" She quickly got up and flicked her hand in front of the screen.

What they saw on the news horrified them.

It was Claudius, standing in front of the world in flesh.


	69. On The Run

"Go, now!" Calintz shouted at them, blocking up Claudius' path.

"But, Appa-"

"GO!! I'll be right behind you. Follow the light." Calintz shouted at them. With a heavy heart JiU turned around and pushed all of her sisters forward.

"You better be coming! I'll wait for you on the other side!" 

"Sorry, my love.... For lying to you..." Calintz whispered to himself, taking one last look at his children. 

"You're a bad liar, you know?" Claudius smirked.

"Including this, that's two lies that I've told during my period of living." Calintz raised his eyebrow, dashing forward to start his attack. He lashed his leg, aiming for Claudius' head. Claudius blocked it with his arms, wincing at the pain it caused him.

Calintz didn't stop there, springing his body midair for an elbow drop, aiming at Claudius' crown. He dashed backward, evading but couldn't forsee the heel drop aiming at the same place. With a crushing force, Claudius was slammed on the ground, while Calintz recovered his footing.

He did not take any chance here, as he already separated the key from Minzy's soul. He need to keep Claudius here until the planetary alignment ends to lock his soul here.

The planetary alignment weakened the barrier between the Afterlife and the realm of the living, making the supernatural transition between the two realms easier. It only happened once every 250 years and lasted for about 8 minutes. Calintz knew that Claudius would take this chance to enter the Afterlife and destroy the key that locked his prison.

His plan is two tiered; stopping Claudius at his weakest, and reviving all of his daughters and Minzy by trading his soul to The One Himself. He was resurrected by Him to protect the world from evil. Even if he did not completed his duty, at least he hope The One would take all of the deeds he had done into account for this barter. And he was in luck. The One agreed and let one of His light to guide them out from this realm.

One would imagine why The One allowed Claudius to live, but Calintz knew everything that happens in this world were never by mere chances. That was His business, not his.

Calintz continued to pummel Claudius endlessly, not giving him a chance to counterattack. Until Claudius caught his punch, evil grin formed on his face. He grabbed Calintz's throat, choking him with his grip. As Claudius was far larger than him, he dangled helplessly in the air. 

"Don't bother to use your power. We don't carry that in our spirit form." Claudius tightening his grip.

Calintz gasped for air, his eyes bulging. He used all of his strength to escape from Claudius' grip but futile.

"He-He-help.... P-p-please...." Calintz croaked.

"You think that foolish being will interfere with the matter of us men? Do you think you gave your soul to him, just now? Why do you think I'm still alive despite what I had done?" Claudius laughed manically.

"Spoiler alert; I destroyed Him hundreds of years ago. Why the hell would you think the world is so fucked up? Because no one is answering their fucking prayers anymore. Like this retarded generation coined nowadays; God is dead." He shoved his free hand to Calintz's chest, rummaging the cavity. Calintz let out a soundless scream, thrashing violently against him. With a tug, he pulled the key from Claudius' chest.

"At last... I AM FREE!!" Claudius crushed the key with his hand. Calintz can only observe as the last resort of his failed right in front of him. He let go of Calintz and stomped him. Weakened, Calintz could not even move his finger.

"A new god has descended. Watch me as I wipe out this cursed bloodline from here." Claudius sneered at him. But suddenly Calintz laughed.

"He is not dead. For he is neither alive nor dead. This is not the end, Claudius. You will fall. The Seers will fall. You will be trapped in the web of Spider Woman. And when the daylight comes you will be washed away, forgotten forever." Calintz laughed. Hearing this, Claudius stomped Calintz head with his foot. Calintz broke into stardust, dispersing into the air.

"Fool." Claudius smirked.

-

"Call everyone here, now!" JiU ordered Alice. Within seconds, all of them gathered in the common room, looking at the screen.

"Oh God..." Dara gasped. Park Bom shushed her up, trying to listen to the speech.

"- hundreds of years of war finally end. Now is the time of peace and equality. Under the Empire, we are one and the same. Equally we rise, and equally we prosper. 

But there are some who are trying to disturb this newfound peace. They tried to bring back the old ways; world divided by races, ethnicities, colours, and riches. They are trying to force the social caste system back into our lives with their acts of terrorism and using fear to control people. 

These people should not be given any chance to learn the error of their ways! They are the virus that hinders the creation of our peace! They will be exterminated with extreme prejudice. Help me, help me in this effort to build a better world for you; the people. For you, your children, and the generation of the future.

Never again our children and grandchildren see the terror of war! Never again they see discrimination and prejudice! Never again they feel the pressure and monopoly of the capitalists! Never again they have to live in fear; watching their backs and every corner wherever they go like we used to! NEVER AGAIN!" Claudius shouted. The crowd applauded and cheered, chanting 'Never again' after him endlessly.

"A warning to the remnants of Shadow Corps. Surrender, or feel the wrath of the people." Claudius looked into the camera, his eyes glaring angrily.

"TO ETERNAL PEACE!" Namjoon, Jennie, and Jiyoung screamed together. The crowd went wild, clapping and cheering as the speech ended. Then suddenly the screen was plastered with their pictures, all labelled 'Enemies of the Empire; wanted dead or alive.'.

"Fuck! How did we got burned?!" Yoongi shocked. 

They started to panic. Now the whole world knows their identities and with the Empire already conquered almost 94% of the world, there is nowhere they could hide. Suddenly the alarm blared. Sayaka pulled up her AR. Her eyes bulged.

"Fuck! We've been made! We got 15 carriers coming our way, fast!" Sayaka warned them.

"ETA?!" Taeyeon inquired.

"Less than 10 minutes!" 

"Everyone, get suited up! We're leaving!" Nana commanded them.

"Wait, why are we leaving?! We should stand our ground!" Irene objected.

"This is just the first wave! Until we figure out how to counter the Shadowbreaker, we have a slim chance of winning!" Nana shouted back.

"Nero, second wave five clicks after the first one!" Sayaka reported. Irene rolled her eyes and ordered her team to move.

"Antonio, activate the defense system. Buy us some time to evacuate." Sayaka nodded and executed her order.

As they rushed to equip their gears, the battle has started at the ground level between the Empire and the automated defense system.

"Shit! They're faster than we thought! Hurry up!" Taeyeon ordered them. It took them a couple more minutes to finish. Once done, Anna ordered them to gather around her and Handong.

"Are you up for this?" Anna asked Handong.

"I'm not losing any one of you again." Handong nodded. She held out her hands, linking them with each others'. They were teleported into a new location, and from the look of it they were back in Olympus.

Anna and Handong fell to the floor, both coughing out blood. SuA immediately tended to them, injecting them with her regen serum. Their breathing eased up, colour coming back to their faces.

"All of our techs..." Jessica threw her helmet to the floor in frustration.

"Nu'uh... They're all here. I kept this base online in case shits like this happens. The only thing that we brought is our combat gears. That's why I ordered all of you to suit up." Nana clicked her tongue playfully.

"Then why didn't we hide here in the first place?!" Seohyun snapped at her.

"Yeesh! Have you ever heard of backup plan?!" Sayaka shot back as she started typing on the console.

"You earned that one, maknae ah." Taeyeon chuckled as Seohyun looked at her for support.

"Wanna see something cool?" Sayaka spun facing them, smiling gleefully.

"What?" Siyeon asked her.

She waved her hand, and a holographic screen appeared in front of them. It showed the mansion, and all the Empire's soldiers storming into the mansion.

"And on the seventh day, the world is created. With...." Sayaka tapped on her AR. The mansion exploded with a huge bang, demolishing everything in the radius.

"A huge bang..." Sayaka stood up and bowed at them.

"Whoa...." Gahyeon's mouth gaped in awe.

"15 tonnes of lithium deuteride, baby. Complete destruction of 1.5km radius. Well, guess the laundry at the nearest town would dry within minutes today." Sayaka giggled.

"WE WERE LIVING ON TOP OF A FUCKING H-BOMB THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Yeri screamed at her in shock.

"So? Not like we're dead yet." Sayaka pinched her cheek playfully. Yeri swatted away her hand, looking at her in disbelief.

"So, what do we do now? We have no allies and resources to fight back." SuA asked JiU.

"Who said we don't have that? Claudius' arrogance spelt his own doom. Now, the whole world know Shadow Corps existed. All the conspiracies against us had been proven to be true. The Pariah- No. The humans now have a symbol of hope." JiU looked at all of them.

"It's time to meet the resistance."


	70. The Adventure Begins!

Gahyeon looked over her shoulder to the person on the other side of her bed. He was sleeping soundly, mumbling on occasion. Gahyeon let out a soft chuckle and parted his white hair, kissing the side of his head.

Olympus thankfully has enough space to room them all though some of them chose to bunk together. Gahyeon, of course put her feet down for some privacy with her boyfriend. And surprisingly none of them objecting her request.

Guess Claudius got all of their attentions instead of toward the two lovebirds trying to build their nest.

Gahyeon put on her robe, tiptoeing out from her room to get some air. These few days have been hard on everyone. The lost of Calintz seemed to affect all of them greatly, although for her not that much.

Sure he was a great person, but compared to JiU she did not know him very well. Just when she found out that Calintz was her biological father, he was gone. To be honest, she did not have a strong attachment to him for her to be emotionally affected by his passing.

She remembered hearing and watching the others grieving for him; especially 21, SNSD, and Wolfpack. Not to mention JiU, miserable day in and day out even though she tried to cover it up.

Not that she was giving that issue a cold shoulder, but she understood how it felt like. Just like when she lost Mrs Schneider. Sad, angry, rage, remorse. They all mixing up in a huge cauldron, creating a chaotic potion with an unknown effect.

She climbed the stairs up to the top of the base, in her hand a pack of cigarettes and a sixpack. Sitting at the edge of the cliff overlooking the sea, she could see the towns in between.

"Serene.... And full moon too..." Gahyeon lit her cigarette, looking up to the sky. She opened her can and took a sip, wincing as the sting from the carbonated liquid hit her throat.

"Hard to think that the world is at war with this kind of view..." Gahyeon chuckled at the irony of the serene scenery, comparing to the state of the world right now.

Then she heard the shaft opening, turning her head to see who is coming up.

"There you are." Yoongi looked at her with relief.

"Hey, babe. Toilet is that way." Gahyeon grinned while pointing at the edge of the cliff. Yoongi gave a short laugh, sitting beside her.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah. You were sleeping like a log just now. What's waking you up?" Gahyeon offered her cigarette to Yoongi.

"Well, the other side is empty. Wondering where my queen went off to." Yoongi declined her offer, taking out his own cigar.

"Aww~~ I'm a horrible queen for waking my king up." Gahyeon pulled her cutesy act.

"Anything on your mind? It has been since we came here you're not having a good sleep." Yoongi asked her, but he suddenly gasped. " Oh! Is it me?!"

"No, silly! It's nothing." Gahyeon hit his arm in a playful manner.

"But, on that note... Yoongi ah. I know we already talked about this, but I just want a reconfirmation for one last time."

"Shoot." Yoongi told her to ask her question.

"Are you an ally?" Gahyeon looked at him, dead serious. 

"No. I'm your comrade." Yoongi looked deep into her eyes, hoping that his sincerity gone through her.

"Okay." Gahyeon nodded, taking another sip of her beer.

"I know I'm a turncoat, and I do realize it is still early for you to believe me; to believe in my allegiance, my loyalty. But just remember this. I don't fight for the world, I fight for you." Yoongi's tone turned calm and serious.

"For me?"

"When I was with the Seers, I lived for carnage and chaos. Death and destruction is my lullaby, while flesh and guts of the dead is my comfy bed. The more inhumane I become, the more I was highly regarded by the others. Friends were never in my dictionary, much less of the word 'comrade'.

But being with the Wolfpack taught me otherwise. For the first time in my life, someone gave me everything without asking me to give something back. I learned the value of humility, the meaning of humanity, the warmth of a family, and a taste of friendship.

And it all because of you." Yoongi grabbed hold of Gahyeon's hand, giving it a slight squeeze. He pulled it closer to him, kissing the back of her hand.

"You are my redemption, Gahyeon ah. I was so ashamed that it took your death for me to see the errors of my way. I'm not fighting for this world, I fight for my world; you. And I made an oath to your father; if there is a chance for us to be together again, I will be giving my all to protect you and everything you hold dear."

"Wow...." Gahyeon kissed his hand, smiling wide. "How long did you practice that?" She jokingly asked as she sat nearer to Yoongi. He replied with a soft chuckle, linking his arm with hers together.

"Would it be a surprise for you if I said since the day we met?"

"Cheesy~~ Too much that it can be used to make pizza." Gahyeon giggled.

"Forgot that you're not that kind of girl." Yoongi gently grabbed her chin and turned her facing him. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, nuzzling her. Gahyeon responded in kind, turning a gentle kiss into a passionate one.

"Take off your pants, now." Gahyeon bit her lips, tugging him closer to her.

"Wait, here?"

"So? Not many people can say they had sex at the edge of a cliff of a mountain." Gahyeon winked, her robe already untied. The moonlight shadowing the curves of her bosom, making Yoongi blushing red.

"I love you, Min Yoongi. And I mean it." Gahyeon whispered as she bit gently on Yoongi's neck.

"I love you too, Lee Gahyeon..."

-

All of them were busy packing and checking their inventories for their upcoming mission. They already linked with the resistances from five continents; Africa, Asia, North America, South America, and Australia. They steered clear from Asia since the Empire's influence in those continents would be the strongest and the most difficult to infiltrate and staging an uprising.

The plan is simple; capture the five continents in 90 days and used them to lay siege on Asia. This time, they all decided to utilize their full combat abilities; which mean using their once kept secret power in public. So each team took a continent, with Dreamcatcher tasked with conquering the South America continent.

But they were not sent out with insufficient firepower, of course. Over the course of nine months they hid in Olympus, they did their trainings on their abilities, combat maneuver, interteam and intrateam chemistry, and developing their on field techs and weaponry.

Their diligences bore fruit as at the final stage of their preparation, they unlocked their full abilities; with their inner selves agreeing to work side by side with them.

"A bit too big for the seven of us, huh? Taking Asia." Dami chuckled as she adjusted the optic sight on her rail rifle.

"RV did say they hook up with us when they done with North America. Say, Gahyeon. Is your cute boyfriend coming with us?" Handong tried to tease Gahyeon.

"Nope. He's rolling with Wolfpack. Said it kinda of awkward to crash an all girl party." Gahyeon snorted.

"What's the different between us and Wolfpack? They're all girls too!" 

"At least there's Kizaki to keep him company. You know, guys tend to stick together. Like us." Gahyeon rolled her eyes.

"Yeah.... I tend to forget that he's a man." Siyeon laughed at her thought.

Sayaka came into their area, calling all of them to follow her. She brought them to the proving ground, already waiting for them are the rest.

"What is it anyway, Saya unnie?" JiU asked her as she took a place in front of them.

"Now that you all here, we have a surprise to make." Sayaka grinned as she gestured Minzy to continue the presentation. Minzy cleared her throat and continued.

"Weapons' upgrade is done, so time for the complimentary. These are your new lines of armour." She snapped her fingers and out of thin air, the armours appeared. All of them gasped in awe as they laid their eyes of them.

"Alright. I'll break it down to you. All of us will be equip with this. It is a nanotech armour, so you would not have any problem carrying it with you. It can withstand up to 20mm round, can deflect any armour piercing round as well. Highly shock absorbent, waterproof and of course comfy. It has flight capability and won't hinder all your ability usage either. The camouflage is interchangeable as it is linked with your AR, though I took the liberty to go crazy with each team aesthetic value." Minzy scratched her nose, chuckling.

"How did it go against powers?" Jurina asked. The question got Minzy stumped.

"Hadn't thought of that...." Minzy scratched her head.

"That should be no problem, as long as it can stop the Shadowbreaker ammunition." Hyoyeon chipped in.

"RV? Are these ours?" Yeri looked at one of the armour.

"Yep. Do you like the logo?" Minzy grinned.

"Blood red rattlesnake choking on the devil?" Irene raised her eyebrows as she scanned the logo.

"Like it? I LOVE IT!!!" Yeri hugged Minzy.

"That aside. What if we were to unleash our true form? Wouldn't it in the way?" SuA asked. Sayaka shook her head as she touched the armour. The armour seemed to dissipate into her arm, and forming back onto her body. A second afterwards it dissipated back into her arm.

"Wow!! Just like Tony Stark's armour in Endgame!!" Siyeon applauded.

"Yep. So you definitely will not have any problem with it."

"But it lacks.... badassery..." Taeyeon folded her arms.

"Yeah, it didn't instil fear to the one who sees it. As compared to our previous set of armour." Seohyun squinched her nose.

"Psychological attack, my dear. What's the point of having a monsterlike appearance when you don't pack a bite?" CL scoffed at her remark.

"Oh yeah? How about I bite your ass off, how bout that?!" Seohyun snapped back.

"Oh, please do so. This ass hasn't been bitten for such a long time, if you know what I mean." CL winked at her, making Seohyun squirmed.

"Dreamcatcher...." JiU smiled as she caress the gold dream catcher engraving on the chestplate.

"As for Gahyeon, here. We would like you to have this." Sayaka pointed at the silver armour.

"Eh? What's wrong with this one?" Gahyeon exclaimed.

"Wait... Isn't that... Calintz's?" Sunny pointed out. Gahyeon's eyes grew wide after hearing Sunny's statement.

"Yes. That bastard is always a few steps ahead of us. I carried his armour with us. I kinda weirded out when I saw the configuration and codes of his armour changed. Turned out he reconfigured it to fit her." Sayaka sighed, patting on the armour.

"No... I- I- I don't deserve this... Not his mantle...." Gahyeon rejected politely. Jurina gently pushed her forward, laughing.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in this. Honour his will, okay? Beside, look behind you." Jurina pointed her thumb back, making Gahyeon turned. All of them looked at her in what can be described as pure jealousy.

"Lucky punk..." Taeyeon chided.

"I thought his armour would go to either of his wives, or maybe Sunny or Minzy." CL held back her laughter.

"What- What happened?" Gahyeon whispered to Jurina.

"His armour is one of a kind and the alloy used to make it is a lost technology. Not only that, that wolf head on the chest plate? Real relic of Fenrisùlfr; bestowed to him by Loki himself for successfully taming The Great Wolf." Jurina grinned.

"And? Why me?"

"This relic can ultimately summon Fenrir to help you in any battle. Trust me, that mutt is no joke. Kinda think this will be our ace in the hole when facing Claudius later. And.... I found this in the chest plate." Sayaka explained to her, giving her a heart origami from the chest plate.

Gahyeon opened the origami, turned out it was a letter from Calintz to her.

"Dear my Princess Gahyeon,

Read this out loud.

"Rise, rise, the spawn of Loki and Angrboda. The consumer of Odin's blood, the eater of The Sun, the invoker of Ragnarok. Rise, heed upon the call of your pack. Fenrir, rise."

As soon as she finished reading the last portion of the letter out loud, a blinding red light shot out from her chest along with a monstrous roar. All of them shielded their eyes, terrified by the sudden turn of event.

Gahyeon fell on her knees, gasping for her breath. Her chest is in agonizing pain. Until she saw what was in front of her.

"So you are the new beastmaster..." A pair of large yellow eyes glaring at her. It was an enormous black dire wolf, with the size of two-stories building. It bared its large fangs at Gahyeon, huffing it breath close to her face. Gahyeon was petrified, unable to move due to fear.

"Fenrir! How are you? Been a while!" Tiffany ran towards the wolf trying to hug its neck, although all she did was dangling on its neck fur. Fenrir just shook its neck, throwing Tiffany to the side.

"Sapphire. I see that you are still reckless as always. I'm craving for some human flesh. Maybe you would do?" Fenrir walked closer towards her, eyeing her hungrily. The rest of them were alarmed, weapon at ready but Taeyeon and Nana held out their hands for them to lower their weapons.

"Stupid canine! After decades of not seeing me, the first thing you wanna do is eat me?!" Tiffany jumped and smacked Fenrir's nose, making him whimpered in pain. Fenrir's aura suddenly turned bright, licking Tiffany up and drenching her with its saliva.

"Bluergh!!! Fenrir!! Yuck! You know this is really hard to wash off!" Tiffany yelled at Fenrir, jumping and smacking its nose again.

"What... What just happened?" Yeri stuttered as she saw their interaction.

"Err... He... He likes Tiffany..." Taeyeon scratched her head, lost for explanation.

"I thought Appa's the one that tamed him. Where did she fit in this story?" JiU asked them.

"Maybe because since the first time Tiffany saw him, she never treated him like a monster." CL sighed, looking at Tiffany who know running around with Fenrir chasing her back.

"Fenrir, sit! Ooh.. good boy!" Fenrir wagging its tail as Tiffany rubbed its cheek.

"Rather than Gahyeon as its' new master, he should have given him to Tiffany unnie. There's no way for Gahyeon to tame that 15 meters high dire wolf." Dami giggled. Fenrir's ears perked up as it hears Gahyeon's name. Turning around, it walked towards Gahyeon and looked down at her.

"Bryan entrusted you to me, to keep you safe. From this day onwards, I pledge my loyalty to you, Lee Gahyeon." Fenrir bowed its head. Gahyeon was taken aback by its action, still in a daze.

"Just call my name, and I will be there....." Fenrir said before disappearing into thin air. Gahyeon still stunned, unable to process what just happened only to snap back into reality after Minzy pinched her cheek.

"Well?" Minzy grinned.

"Can't this world get any weirder? Immortals, mythical creatures, resurrection? Don't tell me there's a sponge living in a pineapple under the sea too?!" Gahyeon shrieked in confusion. All of them burst into guffaw at her reaction.

"Might be. Maybe there's a squirrel in a spacesuit too there. Familiarise yourself with this. Debriefing at 1800 in Command Room. See you guys later." CL clapped her hands, dismissing them.

-

"Be safe out there. I love you." Siyeon gently kissed Joy's forehead, with her returning the kiss on Siyeon's lips.

"You too, Wolfie. Watch each others' back, okay?"

"Will do. You guys too. Where is Namu, anyway?" Seulgi looked around. Sure enough, Yoohyeon was nowhere to be found. Just when they are about to embark on their mission.

"That's strange... She was the first one who finished packing her things." SuA stated.

"What's there to be weird about? Is Sica with us right now?" Eunhye smirked, giving a final check on her suit's flight algorithm.

Right on cue, Jessica and Yoohyeon joined them. They looked a bit sweaty despite the cold night.

"There you are! We're T-minus 10! Come on, help us loading the crates in!" Handong chastised her with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry. My bad." She snickered, secretly giving Jessica a wink.

"Really now? Right before we take off?" Hyoyeon shook her head in disbelief. Jessica blew a kiss at Hyoyeon, lifting a crate into the carrier. Once done they bid each others farewell and good luck and stand by in their respective carrier. 

"So, this is the real deal huh?" Gahyeon snickered.

"Yep. This is your first time, right? You and Yoohyeon?" Dami asked her, lighting her cigarette. They both nodded, their faces started to lose their colours.

"Keep calm, keep your head low, and remember your training. Don't trust anyone except all of us. We might be fighting on their side, but you never know when or where they're gonna turn on us." Siyeon puffed her cigar.

"Turn on us?"

"Yeah. We're basically Sentinels despite fighting for their sake. I know CL unnie said to go all out with our powers, but let's keep them until we really need to use it. I have faith in our armours, maybe we don't have to show them our hands altogether." JiU took another cigarette from the pack.

Suddenly, a notification popped up on Gahyeon's visor. She flicked her hand to bring up her AR to check.

"Private channel?" She frowned, but she accepted it nonetheless.

"Puppy, is that you?" It was Yoongi.

"Yoongi? What is it, dear?" She whispered away.

"Nothing. Just..."

"I love you."

"What?" Yoongi stuttered.

"That's what you want to say, right?" Gahyeon smiled.

"Yeah. I love you. Be safe, princess." Yoongi sniffed.

"Love you too. I'll see you in Casablanca." Gahyeon cut off the call.

"Get some shut eyes. We're 20 plus hours away from Argentina." Dami reported.

"Any in between flight?" Handong chuckled.

"Sure. Maybe we'll stop at South Africa for some Slurpee and chakalaka." Dami smirked, tapping her AR to tint her visor black.

"Really? Not punani?" Handong grinned. Dami only replied by raising her middle finger to Handong, making her guffawed.

"Hey, Siyeon unnie. What's a punani?" Gahyeon asked her. Her question startled Siyeon.

"Ouh. It's Jamaican tropical fruit. JiU unnie LOVES it~~" Handong explained, trying her best to keep a straight face.

"Fuck off..." JiU cursed her away.


	71. No Time For Mourning

The Dreamcatcher was deep in their slumber, swimming in their own dreams until the carrier did an evasive maneuver with explosion ringing around them.

"What the fuck?!" Siyeon shouted as she grabbed the seat to balance herself.

"We're blown! Take her up! We're changing the DZ!" JiU gave her order to the pilot.

"The camo's still up. I don't think they are shooting at us." The pilot responded as he pulled up to a higher altitude.

"Any aircraft in our vicinity?"

"Negative. I think that was just a stray missile. But we're approaching the DZ, and from the look of it you girls are dropping at the heart of the inferno." The pilot added. JiU flicked on her AR and pulled out the map of the area.

"Get us 30 clicks south of the original DZ. We'll HALO jump and proceed on foot to the resistance encampment. Ladies, change of plan. We're HALO jumping down to the DZ and will be moving on foot. Ready up!" JiU gave her order, checking her parachute.

"What about these crates? Most of our equipments are in there!"

"We're dropping them with us. The crates have their own chutes and camo so we'll recover them later. Check on each others' chutes. Dami, you're jump master. Ryo, ETA?" JiU inquired.

"5 minutes." They all lined up single file, their nanotech masks on. With the improved design, now their mask has a capability of a gas mask, supplying them with oxygen and sealing them from any toxic gas or pollutant. The ramp opened and Dami looked around for the new DZ. She put her fingers up, in pinching form.

"30 seconds!" They signalled the person behind them with the same sign, and as the last person SuA tapped on Gahyeon's shoulder. Dami waited for the time, and pointed out. Handong was the first to jump, while the others following behind her short after with Dami jumping last. Their crates followed after, free falling in the air.

HALO; or High Altitude Low Opening is where the parachutist opens the parachute at a low altitude after free-falling for a period of time where aircraft can fly above SAM engagement levels through enemy skies without posing a threat to the transport or load. In the event that anti-aircraft cannons are active near the drop zone, the HALO technique also minimizes the parachutist's exposure to flak.

"Keep it tight, people. Don't let the sticks scatter in the wind." Dami ordered them. They adjusted their angles, creating a tight formation.

"Holy shit this is scary!" Gahyeon gritted her teeth.

"Thank God we completed our jumping before the base got attacked. Over my dead body I'mma jump from the C 17!" Yoohyeon screamed.

"Yoohyeon, no need to scream. The comm isolated, you're bursting our eardrums!" Siyeon sighed.

"5000!" Dami pulled her chute, and the rest of them followed. But Siyeon's chute did not open. She pulled the ripcord again, but bag locked. She immediately cut the cord and went for reserve.

"Shit... I thought I was a goner!" Siyeon let out a nervous laugh.

"You okay down there, Siren?"

"From now on, I'll never slacking off in packing my canopy again!" Siyeon sighed.

"Lesson learned the hard way, sister." Handong laughed.

Once on the ground, they quickly gather their canopies and regroup. They marked their crates' location and activated their camo, until Yoohyeon saw something peculiar in the crates' GUI on her AR.

"Crawler? What's this?" Yoohyeon tapped on the icon. The dots suddenly blinked, getting closer to their location.

"What was that?!" JiU shushed them up as she heard rustling came from the bushes behind her. Weapon at ready, they hugged the deck only to find the crates crawling towards them.

"Son of a bi- THAT THING'S ALIVE!" SuA wheezed, pointing at the crawling crates.

"Oh, so that what it do." Yoohyeon raised her eyebrow, tapping again on the icon. Just like that the crate's crawler retracted, dropping them to the ground with a thud.

"So, I guess we don't have to search or carry our things anymore. Minzy unnie, you are a mad scientist." Yoohyeon grinned.

"With that out of the way, let's move." JiU ordered them, starting their walk towards the encampment. It took them about less than an hour for them to cover the distance. And as they grown closer, something off with the location.

"Yan Wang. Scope it out. SAT NAV couldn't get a read on the area." JiU ordered Handong. She jumped on a tree and climbed to the top, scanning the forward area.

"Compromised. The Empire is there, executing them. What now?"

"How many?"

"Platoon sized."

"Not many but if we take their equipments into account, they are around a company's strength. How many prisoners?" JiU inquired.

"50 plus. Might be more." Handong added.

"Alright. Get ready. We're taking them out." JiU readied her rail gun and changed her armour camo to jungle type.

"But, Lykan. I don't think this is a good idea." Dami objected her.

"This is our first link on this continent. Lose them, might as well pack our bags home."

"Can't argue with that." Dami nodded.

"Alright. Yan Wang, you and Fenrir provide overwatch. There a ridge over there, it should provide you two with full view of the AO. The rest with me, silenced weapon only. Keep in the shadow for as long as you can." JiU gave out her order. They broke off into their designated position, as the five slowly infiltrating the encampment.

The Empire's soldiers were ruthless and merciless. Bodies littered the ground; men, women, children alike. Screams echoed all around them although morbid, they praised their lucks as it will make their jobs much easier.

"Please! Let my child go! Take me, and let him go!" A man begged the soldier on his knees. A young boy hid behind his father, trembling in fear. The soldier disregard the begging, snatching the boy away from his father. He kicked the boy to the ground, and stomped his stomach. The boy coughed out blood, crying for them to stop.

"YOU MONSTER! HAVE YOU NO HEART?! MONSTERS!" The father screamed in agony as he saw the fellow soldier lynching his boy up. The soldier stopped and grabbed the father by his hair, glee can be seen in his eyes as he glared into the father's eyes.

"Monster? Me? How about, God? You humans should know your place; tainting our name all this time. And now we have descended from Heaven, to carry out your punishment." He took out his handgun and emptied his clip on the young boy.

"Curse your infidelity, human. For now, the Gods are carrying out your sentences." He smirked, reloading his gun and aiming at the father's head.

"You are forgetting something. If Gods are descending from Heaven, the demons are crawling out from Hell. Yoohyeon growled, her eyes glowing bright yellow. 

Her arm went through the soldier's chest and her hand holding the soldier's heart. She crushed the heart and tore the body into two with her bare hands. Before the rest of the soldiers can react, SuA and Dami swooped in decapitating all of them. 

"What the-" Suddenly a soldier came out of the hut, about to shoot Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon turned around to attack but only to see a headless Empire's soldier behind her.

"Like a fucking watermelon." Gahyeon spoke into her comm, pulling the bolt of her sniper rifle. Yoohyeon flashed an okay sign with her hand, moving onward with SuA and Dami.

"Headshot. Good kill." Handong complimented her.

"Thanks. Medusa, you're not in my sight anymore. Displacing. You won't have a sniper cover for a moment." Gahyeon reported, picking up her rifle and displacing to another point.

"Copy that. Lykan, Yeomna's moving up. Watch your fire in the northeast corner, over." SuA advised JiU. 

"Loud and clear. Siren, clean up that sector. We're moving up. Make it quick. It won't be long until these cocksuckers realized they're not the only one here."

"Lykan, got eyes on the prisoner's line. 50 meters from your position. They're executing them as we speak." Gahyeon reported in.

"How many shooters?"

"Seven."

"Yan Wang, displacing. No eyes on the target." Handong ran as fast as she could to another sniping point.

"Yeomna here. We're clear until the execution ground." Dami reporting in.

"I got stragglers on my sector. Proceed to the area immediately and take them out. Yan Wang, do you got eyes on them?" JiU asked as she stabbed the soldier dead with her knife.

"Negative. But I'm looking at both yours and Siren's sectors. You two got a couple more between."

"Copy that. Yeomna, your call. Going dark." JiU stalked her target, ending her order.

"What's the plan, Yeomna?" Yoohyeon looked at Dami.

"Fenrir, switch your firing mechanism to semi auto. Take out as many as you can, me and Keres will pick off what's left." Dami ordered Gahyeon while she and Yoohyeon readying their rifles. Gahyeon immediately disassembled her sniper rifle, switching the bolt action to semi auto mechanism. She load up the magazine and feed the chamber, aiming down sight.

"Done." She responded.

"On your go." Without delay Gahyeon pulled her trigger, catapulting caseless tungsten alloy projectile from the magnetic barrel at Mach 5.

The massive stopping power of the projectile shredded the enemy into pieces, with enough leftover energy to destroy the wall in front of him. Gahyeon is fast, able to take down four of the shooters within seconds. Dami and Gahyeon picked off the rest, aiming at the head. But the bullets bounced off the helmets.

"Shit! Reinforced armour! Keres, CQC!" Dami dashed towards the soldier and slammed him down, slashing the neck with her knife. Yoohyeon did the same, only by windmill kicking her opponent. The kick connected and snapped the neck, but the helmet was so hard it fractured Yoohyeon's heel in the process.

"Argh!!! Fuck! I busted my heel!" Yoohyeon groaned, limping. The last shooter has his muzzle aiming down at Yoohyeon and Dami was too far from Yoohyeon.

"Keres! No!" Dami screamed, hoping to close her gap.

"Gotcha!" The tungsten alloy projectile pierced through the soldier, splashing his blood and guts onto Yoohyeon. The projectile missed Yoohyeon's thigh by a hair, destroying the ground behind her into small crater.

"Yah! Stupid maknae! What if the bullet hit me?! Yuck! Bluergh!!!" Yoohyeon screamed into her comm, squirming at the guts and blood on her armour. Gahyeon's laughter reverbed through the comm.

"It missed, didn't it?" Gahyeon guffawed. Dami rushed towards Yoohyeon, checking on her.

"Keres! You hit?"

"No! That stupid maknae almost shot me! And I got fractured heel because of this schmuck!" Yoohyeon stomped on the dead soldier's chest.

"Argh! My heel! Fuck, it hurts!" Yoohyeon held onto Dami for support. Dami covered her laugh, connecting to JiU.

"Lykan. We are cleared. Keres busted her heel." Dami tried to hold back her laughter. But no response from JiU.

"Lykan?"

"Okay. That's the last of them. Loud and clear, Yeomna. We're coming up. Regroup at Yeomna's location."

While waiting for the rest Dami tended to the survivors, helping them in the mean time while Yoohyeon sat down waiting for her heel to heal. A moment later, they all regrouped.

"Heard you busted your heel. How the hell did you do that?" SuA chuckled as she examined the heel.

"Kicked that fucker over there. Man, their helmets are hard! Our rifle's rounds just bounced off from them." Yoohyeon sighed. SuA just chuckled and shook her head.

"Thank you! Thank you! You saved our lives!" One of the men offered his hand to JiU in gratitude.

"Sorry for your lost. How did you got burned?" JiU shook the hand, asking questions.

"No idea. The camp was hidden well, but somehow they got wind of it."

"Where's the rest of the resistance?"

"Rio Gallegos. They are trying to retake the port from the Empire and re-establish communication with Falkland Islands."

"Why am I feeling that this is a trap?" Handong voiced out.

"Yeah. An encampment this big, they should've sent at least a company to take it down. But we only counted at most a platoon sized troop. Seems to me they knew most of the fighting men went to Rio Gallegos." Dami added.

"Fair point. But we need to get out of here."

"And go where? We got at least 40 people in tow. It's quite large, you know?" Gahyeon voiced out her concern.

"There's another camp about 130 kilometers north. I'll contact them and report what happened here." The man responded. JiU nodded her head.

"Do that. Get your people to gather your belongings. We'll start moving in 15." JiU ordered the man.

"But, what about them?" He pointed at the dead. JiU rested her hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes.

"We have no time to mourn for them, I'm sorry. We're still in danger. High possibility another group incoming. We need to move pronto." JiU spoke gently to him.

"Okay... Okay... I'll gather them up." The man sniffed, looking at his fellow resistance all around him.

"Get in contact with the next camp and regroup back here in 15 minutes. Then, we move." JiU patted his shoulder.

"Fucking Empire...." Gahyeon gritted her teeth, scanning her surrounding.

"Welcome to the nightmare, sister." JiU lit her cigarette, puffing out a thick smoke as the scene embedded into her memory.


	72. As If It's Your Last

"Okay, we'll stop here for the night. Ladies, set up the perimeter." JiU commanded her team.

The rest of the refugees started taking their rest after the long walk the whole day. With children and the injured in their group, they did not even covered half the distance.

She did suggested to get some vehicles, but Roberto; the appointed leader of the refugees advised not to. The Empire had set up roadblocks and heavy patrols along the main road, and ordered to shoot them on sight as each city is locked down. The only way to move is either by foot or using the countryside roads.

After looking at the map, JiU found a town in between. According to him, the town is a ghost town ever since Empire forced their rule in the country. She had planned to reach the town before night time, but sadly the refugees are exhausted. So here they are.

"We can get to the town before midday tomorrow, if we start early." Yoohyeon said as she checked the map on her AR.

"I hope there's some transports there. I pity the kids." SuA sighed, eyes wandering on the half asleep children in front of her.

"Dami, you've been silent for the entire journey. Are you okay?" Siyeon asked her. Dami just sat in silent, eyes not leaving the refugees. Siyeon walked towards her, flicking her ear. Dami jerked up, flashing her knife at Siyeon, her eyes glowing. The rest of them was shocked by her reaction, of course.

"Whoa! Relax! It's me." Seeing it was her own teammates, she relaxed and sheathed her knife back.

"Panda, are you okay?" Siyeon asked her in a gentle tone. Dami brushed back her hair, lighting her cigarette.

"I thought I made a different. Yet, here I am again. In the same predicament." Dami sniffed, scratching her head. The others just listened to her, giving her their full attention.

"I was just a teenager back then. Barely 17, volunteering for the UN in Somalia. It was just like any other day, giving out rations to the refugees. Smiles and laughter filled the air, you know? I swore to God that it felt just like there is no war surrounding them, with the way they acted. 

Then, they came. Trucks and trucks of them. Without warning, they opened fire on the masses. Just like that, you know?" Dami chuckled, shaking her head. She took out a thin card holder from her breast compartment, flipped it open and took out a picture. It was a picture of Young Dami and a black boy. She gave the picture to Siyeon for her to see.

"There was a kid that always sticking with me. Farhan. Cute and cheeky Somali boy, around 10 years old. Young, but very mature for his age. He saw me crying one night, came by my side to calm me down. He asked me why I was crying, told him it was because of what happened on that land. How it affected the innocents when the idiots kill in the name of ideology. You know what he said to me?"

"What did he say?" JiU asked her.

"That's no reason to cry, he said. 'Look at us, we're here. Yet we still smile. It hard, or course. But it's the way of life. But there will be a happy ending in the end.' Trust me, I cried my heart out that night. 

Since then, he stuck with me like glue. Taught him a little Korean, enough for him to converse. Bright kid, did not take long for him to curse at me in Korean after that." Tears unknowingly fell from her eyes as she reminisced.

"Dami..."

"When those fucking militia attacked, I went to their direction to search for Farhan. To take him out of there. I found him, taking cover behind a truck. I tried to pull him out, but he shoved me aside.

'Run! They are not here for you! They're here for us! Leave!' He shouted, pushing me away. I struggled with him, trying to pull him away, you know? Until a round went clean through here." Dami pointed at her left collar.

"Knocked the air out of me. I saw one of the militia dragged him away, leaving me behind. Must've thought I was dead. Took me a couple of minute to get back up again. Then I saw it." Dami hung her head low, her tears fell like rain to the ground.

"Saw what, Panda?" Yoohyeon voice cracked.

"The man beheaded Farhan. A ten years old. For what crime? He was just a kid! Took all my strength to carry myself out from the slaughter. And I watched the horror of the demons cloaked in the skin of men. Enjoying the carnage they had created, leaving death behind them." Dami cried silently. Siyeon sat beside her and hugged her tight in her arms, trying to calm her down.

Being here must had Dami remembering the horror again. That was why she was objecting the order of retaking the encampment before. She could not face her fear; death.

"But Dami. Look around you. You saved them. You saved the children. You have made a different, despite being in the same predicament. No one will say otherwise." JiU offered her opinion. Dami gently pushed Siyeon away, wiping away her tears.

"I know. Just... All this things, you know? Made me remembered back when I was helpless and powerless." Dami chuckled. Handong crouched in front of her, cupping Dami's face with her hands.

"But now, you're not. You have everything. You cannot change the past, but you can change the future; their futures." Handong squeezed Dami's cheeks, making her laugh.

"I guess you're right."

"War is never easy. But it something we have to do, for the sake of shaping tomorrow." JiU patted Dami's head, smiling at her.

"I'm taking the first rotation. Get some rest, okay?" JiU took her rifle, walking down the perimeter.

-

They arrived at the ghost town around midday. And sure enough, the town looked abandoned and wartorn.

"What actually happened here?" Gahyeon asked Roberto.

"I dunno the exact detail, but hearsay from the rest of the men. It was during the Empire first came to power. They rounded up everyone and transported them somewhere unknown. No one from this town was heard or seen ever since" Roberto explained to her.

"Just like Krystallnacht back in '38." Dami looked around here. Not even animal can be seen around.

"Alright. Scour ahead for anything you can use. But maintain noise discipline. Keres and Medusa, with me. The rest of you protect the refugees. We'll try to get some wheels working to carry all of us." JiU gave out orders.

JiU, Yoohyeon, and Sua walked around the town, trying to find something that can carry them. And lucky for them, they found a couple of trucks ahead of them.

"Try to see if we can get them working." SuA instructed them both.

Lady Luck seemed to be smiling upon them all this while. The trucks worked. They took one each and drove to the meeting point. In 15 minutes, they continued their journey to the next resistance camp. It took a couple of hours and a lot of detours, but at least they arrived safely. 

"Roberto! I'm sorry for what happened to your camp. We received the news shortly after your call." She hugged Roberto as soon as she saw him. Then she saw the Dreamcatcher.

"Who are they?"

"They are the one who saved us. They called themselves Dreamcatcher." Roberto introduced them. JiU extended her hand to the woman.

"Lykan, Dreamcatcher's captain. Can I speak to the one in charge?"

"Mina. I'm the quartermaster. Follow me." Mina led to them all to the center camp. Inside, there was a blonde woman coordinating with some of the men and women. The upper left side of her head was scarred, evident it has been badly burned.

"Sana. Roberto's group is here. Step inside, ladies." Mina instructed them, leaving shortly after. The blonde just watched them in intrigue.

"So you're the one that saved Roberto's ass. What outfit you're from?" Sana grinned, pouring herself a glass of whiskey.

"Dreamcatcher. You can call us freedom fighters." JiU answered nonchalantly. Her eyes fixed on Sana, trying to get a read of the woman in front of her.

"Hey! I know you! You're Tzuyu's girl!" Gahyeon exclaimed. The mention of Tzuyu perked her ears. She scanned Gahyeon from head to toe, wondering where would their paths crossed before.

"Right... Greece. You're that guy's girlfriend. Well, well, well. Turned out the sweet girl is a gun-toting merc!" Sana laughed.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened to Tz-"

"No. Don't be. Why didn't you tell me you're one of Shadow Corps' outfit?" Sana offered her glass to Gahyeon.

"You knew?"

"Why wouldn't I? My fiancée was one of them; Leviathan." Sana smirked. "So, what can I do for you? And here I thought those fucking Seers wiped out all of you."

"Well, they tried their best. We've established contact with Lucio before, aiding the resistance on taking the continent back from the Empire. But we fucked up the rendezvous, with the Empire's chumps making bloodfest on the camp. You're the next best thing, so here we are." JiU explained to her.

"Did Lucio knows you're from Shadow Corps?"

"No. Our insertion is highly covert, assisting the resistance from the shadow. Wouldn't want to put a larger target on your back."

Sana lit her cigar, watching all seven of them. "Any help from Shadow Corps is more than welcomed, even if there are only seven of you."

"You can use the empty tent on the west sector. Come see me in the morning, 0900. We'll talk about our plan of action." Sana dismissed them.

-

Day 15. Sana, with the aid of Dreamcatcher successfully liberated half of the continent. From Argentina to Ecuador, without rest Dreamcatcher pushed the Empire's force.

"Ecuador is free!" Siyeon screamed, her rifle in the air. The resistance chanted after her, celebrating their successful retaking of their country.

"Serpent. Equador is free." JiU reported to Sana.

"Good job, Lykan. The reinforcement is on their way. Get some rest in the mean time." Sana replied.

"No. We will continue towards Colombia. The Ecuadorian will receive your reinforcement." 

"Lykan. Slow down. You and your team haven't had any rest since you came here." Sana advised her.

"We're still good to go. Have to take this chance before they can strengthen their lines on the remaining countries."

"Lykan, at least take an hour or two before you go. Get some decent grubs or a drink. From a friend to a friend, I'm worried about all of you." Sana tried to persuade her.

"Sorry. But raincheck. We'll rest when South America is free." JiU cut off the comm.

"Get Siren down from there before she tries to make a full blown concert on the square." Dami whistled to get Siyeon's attention, while the rest regrouping around JiU.

"I've secured transports for us. Resupply and regroup in 20."

"Alright! Say, can we get some of them to make us sandwiches?" Gahyeon quipped happily.

"Only if you ask them nicely." SuA tussled her hair.

"Keres, what's the update on Colombia?" JiU inquired.

"They already staged. Waiting for us to blow the whistle."

"Alright. Get some chow while you can. Remember, 20 minutes. Don't be late or you're walking to Nariño." JiU patted her cheek, watching her skipping away joining the rest of her team.

JiU took a seat on one of the bench, watching the Ecuadorian celebrating their freedom. She lit her cigarette, her mind blank. Half an hour ago, they were exchanging fire with the Empire. Death was everywhere. And now, everyone is celebrating. Funny, she thought to herself. She threw the butt to the ground, tying up her scarlet hair. 

"They earned it." She whispered to herself, joining with her sisters.

-

"37 days, nonstop. This is tiring...." Siyeon hung her head low. 

They are now at the last defense of the Empire in South America; Brazil. Their tactic of shock and awe worked really well against the Empire. With simultaneous attacks happening in five continents, the Empire is having a hard time to employ its countermeasures. The Seers suffers defeat after defeat in the hand of Shadow Corps, even when their High Councils were deployed to the front.

"Last pull, Wolfie. Here, have some chocolate." JiU tried to bring up her spirit. Siyeon took the chocolate, smiling at JiU.

Dami and Gahyeon entered the CC, drenched in blood. With them, a prisoner.

"You two okay?" SuA asked them, wiping away the blood from Dami's face while Handong tended on Gahyeon.

"Tell her what you told us." Gahyeon kicked the soldier down.

"The Empire is staging massive counterattack force in Rio de Janeiro. They're going to unleash the thermobaric weapons on the resistance." The soldier blurted out.

"The one who leads them, retard!" Gahyeon kicked him again.

"Blackpink! Them Blackpink will be leading them!" The soldier replied. 

JiU smirked and pulled out her knife. She slowly run the tip on the soldier's cheek, drawing out his blood. Slowly the wound healed, making JiU grinned.

"Sentinels, huh? One of the first, I assumed." JiU glared at him. The soldier turned away, avoiding her glare.

"For someone that had pledged loyalty to the Empire, you sure ran your mouth pretty easily. Don't yell me you're scared of death?" Yoohyeon pulled his hair back.

"Tell me, how many human have you killed? Enjoyed it much?" SuA flicked his forehead, and suddenly smokes came out of the soldier's body and he was screaming in agony. His skin bubbled up into blisters and after an agonizing scream he dropped on the floor, body bursting into flame. Turned out SuA burned the man from the inside.

"So the four bitches are here." Handong cursed, telling the other men to carry the charred body out of the CC.

"One of the Big Three is here. We take them down, the Seers' strength will be reduced by one third." Gahyeon coined out.

"What about the main force? Taking out Blackpink will require all seven of us. Who will lead them?"

"Sana can take care of that. Get her on the line." JiU ordered Yoohyeon. "You two, get some rest. Our turn now. Medusa, let's go."

Sana's regiment is holding fast at Belo Horizonte, while Mina's at Vitoria and Dreamcatcher at Sao Paolo. They trapped the final resistance of the Empire at Rio de Janeiro. While waiting for night fall, JiU gathered the leaders for briefing.

"The operation will begin at 0200. They thought we are still in Brasilia thanks to the SAT NAV spoofing but they didn't know that we have already arrived in Sao Paolo, Vitoria, and Belo Horizante. Mina and Sana will be leading the main force against the Empire, while DC will be facing Blackpink." Mina and Sana looked at JiU in question.

"Then who will lead Sao Paolo's regiment?" Sana asked her.

"Andre will be leading them. Once you guys are engaged, we will be slipping in and take care of those four."

"We need your strength at the front line, Lykan. Especially now. The Empire will be fighting to the last men against us." Mina tried to persuade JiU.

"The more reason why DC is focusing on taking down Blackpink. Our numbers might be great, but with them left uncheck our forces will be outmatched. At least while we are keeping them busy the people will have a fighting chance." JiU explained her reason.

"There are only four of them. What could they possibly do?" Sana demanded.

"Yes, four. But each one of them has a combat ability of a battalion. Suga told me about them. They were there during the attack on Shadow Corps. They even took down the commander themselves. Mind you Shadow Corps ranked their operatives based on their strength rather than seniority. Trust me, this is the only way we can win this battle." SuA interjected. With that they dropped their question.

"Alright. Be prepared. 0200, we're moving out."

-

The battle is at its peak. Resistance versus Empire, neck to neck. Despite being outnumbered 20 to 1, Empire soldiers capabilities are proven deadly. Death toll hiking sharp on both side, but still they remained relentless.

Dreamcatcher is still searching for Blackpink amidst the chaos. It is either they are hunkering down somewhere or already bolted, knowing this battle is lost.

"Where the hell are those bitches at?!" Siyeon shouted at Yoohyeon.

"Report on the eastern sector. Them Blackpink are there."

"That's Sana's sector. ONWARD!" JiU screamed, charging forward like a bull. The rest of Dreamcatcher followed behind her, trampling everyone in their paths.

Each of them pulled out their melee weapon, engaging in hand-to-hand combat with the soldiers. They need to get to Sana fast, or her regiment will be wiped out entirely by Blackpink. It is a race against time to save Sana. The soldiers were helpless, their conditioned states did not have any effect at all against the ladies. But they have to fight, following orders even if it will ended with their own demises.

"WHY WON'T YOU SURRENDER?!" SuA screamed, parrying the thrust. The soldier ignored her, keeps on attacking. JiU threw her halberd at the soldier, piercing his chest and killing him in an instant. SuA pulled the halberd and spun around, dismembering all the enemies in her vicinity.

"That's my wife over there! Hahaha!!" JiU cheered.

"Since when?! You're not even engaged!" Dami shouted back.

"Shut the fuck up and move, you fools! Sana's hanging by a thread!" Handong snapped.

By the time they arrived at the eastern sector, what left from a regiment has been reduced into platoon. Bodies littered on the ground, at one end Sana and her men while the other; Blackpink all drenched in blood. They were reduced from fighting with firearms to fistfights and it was evident that they don't stand any chance against the four.

"See you later, boys!" Lisa charged with her scythe, cutting the rest of her enemies without mercy. Sana tried to parry the attack but against enemy like Lisa, she is too understrength. The parry broke one of her arm and with a single swipe, Lisa took the other arm off.

"ARGH!!!" Sana screamed, holding her severed arm. Lisa kicked her chest, sending her sprawling on the ground. The kick broke her rib, piercing her lungs. Blood foamed out of her lips, her breathing laboured.

"How the hell did you managed to push us this far? The tenacity!" Lisa laughed, stomping of Sana's chest. Blood sprayed from her mouth onto Lisa's greaves.

"SANA!" JiU screamed, blinking and swinging her halberd at Lisa. It took Lisa by surprise, but lucky for her Jennie blocked JiU's attack.

"And where did you come from? You looked... Different." Jennie grinned at JiU, pushing her back. The rest of Dreamcatcher entered the ring, facing the Blackpink.

"Lee Gahyeon? I thought you were dead! How bout that?" Rosé chuckled as she saw Gahyeon. Gahyeon maintained her poker face, eyeing them with deadly eyes.

"Do I fucking know you?" Gahyeon growled.

"No, but we do." Lisa grabbed Sana by the hair, holding her hostage, her scythe at Sana's throat.

"Lykan! Forget about me. Kill them all!" Sana shouted, resisting against Lisa.

"Stay still, beauty. Don't want to leave a scar on the pretty face now." Lisa licked Sana's cheek. She squirmed in disgust by Lisa's action.

"Back from the dead. The Great Lee Gahyeon. Did you meet Yoongi oppa over there?" Jisoo taunted her. As Gahyeon about to dash, Yoohyeon held her off.

"What's in it for you? You four about to meet him anyway. Keep your words for him." Yoohyeon retorted back.

"Or better yet, Calintz on the other side. Drop dead, so you can claim your revenge on him on the other side, yeah? Kim Jisoo..." SuA winked at Jisoo. 

Jisoo snapped. Without warning she blinked in front of SuA, punching her square on her face. SuA could not evade since it happened too fast she was sent flying and crashed into a wall, crushing it down.

"Ring ding ding~~ The bell has been rung!" Lisa grinned, slitting Sana's throat and and snapped her neck. "Now it's you and me, Kim Minji." Lisa bared her fangs at JiU.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" JiU roared, charging towards Lisa.

"BLACKPINK! FIGHT, AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST!" Jennie screamed, putting her guards up as the battle begins.


	73. The Old Switcheroos

Gahyeon spat the blood off her mouth. Contrary to their looks, they are deadly. Rosé wiped her lips, grinning wide.

"Is that all? I barely break a sweat!" Rosé taunted her.

"Oh, there's more. That I assure you. Stay tune." Dami lunged forward, swinging her scythe. Rosé deflected it with the sole of her boot, flipping backward and hit Dami's chin with her other foot. Midair, she threw her shield at Gahyeon and as soon as she landed her feet she closes her distance with Dami and ram her blade onto Dami's chest.

Dami despite stunned instinctively spun her body sideway to evade, tugging the handle of her scythe close to her body and turned herself into a windmill. As for Gahyeon, she deflected Rosé's shield with her gauntlet sliding under the arc of Dami's counterattack aiming at Rosé's feet.

But their joint attack failed as Rosé flipped herself forward, grabbing Gahyeon's foot. She sprung her body and slammed Gahyeon onto Dami before cartwheeling away to get some distance between them.

"Urgh... This bitch is flexible as fuck! Is she have no bone at all?!" Gahyeon groaned, getting up on her feet.

"I'm already using all my strength over here...." Dami coughed, picking up her scythe. Rosé smirked at them, biting her lips.

"No, you're not. You're only using 25% of your strength. Show me your true form. Maybe then, you will win." Rosé coaxed them.

"What are you talking about, bitch?" Gahyeon tried to lie.

"Don't take me for a fool, cutiepie. All of the High Council know about your abilities. Here, let me show you mine to get started." Dami and Gahyeon stunned by her words. Rosé clapped her hands together, her hair and eyes starting to glow.

"Odin, hear my prayer. Accept me with an open arm into Valhalla should I fall. For I am Lagertha...." Rosé growled her incantation.

"SHIT! GET BACK!" Dami pulled Gahyeon behind her and pulled up her shroud barrier.

All of them stopped by the sound of the explosion, and along with it a blinding yellow light.

Jisoo smirked at the event. "Rosé has shown her true form. I guess we should too. YUENÜ!" She called for Jennie, retreating back from SuA and Handong. Jennie and Lisa followed, sheathing their weapons.

"True form? What do y-" Jennie just grinned, winking at them. Their hairs and eyes glowed. Shockwaves blasted the Dreamcatcher off their feets, as they saw the appearance of the three changed in front of their eyes.

"You think you're special? Think again. We're on equal ground now, bitches!" Lisa guffawed.

The three donned in traditional warrior outfit; Jennie in ancient China warrior armour, Lisa in Medieval Thailand armour, and Jisoo in Ancient Greek hunter's armour.

"I know you're pulling your punches against us. Bring it out." Jennie opened her eyes, red glowing orbs glaring brightly at the five members of Dreamcatcher. But Jennie can see hesitation in their eyes. She drew out her sword and slashed the air beside her. The shockwave created from her swing was so massive it destroyed everything on the western side of them. It leveled everything on its path.

"Lykan! Something came at us! Most of our forces in the western flank has been decimated! Please, help!" Calls for help echoed in their comm. JiU was petrified by the display of Jennie's power. This is no longer a fight for the resistance. This is now battle of the titans.

"Retreat. The Empire has been defeated. This is no longer your fight. We will do the cleanup." JiU gave the order to the resistance forces.

"But, Lykan! What about Sana?" Mina inquired.

"The eastern flank has been totally decimated. Sana is gone." JiU gritted her teeth.

"But we-"

"GET BACK TO THE BASE! YOU STAY HERE, YOU'RE FUCKING DE- NO!!" She was stopped as Jennie swings her sword to her back, sending another shockwave. Yoohyeon tried to null her attack but Jisoo fired her arrow at Yoohyeon's leg, destroying it off.

"KERES!" Siyeon ran at her, only to be stopped in her track as Jisoo's arrow missed her face.

"Tch, tch, tch! Stay where you are, sweetheart." Jisoo grinned, her tone full of malice.

"AAAAAHHHH- URGH!" Dami and Gahyeon landed in front of them, grunting in pain. It looked like they have been through a meat grinder, bruises and cuts covered their faces. Rosé landed beside Jisoo, wearing Viking's shieldmaiden armour. Compared to her opponents, she was unscathed.

"Hey, Lagertha. Been a while." Jisoo greeted her.

"You just missed the outfit, you LARPing idiot." Rosé chided at her.

"So Claudius shared his blood to all of you..." SuA bared her fangs at Blackpink.

"Are you going to die without a fight?" Lisa brandished her scythe at them. Dreamcatcher looked at each others, waiting for one of them to respond to Lisa's taunting.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Siyeon suggested. 

"Losers take all." Gahyeon grinned. All of them threw their signs, and the chosen one are Dami, Siyeon, Gahyeon, and Handong.

"We'll help with the evacuation." JiU lit her cigarette, patting on Siyeon's back.

"Now where do you think you're going?!" Jisoo fired another arrow, aimed at JiU's head. To her shock, JiU caught the arrow in her hand, without turning back. They knew the force contained in the arrow was so massive that everything in front of JiU was leveled by the shockwave produced.

"Now look what have you done to my smoke. That was the last stick, you know?" Cool as ice, JiU sighed. She turned her head, snapping the arrow into two.

"Wh- what?!" Jisoo gasped. Her arrow did not have any effect on JiU. No one has been able to stop her arrow before, not even Bigbang themselves. JiU flickered, taking Sana's body into her arm.

"Have fun. Go crazy." JiU winked at them before disappearing. SuA took Siyeon's hand, engulfing both of that in flames before vanishing. Blackpink was so furious being treated this way by Dreamcatcher, but they kept their head leveled, not to fall into their taunts.

"Guess you four will do. So, what are you waiting for? An invitation?" Jennie raised her eyebrow.

"Don't go crying to your daddy later, okay? You asked for it." Siyeon grinned like a demon.

The four of them retracted their armour, unleashing the true forms of their abilities, unlike Blackpink theirs were different.

They looked.... Normal. Siyeon in a standard MMA uniform, Dami with her black cloak, Handong looked like she is wearing Elsa's snow dress although pure white in colour and and Gahyeon, well.... Just being Gahyeon. In her black tank top and black cargo pants.

"Are you fucking with me?! That's your true form?!" Jisoo guffawed, followed by her team.

"Phantasmagoric Dimension; Tartarus..." Dami growled. The plane of dimension cracked, forming into something new. Screams of tortured humans are everywhere, the stench was overwhelming and the skies as dark as night around them. 

Fear can be seen surfacing on Blackpink's faces. They never saw something so horrendous as this before. But they sure did their best to keep their fears in check, not giving Dreamcatcher the satisfaction.

"A tiger hides its claws, choosing its time well to use it. Unlike a chicken, brandishing its talon wherever it goes." Siyeon coined.

"FINAL ROUND, BEGIN!!" Handong yelled, charging towards Lisa.

"COME AND GET SOME!!" Siyeon punched the ground and with the rocks floating in front of her, she punched as hard as she could, turning them into projectiles.

"BRIAREUS! DESTROY THEM!" Dami roared and behind her clawing from the earth beneath her, a creature; a monstrous giant of enormous size and strength, with fifty heads and one hundred arms. Its roar shook the ground.

"FENRIR! HOWL!" Gahyeon howled, summoning the Great Wolf, Fenrir. He leaped forward, attacking Jisoo.

Rather than splitting up they fought together, four versus four. Blackpink got back their rhythm, overcoming their faux fears. The hecatonchiere and giant wolf did not faze them at all. All they did was brought the best in Blackpink.

"You really not afraid of anything, aren't ya?" Siyeon hissed at Jennie, her punch blocked by Jennie's sword. Jennie pushed her back and responds with a palm thrust, hitting Siyeon straight on her chest.

The attack was futile. It made a problem for Jennie as Siyeon grabbed tight of her arm and pulled her in, receiving a knee kick to her stomach. Jennie's eyes bulged, her drool sprayed from her lips. Siyeon dropped her elbow on Jennie's crown, stunning her.

Sharp instinct saved Jennie from the spiked knuckle aiming at her crown. She dashed backward, but not before slashing Siyeon's face with her retreat. It cut horizontally just below Siyeon's eyes, drenching the lower part of her face with her own blood.

"YUENÜ! SWITCH!" Rosé shouted, closing in towards Siyeon. Jennie covered Rosé's advance with her shockwave, but Siyeon received it head on without any damage.

"COWARD! FACE ME, LITTLE KITTEN!" Siyeon laughed like a madman, chasing after Jennie. Jisoo fired an arrow to hinder Siyeon while evading Fenrir's pounce but Briareus threw his anvil to negate the arrow.

Seeing her girlfriend being chased down by a rabid wolf, Lisa clanked both of her scythes together sending a massive explosion towards Handong. Using it as the distraction, she ran towards Siyeon and tackled her to the ground. She raised her scythes, trying to stab Siyeon but Gahyeon flying kicked her away while Dami caught her midair and slammed her on the ground.

Jennie sent a couple of shockwave towards Dami when she saw her struggling on top of Lisa. The attack cut Dami bad and sent her tumbling away from Lisa.

"Suri! Get up!" Jennie pulled her up quickly and resume their assaults on Dami. 

But Dreamcatcher will not let their team being ganged on like that. Handong captured them in her time barrier, slowing them down. She produced a void orb and threw it at them. Before it could reach Jennie and Lisa, Jisoo shoots her arrow at the orb, negating the attack.

"What the fuck are your bow and arrows made of?!" Handong shocked by what she saw.

"Your father's pubic hair and cock!" Jisoo shoot her arrows in quick repetition, causing Handong to evade in a zigzag manner.

"LANGUAGE, BITCH!" Gahyeon jumped and stomped the ground, making Jisoo lost her footing.

"You're not doing any better on that department, asshole!" Rosé checked Gahyeon with her shield, swinging her sword. Gahyeon blocked the sword with her gauntlet, headbutting Rosé. Jisoo fired her arrow at Gahyeon, but Briareus blocked it with one of his hand, another hand swinging his anvil at Jisoo. Rosé raised her shield, blocking it. The hit was so heavy it took all of Rosé's strength to hold it off.

"Get the fuck away from my idiotic crush, you freak!" Jisoo kicked the hecatonchiere away from Rosé. 

The surprise on Rosé's face, not because of Jisoo's kick sending the 20 meters giant flying but the inappropriate timing of her confession. Not in her faintest dream did she think Jisoo is having a crush on her.

"Y- Y- You what now?!" Rosé stuttered.

"Not the right time, doofus! We'll talk when it's over." Jisoo deflected her question, leaving frozen Rosé behind while she relentlessly attack the hecatonchiere.

An hour passed and neither side is getting the upper hand. Neither of them expected that the fight would ended in a stalemate, nor they thought they would have lasted this long while drawing out their full strength.

Dami's Phantasmagoric Dimension cracked, returning them to the normal plane. Their states reverted back to normal, everyone is having a hard time to stand now.

"Why.... Won't... You... Die?!" Gahyeon panted, her hair clumped together by the coagulated blood. She ran towards Jisoo and socked her jaw, blood sprayed from Jisoo's mouth.

Her attack rang the bell for the final round; full brawl, no hold barred fistfight. It was beyond brutal with blood spilling everywhere around them.

"Die, whore! DIE! YOONGI DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Jennie let out her anger on Gahyeon, endlessly pummeling Gahyeon. Gahyeon countered and did a reverse lock on Jennie, tightening her lock and causing Jennie to choke.

"What is he to you?! You misled him with your twisted definition of peace!" Gahyeon grunted, attempting to break Jennie's arm. 

Jennie sprung her body and flipped, dislocating her shoulder. With her free hand she punched Gahyeon in her face, shattering her nose. Gahyeon released her lock, screaming in pain, holding her face. Jennie put her dislocated arm back, once again mounting Gahyeon. But this time, she did it for a different reason.

"Is?! What do you mean, is? Explain!" Jennie headbutted Gahyeon, demanding her to answer.

"Fuck you!" Gahyeon spat on Jennie's face, earning her a slap.

"Where is he?!"

"Why do you care?!"

"You took my brother away from me!" Jennie screamed in her face. Gahyeon's eyes bulged upon hearing it, she let down her guard. Tears mixed with blood fell onto Gahyeon's face. She let go of Gahyeon, starting to cry on top of her.

"He was the only man that treated me differently. He took care of me, all of us. You destroyed my kind brother's life. YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Jennie screamed. Gahyeon was appalled she lost for word. The fighting pulled into a halt because of Jennie. Gahyeon wriggled free, retreating while the rest of Blackpink gathered by Jennie's side, as did Dreamcatcher beside Gahyeon.

"We should've told the President about oppa and you instead of keeping it a secret! We should've force him to break up with you! Dating the enemy! You should be dead instead of him! You murderer!" 

"And you're not?! You instigated genocides, worldwide! Wiping out the humans! Who's the monster now? YOU ARE!" Handong retorted.

"It was because of you! Playing goodie two shoes while enforcing your law on us! What choice do we have?! You annihilated your enemies entirely, including their families! My family! Your fucking father killed everyone in my family in cold blooded just because my father rubbed that fucking Anna the wrong way! You don't think we didn't know what your evil father did?! WHAT RIGHT DOES HE HAVE TO ACT LIKE A GOD?!" Jisoo threw her glove at Handong.

"Then what about Claudius?! Inciting war all over the world! Deciding which race would be spared! If our father is as evil as you'd described, well, knock knock, bitch! The truth is here. CLAUDIUS IS OUR FATHER'S ANCESTOR!" Dami spat at Jisoo. All of them glaring at each other, firmly holding their version of belief in this war.

Except Lisa and Siyeon.

"Got anything to add?" Lisa asked Siyeon.

"Nope. I entered this war to save lives. Sentinels and humans. I'm the advocate of peace, you know." Siyeon popped out her cigar, smoking it.

"Yet, you gave a feel of a psycho. Why is that?" Lisa grinned, taking out her cigar too.

"I was born with this face. Don't judge me, nitwit."

"What's wrong with you two?!" Jisoo shouted.

"Hey, you know really well that everything I did, I did it for Jennie. For all of you. Not for the organisation. It is just a mean to an end. After what happened to Yoongi oppa, I started to question how they run things over there. At this stage, I fight to keep all of you alive; my sisters alive. Heck, put the Bangtan Boys in the list as well for being such a goofy airheads." Lisa exchanged her cigar with Siyeon, requesting to have a taste of hers. Siyeon gladly accepted it, giving Lisa hers.

"I'm with Lisa with this one. I mean, look at the main objective. Stop Claudius and the Seers. I know Appa is a wonderful man, but I bet if he is here now, he would do everything within his power to prevent a blood bath like this. I know he used to be a monster, but he spent the remaining of his life trying to correct his wrongs, relentlessly seeking forgiveness for his past sins. Remember Prague? He might as well saying all of that to himself.

Jisoo ah. I know you got beef with Calintz. I get it. He wiped out your family. The same things happened to me. Speaking from experience, I wished I didn't kill Min Ah and Jeong Seob. I should've sent them to face the justice, judged for their sins instead of taking their lives. Everything happens for a reason, including the bad ones. It paves your path of life, into a better one. 

You met your true family, the Blackpink. Someone unrelated but readily and willingly to die just to see you smile. And I found mine, too. These idiots here." Siyeon pointed at the three besides her.

"Then I should just forgive him for what he did?!" Jisoo flaring up.

"No! No~~ It takes a lifetime for that. Just beat them half dead, let your feeling come across them. Let them know how you feel. Killing them would only make you feel good for a while. But watching them suffer for the rest of their lives for what they had done to you? Priceless." Siyeon snickered.

Siyeon's speech despite ridiculous makes sense. It made them rethink back the reason why they fight. And now, they were definitely not in the mood to kill one another.

Jisoo stood up, watching Dreamcatcher from head to toe. She is starting to rethink her life decision. She entered the Seers just for the sake of revenge, and with Calintz already kicked the bucket she admitted she is lost.

"Oh, Yoongi's alive, by the way." Siyeon blurted out.

"What?! No!" Jennie's ears perked up her face brightened.

"Yep. Rolling with Wolfpack in Africa." 

"Siyeon! Why did you say that?! You've just exposed our intel to the enemy!" Dami barked.

"What enemy? Look at them! Do you think the Seers is a good employer? It's do or be killed with them. Blackpink just lost South America. You think they would be welcomed as hero, a pat on their back from Claudius saying 'Oh... You did your best, girls. Try better next time.'? No! It's a death sentence for them!" Siyeon chided.

"She's right. I'm done with the Seers. Failure equals to death over there. I still wanna live, thank you. I wanna grow old with my Nini, watching our kids running in the backyard." Lisa agreed.

"Then what about me?" Jisoo muttered under her breath. Siyeon stuck the cigar into her mouth, playfully hugging her.

"Well, if you're not going home, run to Africa. Anna unnie is there, you know? Along with the others. I'll give them a call saying you're coming and already turned your back against the Seers. I'm pretty sure they will be begging on their knees for your forgiveness. Heck, maybe bash a head or two. You know we won't die that easily. Have your fill then." Siyeon playfully raised her eyebrows.

"Jurina unnie won't be happy about this..." Dami scoffed.

"Well, they shouldn't be. Their past sins is marching towards them. But at least they can crossed off one from their list." 

"What guarantee do we have for them not to stab our back?" Gahyeon glared at Jisoo.

"She's right. We're not gonna go back to the Seers. I had enough being manipulated like this. We will choose our own war to fight now, not others." Jennie assured them, looking at her team. It looked like the votes are anonymous.

"Give me the intel on Wolfpack. Tell them Kim Jisoo is coming for them." Jisoo demanded from Siyeon. Siyeon replied with a grin.

"And then?" Siyeon fished.

"We're stopping this meaningless slaughter, once and for all." Jennie replied.

"That's the spirit..." Siyeon grinned.


	74. Walk With Your Sins, Bitch!

"You did what now?" SuA frowned, her face in absolute disbelief. JiU laughed upon hearing the explanation.

"JiU ah. This is definitely not worthy of a laugh!" SuA slammed her hands on the table.

"Why? The crazy one talked out some sense into crazies out there, what's not to laugh. The irony must've flew over your head!" JiU snorted. SuA rolled her eyes. The four were really scared to report back to their captain after letting Blackpink go, not to mention giving out a vital information about their offensive measures.

Their hearts flipped when they saw JiU laughing her butt off.

"Unnie... We're sorry. But-"

"No apology. You did extremely well. Never thought you could convince the enemies to switch sides. Especially you, Wolfie. So proud of you. The first time you're using your head in the battle, you made ally from the enemies." JiU hugged Siyeon's tight, kissing her cheek, proud. Siyeon blushed red by the compliment.

"That aside, what are your guarantees that those bitches not going to carry this information back to Claudius?" Yoohyeon voiced her thought.

"I'm gonna take my chance with them, Namu. A wager, you might say." 

"I'll take that bet. Don't regret it later, sister." Yoohyeon smirked at JiU.

"I'm out of here..." SuA stormed off, leaving all of them behind.

"Okay... That's not good. Look, you did well. I'm proud of you. All of you. Take some rest, okay? We'll fly to Africa in 48 hours. Oh, please give the Wolfpack a head's up about Blackpink, okay? Wouldn't want them killing those girls instead. Just when we have made a powerful ally." JiU patted their shoulders before going after SuA.

"SuA, wait!" But SuA ignored her, slamming the door shut after locking JiU outside.

"SuA! Open the door! SuA!" JiU rapped the door down.

"Go away!"

"Open the door! Please"

"Fuck off!" JiU was astonished by her cursing. SuA rarely curses compared to her olden days, but once she starts ears would definitely bleed. And when she does, she means it.

"Bora.... Talk to me. Let me hear your thoughts..." JiU rested her head on the door, her voice mellow. The door unlocks, creaking slowly as SuA opened it.

There she is; short, adorable woman that JiU gave her heart to. Although annoyance creased her eyebrows, distorting the bridge of her nose a bit.

"Why did you consort to such gamble? We're at the endgame, Minji." Using her real name instead of nickname. This is definitely a serious conversation for JiU.

"No idea. I thought if Yoongi can change, why not them?"

"Yoongi is different, Minji ah. He was wronged by Seers. He lives solely for Gahyeon, along with the reason why he chose to fight with us. Jisoo is aiming to destroy Wolfpack, despite Blackpink is running away from Seers with their tails between their legs." SuA voiced her reason.

"Give them a little faith, Bora. People change, from bad to good, from good to bad. Everyone desires for a clean conscience, redemption. Even bad people. It's hardwired in us to correct our wrongs, to seek forgiveness." 

"So when the time comes, will you be able to forgive Claudius, Seungri for they had done to your family?" SuA looked into JiU's scarlet red eyes.

Without wavering, she answered. "One day. But definitely not today. They need to feel the pain they had caused me. They need to know." She raised SuA's chin and kissed her forehead.

"What if you lose your bet?"

"Then Blackpink will cease to exist."

-

"We're here." Jennie took off her face mask, panting.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Jisoo continued walking forward to the Wolfpack's encampment.

"Shall we give Siyeon a call? What if this is a trap?" Rosé spoke her concern.

"So? Since when do we care? At least they'll give us a quick death." Lisa chuckled, following Jisoo.

"Touché..." Rosé smirked.

As they reached the entrance, the guards raised their weapons at them.

"Stay where you are and raise your hands or we will shoot!" They slowly raised their hands, Jisoo smirking at the guards.

"Blackpink in your area, bitches! And I want to kill Iriyama Anna of Wolfpack!" Jisoo roared, laughing like a menace. The three looked at her in disbelief for her announcement.

"What the fuck, Atalanta?!"

"Yeah, bitch! What the fuck?!" Rosé glared at Jisoo, awkward laughter was given at the guards.

"Relax, Lagertha. I trust Siyeon more than you." Jisoo chuckled.

"What?! You just met her a few days ago! And you believed her?! She's your fucking enemy for fuck's sake!" Rosé hissed angrily.

"Says the one that ate my fucking chicken and dared to lie about it right to my fucking face!" Jisoo shouted at her.

"You little- I did not eat your fucking chicken! It was Jennie!" Rosé grabbed Jisoo's collar, her nostril flaring close to her face.

"Are they seriously arguing about who ate whose chicken right now?" The guard whispered to his partner. The other guard hummed and nodded her head.

"What the fuck are you clowns doing out there?" All of them turned their heads to the source of the voice. The guard gave her a short nod, weapons still aiming down at Blackpink.

"Siren! These four women claimed to be Blackpink." The guard reported to Siyeon.

"You blasted 'Boombayah' all the time, yet you dare to call yourself a hardcore Blink? Don't you recognize your idols there?!" Siyeon slapped the back of the guard head.

"Hey Jisoo. Welcome to Casablanca, Blackpink. Thank you for honouring us with your concert for the troops. It would be a great moral boost for them." Siyeon giggled. "Lower down your weapons. Wolfpack is expecting them."

"Jimmy Araya. Huge fan! I can't believe Blackpink is here!" The male guard shrieked, fangirling over Blackpink. He ran towards Lisa, shoving a piece of paper and a pen to her.

"Can you sign this? Pretty please?" Lisa only looked at him in disbelief, awkward smile plastered over her face. Siyeon pushed his face away from Lisa dragging all four of them with her.

"Wait! LISA! I LOVE YOU!!!!" He cried after her.

"What the hell took you girls so long?" Siyeon asked them, leading them to Wolfpack.

"Well, when you made the whole world your enemy, not many place for you to walk freely."

"So, it's official huh?" Siyeon chuckled.

"Don't you watch the news? Our mugs are plastered all over the world as the enemies of the states." Jennie rolled her eyes.

"Well, welcome to the club, love. Haters gonna hate, right Jennie?" Siyeon winked at her. Jennie started to blush, while someone is blushing red too. From jealousy.

"Let's just get Jisoo unnie's revenge and we get the fuck outta here." Lisa huffed.

"Hold on there. Why are you getting riled up?" Rosé held her off. 

"None of your concern." Lisa brushed away her hand.

"WOLFPACK! YOUR DEATH IS HERE!" Siyeon roared as she opens the door, laughing out loud afterwards. 

Wolfpack, apparently were having their meals with Dreamcatcher froze, trying to process the commotion that Siyeon made. Miru threw her spoon at Siyeon, annoyed by her action. Siyeon evaded it, laughing even harder.

"IRIYAMA ANNA! PREPARE TO DIE!" Jisoo unleashed her true form, eyeing her like a hungry lion. 

But Dreamcatcher and Wolfpack paid no heed to her, continuing with their meals like nothing happens. Anna stood up and walked towards Jisoo, a piece of fried chicken in her hand. She faced Jisoo and started a glaring contest with her.

"I heard you really liked chicken. Come eat with us. You kids must be hungry." Anna shoved the chicken into Jisoo's mouth and taking her seat again.

Jisoo abruptly released her true form, eyes wide, puzzled by Anna's action. Nonetheless she starting to chew the chicken in her mouth. She walked to the table and faced Anna, still staring at her. Yoongi and Gahyeon looked at her and scooched over, making a space for her to sit down in front of Anna.

The rest of Blackpink find whatever free seats they could find, while Dami and JiU giving them meals. Anna and Jisoo resumed their staring contest and slowly the air around them grew tense.

"Did you like the fried chicken?" Anna started the conversation. Jisoo remained silent, although she already grabbing the third piece of the fried chicken.

"Calintz taught me how. And I made it according to his recipe. Funny thing about this recipe, actually. He said he created it with someone in mind. Care to guess who?" Anna trying to fish for Jisoo's response. Yet nothing from her.

"You. He created it for you. From the first day you came to light in the entertainment world, he realized who you really are. And he never stopped trying to get close to you, to seek your forgiveness for what he had done to you and your family. 

When he knew about your addiction to chicken, he wallowed himself trying to create the perfect recipe for you. Hoping that one day, he could present it to you. Well, after you forgive him, of course.

But he couldn't do it. His time is up. I guessed he had already planned his death, making him teaching me how to cook this before he foolishly stepped towards his doom. And he is not a moron, hoping a piece of chicken can earn your forgiveness. No. This is merely a gesture from him, a sincere attempt to earn his way into your grace. One can only imagine, right?" Anna snickered, leering at Jisoo. Jisoo put the chicken down, spitting the content in her mouth to the floor. Her tears of anguish fell on her cheeks, her eyes reddened.

"Curse him, spit on his ashes. He deserved it. Stab me, rip my heart out, devour my flesh and maim my remains. I deserve it. But not until I vanquish evil from the face of this earth. After that I will lay down on the ground, and you can have your way with me. Body and soul. For I deserved your wrath." Anna looked down, sniffing. Unknowingly she is crying, trying to hide her tears.

"You killed my father. You killed my mother. My brother, my sister, and everyone I had ever loved. Calintz shot me with a Desert Eagle, and I was just a kid." Jisoo ripped open her shirt, showing her a large scar on her chest. Pain was evident in her voice, her tears rolling endlessly on her cheeks.

"20 plus years I had lived, driven only by my vengeance to you. I whored myself, selling my soul to the Devil just for this day. But you know what's funny? Now that we're sitting here facing each other like this? I don't feel that anger anymore. I felt pity for you instead. Honest." Jisoo wiped away her tears.

"I will never forgive you. I want you to crawl on my grave, begging for the forgiveness that you will never get. I want you to suffer like I did. I CURSE YOU FOR EVER CROSSING PATH WITH YOU!" Jisoo screamed and slammed her hands on the table, her face inches away from Anna. She broke in front of Anna, her tears wetted the surface of the table.

Slowly Anna extended her arms forward, gently wrapping them around Jisoo. Jisoo's sobbing turned into wailing, crying uncontrollably on Anna's shoulder. She grabbed hold of Anna's back, never letting go.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, IRIYAMA ANNA! BUT WHY, WHY MY HEART IS CRYING TO ME NOT TO END YOUR MISERABLE EXISTANCE RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT?! WHY?!"

Anna patted her head, another hand gently rubbing her back down. Truth be told, everyone is expecting some to the death showdown between the two of them. But as the event unfolded, it shown otherwise. Nobody understands what is going on inside Jisoo's head. Why she acted this way, when everything she ever wanted is right in front of her eyes.

"I was young and stupid. My feud was with you parent, not with you and your siblings. By the time I realised what have I done, I have created a monster out of you. And I will live the rest of my wretched life knowing I will never be able to get your forgiveness. But allow me to say this; I'm sorry... Forgive my sins that I have committed against you, Kim Jisoo..." Anna closed her eyes, burrowing her lower face in Jisoo's shoulder.

"Never... I will never forgive you. You will walk this earth for the remaining of your fucking life carrying your sins, Iriyama Anna." Jisoo gently broke her embrace, wiping her tears away. Taking a piece of chicken with her, she left the room.

"This is the best fried chicken I've ever tasted." A faint smile can be seen on her lips before walking away.

-

Day 136, Shadow Corps has established its front on the last line of defense of the Empire, the Asia continent. And at this stage, the resistance from the Empire is growing fiercer. Like a wounded wolf, the Empire resorted to any method they can deploy, including suicide attacks. The attacks, despite morbid were effective. It claimed a lot of the resistance's forces lives, including those of Shadow Corps'.

"Smile, for you are in Heaven." Taeyeon kissed Tiffany forehead before lighting the pyres.

"Now only the four of us left..." Yoona looked at her sides, gripping the empty arm of her jumper tight. 

The retaking of Russia has claimed many of their lives. Wolfpack lost Kizaki, Yui, Rina, and Eunhye, while SNSD was left with four of its members; Taeyeon, Sunny, Yoona, and Jessica. Wendy was in coma, mortally injured with unknown chance of survival. 21 lost one of its members, Sandara Park. Killed by her old flame, Jiyoung. The survivors were not left unscathed, bed ridden and some were temporarily crippled by the retaliation.

"All of these death just to kill Youngbae and Daesung..." Lisa wiped her tears.

"Eleven lives, just to snuff two of theirs." Yeri gritted her teeth.

"How are we going to destroy them? They were too powerful..." Gahyeon hung her head low. Yoongi held her closer, rubbing her arm to console her.

"The price of freedom. Something human too dumb to realise that it was so fucking expensive."

"But a price that each of them were willing to pay." Taeyeon stared at the burning pyres.

"Goodbye, Unnie. Live happily with the others in Heaven. Wait and save a spot for us." CL lit her cigar and walked away. Nobody said nothing to her. Everyone knows Dara and CL were inseparable, be it in mission or normal life.

"Let's go. We need to plan our next move. We're one step away to victory." JiU patted on Irene's shoulder, gesturing to Jennie to get out of there. The three took their leaves, leaving the others to their own mournings.

That night they did a little get together, in honour of the dead. The air is dull, but they tried their best to honour the memories of the lost ones.

"Really?! Yuri unnie did that to you?" Rosé laughed out loud hearing to to Yoohyeon story.

"Yeah. She kissed my check, trying to challenge Yoohyeon. The joke went passed this dullard's head. She even threatened to rip out and eat Yuri's heart. Poor girl was so terrified of Yoohyeon for days after that." Jessica laughed.

"You should! If anyone did that to Rosé, I would do it right now and then. Nobody touches my beautiful rose!" Jisoo winked at Rosé. The room exploded with their guffaws.

"Uh oh! Crazy alert! Rosé, blink twice if you need help!" Nana quipped, and Rosé blinked as much as she could, earning a slap on her arm by Jisoo.

"Oppa, it must be awkward for you to be here being the only man." Jennie teased Yoongi.

"Oh, don't be. Kizaki might be a man, but he was more delicate and sensitive than a lady. Besides I'm already used being in the company of women like this." Yoongi chuckled. Blackpink wooed at Yoongi's response.

"Be wary, Gahyeon ah. Your boyfriend is quite a ladies man." Jennie pointed out to Gahyeon.

"I know. He already told me. He might be a ladies man before, but now he is a devoted man to his lady." Gahyeon kissed Yoongi's cheek, making all of them go wild.

"And nobody touches him, or I'll unleash Fenrir on you." Gahyeon warned them.

"Another crazy alert! Blink, Yoongi oppa! Blink!" Lisa chanted.

"Nah, I liked it when she's all crazy about me." Yoongi grinned at them. Yeri entered the room with someone around her shoulder 

"Guess who decided to leave the land of the dead! IT'S WENDY, BITCHES!!!" Yeri screamed happily but Wendy seemed unenthusiastic by her action. Irene and SuA run towards them and lending Yeri a hand to help with Wendy.

"Yeri.... I'm just woken up from coma. Don't scream like that, baby." Wendy pinched Yeri's cheek.

"Sorry, love. I'm just glad and happy you are okay. I truly am." Yeri kissed her forehead, making Wendy blushing mad.

"Oooh~~ Who knew Toilet Mouth Yeri is so romantic? Jurina cooed.

"That's the reason why I love her. My sweet, little, and adorable Kim Yerim." Wendy smiled.

"Good to have you back, Mercy. We missed you." CL hugged Wendy and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry for your lost, unnie. All of you." Wendy offered them her condolences.

"Thank you, Wendy. We appreciate it." Taeyeon raised her beer bottle at Wendy.

"Nothing? You're not jealous that CL unnie kissed your girlfriend like that?" Jisoo whispered to Yeri.

"You crazy?! Don't you learn anything about her back at the Seers? She's The Golden Tiger of Chechnya. Hit her, she can fillet me in 10 seconds flat!" Yeri whispered back at Jisoo.

"8.2 seconds to be exact. You're small. So it takes less time." CL winked at Yeri, causing her and Jisoo to freeze with fear.

Taeyeon got up from her seat, nodding at Jurina. Jurina did the same, clinking her beer bottle with a piece of chopstick. It got all of their attention.

"Everyone, good work. We successfully retake Russia from the Empire. We have lost a lot of good warriors, we have lost friends, families, and loved ones. But because of them, we stand here, able to carry their wills for one more day. Let it be known, that their deaths are not meaningless and pointless. Let it be known, that their deaths is the becoming the very foundation of peace and freedom; for generations to come! Their names will be etched in history, as the warriors of peace and justice!" Jurina raised her bottle in the air, followed by all of them.

"Calintz Wolfhart, Kizaki Wolfhart, Yokoyama Yui, Kawaei Rina, Lee Eunhye, Stephanie Young Hwang, Kim Hyoyeon, Kwon Yuri, Choi Sooyoung, Seo Joohyun, and Sandara Park. You will never be forgotten. We love you, and you will always be missed. WHAT DO WE SAY TO DEATH?!" Taeyeon ended her toast with a scream, her eyes watery from the eulogy.

"SEE YOU AGAIN NEXT TIME!" They shouted after then drank their beers.

They continued sharing stories, bonding further with their newfound family; Blackpink. Until there is someone rapping on the door.

"I'll get that." Jennie offered herself.

Her beer bottle fell from her hand as she saw the person on the other side of the door, shattering into pieces. Everyone stopped chattering, in defensive mode.

"Namjoon oppa?"


	75. Where The Braves May Live Forever

"You lost Russia?! YOU FUCKING LOST RUSSIA?! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING OVER THERE?! SUCKING EACH OTHERS' COCK?!" Seungri slapped Taehyung, so hard blood sprayed from his lips, staining his teammates' faces. Taehyung whimpered on the floor, the pain is agonizing and too much.

"V!" Jimin ran towards him, only to be met with Seungri's foot, sending him across the room and destroyed the wall he slammed to.

"FAILURE AFTER FUCKING FAILURE! MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T SPEND TOO MUCH TIME ON MAKEUP, YOU SISSIES CAN THINK A BETTER WAY TO SECURE RUSSIA!" Seungri stomped on Jimin endlessly, unleashing his wrath on him. 

Jimin screamed, begging him to stop. The rest of them were too afraid to help, fearing that Seungri would be redirecting his anger at them. Blood starting to purge out of Jimin's mouth. His screams weaken along with his retaliation. 

"And that dick Youngbae! Acting high and mighty all this time. Turned out to be a fucking wimp! Fucking croaked and losing our strongest lines of defense! That motherfucker! Serve him right for being so arrogant! Hahaha!" Seungri spat on the ground.

Namjoon has had enough. Not only they lost Russia, he lost someone he looked up to; Youngbae. Compared to the rest of them Bigbang, Youngbae was a saint. Humble, kind, and attentive. Generous with his smiles, wisdoms, and helps. Youngbae never treated them as underlings but rather an equal. A friend. 

And Seungri dared to spit on his honour when he and Daesung gave everything they had and their lives for the sake of an organisation that easily throws away those that devoted and dedicated their entire beings to them.

Seungri, still furious about to continue stomping on Jimin. Namjoon stepped forward and pushed him back.

"Enough. We already lost too much men already." Namjoon tried to keep his anger in check, controlling his facial expression and tone with all his might.

"Oh, big guy now, huh? What you gonna do? Kill me? Taking my place in the High Council? What you gonna do now, huh big guy?" Seungri shoved him back, glaring like a madman.

"Forgive my impudence, sir. But-" 

"But what? Huh? Daesung is gone. That fucker Youngbae that you looked up to got his cock stuffed in his mouth. What you gonna do?" Seungri tried to gauge him, pushing him back. Namjoon however knew better not to fall to his provocation.

"Well, if nothing, shut your fucking hole, okay?" Seungri waved his hand, water slithers beneath Jimin and Taehyung. As he raised his hand icicles spiked upwards, piercing through both Jimin and Taehyung.

"Hyung...." Jimin looked at Namjoon before the light escapes his eyes. Namjoon's eyes bulged, watching his friends killed in front of him. First Yoongi, now them.

Enough is enough.

"WE ARE YOUR MEN, YOU TWISTED MOTHERFUCKER!" Namjoon lunges and punches Seungri, unleashing all of his rage.

"HYUNG! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Jungkook gasped.

Namjoon mounted Seungri, bashing his face with all of his might. But Seungri just laughed with every punch of his. Seungri clapped his hand together and the icicles formed on both of his sides, readily to crush him in between. Jungkook pulled him back before the icicles crushes him, making a room for Seungri to gain his stance.

"Traitor! Just like those four whores! We have no need for you anymore. DIE!" Seungri unleashed torrents of water onto them, injuring them all.

"We picked you, raised you, even gave you powers and positions in this world! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAID US?!" Seungri shot them with a barrage of icicles. Seokjin stood in between, absorbing all the attack while protecting those behind him.

"Run... Get away from here... Get out of this he- Urgh!" And icicle pierced his head, killing him in an instant.

"JIN! JIN! NOOO!!!" Hoseok screamed, scrambling and trying to get to Seokjin. But Seungri already stood in front of Seokjin and with the ice sword in his hand he decapitated Seokjin with a single swing of his blade.

"Defiance. Failure. Treachery. You do this, you pay with your life! And you? Did all three in a single act." Seungri grinned, his face distorted, demonic.

Facing a true demon like this, what left of Bangtan Boys froze in fear. Their minds told them to run, to save their lives but their limbs are not responding.

"Boo!" Seungri blinked in front of them. Namjoon snapped out of his fear, pulling out his sidearm and emptied the clips on Seungri's head. It destroyed his head, his body fell on the floor with a thud.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" He pulled everyone and ran out of Seungri's floor. Before they make it to the exit, Hoseok froze.

"Hope! Come on! Let's go!" Namjoon urged him.

"I- I- I can't! Can't move!" Hoseok struggled to move but something is restricting his movement.

"Where do you think you're going~~" An inhuman voice echoed the lobby. It was Seungri, with his horribly disfigured head still reconstructing.

"G- g- Go! Save yourself!" Hoseok hissed. Seungri closed his grip and with a shriek Hoseok exploded into pieces, showering the area with his blood, flesh, and guts. Horrified, their limbs betrayed them again. But this time, the maknae stepped up.

"Jungkook! What are you doing?!" Jungkook disregards Namjoon and engaged in combat with Seungri. To his surprise, Jungkook was quite capable even Seungri started to take the battle seriously. Before he could even steps into the ring, Jungkook grabbed hold of him and they vanished into the outer part of the headquarter.

"What the fuck?! Jungkook!" Namjoon startled by Jungkook. Jungkook gave him a tab. Jimin's tab to be exact.

"Take this, and find Yoongi hyung. He's alive and his location is in the tab. It contained all the critical intel of everything regarding the Seers and the Empire. Jimin hyung made it in case something terrible happens. And something terrible has happened. The Empire is lost, hyung. It's time to wake up and realize we are the bad guys, not Shadow Corps." Jungkook explained before turning away, but Namjoon grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait! Jungkook. We go together. And how did you do that?!"

"I can't. I'm just a clone. My real body is fighting that demon as we speak. Rosé shared her blood with me before going to South America. I can make a clone of myself and do short distance teleportation." Jungkook gave him a pained smile.

"What?!"

"Sorry, but this the end, hyung. I love you, brother." Jungkook said before disappearing.

"Jungkook! Jungkook! JUNGKOOK!" Namjoon screamed. He fell on his knees, crying over the fate that has fallen on his comrades. He gathered himself up, and started to run.

After confirming he has gained a good distance, he slowed down to think his next move. He saw a car not far from him, jacked it and starts driving. He opened the tab and what a surprise. It is locked.

"Great, Jimin. What I'm going to do with this fucking thing locked?!" He threw the tab to the passenger's seat.

"Voice identification; Namjoon, Kim. Callsign; RM / Monster. Access granted." The tab unlocked. Namjoon pulled over, picking the tab.

Upon seeing the screen, tears fell from his eyes. On the screen as the background wallpaper is their picture; BTS, Blackpink, and Youngbae in Bahamas' beach back when they were younger.

"Stupid Jimin... This was ages ago...." He chuckled, wiping his tears and nose while caressing the screen. The screen was lined with folders and two folders caught his eyes. Blink and 牙通牙 (Gatsuga).

"Blink? Gatsuga?" Then it clicked.

"Of course!" He quickly opened the Blink's file and inside, there are a lot of documents and photos of Blackpink. Everything was arranged neatly, even indexed. He scrolled down to check the latest file and opened it. It shows the picture of Blackpink working together side by side with Wolfpack.

"Jimin... How the hell did you get this? Not even our archive has it." He muttered as he read the document. Then he clicks on Gatsuga. Sure enough, it is a file regarding Yoongi. And Jungkook was right. The latest photo was dated last week. 

"Bastard.... Alive and not even a single call..." Namjoon snickered. But he is happy. 

"Imma get you for making me crying like a bitch over your death..." He flipped his middle finger on Yoongi's photo.

"Jungkook said Jimin has Yoongi's location..." He scrolled down, searching for the particular but he found none.

"Come on... I need that..." He checked again but nil. He threw the pad again and slammed his fist on the steering wheel in frustration. He sat there for 15 minutes, trying to figure out Yoongi's location. He lit his cigarette and picked up the tab again.

"No.... It couldn't be..." He clicked on Wolfpack's file, searching the latest photos and documents. And bullseye.

He is with Wolfpack, after all. He scanned the document for location but a 'Click Here' link flashed before his eyes. He clicked it and it leads him to a GPS program.

"Shit! You even have the real time location of Wolfpack?! If we have this no one has to die, you fucking bi!" But he understood why Jimin was keeping all these information for himself. He guessed Jimin already found out the true nature of the Seers and the Empire. And he was keeping this in case he ever needs a way out. He switches his gear and starts driving again.

"Thanks, guys. Those fuckers are going to pay dearly. I'll pour some soju for all of you later." He wiped his nose, stepping on the gas pedal harder.

-

"Namjoon oppa?"

"Hey Kitten..." Namjoon fell down. Jennie caught him and dragged him inside.

"Oppa! Get a hold of yourself. I need a medic over here!" Jennie screamed. SuA and Anna immediately ran over, taking Namjoon to the couch.

"Namjoon! Hey, Monster! You okay?" Yoongi came forward, checking on him.

"Give us some space, please!" SuA pushed them all away. "SuA, cut away his clothes. No response to light stimuli." Anna shook her head. SuA nodded and with her knife she ripped off his shirt. She gasped when she saw his body is riddled with black and bluish bruises all over.

"He's bleeding internally. Someone, bring the medkit here! Unnie, you start with his upper body, I'll do lower." SuA instructed Anna while taking Namjoon's pants off. Jisoo came running with the medkit, her face pale because of what happened.

"He's beaten all over. His left tibia is broken and looking at this bruises on his thigh, he might had fractured his right femur." SuA took out her regen shot and when she is about to stick it on Namjoon, Yoongi stopped him.

"No! He's different from us. He never undergone genetic modification and conditioning. Your regen shot will kill him!" Anna and SuA were stumped.

"Shit..." SuA cursed, throwing the regen shot away.

"What are you talking about? Stand back." Handong pushed them away, holding out her hand. She enveloped Namjoon in a time barrier and reversed his state. Slowly the bruises gone and Namjoon's breathing is no longer laboured.

"Oh.... Right..." Anna smacked her forehead.

"I know you're a field medic, but what's the use of being a Time Master if you can't put your power in practical?" Handong smirked, proud of her work.

"Cheeky punk..." Anna squished her cheeks together, clearly annoyed at Handong.

"Urgh.... Why am I only in my boxer?" Namjoon groaned, looking around him. Jennie hugged him tight, but it only made Namjoon fell deeper into confusion.

"Namjoon, how did you find us?" Yoongi asked him.

He told them everything about what had happened. Yoongi was devastated to hear about the death of his previous members. Sure, he changed sides now but a bond is still a bond. He still cares about BTS, even though they are enemies.

"I'm sorry to hear about your team, Namjoon. But we have to detain you until we cleared you up on your claims." JiU folded her arms.

"The tab. Everything is inside that tab." Namjoon pointed at the tab by the entrance. Yoohyeon picked it up, bringing it forward.

"It's locked."

"Namjoon" Namjoon spoke his name and the tab unlocked, revealing all its contents.

"I'll analyze this. I'll see what I can find. Saya unnie, let's go." Yoohyeon went to work on the tab with Sayaka.

"Yoongi, lock him up for the time being. See what else you can find." Irene nodded off. Namjoon offered his hands out, ready for the cuffs.

"No need for that. We're not your enemies now." Jennie patted on his shoulder, guiding him up to a room with Seulgi and Yoongi.

"I wish our stupid husband is still alive. He can find out within seconds whether that boy is lying or not." Nana sighed.

"Well, what can we do? I don't think I have the stomach to carry out an interrogation anymore." Jurina scratched her head.

"Guess we really are getting old...." Sunny laughed.

"Yeah... I guess we do..." Minzy replied.

-

"Here, send this to Namjoon." Yoona gave the tray containing food to Yeri.

"If our prisoners are going to eat like this for every meal, torture would be meaningless." Yeri rolled her eyes, taking a piece of tortilla from the tray but yelped as Yoona slapped her hand away.

"Why?!"

"That's for Namjoon, you twerp! Now get that to him! Go, or you want me to ask Irene to follow you to make sure nothing is missing from the tray?" Yoona threatened her.

"No, thank you!" Yeri disappeared with the tray in a flash.

"The moment I understand her will be the moment I have gone crazy...." Yoona have a soft chuckle.

"Nope. Stop wasting your time to understand that little sociopath, unnie." Irene entered the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Apparently she has just woken up.

"Morning, Irene." Yoona smiled at her. Irene nodded back and took a seat at the table, lighting her cigarette and sipping her coffee. One by one they entered the kitchen, after a few minutes the kitchen is bustling with people, having their breakfast and coffee.

"Yoohyeon, what's the update on the tab?" CL asked her, spooning the scrambled egg into her mouth.

"It is a freaking goldmine. Detailed intelligence on both sides; ours and the Empire. It even has our latest involvement in this war, including our last known location. Not to mention detailed plans and movements of the Empire's forces."

"You're kidding me?" CL stared at Yoohyeon in disbelief.

"It's true, Chae. I'm surprised this Jimin boy didn't give the intels to Claudius himself. We're lucky to stumble upon this ourselves. Trust me; If the Empire got hold of that tab, we're fucked before we even started the revolution."

"Jimin oppa always has something up his sleeves. We always thought he would the first among us to defect to you guys, turned out he wasn't." Lisa chimed in.

"How far did the lines goes back to?"

"Pretty far. He predicted our course of actions, even on how to counter it." Sayaka nodded.

"Did he have some kind of ability, too?" Taeyeon asked Blackpink and Yoongi.

"No. He and Namjoon is the same. Unadulterated. He was a natural born genius." Rosé replied.

"Namjoon said he kept this intel in case things go south. If this is saying anything, this Jimin boy has been questioning his allegiance since Day 1. But why would he chose to stay with with the Seers if he knew one day they are gonna turn on him?" Anna voices out her thought.

"Because of the one he loves. Namjoon." Yoongi answered. All heads turned to him, mouths gaped open.

"Wow... Really?! I thought he was into Hoseok oppa!" Jisoo gasped. Yoongi chuckled, shaking his head.

"No. He always has his eyes on Namjoon but he kept it well hidden. Never said anything about it to anyone. Even I found out after observing his behaviours around Namjoon. Look, even if the tab can be unlocked with voice recognition, I'm betting my money that only Namjoon can unlock it." Yoongi gave a pained smile.

"We're so damn lucky that the Seers didn't discover his ability. If not, we will not be sitting here right now. That boy is the true embodiment of a Seer" Sunny whistled.

"To Jimin. Thank you for your sacrifice. We'll make sure your death will not be in vain. Yoongi?" Park Bom raised her cup, looking at Yoongi to see if he has anything to add.

"To Jimin, Hoseok, Seokjin hyung, Taehyung, and our beloved maknae; Jungkook. Rest in peace. Your enemies bloods will be spilt on your grave. That, I promised." Yoongi made his toast.

"Hear, hear."

-

Namjoon has been cleared up from all suspicions, deciding to join Wolfpack, donning a dire wolf's head engraving on the chestplate of his armour. Using the intels Jimin had left them, they decided to end the war once and for all.

They entrapped the Empire in their own land, the very heart of Mongolia. This time it is no more guerilla warfare, it is a face to face confrontation. The gloves are off in this final battle. While the resistance forces concentrating with the Empire's soldiers, Wolfpack, SNSD, Dreamcatcher, Red Velvet, 21 and Blackpink have only one goal.

Total annihilation of the High Council and Claudius.

JiU stood at the front most position gazing at the last fortress of the Empire. Looking down at her is Claudius himself, with the remaining members of Bigbang by his sides.

She looked at each of their faces, all unleashing their true forms. She faces them, locking eyes with them.

"Merciful Father, I have squandered my days with plans of many things. This was not among them. But at this moment, I beg only to live the next few minutes well. For all we ought to have thought, and have not thought; all we ought to have said, and have not said; all we ought to have done, and have not done; I pray thee God for forgiveness." 

She turned around facing the fortress. Slowly her hair starting to glow, her eyes changed.

"Lo there do I see my father; 

Lo there do I see my mother and my sisters and my brothers; 

Lo there do I see the line of my people, back to the beginning. 

Lo, they do call to me, 

they bid me take my place among them,

in the halls of Valhalla,

where the brave...."

She unleashed her true form, releasing all the limiters of her powers. The earth shook as if suffering from earthquake. And the six winged archangel descended, wearing pure white armour with glowing scarlet red hair.

"...May live forever...."

"CHARGE!!!!!!"


	76. If I Had A Heart

"Sir, they're here." Seunghyun entered the office, reporting to Claudius. Jiyoung and Seungri followed after him, cladded in their own armours.

"Get all the men, reserves too. They are to confront the resistance's forces. Shadow Corps is ours." Claudius walked past them, ordering them to follow.

"How many?" Claudius lit his cigarette, puffing out the smokes while passing one to each of them.

"500,000 against 1.7 million of theirs." Seungri answered.

"Outnumbered 3:1. But outmatching them 7:1, if Shadow Corps is foolish enough to think with their hearts." Claudius stated.

"Pfft! Even if they're to be fighting against Shadowbreaker, our goons would still be able to decimate those motherfuckers. Hahaha!" Seungri laughed out loud. Claudius stopped and turned around, facing him. At 226 cm, everyone looked like a midget around him.

"Never underestimate your enemies, child...." Claudius growled as he choked Seungri and lifted him up hanging in the air. His voice demonic, glaring deadly into Seungri's eyes. Fear gripping tight on Seungri's heart, afraid for Claudius' wrath.

"I'm still bitter with you for killing those Bangtan Boys. I adored them like my own children, especially Jimin and Jungkook. If I were to think of myself instead of our cause, I would've ended your wretched life. Yes, I am evil but I am a necessary evil. While you are a rampant fool who paraded his puny power for all the world to see." Claudius tightened his grip, cracking sound can be heard.

"P-p-please..." Seungri struggled against his iron grip.

"I'll say this once and for all. I loathed you. But I still need you. That's the only reason you are still breathing out that rancid air from you lips. So don't give me a reason to believe you have outlived your use. When that time comes? I. Will. Truly. Enjoy. Killing. You." Claudius face distorted partially, turning into something can be said as the Devil's face. Bigbang was so shocked by their fear for what they saw, tears fell from their eyes.

Claudius released Seungri and walked away. "Meet me at the top of the eastern tower." Claudius climbed the tower, and scanned his surrounding. On the horizon of his west, he saw a group of people marching towards the fortress. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, feeling the wind around him.

"This will never end, cause I want more....

More, give me more, give me more...

If I had a heart I could love you...

If I had a voice I would sing...

After the night when I wake up I'll see what tomorrow brings...

Dangling feet from window frame....

Will they ever, ever reach the floor?

More, give…" He hummed.

He opened his eyes, he glared down at JiU, smiling at her. JiU returned with a vicious leer, smiling at him too.

"So she lives." Claudius grinned.

"I KILLED HER. THOSE BITCHES, I KILLED THEM! HOW?!" Seungri gritted his teeth upon seeing the girls.

"Jennie..." Jiyoung stared at the leader of Blackpink, sorrow in his eyes. Jennie just looked up, returning the favour in the same manner. Then they hear the battlecry, carried by the wind. Claudius closed his eyes again, reciting after JiU.

"- I see my mother and my sisters and my brothers; 

Lo there do I see the line of my people, back to the beginning. 

Lo, they do call to me, they bid me take my place among them, 

in the halls of Valhalla, 

where the brave..."

The fortress shook, knocking the Bigbang off their feets. Once Claudius laid eyes on JiU's true form, he grinned widely. He unleashed his true form, six winged black archangel with the devil's horns.

"....May live forever...." 

"CHARGE!!!!" JiU and Shadow Corps flew towards the fortress like a stampede.

"KILL THEM ALL!!!!!" Claudius roared dashing down to clash with JiU head on. Jiyoung, Seunghyun, and Seungri followed their leader's lead, unleashing their true forms dashing down like bullets.

"PHANTASMAGORIC DIMENSION: TIERS OF HELL!" Nana and Dami roared, using their combined technique to summon the plane of dimension. It can be summarised into two words; True Hell. Reapers and the hecatonchieres are working side by side. But Seunghyun has something in his sleeves, too.

"Baphomet! Raise your army and fight for your king!" He raised his hand, and behind him from the ground crawled Baphomet and his army, legions of demon growling and shrieking against their preys.

"Devour them all!" Seunghyun commanded them, engaging the Reapers and the hecatonchieres into battle. Screams and ghoulish growls of the undead echoed the dimension as the last of Shadow Corps and the Seers are battling to the death for the final triumph.

"Valkyries! Destroy them! Let the earth soaked with their blood!" Rosé summoned her legion of valkyries, all flying towards Baphomet's demons, swords and shields in hands. 

"Not so fast, Lagertha...." Jiyoung ran towards the Valkyries, and clapped his palms hard. Portals suddenly appeared and from them hundreds of dragon riders flew out, clashing head to head with the Valkyries.

"How can he opens the portals inside this realm?!" Nana gasped.

"That's the different between a real god and an imposter." Claudius swooped in and grabbed her, throwing her away towards the mountain. The force was so strong when it destroyed the mountain down.

"NERO!" Dami screamed, watching the sky for Claudius. Suddenly a laser beam pierced her chest and split her upper body up into two. She waved her hand, black smoke enveloped her wound area, mending it within a fraction of second.

"Heh... Interesting." Claudius snickered, amused by the extent of Dami's ability while evading the barrage of black lances from her.

"CLAUDIUS!!" JiU flew like a bullet at him, tackling him midair. They both crashed to the ground in high speed, creating a huge crater by the impact of the fall.

She did not give any opening for him to recover, slicing him up with her sword. Claudius retaliates by deploying a force field around him, slowing her movement down.

"What the- He can control time?" JiU gritted her teeth. He clapped his hand, shooting thunderbolts at JiU, and he flicked his hand to add along fire attacks. JiU was trapped. If this attack hit her, it could do some serious damage.

"Time. Resume." Handong appeared behind JiU, dismantling the forcefield while adding several layer of time barrier to halt the attack. But a water lance curved from Claudius towards Handong from her side and she did not have enough time to stop it.

"Nike!" JiU shouted and she vanished, reappearing again not far from Claudius. She checked on Handong, and Handong threw a thumbs up.

"So that's your true form, huh? Nike?" Claudius threw iron rods at them. JiU and Handong vanished again, evading the attack. They reappeared behind him, launching a sneak attack. JiU shot him with a vicious thunderbolts and Handong continuously sending a barrage of void bullets.

But the attacks were useless as Claudius has erected a shield right before the attacks reach him and the shield is impregnable. He opened his horse stand and threw his palm downward. 

The ground exploded and when he did a triple windmill kick, the levitated rocks turned into projectiles, showering JiU and Handong. But Handong time barrier turned all the rock projectiles into sands, negating all the damages they could do.

"Time, stop!" Handong shot her hand in the air, and everything in her vicinity stopped moving.

"Time Master.... The descendant of my mother. You'll be the first to die." Claudius launched towards Handong with extreme speed. Handong was so shocked that he was not affected by her ability she failed to realise that Claudius is getting closer.

"Stay away from my future wife, you bastard! She's taken!" A black claymore whizzed pass his face, stopping him in his path. It came from Dami, who now getting ready to throw another claymore at him. He screamed, blasting shockwave from his mouth at her. Dami siderolled and threw the claymore, only to be stopped midair and thrown back at her.

Seeing that Claudius is focusing on Dami, JiU summoned a huge thunder and collected all the thunder into her sword, redirecting it towards him. Too bad for JiU as Claudius blocked it with his palm without even looking.

"That's tickled..." He grinned at JiU, returning the thunderbolts at her at much bigger scale. Unable to escape, JiU took the attack head on, channeling the thunder through her body, redirecting the attack back at him. He did not expect to see such technique he received the full damage of the attack.

"Gotcha, bitch!" JiU shouted happily.

"Don't let up! Unleash everything! Dami roared. The three of them relentlessly attack the downed Claudius.

"What a nuisance.." he sighed. He suddenly glows bright and explodes, catching all three in the explosion.

"Fuck.... I did not see that coming... Yeomna, Yan Wang!" JiU coughed out blood. The attack had clipped her good, including Handong and Dami. But surprise, surprise. Claudius was unaffected even though he was the one that initiated it.

"That's not fair! It's like fighting a bugged final boss!" Handong coughed, trying to get on his feet. Dami shook her head, her ears cannot stop ringing.

"Good effort, but not enough. Tch, tch, tch..." Claudius smirked. Rain of cards flew towards him but he did not bother to evade. The cards bounced against his armour, dropping to the ground. He picked it up, laughing.

"Is this your last resort? Cards?" He guffawed. Irene and Seulgi flashed in forward, with Seulgi entrapped him in a bubble.

"Yep! Boom..." Irene sneered at him. The cards around him glow, but too late. He was trapped.

The explosion was massive, devastating and levelling all in its vicinity. The hope of defeating Claudius seems clear, and Irene seemed to be the key.

"Wow, you chipped my armour." Claudius sighed, patting his chest to remove the dust once the dust settled. Imagine the shock in their faces when what their alls did were only chipping his armours off.

"Well, is there anything else?" Claudius sneered at them.

-

Jurina clapped her hands, sending hundreds of fireballs towards Jiyoung while Sayaka amplified her attack with a strong gust. Seungri formed a wall of water between them, rendering the attack useless.

"We need lightning to shut that fucker down! Where the hell is Lykan?!" Gekikara screamed. A cyclops came swinging its bludgeon at her. She blocked it with her arms, gritting her teeth to withstand the force of the attack. Yeri dashed forward and stopped, shooting the void orb at its head, consuming it up. With its head destroyed, the cyclops fell to the ground.

But Gekikara let her guard down. Seunghyun took the chance, closing their gap. He grabbed Gekikara's head and tugged it as hard as he could. Instead of her head detached, her soul was pulled out, leaving her body.

"GEKIKARA!" Yeri charged towards her, shooting off a barrage of void orbs at Seunghyun. He stepped back, evading the attack while carrying Gekikara's and Rena's souls in his hand. He opened his mouth, sucking the souls into his body.

"Nothing beats the souls of warriors. Scrumptious!" Seunghyun licked his lips, eyeing Yeri like a hungry beast. When Yeri tried to get to Gekikara's body, she was held down by Seungri's ability.

"Die like a good girl, okay?" Yeri screamed as the fluid inside her body expanded, a step closer to explode its vessel.

"LET MY GIRLFRIEND GO, YOU SADISTIC FUCK!" Wendy roared, flashing in front of him, slashing him down with her ice sword. 

Seungri did evade, but still the sword slashed his chest across. Seunghyun tried to capture Wendy but Joy is faster, punching his face with all her might, destroying his lower jaws and sending him flying away. Wendy and Joy immediately cared to Yeri and Gekikara, while Seunghyun and Seungri took the chance to flee. Only to be met face to face with Namjoon and Yoongi.

"Oh. Lover boy and retarded leader!" Seungri sneered, mocking them. Without a word, the two charged forward attacking the two members of Bigbang. 

"Fall into my nightmare...." Yoongi whispered, raising his hand towards the two of them. Yoongi and Namjoon vanished and darkness enveloped the two of them.

"What the fuck?! COWARDS! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Seungri coaxed them.

"We, cowards? What about you, only capable of killing the weak and the helpless?" Yoongi's voice whispered around them. 

Blood sprayed from his throat, with Seungri gargled on his own blood. Hail of bullets showered him and Seunghyun, shredding their fleshes and bones away. Deprived of their senses, the relentless attacks is starting to affect them as their regenerative capability cannot catches up with their injuries.

"YOU MONGRELS! I AM THE KING OF HELL!" Seunghyun roared in a demonic voice, the ground around him shooting out black lava, filling up the area. The retaliation breaks Yoongi's Illusion, returning all of their senses again. 

"Filthy degenerates!" Seunghyun gripped his fist and a tsunami of black lava came charging towards them. As the tsunami darkens their surrounding, Yoongi grabbed Namjoon and starting to run. But a torrent of water came hitting them both, separating them away. Taking this chance Seunghyun slammed his hand to the ground, dropping the monstrous wave of black lava onto them.

"NAMJOON!!!!" Yoongi cried as he saw the black lava burned Namjoon to his death in an instance.

"Two down..." Seunghyun grinned at Yoongi.

-

"All troops. The Empire has been defeated!" The comm buzzing in, announcing the ground troop's victory against their enemy.

"Not on our front..." JiU panted, her face busted by the battle against Claudius. 

She looked at her garrison, and their conditions are not much better than hers. They had lost Gekikara and Namjoon and they need to defeat Claudius and Bigbang fast or the war is lost. A different look for the Empire's strongest. It seems like they have not been any battle at all. Minor scratches here and there and a slight ruffles in their hairs.

"I kept wondering why I held myself off all this time. If this is the level of the current generation of Wolfharts, I am a fool for being so afraid." Claudius' face changed into rage, baring his fangs at them.

"A DISGRACE! IS THIS WHAT'S TO BECOME OF MY SUCCESSORS?! I HELD OFF MY THOUGHT TO WIPE YOU OUT AT THE BACK OF MY MIND! FOR ALL OF MY TIME THAT YOU'VE WASTED, PERISH!!!" He zoomed straight at the garrison and obliterated the line. 

In just a single attack he killed Park Bom, Sayaka, Nana, and all of SNSD members while gravely injuring the others. Half of Red Velvet were knocked unconscious, leaving only Yeri and Irene standing. Gahyeon was cut into two, her entrails scattered on the ground while Handong's chest was wide opened, exposing her organs inside. 

With almost half of their forces wiped out, victory slowly slipped away from JiU's grasp. Claudius walked towards her, his footsteps getting louder. He grabbed her hair, gripping her throat and raising her to his eye level. With his free hand he produce a katana and slowly stabbed her stomach, slicing it upward in a forceful manner.

Her eyes bulged, blood spewed from her mouth onto Claudius face. The pain was at another level, she fought hard to keep herself conscious. Leaving the sword in, Claudius forced his hand into her viscera, clawing towards her heart.

"JiU!" Jisoo screamed, reaching her hand out. But there is nothing she can do as all of them have been immobilised by the initial attack. Claudius is just too powerful. So this is the power of a true blood. The real power that Wolfharts once wielded.

"There are two ways to kill a Wolfhart. Burning them to ashes is one, and Number 2? Ripping the heart out when they still breathing." With a single tug, JiU felt something snapped inside her. Claudius brought out his hand, showing what he held in her hand. Sure enough, it is her heart. Choking the last breath, JiU saw Claudius gnawing on her heart.

"Appa, forgive.... me... I've failed..." JiU choked on her last words before her eyes turned dull.

-

"Princess, wake up..."

"Who?"

"It's morning already. Wake up. I promised you that we would go to the beach today, right?" 

"What beach? Claudius is here. The war is almost won"

"What are you talking about? There is no war over here. Come on. Everyone is waiting for you."

She opened her eyes abruptly, she saw the face she has longed to see. His hand felt so warm caressing her cheek.

"Appa...." JiU hugged Calintz, bursting into tears.


	77. Our Own Heaven

JiU cried uncontrollably in her father's chest, her wails echoed the room.

"Omo! Look at the redhead! First thing in the morning, crying like a child!" Tiffany laughed at JiU, leaning against the door with Taeyeon on her side.

"Did the maknae wake up already? Come on! We already prepared the foods and equipments!" Miru shouted from the corridor.

"Princess? Why are you crying? Did you have a nightmare?" Calintz tried to calm her down.

"How could you leave me?! You said you would be back! You lied to me! You bastard!" JiU slapped her father, making him frozen in confusion.

"Okay... This is a family matter. Let's get out of here, give them some room." Taeyeon patted on Tiffany's shoulder.

"No, Taeng. I want to see this!" Tiffany whispered, shooing Taeyeon away. Taeyeon put her into sleeper hold, dragging her away.

"Nae sarang, what's wrong?" Calintz caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears. JiU grabbed onto his hand, squeezing it tight. She let the warmth of his hand soaked into her skin, soothing her aching heart.

"I missed you...." JiU kissed his hand. "Where am I?" JiU looked around her.

"Home. Come on. Don't want to miss the waves now, do we?" 

"Appa, tell me the truth. Don't hurt yourself with your lies. I can see it in your eyes." JiU asked him, stern. Calintz turned his head, gazing at her daughter.

"Elysian field, princess. You.... Kinda died." Calintz shrugged with an awkward smile.

-

"NOOOO!!!!" SuA screamed as she saw Claudius ate her lover's heart. 

She roared and in a blink of an eyes, the ground turned into roaring sea of flames, burning everything while sparing her own teammates. Claudius and Bigbang levitated in the air to escape until SuA snapped her fingers at Claudius, sending hundreds of fiery arms to catch him. Jiyoung bodychecked him, sending him away from the hands' trajectories but caught himself in them.

"Prometheus' fire...." SuA growled, closing her grip. A blood red fire expunged from beneath Jiyoung, burning him alive.

"AARGH!!! FINISH THEM ALL, MY LIEGE! FOR A NEW AND BETTER WORLD!" Jiyoung screamed at Claudius before the fire snuffed his life out.

"Jiyoung! No!" He glared at SuA, eyes filled with hatred.

"How dare you?!" Claudius flew towards SuA, but she launched herself in the air, flying away from her downed teammates.

"Medusa, wait!" Irene screamed after her. But she saw Seunghyun and Seungri's advances. "Ladies! Get the fuck up! We got incoming!" She shouted at the others, showering both of them with her charged cards.

"Lagertha. Take all the juniors and aid Medusa. We OGs will handle these fuckers. Go!" Jurina ordered Rosé.

"But-" Dami retaliated.

"No but, lady! We OGs won't stand a chance against him, but you kids are. All of you get down there. We'll fuck these two cocksuckers up! Move!" Anna pushed Dami away. Taking the chance in the chaos of the chain of command, Seungri did a sneak attack. He slipped through the line and caught Anna by her throat.

"Some veteran you are, averting your eyes from the frontline." He laughed at Anna. He forced her mouth opened and shoved a torrent of water inside her. Dami highkicked Seungri away from Anna, grabbing her in her arms.

"Unnie! Unnie!" She shook her body. Anna's eyes bulged, water pouring out nonstop from her nose, mouth, corners of her eyes, and ears.

"What did you do to her?!" Seungri just laughed at Dami's question.

"Human body is made by 70% water. Tell me, what would happens if the percentage decreases rapidly?" He leered at Dami. Anna's condition is getting worse, as if she shriveled as the second goes by. Jurina engaged Seungri, her black flames chasing after him.

"Leave me... Get to SuA... Go..." She touched Dami's lips before laying still in her arms. CL grabbed her back and threw her away from the battle.

"Get to SuA! Fly, you fools! Fly!" She screams as she blocks Seunghyun's attack.

"Unnie! Let's go!" Gahyeon dragged her away. Dami's eyes won't leave Anna, her vacant eye's socket staring eerily at Dami as her body shrivels to the bone.

She looked at Seungri with hatred and detest. Her heart and soul crying to rip that bastard to pieces but if history is a teacher, twice they defied the orders and twice their defiance was paid with their lives.

"UNNIE! KILL THOSE FUCKERS WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE! MAKE THAT COCKSUCKER SEUNGRI FEELS THE PAIN OF SLOW DEATH!" Dami roared after them, flying away with the rest of her sisters and Yoongi.

"Oh, you can count on that!" Jurina grinned like a devil.

"What are you smiling at, pretty?" Seunghyun winked at Jurina, parrying against her sword.

"Thank you, but I'm married." She kicked him square on his chest but he managed to block it with his arm.

"Sorry it has to be this way, Jurina-san. I never intended it to be this way." Seunghyun apologized to her. It caught her off guard for a moment.

"Then what outcome had you envisioned before?" Jurina smirked at him.

"All of us, sitting somewhere having a get together and drinking beers. We met before, you know." Seunghyun chuckled. Jurina frowned even deeper at his statement.

"So this is your revenge?"

"No, Jurina-san. You saved me. You wouldn't remember those you saved, only those you killed. That's how empathic you are towards your enemies. You killed with reason, though once upon a time you kill just for fun." Seunghyun gave a lamenting look at Jurina.

"Then why? What made you stray?" Jurina glared at him, anger is visible in her face.

"Not straying, just taking a different approach. Although it fucked up midway into something evil. But I was in too deep with no way out. So, here we are."

"Won't you put your weapon down?"

"If your commander ordered you to fight despite it contradictory to your belief and faith, would you still do it?" Seunghyun fixed his stance, readying to attack.

"No. My commander would never do that."

"So what you guys did to Jisoo, is that all within your clear conscience?" Seunghyun flashed in front of Jurina, attacking with a frontal attack. She blocked it with her sword, Seunghyun's face inches away from hers.

"Yes. And I will pay the consequences for as long as I live." He pushed her back, summoning Cerberus to attack her.

"Don't worry. Your debt is about to be cleared."

CL and Minzy really struggled against Seungri. His mastery of his ability is top notch, despite Minzy's is his weakness. None of her attacks reach him. He is nimble, versatile, and quick on his feet.

"Try harder, Minzy. You know you can do it." He toyed around with her.

"Stay still, will ya? Even in bed you're an active one." Minzy winked at him.

"But still you choose that fucking tranny over me!" He shot water bullets at both of them in repetition. Minzy and CL easily evaded them, closing their gap in. CL forced her chi into him, freezing him up. Minzy immediately seized the opening, unleashing her power at him.

"Die, you bastard." Minzy clapped her hands together. "Zeus Redemption..."

An Iron Maiden made from lightning emerged from the ground, entrapping Seungri inside it. The lightning bolts pierces every inches of his body, from head to toe sending thousands of ampere circulating inside him. His screams echoed from inside the cabinet as his body kept on repairing his injuries while the electricity damaging him on repeat, turning into an endless cycle.

"That is for what you've done to my daughters, you fucking bastard. This technique sealed away everything except your regenerative ability. Even if I die, this technique won't be dismantled because the only one that can dismantle it is Calintz. So suffer in this purgatory, Seungri ah." Minzy growled.

"GONG MINJI, YOU WHORE! I LOVED YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! YOU UNGRATEFUL COCKSUCKER!"

"Love me? Pfft. I've known since after Minji's birth that you are using me to get to my sisters and Calintz. Why do you think I impregnated myself again with Calintz's seed? Because I don't want your dirty seed to live in this world. You think I don't know about those sidechicks you kept? 

Fuck! I can't believe I let you touched my body! Just fucking die when your time comes, you degenerate. In the mean time, feel my wrath." Minzy opened a portal and kicked the cabinet into it, closing it behind her.

"Good job, maknae. Now let's get to Center."

-

On Claudius front, the battle is beyond gruesome. Bloods splattered everywhere along with body parts and entrails. Everyone is all in, including Claudius. It took 16 of them to be equally matched against him, and Claudius now feels their breaths on his neck.

"THIS. IS. FOR. SICA!" Yoohyeon slashed him with her claymore, successfully taking his right arm. Before the severed arm could touch the ground, he grew them back again in a blink of an eye.

"Who the hell is Sica, you idiot?!" He punched her head into pieces, only to be reconstructed back as fast as it breaks. They swarmed over him and stabbed him all together, while the ranged firing at him with everything they had.

"WHAT AN ANNOYANCE! JUST DIE ALREADY!" He screamed, producing energy beams from his limbs, spinning like a top and slashing everything in his vicinity. But all of their regenerative ability is on overdrive, regenerating what is cut faster than ever.

"Keres! Make me some throwables, quick!" Irene requested from Yoohyeon. She produced thousands of steel cards for Irene which she absorbed into her temporal storage.

"Charge these up!" Irene threw the steel cards at him, while Yeri, Seulgi, and SuA adding their powers to the charged cards for multiple effects. Jennie accelerates the velocity of the cards with her shockwaves making the cards travelled faster than the speed of sound.

Claudius tried to evade but Lisa threw her chained scythes from behind, chaining him down. To reinforce the hold Jisoo shot hundreds of light arrows to weaken his resistance. All attacks connected, causing a massive damage to him.

"We got him! Again!" Jennie shouted. Before they could restart their attack sequence they were showered with rain of iron lances, impaling and piercing them all.

"GAH!" SuA vomitted out blood as she tries to pull the lance out from her neck.

"The last time I drew out blood, I was fighting against my father. Well, that was my last fight since ever." He shoved his hand at Jennie's chest, piercing it and reaching her heart. Before he can crush it, Lisa cut off his hand and pulled him back from Jennie with her chains.

"Naresuan! Hear the plea of your descendant! Grant her with your power, your strength!" Lisa howled, collecting her blood from her face and spilling it onto the ground. The sky darkens and a lightning struck her. Instead of taking damage, the lightning bestowed her great strength. She yanked the chains, swinging and dragging him across the ground.

"Chaophraya Chaiyanuphap!Chaophraya Prap Traichak! Arise! Destroy the enemies of your king! Tear his body with your tusks, mince his flesh under your feets!" Lisa summoned her legendary war elephants. She kept on dragging Claudius on the ground while the elephants tear and grind his body into pieces with their feets and tusk.

"Fenrir! Devour him!" Fenrir pounced onto his remains, tearing his remaining and swallowed it. With nothing left of him, they screamed in victory. Claudius has been defeated.

"We won..." Rosé hugged Dami. Jennie dragged herself towards Lisa, embracing her champion.

"It's over, JiU..." Tears rolling down from SuA's eyes as she looked to the sky.

-

"Elysian Field? I... I'm dead?" JiU shook her head in denial.

"I'm sorry, princess." Calintz took her chin in his fingers.

"What... What about my sisters?"

"I'm sorry, nae sarang." He apologized again.

"Calintz! Annin's here!" Kizaki called his brother. Throwing her quilt aside, JiU ran out of her room and found Anna in the living room, greeting her family. The surprise on her face when she sees Dara in her cute hair bun, wearing summer dress and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Unnie!" JiU jumped and hugged Dara tight.

"Whoa there, Red. Missed me much?" Dara patted on her head. JiU now somehow reverted into a small kid, back when she was eleven years old. 

"Hehehe~~ I forgot how cute and short you used to be. Why so glum, chum?" Dara squished her cheeks then wiping her snots away.

"Unnie.. I'm sorry... I couldn't save you from Youngbae...."

"JiU-chan. You cannot save everyone. You're not God. Besides, it's good here. It's time for us to retire. Right, Naachan?" Rena chuckled at JiU.

"Uhuh. I think Jurina and Chaerin will come later." JiU's eyes bulged, in disbelief for what she just heard.

"No! Then Claudius-"

"Hello bitches!" CL entered the house, and behind her is Jurina.

"Where's the beaches at, bitches?" Jurina pumped her hands in the air.

"WHY ARE ALL OF YOU SO FUCKING HAPPY?! IS THIS THE END OF YOUR ALLEGIANCE TO THE FUCKING WORLD?!" JiU screeched and stomping her feet on the floor in anger and frustration. Frustrated to see those she loved paid no care about Claudius. No care at all about her sisters.

"JiU?! What are you doing here? Your timer is far, FAR from being up!" CL frowned at her.

"OMG! THIS IS JIU?! Oof, I envy Minzy. She and Calintz made extremely cute children! Wonder what Gahyeon looked like when she is little? KYAA!!" Jurina latched onto JiU like she is a teddy bear.

"I know, right? Cal, you and I gonna make ten of those here!" Nana commanded her husband.

"And me another ten! Can't wait to see the cute minions running around wreaking havoc here." Jurina playfully raised her eyebrows at Calintz.

"Weren't you listening to me?! What the fuck is wrong with all of you?!" JiU snatched the picture frame from the coffee table and throws it at Calintz. It hit Calintz right above his right eyes causing it to bleed. Her action silenced everyone in that instance. But to her surprise, none of them looked mad at her. Only some kind of longing looks coming from them.

"Cal, you take this one. Explain properly to her, okay?" CL passed a piece of cloth to him for wiping the blood away.

"Appa... I'm sorry. Forgive me. I didn't intend to-"

"Ah~~ Don't be, princess. It just that this is something we looked forward to for the longest time. We kinda overexcited and we forgotten about you. Can you get me the medical kit in the kitchen and bring it here? It's in the middle lower cabinet beside the fridge." JiU quickly nodded and searched the kitchen for it. Once she got it, she ran towards him, giving him the medkit.

"Carry it for me? Let's go outside, okay? It's too crowded here." He held out his hand for JiU.

"JiU, wait." CL stopped her.

"What?" She was startled when CL hugged her tight. She swears she can hears CL sobbing softly.

"I never had a chance to have a daughter when I lived. And you and your sisters and Red Velvet are the closest thing I've ever had for daughters. Whatever you do, never leave them alone, okay? You girls are all you have now." CL wiped her tears, pinching JiU's nose gently.

"Thanks, unnie. No, Umma. For raising me into what I am today." JiU kissed her cheek. It made her chuckle.

"Just stick to unnie. Umma felt.... Weird. Now, go with your father." CL sent her away to Calintz who waited outside. CL waved her hand to JiU with a smile and JiU returned it back with her waving.

JiU was a bit spooked by their actions but chose to keep it to herself. Maybe this is just another nightmare for her to wake up from to rejoin the fight with her sisters again. Although it was in the form of sweet dream that JiU had longed for all her life.


	78. Goodbye, Everyone

"Okay... That was weird...." JiU held onto her father's hand.

A short walk away they already at the beach. Calintz invited her to sit at the table while he tended to his wound.

"What happened to your auto regenerative ability?" 

"Ouh, that. We don't carry that here. Here, we're just a normal human being; bleeding and get tired and everything. Wow, you decked me good, princess! Forgot how painful a cut is." He laughed, wincing occasionally as he applies the antiseptic on his wound.

"Sorry... I'm-" 

"I understand. It just we have been waiting for this all our lives, you know?"

"What? To die?"

"Yeah. Suicide is an atrocity and we have too much pride in our lives to do that to ourselves. Although when it comes to being killed by others, we welcomed it like a friend. Weird, huh?" He chuckled at JiU, finishing up on his wound.

"You said this is Elysian Fields. Doesn't looks like the one in depiction." She looked around her.

"Well, at least our version. This is the only moment in our lives where all of us were at our happiest; our holiday at Omaha Beach, Normandy."

"You're kidding?! This doesn't looks like Omaha at all!"

"Of course not! The point is the beach. So any beach will do." He laughed hard at JiU response. JiU puffed up her lips, pouting at her father.

"Sorry. My bad. Okay, back to the topic. Why we looked so happy back then is because we already foreseen our death. To be exact, the time when our death come."

"Are you trying to pull my leg again?"

"No, princess. Remember Nana and Dami abilities? One of them was life timer, remember? When I died, the seal that I put on Naachan's eyes came undone. And she can see it again. 

You see, for us vets we are really exhausted by the state of the world. Fighting and killing one another for one's greed and glory. We spent all of our younger years slaving for a better future. We did achieved it once, only for the Seers to screw it up again. And surprise? Most of us had our timer ended when the end of the war comes near.

So since you kids' timers are still way, WAY longer than us, we gave everything to prevent Claudius from ending yours. Try to remember Dara's death. For sure you can save her, but she kept pushing you up to destroy the last stand of the Empire in Russia, right?" 

"When you said it like that, yeah.. she kinda did." JiU pondered.

"Look, we were sorry for letting you fight on your own. But I assure you, we gave our all to ensure your victory. It just that-"

"I get it. But it's unfair to us... Leaving without giving us a chance to say goodbye." JiU wiped away her tears.

"Sorry. But what I don't understand is why you're here. You're not supposed to be here." He scratched his head trying to figure out what had happened.

"Because I wanted her to be here." A voice came from their left side. It was a tall, silver-haired man with long full beard. Standing on his side are three others; a red haired woman, a wild looking man, and a Middle Eastern woman.

"Leo!" JiU was shocked to hear the name she stood up, scanning him up and down.

"What do you mean you wanted her here? It's not her time yet."

"I know my son is laying waste to your world right now and I believe it is my fault. I should've guide him like your father did to you and your sisters. So I held you up for a bit, to give you this." He held out his hand and something glowed in it but JiU could not figure out what it is.

"Take it. This is the way for you to win. To correct my mistake once and for all." JiU took it and the light was absorbed into her hand.

"What is it?" She looked at him for answer. The red haired woman patted her head, winking at her.

"When the time comes, you know. But not before. Viletta, show her the way home. We have held her long enough. Her sisters must've been waiting." She turned to the Middle Eastern woman. She kicked the air and a portal opened up.

"Come now, princess." Viletta held out her hand to JiU. JiU looked back to her father for his response. He came towards her, lifting her chin up.

"You're not coming with me?" Her eyes glistening with tears. He planted a kiss on her forehead, wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"My place is here now, princess. Don't worry. One day we'll meet again."

"When?" JiU tried her hardest not to cry. He just gave a short laugh, but his tears fell.

"Go now. Your sisters are waiting for you. Tell them I love them all. I leave the world in your care, nae sarang." He ushered JiU off. She took Viletta's hand and walks into the portal. Not before saying her goodbye to her father.

"Goodbye, Appa. I love you...."

-

Shadow Corps was celebrating the fall of the Empire and the end of Claudius. But suddenly Fenrir howls, and blood came pouring down from its mouth.

"Fenrir! What happen? Fenrir!" Gahyeon rushed at him, panicking for what happened to her wolf. But Fenrir kept on grunting in immense pain, its blood kept on dribbling out of its mouth.

"Medusa! Medusa! Something's wrong with Fenrir!" She screamed for SuA in panic. All of them rushed towards Gahyeon to see what the commotion is all about.

"Run... Get away from me..." Fenrir groaned, pushing Gahyeon away with its paw.

"Fenrir-" 

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!" As soon as it finished, its stomach expands and bloats.

"Fuck! GET BA-" Fenrir exploded into pieces but luckily they all have gone out of the explosion radius.

"FENRIR! NO!" Gahyeon cried out. What happened next made them tremble in fear. From within the dust cloud, they saw a tall silhouette walking out of it.

"Great.... Now I stink like a wolf's gut." Claudius spat as he straightened out his hair.

"Jesus fucking Christ! What does it takes to kill this motherfucker?!" Yeri hissed.

"I'm an immortal, remember? Bet you have that info all this time." He laughed, showering himself with the water he produced by his own.

"I see there's only Minzy left among all the kids. Guess you took out the last two of those Bigbang. But I don't think Seunghyun can be easily taken out. Did he kill himself?" He chuckled.

"What it is to you?" Jisoo glared at him.

"Well, for starter he is the King of Hell. The real one. What do you call him; Lucifer? The Devil? He was bored in Hell, so I invited him here. Possessed one of the human that somehow has a connection with Jurina. And boy, was he whipped when the human turned out to be able to suppress him while tapping all of his power. Who knew human can be so relentless and resilient?" All of them just stared at him at ready although each and every one of them are drained to their bones.

"So, Round 2?" Claudius dashed onwards, swinging his sword aiming at Dami.

But someone managed to parry the attack, kicking him so hard he broke his ribs. Drools sprayed all over from his lips as he groaned, holding his sides.

"Sure. And this time I'll end it with a fatality." The red haired woman pointed her glowing purple katana at him.

"JIU!" SuA gasped, rubbing her eyes to check whether what she sees is true.

"Hey there, love. Miss me?" She threw a peace sign. "All of you just take a rest. I'll handle this one. Sorry for the wait." She told them before engaging the fallen Claudius.

"I KILLED YOU! I EVEN ATE YOUR HEART! HOW CAN IT BE POSSIBLE?!"

"Turned out there is a God, after all. And it's not you. A message from him for you." She swung her katana, barely misses his face. But somehow his face was cut. He held his face to stop the bleeding, grunting at JiU.

"He said 'Hell awaits you'" JiU sneered at him.

"What did you do?! How?!" He bared his fangs at her. His bleeding still would not stop, not even his wound is healing.

"The Cursed Katana, Myoho Muramasa. My father used to wield this. You see, there are a lot of legends revolving around this katana. And one of it is it has a sealing ability. And I just sealed your regenerative ability." JiU chuckled, continuing her attack on Claudius. But Claudius has no intention to get defeated at this stage.

The battle between them was to be considered as a battle of the gods. Compared to the battle between JiU and Nemesis, this battle is twenty time worse. The Shadow Corps now had to evacuate the civilian from becoming their collateral damages.

"This is fucking crazy! When did Lykan has that kind of power before?!" Irene asked SuA, running with a girl in his arms.

"How the fuck should I know?! She even came back from the dead, twice! That's not a question that I have the answer, Lazarus."

"YUENÜ! GET DOWN!" Yoongi pushed Jennie down as the beam came towards her. It destroyed half of the building, showering them with rubbles.

"No! NO!" Jennie cried out when she saw a couple of children were crushed beneath the rubbles. Yoongi cleared her from the debris, pulling her back on her feet before searching for survivors.

"Get them out of here! I'll search for more! Get out of here!" 

"Oppa! Y-"

"NOW! HURRY OR THERE WILL BE MORE!" Jennie grunted, discontented by his order but decided to not go against it.

"Medusa! The resistance has evacuated everyone in their AO. We need to move fast!"

"Hurry the fuck up! They're getting closer!" SuA screamed to hurry them up, hands already on the steering wheel of the truck.

"That's the last of them!" Yoongi jumped into the truck carrying an old woman.

"Hang tight!" SuA shifted the gear and slammed the gas. She pulled her AR, establishing contact with JiU.

"Lykan. Everyone's out. Go crazy and defeat that bastard." JiU grinned after hearing it.

"What are you smiling for, miscreant?" Claudius shot some fireballs at her. She countered with several thunderbolts and lightning lances, only to be successfully evaded by him.

JiU expanded her wings, chasing after him while firing thunderbolts. He retaliated back with his ice and earth attacks. JiU took the attacks head on, suffering minor damages. She produced a whip, catching his leg. She amplified the electricity, shocking him but to no effect.

"RAIJU!" JiU summoned her thunder beast, charging towards him. He was astonished to see the beast coming at him but managed to collect his thought. He stopped midair, clapping his hands together.

"Oh shit!" JiU screeched to a stop before zooming away from him. He self exploded once again but this time at a much bigger scale, killing the beast in one shot. Lucky for JiU she had enough time to save herself from the explosion.

A rain of iron rods rained down upon JiU. She stomped her ground, erecting an electric barrier. The rods caught still in her barrier and with a grunt she threw her fist forward, launching the rods back towards him with even greater velocity and supercharged with electricity. JiU set up a second barrage with lightning bolts to make sure he couldn't escape her attacks.

"RASHOMON!" Claudius slammed his hand to the ground, blocking everything with the walls. He raised his arms and trapped JiU in a sphere of air, trying to suck all the air from JiU's lungs. She spun herself like a top, trying to cancel the rotation of the sphere with centripetal force and she succeeded. She filled her lungs with air again and stabbed the ground with her sword. Thunders shot upward from the ground, finally hitting Claudius.

"Never out of tricks in your sleeves, huh?" He coughed out blood, his eyes full with resentment at JiU. He pushed his palm forward, sending a monstrous gale at JiU. JiU tried to block it but the gale broke through her defenses and riddled her with cuts. With an opening present, he charged forward and attempted to slice JiU with his wind sword.

"Not so fast, chump! You'll pay for what you did to Fenrir!" Gahyeon parried the attack, pushing him back. 

Out of nowhere a crash of rhinoceros collided with Claudius, stampeding him to the ground. She unsummoned her rhinos to make room for the next attack. Irene showered him with cards, detonating upon contact. Frustrated by the continuous attacks, Claudius unleashed an explosive barrier to push them all back. Handong swerved in and teleported them all out of the area. JiU was shocked to see everyone is coming back.

"Why the hell did you come back?! Mama! I thought I ordered you to lead them for the evac!" JiU shouted at Minzy. They just looked at her like a crazy person.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?!"

"Did you really think we wouldn't follow our captain?" Jennie folded her arms and raised her eyebrow. 

"You died twice already. And I don't think God is that kind to give you a third resurrection." Irene shrugged.

"Minji ah, this is not your fight alone. This is our fight. So like a team, we fight together. And we won't be a hindrance for you." Minzy ruffled JiU's hair.

"Fine! Your time is almost up anyway. Bet you're really looking forward to join them in the Fields." JiU rolled her eyes. The rest of them were shocked to hear JiU's response.

"Lykan! Th-"

"Don't mind her. It's the truth. So, they were all in one place, huh?" Minzy grinned.

"Yep. CL unnie even yelled 'Hello bitches'! Can you believe her?!" The conversation between the mother and the daughter was so bizarre they could not make sense on any of it.

"So, did Leo give something to you?" Minzy opened her hand at JiU.

"As a matter of fact, he did. Did you know about this?" JiU frowned at her.

"Give it to me." Without quarrel she passed it on to Minzy. A glowing marble.

"So, are you ready?" JiU called on her team.

"Oorah~~" Jisoo growled. All the others are ready to charge upon her command. JiU took a deep breath and hissed the air out.

"Let's go!"

-

With the return of her team, Claudius was helpless. He was knocked down from his pedestal, walking down with the human now.

"Tired already, chump? Come on. The Great Yeri can do this all~~ day!" Yeri punched his face as hard as she could, making him flying up in the air.

Siyeon flew up and dropped a heel kick on his head, shooting him down to the ground. Right before he hit the ground Jisoo and Seulgi corkscrew kicked him together. The force of the attack created a huge crater upon impact.

"Ha! Immortal, my ass!" Jisoo flipped him off.

"Form back the line! This is far from over!" JiU commanded them.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!!! FUCKING BITCHES!!" Claudius roared, his face turned into something hideous and demonic.

"Took all of these attacks for you to start using profanities, huh?" Yoohyeon smirked at him. Suddenly he split himself into clones and in a blinding flash they attacked the Shadow Corps, decapitating all of them in a single swift move. But as much as it was the last spurt for Claudius, it is the last damage that the Shadow Corps' members could take.

"Yoongi! Yoongi!" Gahyeon forced herself to crawl towards Yoongi despite excessive bleeding. 

Yoongi only stared at her with vacant expression, but his eyes no longer shine. When Gahyeon came close to him what she saw horrified her to the core. What is left of him is his head and a portion of his chest and his right arm. She grabbed him and hugged him tight, wailing for the sake of her lover.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!" Gahyeon's scream reverbed through the area, jolting all the others up into their senses. Many of them are knocked out, but for the sake of morale JiU forced herself to get back on her feet using her katana as a boost.

"Fucking immortal..." She hissed at him. Claudius' condition is now no better than them. Battered beyond recognition. His wings clipped, wounds of slashes riddled all over his body and it seems like he is continuously bleeding. He grinned at JiU, showing his bloodied teeth.

"Well, since you bitches are so hellbent to keep the world as it is, then take it. Here." He produced a small red orb in his palm.

"You think you're really Gods? Then, I am your Ragnarok!" He slammed his palm to the ground. 

"JÖRMUNGANDR!" The earth shakes, the ground breaks.

"You bastard! What the fuck did you do?!" Jennie screamed at him, holding in her exposed guts.

"I'm giving the world back to you. In pieces. And the best part is? In 15 seconds the world go kaboom!" Claudius laughed manically. Minzy dragged her feet and stood beside JiU. The attack ripped her left arm away and destroyed the left side of her face.

"The marble that Leo gave! That must be the thing that'll cancel this. Or maybe it would imprison him again." JiU urged her mother to use the gift. She took it in her hand, staring at it.

"What are you waiting for?! Use it!" 

"Minji, take care of all of your sisters. Blackpink included. Mama, Appa, and all of the others, we love you. See you again, princess." Minzy smiled at JiU before crushing the marble in her hand.

"Mama! What are you ta- ARGH!!!" JiU screamed before getting knocked back.

A blinding light knocked them all out except Minzy and Claudius. Puzzled, he tried to gouge information regarding of her action.

"You bitch! What the hell did you just unleash?!" He shielded his eyes from the light coming from Minzy.

"A mother would always placed the safety of her children first before anything. Just like what your mother; Cassandra did to you. Why do you think you were imprisoned instead of execution? Because your mother begged The Four Horsemen not to. Because even when you turned against your family, deep down you are always her son. No mother want to see their children getting hurt." She gave an honest smile to Claudius before scattering the crushed marble to the ground.

"Something to ponder about, wherever you ended up at after this." Minzy winked at him. The light grew brighter, enveloping them all.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE! NOOOO!!"

-

"Wah!! It's Dreamcatcher!!!"

"Look, look! Omo!!! It's JiU!!"

JiU's eyes fluttered, the commotion brought back her consciousness. She saw a mob of people swarming over her, taking pictures and all. She pushed them all away, trying to gain her bearing.

"Where the fuck am I?

THE END

?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all your supports! I love you.
> 
> "There are no goodbyes for us. Wherever you are, you will always be in my heart."
> 
> -Mahatma Gandhi-


End file.
